Muito além das Horcruxes
by Mickky
Summary: A guerra entre o bem e o mal vai acontecer. Ninguém no mundo bruxo ou trouxa pode fazer nada para impedir. Em meio a isso tudo um amor teima em persistir em quebrar toda e qualquer barreira para ser vivido intensamente...
1. Chapter 1

Gina vê Harry se afastar após dizer aquelas palavras, após terminar tudo... Ele não olha pra trás, mas a ruiva não consegue desviar o olhar. Aos poucos a sua expressão "dura e intensa", a expressão de quem compreende o que ele precisa fazer vai se desfazendo e os olhos cor de chocolate se enchem de lágrimas.

_**"Nem sempre as decisões mais nobres são as mais certas, mas nem sempre se pode lutar contra elas..."**_

Como vai ser agora? Essa é uma pergunta retórica. Todos sabem que a guerra vai começar. Nada, nem ninguém, vai impedir que ela aconteça.

_**"Mas sempre existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena lutar. Pelas quais é necessário lutar..."**_

XXXXX

Por um momento ela fica procurando, então ela reconhece a voz maligna.

_**"Muitas vezes não temos escolha, é preciso lutar..."**_

XXXXX

Harry prepara a sua bagagem. É a última vez que faço isso sem magia. Ele pensa. Em uma semana estará completando dezessete anos, em uma semana a proteção acaba...

_**"O menino que sobreviveu está se tornando um homem..."**_

Apesar de todas as semanas falando pra si mesmo que deveria esquecer Gina, para a própria segurança da garota, nada o preparou para reencontrá-la digamos... Tão à vontade.

_**"Um homem que nunca deixou de ser um garoto apaixonado..."**_

Controle-se Harry... Lembre-se de Voldemort. Lembre-se dele para o seu bem. E para o bem dela

_**"Com hormônios de um garoto apaixonado..."**_

XXXXX

Gina está diferente também por causa da voz que ouviu... E da sensação que algo muito ruim vai acontecer. E ela sabe que de alguma forma vai estar envolvida

_**"Mas esta não é uma guerra de uma pessoa só..."**_

A ruiva sentiu a presença do mal, sentiu com uma intensidade que talvez só Harry Potter compreendesse, era como se o mal penetrasse em suas entranhas.

_**"Muitos lutarão..."**_

É natural que a Gina se sinta triste pelo fim do namoro, mas ela está diferente. Parece com medo. Um medo maior do que o que todos nós estamos sentindo.

_**"Alguns mais do que os outros**__..."_

O que eu tenho na cabeça? Que tal um bruxo filho da mãe que quer a minha cabeça! Que tal um ser desprezível que não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que esteja ligado a mim! Que tal uma amostra de ser humano que se descobrir o quanto a sua irmã é importante pra mim seria como ganhar um presente de natal antecipado!

_**"Mas todos lado a lado..."**_

Rony olha para o amigo e não fala nada. Ele sabe que a irmã não sairá do lado dele mesmo que Harry não queira ou não perceba. Foi assim desde que ela o conheceu e agora não vai mudar

_**"Essa é uma guerra de todos..."**_

É de extrema importância que eu converse com você e com ele antes do início das aulas, é um pedido do próprio Dumbledore. Se vocês dois estiverem de acordo eu providenciarei uma escolta para ambos alguns dias antes das aulas começarem.

_**"Uns darão a vida pelos outros..."**_

Eu andei estudando... Magia antiga... Consegui fazer um feitiço de proteção nesse pingente.

_**"E farão o impossível para viver a vida..."**_

Gina aproxima-se ainda mais e lhe dá um beijo suave no rosto, bem perto da boca, questão de milímetros...

_**"Aconteça o que acontecer..."**_

Em breve...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, esta é uma fic pós livro seis.

Aí vocês perguntam... O que uma autora louca e desvairada pretende postando uma fic pós livro seis a esta altura do campeonato?

Respondendo...

Primeiro porque a autora é realmente uma louca desvairada...

Em segundo lugar, eu comecei a escrever essa fic algumas semanas antes do lançamento do sétimo livro. Foi a forma que eu encontrei para aliviar um pouco a tensão da espera.

Quando o livro foi lançado eu pensei "vou deixar essa fic de lado, não tem sentido continuar escrevendo isso agora"

Eu juro pra vocês que eu tentei deixar a fic de lado, mas quem escreve sabe que essas coisas às vezes parecem ter vida própria, a história ficava martelando na minha cabeça e eu tinha que colocar no papel

Então eu pensei "vou escrever apenas para me divertir, não que eu vá postar"

Mas novamente ela se manifestou, a fic QUERIA ser postada. Ela me atazanou tanto que aqui estou eu!

Eu avisei que a autora era louca e desvairada...

Então... Aqui está ela!

Espero que gostem. E comentem, por favor

Beijos e boa leitura!

PS - É a primeira vez que faço um trailler, não estou acostumada com isso não... Então relevem ok


	2. Chapter 2

_Gina vê Harry se afastar após dizer aquelas palavras, após terminar tudo... Ele não olha pra trás, mas a ruiva não consegue desviar o olhar. Aos poucos a sua expressão "dura e intensa", a expressão de quem compreende o que ele precisa fazer vai se desfazendo e os olhos cor de chocolate se enchem de lágrimas.__** Eu sei que ele está fazendo o que ele pensa que é certo... **Ela __pensa__**. Mas droga! Por que dói tanto?**_

_Antes mesmo do moreno falar a ruiva já sabia, ela sentia que Harry pretendia ir atrás de Voldemort. Gina sentiu no fundo de seu coração que Harry tomaria esse tipo de atitude. Ela soube disso no momento em que ouviu a notícia da morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Sim, ela soube, talvez de forma inconsciente, mas Gina soube que a sua vida e a vida de todos que cercam Harry Potter nunca mais seria a mesma... _

_Além disso, ela viu a expressão de Harry na hora do enterro. Ia além da dor... Era raiva, desejo de vingança e algo que Gina não soube precisar direito o que era, mas que dizia claramente que Harry Potter estava pronto para fazer o que teria que ser feito._

_**Não poderia ser diferente sendo ele quem é. **Gina não pode deixar de pensar. **E eu não esperaria nada diferente da parte dele, mais do que isso... **__**Eu preciso que ele destrua aquele maldito... Todo o mundo bruxo precisa. Eu sei que o destino de todos nós estará traçado se o mal vencer. Um destino pior do que a morte... Meu... Do Harry... De toda a minha família... De todos aqueles que ousaram ir contra as idéias doentias de Você-sabe-quem. **__Gina sabe que há muita coisa envolvida e que todo o mundo bruxo sofrerá as conseqüências brevemente_

_Gina vê que Harry agora conversa com seu irmão e Hermione. Ela sabe que o casal certamente irá acompanhar o menino que sobreviveu.__** Eles morreriam pelo Harry... E eu também seria capaz de morrer por ele. Talvez seja preciso, ninguém pode dizer quantos sobreviverão...**_

_A ruiva permanece em seu devaneio até que escuta uma voz suave dizendo seu nome. Sua mãe caminha até ela e a abraça afagando o cabelo ruivo_ – Não dá pra acreditar... (_Molly fala como se conversasse consigo mesma)_. Sabe filha, eu me sinto como se tivesse ficado um pouco órfã... Como se tivéssemos perdido nosso porto seguro

_Gina se aconchega nos braços da mãe_ – Nós perdemos, mãe. Nós todos perdemos. O Harry mais do que qualquer um. (_Ela fala segurando as lágrimas)_

_Como vai ser agora? Essa é uma pergunta retórica. Todos sabem que a guerra vai começar. Nada, nem ninguém, vai impedir que ela aconteça._

_As duas mulheres ruivas caminham silenciosamente. É hora de ir..._

XXXXX

_Do outro lado, Harry, Rony e Hermione conversam. Eles planejam o próximo encontro, que acontecerá quando Harry for para a toca para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Será a última atividade social do trio, antes que eles partam ao encontro de Voldemort._

_Harry ouve os amigos conversarem com ele, mas sua mente para de prestar atenção no momento em que vê Gina sair abraçada com a mãe. Ele tenta desviar o olhar, mas simplesmente não consegue e seus olhos seguem as duas ruivas até que elas desapareçam. _

_Nunca em sua vida ele odiou tanto ter sido o eleito. Ele odiou por saber que não teria um futuro com Gina. Não poderia tê-la, pois seria arriscado demais. __**Eu nunca poderia expô-la a este perigo. Mesmo que ela não se importe**__. Ele pensa com um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se das palavras dela._

_Harry dá uma última olhada no túmulo branco e se retira com os amigos. É hora de ir..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde no trem_

_A viagem de volta transcorria em silêncio. Não havia muito que falar e o pouco a ser dito era reprimido pelo desânimo, pela angústia, pelo desejo de vingança. Harry e os amigos refugiaram-se em uma cabine vazia. Gina não está com eles. _

_**Como será que ela está? **__Harry não consegue deixar de pensar. A ausência da ruiva não significa em absoluto que ela não povoe seus pensamentos__**. Será que está sofrendo? **__O coração de Harry falha uma batida só em imaginar a sua ruiva sofrendo por sua culpa. Mas ele não pode evitar. __**Melhor que ela sofra agora do que ser morta por esse maníaco. É melhor que ela fique triste, mas viva apesar de tudo**_

_Se os amigos acharam estranho a ruiva não estar com ele, não falaram nada. Atitude essa que Harry agradeceu mentalmente. __**Pelo menos isso... **O menino que sobreviveu pensa com certo alívio. **Não estou preparado pra falar sobre o fim do namoro. Não agora, não com Voldemort nos meus calcanhares. Eu não posso ser egoista e colocar as minhas vontades como prioridade, eu não quero pensar em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eu não fosse quem eu sou**_

XXXXX

_Gina está sozinha em uma cabine. Por incrível que pareça ela conseguiu um lugar só pra ela. __**Acho que todos estão buscando companhia.**__ Ela pensa. __**Melhor pra mim... Eu preciso da solidão. Preciso estar sozinha pra colocar minha cabeça em ordem**__. _

_Ela fecha os olhos tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Ela permanece assim por um longo tempo tentando aquietar seu espírito e consolar seu coração. _

_Sua mente vaga pelos últimos acontecimentos. É difícil para a ruiva acreditar que ela estava tão feliz com Harry e então tudo desmoronou... **Não fique pensando nisso Gina, não fique pensando em como poderia ter sido. Não aconteceu! O Harry vai fazer o que tem que ser feito e você vai ser forte! Você vai estar sempre ao lado dele, mesmo que ele não queira ou não perceba! **_

_A ruiva está perdida em seu devaneio quando ela ouve._

**Tristinha, minha cara?**

_Gina olha para os lados. Não há ninguém. _

_Ela ouve novamente_

**Tristinha, Gina? Está tão triste que não reconhece mais o seu amigo? Será que passou tanto tempo assim? Você já se esqueceu de todos os momentos que passamos juntos?**

_Por um momento ela fica procurando, então ela se lembra... Gina reconhece a voz maligna._

_**Não! De novo não... Não aqui... Não agora! Não depois de tudo o que nós passamos... **Gina fala para si mesma_

_A ruiva sente seu estômago embrulhar. A náusea trás uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar. E a dor... É como se a sua cabeça fosse explodir, Gina encosta na parede e escorrega lentamente para o chão. Permanecendo em posição fetal como se isso fosse calar as vozes_

**Você não pode impedir... Você não pode me deter Gina. Não pôde aos onze anos e não pode agora...**

_Ainda sem acreditar, a ruiva sai da cabine tentando fugir das vozes em sua mente. Ela corre com a visão embaralhada pelas lágrimas. Ela foge pelos vagões até que se choca com algo rígido que a faz parar. Ela levanta os olhos. __**Não... Ele não**__. Pensa olhando para a última pessoa que ela gostaria que a visse neste estado._

_Ela olha para aqueles olhos que tanto ama – _Desculpa, eu estava distraida, não vi você (_Fala meio desconcertada)._

Você está bem? _(Harry pergunta tentando disfarçar a preocupação)_

_Gina procura disfarçar seu nervosismo e sorri tristemente _– Tanto quanto qualquer um...

É... Pergunta idiota. Desculpe _(ele fala meio sem jeito. É estranho ficar perto de Gina e não poder tocá-la)_

**Gina **– Eu que peço desculpas... Acho que minha língua fica mais ferina quando estou triste

**Harry** – E você está triste?

Todos nós estamos não é mesmo? _(Gina fala evitando encará-lo, ela sabe que se o fizer Harry vai perceber que há mais alguma coisa) _Dumbledore...

**Harry** – Ah... (**O**_** que você queria seu idiota? Que ela dissesse que está triste por sua causa?**_)

_Ela tenta seguir seu caminho, mas o moreno a segura delicadamente. _- Tudo bem? (_Ele pergunta meio tímido)._ Quero dizer, tudo bem com a gente?

_Gina olha pra ele_ – O que você quer que eu fale? Se você vai se sentir melhor eu posso te dizer que meu lado racional compreende perfeitamente... Eu sei que você tem que fazer isso. Agora por favor, não me pergunte como eu me sinto... (_Gina luta para que as lágrimas não aflorem. Ela sabe que está sendo infantil, mas pra tudo há um limite, até para compreensão e nobreza de caráter)_

_Harry olha pra Gina. O desejo de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la é quase indescritível. __**Não posso fazer isso.**__ Ele pensa _– É melhor eu ir agora (_Ele fala desconcertado)_. Se você achar melhor eu não vou para o casamento...

_Gina interrompe_ – Nem pense nisso. Você sabe que minha mãe não o perdoaria. Você é quase da família

_Antes que Harry fale alguma coisa eles percebem que o trem está parando. Eles trocam um olhar. O último. _

_Por enquanto..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem. Eu sei que peguei pesado fazendo o cara-de-cobra fazer uma visitinha pra Gina logo no começo, mas tudo vai ser explicado no decorrer da história.

Se alguém se interessar em ver a capa da fic, o link está no meu profile.

Beijos e boa leitura. E por favor comentem! A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim (fazendo cara de pidona)

Ah! Como nas outras fics eu vou mandar um trechinho do próximo capítulo pra quem comentar ok


	3. Chapter 3

NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS

_O dia ainda não amanheceu. Sob os reflexos pálidos da luz da lua, Harry prepara a sua bagagem. Dentro de alguns minutos ele estará deixando a casa dos tios definitivamente. _

_**É a última vez que faço isso sem magia.**__ Ele pensa enquanto coloca as últimas peças dentro de uma velha mochila. Em uma semana Harry Potter estará completando dezessete anos, em uma semana Harry entrará na maioridade bruxa, em uma semana o feitiço de proteção realizado por sua mãe chegará ao seu final...__** E logo eu estarei indo atrás do maldito. Eu, Rony e Hermione...**_

_Harry não sabe se fica preocupado pelos amigos ou feliz em ter companhia. __**Meu único consolo é que minha ruiva estará em segurança. Tanto quanto possível...** _

_Só ele sabe o quanto foi difícil não escrever para Rony ou Hermione perguntando como Gina estava. Só ele sabe o estado em que acordava quase todas as manhãs após sonhar com a garota. Só ele sabe o quão próximo esteve de enlouquecer de saudades_

_Harry nunca pensou que fosse ficar feliz com as inúmeras tarefas domésticas que os Dursleys impunham. Mas ele ficou.__** Pelo menos assim tento manter a minha mente ocupada. **O trabalho era a única coisa que ele tinha para se distrair. Seus tios mal lhe dirigiam a palavra e quando o faziam era pra lembrá-lo do quanto a sua presença ali os incomodava. Harry se viu contando os dias para deixar aquele local, mas ao mesmo tempo rezando para que o tempo não passasse, para que o futuro não viesse, para que mais mortes não ocorressem _

_**Mas agora não tem mais jeito...**__ Ele pensa enquanto desce as escadas com suas coisas. Ele sai da casa com a mochila nas costas, a gaiola de Edwiges em uma das mãos e sua firebolt na outra. Seus tios ainda estão dormindo, mas Harry não sente a mínima vontade de se despedir nem de olhar pra trás. E ele sabe que para os Dursleys isso não fará a menor diferença. Foram longos anos se sentindo rejeitado, um ninguém. Se não fosse a escola, se ele não tivesse descoberto que era um bruxo, Harry não sabe se teria agüentado._

_Do outro lado da rua, Moody e Tonks o esperam. Ele respira fundo, dá uma última olhada na casa e atravessa_

_Harry cumprimenta os dois aurores com um rápido movimento da cabeça, a expressão do jovem é séria e apreensiva_

Pronto? – _Ele ouve Moody perguntar_

_Harry responde que sim, Tonks o enlaça com os braços e todos aparatam em direção à toca._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Os primeiros raios de sol inundam a cozinha. Todos na toca ainda dormem exceto Arthur que está fora e Molly que prepara o café da manhã. Ela sabe que em poucos minutos Harry Potter estará chegando. A ordem da fénix preparou um esquema para trazé-lo em segurança para a casa dos Weasleys onde ele deverá permanecer até voltar para a escola._

_Assim que termina de arrumar a mesa ela ouve uma batida ritmada na porta. É o código combinado com Moody e Tonks. __**Não que alguém ache que os comensais irão bater na porta, mas em todo caso é melhor prevenir.**__ A senhora pensa ao mesmo tempo em que abre a porta. _

_Moody, Tonks e Harry entram_

_Molly abraça Harry efusivamente. Ela percebe que o menino franzinho que ela conheceu há quase sete anos não existe mais, ela percebe que Harry não está só crescido. __**Ele parece amadurecido...**__ Ela fala consigo mesma observando que o semblante de Harry exibe uma preocupação. Uma preocupação que nenhum jovem deveria ter..._

Você está muito magro. Venha comer alguma coisa. - _Molly fala pra não perder o costume_

_Harry entra com a senhora Weasley, Tonks e Moody agradecem e recusam o café, pois precisam voltar para a sede da ordem._

_Molly faz com que Harry se sente à mesa e despeja montanhas de comida na sua frente sempre reclamando dos trouxas idiotas que não o alimentam direito._

Como estão todos? (_Harry pergunta entre uma garfada e outra)_ E os preparativos para o casamento?

_Molly suspira pesadamente_ – A Hermione chegou anteontem. Os pais dela não quiseram que viesse antes. Acho que eles, de alguma forma, ficaram sabendo do que anda acontecendo e é claro estão com medo. Eles não queriam nem que ela viesse, mas logicamente minha futura nora deu um jeito de convencê-los.

_Harry engasga com os ovos mexidos. __**Será que eu ouvi direito?**__ Pensa_ – Como? (_Ele consegue perguntar em meio ao acesso de tosse)._ Ela... O Rony...

_Molly dá uma risadinha irônica_ – Se eles estão juntos? Não... Pelo menos ainda não. Meu filho não percebeu os sintomas. Acho que o Rony não reconheceria o amor nem se ele o atingisse em forma de balaço. Infelizmente nesse ponto ele puxou ao pai... As coisas que tive que fazer pra que Arthur percebesse. (_Ela para de falar e seus olhos permanecem com uma expressão saudosista. Então ela suspira e volta à realidade)._ Mas todos nós percebemos. Os gêmeos estão organizando um bolão de apostas pra ver quem acerta quando esses dois vão se entender.

_Harry olha para a senhora incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Ele próprio já havia desconfiado, é claro. Afinal os três convivem juntos durante todo o tempo. Mas ele nunca pensou que fosse assim tão evidente. De qualquer forma, é meio constrangedor falar sobre isso com a mãe de uma das pessoas envolvidas_. – E os preparativos para o casamento? (_ele pergunta tentando mudar de assunto)_

_O semblante da senhora Weasley se fecha _– O casamento! Claro, o casamento. Eu poderia dar muitos detalhes se Fleur e aquela mãe dela me deixassem fazer alguma coisa! Mas não... Elas querem fazer tudo, tudo! (_ela fala enxugando uma lágrima)._

_Se Harry estivesse ouvindo ele provavelmente se sentiria culpado por causar aquela situação. Mas ele definitivamente não está. Ele parou de ouvir no exato momento em que sentiu um perfume vindo da parte de cima da casa. Um perfume já conhecido..._

_Apesar de todas as semanas falando pra si mesmo que deveria esquecer Gina, para a própria segurança da garota, nada o preparou para reencontrá-la. Ainda mais assim... Digamos... Tão à vontade._

_A ruiva desce as escadas bocejando e chamando pela mãe_ – Mãe! Eu juro que tentei acordar o Rony, mas acho que ele tomou poção do sono etern... (_Para na escada olhando Harry estupefata)_

_Harry tenta com todas as suas forças desviar o olhar, em vão. É como se a ruiva tivesse um íma que o atraisse irremediavelmente, ele vê que Gina veste um pijama curto rosa bebê composto de short e camiseta regata. Os cabelos estão presos por uma trança que já teve dias melhores. Mesmo assim Harry nunca a viu tão bonita. __**Controle-se Harry... Lembre-se de Voldemort. Lembre-se dele para o seu bem. E para o bem dela. Lembre-se que, por maior que seja o seu desejo você não pode tomá-la em seus braços...**_

_Gina permanece parada na escada sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer. __**Controle-se Gina, é só o Harry... O amigo do seu irmão... Que você conhece desde os onze anos, lembra? É... **__Pensa ela__**. É só o Harry por quem eu sou apaixonada desde os onze anos! Mas não precisa perder a voz, vamos lá Gina, você consegue... Primeiro volte a respirar, você precisa respirar... Isso... Muito bem. Agora fale alguma coisa! Vamos lá sua tonta, não deve ser muito difícil articular algumas palavras! Lembre-se que você sempre fez isso...**_

Oi Harry... (_A ruiva consegue balbuciar)_ não sabia que você ia chegar tão cedo – _ela fala com um sorriso tímido nos lábios enquanto termina de descer as escadas. Gina senta-se à mesa e começa a se servir do café da manhã sem olhar para o moreno_

_Harry permanece olhando a ruiva. Ele luta para emitir algum som. __**Fale alguma coisa seu idiota. Daqui a pouco a senhora Weasley percebe.**_

_Pra sua sorte a senhora Weasley só conseguiu perceber Gina dizendo que Rony ainda não acordou_

_Molly olha para Harry _– Harry querido, se você já terminou seu café, por favor, suba e acorde o Rony. E diga a ele que se eu tiver que ir até lá ,ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

_Harry demora alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas com algum esforço consegue balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e sobe para o quarto do amigo._

XXXXX

_Harry bate na porta uma, duas, três vezes. Como não obtem resporta, ele entra. Rony ressona alto com a cabeça coberta pelo travesseiro. Harry não consegue conter o sorriso irônico. __**Algumas coisas não mudam...**_

_Por um momento, Harry lamenta ainda não poder fazer magia fora da escola, não podendo assim conjurar um balde de água ou uma buzina. Então ele dá um suspiro e começa a bater no amigo com uma almofada_

**Rony** (_sonolento_) – Onde... Como... Quando... Ah. É você... Deixou os bons modos na casa dos seus tios?

Bom dia pra você também_! (Harry fala arrancando as cobertas do amigo)_ E você deu sorte, se fosse a sua mãe ela não se contentaria com almofadadas.

_Rony suspira_ – A senhora Weasley está absolutamente a um passo da histeria. Eu e a Gina que moramos aqui é que sofremos as conseqüências. Tudo bem que o Gui é o primeiro filho que se casa. Mas definitivamente ela está exagerando!

_Harry sorri_ – É... Eu percebi que ela está um pouquinho nervosa.

Dizer que a senhora Weasley está um pouquinho nervosa é o mesmo que dizer que Voldemort é um pouquinho cruel... _(O ruivo fala desanimado) _Ela está absolutamente louca! Às vezes não a reconheço. Só espero que quando for a minha vez, ela já tenha se acostumado

_Harry se lembra da conversa com a senhor Weasley e não contém a vontade de provocar o amigo_ – E o seu casamento por acaso seria com uma certa bruxa que nós conhecemos? Uma bruxa extremamente inteligente e que ficou muito bonita de uns anos pra cá?

_Rony fica vermelho e tenta balbuciar alguma coisa. Antes que o ruivo consiga, a porta se abre e os amigos vêem Hermione. Ela olha rapidamente pra Rony e seu rosto fica levemente corado. O que não passou despercebido por Harry. **Não me admira a família toda ter percebido... **O menino que sobreviveu pensa_

**Hermione **– Oi Harry. Pensei que você fosse chegar um pouco mais tarde. (_Olha para o ruivo com seu costumeiro ar mandão) _Rony... Eu não preciso dizer exatamente o que a sua mãe me disse que ia fazer caso você não se levantasse, preciso?

_Rony murmura algo inteligível e dirige-se para o banheiro ainda cambaleante pelo sono_

_Hermione fica olhando pra Harry inquisidoramente. O silêncio prevalece por alguns minutos, então Harry fala_ – Muito bem Hermione, eu te conheço! Pode perguntar

_Hermione faz cara de paisagem_ – Perguntar? O que você acha que eu quero perguntar?

_Harry perde a paciência_ – Qual é Mione! Eu sei que você está louca pra perguntar (_abaixa os olhos meio desconcertado)_ sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com a Gina.

_Hermione olha para Harry _– Bem senhor Potter, já que tocou nesse assunto eu quero mesmo saber o que você fez com a minha amiga.

_Harry olha pra Hermione, a morena continua_ – Ela anda calada, triste. Praticamente não dorme. Ela não me falou nada, mas eu sei que tem algo errado...

_Harry sente seu coração falhar uma batida ao pensar. __**Ela está sofrendo...**_

Nós... Terminamos. (_Ele fala meio envergonhado)._ Quer dizer, eu terminei com ela. Não havia outro jeito

_Hermione olha pra Harry sem acreditar. __**Definitivamente os garotos sabem ser idiotas.**__ A morena pensa _– Como assim, não havia outro jeito?

_Harry fica em silêncio procurando as palavras. Hermione o encara por um momento. Então ela fala percebendo a linha de raciocínio do amigo_ – Espera aí... Não vai me dizer que você terminou com ela por causa do Voldemort!

_O silêncio do moreno diz tudo _– Ela falou que entendia... (_Harry consegue balbuciar)_. Ela disse que...

Harry! (_Hermione interrompe exasperada)_ O que você queria que ela falasse? Queria que ela chorasse suplicando pra você não deixá-la? Às vezes eu acho que nem você nem seu amigo ruivo nunca vão entender as mulheres!

O que foi que eu fiz? (_Rony pergunta enquanto sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha)._

_Hermione olha pra ele meio desconcertada se esforçando para não fixar o olhar no peito nu do ruivo_ – Vou ver se sua mãe quer ajuda. Não demora que ela precisa de você. (_Ela fala enquanto sai do quarto)_

_Harry contém o sorriso. **Apesar de tudo acho que minha estadia aqui vai ser bem interessante...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu andei meio enrolada nestes últimos dias por causa do trabalho e também porque eu estou postando mais duas fics. Além disso tirei uns dias pra fazer uma propaganda básica da fic, afinal a propaganda é a alma do negócio!

Não se preocupem que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic sob hipotese alguma! Quem já me conhece sabe que eu odeio com todas as minhas forças fics inacabadas. Então eu nunca faria isso com vocês.

Eu quero aproveitar também pra agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo. Obrigada mesmo viu gente! De coração... E agradeço mais ainda aqueles que perderam um minutinho pra me deixar uma review. Eu sei que muita gente não gosta de fazer isso. Mas é muito importante pra quem escreve saber o que os leitores estão achando. Então... Não sejam tímidos vamos... O botãozinho roxo está aí... No canto inferior... Ele não morde nem transmite qualquer doença... E ele deixa a autora muito feliz!

Finalizando, aquelas pessoas que deixaram reviews e receberam um trechinho do capítulo devem ter notado algumas modificações. É que eu mandei antes de revisar e depois que eu havia feito isso decidi acrescentar algumas coisinhas. Na verdade eu não mudei muita coisa, só acrescentei né. Espero que ninguém tenha ficado chateado.

Ah, pra quem é anônimo e quer receber um trechinho do próximo capítulo não esqueça de deixar um e-mail junto com a review pra eu poder mandar ok

Bjos e boa leitura. E comentem por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

_Na cozinha, Hermione fica sabendo pela senhora Weasley que Gina se queixou de dor de cabeça e foi deitar mais um pouco_

_**Dor de cabeça... Sei exatamente que dor de cabeça é essa...**__ Hermione pensa enquanto sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto que divide com a ruiva_

XXXXX

_No quarto_

_Gina es__tá deitada. Ela olha para o teto, tentando em vão colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Em vão porque a ruiva sabe que para isso seria preciso tirar Harry Potter de seus pensamentos e ela sabe que esta é uma tarefa impossível, principalmente agora com Harry no quarto de seu irmão a poucos metros de distância. Tão perto que ela quase chega a sentir o seu perfume. _

_**Admita Gina. **A ruiva fala para si mesma. __**Você não estava preparada para reencontrá-lo não apenas por causa do fim do namoro, mas também por causa da voz que você ouviu no trem. Você tem medo que ele perceba que há algo errado, algo que não tem nada a ver com o fato de vocês terem terminado**_

_Ao contrário do que Hermione está pensando, Gina está diferente também por causa da voz que ouviu no trem. Fato que ela escondeu de todos para não trazer um problema a mais nestes tempos tão difíceis... Além disso há também a sensação de que algo muito ruim vai acontecer. E a ruiva sabe que de alguma forma vai estar envolvida. _

_Embora ela evite tocar no assunto. O incidente do seu primeiro ano nunca saiu de sua mente, pelo menos não completamente. Mas a ruiva decidiu agir como se ele nunca houvesse ocorrido, pelo menos na maioria do tempo. No início ela até falava sobre isso, mas acabou parando quando viu que sua mãe ficava muito preocupada. Com o passar dos anos a própria Gina quase não pensava no assunto. Até o dia do ataque ao ministério..._

_A ruiva sentiu a presença do mal naquele dia, sentiu com uma intensidade que talvez só Harry Potter compreendesse. Era como se o mal penetrasse em suas entranhas e fosse aflorar a qualquer momento. _

_Gina teve que usar todas as suas forças pra continuar lutando naquele dia e quando tudo terminou, ela decidiu não revelar nada pra ninguém. Não queria acrescentar mais uma preocupação aqueles tempos tão difíceis..._

_E ela continuou tendo aquelas sensações. Cada vez que havia um ataque... No começo ela não notou a ligação entre as duas coisas, mas depois ela percebeu e acabou admitindo que não poderia ser apenas coincidência. Gina decidiu guardar isso com ela, mas com o passar do tempo as sensações foram ficando mais frequentes e ela acabou contando a uma pessoa. Dumbledore..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir se passaram a cerca de um ano atrás._

_Gina acabou de terminar o namoro com Dino. Ela não é a pessoa mais triste da face da terra, mas mesmo assim está chateada. A ruiva se encaminha para a aula de poções quando uma escada resolve mudar de posição_

_**Droga! **Ela __pensa__**. Cinco anos nesta escola e eu ainda caio num truque desses! **__Ela olha e percebe que está em um local que não costuma freqüentar um corredor com uma porta que ela nunca viu antes.__** Será que é a sala precisa?**__ Pensa. __**Mas eu não desejei nada... **_

_Esse é seu último pensamento. Gina desfalece sentindo uma forte dor..._

_Ela acorda na enfermaria sem saber direito o que aconteceu. A primeira coisa que a ruiva vê é que Dumbledore está a seu lado, Ele a fita com olhar bondoso, mas inquisidor _– Espero que esteja melhor senhorita Weasley... _(ele fica em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de dizer) _Eu acho que precisamos conversar, acho que você tem algo para contar.

_Gina olha para o diretor. A ruiva notou que Dumbledore fez uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Gina olha novamente para o diretor sem disfarçar que está desconcertada. Ele permanece com um olhar bondoso, mas é evidente que ele espera que a ruiva fale alguma coisa._

_Gina tenta desconversar. Ela não sabe como tocar no assunto das sensações estranhas e, acima de tudo, ela não quer que ninguém pense que ela ainda é aquela menininha que foi enganada e subjugada pelo diário de Tom Riddle_ – Eu desmaiei... Acho que não ando me alimentando muito bem

Espero que agora você passe a se alimentar direito. (_Dumbledore fala e a ruiva vê que os olhinhos azuis do diretor a fitam inquisidoramente. Gina tem a certeza que ele sabe que não foi bem isso que aconteceu). _Descanse agora. (_Dumbledore se prepara para sair)_

Dumbledore! (_a ruiva fala num impulso)_

_O diretor vira-se como se já estivesse esperando_ – Sim...

_Gina olha para ele sem saber como começar. O diretor senta-se ao lado dela e segura a sua mão. Gina sente uma certa segurança. É como se, não importa o que acontecer, no final tudo fosse ficar bem._

Eu não sei direito como explicar, _( a ruiva fala ainda relutante)_ desde o ano passado estou tendo certas... Como posso dizer? Sensações. Sensações estranhas... Como se alguém estivesse me espionando. Eu sei que parece loucura...

_Dumbledore olha para a ruiva e não fala nada, mas seu semblante é de compreensão._ – Você deve descansar agora. Quando madame Pomfrey liberar você, gostaria que fosse a minha sala _(ele fala e se retira)_

XXXXX

_Gina permanece algumas horas na enfermaria sob os cuidados de madame Pomfrey que passa o tempo inteiro reclamando da alimentação precária da ruiva. Quando finalmente é liberada ela se dirige à sala do diretor. _

_A ruiva está pensando em como entrar já que não tem a senha, quando a porta se abre e Snape sai. Gina vê que ele parece atormentado. O professor quase colide diretamente com ela ao sair da sala_ – Perdida, senhorita Weasley. (_Ele fala ironicamente enquanto se recompõe)_

Não. Não estou perdida professor Snape. O diretor falou que queria me ver. Pode confirmar com ele, se quiser. (_A ruiva o encara desafiadoramente) _Só que eu esqueci de perguntar a senha

Pois bem... _(Snape fala dando passagem) _A senha é sapos de chocolate, pode entrar. E a propósito, dez pontos a menos para grifinoria!

_Por um momento a ruiva pensa em perguntar por que, mas depois desiste. __**Ele no mínimo vai dizer que eu estou respirando depressa demais... Ou devagar demais... Ou que estou simplesmente respirando.**__ Pensa dando de ombros enquanto fala a senha e entra na sala do diretor_

XXXXX

_Dumbledore está sentado acariciando as penas de fawkles_ – Senhorita Weasley vejo que está melhor. Por favor, sente-se. Aceita uma bala?

_Gina balança a cabeça negativamente. Dumbledore sorri e continua_ – São balas trouxas. Uma das maravilhas que eles fazem

**Gina** – O senhor quer falar comigo...

_Dumbledore olha fixamente pra ela_ – Não... Na verdade acho que você precisa conversar com alguém

_Gina permanece calada, Dumbledore continua_ – Eu conheço cada um de meus alunos... Desde que entraram na escola, alguns eu conheci até mesmo antes... Eu sei que algo está acontecendo. Eu sei que algo... Ou alguém (_os olhos azuis do diretor se fixam nos olhos cor de chocolate da ruiva como se ele quisesse ver a sua alma)_ está te incomodando há algum tempo. Anos, se não me engano. E eu gostaria muito de estar enganado (_Gina nota o tom entristecido na voz do diretor). _Mas eu não estou... Ou estou?

_Gina balança a cabeça negativamente evitando olhar para o diretor. Ela não tem certeza que gostaria de ouvir o que ele está pensando_

_Dumbledore continua_ – E acho que não preciso falar pra você do que se trata... (_ele olha pra Gina com pesar)_

Ele está ficando mais forte... _(Gina consegue balbuciar) _Não me pergunte como eu sei, mas eu sei... Eu sinto. Eu sei que ele está por perto...

**Dumbledore** – Você tem uma ligação com ele... Como o Harry tem através da cicatriz

_Gina olha para o diretor sem entender, Dumbledore completa_ – Não se domina a mente das pessoas impunemente, Gina. Ao fazer isso com você Voldemort deve ter estabelecido uma espécie de elo com você. Antes eu pensava que era algo involuntário, agora já não tenho essa certeza...

_Gina olha para Dumbledore apavorada, é como se o pesadelo que ela viveu em seu primeiro ano ameaçasse vir à tona novamente. __**Será que vai começar tudo de novo? **__Pensa. Maldita hora em que achou o diário nas suas coisas_

_Como se Dumbledore estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos, ele fala_ – Há muita coisa que você ainda não sabe. _(ele olha para a menina que está prestes a formular uma pergunta) _Não... Ainda não Gina. Você vai saber na hora certa... Mas lembre-se que você é forte Gina. Mais forte do que pode imaginar. Com a educação certa será uma bruxa poderosa... Se tivermos tempo...

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_**Mas não houve tempo...**__ Gina pensa consigo mesma. Depois desta conversa ela e o diretor nunca mais tiveram oportunidade de falar sobre o assunto. Em seguida ela começou a sair com Harry e nada mais teve importância, até as sensações pararam. E depois... Ela pensa com tristeza no enterro de Dumbledore e em tudo que aconteceu _

_Ela está perdida em seu devaneio quando ouve alguém bater na porta. **Já estava demorando... **A ruiva pensa, Ela tem certeza de quem está do outro lado quando diz_ – Entra Hermione...

_A porta se abre, Hermione olha espantada para a amiga_ – Como você sabe que sou eu?

_A ruiva esboça um sorriso_ – É meio óbvio, você não acha? Eu estava marcando no relógio quantos minutos iria demorar até que você viesse me perguntar se eu vi o Harry...

_Hermione fala meio desconcertada_ – Eu fui falar com ele primeiro. Perguntar o que havia acontecido com vocês...

**Gina **– E por que você não me perguntou? Não falou comigo diretamente? (_Ela fala um pouco ríspida)._

_Hermione olha para a amiga e fala no seu costumeiro tom mandão _– Será porque toda a vez que alguém tocava no nome dele você saía de perto? Ou porque você mal falou com qualquer pessoa nesses dias?

_Gina olha para Hermione e não fala nada, mas seu olhar pede desculpas à amiga. A morena continua_ – Se te consola, eu acho que o Harry é um trasgo!

_Gina sorri ao mesmo tempo em que luta para conter uma lágrima_ – Consolar não consola, mas faz com que eu me sinta um pouquinho melhor.

**Hermione** – Eu juro que tento entender a cabeça dos meninos, mas não entendo... Vocês se gostam tanto! Não é justo

_Gina enxuga a lágrima que teimou em escapar_ – Justiça não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu entendo os motivos do Harry, mas isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor...

_Hermione olha para a amiga. A morena não sabe por que, mas tem a impressão que há algo mais. Ela conhece a amiga muito bem. __**É natural que a Gina se sinta triste pelo fim do namoro, mas não é só isso... Ela está diferente. Parece com medo. Um medo maior do que o que todos nós estamos sentindo**__. Ela senta-se ao lado da ruiva e segura na sua mão_ – Mas não é só isso... Há mais alguma coisa. E nem adianta falar que não.

_Gina luta contra as lágrimas, mas não se sente preparada para falar sobre o assunto. Nâo ainda. __**Eu só iria preocupar a todos. Ninguém precisa disso a essa altura...**_

_Ela desconversa_ – Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem. Não é meu primeiro namoro que acaba.

_Hermione apenas olha para a amiga e não fala nada. __**Mas é o único por quem você era verdadeiramente apaixonada.**__ É o que a morena pensa, Hermione decide não insistir. Ela sabe que a amiga vai procurá-la quando precisar desabafar. __**Espero que não demore. É só olhar pra Gina pra perceber que ela precisa muito falar com alguém...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar muito obrigada a todo mundo que esta lendo. Valeu mesmo viu gente! Agora eu vou fazer um pedido bem pequenininho...

Eu **PRECISO** de comentários. Não estou fazendo chantagem não, longe disso. Em momento algum pretendo deixar de escrever, mas preciso muito saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Eu sei que ela ainda está no comecinho e muitas vezes as pessoas não se animam a comentar. Mas é muuuuuito importante pra quem escreve. Então por favor, façam uma forcinha e apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo

Em segundo lugar, a fic ignora totalmente o livro sete e procura ser fiel ao que aconteceu até o sexto livro. Mas talvez eu tenha que mudar um detalhezinho ou outro do que aconteceu nos outros livros para que eles se adaptem melhor a minha história ok. Nada muito gritante, só uma coisinha ou outra

Em teceiro lugar mil desculpas pela demora. Não vou ser repetitiva, os motivos são os mesmos de sempre, trabalho... Aquela coisa chamada mundo real. Além disso tem as minhas outras fics. Espero que compreendam

Bem, é só.

Bjos e boa leitura (e deixem sua review)


	5. Chapter 5

_No outro dia_

_Ainda está escuro quando Harry acorda. Não há nenhum sinal da agradável balburdia costumeira da Toca, todos dormem e ninguém desceu ainda. Ele vai para o quintal e fica observando o surgimento dos primeiros raios de sol. __**É estranho me levantar sem os berros da minha tia e é mais estranho ainda não ter que preparar o café da manhã do Duda.**__ Ele pensa sem saudade alguma. Não que ele se importe em ajudar a senhora Weasley, mas Harry sabe que ela não admitiria que ele acordasse e fosse cuidar de tarefas domésticas no seu primeiro dia na nova família._

_**Nova família...**__ Ele pensa com uma pontinha de ironia. __**Como se aquele local que me acolheu pudesse ser chamado de lar um dia. Essa é a única família que eu conheci**_

_Harry não pode deixar de pensar que as chances de que ele consiga formar a sua própria família se tornam mais escassas a cada dia que passa O menino que sobreviveu sabe que quando fizer dezessete anos irá tomar pose de uma quantia considerável. A herança deixada por seus pais, somada a de Sirius fará com que ele se torne uma das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo. E no entanto Harry trocaria esses galeões de bom grado por uma vida tranqüila ao lado de Gina._

_Ele está absorto em seus pensamentos e só percebe que já é dia claro quando Rony senta-se a seu lado_

_Harry olha para o amigo _– Caiu da cama? _(ele sabe que não é do feitio do ruivo acordar assim tão cedo a não ser que seja obrigado)_

_Rony sorri de modo irônico _– Digamos que você estava tão agitado que acabou me acordando. Eu tentei dormir de novo e não consegui, então resolvi verificar o que alguém estaria fazendo no quintal assim tão cedo

Desculpe... _(Harry suspira)_ Eu quase não consegui dormir. Fiquei pensando em como é a minha vida. E como eu gostaria que ela fosse... Droga!_ (Harry fala passando a mão pelo cabelo)_ Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso pra ninguém, mas sair atrás de um bruxo das trevas que quer me matar desde que eu me entendo por gente é meio apavorante. E saber que eu tenho que matar alguém é mais apavorante ainda, mesmo sendo ele quem é.

_Rony olha para o amigo_ – É apenas isso? O fato de você mal ter falado com a minha irmã não tem nada a ver com a sua insônia?

_Harry não contem o sorriso ao ver o quanto o amigo ficou parecido com Hermione neste momento_ – E desde quando você se tornou tão perspicaz? Acho que você está andando demais com a nossa amiga sabe-tudo...

_O ruivo se torna extremamente vermelho. __**Acertei em cheio! **__Pensa Harry_

_Mas Rony desconversa_ – Nós estamos falando de você e da minha irmã, não de mim (_o ruivo o encara com olhar inquisidor_) Pode desembuchar! E não venha me dizer que não aconteceu nada. Eu não sou assim tão estúpido.

_Harry olha espantado para o amigo_ – Eu nunca pensei que você fosse estúpido Rony. Eu... (_abaixa a cabeça meio desconcertado_) Eu só não queria falar sobre isso

_Rony insiste_ – Eu sei que você não quer, mas é só olhar pra você pra ver que você precisa desabafar... Vocês terminaram, não foi?

_Harry evita encarar o amigo, o moreno não quer que Rony veja a pequena lágrima que teima em querer escapar de seu olho. Ele apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente._

_Rony olha para o amigo, entre todas as coisas estúpidas que ele já viu Harry fazer, essa superou todas as suas expectativas. Depois do período em que o ruivo sentiu um certo ciúme da irmã, ele começou a perceber que aquele era um casal que se amava verdadeiramente. __**E se até eu percebi é porque está escrito na testa deles, com aquelas letras dos fogos que os gêmeos soltam de vez em quando. O que esse maluco pensa que está fazendo?**_

O que você tem na cabeça? - _Rony expressa seu pensamento de forma exasperada_

_Harry olha para o amigo.** Será que ele não vê o óbvio? **Ele pensa e responde de forma ríspida_ – O que eu tenho na cabeça? O que EU tenho na cabeça? Que tal um bruxo filho da mãe que quer a MINHA cabeça! Que tal um ser desprezível que não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que esteja ligado a mim! Que tal uma amostra de ser humano que se descobrir o quanto a sua irmã é importante pra mim seria como ganhar um presente de natal antecipado!

_Depois da explosão Harry olha para o amigo. A fisionomia do ruivo passou de vermelho intenso a extremamente pálida. _- Desculpa cara, eu me exaltei (_Harry fala meio envergonhado_).

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que fosse assim... - _Rony fala olhando espantado para Harry_

_Harry suspira_ – O cara de cobra é capaz disso e de muito mais, você já deveria saber...

_Rony interrompe _– Não... Eu sei do que ele é capaz. Eu só não imaginava que você fosse tão apaixonado pela Gina. Quer dizer, eu sabia sim, mas não que você era apaixonado a ponto de ficar totalmente estúpido.

Ei! Briga, mas não ofende. _(Harry interrompe, meio chateado) _Quer dizer que tentar proteger a sua irmã é estupidez?

E isso vai fazer com que você a esqueça? _(Rony argumenta ainda pensando no quanto o amigo pode ser estúpido às vezes) _Vai fazer que você deixe de gostar dela? Se não for, meu amigo. Você está mais ferrado do que eu pensei. Até um trasgo consegue perceber que você gosta da Gina o que dirá então um legitimente tão bom quanto o cara de cobra? Até porque a sua oclumência não é lá essas coisas...

_Harry olha meio espantado para o amigo e abaixa os olhos. Rony continua_ – Você não pensou nisso, pensou?

**Harry **– Na verdade não. Quando vi Dumbledore ser enterrado, a única coisa que pensei foi que não suportaria perder mais ninguém e se afastá-la de mim for o único modo de protegê-la...

_Rony interrompe_ – E agora você está percebendo que fez besteira...

_Harry no entanto não dá o braço a torcer_ – Mesmo assim ainda acho que tomei a decisão certa. Ela pode não estar totalmente protegida, mas correria mais perigo se eu estivesse a seu lado. Por mais difícil que seja, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer...

_Rony olha para o amigo e não fala nada. O ruivo conhece muito bem a sua irmã e sabe que ela não sairá do lado dele, mesmo que Harry não queira ou não perceba. Foi assim desde que ela o conheceu e não vai ser agora que vai mudar_

_Os dois amigos se preparam para entrar quando percebem uma coruja no céu. Harry a reconhece como uma das corujas de Hogwarts. __**Eu devia imaginar...**__ Pensa. _

_Antes de sair da casa dos tios ele mandou Edwiges avisar McGonagall que não pretendia voltar para a escola e certamente essa coruja que está chegando tem alguma mensagem referente a isso_

_Quando a coruja pousa, Harry e Rony vêem espantados que realmente é de Hogwarts, mas além de uma carta pra Harry há também uma para Gina._

_Rony olha para os dois envelopes e depois para o amigo _– Tem uma pra Gina também. O que a McGonagall quer com ela?

_Harry olha para o amigo e fica calado. Ele não sabe o que responder e ele também está se fazendo a mesma pergunta._

_Os dois amigos entram, a família já está tomando café. Rony entrega o envelope para Gina. _

Pra mim? - _A ruiva fala sem entender_

É... _(Rony fala) _A gente também não entendeu...

_Gina olha para a carta e para os amigos, mas ao invés de ler na presença de todos ela pega o envelope__ e vai para o quarto_

_Hermione olha para os amigos e sussurra_ – Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? Por que a Gina recebeu essa carta?

Eu também queria saber... _(Harry fala sem esconder a sua curiosidade) _Eu escrevi pra McGonagall comunicando que não voltaria _(ele olha pra amiga que está prestes a argumentar que isso foi arriscado)_. Eu sei que foi arriscado Mione, mas achei que devia alguma satisfação a ela. Eu acho que foi por isso que ela mandou essa carta, ela falou que quer conversar comigo antes das aulas começarem, mas ainda não entendo o que a Gina tem a ver com isso... (_para por um momento_) será que a diretora pensa que a Gina pode me convencer a terminar o ano?

_Hermione discorda _– Acho difícil a McGonagall fazer algo assim. Ela não é de mandar recado.

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Gina_

_Ela lê novamente a carta da diretora procurando absorver cada palavra. A ruiva ainda não compreendeu o que Minerva McGonagall quis dizer_

"Cara senhorita Weasley

Você deve estar achando estranho receber uma coruja de Hogwarts que contenha algo diferente da lista de materiais, mas as circunstâncias não permitiram que nos falássemos antes.

Alguns dias antes do acontecimento que vitimou Dumbledore, eu e o diretor conversamos muito sobre você e Harry. Dumbledore me fez várias revelações que dizem respeito a vocês dois. É de extrema importância que eu converse com você e com ele antes do início das aulas, é um pedido do próprio Dumbledore. Se vocês dois estiverem de acordo eu providenciarei uma escolta para ambos alguns dias antes das aulas começarem.

Atenciosamente

Minerva McGonagall"

_Gina olha pensativa para a carta. Ela sabe que Harry também recebeu uma..._

XXXXX

_Pouco tempo depois, Harry está sozinho no quarto que divide com Rony. Ele acabou de ler novamente a carta da diretora e ainda está tentando processar as palavras_

"Senhor Harry Potter

Imagino que você ficará surpreso ao receber essa carta, ou talvez não... Mas me atrevo a dizer que nesse exato momento você deve estar se perguntando o porquê da senhorita Weasley receber uma também.

Não posso adiantar muita coisa agora, não seria seguro. Por enquanto só o que posso dizer é que preciso falar com você e com a senhorita Weasley antes que o ano letivo comece. É um pedido do próprio Dumbledore, ele deixou instruções precisas antes de tudo acontecer e cabe a mim cumpri-las.

Se você e a senhorita Weasley estiverem de acordo, mandarei uma escolta alguns dias antes das aulas começarem

Atenciosamente

Minerva McGonagall"

_**O que será que ela quer? E o que ela quer com a Gina? **__É o que ele pensa ao mesmo tempo em que ouve alguém bater_

Incomodo? - _Gina abre a porta devagar. E assim como Harry, ela também está com sua carta na mão._

Não, imagine... Entra (_Harry olha para ruiva e respira fundo para se controlar. Desde que ele chegou o menino que sobreviveu vem temendo estar assim tão próximo)_ Você também recebeu... A diretora quer falar com a gente. Você tem idéia do que seja?

_Gina olha para o moreno. Ela, por um momento, pensa que a conversa que teve com Dumbledore sobre suas sensações possa ter algo a ver com isso. A ruiva chega a cogitar abrir seu coração para Harry. **Não... Não posso fazer isso, não agora. Ele vai ficar ainda mais apreensivo. Não posso legar mais um fardo a ele.** _

_Então ela apenas diz _– Não... Tudo bem que ela queira falar com você, mas não sei porque eu também fui chamada. Quer dizer... Eu e Dumbledore tivemos uma conversa no ano passado... Ele falou umas coisas que eu não entendi direito. Só que depois nunca mais tocou no assunto. Agora eu não sei por que isso não pode esperar até a nossa volta... (_olha pra Harry e vê que ele está meio sem jeito. Então Gina compreende tudo_) Você não vai voltar?

_Harry olha pra Gina desconcertado._ _**Ela me conhece.**__ Pensa decidindo não negar as suas intenções _– Eu não posso voltar... Eu preciso ir atrás dele... Eu devo isso a Dumbledore... A Sirius... A meus pais

_Gina olha para aquele rosto tão amado. __**Ele está sofrendo.**__ Ela pensa. Antes que se debulhe em lágrimas, ela respira fundo e fala_ – Mas você vai comigo? Antes das aulas começarem?

_Antes que ele fale alguma coisa a ruiva continua_ – Deve ser algo importante. Foi um pedido do Dumbledore

**Harry** – Vou... Mas assim que souber do que se trata, eu partirei.

_Ele olha pra Gina como se esperasse que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas a ruiva apenas olha pra ele e sai._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem. Eu sei que eles estão meio pequenos, mas eu prefiro fazer capítulos menores e não demorar uma eternidade pra atualizar

Ahn? Eu ESTOU demorando uma eternidade? Imagina gente, tem fics que passam meses sem atualizar! Eu nunca faço isso... O problema é que eu não posso me esquecer da vida lá fora né. Tenho que trabalhar pra garantir o meu pão de cada dia... Além disso eu tenho as minhas outras fics e tenho que dar atenção a todas (não posso me arriscar a gerar uma crise de ciúmes entre elas)

Deixando as asneiras de lado. É só... Ah! Antes que me esqueça, quero apresentar um grande amigo meu. Dêem uma olhadinha aí no canto inferior, um botãozinho roxo (na verdade não sei se ele é realmente roxo, a cor é meio duvidosa)... Acharam? É o botãozinho das reviews e ele tem a capacidade de fazer uma autora MUITO feliz! E o melhor, é de graça, não engorda e nem transmite qualquer doença. Eu garanto!

Então...

Reviews please!

Beijos e boa leitura!


	6. Chapter 6

_Os dias passam, nem Harry e nem Gina tocam mais no assunto das cartas. Pra falar a verdade, eles praticamente não conversam entre si. Todos na toca já notaram que há alguma coisa errada, mas ninguém fala sobre o assunto. É como se soubessem que isso é algo que ambos precisam resolver sem nenhuma interferência._

_Sim... Os dias passam e passam rapidamente levando com eles a semana. Finalmente chega o aniversário de Harry..._

XXXXX

_O menino que sobreviveu acorda com um bolo no estômago, ele vê Rony dormindo e percebe que embora já tenha amanhecido ainda é muito cedo. Mas Harry sabe que não vai mais conseguir dormir, então ele se levanta tomando cuidado para não acordar o amigo e vai para o jardim. __**Hoje a proteção acaba...**__ Ele não consegue deixar de pensar enquanto caminha pela grama. __**Será que Voldemor vai me atacar? Será que o pessoal da toca corre perigo por eu estar aqui? Talvez fosse melhor eu partir agora mesmo. Não quero ser culpado de mais nenhuma morte... **Harry sabe que não suportaria se algo acontecesse com a família que ele considera como sua, mas ao mesmo ele sabe que não pode partir assim. Seria uma desfeita com os Weasleys que já fizeram e ainda fazem tanto por ele._

_O barulho de passos interrompe seus pensamentos. Harry vê Rony e Hermione caminhando em sua direção e nota uma expressão indefinida nas faces de ambos, ele olha curioso para os amigos_

_Rony logo explica_ – Viemos ver como você se sente sendo um bruxo adulto

_Hermione completa_ – E garantir que você não faça nenhuma besteira... Como ir embora pra proteger a gente por exemplo.

_Harry olha para os amigos meio desconcertado _– Eu nunca iria embora! Não sem me despedir, mas vocês tem que admitir que a minha presença aqui...

_Rony interrompe _– Nem pense em fazer uma coisa dessas! Você-sabe-quem tem mil e um motivos pra atacar minha família. Se ele fizer isso não vai ser por sua causa. Além disso, nós já falamos que vamos com você.

É... Vocês falaram _(Harry suspira desanimado) _Mas não sei se concordo com isso

Concordando ou não, nós iremos. _(Hermione fala categórica) _É melhor você guardar suas forças pra derrotar o Voldemort ao invés de ficar discutindo com a gente.

_Rony apazigua_ – Vamos entrar. Minha mãe preparou um café da manhã especial. E nada de pensar em sair daqui agora. Nós iremos sair juntos

_Harry suspira conformado_ – Eu não tenho como impedir que vocês me acompanhem. Mas vou precisar ir a Hogwarts antes.

_Rony e Hermione olham pra Harry sem entender, Harry continua_ – A carta que recebi da McGonagall, eu falei que ela queria falar comigo e com a Gina, lembram? Pois bem, ela diz para eu e a Gina irmos à escola antes do início do ano letivo. Ela falou que Dumbledore... Quer dizer, o quadro dele, gostaria de falar comigo e com a Gina...

**Rony** – Eu não pensei que você teria que ir a Hogwarts, achei que a diretora fosse entrar em contato depois _(ele para pensativo)_ Eu ainda não entendi o que a minha irmã tem a ver com isso...

**Harry** – Eu também não sei dizer... Há alguns dias que venho pensando nisso e não cheguei a conclusão alguma.

A gente pode pensar nisso depois _(Hermione fala se dirigindo à toca) _A senhora Weasley está esperando com o café da manhã

XXXXX

_Na cozinha Molly fez o bolo preferido de Harry, bem como todas as coisas que ele gosta. Assim que entra pela porta, Harry recebe da senhora Weasley um abraço que não deixa nada a dever aos abraços de Hagrid. Molly enxuga uma lágrima discreta e avisa que alguns amigos íntimos virão mais tarde para que eles cortem o bolo. _– Eu sei que você pode achar que essa não é uma ocasião propícia Harry, mas uma coisa que eu aprendi é que devemos aproveitar todos os bons momentos...

_Harry não está com tanta vontade de comemorar, mas sabe, no fundo, que a senhora Weasley tem razão. Vai ser uma boa oportunidade de rever os amigos, já que ele não sabe o que pode acontecer_ – Quem virá? (_Ele pergunta)_

_Rony adianta-se_ – Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Dino... Ah! E a Luna vem com o Neville. (_olha pra Harry e sorri_) a Gina falou que recebeu uma coruja dela e ela contou que os dois estão namorando...

_Harry esboça um sorriso. __**Apesar de tudo as pessoas tocam a sua vida... Neville e Luna... Rony e Hermione assim que os dois cabeças dura resolverem admitir, eu e Gina... Não Harry! Tire isso da cabeça, não existe mais você e Gina... Vocês terminaram esqueceu? VOCÊ terminou com ela!**_

XXXXX

_O dia passa normalmente, os convidados começaram a chegar por volta das seis. Além da família Weasley cerca de dez convidados vieram parabenizar Harry. É a sua primeira festa de aniversário e com a companhia daquelas pessoas que ele mais prezava. Tinha tudo para que ele estivesse gostando..._

_Ele estava odiando! _

_Harry passou a odiar no exato momento que percebeu que Dino estava descaradamente flertando com a sua ruiva e que ele não poderia falar ou fazer nada quanto a isso_

_Harry sente o sangue subir ao ver Dino se aproximar de Gina como quem não quer nada e tocá-la acidentalmente enquanto conversam. Seu instinto assassino torna-se mais intenso ao notar o belo sorriso que há no rosto da ruiva._

_Ele sai e vai dar uma volta no jardim sem perceber o sorriso nos lábios de Hermione. Não é preciso ser a garota mais inteligente da escola para perceber o que se passa na cabeça do amigo... Ciúmes!_

XXXXX

_Harry chuta algumas pedrinhas pelo jardim tentando inutilmente se acalmar. __**O que você queria seu idiota? Que ela ficasse chorando e implorando pra voltar? Que ela ficasse te esperando por meses ou anos até que o mundo bruxo seja salvo e que seja seguro pra vocês ficarem juntos?**_

_Harry chuta uma pedra com mais força, ele tem consciência que é exatamente isso que ele queria. Por mais egoista e irracional que fosse Harry sabe que lá no fundo, bem no fundo ele gostaria que Gina lhe esperasse_

_Harry James Potter agora um bruxo adulto com a missão de acabar com um maníaco com sede de poder tinha, além de tudo, que lidar com o monstrinho verde do ciúme e sinceramente ele descobriu que prefere enfrentar dez Voldemorts a continuar com aquela horrível sensação em seu peito._

_Ele senta-se na grama e fica observando as estrelas até notar que a ruiva dos seus sonhos senta-se a seu lado_

Você saiu sem falar com ninguem... Desse jeito eu vou achar que você não está se divertindo... - _Ela fala e Harry pode sentir uma leve ironia na sua voz_

_Harry olha para Gina, engole a resposta que gostaria de dar e diz apenas_ – Ao contrário de você, que parece estar se divertindo muito

_Gina sente o coração falhar uma batida ao perceber uma pontinha de ciúmes na voz de Harry. Ela engole o sorriso que está se formando em seu rosto e rebate_ – É verdade, realmente eu estou me divertindo... É sempre bom rever velhos amigos

_**Essa ruiva está me provocando...**__ Harry pensa e evita olhar para a garota. Ele sente que se fizer isso não vai resistir e vai agarrá-la lá mesmo, sem se importar com os pais ou os irmãos dela que podem aparecer a qualquer momento._

_**Como se adiantasse não olhá-la... **Ele __pensa__**. O perfume inebriante dela já me deixa louco... Eu não preciso sequer olha-la para sentir o gosto de seus lábios...**_

_Gina interrompe seu devaneio_ – Eu não podia deixar de entregar o seu presente

_Harry olha meio desconcertado para a ruiva. Não passou pela sua cabeça que ela fosse lhe dar um presente _– Não precisava...

_Gina olha pra ele _– Você já devia saber que eu não faço as coisas porque precisa... Eu faço porque eu quero.

_Ela se aproxima ainda mais. Harry pode notar a expressão decidida de sempre, mesmo que lá no fundo seus olhos deixem transparecer uma pontinha de tristeza._

_Ela lhe entrega uma caixinha. Ele hesita por um momento, mas acaba abrindo..._

_Dentro da caixa um pequeno pingente em forma de sol com uma fina corrente de ouro. Harry olha para ela, ele reconhece o pingente. Foi um presente que ele deu para a Gina logo no início do namoro. _

_Ele fica terrivelmente triste e chateado pelo fato da sua ruiva ter escolhido justamente o seu aniversário para lhe devolver o presente, e justamente desta forma. **Tudo bem que eu terminei com ela, mas a Gina não precisava agir desta maneira...**_

_Como se lesse os seus pensamentos a ruiva fala_ – Você me deu essa corrente, eu me lembro bem...

_Harry também se recorda _– A gente estava na beira do lago matando aula e comentando o que a Hermione faria quando a gente voltasse pra sala comunal...

_Gina olha para o moreno com uma expressão saudosista em seu semblante _– É... Aquela época foi uma da mais felizes da minha vida... Nesse dia eu vi que você realmente se importava com a Gina, e não com a irmãzinha do Rony.

_Harry olha para Gina sem entender direito.__** Será que ela está tão magoada comigo que não quer nada que lembre o nosso namoro?**_

_Gina interrompe o seu devaneio_ – Você não deve estar entendendo nada... Ou então deve estar entendendo tudo errado, eu não estou simplesmente lhe devolvendo o seu presente (_olha no fundo dos olhos dele)_ eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa destas com você.

_Harry esboça um sorriso_ – Confesso que não estou entendendo mesmo. Você havia gostado tanto...

_Gina fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, a ruiva respira fundo e fala_ – Eu andei estudando... Magia antiga... Como você sempre estava se metendo em encrencas eu queria fazer alguma coisa que te ajudasse (_ela sorri diante do semblante de Harry que diz em silêncio que não é bem ele que se metia em encrencas e sim elas que o procuravam) _Consegui fazer um feitiço de proteção nesse pingente. Eu não queria me desfazer dele, mas tinha que ser um objeto especial para nós dois. E nesta altura do campeonato você precisa de toda a proteção que conseguir...

_Harry olha espantado pra Gina_ – Você conseguiu? Isso é magia avançada

_Gina sorri_ – A Hermione vai ficar orgulhosa de mim... Não foi fácil e não posso dizer que vai funcionar, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Foi de coração...

_Os olhos verdes de Harry encontram os olhos cor de chocolate de Gina. Ele está visivelmente emocionado quando balbucia _– É claro que vai funcionar. Eu confio em você.

_Ele pega a corrente e coloca no pescoço. Ao entrar em contato com a pele ele emite um raio de luz e desaparece. _

_Harry olha intrigado para a ruiva, ela sorri_ – Acho que está dando certo...

**Harry** – Mas ele desapareceu!

_Gina o tranquiliza _– De acordo com o feitiço ele só vai aparecer quando for necessário. Não se preocupe, se o feitiço realmente deu certo ele saberá quando.

_Harry olha para a ruiva e sorri_ – Obrigado.

_Gina aproxima seu rosto e fica a centímetros do rosto de Harry _– Imagine...

_Harry pode sentir o perfume da ruiva invadir cada poro de seu corpo. Ele tem certeza que seu coração acabou de realizar uma pirueta dentro de seu peito. Gina se aproxima ainda mais e lhe dá um beijo suave no rosto, bem perto da boca. Questão de milímetros..._

Feliz aniversário, Harry... – _Ela fala e se retira, deixando o menino que sobreviveu em estado semi-catatônico com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Apenas por um segundo Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente apaixonado, apenas por um segundo ele não precisa mais salvar o mundo bruxo, apenas por um segundo ele não tem que cumprir uma profecia de vida ou morte... Apenas por um segundo... Mas esse segundo mágico passou e Harry não pode deixar de lembrar do que o aguarda. A diferença é que neste exato momento ele possui uma paz incrível em seu coração._

_Rony e Hermione o chamam para cantar os parabéns. Os três amigos entram, Harry agora está estranhamente satisfeito, nem Dino ao lado de Gina lhe consegue tirar o bom humor..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar não posso deixar de agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo. Valeu mesmo gente! E agradeço ainda mais aos que perdem um minutinho de seu tempo pra deixar uma review. Vocês não imaginam como isso é importante. Só quem escreve sabe o prazer que é entrar no link da fic e ver que tem comentário novo

Em segundo lugar, desculpem a demora. Além das razões de sempre o ff resolveu mudar seu layout e eu... Digamos... Apanhei um pouquinho pra me familiarizar (sou uma negação em "english")

Ah! Antes que me esqueça, eu fiz um videozinho para a fic. Totalmente amador vou logo avisando, é meu primeiro vídeo. Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha passa no meu profile e entra no meu multiply. Aí é só procurar pelos vídeos... (eu tentei colocar o link aqui, mas ele foi comido pelo ff)

Bem, é só. Beijos e boa leitura. E deixem sua review (pode ser pequenininha, eu vou adorar mesmo assim)


	7. Chapter 7

_Os dias se arrastam e Harry não teve mais nenhuma oportunidade de falar com Gina a sós. Toda a família está empenhada nos preparativos do casamento de Gui e Fleur e não sobra muito tempo para qualquer outra coisa. Ele pra falar a verdade achou até bom, é difícil pra Harry ficar ao lado de Gina sem poder dar vazão a tudo que sente._

_Finalmente chega o grande dia. Se quando Harry chegou à toca a senhora Weasley estava a um passo da histeria no dia do casamento ela estava totalmente histérica. Mal o sol surgiu e ela acordou todos na casa aos gritos para que eles ajudassem nos últimos preparativos. E pobre de quem ousasse reclamar! A senhora ruiva seria capaz de contrariar todo o seu instinto protetor e lançar uma azaração muito, muito dolorosa_

_O casamento será realizado num dos salões do ministério. Um presente pelos bons serviços prestados pela família Weasley no combate as trevas, foi o que o próprio ministro falou, mas todos sabiam que no fundo o que o ministro queria era atrair a simpatia de Harry Potter através deste gesto e quem sabe assim conseguir alguma colaboração por parte do eleito._

_No início Arthur pensou em recusar a oferta, pois sabia muito bem que o ministro com certeza iria lhe cobrar a gentileza, mas como o ministro falou também com os pais de Fleur e eles gostaram muito da idéia, ele não teve como escapar. _

Ora pai, depois a gente manda pra ele uma caixa de logros da gemialidades e está tudo bem -_ Os gêmeos disseram e o patriarca Weasley acabou concordando com a condição de Fred e Jorge **não **enviarem nada ao ministro._

_Pensando bem, até que não foi uma má idéia uma vez que o local onde seria a cerimônia foi um dos principais atritos entre as duas famílias. A senhora Weasley por pouco não se pegou com a mãe de Fleur quando esta lhe disse que o casamento deveria acontecer na França. O salão do ministério colocou fim à discussão ou pelo menos a parte que se referia ao local do enlace._

_Embora o casamento vá ser realizado apenas à noite, todos têm muito que fazer durante o dia. Depois de intermináveis discussões entre Molly e a mãe de Fleur as duas chegaram num consenso que os Weasleys cuidariam da comida e os Delacour da decoração. E toda a família está empenhada em ajudar com os preparativos dos pratos_

_O dia passa rapidamente e logo todos estão se arrumando para o casamento. Harry veste uma calça preta e uma camisa branca e está tentando inutilmente domar seus cabelos_

Se eu fosse você, eu desistia (_diz Rony com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto)_ nem com feitiço você dá jeito nesse cabelo, mas não se preocupe, ela gosta assim mesmo.

_Harry o encara curioso_ – Ela quem?

_Rony olha para o amigo_ – Não finja que não entendeu, a Gina, é claro! Se você disser que não é por causa dela que você está se arrumando há mais tempo que a noiva eu me transformo em um mini pufe

_Harry pensa em negar, mas desiste de tentar enganá-lo afinal Rony o conhece melhor que ele mesmo_ – Eu sou tão evidente assim?

Você se esquece que eu te conheço há anos, _(o ruivo argumenta) _eu posso ter demorado pra perceber o seu interesse na minha irmã. Mas agora é evidente! Você só falta babar quando ela está perto. E quanto tenta fingir que não olha pra ela fica pior ainda

_Harry sorri e resolve devolver a provocação na mesma moeda _– Não exagera, ou eu vou ser obrigado a contar como são as suas reações quando você está perto de uma certa garota. Uma garota que, aliás, está no quarto com sua irmã...

_Rony levanta-se e vai para a janela. Mas Harry não vai desistir tão fácil_ – Eu conheço vocês há anos, está escrito em sua testa com letras garrafais que você está interessado na Hermione. Até sua família já percebeu

_Rony olha para Harry como se não acreditasse e fica extremamente vermelho. Ele tenta balbuciar algo, mas a voz não sai._

_Harry sorri_ – Eu posso considerar seu silêncio como uma afirmação? Ou você vai cair na besteira de negar? O que falta para vocês se entenderem?

_Rony olha pra Harry como se o amigo não percebesse o óbvio.__** Por que a garota mais inteligente de Hogwars vai querer algo com um cara que não tem onde cair morto, com uma penca de irmãos e cujo maior mérito é ser amigo de Harry Potter?**__ O ruivo suspira e fala tristemente _– Falta ela se interessar por mim...

**Harry** – Então você é mais cego do que eu imaginava...

_Rony olha furioso para Harry, está a um passo de começar uma briga. Antes que ele fale alguma coisa Harry continua_ – Só você não percebeu que ela ficou furiosa quando você não a convidou para o baile do quarto ano, só você não percebeu como ela ficou chateada quando você se agarrava com a Lilá o ano passado.

Isso é ciúme de amiga... (_O ruivo fala sem muita convicção)_ Não significa necessariamente que ela esteja interessada...

RONY WEASLEY! _(Harry fala mais alto que gostaria, assustando o amigo)._ Quer dizer que você tem coragem de ir comigo atrás do Voldemort e não tem coragem de se declarar pra mulher que você ama?

_Rony ainda tenta balbuciar_ – Não... Não é amor. Eu só estou... Atraído por ela

_Harry suspira. __**Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei**_ – Você não é covarde Rony. Você é um grifinório lembra? Todo mundo já percebeu que vocês se amam...

_O olhar que Harry dá ao ruivo não admite que ele o conteste. Rony senta-se ao lado do amigo _– Ta, vamos supor, eu disse SUPOR, que eu esteja apaixonado por ela... O que faz você pensar que ela gosta de mim?

_**Isso realmente vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei... **__Pensa Harry_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Gina_

_A ruiva fecha o vestido e começa a dar um jeito nos cabelos. __**Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em ser dama de honra. **A ruiva __pensa.__** E justamente com a insuportável da Gabrielle. **_

_A menina que é pouco mais que uma criança já descobriu seus poderes de veela e se diverte em usá-los o que irrita profundamente a ruiva. __**Ela me tira do sério, e à Hermione também.**__ Gina pensa. Ela já percebeu que a sua melhor amiga perde o rumo quando a irmã mais nova de Fleur senta-se ao lado de Rony e joga seu charme veela em cima do ruivo, embora a morena não admita..._

_Gina diverte-se em ver que ela fica furiosa ao ver Gabrielle se insinuar para Rony. __**Mas o que Hermione ainda não percebeu é que meu irmão não está nem aí pra cria de veela, que o interesse dele está centrado em outra garota... Nenhum dos dois admite...**__ A ruiva pensa com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto vê Hermione sair desanimada do banheiro_

Eu nunca devia ter deixado minha mãe me convencer a comprar esse vestido. _(a morena se olha no espelho e fala desanimada para a amiga)_Não tenho corpo pra isso!

Não tem? (_Gina fala sem acreditar no que está ouvindo. Definitivamente Hermione ainda se vê como aquela menina de cabelos lanzudos e dentes enormes)_ – Hermione, acorda! Olha só pra você. Você está linda!

_A morena olha para seu vestido azul turquesa que possui um longo decote nas costas_ – Estou mesmo bem?

_Gina olha de cima a baixo para a amiga_ – Esse vestido é exatamente o que uma pessoa com um corpo perfeito como o seu usaria para ir a esse casamento. Você está linda! Eu conheço um certo ruivo que daria a vida pra correr os dedos nesse decote das suas costas

_Hermione olha para o espelho novamente sem acreditar muito. Um pouco mais alta que Gina, o vestido caia perfeitamente em seu corpo bem feito, seus cabelos haviam passado por um processo trouxa chamado relaxamento e estavam mais soltos e brilhantes. Ninguém nunca diria que a menininha desajeitada iria se transformar em uma jovem tão atraente_

Você tem certeza que estou bem? - _Ela pergunta ainda sem acreditar_

_Gina sorri_ – Você está linda. Pelo menos você pôde escolher o que vestir... (_a ruiva olha desanimada para seu traje de dama de honra)_. E não vai ter nenhuma veela com um vestido igual ao seu

_É a vez de Hermione sorrir_ – Você não está gostando nada da idéia de vestir uma roupa igual a da Gabrielle, estou certa?

_Gina confirma_ – Não sei como deixei a minha mãe me convencer... Isso é tão infantil! E agora eu não posso fazer nada. Eu prometi que seria a dama de honra...

_Hermione fica pensativa por um momento _– Sim, você prometeu que seria a dama de honra, mas não prometeu que ficaria na festa com o mesmo vestido. Prometeu?

_O semblante da ruiva ilumina-se, às vezes as melhores idéias são ridiculamente simples_ – Não... Não prometi

_No mesmo instante seu sorriso se fecha. –_ Mas de que adianta? Eu não tenho outro vestido para a ocasião

_É a vez de Hermione sorrir e abrir seu malão_. – Minha mãe andava atacada nas compras estes últimos dias. Quando eu comentei que você teria que ficar com a mesma roupa que a outra dama e que com certeza não iria gostar ela comprou isso pra você.

_A ruiva pega o vestido e olha maravilhada pra ele - _Eu não posso aceitar. _(Gina balança a cabeça negativamente) _Sua mãe mal me conhece...

Você que pensa (_Hermione fala)_ eu falo tanto em vocês que ela conhece o pessoal da toca como a palma da mão. Por favor, aceite amiga. Quando eu vi este vestido achei que ficaria perfeito em você. Minha mãe fez questão de comprar... Aceite nem que seja pra matar aquela veela filhote de raiva.

_Gina pega o vestido _– É lindo Mione. Obrigada. Mas como irei levá-lo para usar depois da festa? Se minha mãe souber, ela não vai concordar

Você esquece que eu sou uma bruxa maior de idade? _(a morena fala assumindo seu característico ar de sabe-tudo) _Nada que um reducto não resolva. Agora experimente o vestido que eu quero ver como vai ficar

_As duas amigas trocam um sorriso cumplice e Gina pega o vestido. Não há tempo a perder, dentro de alguns minutos toda a família estará reunida para testemunhar o casamento de Gui e Fleur..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, eu admito que desta vez extrapolei com a demora. Milhões de desculpas por isso. Eu viajei na semana passada e isso atrapalhou um pouquinho minhas atualizações. Depois que eu voltei ainda tinha uma tonelada de pendências no trabalho. Quem trabalha em escola sabe que o final do ano é barra pesada.

Está ficando complicado manter o ritmo das fics, mas eu prometo que vou tentar não atrasar muito as postagens (eu disse tentar, se não conseguir por favor não me azarem, eu juro que este período negro passa)

Mas vamos à fic. Está aí o capítulo. Meio pequeno eu sei, mas como já falei várias vezes, tenho alguma dificuldade em fazer capítulos grandes (estou tentando trabalhar isso, eu juro). Além disso, eu achei melhor dividir o capítulo pra poder atualizar mais rápido, ou seja, se não tivesse feito isso vocês ainda teriam que esperar mais.

No próximo capítulo teremos o casamento, a festa e tudo pode acontecer... (sorriso misterioso da autora)

Beijos e boa leitura.

Espero que gostem e comentem (cara de cachorro abandonado...)


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry está sentado ao lado de Lupin e Tonks numa das primeiras filas. Ele nunca viu um casamento bruxo, mas Hermione (é claro!) leu sobre isso e disse não ser muito diferente do casamento trouxa. Ao invés do padre ou juiz são os pais quem abençoam a união ou na falta destes uma pessoa mais velha que seja importante na vida do casal. Essa é a principal diferença, foi o que ela falou._

_A cerimônia transcorre normalmente. Harry percebe que ambas as famílias estão bastante emocionadas. É como se no meio de toda a loucura a vida teimasse em seguir seu caminho normal. Algumas pessoas se unem, outras se separam... Ele evita olhar para Gina. Ele vem fazendo isso desde que ela surgiu na igreja, maravilhosa num vestido rosa suave. Ele sabe que se o fizer não conseguirá mais tirar os olhos dela. _

_Ao invés disso ele se distrai observando seus dois melhores amigos fingirem que não estão percebendo a presença um do outro. Ele se lembra bem da cara que o ruivo fez ao ver Hermione descer as escadas na toca. O amigo só faltou perder o fôlego quando viu o decote do vestido da morena. __**Esses dois não têm jeito...**__ Pensa o moreno. __**Nenhum dos dois dá o braço a torcer, mas a atração entre eles é quase palpável. Se eles soubessem o tempo que estão perdendo... Se eles soubessem como ter alguém a quem amar é importante... É Harry, dois pesos e duas medidas. **Ele se recrimina mentalmente.** Como eu posso torcer para que meus amigos assumam o que sente e coloco Gina pra fora da minha vida? Não... É diferente. Não é o Rony ou a Hermione que Voldemort quer, ele quer a mim**_

_Harry faz um esforço para não pensar nisso e se concentra em ouvir os votos. Neste momento seu olhar se cruza com o de Gina. Harry percebe que ela segura as lágrimas com dificuldade. Ela abaixa os olhos meio envergonhada. Ele luta contra a imagem de Gina, linda em um vestido de noiva, olhando nos seus olhos e promentendo amá-lo para sempre e a partir deste momento não consegue mais prestar atenção em nada, a imagem da ruiva a lhe perseguir durante o restante da cerimônia..._

XXXXX

_Após o casamento os presentes vão para a festa. Já no salão, Harry não consegue resistir e procura Gina com os olhos. __**Aonde ela se meteu?**__ Ele pensa vasculhando o salão minuciosamente_

_Hermione senta-se a seu lado_ – Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ela aparece (_ela fala com um sorriso nos lábios)._

_Harry faz a sua melhor cara de paisagem_ – Não sei do que você está falando, não estou procurando ninguém...

Tudo bem, se você diz que não está... _(a morena responde ironicamente) _A propósito, aquela que você **não** está procurando acaba de aparecer.

_Harry olha rápido para a porta, rápido demais... __**Droga!**__ Pensa ele ao ver que Hermione está encarando-o e sorrindo _– Ela está linda, não? (_Hermione fala enquanto caminha ao encontro da ruiva sem tirar o sorriso irônico do rosto)_

_Mas o moreno não consegue balbuciar uma palavra sequer. Se Gina já estava bonita com a roupa que usou na cerimônia ele agora não tem palavras para descrevê-la. Maravilhosa seria dizer pouco_

_Gina veste um vestido vermelho que realça ainda mais seus cabelos. O corpo é levemente bordado e combina perfeitamente com a saia esvoaçante. A vontade de Harry é caminhar até ela e beijá-la possessivamente, mostrando para todos que a ruiva lhe pertence. Apenas a ele e a mais ninguém!_

_Gina disfarça, mas não contém o sorriso que se forma em seus lábios ao ver que Harry não consegue desviar o olhar. __**Por que os meninos têm que ser tão idiotas? Eu sei que ele queria estar aqui ao meu lado... Por que ele acha que me fazendo sofrer está me protegendo? **__A ruiva sustenta o olhar por algum tempo até que é interrompida por Hermione_

_A morena sorri para a amiga _– Eu falei que você ia fazer sucesso. Olha a cara do Harry, aliás, não só dele (_Hermione olha em volta e vê que grande parte dos garotos presentes olha admirada para a ruiva)._

É... _(Gina fala sem prestar a mínima atenção nos outros garotos) _Pelo menos eu sei que ele não está totalmente indiferente

**Hermione** – Não é totalmente indiferente? Ele está petrificado!

_Gina sorri e não fala nada, Hermione continua_ – Eu não tenho tanta experiência com garotos, mas acho que posso dar um conselho...

_Gina continua calada e Hermione fala_ – Aproveite a festa do seu irmão. Dance, se divirta. Deixe o Harry ver que existem outros rapazes interessados. Quem sabe assim ele se toque. Funcionou da outra vez...

É um bom conselho _(a ruiva fala depois de refletir um minuto. Ela encara a amiga)_ E você pretende fazer isso com meu irmão?

_Hermione fica desconcertada por um momento, em seguida sorri_ – Não tinha pensado nisso, mas já que você falou...

_As duas se dirigem para a pista de dança_

XXXXX

_Em uma mesa um pouco afastada, Harry e Rony observam as duas garotas. Eles não falam nada um com o outro, mas seus pensamentos são praticamente os mesmos..._

_Harry observa Gina dançando, seus movimentos lembram uma ninfa. __**Não apenas pra mim.**__ Ele pensa ao ver que alguns rapazes dançam com ela e ela sorri... Ele nota a beira de uma crise de ciúmes. __**Ela disse que gostava de mim... É, seu idiota, e você terminou com ela mesmo assim. Agora agüenta!**_

_Rony por sua vez, observa Hermione dançando e se lembra da conversa com Harry. Ele tem de admitir que já faz algum tempo que Hermione deixou de ser apenas uma amiga pra ele. __**Mas apaixonado? Não... É exagero do Harry... Exagero dele com certeza. Principalmente quando ele fala que ela gosta de mim. Se gostasse não estaria dançando com aqueles rapazes. **__Ele pensa procurando convencer a si mesmo, mas sem fazer esforço para controlar o ciúme._

_Começa a sessão de música lenta, Hermione dança com um rapaz loiro que provavelmente é parente da noiva. O ruivo acompanha cada movimento. Sempre achando que o rapaz está perto demais e sem coragem de ir até lá. __**Droga! O que mais falta acontecer? **O ruivo pensa cada vez mais mal humorado_

_Logo ele vê que essa é uma pergunta que nunca deve ser feita!_

XXXXX

_Hermione está dançando com um primo de Fleur cujo nome ela não se recorda. Ela percebe que Rony não tira os olhos do local. __**Ruivo idiota!**__ Pensa. __**Vai ficar aí parado o tempo todo? Por que você não me tira pra dançar? Por que você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?**_

_Ela está absorta em seus pensamentos quando sente alguém tocar no seu ombro ela se vira e vê um rapaz moreno, de sobrancelhas bastante espessas_ – Victor? (_Diz surpresa)_

Oi Hermi-o-nini... - _O apanhador fala ao mesmo tempo que beija a mão de Hermione_

**Hermione** – Não sabia que você havia sido convidado

Eu e a Fleur ficamos amigos na época do torneio. _(Victor explica) _E depois passamos um tempo trocando cartas e ela me convidou para o casamento, mas eu só pude vir agora, pois tive um jogo e o pomo demorou a aparecer (_ele sorri __e olha Hermione de cima a baixo)_ você está linda!

_Hermione sorri um pouco desconcertada com o olhar do apanhador_ – Obrigada

_Victor estende a mão_ – Vamos dançar

_Hermione hesita por um momento, mas acaba dando a mão ao búlgaro_ – Claro!

XXXXX

_Harry observa Rony e segura a custo a vontade de rir. **Isso é porque ele jura que não está apaixonado por ela! Imagina se estivesse... **O menino que sobreviveu pensa ao notar que o ruivo está extremamente vermelho. Sua boca se abre e fecha e ele não consegue emitir nenhum som é como se o seu pior pesadelo viesse à tona. Hermione nos braços de Victor Krum_

_Nem Harry nem Rony percebem quando Gina senta-se entre os dois e fala para o irmão_ – E aí irmãozinho, vai deixar o Vitinho ganhar a garota de novo?

_Rony olha para Gina e a ruiva tem certeza que se olhar lançasse maldições, ela estaria morta agora. Harry apazigua_ – Pega leve, Gina...

Pegar leve? _(a ruiva fala exasperada) _Só porque uns e outros resolveram jogar a felicidade pela janela isso não significa que eu devo deixar meu irmão fazer à mesma coisa. (_Ela ignora o olhar constrangido de Harry)._ E aí Rony, vai deixar mesmo? (_ela olha desafiadoramente para o irmão)_. A Hermione gosta de você, seu burro! Só você não percebeu e agora você vai ficar sentado aí vendo o Krum dar em cima dela?

_O ruivo fica calado por alguns instantes como se estivesse refletindo a respeito das palavras da irmã, então Rony levanta-se num salto e vai em direção á Hermione_

Pegou pesado, Gina - _Harry fala enquanto observa o amigo se afastar_

_Gina sacode os ombros _– Com o Rony não dá pra ser sutil. Mas pelo menos duas pessoas que se gostam vão se entender (_ela fala olhando o irmão que se aproxima da morena)_

XXXXX

_Hermione dança com Victor Krum. Eles tiveram um namorinho sem conseqüências no quarto ano. Mas acabaram decidindo que seria melhor que fossem apenas amigos, pois além de ser difícil levar um namoro à distância Hermione já tinha consciência que seu coração pertencia a outro. Pertencia a um ruivo muito lerdo que não a notaria nem se ela fizesse um feitiço de percepção, pra ser mais exata._

_Eles permanecem dançando até que Victor para no meio da música. A morena vê atônita Rony ao lado deles, o ruivo olha para o apanhador e diz_ – Minha vez agora, Krum.

_Sem dar tempo ao búlgaro de falar alguma coisa, Rony arrebata Hermione dos braços de Krum e começa a dançar com a morena._

Você pode explicar o que está fazendo? - _Hermione ainda atordoada pergunta para o ruivo_

_Rony lança a Hermione um sorriso que a deixa momentaneamente sem fôlego _– Estou dançando com a garota mais bonita da festa (_ele fala bem próximo ao ouvido de Hermione, enquanto a aconchega ainda mais nos braços e vai dançando com ela em direção a área externa do salão)_

XXXXX

_Lá fora uma noite estrelada parece que foi feita sob encomenda para os dois. A morena sente o seu coração bater descontroladamente é como se os seus sonhos mais íntimos estivessem prestes a se realizar_

_Embora Hermione não seja tão pequena, ela mal chega aos ombros de Rony que tem mais de um metro e oitenta. Ela repousa sua cabeça no peito do ruivo e aspira seu perfume__**. Se for um sonho eu não quero acordar nunca. **__Ela pensa enquanto fecha os olhos e decide aproveitar o momento_

_A música acaba e os dois demoram algum tempo ainda pra perceber até que Hermione quebra o devaneio_ – A música já acabou... (_ela sussurra)_

_Rony olha nos olhos dela_ – Não... Não acabou. Você não está ouvindo? (_Ele pega a mão de Hermione e encosta de leve em seu coração)_ Bem aqui... sinta

_Hermione fecha os olhos ao sentir o coração de Rony pulsando descompassadamente da mesma forma que o dela. Ao abrir, percebe o rosto do ruivo se aproximando perigosamente do seu..._

_O beijo é tudo que os dois sempre sonharam, tudo que ambos esperaram durante todos aqueles anos. Vem quente, doce, cheio de paixão. Da paixão que eles sabem que não podem e nem querem mais negar..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso dentro do salão_

_Harry e Gina se entreolham meio desconcertados, há muita coisa para ser dita, mas nenhum dos dois se atreve a falar nada por alguns minutos._

_O clima já está começando a ficar pesado quanto Harry finalmente quebra o silêncio_ – Você reparou que o Rony e a Hermione sumiram?

_Gina dá um sorriso que a faz ficar mais bonita aos olhos de Harry_ – Há algum tempo. Parece que o Roniquinho finalmente resolveu tomar uma atitude

Já não era sem tempo (_Harry sorri visivelmente feliz pelos amigos)_ você acha que assim eles vão parar de discutir?

Duvido muito! (_Gina fala)_ o dia que esses dois não discutirem Voldemort se transformará em uma mocinha meiga e delicada

_Harry sorri por um momento e em seguida fica sério_ – Você viu o que falou?

_Gina para por um momento até que entende_ – Voldemort? (_Harry assente com a cabeça, Gina continua)_ Não vou dizer que o nome não me cause arrepios, mas acho que a intimidade que tivemos no meu primeiro ano na escola já me permite chamá-lo pelo nome (_ela fala com um sorriso triste)._

_Harry olha para Gina. A sua Gina... A sua doce e forte Gina_ – Você não gosta muito de falar nisso não é?

Não é algo do qual eu me orgulhe. É... _(a ruiva fala depois de pensar um instante) _Realmente eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

_Harry vê que Gina está desconfortável e resolve mudar de assunto_ – Dentro de alguns dias vamos voltar pra Hogwarts. Você tem idéia do que eles querem com a gente?

_Gina se lembra vagamente da conversa que teve com Dumbledore há algum tempo, mas como ela não sabe se vai ter algo a ver ela decide não falar nada _– Não... Talvez a McGonagall tenha adivinhado que você não vai voltar e queira tentar convence-lo... Talvez ela ache que eu ainda tenha alguma influência sobre você...

_Harry olha pra Gina desconcertado ao ver um brilho de mágoa no olhar da ruiva, antes que ele possa dizer algo ela se retira e vai conversar com Luna e Neville._

XXXXX

_Lá fora, depois de muitos beijos, Rony e Hermione estão abraçados num canto isolado no jardim. Ambos ainda tentando se convencer que não é um sonho._

_Rony acaricia os cabelos dela e fala_ – Há muito tempo eu sonhava em fazer isso

_Hermione sorri_ – E há muito tempo eu sonhava que você fizesse isso (_então ela fica séria e olha pra el_e e agora?). Como vai ser... Quero dizer... A gente...

Acho que agora você é a minha namorada (_ele olha pra Hermione meio constrangido)_ isso é, se você quiser...

_O beijo que Hermione lhe dá vale mais que mil respostas..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Entrando de mansinho... Oi... Tem alguém aí?

Espero que sim! Pelo amor de Deus, eu sei que demorei muito, mas por favor, não desistam de mim!

Falando sério. Não é costume meu demorar tanto, quem já leu as minhas outras fics sabe disso, mas este final de ano está muito complicado no trabalho. Em alguns dias eu mal consigo acessar a net imagine então escrever alguma coisa! Desculpa mesmo viu pessoal, a demora é por motivos completamente alheios a minha vontade

Mas vamos ao capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Finalmente os cabeças-dura Rony e Hermione se entenderam (faz dancinha tosca). Quanto aos outros dois cabeças-dura... Bem esse vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho (risada maligna da autora que sai correndo e esconde embaixo da cama)

Bem, é só... Desejo pra todo mundo um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações pra todos nós. Espero encontrar todo mundo por aqui no ano que vem!

Beijos e boa leitura! (E que tal um comentariozinho de presente de natal?)


	9. Chapter 9

_Uma semana depois Harry e Gina se preparam para voltar a Hogwarts. A notícia causou algum estarrecimento na família. Ninguém sabia por que foi solicitado aos dos jovens que retornassem à escola antes do início das aulas. Molly no início protestou veementemente contra a idéia de deixar Gina ir. Ela também não achava prudente que Harry fosse, no entanto como o moreno alcançou a maioridade não podia fazer nada para impedir. _

_Depois de passar alguns dias dizendo coisas como " são apenas duas crianças", ela acabou sendo convencida pelos integrantes da ordem que disseram que Dumbledore não ia solicitar a presença do menino que sobreviveu e da Weasley caçula sem um bom motivo._

_Gina termina de fechar o seu malão, ela está levando todo o seu material uma vez que irá ficar para o início do ano letivo. __**Esse ano não vai ser fácil...**__ A ruiva pensa. Não apenas por causa da ausência de Dumbledore, mas também por causa de tudo que estará acontecendo lá fora. No fundo a ruiva se sente chateada por não poder acompanhar Harry Hermione e Rony, mas ela sabe que nenhum dos três aceitaria. Ela sabe que nem Harry nem seu irmão iriam permitir que ela se arriscasse indo com eles, principalmente por ainda ser menor de idade. __**Talvez eles estejam certos, talvez eu vá atrapalhar mais do que ajudar...**_

_**Dumbledore falou que eu seria uma bruxa poderosa. **__Ela pensa com um sorriso triste__**. Uma bruxa poderosa não seria dominada tão facilmente por aquele maldito diário...**_

_Neste momento sua mãe bate na porta dizendo que é hora de ir_

_Ela desce as escadas e vê Harry pronto ao lado de Hagrid e Lupin. Molly olha para a filha e resmunga_ – Ainda não sei se gosto da idéia de vocês viajarem agora, do jeito que as coisas andam... _(ela fala e enxuga uma lágrima. Nos últimos tempos tudo que a senhora ruiva mais quer é manter todos aqueles que ama debaixo de seus olhos)_

Fique tranqüila Molly, _(Lupin intervém antes que a senhora Weasley mude de idéia e proíba a ida da filha) _nós vamos levá-los em segurança e depois, a Minerva não pediria isso se não fosse realmente importante.

_Molly fica calada por um momento, ela sabe que o licantropo tem razão. Que Gina e Harry não seriam chamados sem um motivo realmente sério_ – Que seja. Vocês pegaram tudo? _(ela olha para os dois jovens que balançam a cabeça afirmativamente) _Caso tenham esquecido de alguma coisa mandem uma coruja que dá tempo de mandar pelo Rony quando o ano letivo começar

_Hermione e Rony entreolham-se desconcertados. Eles não querem nem imaginar o que a senhora ruiva diria se soubesse que eles não pretendem voltar..._

_Gina e Harry despedem se de todos e partem_

XXXXX

EM HOGWARTS

_A comitiva aparata um pouco antes dos portões, Harry olha a suntuosa construção. __**Talvez seja última vez que eu entro por estes portões...**__ Ele não consegue deixar de pensar com uma pontinha de tristeza. Aquele é o lugar onde ele viveu os momentos mais felizes de sua vida e alguns dos mais tristes também..._

_Gina olha para Harry. Ela não lê pensamentos, mas consegue saber exatamente o que o moreno está sentindo, ela consegue sentir apenas de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes toda a angústia que assola o coração de seu amado. __**É como se uma parte dele estivesse dentro de mim**__. Sem pensar ela segura a mão de Harry que toma um pequeno susto, mas depois de hesitar um momento entrelaça seus dedos nos da ruiva. Eles se despedem de Lupin e acompanham Hagrid até a entrada do castelo_

_Minerva McGonagall os aguarda, Harry e Gina notam que o semblante da diretora se encontra envelhecido. __**É como se tivesse passado dez anos desde a última vez que nos vimos.**__ Pensa Harry._

Potter... Weasley... _(a diretora os cumprimenta com seu costumeiro ar severo) _Fico feliz que vocês tenham concordado em vir até aqui. (_Ela olha pra Harry)_, eu sei que é difícil pra vocês...

Na carta você disse que queria falar com a gente... _(Harry decide ir direto ao assunto, a última coisa que ele quer é relembrar os acontecimentos do ano que passou) _Eu não entendi... Por que eu... (_Harry olha para a Gina) _e ela?

Na verdade, nem eu posso te falar ao certo. _(Minerva suspira e fala. Pelo jeito a mania do ex diretor de esconder as coisa não se aplica apenas a Harry) _As instruções de Dumbledore dizem respeito a você, mas... Quer dizer, é perfeitamente compreensível que ele queira falar com você. Mas... (_ela também olha pra Gina)_ Dumbledore não foi muito claro sobre isso, disse apenas que eu deveria convocar a senhorita e que eu saberia no momento certo.

_A ruiva se sente meio desconfortável com os olhares inquisidores_ – Tampouco eu sei... _(ela fala chateada por estarem se referindo a sua pessoa como se ela não estivesse presente) _Ele não falou nada?

_A diretora balança a cabeça negativamente e continua_ – O quadro apareceu alguns dias antes do seu aniversário Harry. Apareceu uma única vez e disse que era imprescindível que você viesse vê-lo. Ele ressaltou que você também deveria vir... _(ela fala para a ruiva) _E foi só, depois disso ele não falou mais nada sobre o assunto. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora, vocês devem estar cansados...

_Os três entram no castelo e Harry e Gina são conduzidos ao salão da grifinoria. __**É estranho estar aqui sem os outros alunos... **__Pensa Harry.__** Principalmente sem o Rony e a Hermione**__. Ele olha em volta, a despeito da sala vazia ele sente a presença do diretor. É como se ele estivesse em cada pedacinho de Hogwarts_

_A diretora interrompe o devaneio_ – Como são só vocês dois, podem usar os aposentos dos monitores, assim um faz companhia ao outro, as coisas de vocês já estão lá

Quando conversaremos? - _Harry pergunta tentando esconder a impaciência. Ele não tem tempo a perder pois precisa se preparar para partir. Quanto mais cedo tiverem a tal conversa, melhor para seus propósitos_

Uma coisa de cada vez Potter, eu chamo vocês - _Minerva fala antes de se retirar deixando os dois jovens sozinhos e cada vez mais curiosos_

_Harry e Gina se entreolham, nenhum dos dois sabe direito o que dizer. A situação é constrangedora Harry sente uma vontade indescritível de abraçar a garota e ser abraçado por ela. Ele coloca suas mãos nos bolsos para evitar tomar esta atitude. Então, o estômago de Harry quebra o seu devaneio roncando ruidosamente. Ele dá uma risadinha sem graça_

_Gina sorri _– Agora que você, ou melhor, seu estômago se manifestou eu vejo que também estou com fome, eu quase não comi na toca. (_olha para Harry)_ Como será que vai ser? Nós devemos ir ao salão principal...

_Antes que ela termine, Dobby aparece com um "pof" e cumprimenta a ambos com uma reverência exagerada_ – Dobby fica feliz em ver Harry Potter e a senhorita Weasley também.

Olá Dobby... - _Harry cumprimenta, feliz em ver o elfo mais uma vez_

A diretora pediu pra Dobby avisar que Dobby trará o jantar assim que vocês quiserem. Dobby fica feliz em trazer o jantar de Harry e da menina Weasley - _Ele fala fazendo mais umas duas ou três reverências_

Pode trazer agora Dobby. Alguém está com fome - _Gina olha para Harry e fala sorrindo_

_O elfo desaparece e volta minutos depois trazendo comida para um batalhão. Harry e Gina comem em silêncio_

_Ao final da refeição, Harry fala_ – Vou sentir falta disso aqui...

Imagino... (_Gina fala olhando para o semblante entristecido dele, ela sabe que para Harry Hogwarts era muito mais do que um lugar onde se adquirem conhecimentos, ela sabe que pra ele a escola era a sua casa. A ruiva sorri tristemente_ – Você tem certeza que precisa ir?

Tenho... _(Harry fala com um suspiro. Isso é difícil pra ele) _Não posso simplesmente fingir que sou um estudante comum. Eu tenho uma tarefa a realizar e é algo que só eu posso fazer

Eu não entendo direito... Você não me conta nada (_A ruiva olha pra Harry e percebe que ele fica meio desconcertado_), mas eu não sou totalmente idiota. É claro que você não vai atrás de Voldemort pra jogar xadrez bruxo ou conversar sobre o tempo, eu sei que você deve mata-lo... Ou estou errada?

_Gina olha nos olhos dele, Harry não consegue mentir_ – Não... Não está. Eu não queria que você soubesse... Eu queria proteger você.

_Gina interrompe _– Claro! Proteger a coitadinha da Gina que não sabe se defender! A idiota que deixou Voldemort entrar na sua mente! _(a ruiva sabe que está sendo infantil, mas não consegue evitar a explosão. O que ela mais detesta na vida é ser superprotegida)_

Não é isso... _(Ele fala arrependido do que disse. Harry sabe o quanto Gina se chateia com a proteção excessiva) _Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis...

Mais difíceis? _(a ruiva fala contendo uma lágrima. Não dá pra ser compreensiva o tempo todo, não quando ela vê Harry se esforçando para se afastar dela) _Não há nada mais difícil pra mim do que ver você partindo sem saber se você vai voltar. Você fala que quer me proteger. Você acha que eu vou conseguir viver se algo te acontecer?

_A ruiva olha pra ele esforçando-se para não chorar e vai para o quarto_

_**Droga. Por que é tão difícil?**__ Pensa Harry. __**Me corta o coração ver a Gina assim**__. Ele também se retira para o quarto ao lado, mas ele sabe que não vai conseguir descansar, principalmente sabendo que estão apenas os dois sozinhos naquela torre. _

_Definitivamente vão ser longas as noites!_

XXXXX

_Dois dias se passam sem que a diretora os procure, Harry e Gina já estão extremamente entediados. Eles passam o tempo lendo ou jogando xadrez bruxo. Nenhum deles toca novamente no assunto da partida de Harry. Pra falar a verdade eles conversam muito pouco. Ambos estão extremamente entediados com a demora. __**Parece que a diretora sumiu do mapa... **__Harry não pode deixar de pensar_

_Gina observa Harry. __**Ele está calado esses dias. **__Pensa__**. Ele ficou chateado com o que eu disse quando chegamos. Mas droga! Estou cansada de ser boazinha, de compreender tudo. Será que ele não vê que nada pode impedir o maldito de vir atrás de mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa se ele assim quiser? **_

_A ruiva está perdida em seu devaneio quando ouve..._

**Saudades de seu amigo?**

_Gina sente um calafrio e uma dor imensa na cabeça. Ela olha para Harry buscando forças pra respirar e pedir ajuda. A ruiva se assusta ao ver que ele de alguma forma também foi atingido. Harry segura a cabeça visivelmente pálido. Ambos permanecem assim por alguns segundos que eles sentem como se fossem horas_

Você também sentiu, não foi (_Gina pergunta quando percebe que Harry está melhor)_ Ele... E não adianta fingir que não sabe do que estou falando.

_Harry olha para Gina, ele não consegue falar nada. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno balbucia_ – Desde quando você sente essas coisas?

Não sei direito... _(a ruiva fala percebendo que não vai adiantar esconder)_ No início eu não percebia, eram apenas sensações estranhas. Depois que o Dumbledore morreu, ele... Voldemort entrou em minha mente

Ele... Entrou? _- Harry pergunta assustado ao perceber que Gina está verdadeiramente em perigo_

_Gina balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – Aconteceu uma vez. Foi terrível... Me vi com onze anos novamente. Eu tive medo. Medo que esse monstro me obrigasse novamente a fazer coisas terríveis. Medo que ele me faça machucar alguém (_ela luta contra as lágrimas)_. Você diz que quer me proteger, mas acho que é você quem deve se proteger de mim...

_Num impulso Harry a abraça_ – Não... Você nunca machucaria ninguém...

Não conscientemente... _(Gina fala enquanto se deixa abraçar)_ Mas Voldemort está ficando cada vez mais forte.

_Harry segura o seu rosto com as mãos e fala olhando nos olhos dela_ – Entendeu agora por que eu devo ir atrás dele?

Eu nunca disse que não entendia... _(a ruiva fala suspirando) _Eu só acho que...

_Harry a interrompe, ele não consegue resistir e a beija. Ele sabe que não devia, mas no momento pareceu tão certo, a única coisa certa a fazer. __**Não... Não posso... **Ele __pensa ao mesmo tempo em que se afasta desconcertado_

_Neste momento o casal ouve alguém tossir forçadamente, ao se voltarem para a porta vêem a diretora._

_Minerva no entanto não faz nenhum comentário sobre a cena, apenas diz _– Venham comigo, Dumbledore quer ver vocês...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Depois de um sumiço "básico" eis que ela volta com a cara de pau que Deus lhe deu e pergunta... Tem alguém aí?

Desculpem a demora. Eu viajei por uns dias e fiquei enrolada com as fics. Mas não se preocupem que não passa pela minha cabeça desistir ok. Eu já tenho quase cem páginas de rascunho e pretendo terminar a fic.

Sim eu pretendo terminar a fic, mas não nego que os comentários ajudam. Quando entro e vejo que ninguém comentou eu fico tão desanimada... (momento chantagem da autora) Aí acabo enrolando mais um pouquinho esperando que uma alma caridosa fale alguma coisa...

Bem... É isso. Beijos e boa leitura. E comentem please


	10. Chapter 10

_Harry e Gina se entreolham, ambos estão desconcertados. Harry encara a ruiva por um momento e logo desvia o olhar, ele sabe que foi fraco e intimamente agradece ao fato da diretora ter aparecido. O menino que sobreviveu sabe que se isso não tivesse acontecido a chance de que Gina o questionasse novamente sobre o fim do namoro seria grande. E sinceramente ele não sabe se iria resistir ao olhar suplicante da sua ruiva_

_Gina por sua vez xinga mentalmente a diretora. **Ela tinha que ter aparecido justo agora? **A despeito da curiosidade em saber o que os trouxe ao castelo, naquele momento o que Alvo Dumbledore queria lhes contar não tinha a menor importância. Seus planos eram outros, mais precisamente fazer com que Harry a beijasse novamente daquele jeito que tira o fôlego de ambos._

Venham comigo - _Minerva repete tirando o casal de seus pensamentos, para alívio de Harry e Gina ela não fez nenhum comentário a respeito da cena que presenciou. Eles seguem a diretora pelos corredores. Ela chega até a porta da sala de Dumbledore, sala que agora ela ocupa._

_Harry respira fundo e entra na sala. No mesmo instante seus olhos encontram o quadro do diretor cujos olhinhos azuis brilham por trás das lentes dos óculos, como se ele ainda estivesse vivo._

Fico feliz que tenham vindo (_ele fala olhando para o casal)_ obrigado pela paciência

_Harry olha para o diretor sem saber direito o que dizer, em sua mente as lembranças daquela noite terrível. Ele não pode evitar olhar para o quadro e ver Dumbledore morto..._

Não fique pensando nisso, Harry (_o quadro de Dumbledore fala certo do que se passa na cabeça de seu pupilo)_ Muito menos fique se culpando pelo que aconteceu. Minha morte foi necessária

Necessária? _(Harry não se contém e fala ironicamente) _A sua e todas as outras? Todas as mortes que presenciei?

Não seja sarcástico Harry, a ironia não combina com você. _(O Dumbledore do quadro fala olhando fixamente nos olhos de Harry, como se desta forma conseguisse ler a sua alma) _A amargura mancha a sua alma e enfraquece seu caráter e isso com certeza fortalece Voldemort. Se você se tornar amargo, vai ser muito mais difícil fazer o que tem que ser feito.

_Harry olha para o quadro, o moreno ficou desconcertado com as palavras do diretor, mesmo assim ele não consegue evitar o sentimento de culpa e a revolta. É praticamente impossível para o menino que sobreviveu não pensar que estas pessoas só vieram a falecer por estarem de alguma forma ligadas a ele._

Está chegando o momento... _(Dumbledore continua) _Espero que as minhas aulas tenham servido pra alguma coisa. (_Ele olha pra Gina) _Meu único arrependimento foi não ter me dedicado um pouco mais à senhorita. Eu confesso que priorizei as aulas do Harry, peço que me perdoe.

_A ruiva olha para o quadro tentando compreender o que essas palavras significam _– Desculpa diretor, mas eu não estou entendendo nada. Por que me chamou também? O que você quer dizer quando fala que devia ter se dedicado também a mim?

_Dumbledore olha para o jovem casal e fala se dirigindo à menina_ – Vocês dois tem uma espécie de ligação com o Tom. Você, Harry, pela cicatriz e você Gina...

Por causa do diário – _ela e Harry falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Dumbledore concorda_ – Sim... Por causa do diário, mas não é só isso.

_O silêncio se instala por alguns segundos o casal olha para o quadro que continua_ – O diário não foi parar com você por acidente Gina

_Gina suspira _– Eu sei, Lucius Malfoy o colocou nas minhas coisas.

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, _(o quadro apressa-se em esclarecer) _o Malfoy poderia ter colocado nas coisas de qualquer aluno ele não precisava se arriscar armando uma confusão com seu pai na livraria. Não Gina... (_o quadro olha dentro dos olhos dela)_ Tudo que aconteceu parece ter um propósito definido. O diário foi parar nas suas coisas porque você foi escolhida

_Harry sente seu estômago congelar_ – Co-como assim... Escolhida? (_Ele praticamente cospe as palavras, tentando não gaguejar e deixar sua preocupação vir à tona. Em vão)_

_O quadro de Dumbledore olha por cima dos óculos de meia lua, exatamente como teria feito em vida - _A senhorita Weasley tem uma magia poderosa de nascença, uma magia muito antiga. Você já deve ter ouvido comentários que é a sétima filha em uma família em que só nasceram meninos por muitas gerações.

_Gina assente com a cabeça confirmando _– Desde que nasci eu ouço essa história, meu pai não queria desistir enquanto não tivesse uma menina.

Foi bem mais do que o desejo de ter uma menina. Talvez algo predestinado. (_Ele olha nos olhos de Gina)_ Os tempos estavam difíceis, quando você nasceu o Tom estava causando mais estragos que nunca, sua mãe havia perdido os irmãos, praticamente toda família havia perdido alguém e não havia evidências que a situação fosse melhorar.

_Harry e Gina escutam em silêncio, o som de um alfinete caindo seria ouvido naquela sala nesse momento, Dumbledore continua_ – Quando sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida de você, ela teve a esperança que você fosse uma menina. A magia da sétima filha é muito poderosa. Seus pais tinham esperança que isso a protegesse, mas pelo jeito infelizmente está acontecendo o contrário. Isso não a protegeu e sim interessou Voldemort

_Gina olha_ _estupidificada para o quadro do diretor_ – Magia da sétima filha? Eu sempre achei que isso fosse história...

**Dumbledore** – Não é, mas apenas aqueles que conhecem magia antiga sabem e confesso que são poucos nos dias de hoje que se interessam pelo tema, mas... (_olha para Gina_) Tom se interessava e por isso ele escolheu você. Eu creio que ele já sabia da sua existência antes de tudo acontecer e provavelmente planejava raptá-la ou algo assim depois que destruisse o Harry. Como as coisas deram errado, talvez Lúcio Malfoy soubesse que havia um resquíscio de Voldemort naquele diário. Se você tivesse morrido na câmara o diário teria absorvido seus poderes, uma vez que dominava a sua mente. (_Ele fica em silêncio por um momento e continua)_ e quando você falou no ano passado que estava sentindo a presença dela, eu cheguei à conclusão que ele não desistiu. Mas infelizmente havia outrar prioridades _(olha para Harry) _por isso não pude dar a devida atenção ao fato

_Harry está ouvindo aquelas palavras ainda sem acreditar ou entender. __**O que Dumbledore está dizendo? **__Ele olha para o quadro sem conseguir esconder o desespero em seus olhos._

_O quadro de Dumbledore olha para Harry_ – O que eu quero dizer Harry, é que você não precisa sair atrás do Tom... _(Seu olhar desvia de Harry e se fixa na ruiva que ouve a tudo calada) _Ele virá.

_Dumbledore não fala mais nada, não é preciso_ – Agora eu peço que vocês descansem, ainda há muito que falar, mas já está tarde, amanhã eu chamo vocês novamente

XXXXX

_O moreno e a ruiva se dirigem ao aposento dos monitores em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois emite uma palavra sequer. Ele pode ver que Gina, apesar de tudo, está bastante calma. É como se de alguma forma ela soubesse..._

_Gina olha para Harry com o canto do olho. __**Ele parece ter sido estuporado...**__ Ela fala para si mesma. De fato, Harry parece ter sido estuporado, ou atropelado por uma manada de hipogrífos. Ou as duas coisas__**. Será que agora admite que é impossível me manter em uma redoma? Sera que ele percebeu a besteira que fez quando terminou comigo? **__A despeito de tudo que aconteceu, Gina não pode deixar de pensar nisso com uma pontinha de esperança_

_Eles chegam à sala da Grifinoria, Harry desaba pesadamente em uma cadeira ainda tentando processar as palavras do diretor_ – Você já sabia? (_Ele finalmente consegue perguntar)_

_Gina sorri tristemente_ – Acho que no fundo eu sabia. Não da parte da sétima filha é claro. Mas era estranho ele se comunicar comigo, quer dizer Voldemort não teria que estar se preparando para dominar o mundo ou algo assim? Ele tinha que ter algum motivo para entrar em minha mente...

_Harry fica calado, ele não sabe o que dizer muito menos o que fazer. A idéia de Voldemort perseguindo Gina já o aterrorizava quando era apenas fruto da sua imaginação, agora que é uma possibilidade real, ele não tem palavras pra descrever o que sente. Embora a palavra pânico possa ser apropriada. __**Mais do que nunca eu preciso acabar com aquele maldito... **Ele pensa e seus olhos ficam ainda mais verdes, numa determinação quase doentia. Ele não está pensando em salvar o mundo bruxo. Não... Neste momento Harry Potter está sendo egoísta. Ele quer acabar com Voldemort para impedí-lo de fazer qualquer tipo de mal à mulher que ele ama._

_Gina interrompe seu devaneio quando toca suavemente em seu ombro _– Você não vai partir... Diga que não vai, eu não sei se vou conseguir passar por isso sozinha.

Eu nem sei o que dizer... _(Ele fala olhando para baixo, neste momento Harry sabe que não conseguiria olhar nos olhos da sua ruiva) _Desde que Dumbledore foi morto que o meu único pensamento foi sair atrás do Voldemort. Eu pensei que você fosse ficar em segurança se eu me afastasse...

_Harry levanta os olhos lentamente..._

E agora você descobriu que não vai adiantar nada, mesmo assim você vai se afastar de mim? - _Gina pergunta olhando nos olhos dele, sua respiração está suspensa, como se ouvir as palavras de Harry fosse o ar que ela precisa para respirar_

_Harry se aproxima lentamente. Ele não pode lutar, ele não quer lutar... As palavras saem de sua boca seguindo o comando de seu coração_ – Eu nunca consegui me afastar realmente de você, minha ruiva.

_O beijo vem naturalmente, começa de forma terna e carinhosa e vai aos poucos se tornando mais profundo. É como se os meses de separação quisessem ser redimidos naquele único momento. Harry aproxima ainda mais seu corpo ao de Gina, os espaços praticamente não existem. As mãos de ambos percorrem os corpos num passeio sedento de novas descobertas. Todos os seus sentidos estão focados numa exploração conjunta. Ele quer sentir o gosto maravilhoso daquela boca rubra... Quer inalar o cheiro inebriante... Quer tocar a pele macia... Quer ouvir sua voz doce... Quer olhar no fundo daqueles olhos que o fitam apaixonadamente..._

_A boca de Harry percorre o pescoço da ruiva que emite um gemido rouco e o enlaça ainda mais, estremecendo ao contato. Em pouco tempo Harry já está sobre ela, suas mãos ávidas percorrem o corpo da ruiva com mais intensidade._

_Gina sente o seu corpo pegar fogo. É como se ele fosse feito na medida para o toque de Harry, um toque suave e urgente ao mesmo tempo. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela sentiu tanto desejo, o desejo de pertencer a Harry de corpo e alma..._

_Harry acaricia a sua amada de uma forma que nunca fez antes. Ele quer sentir a pele da ruiva sob a sua mão. Ele vai lentamente introduzindo a mão pelo decote da ruiva que geme baixinho e então..._

Pof!

_O casal se separa como se tivesse levado um choque. Eles olham meio desconcertados para Dobby_

Dobby veio perguntar se pode trazer o jantar - _O elfo fala fazendo algumas reverências. Aparentemente ele não notou que atrapalhou alguma coisa_

_Harry olha para o elfo. Não é bem esse tipo de fome que ele está sentindo no momento_

Pode trazer Dobby - _Gina responde enquanto ajeita discretamente a sua roupa_

_A ruiva e o moreno se entreolham desconcertados enquanto o elfo sai para providenciar a refeição_

_Harry passa a mão na face de Gina _– Você quer conversar? Sobre a gente...

_Gina sorri_ – Eu acho que nós voltamos a namorar... E não se atreva a dizer que não.

Nem que eu quisesse ruiva. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você _(Ele fala acariciando seus cabelos) _Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me preocupe com a sua segurança. Agora mais ainda

**Gina **– Eu também me preocupo, é assustador ainda mais porque eu não sei como eu posso ser assim tão poderosa (_ela olha para si mesma)_ eu pareço uma bruxa perfeitamente normal... Sem nada especial

_Harry sorri_ – Eu concordo que você parece uma bruxa normal agora não posso concordar que você não tem nada especial...

_Gina se aconchega nos braços do amado. A despeito de tudo que está acontecendo em seu mundo ela só sabe de uma coisa. Está feliz..._

_Eles jantam e permanecem namorando por mais algum tempo até que se recolhem não sem vontade de continuar juntos por mais algum tempo, quem sabe por toda a noite. Quem sabe por toda a vida..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu sei que provavelmente tem gente reclamando da demora, mas espero ter me redimido com o capítulo. Será que eu estou ouvindo o coro de "aleluia, finalmente o Harry se tocou?" Eu acho que sim...

Brincadeiras à parte aqui está o capítulo espero que gostem. Eu acho que já falei antes que respondo as reviews com o maior carinho e mando inclusive um trechinho do próximo capitulo, se você não tem cadastro e quiser receber é só colocar um e-mail pra contato ok.

Antes que me esqueça... O fanfiction "come" os e-mails nas mensagens então se alguem for colocar tem que por assim seunomearrobaprovedorpontocompontobr ok

Bem, é só. Vou ficar sentadinha em frente ao pc com os olhinhos brilhando esperando os comentários...

Beijos e boa leitura.


	11. Chapter 11

_No outro dia_

_Harry e Gina acordam cedo, ambos estão ansiosos para continuar a conversa com o quadro de Dumbledore. Uma hora após o café eles são chamados e se dirigem à sala do diretor_

_Dumbledore olha para o casal com um sorriso nos lábios, a impressão que dá é que mesmo morto ele continua sabendo tudo que acontece na escola_ – Imagino que mesmo com tempo para pensar no assunto vocês continuam confusos (_o quadro fala)._

_Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos _– Na verdade estou mais confuso que nunca, tem muita coisa que eu quero saber.

_O quadro olha pra ele e fala_ – Estou aqui pra tentar responder suas perguntas, mas devo adiantar que nem tudo pode ser respondido agora.

_**Novidade...**__ Pensa Harry com ironia, mesmo assim decide questionar o diretor sobre algumas coisas_ – Você falou que eu não preciso ir atrás dele, que ele virá... Mas, e as horcruxes? E se ele vier e elas não forem destruídas?

_Gina olha pra Harry sem entender. Harry nota o olhar inquisidor da ruiva e percebe que falou demais. Dumbledore tambem percebe e fala para o casal_ – Acho que devido às circunstâncias, a senhorita Weasley deve ficar a par de tudo que está acontecendo, depois você explica pra ela com calma.

_Gina dá a Harry um olhar que trás implícita a mensagem "não se atreva a me deixar de fora". O moreno abaixa o olhar um pouco constrangido, ele não sabe se está pronto pra revelar tudo principalmente a respeito da profecia..._

_Dumbledore interrompe o devaneio_ – As horcruxes precisam ser destruídas, isso é fato. E antes que ele fique mais forte ainda, antes que ele resolva atacar

_Harry então pergunta _– Como eu vou fazer isso ficando aqui?

_Antes que Dumbledore responda, eles vêem a diretora entrar. Ela olha para Harry e fala_ – Dumbledore me explicou a sua situação. Você vai poder contar com os professores e com os membros da ordem para ajudá-lo. Mesmo que eu ache que isso é uma loucura (_ela olha para os dois)_ vocês ainda são praticamente crianças!

_Harry suspira_ – Isso não impediu que ele tentasse me matar quando eu era apenas um bebê e com certeza não vai impedir agora

_Minerva pensa em falar algo, mas acaba se calando, ela sabe que contra tais fatos não existem argumentos._

_Gina olha para o quadro_ – Ontem você falou que deveria ter dado mais atenção a mim... Por quê?

**Dumbledore** – É evidente Gina... Para a sua própria proteção... E porque você vai ter um papel importante em tudo que está acontecendo.

_Harry levanta-se num pulo_ – Como assim? _(definitivamente ele não gosta nada da idéia da sua ruiva participando de tudo o que pode acontecer)_

**Dumbledore** – A magia natural da Gina é muito poderosa embora ainda tenha que ser desenvolvida. Como ela ainda está praticamente pura, pode ser moldada para o lado bom ou...

Para o lado negro... (_Gina completa olhando para o quadro) _ele vai tentar dominar a minha mente de novo _(ela não faz uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação)_

Temo que sim... _(Dumbledore fala tristemente) _Se ele conseguir dominar você e depois mata-la ele pode conseguir capturar seus poderes

_Harry interrompe_ – Eu nunca ouvi falar que isso pudesse ser feito

Infelizmente pode _(Dumbledore esclarece)_ É um ritual difícil de ser feito que beira à atrocidade. Digamos que esse tipo de coisa não costuma ser divulgado. Você também nunca tinha ouvido falar em horcruxes e, no entanto...

_Harry não precisa falar mais nada ele entendeu perfeitamente o que Dumbledore quis dizer. Entendeu e definitivamente não gostou, Dumbledore continua_ – Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos tentando entender o porquê, é impossível compreender uma mente insana e sedenta de poder como a de Tom Riddle. Eu pedi que vocês viessem para que possam estar preparados.

_Harry argumenta_ – Eu entendo que Hogwarts é realmente o melhor lugar para nos prepararmos, mas eu não posso destruir as horcruxes ficando aqui. E se elas não forem destruídas isso não vai adiantar...

_Minerva intervém_– Você poderá sair quando quiser, e seus amigos também já que eu sei que vai ser impossível fazer com que o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger deixem você ir sem eles... Lupin e Tonks ficarão no castelo e auxiliarão no que for preciso. (_Olha para Harry)_ eu sei que você é o responsável por acabar com ele, mas isso não significa que deve fazer tudo sozinho. Eu sei que você está se preparando pra ir atrás dele desde... _(ela olha para o quadro de Dumbledore) _Eu sei que você tem uma missão árdua, mas tudo se torna mais fácil quando temos para onde voltar

_Harry fica sem saber direito o que dizer, ele tem que admitir que a proposta é tentadora. Ele olha para a diretora que o encara esperando a sua resposta; olha para o quadro que olha pra ele como se estivesse lendo a sua alma, só então seus olhos verdes se encontram com os olhos de Gina e ele tem a certeza. Ele quer ter pra onde voltar, ele quer ter para quem voltar... _

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, na toca_

_Rony anda de um lado para outro, há muito tempo ele não se sentia tão sozinho.** É incrivel como uma casa que sempre esteve tão cheia possa ficar tão vazia de repente. **O ruivo pensa. Harry e Gina foram antes pra Hogwarts e Hermione, sem saber direito quando iria ver seus pais novamente, decidiu passar mais alguns dias com eles ao invés de ficar esperando Harry na toca. Mas logo depois que ela partiu, Harry mandou uma coruja avisando que eles deveriam retornar à Hogwarts, O ruivo por sua vez, mandou uma coruja para a namorada avisando e dizendo que Harry não havia explicado o motivo. Ele está cismado e tem certeza que Hermione deve estar também, mas ele tem certeza que ela ficou feliz com a notícia._

_Por falar em Hermione, ela ficou de retornar hoje, mas já é quase hora do almoço e até agora nada. Não é preciso dizer que Rony espera ansiosamente. Ele sentiu falta da morena a cada minuto que passou longe dela. Rony nunca pensou que um dia pudesse ficar tão apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. _

_O casal decidiu não revelar nada a respeito do namoro por enquanto, mas o que eles não sabem é que praticamente toda a família já percebeu. O novo bolão de apostas tenta adivinhar quando o casal vai assumir seu romance. O Roniquinho está feliz demais, foram as palavras dos gêmeos_

_De fato, embora Rony e Hermione ainda discutam a impressão que dá é que eles fazem isso apenas para fazer as pazes novamente. A senhora Weasley realiza uma vigilância discreta nos passos do casal, nunca se sabe o que hormônios jovens podem aprontar é o que ela pensa._

_O ruivo se senta no gramado e fica olhando o céu. Ele nunca pensou que um dia se sentir assim, ficar com o olhar perdido pensando em uma garota. No seu devaneio ele não percebe que Hermione acaba de aparatar no jardim. _

_Ela se senta a seu lado_ – Sentiu minha falta? - (_Hermione pergunta sorrindo)_

Mais do que você imagina... - _o ruivo responde enquanto a beija_

Cuidado... (_Hermione fala afastando o ruivo delicadamente) _Alguém pode ver.

_Mas Rony ao invés de se afastar a abraça _– Acho que todo mundo já desconfia. Fred e Jorge não param de jogar indiretas e ontem minha mãe veio com uma conversa sobre... (_para de falar meio vermelho)_

Sobre o que? - _Ela pergunta curiosa_

_Rony olha pra baixo meio desconcertado_ – Minha mãe veio falar sobre... Bem... Namoro... Hormônios... Você sabe!

_Hermione ouve as palavras e demora apenas uma fração de segundo para entender_ – Será que ela acha que a gente... (_Ela para de falar ficando ainda mais desconcertada que o ruivoa a sua frente_) Como vou encará-la agora? (_Ela pergunta tão vermelha quanto Rony)_

_Ele abraça a morena e dá um beijo na sua testa_ – Você vai encará-la normalmente. Nós não fizemos nada. Aliás teoricamente você é apenas minha amiga, lembra? (_ele olha pra ela e sorri). _Agora vamos entrar, minha mãe preparou tudo que você gosta

_Hermione sorri e depois fica séria. Ela fala antes que eles entrem_ – Eu passei esse tempo todo pensando na carta do Harry, o que será que aconteceu pra ele mudar de idéia? Como vamos fazer pra encontrar as horcruxes?

Eu também fiquei pensando nisso (_Rony fala)_ alguma coisa grave deve ter acontecido. Ele não ia desistir assim

_Hermione apenas olha para o namorado. Ela também acha que alguma coisa aconteceu_

XXXXX

EM HOGWARTS

_Harry e Gina passam os dias entre o namoro e as conversas com Dumbledore. Mas Harry ainda não contou sobre as horcruxes para a namorada. Ele nota que a ruiva está ficando impaciente e que se ele enrolar por muito mais tempo nada o livrará da explosão da ruiva. Ele já notou os olhares sutis que a namorada lhe lança como se perguntasse em silêncio se ele não estaria se esquecendo de nada._

_Embora relutante, o moreno decidiu que de hoje não passaria. Harry então senta-se com a namorada no salão comunal e toma a sua mão. Então ele fala, ele conta tudo que aconteceu desde a conversa com Dumbledore após a morte de Sirius até as aulas que teve com o diretor durante todo o ano passado._

_Gina ouve em silêncio, ela tenta evitar mesmo assim as lágrimas descem silenciosamente pela sua face quando Harry fala das horcruxes e da profecia. Ela não pode evitar as lágrimas ao ouvir que apenas um deles pode sobreviver. Gina não é boba, ela sabe que todas as chances são contra Harry._

_A ruiva aperta os olhos por um minuto ou dois antes de encarar Harry novamente - _Por isso você iria atrás dele... _(Ela fala aliviada ao notar que não ha nenhum tremor na sua voz)_

Sim... _(Harry fala olhando nos olhos da amada) _Por isso eu vou atrás dele... Eu aceitei ficar aqui, mas isso não significa que eu esqueci o que tenho que fazer... Eu ainda tenho que ir atrás dele... Não é uma escolha, não é algo que eu possa abrir mão... Eu tenho que fazer

_Harry olha para a namorada e por um momento pensa que ela vai continuar chorando e implorar que ele não cumpra a sua missão. Mas Harry se esquece que estamos falando de Gina. A mesma garota que o abraçou com uma expressão dura e intensa quando a grifinória ganhou a taça de quadribol, a mesma garota que o ouviu dizendo que iria terminar com ela pela sua segurança sem derramar uma lágrima sequer e é essa mesma garota que limpa os resquícios de lágrimas do rosto e olha pra ele._

Bem... _(Ela fala e acaricia o rosto de Harry) _Se você pode aguentar isso, eu também posso... Eu vou estar com você... _(Ela dá um selinho em seus lábios) _Sempre... Mesmo que você tente me afastar...

_Ela o beija mais uma vez e mais uma vez enxuga uma lágrima teimosa - _Eu vou subir e tomar um banho, daqui a pouco o Dobby chega com o jantar...

_Harry olha a sua ruiva subindo as escadas. Ele não pode deixar de pensar que a despeito de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida o destino não lhe foi totalmente cruel uma vez que lhe reservou uma mulher como Gina..._

XXXXX

_Pouco depois Gina desce novamente. É a última noite dos dois nos aposentos dos monitores. Pela manhã os demais alunos deverão chegar e Gina volta para seu quarto. A ruiva sai do banho e se dirige a sala que ela e Harry dividem. Em pouco tempo o jantar será servido_

_Como ainda não estão em aulas, Gina decide ficar mais à vontade. Ela usa um vestido branco bem leve apenas escova os cabelos molhados e passa um batom claro nos lábios_

_Harry abre seu maior sorriso e beija os lábios da ruiva_ – Você está linda.

_Antes que Harry aprofunde o beijo, Dobby aparece com um pof. __**Preciso ter uma conversa séria com o Dobby, **__Harry __pensa__**. Já virou costume ele aparecer nos momentos mais impróprios**_

_O elfo faz uma reverência e avisa que vai servir o jantar. Minutos depois Harry e Gina se entreolham ao ver a bela mesa que Dobby preparou_

**Gina** – Você pediu alguma coisa pra ele?

_Harry sorri_ – Bem... Pedir eu não pedi... Na verdade eu sugeri que hoje deveria haver algo especial... Pra marcar a volta as aulas. Mas confesso que não esperava que ele fosse caprichar tanto

_De fato, a mesa foi arrumada com muito bom gosto. Dois castiçais e um arranjo de flores silvestres compõem a decoração_ – Você fez tudo isso? _(Gina pergunta pra Dobby)_

Não... (_o elfo responde)_. Foi a Winky. Agora que ela não bebe mais ela está muito prestativa. Mas Dobby ajudou!

Obrigado! E agradeça a Winky por nós (_Harry fala e Dobby desaparece com um pof)_

_Harry e Gina saboreiam a refeição tomando vinho dos elfos_ – Se a Hermione estivesse aqui ela diria que não deveríamos tomar vinho na escola (_Gina fala sorrindo)_

_Harry concorda_ – Ela não é muito boa para quebrar regras, mas quem sabe seu irmão dá um jeitinho...

Duvido... Algumas coisas não mudam nunca (_A ruiva fala e olha para Harry pensativa)_ Eles são tão diferentes... É de se estranhar que tenham se apaixonado

Na verdade eu já esperava por isso desde o quarto ano... _(Harry fala depois de pensar um pouco) _E olha que eu sou meio obtuso pra essas coisas. Eles são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo...

_Gina completa_– É como se um precisasse do outro, como se eles se completassem.

_Harry segura a mão de Gina e dá um beijo suave na ponta de seus dedos_ – E a gente... Nós somos diferentes... Ou parecidos?

_Gina analisa por um minuto ou dois _– Não sei... Acho que somos parecidos (_sorri)_ somos teimosos...

Você mais do que eu... - _Harry interrompe_

Imagina... _(A ruiva sorri marotamente) _Eu sou um anjo

**Harry** – É verdade... Você é meu anjo ruivo. O anjo que surgiu na minha vida para me dar forças

_Gina sorri, um sorriso que mostra que aconteça o que acontecer o amor irá superar tudo. Ela enlaça os braços no pescoço de Harry e o beija. Harry a abraça como se fosse a primeira e a última vez, seus lábios cobrem os lábios da ruiva sofregamente. _

_Gina suspira enquanto se deleita com as carícias. Seu coração se acelera cada vez mais, sua respiração está sôfrega e fica mais entrecortada quando a boca de Harry alcança seu pescoço._

_**Ela tem um gosto bom**__. Pensa Harry. __**Como pude ter terminado com ela? Como pude achar que conseguiria? Ela é viciante... É como uma droga que toma conta do meu ser e provoca as sensações mais inusitadas. **__Bem... Não tão inusitadas assim. Ele sente uma sensação já conhecida no baixo ventre, a sensação que avisa que Gina lhe pertence... De corpo e alma_

_Ele luta para conseguir se separar da ruiva. É uma luta em vão. Seu corpo parece ter vontade própria suas mãos adentram sob a saia da ruiva acariciando as coxas bem torneadas enquanto sua boca percorre o colo perfumado_

_Gina sente o toque de Harry em sua pele, um toque seguro, maduro, urgente. Um arrepio de excitação começa a surgir em sua nuca e percorre todo o seu corpo, ela solta um gemido enquanto cola mais ainda seu corpo ao do namorado_

_Harry precisa de toda a sua força e sanidade para se afastar_ – É melhor a gente dormir agora (_ele fala ainda ofegante) _amanhã todos estarão aqui

_Gina faz que sim com a cabeça e se retira, ela sabe que se beijar Harry mais uma vez nada impedirá que eles passem a noite juntos..._

XXXXX

NA SALA DA DIRETORA

_Minerva toma uma xícara de chá em frente ao quadro do diretor. Esse ritual se repete todas as noites desde que Dumbledore apareceu no quadro. Ela conta a ele as últimas (e não tão boas) novidades do mundo bruxo, e ele a aconselha sobre as decisões a tomar. Não e preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar que Harry Potter é na maioria das vezes o assunto principal_

Ainda não me conformo por ele ter que passar por tudo isso (_Minerva fala entre um gole e outro)_ é muita responsabilidade para um bruxo tão jovem

Jovem ou não apenas ele pode acabar com Voldemort (_Dumbledore fala sorrindo) _eu confio nele. A magia dele é poderosa

E a senhorita Weasley? (_Minerva desvia o olhar)_ Confesso que não me sinto a vontade em deixar os dois sozinhos naqueles aposentos eles são tão...

Jovens e apaixonados... (_Dumbledore completa com um sorriso)_

É... Jovens demais... E apaixonados demais para ficarem sozinhos tanto tempo (_ela fala) _eu pedi para que Dobby ficasse de olho, mas ele não pode estar lá o tempo todo, sem falar que ele faz tudo o que o Harry pede...

Minerva... Minerva (_Dumbledore fala e McGonagall praticamente pode sentir a palmadinha carinhosa em seu ombro) _– Você não pode impedir que a natureza siga seu curso. Harry e Gina pertencem um ao outro há mais vidas que você possa imaginar e Harry vai precisar dela, o amor de Gina é imprescindível para que ele consiga fazer o que tem que ser feito.

A magia da sétima filha (_Minerva fala e Dumbledore confirma com a cabeça)_ Ela vai precisar de treinamento

Sim (_Dumbledore fala)_ É a única chance dela escapar caso aconteça o que eu temo

**Minerva** – Você acha que você sabe quem pode tentar alguma coisa? Que a Weasley corre realmente perigo?

_Dumbledore olha sério para a diretora - _Sem dúvida, você sabe disso melhor do que eu... E ela precisa estar preparada... É a única chance que tem (_ele_ _olha para a diretora)_ eu gostaria que você se responsabilizasse pelo treinamento da senhorita Weasley, eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você, mas você é a pessoa mais indicada pra isso. Peça para Granger auxiliá-la se quiser. Com certeza Hermione já leu algo sobre isso

_Minerva acena a cabeça positivamente, Dumbledore continua_ – Lupin irá ajudar com Harry, ele irá fazer apenas as matérias que poderão auxiliá-lo na luta contra Voldemort. O senhor Weasley e os outros integrantes da armada podem treinar os alunos que estiverem interessados incluindo os dos primeiros anos, temo que os comensais não irão perguntar qual o ano que eles fazem antes de atacar... Eles precisam ao menos saber como se defender numa eventualidade

Ninguém pode evitar isso não é mesmo? (_Minerva fala apreensiva. O olhar de Dumbledore lhe dá a resposta que ela não gostaria de ouvir)_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Já é madrugada, Gina tenta dormir, mas não consegue a profusão de informações dos últimos dias lhe tirou o sono. __**Pelo menos tem uma coisa boa nisso tudo.**__ Ela pensa lembrando-se do amasso na sala comunal vazia.__** Como é difícil resistir a ele...**__ Ela pensa. __**É como se tudo que ele fizesse comigo fosse certo... Mais ainda, é como se fosse a única coisa certa a fazer.**__ Ela pensa com um sorriso nos lábios. Gina está quase adormecida quando ouve uma voz, uma voz que ela não gostaria de estar ouvindo. _

_É apenas um sussurro, mas Gina não pode deixar de ouvir... Não pode deixar de obedecer, uma lágrima cai de seus olhos e ela luta para permanecer onde está, mas a voz é mais forte e não resta a Gina senão fazer o que ela manda. A ruiva se levanta e segue o comando em sua mente_

_No seu quarto Harry levanta-se num sobressalto..._

_Gina continua seguindo a voz, ela não quer, mas seu corpo tem vontade própria as lágrimas descem de seus olhos, sua cabeça dói horrivelmente enquanto a voz ecoa em seu interior_

**Você não pode fugir... Você é minha... Você é minha para fazer tudo que for ordenado**

Gina! (_a voz de Harry ecoa em seu ouvido) _O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Ela acorda num sobressalto e vê que não está em seu quarto. Então compreende... Voldemort..._

_Harry abraça a namorada, ele percebe que Gina está tremendo_ – o que aconteceu? (_ele pergunta embora já tenha uma idéia do que possa ter acontecido)_ Foi ele, não foi?

_Gina apenas confirma com a cabeça ela não está em condições de falar nada, Harry a abraça forte e Gina corresponde como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso. Ela está com medo, não por ela, mas pelo que pode ser obrigada a fazer._

_Harry segura a mão da ruiva e senta-se com ela no sofá, ele acaricia a face de Gina e fala suavemente_ – Você precisa me contar o que houve.

**Gina** – É difícil dizer... Só lembro que estava quase dormindo e então começou... A voz. Ela ordenou que eu me levantasse e eu... Eu não consegui fugir, então... Só lembro de você falando comigo

_Harry abraça Gina_ – Está tudo bem agora... Você precisa dormir, logo vai amanhecer...

**Gina** – Não... Eu não quero ficar sozinha... Não essa noite (_ela olha para Harry)_, por favor... Será que posso ficar com você?

_Harry olha para a namorada tentando conter o susto que levou por causa do pedido. Ele vê que Gina espera a resposta então só consegue balbuciar_ – Claro...

_**Que os deuses me ajudem.**__ Pensa Harry, mas é evidente que Gina no momento precisa apenas de braços que a amparem e protejam. __**Agora vai explicar isso para os meus hormônios!**_

_Harry a conduz para seus aposentos ambos deitam na cama dele. O moreno brinca com os cachos ruivos, mas acaba vencido pelo sono. Adormecem abraçados_

XXXXX

_No outro dia..._

HARRY POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

...

...

...

(Tempo reservado para os eventuais xingamentos pelo fato da autora ter parado justamente nesta parte)

...

...

...

(É suficiente? Ou querem mais tempo? Ahn? Acho que isso foi um xingamento...)

...

...

...

Acho que já chega né. Contenham os palavrões crianças! É muito feio usar palavras de baixo calão! E nada de azarações também! Autora machucada demora mais a postar (esconde novamente)

...

...

Falando sério agora! Eu sei que, pra variar, eu demorei e peço desculpas. Não deu mesmo pra terminar antes, as coisas estão meio corridas no trabalho e eu tenho a "ligeira impressão" que minha chefinha amada não iria entender se eu deixasse de trabalhar pra ficar escrevendo, não é mesmo? Mas antes tarde do que nunca. Aqui está o capítulo. Espero de coração que tenham gostado. Não se preocupem que mesmo demorando um pouquinho de vez em quando eu não pretendo de forma alguma abandonar a fic

Bjos e boa leitura. E façam uma autora feliz deixando a sua review!


	12. Chapter 12

_O Casal ouve os gritos e acorda sem saber direito o que está acontecendo. Ainda tontos pelo sono, Harry e Gina dão de cara com Rony e Hermione. A morena abre e fecha a boca sem parar como se não acreditasse na cena que está vendo e o ruivo está tão vermelho que Harry tem medo que ele possa passar mal_

_Enquanto Harry e Gina se levantam, Rony recupera o fôlego e continua a berrar_ – VOCÊ E A GINA, O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MEU AMIGO! E AQUELE PAPO DE PRECISAR PROTEGÊ-LA? E EU CHEGO E ENCONTRO VOCÊS DOIS DORMINDO JUNTOS!

_Harry olha meio desconcertado para o amigo, não é preciso ser um gênio para saber a que conclusões o ruivo chegou_ – Er... Não é nada disso que você está pensando _(Harry finalmente consegue balbuciar)_

Péssima coisa pra se dizer, Harry... – _Hermione fala ao ver que o rosto de Rony fica cada vez mais vermelho. _

NÃO É O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? EU DEVO SER CEGO OU LOUCO OU VAI DIZER QUE VOCÊ E GINA NÃO ESTAVAM NA MESMA CAMA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MEU AMIGO! - _Rony fala cada vez mais nervoso, é possivel até mesmo ver as veias saltadas em seu pescoço. Ele treme de raiva e tudo indica que sua coloração logo passará de vermelha a roxa._

Mas eu sou seu amigo... _– É só o que Harry consegue dizer antes que os punhos do ruivo atinjam sua face com um soco_

_Harry cambaleia e cai na cama, meio tonto. Ele está se levantando quando ouve alguém pronunciar_ – Petrificus totalis!

_E o ruivo cai duro como uma pedra_

Gina! (_Hermione olha estupidificada para a ruiva e corre para acudir Rony)_ Você petrificou seu irmão!

_Gina se defende _– Ele ia matar o Harry!

**Hermione** – O que você queria? Coloque-se no lugar dele! Chegar aqui e ver vocês dois na cama!

_Harry entra na conversa. Ele está desconcertado e tem consciência que a reação do amigo foi a mais normal possível naquelas circustâncias_ – Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas acredite... Definitivamente não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando

_Gina olha para o irmão e fala_ – Eu vou desfazer o feitiço, mas você tem que ficar calmo e escutar tudo que nós vamos contar ok

_É evidente que ele não tem condição alguma de responder no estado em que se encontra, mas Hermione fala por ele_ – Pode deixar Gina, ele vai escutar tudo sem se exaltar (_o olhar que a morena dá ao ruivo diz pra ele não se atrever a desobedecer)._

_Gina então murmura o anti-feitiço e Rony recupera os movimentos. Por um momento Harry pensa que vai levar outro murro, mas o ruivo apenas olha para o casal furiosamente, senta-se e cruza os braços_ – Muito bem. Estou esperando _(O ruivo fala tentando manter a calma, mas qualquer um pode ver que ele está longe disso)_

_Harry respira fundo. Ele conta a conversa que teve com Dumbledore a respeito dos poderes da sétima filha e o interesse que Voldemort possuia a respeito deste assunto. Gina por sua vez conta que vinha sentindo a ameaça de Voldemort em sua mente desde a morte de Dumbledore, culminando na noite anterior quando Voldemort literalmente invadiu a sua mente e ordenou que ela saisse e ela obedeceu sem saber pra onde ia e nem o porquê._

_Hermione escuta tudo assustada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo_ – É tão incrível... Eu já havia lido sobre a magia da sétima filha, mas nunca liguei uma coisa a outra. Então o diário foi parar nas suas coisas por um motivo determinado?

**Gina** – Dumbledore acha que sim. Graças ao Harry, Voldemort não conseguiu o que queria naquela époda _(ela olha para o namorado que fica ligeiramente vermelho) _E agora ele está tentando novamente, e com mais força ainda... Se não fosse ele me achar eu teria seguido aquela voz. _(ela olha para o irmão) _Entendeu agora Rony? Eu não podia ficar sozinha... E se acontecesse de novo? E se eu saísse e acabasse parando na floresta proibida, ou, pior ainda, se eu atacasse alguém?

_Rony olha para o casal e não fala nada. É fácil perceber que mesmo entendendo a explicação o ruivo continua sem ter gostado da forma que encontrou o casal_

_Harry suspira. **Melhor resolver isso logo.** Ele pensa enquanto fala para Gina e Hermione_ – Eu preciso conversar com o Rony...

_Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça, ela sabe que este é um assunto a ser resolvido entre garotos. Gina por sua vez olha para o irmão como se estivesse avisando pra ele não fazer nenhuma besteira e as duas se retiram._

XXXXX

_Harry e Rony se encaram e nenhum dos dois fala nada por um momento. Até que Rony quebra o silêncio._ – Eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo soco (_o ruivo fala enraivecido)_ VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO COM A MINHA IRMA!

_Harry arma-se de toda a sua paciência. **Imagine se a gente realmente tivesse feito alguma coisa... **Ele não pode deixar de pensar_ – A Gina já explicou o que aconteceu. Ela ficou com medo de dormir sozinha. Por isso nós dormimos juntos. DORMIMOS! Ouviu bem!

_Rony olha para o amigo, seu semblante de incredulidade mostra que ele ainda não engoliu totalmente esta história _– Ah é? Vai dizer que você não tirou nenhuma casquinha!

_Harry segura a vontade de dar um murro no amigo__**. Não sei como a Hermione aguenta.**__ Ele pensa _– Casquinha? Você realmente acha que o que eu quero da Gina é tirar uma casquinha? _(ele se levanta e encara o ruivo pouco se importando se isso vai ter como resultado outro soco) _Eu amo a sua irmã! AMO ENTENDEU! Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa entre eu e a Gina, não vai ser você ou qualquer pessoa que vai impedir. Você é meu amigo, um amigo que eu gosto e respeito, mas sua irmã é a mulher que eu escolhi para ficar comigo o resto dos meus dias. E se eu precisar que ela durma ao meu lado todos os dias para que aquele maldito não a pegue, é isso que eu vou fazer, mesmo que tenha que brigar com você com seus irmãos ou com o resto do mundo!

_Os dois amigos se entreolham, por um momento nenhum dos dois fala nada e a tensão no ar é palpável. Harry respira fundo, ele conhece bem o amigo e sabe perfeitamente o que Rony sentiu ao ver a cena. Ele pensa meio incomodado em como se sentiria se estivesse em seu lugar, se pegasse o ruivo numa situação daquelas com Hermione_

_**É... Eu não gostaria nada. **__Harry tem de admitir.__** Hermione é como uma irmã pra mim e embora eu saiba que eles nasceram um para o outro não iria gostar de vê-los dormindo abraçadinhos.**__ Harry pensa e olha novamente para o ruivo, ele conhece o amigo e sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde Rony irá falar_

_E como Harry previu, Rony logo interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Ela realmente corre perigo? Como quando o diário dominava a mente dela? _(O ruivo fala sem encará-lo, mas Harry sente a preocupação na sua voz)_

**Harry** – Pelo que o Dumbledore falou desta vez é pior.

Vocês voltaram? (_Ele olha para Harry desafiadoramente. O menino que sobreviveu fica em silêncio)_

_Rony insiste - _Voltaram? Confesse... Porque para protegê-la não precisava ficar assim tão agarradinho

É... Nós voltamos, _(Harry acaba admitindo) _sua irmã sabe ser bastante persuasiva quando quer. O que eu falei é verdade Rony, eu amo a sua irmã.

_O ruivo olha pra ele e Harry pode detectar um ligeiro sorriso quando Rony fala _– E eu não sei? Mas não pense que eu gostei de encontrar vocês dois dormindo abraçadinhos. E pode ter certeza que eu vou ficar de olho, não apenas eu, mas a família inteira! (_Rony volta a assumir sua postura de irmão protetor)_

_Harry engole um sorriso. Tudo ficará bem mesmo sabendo que, além de ter que derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, o menino que sobreviveu também corre o risco de ter que encarar alguns ruivos enfurecidos e ciumentos. Mesmo assim...Tudo ficará bem._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, Gina e Hermione aguardam na sala comunal._

_Hermione repreende a amiga _– Você exagerou! Não precisava ter petrificado seu irmão!

_Gina se defende _– Acredite Mione, foi preciso. Quando o Rony fica daquele jeito é difícil fazer com que ele ouça qualquer coisa. Ele ia acabar matando o Harry e aí Voldemort ia fazer a festa. Com meu irmão muitas vezes é preciso um tratamento de choque

_Hermione esboça um sorriso, mas logo fica séria novamente_ – Você sabe dizer por que o Harry mudou de idéia? Por que ele resolveu ficar na escola? _(Ela se cala rapidamente. Hermione não sabe até que ponto Harry revelou a verdade para a ruiva. Até que ponto Gina sabe sobre as horcruxes)_

_Gina nota a preocupação da amiga _– O Harry me contou porque vocês não voltariam a escola... Mas acho que ele mesmo vai explicar porque desistiu, ou talvez o Dumbledore, quer dizer o quadro dele explique. Não quero falar disso agora.

E sobre o que você quer falar? (_A morena sorri marotamente)_ Por acaso quer dizer como se sentiu acordando nos braços do Harry? Eu sei que vocês já explicaram, mas isso não quer dizer que você não tenha gostado. Acho que o menino que sobreviveu finalmente foi convencido que não tem como tirar você da vida dele...

_Gina sorri_ – É... A gente voltou a namorar. Uma coisa boa nesta história toda, ele viu que não consegue se livrar de mim tão facilmente. Eu sei que é egoísmo meu falar isso com tudo que estamos vivendo, mas acho que nunca estive tão feliz mesmo com a guerra...

_Hermione repete_ – Mesmo com a guerra... Nem tudo são más notícias

**Gina** – As coisas estão se acertando pra você também não é amiga? Desde o casamento do Gui... E nem adianta fazer essa cara! Você e meu irmão sumiram por um tempão! _(a ruiva sorri marotamente) _Você não comentou, mas nem precisava. O sorriso que você tinha quando voltaram disse tudo

_Hermione suspira _– Até agora eu não acredito que aconteceu... Ele me pediu em namoro. Foi tão lindo, tão mágico. Seu irmão amadureceu muito... Tudo bem que às vezes ele continua um trasgo insensível, mas é o meu trasgo. _(ela sorri) _Vamos chamar os nossos namorados agora? Acho que já deu tempo deles conversarem e eu quero ouvir o que a McGonagall vai dizer no discurso de boas vindas

_Assim que Hermione conclui a frase Rony e Harry descem. Ambas percebem que o clima entre os dois rapazes está mais ameno. As duas amigas trocam um sorriso cúmplice e os quatro vão para o salão principal_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar milhões de agradecimentos a todo mundo que está lendo e BILHÕES de agradecimentos pra quem comentou. Vocês não tem ideia do quando me deixaram feliz. O capítulo anterior foi o que mais recebeu reviews até agora, espero que vocês continuem (autora caprichando na carinha de cachorro abandonado em dia de chuva)

Em segundo lugar... Eu sei que muita gente vai reclamar do tamanho do capítulo (esconde atrás do pc), desculpa gente, mas eu precisei dividi-lo pra não demorar muito pra atualizar. Vocês não imaginam o quando eu estou enrolada...

Tá, eu sei que digo que estou enrolada no trabalho desde o início do ano e realmente estou, mas as coisas se complicaram ainda mais, e além do trabalho, estou com a casa em obras o que toma muito do meu tempo livre (e do meu bom humor e inspiração também).

Aí vocês perguntam... Dá pra piorar? Dá... Bati o carro na semana passada... Não se preocupem, eu tenho seguro e a única coisa ferida em mim foi o meu orgulho, mas quem já passou por isso sabe a chateação que é. Conclusão: o restinho do tempo livre que eu tinha (que por sinal eu fazia milagres pra conseguir) eu estou usando pra correr atrás do prejuízo. Então tive que dividir o capítulo pra não deixar vocês na mão por muito tempo

Ah! Antes que me esqueça. No capítulo passado eu disse que as pessoas que não tem cadastro no fanfiction e quiserem receber um trechinho do próximo capítulo deveriam deixar um e-mail pra contato na review. Só que eu esqueci que o site "come" qualquer tipo de link. Então quem for mandar o e-mail deve colocar com espaços (nome/espaço/arroba/espaço/provedor/espaço/ponto/espaço/ponto/br). Lembrando que isso é **só pra quem não tem cadastro**, quem tem basta deixar a review normalmente que eu respondo e mando o trechinho, ok

Bem, é só. Beijos e boa leitura (E deixem a sua review. Demora só um minutinho e faz uma autora muito feliz)


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry olha para o salão, o mesmo salão que vêm lhe acolhendo há sete anos. **Tudo tão igual, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente... **Ele não pode deixar de pensar. Ele olha para a mesa dos professores, Minerva McGonagall continua em seu lugar habitual, a cadeira de Dumbledore está vazia. Harry entende a atitude da diretora. É como se colocar alguém ali fosse quase um sacrilégio._

_Ele olha para as mesas das casa e percebe que o número de alunos diminuiu consideravelmente, provavelmente muitos pais relutaram em mandar os filhos para a escola e muito dos alunos presentes tem apreensão estampada em seus semblantes. A tensão no ar é quase palpável e os aplausos para cada aluno depois da cerimônia de seleção são desanimados, quase temerosos._

_O silêncio chega a incomodar. Todos esperam as palavras de nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva percorre com os olhos todas as faces ansiosas, ela sabe o que tem que ser feito. Apesar de tudo a vida precisa continuar. Dumbledore gostaria que fosse assim e por mais que seja difícil ela vai realizar o seu desejo_

_A diretora respira fundo e começa_ – Meus alunos, meus alunos antigos, meus novos alunos... Eu mais do que ninguém gostaria que este discurso de boas vindas fosse proferido por outra pessoa (_ela olha para os meninos e percebe lágrimas nos olhos de alguns deles, ela mesma segura as suas com dificuldade)_. Como já é de conhecimento geral, infelizmente o maior bruxo dos últimos séculos não está mais entre nós, mas tenho certeza que o que Dumbledore gostaria de dizer é que nós estamos entrando num tempo de guerra, a chances que o mal predomine são grandes, mas nós... (_ela olha para todos e para o olhar em Harry)_ nós vamos lutar, nós vamos lutar com todas as nossas forças para impedir que isso aconteça e, quando eu digo nós, eu estou me referindo a todos (_ela se cala momentaneamente perante o burburinho. **Eles são tão jovens... Alguns são apenas crianças. Não deviam estar ouvindo isso. **A diretora não consegue deixar de pensar)_

_Minerva continua_ – Nós estamos passando por um período negro. Não haverá espaços para indecisões. Nós todos teremos que escolher de qual lado iremos lutar, todos independente de serem novatos ou não mais cedo ou mais tarde deverão se posicionar...

_Alguns alunos se entreolham, Harry vê que vários estudantes da sonserina, principalmente os mais velhos, possuem um brilho estranho no olhar. __**Esses já decidiram...**__ Pensa Harry._

_A diretora olha para seus pupilos, é como se ela quisesse ler cada uma das feições. Ela nota apreensão e medo, mas nota também em muitos deles coragem e determinação para lutar e dar a vida se isso for necessário. **Você ficaria orgulhoso Alvo. **Ela pensa e quase sorri enquanto fala - _O que eu espero de vocês... _(neste momento ela nota que mesmo aqueles que nao prestavam tanta atenção olham pra ela) _O que Alvo Dumbledore esperaria de vocês... O que Hogwarts espera de vocês e que cuidem uns dos outros. Lembrem-se que juntos somos fortes, lembrem-se que lutamos não pelo poder, mas pela liberdade.

_Minerva respira fundo, ela vê lágrimas surgindo nos olhos de vários ouvintes inclusive professores, então ela finaliza _– Bem, agora que vocês já sabem o que está acontecendo, eu devo me desculpar se assustei alguns com minhas palavras. É preciso que vocês tenham consciência do que está acontecendo. Dumbledore nunca mascarou a realidade e eu também não vou fazê-lo. Agora chega de discurso, vamos ao banquete!

_Os pratos se enchem magicamente e os alunos começam a comer. Embora ainda haja um clima estranho todos sabem que é necessário seguir a rotina. Aos poucos os semblantes apreensivos vão se dissipando e o salão se enche com conversas amenas_

_Terminada a refeição os alunos se preparam para seguir para suas casas, Harry e os amigos seguem em direção aos aposentos da grifinoria quando vê uma conhecida figura caminhar a seu encontro. _

_O menino que sobreviveu vê Hagrid com os olhos inchados. É evidente que ele se emocionou com o discurso da McGonagall. Harry sabe que o amigo sente falta de Dumbledore, Harry sabe que Hagrid sentiu a perda do diretor como quem sente a perda de um pai_

Harry! A diretora quer ver você e seus amigos. Venham comigo – _Ele fala e os quatro acompanham o meio gigante até a sala que outrora pertenceu a Dumbledore_

XXXXX

_Harry não se surpreende ao ver Lupin e Tonks, ele já havia sido avisado que eles ficariam na escola para ajudá-lo. Não, ele não se surpreenderia se apenas o lobisomem e a metamorfogama estivessem lá, mas além deles estão os Weasleys, olho tonto Moody e muitos outros. Praticamente todos os integrantes da ordem da fênix se encontram na sala da diretora, eles olham para Harry e ele sente a solidariedade em cada olhar, é como se cada um dissesse em silêncio que essa não é uma guerra de um homem só._

_Todos ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes, Dumbledore olha a cena por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua. É estranho, mas mesmo morto a impressão que dá é que o velho bruxo nunca esteve tão vivo. É como se ele acompanhasse cada passo dado na escola _

_Minerva conjura mais algumas cadeiras e faz sinal para que todos se acomodem. Ela própria se senta numa cadeira vermelho berrante. Harry repara que há uma cadeira vazia, é como se ela estivesse lá para Dumbledore._

_Depois que todos estão acomodados, a imagem de Dumbledore se manifesta em seu quadro_ – Em primeiro lugar devo agradecer a presença de todos que largaram seus afazeres para atender prontamente o meu chamado. Sinto que é o momento de fazer algumas revelações

_Harry pode ouvir o som das respirações ele tem certeza que pode sentir também os batimentos acelerados de alguns corações, entre eles o seu_

_O quadro olha para Harry antes de continuar_ – Tenho fontes seguras, fontes que não posso revelar no momento que me avisaram que ataques maciços estão sendo planejados para daqui a alguns dias. A intenção dos comensais é desestabilizar-nos ou talvez fazer com que voltemos nossas atenções para isso e esqueçamos outras coisas _(ele fala de forma enigmática)_

Temos que nos organizar _(Moody fala exasperado)_ onde serão os ataques? Atingirão aos trouxas ou a nós?

Não tenho informações precisas quanto a isso, de qualquer forma esse não foi o principal motivo desta reunião. Por favor, senhor Potter relate aos presentes nossas descobertas do ano passado – _Dumbledore olha para Harry e pede._

Tudo? – _Harry pergunta. Definitivamente ele não esperava por isso_

Sim (_Dumbledore fala e olha nos olhos do menino que sobreviveu encorajando-o)_ tudo

_Harry então relata sobre os pedaços da alma de Voldemort e a busca destes que ele e o diretor realizaram. Ao final da sua narrativa o silêncio é geral_

Por isso ele não foi destruído quando os Potter morreram – _Finalmente uma voz ao fundo fala_

Exatamente (_Dumbledore confirma)_. Enquanto os pedaços de sua alma não forem destruídos não adianta tentar fazer algo contra Voldemort. Seria perda de tempo. No momento só o que podemos fazer é tentar conter os ataques e procurar as horcruxes, peço que qualquer informação por mais insignificante que possa parecer seja imediatamente repassada

Mas o que seriam estas horcruxes? _(Arthur Weasley pergunta) _Pode ser qualquer objeto? Vocês têm conhecimento de quais são eles?

_É Harry quem responde -_ Além de um anel pertencente ao avô de Tom Riddle e do diário que já foram destruidos, há também um medalhão pertencente à Salazar Sonserina e uma taça pertencente a Helga Lufa-lufa. Quanto aos outros objetos tudo que temos são apenas suposições, talvez algo que tenha pertencido aos outros fundadores, talvez a cobra que está sempre com Voldemort, mas não temos certeza

E como a gente pode ajudar? - _Um dos gêmeos pergunta_

_Harry olha pra ele sem saber ao certo o que responder. Ele sabe que a tarefa de destruir Voldemort lhe pertence e isso ninguém pode mudar. Dumbledore vem em seu auxílio - _Tonks e Lupin ficarão aqui e ajudarão com a segurança dos alunos entre outras coisas, os que trabalham no ministério devem ficar de olho no que acontece por lá, não sabemos se há alguém infiltrado ou mesmo sob a imperius. Os demais devem ficar de olho nos prováveis ataques e quanto às horcruxes... Quando tivermos alguma pista ou algo concreto nós avisaremos, é sempre bom ter mais alguém pra investigar

_Os integrantes da ordem se despedem, a senhora Weasley abraça Harry demoradamente, como uma mãe faria com seu filho_ – Vai ficar tudo bem (_ela fala enxugando uma lágrima)_

_Apesar do choque inicial, Harry se sente aliviado. De certa forma é bom saber que ele pode contar com a ajuda de outras pessoas, é bom saber que ele não está necessariamente sozinho._

_Ela e os demais vão saindo, Harry troca um rápido olhar com os amigos e vai ficando pra trás de propósito. Depois que todos saem ele olha para Dumbledore, o quadro sorri_ – Presumo que você quer falar algo, mas antes disso eu tenho uma pergunta. Por que você não falou da profecia?

_Harry desvia o olhar_ – Não sei direito... Acho que é porque eles não têm como me ajudar quanto a isso e depois... Não quero ninguém me olhando como se eu já estivesse condenado. Se eu falasse tenho certeza que muita gente iria estar se preparando para viver sob o domínio de Voldemort, tenho certeza que alguns, por mais que confiassem em mim, iriam achar que eu não sou capaz, e a última coisa que eu preciso é disso

Entendo... _(Dumbledore fala) _– Então... O que você quer me falar?

_Harry respira fundo e conta o que aconteceu com Gina _– Ele está ficando mais forte? Está dominando a mente dela? _(ele pergunta, mas no fundo já sabe a resposta)_

Ele está tentando Harry. Pra Voldemort é importante ter alguém aqui dentro, alguém que mesmo contra a vontade lhe conte os nossos... Os seus passos. – _O quadro dá a Harry a resposta que ele não gostaria_

_Harry olha para o quadro e não fala nada, é como se o seu pior pesadelo se transformasse em realidade. Dumbledore continua_ – Gina é uma bruxa poderosa Harry. Ela não vai deixar ser dominada sem lutar e ela vai receber orientação, a melhor nesse sentido. (_Olha para Harry)_ É só o que podemos fazer no momento. Da mesma forma que é você quem deve destruir Voldemort, essa é uma luta da senhorita Weasley, apenas ela pode impedir ser dominada

_Harry deixa a sala do diretor em silêncio. Gina Rony e Hermione o esperam na entrada da grifinoria_

Dumbledore falou mais alguma coisa? _– Hermione pergunta curiosa_

Nada que a gente já não saiba (_ele responde evasivo)_. Não quero falar disso agora, (_ele abraça Gina)_. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos

_Rony passa o braço pela cintura de Hermione e os quatro entram no salão comunal da grifinoria. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara aparvalhada que Lilá faz quando ela e o ruivo de mãos dadas_

_Os quatro ficam conversando e namorando até tarde, e se recolhem procurando não pensar nas adversidades que virão._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim eu sei que demorei... Sim, eu sei que o capitulo está curtinho...

Quanto ao tamanho no capítulo anterior eu falei que iria dividir os capítulos pra não enrolar tanto, então este seria a continuação do capítulo onze. Isso sem falar que meus capítulos nunca são muito longos como vocês já devem ter notados. Eu não consigo fazer os capítulos muito grandes, acho que demora muito. Então prefiro fazê-los menores

Quanto a demora... Bem, eu sei que para meus padrões ando demorando mais do que o esperado. O mês de abril foi muito complicado pra mim. Eu acho que as coisas agora estão entrando nos eixos, então espero não enrolar muito com o próximo. (Vou fazer o possível, pelo menos)

Por enquanto é só. Até o próximo capítulo e por favor (autora de joelhos implorando) deixem sua review

Bjos e boa leitura!


	14. Chapter 14

_Os dias passam e muitas vezes é como se não houvesse uma ameaça pairando no ar, a rotina da escola segue normalmente. _

_Harry tem algumas aulas extras de oclumência e defesa contra arte das trevas. Essas são só pra começar, Lupin falou que aos poucos Harry iria abandonar algumas matérias e passaria a ter um treinamento maior, afinal é mais provável que ele precise saber sobre a prática de duelos do que sobre a revolta dos duentes quando for enfrentar Voldemort. Por enquanto esta foi a única alteração em sua rotina como estudante. _

_Ele sabe que esta suposta calma será por pouco tempo, Harry tem consciência que muito em breve ele terá que começar sua busca às horcruxes, pra falar a verdade ele apenas não o fez por absoluta ignorância de por onde começar._

XXXXX

_O moreno aguarda a namorada na saída da aula de história da magia, ambos tem um horário vago e Harry quer aproveitar para passá-lo ao lado da ruiva_

_Ao final da aula, Harry vê os alunos saindo e nada de Gina aparecer. Luna chega até ele_

Oi Harry! Procurando a Gina? Ela saiu há uns dez minutos, logo depois que recebeu um bilhete da diretora (_A_ _loira fala para um Harry que não entende direito o que aconteceu). _Quando você a encontrar diga que eu estou com as anotações e depois eu passo pra ela

_Ele vai até o salão comunal e vê Rony jogando xadrez com Simas. Hermione não está com ele e antes que o moreno pergunte, Rony diz que ela também foi chamada pela diretora. Harry olha para o ruivo sem entender. __**O que será que a McGonagall quer com elas?**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, tão curiosas quanto Harry, Hermione e Gina aguardam Minerva McGonagall. Não na sala utilizada por todos os diretores, mas nos aposentos privados da mesma. As duas garotas não contêm a curiosidade e percorrem todos os recantos com os olhos. A sala possui uma biblioteca vasta e só a muito custo Hermione se mantém longe, ela sabe que seria uma grande falta de educação mexer nos livros sem a permissão da diretora._

_Gina, no entanto está mais interessada nas fotos. Há várias espalhadas sobre a mesa, a que mais chama atenção da ruiva é Minerva quando ainda era uma mocinha com duas pessoas que Gina supõe ser seus pais e alguns jovens que provavelmente seriam seus irmãos. __**É estranho pensar que a diretora foi uma jovem da minha idade um dia.**__ A ruiva pensa_

Desculpe a demora _(Minerva fala entrando na sala)._ Pirraça está impossível hoje, ele derrubou tinta verde em quase todos os alunos do primeiro ano. Mas isso não importa agora (_ela olha para as duas meninas)_ sentem-se (_ela diz apontando para duas cadeiras)_

_A ruiva e a morena se sentam e ficam esperando que a diretora fale. Minerva vai até uma estante e tira alguns livros que entrega a elas_ – É hora do seu treinamento começar, Gina.

_Gina olha para a montanha de livros que foi posta em sua frente, ao contrário de Hermione que parece ter recebido um presente de natal antecipado, a ruiva está decepcionada_ – Esse é meu treinamento? (_ela pergunta fazendo esforço para não demonstrar sua frustração) _Apenas livros?

_Minerva olha para a jovem ruiva contendo o sorriso_ – Não são apenas livros, Gina. São a base de tudo.

Os diversos tipos de magia... – _Hermione não se contem e interrompe_

Sim senhorita Granger (_Minerva fala)_ os diversos tipos de magia que uma sétima filha pode apresentar (_ela olha para Gina)_ por isso você tem que começar com os livros. Sem determinarmos o tipo de magia que você apresenta não há como começar o treinamento

_Gina olha para a diretora. É claro que ela já havia ouvido falar nos poderes da sétima filha, mas nunca pensou que fosse algo tão complexo_ – E como eu vou descobrir qual o meu tipo de magia? (_ela pergunta)_ Basta ler os livros?

Quem dera que fosse simples assim. (_Minerva fala)_ os livros apenas vão mostrar os tipos existentes, ou melhor, os tipos conhecidos pode ser que haja outros. Não vou me estender nisso por enquanto, vocês devem se familiarizar com o material e eu encontro com vocês na semana que vem.

_Gina olha desanimada para a pilha imensa de livros. __**Ler tudo isso em uma semana? Estou frita, não vou ter tempo pra mais nada.**__ É só o que ela pensa_

_Antes que a ruiva fale algo, Hermione pergunta para Minerva_ – Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa. Como eu vou ajudar?

Você vai ajudar mais do que pensa Granger, além de ser a bruxa mais inteligente que surgiu nesta escola nos últimos quinze anos ainda conhece muito bem a senhorita Weasley. Isso vai ser crucial para descobrir o tipo de magia dela _– Minerva fala com um sorriso ao ver o rubor nas faces da sua aluna_

_Hermione fica vermelha com o elogio mesmo assim argumenta_ – Desculpe novamente, mas ela não seria a pessoa mais indicada pra saber qual é a sua própria magia? Ou talvez alguém da família, ou mesmo o Harry...

_Minerva olha para a aluna. __**Era de se esperar que ela chegasse a tal conclusão...**__ Pensa_ – Não nego que eles conheçam a Gina muito bem. A questão é que eles não conseguiriam distinguir imparcialmente por causa dos laços que os unem (_olha para Hermione)_ Não estou dizendo que você não tenha laços, mas tenho certeza que você saberá agir racionalmente uma vez que você Gina (_olha agora para a ruiva)_ devera usar a sua intuição e seu coração.

Então é assim que funciona... (_Hermione murmura)_ eu já li alguma coisa sobre a magia da sétima filha, mas nada sobre isso.

**Minerva** – Por isso esses livros. Não vou prendê-las aqui, há muito a ser feito.

XXXXX

_Gina e Hermione voltam para os aposentos da grifinoria e encontram Harry e Rony que esperam na sala comunal_

Não me diga que você assaltou a biblioteca! _– Rony olha para Hermione e fala abismado ao ver a pilha de livros que as duas meninas carregam_

Digamos que a gente ganhou tarefa de casa extra. –_Hermione responde enquanto olha os demais alunos presentes na sala comunal_

_Harry e Rony entendem o recado e os quatro saem da sala procurando um local mais apropriado para conversar_

XXXXX

_Alguns minutos depois, os quatro jovens estão na sala precisa que no momento possui quatro poltronas aconchegantes dispostas em um círculo. Hermione e Gina resumem para os garotos a conversa com a diretora_

Caramba! (_Rony fala tentando processar todas as informações)_ Se eu soubesse que você era tão poderosa não teria te provocado tanto quando era pequena

Eu não sou tão poderosa assim (_Gina fala meio sem jeito)_ pelo menos não ainda

É verdade (_Hermione fala)_ temos muito que fazer e o tempo é curto. Voldemort não vai ficar esperando a Gina ficar mais poderosa antes de atacar, pelo contrário se ele desconfiar vai tentar dominá-la o quanto antes

_O clima fica pesado, mas eles sabem que Hermione tem razão. Harry que ainda não pronunciou uma palavra, apenas olha para Gina. Ele não precisa dizer nada, seu semblante diz tudo. O menino que sobreviveu se sente impotente pois sabe que não pode fazer nada a este respeito_

Já está ficando tarde, é hora da gente ir (_a morena fala)_

_Rony e Harry se levantam e preparam-se para sair. Gina fala_ – Harry... Eu queria falar com você.

Agora? –_ Rony fala enquanto dá ao casal um olhar também conhecido como "o que vocês dois pretendem", mas antes que o ruivo possa falar alguma coisa Hermione o arrasta para fora. _

O que você está fazendo? A gente não pode deixar os dois sozinhos nesta sala! – _O ruivo fala furioso_

Ronald Weasley! _(Hermione fala assumindo um ar muito parecido com o de sua sogra)_ O que você pensa que a sua irmã é? O que você pensa que o seu amigo é? Você realmente acha que os dois vão começar a transar alucinadamente assim que a gente saísse da sala?

_O ruivo olha para a namorada como se estivesse acabado de receber um balaço no estômago_ – Não diga isso nem brincando Hermione! Eu sei que eles são loucos um pelo outro, mas eu prefiro pensar que a minha irmã e meu melhor amigo nunca farão aquela coisa que começa com s.

_Hermione olha pra ele sem entender por um momento._ – Você quer dizer... Sexo?

Ai! (_O ruivo fala como se o balaço o atingisse novamente, desta vez um pouco mais embaixo)_ Não fale essa palavra se referindo a Gina e ao Harry, não estou preparado pra isso. (_Ele olha para a porta)_ Será que essa conversa vai demorar muito?

_Hermione olha incrédula para o namorado_ – Você não está pensando em esperar do lado de fora!

_Rony cruza os braços e se encosta na parede _**–** Pra falar a verdade, estou.

_Hermione encara o namorado pronta para a discussão, mas antes que esta comece ela percebe que há uma forma mais agradável de resolver a questão - _Tudo bem, se você quer esperar... (_a morena dá ao ruivo um olhar insinuante)_, mas eu juro que pensei em ficar abraçadinha ao meu namorado em frente à lareira da sala dos monitores que por sinal somos nós e que por sinal completamente vazia...

_O ruivo olha novamente para a porta e olha para a namorada como se estivesse analisando as suas opções _– É... Acho que vou preferir não estar aqui quando os dois saírem com aquele estúpido arzinho de felicidade

_Os dois se dirigem de mãos dadas para os aposentos dos monitores onde Voldemort, Harry, Gina e a magia da sétima filha serão relegados a segundo plano na próxima meia hora._

XXXXX

_De volta a sala precisa_

_Agora sozinhos, Harry olha curioso para a namorada - _O que você queria conversar que seu irmão e a Mione não podiam ouvir?

_Gina dá um meio sorriso - _Nada... Na verdade eu só queria ficar mais um pouquinho com você...

_Harry e Gina ficam algum tempo se olhando sem falar nada, Harry aproxima-se lentamente e a abraça. Ele aspira o perfume dos cabelos vermelhos e dá um beijo no alto da cabeça da ruiva_ – Como você está? Com medo? (_Ele pergunta após algum tempo)_

_Gina olha pra ele e fala_ – Tenho que admitir que estou com um pouco de medo sim... É difícil saber que algo te espera, mas ao mesmo tempo não ter idéia do que seja... Acho que agora eu sei como você se sente

**Harry** – Ainda bem que você admitiu que está com medo... Porque eu estou apavorado (_ele a abraça como se assim pudesse protegê-la de toda e qualquer ameaça para sempre) _cada vez que penso no que aquele louco homicida quer fazer com você, eu perco um pouco meu chão. Eu não ligo com o que ele quer fazer comigo, mas se ele tocar num único fio de cabelo seu...

_Gina interrompe com um beijo_ – Não vamos pensar nisso por enquanto. Eu sei que você não gosta de me ver envolvida, mas isso é algo que, embora eu não tenha escolhido, eu tenho que fazer... Essa é a minha batalha e eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças.

Garota corajosa... – _Harry murmura antes de capturar novamente os lábios rubros e macios_

_Gina enlaça o pescoço de Harry com os braços e o beijo é aprofundado. Suas bocas se procuram e se encaixam da forma mais perfeita. Tudo neles foi feito um para o outro_

_Neste momento não há o menino que sobreviveu, não há a sétima filha, não há Hogwarts, a sala precisa, nada disso. Nesse momento existem apenas dois jovens apaixonados, dois jovens que sabem suas vidas e seus destinos estão irremediavelmente entrelaçados._

_O moreno abraça a ruiva como se o tempo fosse parar naquele instante e para ele não poderia haver um momento melhor para isso acontecer. Ficar o resto da vida com Gina em seus braços é tudo que ele mais quer _

_Os dois permanecem se beijando por mais algum tempo e os beijos ficam cada vez mais ardentes, as mãos de ambos percorrem os corpos num reconhecimento mútuo, é como se cada um quisesse guardar as impressões do corpo do amado no seu._

_Harry olha para Gina e beija o pescoço da ruiva enquanto desce um pouco a alça do vestido que ela usa_ – Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você? (_ele sussurra depositando um beijo no ombro da namorada)_

_Gina sorri. Ela sente os pelinhos de sua nuca se eriçarem enquanto um arrepio agradável toma conta de seu corpo_ – Imagino uma série de coisas, mas vou adorar ouvir...

_Harry sorri_ – Você tem sardas nos melhores lugares (_ele fala enquanto suas mãos brincam com o decote semi aberto das vestes da namorada)_

Harry... – _Gina fala tentando colocar um certo tom de censura em suas palavras_

Eu sei, eu sei... _(Harry fala) _ainda é muito cedo pra certas coisas

_Gina o beija com todo o seu amor_ – Eu não acho que seja cedo...

_Harry olha espantado pra ela_ – Não?

Não... Eu te amo desde criança. _(a ruiva o enlaça com os braços) _Minha alma já é sua e eu quero ser sua de corpo inteiro

_Harry sente seu monstro interior rugir com toda a sua força_ – Eu te amo também...

_Gina sorri _– Eu sei, seu bobo. Mesmo quando você tentava fugir de mim na toca ou logo que chegamos aqui. Eu sabia que no fundo você me amava... Mas acho que a gente vai ter que esperar... Você não acha realmente que a Mione vai conseguir segurar meu irmão por muito tempo.

_Harry concorda _– Pra falar a verdade, não sei como ele ainda não veio aqui ver porque estamos demorando (_ele suspira)_ é melhor mesmo a gente voltar pra nossa sala comunal, com certeza seu irmão deve estar andando de um lado para outro pronto pra me azarar.

**Gina** – É melhor a gente não abusar da sorte, não que eu não queira ficar. Mas não estou a fim de ter meu irmão no meu pé por dias principalmente sem ter feito nada pra merecer...

_Eles saem de mãos dadas_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo na sala comunal da grifinória_

_Rony e Hermione entram com um sorriso nos lábios, pelos olhos brilhantes e as roupas ligeiramente amassadas pode-se dizer que o casal aproveitou muito bem o tempo que ficaram nos aposentos dos monitores. Mas o sorriso morre no rosto do ruivo quando ele vê que Harry e Gina ainda não voltaram._

Eles já deviam estar aqui! – _Rony fala exasperado_

_Hermione suspira. __**Diabo de ruivo ciumento...**__ Pensa. __**Mas, pensando bem, eles estão lá há muito tempo mesmo...**__Ela faz uma careta e afasta da mente o pensamento a respeito do que Harry e Gina poderiam estar fazendo na sala precisa._

Talvez seja melhor a gente ir atrás deles – _o ruivo fala_

É... Talvez... (_ela fala enquanto massageia as costas tensas do ruivo)_

Isso é golpe baixo... _– Ele fala enquanto se vira e puxa Hermione que cai no seu col_o

Rony! – _Ela tenta falar mais alguma coisa, provavelmente algo relacionado ao fato de que alguém possa aparecer a qualquer momento, mas ela se esquece totalmente o que ia dizer quando os lábios do namorado capturam os seus._

Você tem idéia do que faz comigo? _– Ele fala com voz rouca_

_Antes que a morena possa falar alguma coisa Harry e Gina entram na sala comunal_

_Rony e Hermione se soltam ambos muito vermelhos_

O que vocês tanto faziam naquela sala? – _O ruivo fala contrariado tanto pela demora da irmã e do amigo, quanto pela interrupção. Neste exato momento ele não se importaria nem um pouco se o amigo e a irmã demorassem mais um pouco_

O mesmo que vocês (_Gina fala petulante com um sorrisinho sarcástico no canto da boca)_ conversando...

Ruiva, não provoca... – _Harry sussurra_

O que foi, Harry? (_Ela fala ironicamente e se vira para o irmão e a amiga)_ vocês não estavam conversando?

_Rony olha para a irmã contendo a vontade de azará-la, Gina sufoca uma gargalhada e os quatro se recolhem._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo recém saído do forno pra vocês, com Harry se preparando pra atacar o malvadão e Gina iniciando seu treinamento de sétima filha (e uns amassos pra fazer a felicidade da galera, afinal ninguém e de ferro né). Espero que tenham gostado.

Vou ficar aguardando as reviews (olhar do gatinho do shrek). É só apertar o botãozinho ai de baixo e vocês colaboram pra fazer uma autora muuuuuito feliz

Bjos e boa leitura!


	15. Chapter 15

_Mais alguns dias se passam, Hermione e Gina (Hermione muito mais, é claro) mergulharam nos livros de Minerva e neles descobriram coisas que jamais imaginavam sobre a magia da sétima filha._

_Elas descobriram que a magia da sétima filha passa por três fases que se sobrepõem. A primeira fase logo no nascimento tem a ver com o dia a hora e o local do nascimento, a segunda fase é marcada pelas influências externas. Família... Escola... Amigos... Enfim as experiências que a sétima filha vai acumulando ao longo de sua vida e finalmente a terceira fase. Bem, essa é muito mais complicada. O livro grosso e antigo que Hermione folheia fala que essa última fase é desencadeada por um acontecimento, um acontecimento marcante na vida da sétima filha, um acontecimento que as duas meninas não sabem dizer se já ocorreu ou não._

Bem... _(Hermione fala olhando para a amiga)_ temos muito a fazer. Primeiro temos que descobrir qual é a sua magia de nascimento, depois a sua magia de vivência e depois...

Depois o que? - _A ruiva pergunta curiosa_

Sinceramente eu não sei... _(Hermione fala)_ acho que teríamos que saber se a terceira fase já se manifestou

Como nós vamos saber? - _Gina questiona. Não há muito sobre isso em nenhum dos inúmeros livros da diretora_

Boa pergunta... _– Hermione fala. Ela está tão curiosa quanto a amiga. A morena sabe que a forma como a terceira fase se manifesta é mais do que crucial para definir que tipo de poderes Gina terá..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, Harry está na sala de Remo Lupin realizando um treinamento. Sua oclumência melhorou consideravelmente e Harry tem consciência que o fato se deve a sua interação positiva com o professor. Lobisomem ou não, Lupin é, na opinião de Harry Potter, o melhor professor de dcat que ele já teve._

_Harry progride a olhos vistos, não apenas no que se refere à oclumência. Ele está cada vez melhor nos duelos, além de conseguir executar feitiços sem o uso da varinha, o feitiço do patrono entre eles. E não é pra menos, Harry vem treinando de uma forma quase insana. É como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso e ele sabe que na prática isso realmente pode ser verdade_

_Após mais uma sessão de treinamento o menino que sobreviveu está cansado, suado e louco por alguns momentos com a sua ruiva, Lupin olha satisfeito para o aluno _– Você se supera a cada dia Harry. Isso é bom!

_Harry olha para o lobisomem e não fala nada, mas seu olhar mostra que ele ficou satisfeito com o elogio. Lupin continua –_ Creio que já é hora de começarmos o treinamento com os outros alunos.

_Harry olha para o professor com cara de quem não gostou muito da idéia. Lupin olha pra ele_ – Não faça essa cara Harry. Todo mundo sabe que quem deve enfrentar Voldemort é você, mas você não acha realmente que os comensais estarão na platéia apenas assistindo, acha? Além disso, não há apenas os comensais, temos que esperar também os demendadores, os lobisomens, os gigantes, os inferis...

_Harry continua calado. Ele sabe que o professor tem razão, mas é duro pra ele pensar que muitos morrerão por sua causa._

Não é preciso nem ler a sua mente para saber o que você pensou agora (_Lupin fala sorrindo, mas fica sério logo em seguida)_ ninguém vai morrer por sua causa Harry. As mortes acontecerão, eu não vou tentar te iludir e dizer que todos irão sobreviver. As mortes acontecerão sim, mas não por sua causa. Você é apenas um instrumento, a causa maior é a liberdade, é a certeza que alunos como Hermione Granger terão a sua vaga garantida, é o direito de um bruxo sangue puro se apaixonar por uma trouxa... É por isso que nós lutamos Harry

_Harry olha meio envergonhado para o professor, por um momento ele se sente um idiota prepotente achando que todos estariam prontos para lutar unicamente por causa dele. Remo lança a ele um olhar de compreensão_

Então Harry? (_o lobisomem fala ao ver que seu pupilo parece aceitar melhor a idéia)_ Que tal todas as terças e quintas duas horas antes do jantar? Um grupo pequeno pra começar, apenas os antigos componentes da armada e uns poucos escolhidos pelos diretores das casas. Tudo bem?

_Harry balança a cabeça afirmativamente, antes que qualquer um dos dois fale mais alguma coisa Filch chega dizendo que McGonagall está chamando Harry em sua sala._

XXXXX

_Harry entra na sala da diretora. Ele ainda não se acostumou a chegar nela e não encontrar a figura bondosa de óculos meia lua e barba branca. **Essa sempre vai ser a sala de Dumbledore... **Ele pensa com um suspiro. Ele não pode evitar que a imagem do diretor na última vez que o viu com vida venha a sua mente. Ele não pode evitar ouvir Dumbledore implorando a Severo Snape. Um ódio imenso aperta seu coração e pulmões e ele puxa o ar com força tentando apagar a cena_

_Felizmente Minerva o espera e o tira do devaneio _– Sente-se Harry (_a diretora fala apontando uma cadeira)_

_Harry se acomoda. Minerva toma a palavra _– É hora de você tomar posse de alguns pertences, eu não esqueci que você deve procurar as horcruxes.

_Harry olha pra ela enquanto Minerva lhe entrega um grande pacote_ – Eu encontrei isso nos aposentos de Dumbledore depois que... _(ela suspira) _Bem, depois que tudo aconteceu. Abra... (_ela fala)_ são coisas que podem vir a ser úteis pra você. Parece que Alvo já tinha planejado algo...

_Harry abre o pacote, dentro dele alguns objetos já conhecidos; entre eles a espada de grifindor, a penseira de Dumbledore e o vira tempo. Mas o que chama atenção de Harry são os objetos que ele não conhece. Um deles é uma pena com aparência de usada _

_Harry olha para Minerva, a diretora explica_ – É uma chave de portal, Harry. Para o caso de você precisar sair da escola _(ela olha para Harry que agora examina a pena cuidadosamente) _ela só funciona em alguns locais e em cada local levará a um destino diferente. No campo de quadribol levará você até a sede da ordem, na torre de astronomia você vai além da floresta proibida e assim sucessivamente (_ela passa a Harry um pergaminho que contém as várias possibilidades da chave de portal)_ só funciona com você Harry, ou com quem estiver com você. E esse espelho...

_Harry olha para o pequeno espelho coberto com um veludo vermelho. Ele vai abri-lo, mas Minerva o impede_ – Não Harry. Ele só deve ser aberto uma vez, apenas em uma situação de emergência.

_Por último, Minerva tira um pergaminho e entrega a Harry_ – Eu achei esta carta também, está endereçada a você, pela data Dumbledore a escreveu algumas semanas antes de... (_ela limpa uma lágrima discretamente)_. Perdoe por não haver entregado antes, mas havia também um bilhete pra mim onde ele falava que você só deveria recebê-la quando estivesse pronto.

_Harry murmura um feitiço redutor, coloca os objetos no bolso e aperta a carta em suas mãos_ – Posso ir agora?

Pode Harry (_A diretora responde e o garoto se prepara para sair, mas antes que ele cruze a porta Minerva fala)_ antes que me esqueça, parabéns pelos progressos

_Harry murmura um obrigado e sai ainda meio entorpecido com o que aconteceu. Ele olha na direção de sua sala comunal e olha para a carta que queima em suas mãos. Harry sabe que a esta hora a sala estará lotada e vai ser difícil conseguir qualquer tipo de privacidade, então ele se dirige a sala precisa._

XXXXX

_Na sala comunal_

_Gina, Rony e Hermione aguardam o menino que sobreviveu, são quase nove horas da noite e ele ainda não voltou. Harry perdeu o jantar também_

_Eles sabem que Harry foi chamado à sala da diretora após a aula e eles sabem também que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, caso contrário ele já teria voltado. Gina sente uma coisa estranha, é como se alguém apertasse seu peito, uma angústia que ela não sabe explicar. A ruiva sabe que esta sensação tem algo a ver com seu amado_

_Eles permanecem esperando por quase uma hora até que Gina levanta-se num rompante e se prepara para sair_

Aonde você vai? _– Rony pergunta_

_Gina suspira_ – Atrás do Harry, é claro!

_Hermione lança seu melhor olhar recriminador _– Já passou da hora de recolher. E se você for pega?

_Gina olha para a amiga e sorri_ – Ser pega por quem? Pelos monitores da minha casa?

Tome cuidado – _Ela ouve a amiga dizer antes que saia_

XXXXX

_A ruiva caminha cuidadosamente até a sala precisa. Ela sabe que Harry provavelmente estará lá, mas nada a preparou para o estado em que ele se encontraria._

_A sala está escura. Mesmo assim Gina percebe alguns objetos quebrados e vê que Harry está com um grande corte na mão e os olhos fixos no nada_

_Gina vai até ele apressadamente_ – O que aconteceu Harry? (_ela fala e pega a mão do moreno com cuidado)_ você precisa ir à enfermaria

Não (_ele fala)_ eu não quero... Não posso explicar como isso aconteceu. Eu não sei como eu fiz isso

_Gina pega a sua varinha e murmura um feitiço curativo que fecha o corte, mas infelizmente ele não tira e expressão de dor dos olhos do seu amado. Ela beija suavemente seus lábios e o abraça._

_O casal permanece abraçado por algum tempo, então o moreno dá a ela um pergaminho. A ruiva olha pra ele, Harry faz um aceno com a cabeça autorizando e Gina abre o pergaminho._

Harry

Quando você receber esta carta eu estarei morto a algum tempo. Eu instruí Minerva para que só a entregasse quando você estivesse suficientemente forte para recebê-la

Eu sei o que se passa na sua mente Harry, e antes que se pergunte se usei legitimência eu digo que não usei. Eu sei o que se passa na sua mente porque eu conheço você desde os onze anos e mesmo antes disso eu me preocupava com você. Eu sei que o seu coração generoso vai se culpar pela minha morte. Eu sei que você tentou afastar a tudo e a todos, mas se você está lendo essa carta é porque você superou isso

Você não está sozinho Harry, ninguém vive sozinho. Eu pensei que conseguiria uma vez e o destino mostrou da forma mais cruel possível o quanto eu estava errado. E você também não é culpado, tenha certeza disso. Voldemort é o único culpado da minha morte e de todas as outras. Lembre-se que, se você se considera culpado de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido comigo, eu também sou culpado. Eu sou culpado de ter te deixado sozinho e cheio de dúvidas por tanto tempo, eu me sinto culpado por tudo que você passou, por tudo que eu poderia ter evitado e ,se não pudesse, por tudo que deveria ter ao menos tentado fazer

_Gina para e seca uma lágrima. Ela olha para Harry, não é difícil adivinhar por que ela o encontrou naquele estado. Gina respira fundo e concentra-se na carta_

Eu desejo de coração que você não fique remoendo estas coisas. Não olhe para o passado com tristeza, olhe para ele como uma forma de tirar lições importantes para vencer o mal. O que importa agora é o futuro, o seu futuro e de todos aqueles que lutam. Por isso estou lhe passando a minha penseira e o vira tempo, eles poderão ser úteis. Esse não é um vira tempo como o que a senhorita Granger usou, ele é muito mais poderoso cada volta nele equivale a um ano. Como você pode ter deduzido, este vira-tempo não estava no ministério. Você pode usá-lo juntamente com a penseira para descobrir onde estão as horcruxes e como destruí-las. Não sei até que ponto isso pode ajudar, mas essa é a minha contribuição, use-os com sabedoria

_Gina para e olha esperançosa para Harry, pode ser que assim eles consigam destruir as horcruxes antes que Voldemort venha. A ruiva continua a leitura_

No entanto Harry, você deve ter na sua mente que o vira tempo só poderá ser usado para fazer investigações. Em hipótese alguma você poderá mudar o passado, ninguém sabe que conseqüências um ato destes acarretaria. Se você tiver isso em mente Harry talvez o vira tempo seja útil. Mas nunca esqueça estas palavras, você não pode alterar o passado seja o que for que tenha acontecido.

Boa sorte Harry e lembre-se que a morte é apenas uma longa viagem e que nunca nos separamos realmente daqueles que amamos

Alvo Dumbledore

_Gina termina de ler e enxuga as lágrimas, ela olha para Harry e pode ver nos olhos do menino que sobreviveu toda a angústia que ele está sentindo nesse momento. Além das palavras de Dumbledore, que ela sabe que tocaram Harry profundamente, ele tem diante de si a chance de mudar o passado e a informação que não poderá fazer isso de forma alguma. _

_Ela vai até ele e o abraça como se, com este gesto, pudesse fazer com que ele divida com ela o aperto que Harry deve estar sentindo no peito._

É difícil ruiva... _– Ele fala com um fiapo de voz_

Eu sei... – _É só o que ela consegue falar. Ela sente o coração de Harry bater descompassado no peito, no mesmo ritmo que o seu próprio_

Às vezes eu acho que não vou conseguir (_ele fala enquanto a aperta em seus braços)_ e hoje eu sei que não conseguiria sem você

Eu estou aqui... _(Gina sussurra)_ e não vou a lugar algum. Não sem você...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

...

...

...

Ahn?! Vocês estão esperando a nota da autora?

Bem, eu também estou, ou melhor estava. Agora eu estou tentando fazer a autora descer da torre de astronomia. É... Ela está lá em cima tentando descobrir onde estão seus leitores... E eu estou aqui embaixo rezando pra que ela não resolva pular.

Pois é gente, ela está muito deprimida, sem saber se estão gostando da fic, já que quase ninguém comenta... Só um minuto gente...

MICKKY TIRE ESSA PERNA DA JANELA AGORA!

Gente, eu poderia até falar alguma coisa sobre a fic, mas tenho que ficar de olho nesta maluca antes que ela faça alguma besteira. E você aí que está lendo... É, você mesmo! Que tal deixar uma review (pode ser uma pequenininha) pra animar a nossa autora?

Bjos a todos

Fui...

MICKKY! EU JÁ FALEI PRA TIRAR ESSA PERNA DA JANELA! NÃO COLOQUE A OUTRA... NÃO!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_A ruiva segura o rosto de Harry com as mãos e beija os lábios dele carinhosamente. Uma... Duas... Três vezes. O toque dos lábios de Gina é como um bálsamo pra Harry. Um bálsamo poderoso que consegue mostrar que sempre há outro dia; que tudo, por pior que esteja, acabará ficando bem, que nada no mundo pode ser tão ruim desde que Gina esteja a seu lado._

_Ela olha nos olhos de Harry. Seu olhar demonstra todo o seu amor, Gina abraça o menino que sobreviveu como se isso fosse a coisa mais certa a fazer... E realmente é. Nada é mais certo que isso._

_Os beijos, outrora ternos, tornam-se selvagem de uma forma que nem Harry nem Gina poderiam imaginar. As mãos exploram todos os recantos dos corpos. Nenhum dos dois saberia explicar racionalmente como, pode ter sido um feitiço murmurado por um deles, ou ambos, ou talvez magia involuntária. Mas o fato é que não existem mais roupas. Apenas dois corpos cada vez mais ofegantes, dois corpos que sabem que não podem adiar o inevitável..._

_Harry olha para Gina como quem venera uma escultura perfeita. O casal já teve alguns momentos de relativa intimidade, mas Harry nunca a viu desta forma tão completa, tão entregue. Um ligeiro rubor toma conta das faces de Gina como se apenas naquele momento ela se desse conta da situação, um rubor que apenas a torna mais perfeita aos olhos do menino que sobreviveu. _

_As mãos de Harry parecem adquirir vontade própria. Ele não pensa, ele não precisa pensar, ele não quer pensar. A única coisa que deseja neste instante é sentir a textura da pele de Gina sob suas mãos, é ouvir seus gemidos e sussuros. Ele toca os seios dela de maneira tímida num primeiro instante e seu corpo reage de forma quase imediata e ele sente que Gina reage da mesma maneira. Logo apenas tocar parece ser pouco ele precisa provar, Harry precisa sentir o gosto da pele da sua amada e seus lábios percorrem cada centímetro da pele de Gina, uma pele que para ele cheira a rosas e tem gosto de mel..._

_Ele sabe que em pouco tempo chegarão a um ponto que não haverá mais volta, que estão mais próximos do que nunca de se tornarem apenas um_

Ruiva... (_Harry fala entre um gemido e outro ao mesmo tempo em que sente as mãos de Gina tocarem em um ponto muito íntimo)_ se você não quiser, não precisa fazer isso. Eu vou entender... _(Harry fala e quase pode ouvir seu monstro interior lhe chamar de louco)._

_Ele ignora as manifestações do monstro e continua, por mais que ele queira Harry se sente na obrigação de dar a Gina a oportunidade de recuar, então ele usa o restinho da sanidade que lhe resta_ – Se você achar que não está preparada nós podemos parar, mas por favor... Fale agora

_Gina olha para Harry. Ela sente seu coração bater descontroladamente. É um caminho sem volta, mas é um caminho que ela quer percorrer, um caminho que ela quer que eles percorram juntos_ – Eu estou... Eu sempre estive preparada pra você... Eu quero ser sua... (_ela fala enquanto seus lábios capturam a boca do moreno) _

_Harry sente seu monstro interior berrar a plenos pulmões. No entanto ele ainda busca toda sua força de vontade para ignorar o desejo que lhe consome, olhar nos olhos da ruiva e perguntar novamente_ – Você tem certeza?

_Gina sorri e Harry sente seu coração se aquecer quando a ruiva fala_ – Eu já sou sua... Sempre fui. Eu te amo

_Harry olha pra ela e não fala nada. Seu olhar, no entanto, diz tudo. Palavras não são necessárias._

_A sala precisa, talvez atendendo aos desejos inconscientes ou plenamente conscientes do casal, neste momento tem uma cama aconchegante, uma cama em que Harry deposita Gina com cuidado –_ Eu te amo... (_ele consegue falar ofegante, enquanto continua a beijar cada centímetro da pele de sua amada)_

_Harry não tem muita experiência no assunto, mas ele sabe que esse é um momento especial para toda mulher e ele quer que seja especial para Gina, ele quer que seja especial para ambos. Ele sabe que será especial para os dois. Então se coloca cuidadosamente entre as pernas da ruiva. Trêmulo de desejo_

_Gina percebe que o membro de Harry toca levemente a sua intimidade. Ela olha nos olhos do moreno e nota um certo receio, a ruiva sabe que ele teme machucá-la, mas ela sabe também que ele nunca a machucaria. Então Gina respira fundo e fala_ – Vem pra mim... Eu quero você... Eu te amo...

_Harry procura fazer da melhor forma possível, é um momento de descoberta para ambos. Ele sente Gina retesar-se por um segundo e olha para ela pedindo consentimento para continuar_

_Gina olha para Harry e murmura com um ligeiro sorriso_ – Está tudo bem... Não pare...

_Ela sente Harry invadindo o seu corpo... Tomando conta de seu espaço... Tomando posse de um território que há muito lhe pertence. Sua alma já pertence a ele, e agora seu corpo também pertence de fato. Eles se pertencem... É como se estivesse escrito desde o início dos tempos..._

_Após uma dor não muito forte ela sente o corpo de Harry se movimentar dentro dela. Gina é puro instinto, pura paixão, puro amor. A ruiva enlaça o moreno e arqueia os quadris para intensificar ao contato ao passo que ambos movem-se numa mesma sintonia_

_Sensações... Sensações indescritíveis... Gina sente como se cada célula de seu corpo impulsionasse descargas elétricas. Ela vê que Harry sente o mesmo, ele olha nos olhos dela e murmura seu nome com a voz enrouquecida._

_Então... Ela não sabe explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. Gina duvida que alguém possa. Os dois corpos ainda unidos começam a emitir um brilho, um brilho que se intensifica cada vez mais. Ele ilumina toda a sala precisa e vai além de suas paredes _

_Gina emite um grito rouco, um grito de puro prazer, um grito que mostra que ela foi ao céu e lá ela ficaria para todo o sempre com seu amado..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala comunal_

_Rony e Hermione aguardam Harry e Gina. A morena falou várias vezes que eles deveriam se recolher, mas Rony foi irredutível. Eles estão cochilando no sofá quando são acordados por uma luz intensa_

O que foi isso? – _Hermione pergunta acordando assustada_

Deve ser algum aluno praticando alguma espécie de feitiço - _Rony responde meio dormindo. Ele se vira para o lado e volta a cochilar_

Praticando feitiços às duas da manhã? - _A morena sacode o namorado e pergunta incrédula._

_A constatação faz Rony se levantar num pulo ao constatar que já é madrugada e Harry e Gina ainda não chegaram -_ Duas da manhã! Onde está minha irmã e aquele que se diz meu melhor amigo?

_Hermione olha para os lados e percebe que estão sozinhos, não há nenhum sinal de Harry e Gina_ – Eles já devem ter se recolhido. Vai ver que eles nos viram dormindo e não quiseram nos acordar (_ela fala enquanto agradece mentalmente o fato de Rony, como monitor, e Harry, como capitão do time de quadribol, terem seu próprio quarto. A morena sabe que muito provavelmente Harry e Gina ainda não chegaram, mas definitivamente ela não é louca de falar isso para o namorado)_

XXXXX

_De volta a sala precisa_

_Suados e satisfeitos, Harry e Gina se entreolham e sorriem. Eles sabem que viveram uma experiência única, uma experiência mágica._

_Harry abraça Gina que se aconchega junto a seu peito. Eles se sentem leves como se flutuassem_ – Você viu aquilo? (_ele pergunta para a namorada referindo-se à luz)_

Sim... (_Ela fala sorrindo) _eu sempre soube que seria especial, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser assim.

Nem eu... _(Harry fala, ele olha nos olhos achocolatados da ruiva. Ele segura seu queixo e beija suavemente seus lábios quando pergunda)_ você tem noção do que acaba de acontecer?

_Gina tem um sorriso radiante em sua face, um sorriso muito parecido com o que Harry ostenta_ – Agora estamos mais unidos que nunca (_ela fala depois de pensar por um momento)_ eu acho que agora não sou apenas a sua namorada (_ela olha nos olhos dele)_ sou sua mulher

Minha mulher... _– Ele repete se sentindo feliz como há muito tempo não sentia. Ele beija a ruiva novamente, ambos com as pálpebras pesadas de sono..._

XXXXX

Harry! Que horas são? – _Ele ouve ao longe a voz de Gina. Harry demora um pouco até perceber que não é um sonho. E logo percebe também que passaram a noite na sala precisa. E vê espantado que já é dia claro e o café da manhã deve estar quase no fim_

_Ambos se levantam apressadamente quase ao mesmo tempo. __**É hoje que o Rony me mata! **__Harry pensa. __**Não... **Ele reflete um pouco mais. **O Rony não vai me matar. Só vai me torturar bastante. Ele e todos os outros irmãos Weasleys. Eles vão começar arrancando minhas unhas devagar até que eu confesse o que fiz com a irmã caçula deles. E depois que eu confessar, com certeza vão querer me arrancar o... **O menino que sobreviveu faz uma careta e sacode a cabeça pra afastar o pensamento. **Mas não posso dizer que não valeu a pena...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo com um sorriso bobo ao se lembrar da noite anterior. É difícil pra ele acreditar que não foi um sonho_

Harry! _(Gina quebra o devaneio)_ Vamos logo! Se a gente não aparecer estaremos encrencados (_ela fala enquanto tenta vestir-se apressadamente)_

_Ela para e vê que Harry ainda está parado. Ele a olha fixamente_ – O que foi? (_ela tenta falar de forma séria, mas não consegue conter um sorriso)_

Eu posso me acostumar a isso... _(Harry fala pensativo)_ eu posso me acostumar passar a noite com você nos meus braços, a acordar todos os dias a seu lado... Posso me acostumar a isso por muito tempo, por toda minha vida...

_Gina abre um sorriso que ilumina a sua face, mas logo fica séria –_ Eu também posso, mas eu quero estar viva pra isso. E se a gente não aparecer no café logo, meu irmão vai começar a procurar e logo vai descobrir que eu não apareci no dormitório...

Não precisa falar mais nada! _– Harry se veste apressadamente e eles vão tomar café_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso Rony e Hermione, que desistiram de esperar Harry e Gina, estão tomando café no salão principal._

_Rony olha para a porta de cinco em cinco minutos esperando que o amigo e a irmã apareçam. Da pra ver pela sua fisionomia que o ruivo não está satisfeito _– Você devia ter me deixado ir acordar o Harry! E devia ter ido atrás da Gina. Eles vão ter que me explicar direitinho. Ah, se vão! (_Ele fala enquanto se serve de uma quantidade absurda de ovos mexidos)_

Ora Rony! (_ela fala sem encarar o namorado)_ eles chegaram tarde, devem ter perdido a hora! (_ela olha para o ruivo que come como um presidiário condenado à morte na sua última refeição)_ sorte sua que os homens da família Weasley não têm tendência pra engordar! (_ela fala ironicamente)_

Ora Mione! Eu ainda estou em idade de crescimento! – _Ele fala sem parar de comer_

Se eu comesse deste jeito, com certeza eu cresceria... Para os lados! – _Hermione fala sentindo-se aliviada por ter desviado a atenção de Rony do fato que Harry e Gina não deram sinal de vida. __**Mas eles vão ter que me explicar direitinho... Ah vão!**__ Ela pensa tentando afastar da mente a imagem de Harry e Gina se agarrando em algum corredor vazio_

_Nesse exato momento Harry aparece e ao contrário do esperado ele está sozinho. Ele e Gina combinaram de entrar separados para não dar tanta bandeira. O menino que sobreviveu se senta ao lado do casal e começa a servir-se de suco de abóbora_

Pensei que vocês fossem me esperar - _Harry fala entre um gole e outro_

Onde está a G_ina? – Rony pergunta_

Ela ainda não acordou? _(Harry pergunta de forma inocente)_ Ela não estava na sala comunal e eu pensei que já estivesse aqui com vocês...

_Harry fala e Hermione percebe que em momento algum ele encarou a ela ou a Rony_

_Menos de cinco minutos depois, Gina aparece_ – Dormi demais! _(Ela fala para os presentes e cumprimenta Harry com um selinho fazendo um esforço descomunal pra não sorrir demais)_

Que horas vocês voltaram ontem? _– Rony pergunta encarando Harry e Gina_

_O casal se entreolha meio sem graça, um esperando o outro responder já que não houve tempo de inventar uma história detalhada. Hermione não pode deixar de notar que Harry parece que tem alguma coisa trancando a sua garganta, ao passo que a ruiva fica tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Para a sorte deles, Rony não percebe nada._

_O casal é salvo por Colin que se senta à mesa após cumprimentar os presentes. _

_Embora tenha amadurecido um pouco, ele continua a ver Harry como um ídolo_ – Oi gente! (_vira se para Harry)_ Você viu o que aconteceu essa noite? (_olha para os demais)_ Vocês viram?

O que? – _Harry e Gina perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo e se entreolham.__** Seria possível que...**__ Eles pensam quase ao mesmo tempo_

Se não viram, foram os únicos. Todo mundo acordou! _(Colin fala entusiasmado)_ até o pessoal da sonserina está comentando sobre a luz que apareceu de madrugada e tomou conta do castelo todo. Dava pra ver da floresta... Foi demais! Eu até achei que fosse um ataque de você-sabe-quem, mas um bruxo das trevas não conseguiria fazer uma coisa tão bonita. O que será que foi aquilo?

_Harry e Gina se entreolham novamente. Eles sabem perfeitamente o que causou a luz. Eles sabem que a luz foi o ápice da paixão que tomou conta dos dois na noite anterior. A pergunta é... Como eles fizeram isso?_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem... Como vocês podem ver eu não pulei, afinal eu tenho uma fic pra escrever não é mesmo? Não se preocupem gente, eu posso fazer chantagens, ameaçar me jogar da torre, me estuporar, chorar, me descabelar. Mas não pretendo desistir! É claro que comentários me incentivam. É frustrante escrever sem saber o que vocês estão achando, mas não vou parar, podem ficar tranquilos.

Mas vamos ao capítulo, espero que gostem. Antes de tudo tenho que deixar claro que não sei escrever cenas NCs muito bem, então relevem ok. Eu fiz o melhor que pude. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos aceitável

O trecho "eu posso me acostumar com isso" eu vi parecido em alguma fic que li, mas sinceramente não lembro qual foi (eu leio inúmeras fics) por isso não vou dar o crédito a pessoa, mas já fica avisado que eu meio que adaptei a frase (não quero niguém me acusando de plágio)

Bem, é só pessoal. Beijos e boa leitura. E por favor, façam uma autora feliz, deixem a sua review!


	17. Chapter 17

_Para a sorte de Harry e Gina ninguém, nem mesmo Hermione nota o estarrecimento no semblante do casal e a sorte realmente está ao lado dos amantes visto que o assunto tirou de foco o fato de que ninguém os viu voltando para o salão da Grifinória na noite anterior e assim eles conseguem terminar o café da manhã sem nenhum incidente._

_O casal se despede com um selinho e cada um vai para a sua aula, o que eles não percebem é que Hermione notou o olhar cúmplice que os dois trocaram, um olhar mais apaixonado, mais maduro. Um olhar diferente..._

XXXXX

_O dia transcorre normalmente. Após as aulas rotineiras Harry vai para seu treinamento enquanto as meninas se dedicam aos livros de Minerva_

_Hermione, muito concentrada, examina um livro grosso com aparência de ser muito antigo_ – Bem... Vejamos. A sua magia de nascimento pode ser determinada através do seu mapa astral, _(ela cala, pensativa) _Firenze pode ajudar (_ela olha pra_ G_ina)_ a não ser que você prefira a Trelawney (_ela fala com desdém)._

Nem pensar! (_Gina fala aterrorizada só em pensar nas previsões pessimistas que a professora de adivinhação poderia fazer)_ a não ser que você faça questão (_olha pra Hermione)_ essas coisas funcionam mesmo? Por que até onde eu te conheço, você não acredita nisso

_Hermione fica pensativa por um minuto ou dois antes de responder _– Realmente eu não acredito em adivinhação e profecias, a não ser em certos casos, é lógico_(ela fala lembrando-se da profecia envolvendo Harry)_. Mas lendo tudo que está neste livro não posso deixar de pensar que as circunstâncias de seu nascimento devem ter influenciado em sua magia de alguma forma até por que... (_ela pega o livro e faz uma cara muito séria)_ aqui diz que a lua em saturno no dia que você nasceu significa que você iria ter uma noite de amor na sala precisa, com um certo menino que sobreviveu...

_Gina se engasga com o próprio ar e olha pra Hermione. A ruiva fica extremamente vermelha ao perceber a brincadeira da amiga_

_Hermione continua_ – Não venha me dizer que vocês chegaram tarde e não quiseram acordar a gente Gina. Comigo não cola! _(ela tenta parecer séria, mas não contém o sorriso)._

_Gina olha preocupada para a morena _– O Rony desconfiou de alguma coisa?

_Hermione encara a amiga_ – Lógico que descofiou Gina! Seu irmão pode até ser um trasgo de vez em quando, mas ele não é bobo. Pra sua sorte é claro que ele não vai ter coragem de perguntar pra você e muito menos para o Harry. Eles são amigos, mas você ainda é a irmãzinha dele, a caçula e única mulher lembra? (_ela olha para a ruiva e sorri ao ver a careta que a amiga faz imaginando as várias formas de tortura que Rony e os irmãos fariam Harry passar se sequer desconfiassem do que aconteceu entre o casal)_ eu vou deixar de lado a parte do "vocês são loucos e não tem um pingo de juízo" e perguntar direto... Como foi?

_Gina suspira e um sorriso especialmente bobo ilumina seu semblante_ – Foi perfeito! Sabe Mione, eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer... Sempre soube que eu seria do Harry de corpo e alma, que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Acho que eu sabia desde a primeira vez que o vi... Não foi só perfeito, foi mágico. Literalmente!

_Hermione ouve calada e fica pensativa por alguns segundos, então ela olha estupidificada para a ruiva ao se dar conta do significado de suas palavras_ – Gina... Não me diga que aquela luz que a escola toda viu...

_Gina assente com a cabeça e não consegue evitar um certo rubor em sua face _– Foi a gente... Não me pergunte como! Na hora que...

Por favor sem detalhes - _Hermione fala e tenta espantar de sua imaginação seus dois amigos em circunstâncias íntimas_

Eu não entendo como isso aconteceu _(a ruiva fala pensativa) _Será que a sala precisa tem uma espécie de feitiço contra o que fizemos?

_Hermione olha pra Gina e não responde, ao invés disso a morena volta a folhear o livro grosso e antigo. _

O que você está procurando? – _A ruiva pergunta olhando por cima do ombro da amiga_

_Mas a morena continua sem responder, ela fica concentrada por mais alguns minutos até que fala triunfante_ – Achei!

_Gina olha para Hermione sem entender_

A terceira fase da magia da sétima filha. Veja... (_Hermione fala)_ ela pode aflorar com um acontecimento importante na vida da sétima filha, um acontecimento que a marque de alguma forma...

Pode ser _(Gina fala)_, mas pode ser qualquer outra coisa. Talvez algo que ainda vá acontecer

É... Pode. (_Hermione retruca)_ Mas aqui diz que a terceira fase tem como marca um aumento significativo na magia da sétima filha. Um aumento que de forma alguma passaria despercebido... Veja um exemplo: Vivienne Allyent, que viveu em 956, foi criada por uma família trouxa e era considerada estranha pela família. Acontecimentos estranhos permeavam a sua vida. Aos vinte anos viu o marido ser assassinado diante dos seus olhos e colocou fogo nos assassinos só com o olhar. O clarão foi visto a distância

_Gina olha estupefata para a amiga _– Que comparação horrível Mione! Ela viu seu marido ser morto! Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que aconteceu comigo e com o Harry...

_A morena insiste - _Talvez não, exceto pela magia criada sem que ela tivesse controle. Como eu disse, um acontecimento importante. Não precisa ser necessariamente um acontecimento bom...

_A ruiva não parece muito convencida quando pergunta - _Ela era trouxa? Não, claro que não. Mas por que vivia entre os trouxas?

_Hermione fica pensativa por um tempo, então teoriza_ – Naquela época Hogwarts ainda estava no início. Pelo que a história conta, muitas vezes por alguns motivos nem todas as crianças bruxas eram encontradas. A história fala que ela foi achada e acolhida por uma família camponesa muito pobre. Acho que o ministério não devia estar preparado pra procurar crianças bruxas como faz hoje, mas um acontecimento como esse despertou a sua atenção e eles descobriram que a menina pertencia a uma família bruxa. Os pais e os seis irmãos morreram num surto de varíola de dragão, alguém deve ter tirado a menina da casa antes que se contaminasse e ela foi criada por trouxas

_Gina olha para a amiga_ – Então muitos bruxos filhos de trouxas devem ser descendentes deste tipo de criança, crianças bruxas que não foram encontradas. Inclusive você...

_Hermione concorda_ – Provavelmente... Mas o que eu quis te mostrar é que ela, ao ver seu marido ser assassinado, teve a terceira fase da magia da sétima filha aflorada. Ela foi tomada por uma magia muito intensa, uma magia da qual não teve controle.

E o que aconteceu com ela?_ - Gina pergunta_

Morreu alguns meses depois _(Hermione fala e logo trata de tranquilizar a amiga que parece assustada)_ ela não sabia controlar seus poderes e isso acabou sendo fatal. E só o que está escrito... Por isso o seu treinamento é tão importante. Sem o controle devido, a magia é tão intensa que pode causar danos tanto a você quanto a quem está a seu lado

_A ruiva assente com a cabeça e as duas amigas voltam novamente sua atenção aos livros. Se realmente a terceira fase de Gina tiver realmente sido iniciada ela vai precisar de orientação mais do que nunca. Afinal, pelo que elas já estudaram ser uma sétima filha pode ser uma benção, mas também uma maldição..._

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Minerva toma seu chá enquanto conversa com o Dumbledore do quadro. Ela conta a ele os progressos de Harry bem como avisa que finalmente entregou a carta_

_Dumbledore olha para ela por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua – _E como ele reagiu?

_Minerva suspira_– Não conversei com ele depois, mas quando o vi no café da manhã ele parecia bem

_Dumbledore se esforça para não sorrir quando fala_ – Pelo que pude perceber e fiquei sabendo pelos outros quadros, ocorreram coisas estranhas no castelo na noite passada. Uma luz fulgurante que atravessou todo o castelo. _(ele finge não notar que a diretora está ligeiramente ruborizada) _Você sabe melhor que eu o que isso significa...

A terceira fase... - _Minerva finalmente balbucia e Dumbledore assente com a cabeça_

_Minerva esboça um sorriso e logo depois retoma seu ar sério de Diretora de Hogwarts_ – E pela forma que a magia se manifestou eu tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu... Dentro da escola! (_ela fala exasperada e fica mais vermelha ainda)_ Isso é inadmissível! Se o conselho fica sabendo...

Ora Minerva! (_Dumbledore responde tentando não sorrir do desconcertamento da sua amiga)_ você não acha realmente que vai conseguir refrear de forma eficaz os hormônios de centenas de adolescentes!

_Minerva ainda argumenta_– Mas isso aqui é uma escola! Não podemos permitir...

_Dumbledore interrompe_ – Concordo que isso é uma escola e não podemos permitir, mas isso não vai necessariamente significar que conseguiremos impedir que aconteça. O senhor Potter e a senhorita Weasley estão apaixonados. Eu diria mais, eles são predestinados! Deixando de lado os detalhes que nos dizem que isso aqui é uma escola e certas coisas não deveriam acontecer vamos pensar pelo outro lado, vamos pensar no que isso verdadeiramente significou.

_Minerva fica pensativa_ – A magia da senhorita Weasley vai se fortalecer e logo estará pronta

Sim, logo ela estará pronta_... – o quadro fala e o olhar que eles trocam não deixa claro se isso é bom ou não..._

XXXXX

_Uma batida leve na porta interrompe os seus pensamentos. Minerva vê Hermione Granger entrar e para sua surpresa a morena está sozinha_

Pois não, senhorita Granger – _Minerva faz sinal para que ela se sente._

_Hermione senta-se meio desconcertada pelo horário, mas a morena precisou esperar até que Gina não estivesse junto para procurar a diretora. Minerva parece perceber que algo está errado_ – Achei que a senhorita Weasley tivesse com você

_Hermione explica_ – Não... Na verdade eu esperei que ela saísse para vir procurá-la

_Minerva olha para ela sem entender_ – Eu achei que a senhorita Weasley fosse querer me comunicar pessoalmente que a terceira fase já começou

_Hermione olha para Minerva, ela não entende direito como a diretora chegou a essa conclusão. Mas por motivos óbvios não pergunta nada_ – A gente não tem certeza ainda professora. Eu vim por outro motivo. Eu achei melhor conversar com a senhora antes de preocupar a Gina. Pode só ser cisma minha, mas...

Ola Hermione... – _O quadro de Dumbledore interrompe e fala_

_Hermione olha para ele_ – Desculpa diretor, não vi o senhor. Eu...

Sim... _(Dumbledore fala) _eu reparei que você chegou preocupada com algo. Estou certo?

Sim... (_ela fala olhando para McGonagall)_ eu li todos os livros, alguns mais de uma vez. Estes sobre a vida de algumas sétimas filha me chamaram a atenção por um detalhe

Qual detalhe? _– Minerva pergunta embora tenha uma vaga idéia do que seja_

_Hermione fica meio sem jeito, mas não é de seu feitio ficar sem uma resposta, então ela fala_ – Nenhum livro fala nada sobre nenhuma sétima filha ainda viva... E grande parte das que estão citadas tiveram mortes trágicas.

Sobre as biografias eu posso responder _(Minerva fala)_ só é permitido que se publique a história de cada sétima filha depois de sua morte. Você já deve ter percebido que a curiosidade a respeito da magia da sétima filha é enorme mesmo que a grande maioria acredite que isso seja lenda e deve ter visto também que apesar dos poderes imensos a maioria eram mulheres comuns. Imagine uma dona de casa sendo apontada no beco diagonal como uma sétima filha!

Entendo... _– Hermione fala comparando o fato com a atenção que Harry atrai mesmo sem querer. Ela permanece olhando para a diretora na verdade o que a preocupa é a segunda pergunta_

_Minerva logo percebe_ – Quanto à segunda pergunta, sinceramente eu não sei o que dizer... Mas se você reparar muitas das sétimas filhas citadas viveram em épocas conturbadas muitos morreram tragicamente nestes períodos, não apenas as sétimas filhas.

Entendo _(Hermione fala, mas não parece muito convencida)_ desculpe ter vindo tão tarde, boa noite professora (_olha para o quadro)_ boa noite diretor.

Boa noite. – _Minerva e Dumbledore respondem e Hermione se retira_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Acende a luz e sacode a poeira enquanto pergunta torcendo pra não ouvir apenas o eco - **Tem alguém aí?**

Pois é gente, eu sei que demorei. Tenho plena consciência disso. Só peço encarecidamente que não me avadem, afinal eu tenho uma fic pra terminar (e milhões de idéias pra colocar no papel) não se esqueçam.

Falando sério agora, milhões de desculpas por estar demorando tanto com as atualizações, eu juro que estou fazendo o possível, o problema é que infelizmente meu tempo pra escrever teima em ficar cada vez mais curto. Mas não se preocupem eu não pretendo parar, não pretendo abrir mão de uma das coisas que mais gosto que é escrever.

Bem, eis o capitulo. Espero que gostem e aqueles que puderem apertar o botãozinho aí de baixo e deixar uma review vão fazer uma autora muito feliz

Bjos e boa leitura


	18. Chapter 18

_Os dias passam e se transformam em semanas. Harry começou o treinamento dos antigos integrantes da armada de Dumbledore e intensificou ainda mais seu próprio treinamento. Ele não sabe quando acontecerá e quer estar preparado. Mais ainda, quer dar a todos a chance de se defenderam._

_No entanto o tempo passa e ele ainda não foi atrás das horcruxes e isso o frustra bastante. Harry sabe que não terá chance alguma caso o encontro entre ele e Voldemort se dê antes que os pedaços daquela alma negra estejam destruídos._

_As siglas R.A.B. não saem de sua mente e ele percebe um tantinho culpado que ainda não fez nada para descobrir quem é essa pessoa. __**Droga!**__ Pensa o menino que sobreviveu. __**De que adianta tanto treinamento? Eu só vou adiar a minha morte se não encontrar estas horcruxes. **__Então ele decide conversar com Dumbledore e Minerva. __**Se eles concordarem vou começar a busca o quanto antes.** Ele fala para si mesmo e se dirige à sala da diretora tentando afastar da mente o pensamento de que ele não sabe sequer por onde começar_

_O menino que sobreviveu olha a porta fechada e respira fundo. Felizmente Minerva lhe revelou a senha, de forma que Harry não precisa esperar alguém para entrar na sala que foi de Dumbledore. _

_Ele sorri enquanto murmura a senha. Ao que parece Dumbledore ainda continua as escolhendo –_ Drops de anis

_A gárgula se abre e Harry entra. O quadro olha para ele como se o esperasse_ – Faz tempo que você não vem Harry

Eu sei, lamento... – _Harry fala cabisbaixo ao se dar conta que há muito ele não vinha falar com o seu mentor_

Não estou te repreendendo Harry. Eu só achei que você iria continuar a busca – _O quadro fala de forma enigmática como sempre_

_Harry olha meio desconcertado para o quadro_ – Eu pretendia, mas confesso que esses últimos dias eu estava voltado para o treinamento. Tanto que...

_Dumbledore completa –_ Você esqueceu completamente as horcruxes

É verdade _(Harry responde meio envergonhado)._ Mas agora pretendo me dedicar a isso como prioridade, não adianta eu ser capaz de derrotar Voldemort se ele não puder ser derrotado. A propósito... O medalhão era falso (_ele fala para Dumbledore e lê o bilhete encontrado)_

Eu imaginei... (_Dumbledore fala e Harry olha para ele sem entender o quadro continua)_ a sua reação Harry. Você ficou muito normal perto dele... Não se esqueça que uma horcruxe é um pedaço da alma de Voldemort você deveria ter tido alguma reação, no mínimo deveria ter sentido um formigamento na cicatriz. Isso na melhor das hipóteses.

É... Faz sentido (_Harry fala, mas depois pensa melhor) _Eu estive com o diário nas mãos e não me lembro de qualquer reação da minha parte

_Dumbledore parece pensativo - _Talvez porque na época Voldemort ainda não havia voltado...

_Harry analisa a hipótese por um minuto e assente com a cabeça. Ele olha desanimado para o quadro - _De qualquer forma isso não importa muito agora, o que importa é que estamos na estaca zero.

Talvez não (_Dumbledore fala)_ temos um ponto de partida, descobrir quem foi R.A.B. (_ele olha para o menino que sobreviveu)_ mãos a obra Harry. Não há tempo a perder!

Mas como? (_Ele balbucia_) Eu não tenho idéia de como fazer para descobrir o significado dessa sigla

Lembre-se Harry, você não está sozinho... Se você e seus amigos estivessem investigando antes, talvez a resposta já tivesse aparecido (_o quadro sorri) _não estou dando nenhuma bronca, mas lembre-se que você precisa administrar seu tempo. Você mesmo já percebeu que não adianta nada você se tornar um mestre em duelos se as horcruxes não forem destruídas

XXXXX

_Ele vai para sua sala comunal pensando nas palavras de Dumbledore. O olhar que dá à namorada e aos amigos mostra que eles precisam conversar_

_Logicamente o quarteto vai para a sala precisa. Eles sentam-se em frente à lareira Rony e Hermione um ao lado do outro e Gina no colo de Harry_

Precisa disso Gina? – _Rony fala_

Ah Roniquinho _(Gina não perde a oportunidade de provocar)_ você não pode ver que a sua irmãzinha cresceu? Além disso não estou fazendo nada de mais, só quero ficar perto do meu namorado... _(a garota é a própria personificação da inocência ao pronunciar essas palavras)_

Pega leve ruiva (_Harry fala ao perceber a implicância deliberada de Gina com o irmão) _Seu irmão vai acabar me azarando, além disso com você no meu colo desse jeito, eu não consigo me concentrar (_ele sussurra de forma que só Gina ouça) _

Ta bom _(Gina suspira resignada e então fala com um sorriso que apenas Harry vê), _mas me lembre que a gente precisa continuar essa conversa depois (_ela sussurra e Harry sente seu monstro urrar dentro do seu peito)_

_Gina dá um selinho no namorado e sai do colo de Harry, sentando-se a seu lado. O moreno respira fundo e começa. Ele tira o bilhete de R.A.B. do bolso e coloca em cima da mesinha do centro_

_Rony e Hermione olham pra ele meio envergonhados. Harry não precisa falar nada ele já percebeu que seus amigos também acabaram deixando a horcruxe de lado_

Droga! (_Hermione como a mais certinha do grupo fala)_ a gente não podia ter esquecido disso

É... Eu sei (_Harry fala)_, mas o fato é que eu fiquei preocupado com meu treinamento e com tudo que aconteceu que acabei deixando as horcurxes de lado... E isso não podia ter acontecido.

Se elas não forem destruídas não vai adiantar nada treinar. O cara de cobra não vai ser derrotado nunca. - _O ruivo conclui_

_Harry concorda_ – É mais ou menos por aí, eu não vou conseguir destruí-lo enquanto o que resta de sua alma for estiver resguardado pelas horcruxes

Então não podemos mais perder tempo (_Hermione fala assoberbada olhando para Harry)_ por onde começamos?

Esperava que vocês me pudessem dar alguma sugestão, porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia. - _Harry fala sem esconder o desânimo_

_Os quatro se entreolham e ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Hermione, prática como sempre, fala_ – Suponho que o primeiro passo seria descobrir quem é R.A.B. (_ela suspira desanimada)_ mas mesmo que isso seja feito, eu não consigo visualizar como faremos para descobrir o que ele fez com o medalhão.

_Neste momento Harry percebe que além de Gina ninguém mais sabe dos objetos que recebeu de Dumbledore. O menino que sobreviveu faz uma narrativa rápida dos últimos acontecimentos_

Isso é incrível! – _Rony fala ao final_

_Hermione concorda –_ E vai facilitar nosso trabalho

_Harry fala não muito animado _**– **É. incrível e vai facilitar nosso trabalho realmente. Mas se a gente não tiver um ponto de partida não vai adiantar nada

Nós temos um ponto de partida. A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é descobrir quem foi R.A.B. _(Gina conclui)_

É verdade... (_Harry concorda)_ Foi por isso chamei vocês até aqui. A gente precisa fazer isso o quando antes. (_ele tira o bilhete que estava com o medalhão)_

_Eles lêem uma... Duas... Várias vezes. Como se esperassem que uma luz qualquer viesse e solucionasse o mistério sobre quem poderia ser R.A.B._

_Hermione analisa a situação por um minuto ou dois_ – Bem... Vamos partir do pressuposto que R.A.B. são as iniciais de um nome. o B deve ser o sobrenome. (_Olha para Rony)_ há algum meio de se verificar os sobrenomes começados com B? No ministério, talvez. Vocês bruxos se registram? Há certidões de nascimento?

_Rony e Gina olham pra ela sem entender, mas é Harry quem explica_ – Os trouxas, quando tem filhos, devem ir ao cartório e registrar o nascimento. Funciona mais ou menos assim o pai leva um papel do hospital provando que a criança nasceu e o cartório anota em um livro e dá o comprovante para os pais

_Hermione completa_ – Sem este papel é como se a criança não existisse na sociedade. Como é entre os bruxos?

_Rony olha espantado para a namorada_ – Sem o papel a pessoa morre?

_Hermione respira fundo e engole o riso_ – Claro que não Rony! Ninguém morre porque não tem uma certidão de nascimento, mas é como se a pessoa não existisse para o mundo (_ela tira algo da bolsa e mostra para Rony e Gina)_ isso é uma carteira de identidade depois que crescemos a gente anda com ela no mundo trouxa. É outro tipo de documento de identificação.

_Rony suspira_ – Trouxas são muito complicados! E estas fotos que nem se mexem? Eu não vou me acostumar nunca!

Voltando ao que interessa, existe alguma forma de saber quem é R.A.B. através de algum tipo de registro? - _Harry chama o ruivo de volta a realidade_

_Agora é Gina quem responde_ – Não... Não se ele já morreu. A vela dele deve ter se apagado

_Hermione e Harry olham pra Gina sem entender a ruiva explica_ – A gente não tem essa tal de certidão, mas quando nascemos uma vela é acesa magicamente. Elas ficam no ministério, um andar acima da sessão das profecias.

_Hermione adivinha_ – E quando morremos, ela se apaga.

**Rony** – Isso...

_Harry olha desanimado para os amigos_ – Se R.A.B. estiver realmente morto o que é totalmente provável, não adianta nada a gente pesquisar no ministério. Certo?

_Gina pensa um minuto antes de responder_– É... As velas são guardadas, mas acho que não há nenhuma ordem alfabética ou cronológica. Isso sem falar que a gente teria que ter uma autorização pra isso

_Hermione deduz_ – Seria como procurar uma agulha no palheiro

Agulha? Não era uma vela? - _Rony pergunta sem saber direito onde uma agulha se encaixa nessa história toda_

_Hermione suspira. Toda vez que ela usa ditados trouxas é confusão na certa pra explicar_ – Depois eu explico direito Rony. É só um ditado trouxa

_Harry os chama de volta ao que interessa _– Então a gente pode descartar o ministério. Ou só usar se não tiver nenhuma outra opção, até porque não sei se o ministério iria colaborar comigo

E alguém está vendo outra opção? _(Rony fala) _Se tiver fale, porque eu não estou

_Os amigos ficam em silêncio até que Gina se levanta num pulo – _Claro que há outra opção! Nós estamos nela!

_Eles olham para a ruiva sem entender, ela continua _– A escola deve possuir registros dos alunos. E devem estar mais organizados do que os do ministério.

_O semblante de Harry ilumina-se –_ E com certeza a gente não teria que dar tantas explicações. Vamos falar com a diretora agora

_Os quatro se levantam e vão à sala da diretora. Harry explica de forma rápida o que pretendem _

Faz sentido (_Minerva fala)_ se R.A.B. for um bruxo inglês provavelmente deve ter estudado aqui. Quando vocês pretendem começar?

Agora mesmo, eu já perdi tempo demais! (_Harry fala de forma decidida. Ele olha para Gina)_ Ruiva, por favor, você e a Mione podiam ver se arranjam mais umas pessoas pra ajudar. Não muitas, só umas três ou quatro de confiança. Podemos usar a sala de troféus? (_ele pergunta para a diretora)_ Lá é mais discreto que a biblioteca

Tudo bem – _Minerva fala_

_Gina dá um selinho no namorado_ – A gente se encontra lá em meia hora.

_Minerva também se levanta_** – **Vou providenciar para que os livros sejam colocados na sala dos troféus. Assim que vocês tiverem alguma pista, por favor, me avisem.

Diretora... _(Hermione fala antes que ela saia) _Acho que não vamos precisar de todos os livros, quer dizer, podemos excluir os dos séculos anteriores e os dos alunos que vieram depois que você sabe quem foi derrotado.

Bem pensado – _Minerva concorda_

_Harry e Rony assentem com a cabeça e eles se retiram_

XXXXX

_Duas horas depois_

_Além dos dois casais, também estão ajudando na procura Lupin e Tonks, Luna e Neville. Claro que um grupo maior faria com que a busca fosse mais rápida, mas Harry não queria muita gente envolvida mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse dito que muitos gostariam de ajudar. O lobisomem e a metamorfogama estão na escola para ajudar Harry no que for preciso mesmo, já a corvinal e o grifinório já deram provas mais que suficientes que eram pessoas confiáveis e mereciam estar a par dos acontecimentos_

_A sala dos troféus está abarrotada de pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos. Hermione, prática como sempre, organizou a busca da seguinte forma. Aos pares eles devem verificar os livros e deixar separados os nomes que se encaixem nas siglas_

Por que aos pares Mione? – _Neville perguntou_

_Hermione olha pra ele como se o garoto não tivesse visto o óbvio_ – Pra gente não correr o risco de nenhum nome passar em branco. Mas é para procurar, não se distrair com outras coisas...

Isso vale pra você também... - _Gina não resiste e fala para a cunhada levando um olhar furioso de uma Hermione ligeiramente ruborizada_

_Tonks se esforça para não sorrir quando fala_ – Eu e o Remo podemos pegar os nomes que vocês forem achando, eliminar aqueles que a gente sabe que estão vivos. E aqueles que a gente sabe que não podem ser de jeito nenhum.

Os nomes mais antigos a gente pode perguntar pra diretora – _Neville fala_

Boa Neville! _(Lupin concorda)_ depois que a gente peneirar bem vai dar pra saber os que a gente vai ter que pesquisar no ministério. Se é que vai precisar, afinal praticamente todos passam por aqui.

Mesmo assim vai ser trabalho pra vários dias – _Rony fala desanimado_

Lembrando que a gente não pode esquecer das outras coisas (_Hermione olha especificamente pra Gina) _a gente ainda tem muito que pesquisar, você tem muito que aprender Gina.

_A ruva argumenta_ – A gente pode dar um tempo, se concentrar primeiro em descobrir quem foi R.A.B

Nada disso! (_Harry fala categórico)_ A sua segurança em primeiro lugar. Eu também não pretendo parar o treinamento

Calma! (_Hermione apazigua)_ se a gente se organizar vai dar pra fazer tudo

Até porque não tem outro jeito... – _Rony completa_

_É verdade. O tempo talvez seja curto e Harry e os amigos procuram utilizá-lo da melhor forma possível. Eles utilizam os tempos livres para continuar a pesquisa sobre quem poderia ser R.A.B. sem esquecer das aulas e dos treinamentos_

_Sim... Harry continua treinando com Lupin. O lobisomem agora raramente consegue penetrar na sua mente e seu desempenho nos duelos melhora consideravelmente a cada dia. Harry também continua supervisionando o treinamento de alguns alunos. Inicialmente ele queria deixar esta incumbência com outros, mas acabou sendo convencido que os alunos deveriam ver a sua figura como líder quando chegasse a hora._

_Quanto à Gina... Bem, ela e a professora McGonagall conversaram com o centauro e ele se prontificou a fazer o mapa da menina. Assim que ele ficar pronto o treinamento intensivo começará_

_Após duas semanas de exaustiva procura, onde Hermione e Lupin não deixaram uma página sequer passar em branco, a pesquisa a respeito dos alunos que cursaram Hogwarts e que têm as iniciais de seu nome R.A.B. foi concluída. Harry olha desanimado para os vinte nomes selecionados_

Não é tão mal assim... (_Tonks argumenta tentando anima-lo)_ nós conseguimos reduzir cinqüenta anos de alunos em apenas vinte nomes

Eu sei (_Harry fala) _e eu agradeço a todos vocês

O problema é que agora a gente não sabe o que fazer com esses nomes... – _Rony conclui_

É (_Harry fala)_ e o pior, não tem tempo de sair investigando todo mundo.

_Lupin sorri –_ Mas a ordem tem Harry. Por que é tão difícil pra você aceitar que muita gente quer ajudar?

_Hermione continua – _R.A.B. deve ter morrido logo após a destruição do medalhão e provavelmente em circunstâncias misteriosas

_Gina olha para os presentes_ – sem querer ser a chata, alguém aqui tem idéia de quando o medalhão foi destruído? Se é que foi destruído?

_Os presentes se entreolham. É verdade, ninguém sabe. R. A.B. tanto pode ter destruído a horcruxe como pode ter morrido sem fazê-lo. _

Um problema de cada vez _(Tonks fala)_ eu vou levar esses nomes e vamos ver o que descobrimos. Depois a gente pensa nisso.

_A metamorfogama se retira com o lobisomem levando os nomes selecionados. Os seis jovens ficam sozinhos _

A que horas vocês vão sair amanhã?_ – Neville pergunta_

Sair? Por quê? – _Harry fala_

Em que mundo vocês vivem? _(Neville fala sem acreditar)_ vai dizer que não sabiam que amanhã é o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade

_Com toda essa confusão eles se esqueceram completamente. Neville continua_ – Eu e a Luna vamos sair as dez, nós queremos aproveitar bem o dia. Qualquer coisa a gente se vê lá. _(O garoto sai com a sensação de dever cumprido, feliz por haver ajudado Harry e mais feliz ainda com a perspectiva de passar um dia inteiro com a namorada e quem sabe esquecer a guerra iminente)_

_Os dois casais se entreolham, realmente eles haviam esquecido completamente do passeio. Rony olha para a namorada - _Então senhorita Granger... Você aceitaria ir a Hogsmeade comigo, como nosso primeiro passeio juntos

_Hermione olha para ele e sorri - _Será que eu preciso responder?

_Gina não perde a chance - _Nossa! O Roniquinho sabe ser romântico!

_O ruivo olha para a irmã - _Fica quieta Gina! Assim você corta o clima

_Os quatro se entreolham e caem na gargalhada, como se fossem apenas jovens despreocupados preparando-se para curtir um passeio. E neste momento é apenas o que eles são..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Sinto muito pela demora, coisas da vida real, mas o importante é que não deixo de postar não é mesmo? Finalmente começamos a busca pelas famigeradas horcruxes e eu pretendo fazer diferente do que está no sétimo livro (como falei no início da fic, eu comecei a história antes do lançamento), então desculpem se eu "viajar na maionese" um pouquinho tá.

Espero que gostem

Bjos e boa leitura

PS- Eu já disse alguma vez que apertar o botãozinho verde aí de baixo queima calorias? Estou apelando, eu sei... Mas que queima, queima!


	19. Chapter 19

_No outro dia, um pouco antes das onze, Harry e Rony estão na sala comunal esperando Gina e Hermione que ainda não terminaram de se vestir para o passeio. Rony não quer pensar nisso, mas ele não pode evitar perceber que sua irmã e seu amigo se recolheram tarde na noite anterior e ele também percebeu que o amigo foi para seus aposentos de capitão do time de quadribol com um sorriso meio bobo estampado na face. Sorriso esse que o ruivo já notou em outras ocasiões_

_Em hipótese alguma ele tocaria neste assunto com o amigo, mas é evidente que o namoro de Harry e Gina já... Digamos... Está em outra fase. O ruivo sabe que Harry ama sua irmã de verdade e que ela não poderia ter escolhido melhor, mas pra ele é difícil controlar o ciúme de sua irmãzinha caçula e ao mesmo tempo esta intimidade o preocupa. Por mais otimista que seja, Rony não é tolo e sabe que muita coisa pode acontecer durante este ano e ele tem medo... Ele tem medo que a irmã sofra_

_A visão de Hermione descendo as escadas interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele sorri e não pode deixar de pensar que aquele é seu primeiro passeio oficialmente amarrado à garota mais incrível que ele poderia conhecer. __**Preciso mandar uma coruja para minha mãe. **__Ele faz uma anotação mental.__** Já está na hora de oficializar esse namoro, não que eles já não saibam. **__Rony pensa sorrindo. __**Aqueles olhares e piadinhas dos gêmeos não me enganaram. **Mas Rony conhece a sua família e sabe que todos estão esperando sua comunicação oficial_

Então... _(Gina sorri)_ aonde vamos ao nosso primeiro programa a quatro?

Não no madame Puddifoot, por favor – _Rony fala com um estremecimento_

Meu namorado é um fofo! – _Hermione retruca ironicamente_

Por quê? (_Rony olha receoso pra ela)_ você queria ir lá?

_Hermione sorri e dá um selinho no namorado_ – Acho que não faz muito meu tipo né. _(ela o tranquiliza) _Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade depois a gente decide

_Os quatro vão para as carruagens_

XXXXX

_Em Hogsmeade_

_O dia passa rápido. Depois de algum tempo perambulando pela cidade com os amigos, Harry e Gina caminham em direção a casa dos gritos enquanto Rony e Hermione ficaram na livraria. É claro que a morena não iria à cidade sem passar pelo seu local favorito e cabe a Rony, como namorado, acompanha-la. Melhor para o menino que sobreviveu que tem um tempinho para ficar a sós com sua ruiva. Não que ele não goste de ter os amigos por perto, mas todo tempo para ficar ao lado de Gina lhe parece ser pouco. Isso sem falar que Harry se sente um pouco intimidado ao beijá-la com Rony por perto, principalmente devido aos beijos calientes que a ruiva lhe dá com o propósito deliberado de provocar o irmão. Faz tempo que o moreno desistiu de se intrometer nas briguinhas e provocações entre os dois ruivos. Afinal, como Gina mesmo disse, de que adianta ter um irmão mais velho se a gente não puder atazaná-lo de vez em quando?_

_Harry e Gina sentam-se num banco em frente à casa. O dia está frio e ele abraça a namorada para ajudar a aquecê-la_

Melhor que um cobertor... – _ela fala manhosa enquanto aconchega-se nos braços do moreno_

_Harry concorda_ – É o melhor jeito de passar o dia... E a noite também _(o menino que sobreviveu não resiste e fala sorrindo. O casal passa praticamente todas as noites juntos ou pelo menos parte delas. Ambos sabem que estão se arriscando, mas é difícil resistir quando se está apaixonado. Por maior que seja o risco, eles simplesmente não conseguem se manter longe um do outro por muito tempo)_

_Gina olha para o namorado_ – A gente precisa tomar cuidado... Ontem, na hora que voltamos da sala precisa, o Rony quase nos pegou. Meu irmão é meio obtuso de vez em quando, mas não é bobo.

Eu sei (_Harry fala)_ eu também fico meio... Sabe como é... A gente ta na escola e Dumbledore sempre soube de tudo que acontece lá. Eu sei que ele ta morto, mas às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele continua sabendo de tudo e qualquer hora vai perguntar... E aí Harry, tem levado a senhorita Weasley pra sala precisa?

_Gina engasga e começa a rir, ao mesmo tempo em que fica muito vermelha. Apesar de constrangedora a situação não deixa de ser cômica_ – Aí você responderia. Pra sala precisa e para meu quarto de capitão do time de quadribol também

_Harry aconchega a ruiva em seus braços_ – Está ficando cada dia mais difícil ficar longe de você. Não sei como vai ser no ano que vem, _(seu semblante assume uma expressão entristecida) _se é que vou estar aqui no ano que vem...

Nunca mais fale isso! _(Gina fala exasperada) _Nós dois estaremos aqui no ano que vem. Eu estarei no colégio e nos veremos todos os dias que houver passeio, isso se você não arranjar um jeito de entrar escondido no castelo

Eu estava pensando em fazer de outro jeito – _Harry fala após pensar alguns minutos_

O que? _(a ruiva pergunta curiosa) _Se candidatar ao cargo de professor de DCAT? Nada disso senhor Potter. O colégio tem regras rígidas para o envolvimento de professores e alunos. Tirando que eu não ia gostar de ter a sua atenção dividida com todo o séquito feminino da escola

_Harry balança a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo dos ciúmes da sua ruiva_ – Não... Não foi isso que eu pensei. Eu pensei em alugar algo por aqui e descobrir qual a postura de Hogwarts para alunas casadas

_A boca de Gina se abre e fecha e ela não consegue pronunciar uma palavra. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, é como se todos os seus sonhos de menina estivessem se tornando realidade. O homem que ele amava estava pedindo-a em casamento_

_Harry olha meio decepcionado para ela_ – O que foi? Você não quer?

_Gina sorri e o beija apaixonadamente_ – Eu quero mais que tudo na vida, mas acho que minha mãe ia preferir que eu terminasse o colégio primeiro. Por mais que eu queira temos que ser racionais

É... Eu sei (_ele fala desanimado, por mais que ele queira Harry sabe que ainda não é hora de pensar nisso)_, mas não custa sonhar.

_Neste momento uma marca negra toma conta no ar e interrompe os sonhos do casal..._

_Harry e Gina olham para a marca negra e se entreolham sem acreditar. Um ataque em plena luz do dia, mas pensando bem as coisas andavam quietas demais nos últimos tempos. Em questão de minutos outras pessoas notam a marca e o pânico se instala quando os comensais começam a atacar a cidade_

_Harry olha para Gina_ – Entre na casa e se proteja. Eu vou procurar seu irmão e a Hermione

_Gina olha para ele sem acreditar_– Nem pensar senhor Potter. Eu vou ficar com você

Ruiva... (_ele fala segurando-a pelos ombros)_ eu não vou conseguir lutar se tiver que me preocupar com você, eu prefiro que fique em segurança.

Ficar em segurança? (_a ruiva fala e Harry, instintivamente, dá um pulo para trás. Por um momento ela parece mais perigosa que os seguidores de Voldemort)_. Ficar em segurança? Os comensais estão atacando a cidade. Meu irmão está lá. Minha amiga, sua amiga, está lá e você quer que eu fique em segurança?

Eu me preocupo com você ruiva – _Ele tenta argumentar, mas no fundo já sabe que esta é uma batalha perdida_

_Gina respira fundo – _Eu não vou discutir com você agora, vamos logo!_ (ela fala e sai em direção à cidade sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás)_

_Harry suspira e vai atrás dela, ele conhece bem a namorada e sabe que essa conversa não irá acabar assim e nenhum de seus prognósticos são bons..._

XXXXX

_Caos não chega nem perto da situação. Pessoas correm por todos os lados fugindo de feitiços e procurando se defender, aurores tentam conter o pânico e capturar os comensais._

_Eles acham Hermione perto __do Três Vassouras, a morena tem um garotinho cabelos negros que aparenta ter uns quatro anos nos braços que chora e pergunta pela mãe._

Achei ele sozinho (_ela fala)_ eu não podia deixá-lo, ele está assustado

Onde está o Rony? _– Gina fala_

Foi atrás de vocês – _Hermione fala ao mesmo tempo em que tenta acalmar a criança_

Gina... (_Harry fala)_ eu vou atrás do seu irmão você fica com a Mione. Por favor! (_ele fala antes que ela argumente) _ajude ela a cuidar do garotinho!

_Gina olha para o namorado e não fala nada, mas qualquer um percebe que ela não gostou da idéia, mesmo assim Harry sai. Pouco segundos depois a ruiva tem que lançar um feitiço estuporante num comensal encapuzado que quase atacou uma mulher_

_Logo depois elas ouvem uma voz desconhecida_ – Adrian!

_O menino praticamente pula do colo de Hermione _– Mãe!

_As duas amigas observam o reencontro de mãe e filho. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados que não contém as lágrimas ao ver o garotinho são e salvo – _Adrian (_ela repete enquanto aperta o menino nos braços e o beija inúmeras vezes)_ fiquei tão preocupada... Você estava do meu lado e logo em seguida desapareceu!

Tinha muita gente correndo mamãe (_o menino fala)_ você sumiu! Eu te procurei, você não aparecia aí veio uns sujeitos esquisitos para o meu lado, a moça me pegou e ficou comigo ela estuporou dois homens maus

Obrigada... (_a mulher fala enquanto abraça o menino)_ muito obrigada

De nada (_Hermione fala)_ Agora se eu fosse vocês eu procuraria um lugar seguro (_olha ao redor)_ ainda há muita confusão e definitivamente aqui não é lugar para um garotinho

_A mulher agradece mais uma vez e leva o menino_

XXXXX

_Hermione e Gina saem procurando os garotos, mas a confusão não permite que eles achem ninguém. O número de pessoas azaradas e estuporadas aumenta a olhos vistos._

_**Azaradas e estuporadas...**__ Pensa Hermione. __**Tem algo errado aqui!**_

_Neste momento Harry e Rony aparecem _

Tudo bem com vocês (_Harry fala e olha pra Gina)_ Por que vocês saíram? Eu falei pra vocês ficarem em segurança!

_Gina responde ironicamente_ – Mas eu não me lembro de ter concordado!

_Rony intervém_ – Vocês deveriam ter se abrigado

_Antes que Gina argumente Hermione fala_ – Vocês não notaram nada estranho?

_Os três olham pra ela sem entender, ela continua_ – Esse ataque... Vocês não notaram?

_Harry pensa por um minuto_ – A mim me pareceu um ataque como os que os comensais costumavam praticar

_Rony completa_ – Exatamente! A marca negra, pânico por toda a parte, aurores tentando controlar tudo, comensais atacando, estuporamentos, azarações...

_Ele para de repente e os quatro amigos se entreolham. Desde quando um comensal da morte ataca apenas com estuporamentos e azarações?_

_Eles começam a olhar ao redor. Apesar do pânico ninguém foi ferido seriamente. Onde estão as maldições imperdoáveis? As cruciatus? As impérios? Os avadas? Que raio de ataque foi aquele?_

_Os quatro amigos vão para a área das carruagens que estão aguardando os estudantes. Anna Abbot foi estuporada e bateu com a cabeça em uma pedra causando um corte profundo. Um quintoanista da corvinal recebeu uma azaração feia e tem cobras em seus ouvidos. Alguns outros alunos também foram estuporados e receberam azarações, mas tirando isso todos estão bem. O que aumenta ainda mais a cisma dos amigos. É incomum um ataque de comensais que não cause mortes ou pelo menos alguém seriamente ferido_

XXXXX

_Eles chegam a Hogwarts. Gina mal falou com Harry durante o trajeto. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que a ruiva está furiosa com a forma que foi tratada._

_**Droga!**__ Harry pensa. __**Eu não consigo evitar. Se acontecer algo com ela eu não aguentaria**_

_Eles chegam à sala comunal Gina se despede de Hermione e do irmão. Harry a segura pelo braço_ – A gente precisa conversar

Acho melhor não, Harry. _(Gina fala ironicamente) _Eu provavelmente não sou capaz também de conversar já que nem me defender eu consigo

Ruiva... (_Harry balbucia)_ tente entender

Eu vou tentar Harry, juro que vou tentar. Mas não agora (_ela dá a ele um olhar triste)_. Agora eu estou chateada demais pra fazer qualquer coisa. Eu vou para meu quarto (_ela sobe sem olhar pra trás)_

_Harry vê a ruiva se afastar. Ele murmura um palavrão e vai para o seu quarto sem sequer dar boa noite aos dois amigos_

_Rony e Hermione se entreolham_

Eu vou ser atingido pelo mau humor do Harry e você tenta acalmar a minha irmã? (_O ruivo pergunta ironicamente)_

_Hermione sorri_ – Fazer o que, não é?

_O casal troca um selinho e cada um vai atrás de um dos teimosos_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Com uma pequena desavença já que doce demais causa diabetes (essa foi horrivel, mas não resisti, sorry). Espero que gostem

Se eu demorar um pouquinho pra postar o próximo, não pensem que eu desisti ou que estou fazendo chantagem emocional com ninguém ok. É que eu vou viajar no mês que vem e provavelmente não vou conseguir postar até a minha volta. Mas não se preocupem que assim que retornar eu volto com tudo

Bem é só. Beijos e boa leitura. Aliás... Eu já falei que deixar reviews faz bem pra pele? É verdade! As reviews liberam endorfina que fazem com que a gente se sinta melhor e o resultado disso é uma pele mais saudavel. Não acreditam? É... pra falar a verdade nem eu! Mas garanto que também não fazem mal e ninguém pode me culpar por tentar... (carinha de cachorro abandonado)

Desculpem as brincadeiras. Agora vou mesmo

Bjos e boa leitura


	20. Chapter 20

_No quarto de Gina_

_A ruiva está deitada na cama, abraçada ao seu travesseiro como se este tivesse o poder de aplacar a sua raiva. Ela sente que exagerou um pouquinho e de certa forma até entende um pouco o lado dele, mas Gina não pode evitar se sentir chateada, e o pior amedrontada. O instinto protetor de Harry no que diz respeito a ela já fez com que eles terminassem uma vez e ela teme que isso possa acarretar alguma coisa semelhante_

_Ela ouve uma batida na porta e vê que Hermione entra no quarto. __**Já estava demorando...**__**Com certeza o Rony está com Harry neste exato momento. **A ruiva fala para si mesma com um suspiro. Neste instante o que ela mais quer é ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo Gina sabe que seria bom desabafar com alguém e ninguém melhor para isso do que sua cunhada e melhor amiga_

_Hermione senta-se na beira da cama e fica calada. Ela conhece bem a amiga e sabe que a melhor forma de lidar com ela é deixá-la iniciar a conversa. É isso ou lidar com o gênio terrível que a ruiva tem_

_Gina permanece calada alguns minutos até que não agüenta mais_ – Seu amigo me tira do sério! _(ela fala se levantando em um rompante) _Pra ele, eu vou ter sempre onze anos de idade. Será que ele nunca vai perceber que eu não sou uma menininha indefesa?

Eu também acho que o Harry às vezes é meio super-protetor quando o assunto é você Gina. Mas pense bem... Você não acha que exagerou desta vez? – _Hermione pergunta com cuidado_

_Gina suspira e senta-se em frente a Hermione. Ela olha para a amiga e responde desanimada_ – Você acha? Ele quer me colocar numa redoma protetora e você acha que eu exagerei? Exagero é toda essa proteção do Harry!

_Hermione nota que a amiga começa a ficar vermelha_ – pense bem Gina... (_ela fala calmamente)_ o Rony também não queria que eu fosse com ele. Seu irmão também me pediu pra ficar e nem por isso eu armei este escândalo todo

_Gina respira fundo e conta até dez, ela sabe que está a um passo de estourar com a amiga também e a última coisa que ela quer é descontar a sua raiva em alguém que não merece, então ela apenas diz_ – É... Ele não queria que você fosse, mas em momento algum ele te impediria. Essa é a diferença Hermione, você estava pronta pra ir com o Harry atrás de Voldemort e por mais que o Rony não gostasse, ele não iria te impedir... Ele se preocupa, mas sabe que você é capaz (_ela enxuga uma lágrima teimosa)_ eu sei que tenho uma tendência a exagerar minhas reações quando o assunto é esse. Mas veja bem Mione eu passei a minha vida inteira a margem de tudo que acontecia e a única vez que estive no centro dos acontecimentos... _(ela para por um momento e balança a cabeça como se estivesse espantando as más recordações) _não posso dizer que foi uma experiência gratificante ser a pobre menininha dominada por Voldemort

Você sabe que não é assim – _Hermione fala embora sua voz não soe muito convencida_

_Gina suspira resignada, ela percebeu a hesitação na voz da amiga e isso comprova o que acabou de dizer_– É... Eu sei... Agora que eu cresci, eu sei. Mas será que vocês sabem? Será que ele sabe? Eu sempre soube que nunca faria parte do grupo de vocês (_ela olha para a amiga) _não tente negar, que eu não sou boba. Vocês sempre me deixaram de fora... _(ela olha para a amiga) _Eu não estou culpando ninguém, eu entendo que havia coisas que ninguém podia ficar sabendo, mas vocês sempre fizeram o possível pra esconder o que estava acontencendo. Você e o Harry com alguma sutileza e meu irmão sendo curto e grosso muitas vezes. Hoje eu entendo, mas isso doía no início.

_Hermione olha para a amiga sem saber o que falar. Realmente ela admite que o trio nunca compartilhou muito as informações mas ela nunca imaginou o quanto a amiga se magoava com isso_ – Desculpa Gina (_ela fala meio sem graça)_ eu não imaginava que você se sentisse assim

_Gina sorri_ – Na verdade eu já superei a maior parte, a medida em que fui crescendo, conhecendo outras pessoas, fazendo meus próprios amigos... _(ela suspira) _Mas a super proteção do Harry ainda me tira do sério! Ele chegou a terminar comigo Mione! Pra me proteger! Se a gente não tivesse vindo antes aqui para o castelo, talvez vocês partissem e eu nunca mais o visse. (_ela olha para a amiga que a está olhando assustada por causa das suas últimas palavras)_. Eu sei que algo pode acontecer. Eu não sou boba e nem uma otimista exagerada. Eu sei que ele é um bruxo de dezessete anos que deve enfrentar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso que já existiu. Eu não sou boba de achar que vai ser fácil, eu sei que ele pode morrer. _(ela respira fundo pra evitar que as lágrimas saltem) _Mas eu acredito, com todas as minhas forças, que isso não vai acontecer. E mesmo que aconteça eu quero estar ao lado dele até o último minuto e dói muito quando o Harry manda que eu me afaste dele pra ficar em segurança

_Hermione olha para a amiga e não fala nada. Ela não vê a menina que foi dominada por Voldemort aos onze anos. Quem está na sua frente é uma mulher decidida e corajosa, uma mulher apaixonada, uma mulher que já encontrou sua alma gêmea e que está disposta a mover céus e terras para viver plenamente esse amor pelo tempo que ele durar..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Harry_

_O menino que sobreviveu faz um feitiço para consertar o espelho do banheiro. Digamos que ele precisava descontar a sua frustração em algum lugar e o pobre espelho estava bem na sua frente. **Diabo de ruiva geniosa!** Ele fala para si mesmo. **Seria muito mais fácil eu ter me apaixonado por uma garotinha frágil e medrosa..**. Seria? Harry sabe que não, ele sabe que é viciado naquela ruiva. É como se ela fosse uma droga, uma droga muito poderosa que lhe entorpece corpo e mente. Ele sabe que só é completo com ela a seu lado, e por isso mesmo é capaz de tudo para protegê-la. De tudo, menos de ficar longe dela._

_Amor... Paixão... Tudo isso é pouco para definir o que Harry sente por Gina. É como se tudo mais perdesse a força quando eles estão juntos. Voldemort não é um bruxo tão poderoso assim. Ele não é o eleito, ele é apenas Harry. Não é necessário sequer respirar quando seus lábios se encontram com os dela._

_Harry sente seu estômago se contrair de forma dolorosa só em pensar que ela possa ser ferida e o que mais lhe frustra é que, pela conversa que ambos tiveram com o quadro de Dumbledore, ele não pode fazer nada para impedir que a ruiva tenha o seu papel nesta batalha. É isso o que mais lhe frustra, saber que por mais que tente protegê-la, Gina nunca estará totalmente segura. Não enquanto Voldemort viver_

_Sem perceber, ele coloca fogo na colcha de sua cama. Neste exato momento Rony entra já realizando um feitiço para apagar as chamas_

Ainda bem que eu vim, ou você ia acabar destruindo seu quarto! _– O ruivo fala recebendo em troca um olhar furioso de Harry_

A sua irmã me tira do sério (_ele fala tentando conter a sua frustração)_ será que ela não entende?

É o gênio Weasley, vem junto com o cabelo ruivo e é ainda pior nas mulheres. Talvez seja por isso que demorou tanto pra vir uma menina na família... _(Rony fica pensativo) _Ainda bem que meu pai teve seis meninos e apenas uma garota. Se fosse ao contrário acho que ele não agüentaria, já pensou seis garotas com o gênio da minha irmã? - _Ele fala ironicamente_

Eu to falando sério Rony! – _Harry fala mais alterado do que gostaria_

Eu sei cara, desculpa. Mas se você não se descontrair um pouco você acaba pondo fogo no castelo todo (_Rony olha para o amigo) _relaxa Harry! Daqui a pouco vocês fazem as pazes.

Ela não entende! (_Harry fala desanimado)_ não é que eu ache que ela não sabe se defender, eu sei que ela sabe! Mas é mais forte que eu. É quase uma reação irracional protege-la, eu não consigo nem pensar em deixar que algo aconteça a ela.

Ela sabe Harry, _(o ruivo fala num tom conciliador) _ela sabe disso. Depois que esfriar a cabeça, minha irmã vai ver que isso é apenas uma característica da sua personalidade... Mas é uma característica da Gina explodir com a super proteção. Eu estou falando porque eu sei, nós já passamos por isso em casa.

Já? – _Harry pergunta espantado_

Ora Harry, claro que sim. _(Rony fala como se fosse óbvio) _Você devia saber disso. Ela é a única mulher no meio de seis irmãos e ainda por cima a caçulinha. É claro que todos nós temos tendência em super protege-la. O Gui e o Carlinhos então, chegam a sufocá-la de vez em quando. Como a nossa diferença de idade é só um ano eu fui o que sempre peguei mais leve, mas mesmo assim...

_O ruivo dá ao menino que sobreviveu um olhar que diz nas entrelinhas que, por mais amigos que eles sejam, o ruivo não iria perdoar caso sua irmã sofra por causa dele._

Rony... (_Harry fita o amigo e fala)_ eu amo a sua irmã mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. É com ela que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias, que eu espero não sejam tão poucos assim por causa desta maldita profecia. A última coisa que eu quero é brigar com a Gina ou faze-la infeliz... Eu quero que ela seja feliz e quero ser feliz ao lado dela

_Rony olha para o amigo e respira fundo. Só ele sabe o quanto está sendo difícil pronunciar as palavras que virão a seguir, mas ele sente que deve fazer isso. Ele deve fazer isso como amigo de Harry e como irmão de Gina_ – Harry... Eu sei que você e a minha irmã já... Bem... Não me obrigue a usar as palavras. Você entendeu o que eu quero dizer

Sim continue – _Harry fala rapidamente sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo_

Eu não vou nem perguntar quais são as suas intenções com ela, pois você sempre deu a entender que é algo sério – O_ ruivo fala_

Eu amo a sua irmã – _Harry confirma sem entender aonde o ruivo quer chegar_

Eu sei disso Harry, mas o que eu quero dizer é que se vocês realmente pretendem construir algo juntos, ambos vão precisar trabalhar estes aspectos. A Gina vai precisar controlar o gênio dela e você vai ter que controlar esse ímpeto protetor (_o ruivo fala para o amigo)._

Ei! (_Harry fala sorrindo)_ desde quando você é tão lógico e maduro?

_Rony também sorri_ – Aulinhas particulares com a monitora da grifinória...

_Uma batida na porta os interrompe um quintoanista entra e fala que a diretora os está esperando em sua sala_

XXXXX

_Os dois saem dos aposentos de Harry e se dirigem para a sala da diretora. Gina e Hermione também estão a caminho. _

_Harry olha para a ruiva. Ela sustenta o olhar por um breve segundo e depois desvia, mesmo assim o moreno tenta puxar conversa_ – O que aconteceu agora?

_Ele espera que Gina fale alguma coisa, mas é Hermione quem responde quando vê que a amiga o está ignorando _– Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o ataque ou então alguma notícia da ordem

E antes que você queira me proteger senhor Potter, devo informar que eu também fui chamada! – _A ruiva alfineta_

_Harry suspira. Ele conhece Gina e sabe que ela está fazendo isso de pura infantilidade apenas para espezinhá-lo. __**Diabo de ruiva geniosa!**__ Ele pensa. Ele dá a ela um olhar "depois nós vamos conversar quer você queira ou não"_

_A ruiva empina o nariz e sustenta o olhar. No fundo no fundo a última coisa que ela quer é ficar brigada com Harry, mas ela não pode deixar que o salvador do mundo bruxo se ache no direito de tentar protege-la vinte e quatro horas por dia._

_Os quatro adentram na sala de Minerva onde Lupin e Tonks também esperam_

Sentem-se. _(Minerva ordena conjurando cadeiras)_ vocês estão todos bem? _(Ela pergunta)_ ninguém se feriu no ataque?

Todos estão bem (_Harry tranqüiliza a diretora) _Houve alguns alunos feridos, mas nada grave. Madame Pomfrey já deve ter cuidado disso

_Os demais confirmam com a cabeça. Os dois casais olham curiosos para os presentes. Minerva olha para Harry_ _e continua_ – Boas notícias Harry

_Remo toma a palavra_ – O pessoal da ordem trabalhou rápido e enxugou ainda mais os nomes de alunos com as iniciais R A B. Nossos contatos no ministério chegaram ao nome de Régulos Arcturo Black

_Harry olha estarrecido para o lobisomen_– Mas ele é...

Sim _(Tonks fala)_ é o meu priminho. Irmão do Sirius

_Hermione, racional como sempre, pergunta_ – Todas as outras possibilidades foram checadas?

Sim. _(Remo fala)_ e ele foi o que se encaixou melhor. Regulus foi um comensal, eu me lembro bem do Sirius comentando que ele já havia recebido ou iria receber em breve a marca negra. Ele foi morto pelo Voldemort... Talvez isso, o fato dele ter sido morto, tenha ligação com o medalhão.

_Tonks completa_ – Em todo caso não descartamos mais um ou dois nomes. Eles estão sendo investigados, mas apenas por desencargo de consciência, o nome que mais se encaixa é realmente o de Régulos

Sim... _(Remo fala)_ Eu me lembro que ele desapareceu mais ou menos no final dos anos setenta, não se sabe ao certo quando. Depois disso ninguém mais ouviu falar dele. Algum tempo depois surgiu um boato de que ele foi morto pelo próprio Voldemort

E o bilhete parece ser de alguém que conhecia o dito cujo _(Tonks completa) _vejam a linguagem...

_Hermione pega o bilhete e lê. Uma... Duas... Três vezes_ – Sim... _(Ela fala)_ dá pra perceber que não era uma pessoa indiferente. Era alguém que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, alguém que sabia exatamente o que era uma horcruxe

Não são muitas pessoas que tem conhecimento sobre isso (_Harry fala)_ a chance que R A B seja ele é grande

Tudo bem... (_Rony fala)_ vamos trabalhar com a hipótese que seja ele mesmo. E agora?

Agora temos que descobrir algo sobre o medalhão. Qual foi a última vez que o irmão do Sirius foi visto? – _Harry pergunta para o casal_

Eu me lembro de pouca coisa. Sirius não se dava com ele. (_Remo fala desanimado)_ Quando nós terminamos a escola ele ainda estava lá

_Tonks completa_** – **Eu também não sei quase nada, eu era muito nova e minha mãe não tinha contato com família naquela época

_Gina, que até então estava calada, manifesta-se_ – Talvez exista alguma coisa na velha casa dos Black... Um caderno, um bilhete ou mesmo o medalhão

_Harry olha pra Gina, mas recebe um olhar frio de volta. Ele suspira e volta-se para McGonagall_ – Eu poderia ir ao Largo Grimmald um dia desses?

Claro Harry (_a diretora fala)_ não esqueci o nosso acordo, mas seria bom que você fosse durante o final de semana. Se você faltar às aulas os alunos podem achar estranho

Tudo bem (_o menino que sobreviveu fala conformado, embora ele queira ir o quanto antes Harry não pode deixar de dar razão à diretora) _a gente passa o próximo final de semana lá

_Lupin e Tonks ficam mais algum tempo na sala da diretora enquanto os quatro jovens se retiram Harry percebe que Gina vai sozinha na frente. Ele troca um olhar de compreensão com os dois amigos e lança-se atrás da ruiva_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Oi... Tem alguém aí ainda? Por favor digam que sim! Digam que a fic não está abandonada só porque eu me enrolei "um pouquinho" (autora fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado, prestes a ficar desesperada)

Eu sei que demorei muito desta vez e acho que vocês merecem uma explicação... Primeiro foi a minha viagem (ótima por sinal), passei vários dias fora e não tive como postar. Quando voltei estava com milhares de coisas atrasadas no trabalho e pra piorar a carroça, quer dizer o note, não estava colaborando (estive a ponto de joga-lo pela janela, só não o fiz por medo de acertar alguém na rua e ainda ter que responder por tentativa de assassinato). Felizmente as coisas estão entrando nos eixos, em breve entro de férias e poderei me dedicar com mais afinco às fics.

Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Muitas vezes eu imploro por reviews, eu admito. Posso até fazer uma chantagenzinha emocional de vez em quando. Mas em momento algum eu vou utilizar algo do tipo " sem reviews eu não posto". Acho isso uma tremenda falta de respeito com quem está lendo e NUNCA faria isso! Então podem ter certeza que qualquer eventual demora é por problemas da chamada vida real

Mas vamos ao que realmente interessa. Aqui está o capítulo, espero sinceramente que gostem. Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido e ficar aguardando ansiosamente as reviews, nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora

Bjos e boa leitura


	21. Chapter 21

_Gina está andando apressada em direção à sala comunal quando sente uma mão segurar o seu braço, mesmo sem se virar ela conhece o toque de Harry. Ele a puxa por alguns corredores e a leva para a sala precisa sem dar a ruiva tempo de reagir. __**Golpe baixo!**__ Ela pensa ao ver a porta se fechar. Ela permanece em silêncio e dá a ele o olhar mais frio que consegue._

Ruiva... Não faz isso comigo. – _Harry fala num tom que derrete Gina por dentro, mas ela mantém o olhar magoado._

Eu não faço por mal (_ele respira fundo e continua)_ é mais forte que eu. Eu morro se acontecer algo com você. Não é por que eu ache que você não tem condições de se defender, mas aquilo não e a A. D. aquilo são comensais. Não é brincadeira...

Então a A.D. foi apenas uma brincadeirinha pra você, Harry? _(Gina interrompe magoada)_ Pois pra mim não foi!

Droga Gina! Eu estou tentando consertar as coisas e estou piorando tudo (_Harry fala enquanto passa a mão pelo cabelo tentando achar uma forma de se fazer entender)_ eu perco o chão só em pensar em ficar longe de você, eu perco o chão só em pensar que algo possa acontecer com você. Eu não sei como isso tudo vai acabar e não quero perder o tempo que temos pra ficar juntos com brigas e desentendimentos

Eu também não quero perder tempo assim Harry. Mas se toda vez que acontecer algo como o que aconteceu hoje, você vier com o discurso "é perigoso Gina vá se proteger", a gente vai brigar (_a ruiva fala tentando manter a calma)_ Eu sei que é perigoso, droga! Eu não sou idiota e não vou me meter na frente de um comensal apenas para fazer bonito. Eu sei como lutar! Talvez não tão bem quanto você, mas eu estou aprendendo (_ela desabafa lutando para não chorar)_

_Harry tenta falar alguma coisa, mas Gina o interrompe_ – Eu te amo Harry, você sabe disso. Eu te amo desesperadamente, mas eu quero estar a seu lado não escondida atrás de você. Eu não sou frágil, eu não sou uma menininha que precisa ser protegida o tempo todo. Eu sei que a minha reação foi excessiva, mas essa falta de confiança me magoa muito.

_Harry parece desconcertado com tudo que foi dito e só a muito custo consegue balbuciar_– Eu confio em você ruiva

Droga Harry! (_ela fala exasperada) _então demonstre! Nós estamos juntos nessa, você sabe disso! Ele me quer sabe-se lá pra que, você não pode evitar isso. Se eu não falar pra mim mesma que eu tenho coragem, que eu vou conseguir... _(ela seca uma lágrima que teimou em escapar) _Eu não vou aguentar. Como você acha que eu fico quando você dá a entender que eu preciso de proteção constante? Eu preciso confiar na minha capacidade e pra isso eu preciso que você também confie

_Harry não fala nada, ele apenas abraça a sua ruiva com todo seu amor..._

_Ela se aconchega nos braços de seu amado e continua, agora um pouco mais calma_ – Você pelo menos sabe o que te espera, você sabe o que tem que fazer. Eu estou totalmente perdida, a voz dele na minha cabeça continua me dizendo coisas horríveis e... Eu tenho medo de não conseguir. Eu já fui dominada uma vez...

_Harry aperta mais ainda Gina nos braços. O menino que sobreviveu sabe que é difícil pra sua ruiva falar nisso mesmo com ele_ – Você era só uma menina... Você não sabia

_Gina aconchega-se nos braços de Harry_ – É... Agora eu sei. Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis

_Eles permanecem abraçados por um tempo até que Harry olha para ela, só agora ele percebeu o que Gina falou _– Você continua ouvindo as vozes? Ele continua tentando dominar você?

_O silêncio de Gina lhe dá a resposta_

Por que você não falou nada? – _Harry fala contrariado_

_Gina desvia o olhar_ – Eu não queria que você tivesse mais uma preocupação. Não está tão forte agora... A professora Minerva disse que isso é normal pelo menos por enquanto, ela me ensinou um pouco de legitimencia, então quando fica muito forte eu me concentro e consigo me livrar. Os livros que ela me deu também estão ajudando (_ela sorri)_ a Mione lê e me diz o que eu tenho que fazer

Você devia ter me contado! – _Harry fala meio chateado_

Eu sei... (_Gina admite)_, mas eu não quis te perturbar (_ela sacode os ombros displicentemente) _sabe como é... Você não precisa de mais uma preocupação

Eu quero sempre ser perturbado por tudo que diz respeito a você ruiva... Você é a minha vida... – _Harry fala capturando os lábios de Gina num beijo que a deixa praticamente sem fôlego_

Então vamos combinar senhor Potter. Você não me trata como se eu fosse uma menininha indefesa e eu não escondo que o cara de cobra andou querendo fazer a festa nesta cabecinha – _ela fala e volta a beijá-lo_

Combinado... (_Harry sussurra entre um beijo e outro)_ vamos combinar também não perder tempo com briguinhas...

Principalmente quando a gente pode ocupar esse tempo fazendo outras coisas... – _A ruiva sorri marotamente enquanto manda sua capa para longe_

Ruiva... (_Harry a recrimina embora sinta o monstro crescer em seu peito)_ seu irmão essa hora está esperando a gente na sala comunal e já deve estar preocupado com a demora...

E você se importa? – _Ela sorri marotamente enquanto beija Harry num ponto em seu pescoço que ela sabe que é extremamente sensível_

Neste momento eu só me importo com uma coisa – _ele geme em seu ouvido_

Com o que Harry Potter? – _Ela fala cada vez mais ofegante _

Com o tempo que vou levar até terminar de tirar essa roupa toda – _ele fala e Gina ri. Uma risada clara, cristalina. Uma risada que é música para os ouvidos de Harry._

_O moreno abraça a sua ruiva como se ela fosse o ar que ele respira. Como se fosse não... Harry sabe que ela realmente é o ar que ele respira _

_Eles vão se tocando..._

_Se descobrindo..._

_Se amando mais uma vez. _

_O casal, apesar da pouca experiência, já se conhece nos mínimos detalhes. Cada encontro é uma forma se descobrirem mutuamente e buscarem formas de proporcionarem prazer um ao outro. __As mãos da Harry tocam a pele aveludada da ruiva com urgência. As poucas horas que ficaram brigados lhe aumentou a necessidade em tê-la, suas mãos procuram guardar as impressões da pele de Gina no fundo de sua alma._

_Gina fecha os olhos e se deleita com as sensações, a forma urgente que Harry lhe toca lhe acende ainda mais o desejo._

Linda... – _Harry balbucia enquanto tira com cuidado as últimas peças da ruiva_

Maravilhosa... _– Ele fala enquanto a deita na cama_

Minha... _– São as últimas palavras do menino que sobreviveu antes de capturar a boca rubra com a sua_

_Os batimentos vão se acelerando, os toques ficam mais e mais ousados. Ele pertence a ela e ela a ele... É como se isso fosse uma lei universal _

_E eles se amam... Amam-se lentamente... Amam-se com urgência... Amam-se de corpo e alma_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala comunal_

_Rony anda de um lado para outro e olha para a porta de entrada a cada meio minuto, Hermione já desistiu de tentar acalma-lo e apenas observa. __**Esses ciúmes dele me tiram do sério...**__ Ela pensa lutando para ter paciência. Mas a morena sabe que no fundo não pode culpá-lo, ela sabe que todos os Weasleys têm tendência em proteger a irmãzinha caçula e não é preciso ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts pra deduzir por que Harry e Gina estão demorando._

_Ela passa alguns minutos observando o namorado, então se levanta e o puxa pela mão fazendo com que ele se sente a seu lado_

O que você está fazendo? – _O ruivo pergunta_

Evitando que você comece a colocar fogo na sala ou que me deixe louca andando de um lado para outro! – _Ela responde como se isso fosse óbvio_

Louco quem vai ficar sou eu! (_ele responde exasperado)_ você imagina o que aqueles dois estão fazendo neste exato momento?

Eu preferia não pensar nisso. Mas já que você falou, tenho uma vaga idéia... – _Ela não resiste e provoca o namorado lutando para não sorrir, pois isso seria encrenca na certa._

E você fala isso com essa calma? _– Ele fala a um passo de iniciar uma discussão_

Ora Rony! Você sabe que eles se amam. Isso é uma coisa natural. É um passo importante eu sei, mas é a seqüência de um namoro entre duas pessoas que se amam – _ela responde usando o seu melhor tom professoral. A morena sabe que é difícil pra ele, mas Rony precisa ver que a sua irmã não é uma garotinha_

_O ruivo olha para a namorada. Por um momento a imagem de sua irmã com seu melhor amigo some de seus pensamentos substituidas por outras bem mais agradáveis. A sua própria com uma certa monitora muito inteligente e bonita pra ser mais exato - _Bom saber que você pensa assim senhorita Granger – _Rony fala sorrindo e cheio de idéias na cabeça_

_A morena desvia o olhar e fica extremamente vermelha, coisa que Rony não pode deixar de notar. Ele já percebeu que a namorada fica extremamente tímida quando o assunto é esse. Ele também não sabe direito como chegar nesse assunto e neste momento o ruivo se arrepende da brincadeira. Antes que Hermione fale alguma coisa Harry e Gina chegam de mãos dadas com um sorriso quase indecente nas faces_

_Rony apenas olha pra eles e se retira_

O que aconteceu? – _Gina olha a cena e pergunta_

Vocês não fazem idéia? (_Hermione fala meio ríspida)_ poxa gente, eu sei que vocês se amam e não conseguem ficar com as mãos longe um do outro, mas o Rony é seu irmão Gina. Como vocês acham que ele se sente?

_Harry olha desconcertado para a amiga_ – Eu vou falar com ele _(ele fala se preparando para subir)_

Deixa que eu vou _(Gina o impede antes que Harry suba)_ Eu conheço o Rony e sei que se você entrar naquele quarto agora ele é capaz de esquecer que você é amigo dele e lembrar apenas que é meu irmão.

_Ela dá um selinho no namorado e vai atrás do ruivo ciumento_

XXXXX

_Mal Gina sobe as escadas, Hermione olha para Harry e ele não pode deixar de notar que o olhar da sua amiga está muito parecido com o de Minerva McGonagall. __**Só falta ela tirar pontos da minha casa para ficar totalmente igual...**__ O menino que sobreviveu pensa segurando a custo o sorriso_

Foi mal Mione, desculpa! – _Ele balbucia._

Vocês deviam ter mais cuidado! O Rony é seu amigo, mas a Gina é irmã dele – _Ela fala_

Eu já pedi desculpas (_Harry fala passando a mão no cabelo)_ Eu não faço por mal... É que quando eu estou com a Gina eu fico meio...

Depravado, eu já percebi – _Hermione interrompe ironicamente._

Não (_Harry fica meio desconcertado) _bem... Quer dizer, isso também. Mas não é só isso

Eu sei Harry, mas vocês precisam se controlar – _Hermione tenta manter a paciência_

Ela é meu porto seguro. Minha razão pra vencer essa maldita guerra e levar uma vida normal. Quando estamos juntos eu esqueço de tudo, até mesmo que ela tem um bando de irmãos ciumentos e que um deles por acaso é o meu melhor amigo – _Harry fala sonhador_

_Hermione estava pronta para dar uma bronca no amigo, mas o jeito apaixonado com que ele se referiu à namorada a desarmou_ – Mesmo assim... (_Ela ainda tenta, mas sem muita convicção.)._

Eu sei (_Harry responde)_ eu, aliás, nós vamos tentar nos controlar (_ele olha para amiga e_ _sorri)_ você precisa dar um jeito no seu namorado. Essa tensão toda não faz bem pra ele.

Harry! – _Hermione fala escandalizada e joga uma almofada no amigo que se afasta rindo_

XXXXX

_No quarto de Rony_

_O ruivo está deitado em sua cama tentando conter sua fúria. Só a muito custo ele não perdeu as estribeiras e agrediu seu melhor amigo. Ele sabe que sua namorada tem razão e que os relacionamentos tendem a evoluir, mas ao mesmo tempo seu lado Weasley ciumento e protetor não consegue se conter ao ver as expressões felizes do casal. E ele sabe que não é apenas isso, ele sabe que no fundo, no fundo Rony gostaria que fosse ele e Hermione a ostentarem esse ar de felicidade. Ele sabe que ama profundamente a namorada e a deseja também, mas o ruivo sente que alguma coisa ainda não está certa, ele não é exatamente a pessoa mais perspicaz daquela escola, mas Rony já percebeu que a namorada parece não se sentir a vontade quando o assunto é esse e isso o angustia muito. Não pelo fato de ela querer esperar um pouco mais, mas pelo fato do casal nunca haver falado nisso abertamente. Perdido nesses pensamentos o ruivo ouve o barulho da porta se abrir_ – Cai fora Harry! Eu não quero brigar com você e pode ter certeza que é isso que eu vou fazer se você insistir

Não é o Harry, Rony. (_A ruiva fala meio sem jeito)_ sou eu... Eu queria conversar

Vai me contar com detalhes o que você e seu namoradinho andam fazendo? – _Rony fala amargamente_

Não Rony. Não foi pra isso que eu vim. _(Gina fala se armando de toda paciência do mundo)_, mas se você continuar agindo como um irmão ciumento eu posso ficar tentada.

Acontece Gina_ (Rony praticamente rosna ao invés de falar) _caso você não tenha percebido... EU SOU UM IRMÃO CIUMENTO! Eu não sou obrigado a ver esse arzinho de felicidade cada vez que vocês... _(Ele para de falar e Gina teme que o irmão exploda de raiva)_

_Gina respira fundo. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela se imaginou tendo esse tipo de conversa com um de seus irmãos. Ela não sabe muito bem o que dizer, afinal ela é a irmãzinha caçula e ele sempre a irá protegê-la_

Eu amo o Harry – _É só o que ela diz_

E ele te ama, eu sei. (_Rony fala desanimado)_ eu sei que vocês são malucos um pelo outro, mas isso não impede que eu me sinta mal ao saber que minha irmãzinha anda dormindo por aí com o namorado.

Desculpa Rony _(Gina abaixa o olhar meio envergonhada)_ a gente não faz pra te irritar ou nada deste tipo. A gente se ama, você deve entender muito bem, afinal você também está apaixonado

É... – _Rony fala desanimado_

_Gina olha para o irmão sem entender o tom de voz frustrado. Então depois de alguns segundos ela percebe. Seus olhos brilham e ela, é claro, não consegue segurar a língua_ – Agora eu entendi... A Mione ta fazendo jogo duro e você está descontando seu mau humor em mim e no Harry

_Rony olha furioso para a irmã. Ele sente suas orelhas esquentarem, o ruivo sabe que está extremamente vermelho_ – Minha intimidade com Hermione não é da sua conta (_ele fala sem encará-la)_

Ah é, Ronald Weasley? E a minha com o Harry é da sua? – _Ela retruca triunfante por haver chegado exatamente onde queria_

_Rony olha para a irmã mais furioso ainda. Sua boca se abre e fecha sem que o ruivo emita algum som. Ele não tem argumento._

Então Roniquinho _(Gina olha desafiadoramente para o irmão)_ vamos discutir as nossas intimidades ou vamos encerrar o assunto por aqui?

_O ruivo olha para a irmã sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade ele precisa conversar com alguém e Harry está fora de cogitação. __**Afinal ele e Hermione são como irmãos.**__ O ruivo pensa. __**O Harry não gostaria que eu falasse das minhas intimidades com a Mione pra ele assim como eu não gostaria que ele me contasse o que se passa entre ele e a minha irmã**_

_Gina percebe a dúvida no olhar do irmão_. – Problemas com o namoro irmãozinho?

_Rony olha para a irmã novamente, analisando se deve ou não tocar nesse tipo de assunto com ela até porque Gina e Hermione são amigas e provavelmente trocam confidências_

_A ruiva vê que o irmão está sério _– Está tudo bem? (_Ela pergunta)_ entre você e a Mione?

Sim, eu acho... _(Ele fala sem encarar a irmã)_, mas às vezes eu queria saber o que se passa pela cabeça de vocês garotas.

No caso na cabeça de uma garota em especial não é?_ (Gina fala e se senta na cama ao lado do irmão)._ Eu sou uma garota... Quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar?

_Rony olha meio sem jeito para a irmã_ – Eu não acho uma boa conversar sobre isso com você

_Gina suspira. Ela também não acha uma boa saber certos detalhes_ – E também acho isso Rony, mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa. A Mione te ama mais do que tudo, mas ela tem o tempo dela. É diferente com cada uma de nós. Eu amo o Harry desde a primeira vez que o vi já a Mione começou a te amar aos poucos e não faz muito tempo que ela percebeu que gostava de você pra valer, isso mexe com a cabeça de uma garota, ela pode achar que vocês estão indo rápido demais

Mas você não achou!_ – O ruivo não pode deixar de falar_

É diferente Rony... _(Gina explica pacientemente)_ como eu já falei, eu amo o Harry desde criança. Desde que eu o conheci, eu passei metade do tempo fantasiando que a gente estava junto, que a gente se amava, que a gente se casava... Essa situação não é nova pra mim, mas você e a Mione estarem juntos é algo que há um ano atrás não passava pela cabeça de vocês estou certa?

_Rony apenas balança a cabeça. Gina sorri_ – Eu tenho certeza que a Mione te ama e que ela quer você mais do que qualquer coisa... Ela só é meio lerda pra tudo que não esteja num livro. Eu vou te contar uma coisa. Não é um segredo porque eu e a Mione nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas eu a conheço muito bem e tenho quase certeza que ela se sente assim... Ela não tem muita experiência com garotos, se é que você me entende. Você e a Lilá ficavam se agarrando em qualquer lugar da escola o ano passado. Eu acho que ela tem medo que não seja boa o suficiente para você...

Ela te falou isso? – _A pergunta praticamente salta da boca de Rony_

Claro que não! (_a ruiva responde indignada)_ Se ela tivesse falado eu não estaria comentando, eu não trairia a minha amiga desta forma! Mas eu a conheço e sei que a Mione fica insegura com tudo que não pode aprender nos livros. Você não lembra quando ela foi aprender a voar?

_Rony sorri. É como se a irmã tirasse um peso de cima dele, mas o sorriso morre no rosto do ruivo quando ela vê a irmã cair segurando a cabeça com as mãos..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem, aqui estou eu tentando decidir se primeiro peço desculpas pela demora, ou se simplesmente me escondo por haver (pra variar) encerrado o capítulo em um ponto "meio crucial"...

Como sou uma grifinória e particularmente ágil e me desviar de azarações vou pedir desculpas (mais uma vez) pela demora. É que eu (de novo) viajei e não tive como postar. Desculpa mesmo gente eu prometo que este mês eu terei mais tempo livre e tentarei atualizar mais rápido

De qualquer forma aqui está o capítulo, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente aqueles que deixaram seu comentário. Eu sei que às vezes eu acabo sendo meio chata pedindo pra que vocês comentem, mas isso é muito importante pra quem escreve, é a forma da gente saber se vocês estão gostando além de ser um incentivo e tanto.

É só, fui!

Bjos e boa leitura


	22. Chapter 22

Gina! (_Rony corre até ela tentando entender o que está acontecendo)_ Gina! Você está bem?

_A ruiva não consegue emitir palavra alguma. Ela apenas segura a cabeça com as mãos, sua expressão é de dor intensa. _

_Rony não sabe o que fazer. Ele sabe que tem que chamar ajuda, mas teme que algo aconteça caso deixe Gina sozinha_ – Gi... Gina (_ele balbucia) _Por favor, fala comigo...

_A ruiva ajoelha-se no chão sempre segurando a cabeça. Ela olha para Rony e tenta falar alguma coisa, mas sua boca se abre e fecha sem emitir nenhum sinal. Por um momento seus olhos tornam-se opacos e vazios e ela olha para Rony como se não o conhecesse ou pior ainda como se o conhecesse e ele não significasse nada para ela_

_Então ela dá um olhar desesperado para o irmão e desmaia_

_O ruivo respira fundo enquanto tenta manter a calma, o que não é fácil vendo sua irmã desacordada daquele jeito. Então ele __pega Gina nos braços e sai em disparada para a ala hospitalar. No caminho ele quase tromba com um primeiroanista da grifinória_

Ei! (_Ele fala para o garotinho que olha curioso para a menina em seus braços)_ você conhece o Harry Potter?

Claro! (_o menino fala)_ quem não conhece ele?

Faça um favor. _(o ruivo pede sem interromper seu caminho) _Vá até os aposentos dele e diga que a Gina foi para a ala hospitalar. Peça pra ele avisar para a Hermione. Por favor, seja rápido! É urgente!

_O garotinho faz que sim com a cabeça e se dirige correndo para a grifinoria ao passo que Rony corre com a irmã em busca de atendimento médico_

XXXXX

_Na enfermaria_

_Rony anda de um lado para outro. Assim que o ruivo chegou com a irmã, madame Pomfrey praticamente o expulsou e não veio mais dar notícias. O ruivo está assustado, ele nunca viu essa expressão no rosto de Gina antes. É como se ela estivesse travando uma grande batalha... Uma batalha contra ela mesma_

_Neste momento, Harry entra na enfermaria atropelando tudo e a todos. Hermione chega segundos depois_

O que aconteceu? (_Ele fala exasperado)_ Como ela está? Por que ninguém me chamou? Eu posso vê-la? (_Harry pergunta num só fôlego)_

Vamos lá (_Rony se esforça para não ser grosseiro. A despeito de tudo, ele ainda está meio chateado com o amigo)_ Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu. A gente estava conversando, então ela começou a sentir algo na cabeça e desmaiou. Como ela está? Eu não sei, já que não me deixaram entrar. Você foi chamado sim, se você está aqui é por que eu pedi pra te chamar. E quanto a vê-la... Tente entrar lá e espere a reação da madame Pomfrey!

_Harry olha para o amigo com cara de quem não gostou e só não inicia uma discussão porque sente uma mão tocando seu ombro_

Calma Harry! (_Hermione fala)_ Nervoso deste jeito você vai acabar fazendo companhia pra ela, você está a ponto de ter um ataque

É a Gina quem está lá Mione. Eu já a vi ficar mal uma vez (_Harry fala um pouco mais calmo, mesmo assim é fácil notar a angústia em sua voz)_ e se Rony a trouxe não deve ter sido uma coisa à toa

Ela está sendo tratada meninos. (_uma voz se faz ouvir e o trio maravilha se vira e vê Minerva McGonagall)_ por favor, acalmem-se. Ela vai ficar bem

Falar é fácil... – _Harry fala sussurrando_

Eu sei que não é fácil Potter... _(Minerva olha pra ele e fala. Sua voz está dura como sempre, seu olhar, no entanto, mostra uma certa compaixão)_ mas um ataque de nervos não vai ajudar ninguém em nada. Só o que podemos fazer é esperar que ela se recupere e intensificar ainda mais o treinamento. De alguma forma ele deve ter percebido que a Gina está ficando mais forte e decidiu atacá-la pra valer

_Rony olha para a diretora, seu olhar demostra apreensão. Embora o ruivo soubesse que Voldemort tentava entrar em sua mente foi a primeira vez que ele presenciou algo desta natureza_ – Ela ficou desesperada, parecia sentir muita dor, então... Por um momento não era ela... _(ele para por um momento tentando encontrar as melhores palavras) _Quer dizer era ela, mas não era ela quem estava ali. O corpo era dela, o rosto era dela, mas de alguma forma não era a Gina!

Entendo... (_a diretora fala parecendo pensativa)_ E temo que isso volte a acontecer outras vezes...

Não! (_Harry fala rapidamente. Seu coração falha uma batida só em pensar em Gina sofrendo e ele fará de tudo para que isso não aconteça)_ Eu não vou permitir! Isso não vai acontecer se eu o enfrentar o mais rápido possível

_Hermione, racional como sempre, intervém_** –** Você sabe que só pode enfrentá-lo depois que destruir as horcruxes, antes disso é suicídio

Eu sei – _Harry senta-se desanimado tentando não sentir raiva do senso prático da amiga_

_Hermione olha para a diretora –_ Seria possível que fossemos a casa do Sirius antes do final de semana? Acho que nas atuais circunstâncias não devemos nos preocupar com o que os demais alunos vão pensar. Cada minuto é precioso_ (e além disso a morena teme que Harry não segure o seu ímpeto e caia na besteira de tentar algo contra Voldemort antes de destruirem as horcruxes. Hermione sabe que o menino que sobreviveu tende a ser meio irracional quando o assunto é a segurança da sua amada)_

_Minerva fica pensativa por um minuto ou dois, mas acaba concordando_ – Amanhã pela manhã, se a senhorita Weasley estiver bem, vocês podem ir.

Não seria melhor que ela ficasse? (_O menino que sobreviveu questiona a diretora. Em se tratando de Gina por mais que tente Harry não consegue evitar que seu instinto protetor aflore e definitivamente não lhe agrada vê-la se envolver com qualquer coisa relacionada às horcruxes)_

Não Harry. _(Minerva fala)_ Por mais que queira, você não pode protegê-la, não dela mesma. É melhor que a senhorita Weasley esteja a par de que acontecer, até porque ela poderá estar diretamente envolvida algumas vezes (_ela olha para Harry que pensa em argumentar)_ Além disso, com certeza amanhã ela estará bem e conhecendo-a como eu conheço, ela não vai gostar nada de ser deixada de fora _(a diretora fala e Harry pode jurar ter visto um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso que lembra muito o antigo diretor)_. Vocês partem antes do café da manhã. É melhor para não gerar problema (_ela olha para Rony que não gostou nada da parte de partir antes do café da manhã) _vocês passam na cozinha que os elfos servem alguma coisa e vocês levam para passar o dia lá e se for preciso podem passar a noite também. Acompanhados de um adulto, é claro. _(Minerva apressa-se em dizer)_

_Antes que alguém fale alguma coisa madame Promfrey aparece dizendo que Gina recuperou a consciência e já pode receber visitas_

XXXXX

_Harry entra na frente seguido de Hermione e Rony. Ele olha preocupado para o semblante pálido da ruiva. Dá pra perceber que ela precisou lutar para não ser dominada_

_O menino que sobreviveu vence a distância que os separa em tempo recorde. Ele senta-se a beira da cama e beija a mão da sua ruiva_ – Que susto você me deu (_ele fala olhando para a namorada com todo amor do mundo)_

Foi horrível (_ela balbucia lutando contra as lágrimas)_. Eu estava conversando com o Rony e aí... Por um momento havia mais alguém comigo. Foi como se alguém estivesse me obrigando a sair do meu próprio corpo... Eu lutei Harry, eu juro que lutei...

_Harry abraça Gina_ – Eu sei que você lutou meu amor... Não fique assim... Já passou

Sim... _(Gina suspira)_ já passou, pelo menos até a próxima vez.

Não haverá próxima vez – _Ele fala enquanto acaricia os cabelos flamejantes_

Sim Potter haverá... _(Minerva fala e antes que o menino que sobreviveu fale alguma coisa, a diretora olha para Gina e continua) _eu não posso lhe colocar uma venda nos olhos e dizer que não vai mais acontecer senhorita Weasley (_ela dá um olhar decidido para a garota no leito)_ por isso você está se preparando...

Mas eu não consegui evitar (_ela balbucia para a professora)_ eu não estou conseguindo

_Minerva esboça um sorriso_ – Sim Gina você está conseguindo, é verdade que desta vez foi mais forte, mas ele não está mais causando um estrago tão grande assim. A idéia é exatamente essa.

Como assim? (_Harry fala mais alto que gostaria)_ O estrago desta vez não foi grande? O que seria um grande estrago então?

Controle-se Potter (_Minerva fala novamente)_. Admito que saiu do controle desta vez, mas vamos consertar isso. E pode ter certeza, se ela não estivesse se preparando poderia ter sido pior, muito pior

_Ela olha para Gina que fita a diretora com curiosidade_

_Minerva esclarece_ – O problema é que você não pode bloqueá-lo totalmente Gina... Se você fizer isso ele vai encontrar outra forma ou procurar outra pessoa... Talvez alguém que não consiga se defender, ou pior ainda ele vai saber que você está se preparando e buscar outra forma de chegar até você, algo que talvez você não esteja preparada ainda...

_Harry olha furioso para a diretora_ – Então ela vai ter que agüentar estes ataques?

Veja bem Potter (_Minerva fala)_ ele quer a magia da Gina e ele acha que invadindo a mente dela ele vai conseguir. Só que nós sabemos que ela está se preparando e ele não. Se ele desconfiar que Gina está lutando com armas mais poderosas que a de uma menina de dezesseis anos ele vai procurar uma forma de enfraquece-la

E isso pode ser pior – _Hermione fala compreendendo o raciocínio da diretora_

Muito pior senhorita Granger (_Minerva concorda)_ a esta altura do campeonato você-sabe-quem já deve ter percebido que não vai ser assim tão fácil tomar o poder. Ele vai usar todas as suas armas não é prudente deixar que ele use algo que ainda não conhecemos

_Hermione completa_ – E se ele tirar a Gina do foco ele pode tentar penetrar na mente de outra pessoa e pode descobrir que estamos atrás das horcruxes

_Harry olha para Gina. Ele sabe que o raciocínio da professora tem lá a sua lógica, mas pensar na sua ruiva se sacrificando por ele faz com que o menino que sobreviveu perca um pouco o chão. _

_A expressão da ruiva a despeito de tudo que passou é mais do que decidida. Harry sabe que nada a fará desistir_

Não é justo... _– Ele consegue balbuciar_

Guerras nunca são justas Harry... _(Gina responde e o abraça)_ mas essa guerra não é só sua...

_Não... Agora Harry sabe que esta guerra não pertence apenas a ele... Harry tem consciência que seu papel é essencial, mas ele não pode abraçar o mundo apenas com suas mãos, ele precisa de todos... Todos têm o seu papel nesta guerra, todos que quiserem lutar pela liberdade serão bem vindos_

_Madame ponfrey pigarreia chamando atenção dos presentes_ – Ela deve descansar agora, vocês já ficaram tempo demais _(a enfermeira ignora solenemente o olhar dos três amigos que fazem um pedido mudo para ficar mais um pouco)_

_Minerva assente com a cabeça antes de perguntar_ – Papoula é possível que ela tenha alta ainda hoje?

_A medi-bruxa olha para a diretora com expressão de desagrado_ – Não seria aconselhável, mas é perfeitamente possível. Desde que ela descanse mais algumas horas

Ótimo! (_Minerva fala decidida_. _Ela olha para os jovens)_ Aprontem-se. Amanhã eu encontro com vocês na cozinha e não venham me dizer que vocês não sabem chegar lá

Agora chega! (_madame Pomfrey decide botar ordem) _a senhorita Weasley precisa descansar um pouco pra poder sair daqui ainda hoje

_O olhar que ela dá não permite argumentos. O trio de ouro sai da enfermaria e vai para a sala comunal. Harry está calado e pensativo, além da preocupação com a sua amada ele não pode deixar de pensar que talvez no dia seguinte ele estará mais perto de encontrar uma horcruxe e consequentemente mais perto do confronto final..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Na verdade não tenho nota da autora... Só estou passando pra avisar que o capítulo está aí e agradecer milhões pelas reviews. Valeu mesmo gente!

Fui!

Bjos e boa leitura! Ah! E antes que me esqueça... Sabe como fazer uma autora muito feliz? Não? É simples, deixe uma review!


	23. Chapter 23

_No outro dia, logo ao nascer do sol os dois casais se encontram na cozinha tomando o café da manhã e aguardando Remo e Tonks. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, o clima entre os dois garotos está meio estranho. Eles se encaram e nenhum dos dois dirige a palavra ao outro_

_Uma cadeira derrubada mostra que a metamorfogama está no recinto_

Estão prontos? _– Ela fala enquanto coloca a cadeira no lugar_

Quase – _Rony fala enquanto devora mais um sanduíche_

Rony! (_Hermione fala exasperada) _Eu nunca vou conseguir entender como você não engorda!

Sorte e exercícios em proporções iguais - _O ruivo fala enquanto mastiga_

Pode ficar calma Hermione _(Tonks intervém antes que o casal comece uma de suas discussões costumeiras) _nós ainda temos tempo. Vocês podem acabar o café da manhã

O único que ainda não acabou é o Rony_ – Gina não resiste em provocar o irmão_

To terminando! Ô povo apressado!– _O ruivo se defende com a boca meio cheia o que faz a namorada revirar os olhos. Ele engole os últimos bocados e o grupo se prepara para acionar a chave do portal_

XXXXX

_Na mui nobre mansão Black_

_Harry olha a casa com um nó na garganta. As recordações vêm de forma intensa e ele não pode deixar de se lembrar de Sirius sorrindo naquela mesma sala. Ele se esforça para não deixar a culpa mais uma vez lhe consumir. __**Isso vai acabar, eu juro...**__ E só o que ele fala para si mesmo_

_Gina segura a mão de seu amado buscando confortá-lo. Ela o conhece muito bem e sabe o que se passa sob os cabelos revoltos.__** Não está sendo fácil pra ele. Lembranças demais...**__ Ela pensa_

_Harry suspira e balança a cabeça como se pudesse assim afastar todos os pensamentos sombrios _– Bem... Mãos a obra (_ele fala se preparando para a busca)_ cada um pega um cômodo, assim a gente termina mais rápido. Separem tudo que possa parecer uma pista (_ele suspira de modo conformado) _acho difícil achar o medalhão por aqui, mas pode ser que tenha algum indício de seu paradeiro

_Os presentes se dividem e começam a vasculhar toda a casa_

XXXXX

_Várias horas depois, eles começam a se reunir na sala novamente. A frustração vai tomando conta à medida que cada um chega e acena negativamente com a cabeça._

_Todos já estão na sala se encarando com expressões desanimadas. Apenas Tonks ainda não se reuniu ao grupo. Ela disse que ia verificar umas caixas velhas que havia encontrado no sótão logo depois do almoço e não apareceu desde então._

Ela já deve estar vindo... – _Remo fala olhando para a porta fazendo de tudo para que ninguém perceba a sua ansiedade_

_Mas o tempo passa e Tonks não vem..._

Eu vou atrás dela _– O lobisomem finalmente se levanta num rompante_

_Harry pensa em dizer que vai também, mas antes que diga qualquer coisa o toque leve de Gina em seu ombro faz com que ele não se manifeste. O menino que sobreviveu olha para a namorada e os olhos da ruiva lhe dizem silenciosamente pra deixar os dois a sós. Ela lembra perfeitamente do clima surgido entre o lobisomen e a auror durante o enterro de Dumbledore bem como as declarações que a metamorfogama fez quando Gui foi mordido e Fleur se manteve firme na decisão de se casar. __**É evidente que eles foram feitos um para o outro, ficar alguns momentos a sós não vai fazer mal...**__ É o que a ruiva pensa. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe que, ao invés de nós tornar fracos e vulneráveis, o quanto o amor pode dar forças em uma situação como a que vivem. _

XXXXX

_O lobisomem vai até o sótão e não encontra a auror. Ele está descendo quando escuta um barulho. Remo entra num cômodo perto da cozinha, uma espécie de depósito. A metamorfogama está muito concentrada mexendo num baú pequeno que estava no alto de uma prateleira. Remo contém a vontade de pedir para que ela fique com os cabelos naturais. __**Ela é mais linda ainda da forma natural. **__Ele pensa e luta para afastar qualquer pensamento nesse sentido_

_A auror está tão concentrada que sequer percebeu a presença dele. Lupin chega de mansinho e sem se conter faz um leve carinho na sua face_ – Você deve ter achado algo bem interessante (_ele fala carinhosamente)_

Interessante sim (_ela fala sem levantar os olhos, absorta ao que está fazendo)_ agora se é útil ainda não dá pra saber... Teremos que investigar.

_O lobisomem senta-se ao lado da metamorfogama e esta lhe passa um bolo de cartas que ele lê por alguns minutos_

Bem (_ele fala)_ seu primo tinha uma namoradinha. Não vejo no que isso pode ser útil

Veja esta última carta – _ela fala passando a ele um pergaminho_

_O lobisomem lê em voz alta..._

Reg

Eu sei que você ficou chateado comigo depois da nossa última discussão, mas eu não podia deixar você acabar com sua vida sem fazer algo. Onde está aquele garoto meigo e sensível que eu conheci?

_Lupin para de ler e faz uma careta. É difícil pra ele ver o irmão de seu amigo Sirius, aquele garoto irritante e prepotente, pregando idéias de pureza do sangue e superioridade, como um garoto meigo e sensível_

Continue... – _Tonks fala_

Eu sei que algo aconteceu. Eu sou medi-bruxa, sei que você não está bem... Sei que foi algo grave... Eu lhe imploro Reg. Deixe-me tratá-lo. Você não pode simplesmente ficar se escondendo. Deve haver alguma coisa que possa ser feita...

_Lupin olha para a auror. Ambos pensam a mesma coisa Régulus Black poderia estar sofrendo os efeitos do veneno do medalhão, os mesmos efeitos que Dumbledore sofreu, ou teria sofrido se não houvesse sido morto. O lobisomem continua a leitura_

Eu sei que é perigoso e que você não pode ser visto. Mas eu lhe imploro, venha ao hospital hoje à noite. Eu estarei de plantão na madrugada, eu lhe juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu não contarei pra ninguém. Eu juro que ninguém descobrirá... Esta moeda é uma chave de portal que levará você direto até a mim. Eu lhe imploro, por favor, venha.

Com amor

Aletheia

XXXXX

_Na sala_

_O lobisomem e a metamorfogama entram e os presentes notam que eles acharam algo._

Vocês encontraram alguma pista? - _Harry pergunta esperançoso_

Talvez sim (_Lupin fala e lhe estende o pergaminho) _pode também não ser nada, mas ouça...

_Remo olha para seus alunos e lê o que está escrito. Ao final ele fala_ – Pela data da carta isso deve ter sido pouco antes dele morrer

_Tonks completa_ – E pelo teor das cartas eles deviam estar envolvidos de alguma forma

_Hermione fica pensativa por um momento_ – E ela pediu para que ele fosse ao hospital... Provavelmente ela trabalhava no St Mungus ou coisa parecida. Ela fala que estaria de plantão

Seria bom investigar, pode ser um ponto de partida. Se eles realmente estavam envolvidos, talvez essa mulher saiba alguma coisa – _Harry fala tentando conter a ansiedade, ele não quer ter esperanças demais e se decepcionar depois_

Nós vamos ao hospital verificar (_Tonks fala olhando para o lobisomem)_. Vocês têm que voltar para o colégio

_Lupin concorda e fala antes que algum dos jovens argumente_ – Não seria legal chegar todo mundo no hospital, ia chamar atenção demais. Afinal vocês deveriam estar na escola, alunos não saem a não ser em emergências.

Nós vamos voltar agora para a escola? - _Harry pergunta_

_Tonks balança a cabeça negativamente_ – A chave de portal só está programada pra amanhã antes do café, Nós temos que passar a noite aqui (_ela olha para o menino que sobreviveu)_ se for difícil pra você...

Não precisa se preocupar (_Harry fala)_ não digo que vai ser fácil, mas também não é o fim do mundo. Eu... Gostaria de ficar no quarto do Sirius se vocês não se importarem

A gente vai providenciar algo para o jantar – _Tonks fala e sai com o lobisomem deixando os dois casais sozinhos_

XXXXX

_Durante alguns minutos os quatro jovens ficam em absoluto silêncio, chega a ser constrangedor. As duas meninas trocam um olhar cúmplice, elas sabem que os dois amigos precisam se entender, eles ainda não conversaram depois do incidente com Gina. Então Gina e Hermione saem deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos na sala_

_Harry suspira e olha para o amigo que age como se ele não estivesse lá. __**Vai ser sempre assim... **__Ele pensa resignado.__** O Rony fala que entende, mas toda vez que pega eu e a Gina em uma situação... Digamos... Mais íntima ele fica com essa cara.... Mas n**__**ão posso culpá-lo. **__Ele continua seu devaneio. __**Eu sempre soube que seria assim. Isso porque segundo o Rony ele não é o mais ciumento. **__Ele pensa contendo uma careta ao imaginar o que os demais irmãos da sua ruiva fariam se sequer sonhassem. O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo, a última coisa que ele quer é ficar brigado com seu amigo e se ele tiver que dar o primeiro passo, Harry o fará_

Sorte nossa a Tonks ter achado essa carta – _Harry fala procurando quebrar o silêncio_

_O ruivo balbucia algo que tanto pode ser um sim quanto um não_

Se bem que pode não ser nada... – _Harry ainda insiste em manter o diálogo_

Talvez... _– É só o que o ruivo fala deixando bem claro que não está a fim de conversa_

Ta bom! (_Harry perde a paciência e fala alterando a voz. O menino que sobreviveu coloca a varinha em cima da mesa)_ Me azare!

O que? – _Rony fala sem entender_

Me azare (_Harry repete)_ Não é isso que você quer fazer comigo desde que eu e sua irmã voltamos da sala precisa? Se você não quer me azarar, então me de um soco!

_O ruivo olha para Harry, no início Rony fica sem reação, mas logo ele sente sua face ficar vermelha, suas mãos se fecham e ele sente o sangue subir_

Você está brincando com fogo – _Rony adverte_

Talvez esteja (_Harry retruca e o encara de forma desafiadora)_ mas eu acho que só estou lhe dando uma oportunidade de descontar sua frustração...

_Um murro faz com que ele não continue a frase. __O menino que sobreviveu cambaleia por alguns segundos e cai _

Satisfeito? – _O ruivo pergunta de forma irônica_

Precisava usar tanta força? (_Harry fala esfregando o queixo enquanto se levanta)_ E aí, se sente melhor?

Não sei (_Rony fala)_ me pergunte depois do terceiro ou quarto

Não abuse da sorte – _Harry rosna_

_Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, encaram-se como se fossem dois pugilistas num ringue, ambos estudando o adversário._

Eu não entendo você (_Harry finalmente quebra o silêncio)_ em um momento fala que entende, que sabe que vou fazer sua irmã feliz...

E no outro age como um irmão ciumento... (_Rony completa)_ é... Este sou eu

É... Este é você_ (Harry fala conformado)_, mas você não acha que exagerou?

Ah é? (_Rony retruca mal humorado)_ E como você se sentiria se visse eu e a Mione voltando da sala precisa com aquele arzinho de felicidade?

Ponto pra você Rony (_Harry se dá por vencido e tenta afastar da mente a imagem de seus dois amigos em momentos, digamos, íntimos)_ provavelmente eu não iria ficar muito satisfeito. Ainda bem que vocês são mais discretos

_Rony fica vermelho e encontra algo muito interessante nos seus sapatos_. – Nem se atreva a entrar na minha mente (_ele fala ao ver que o amigo o encara de forma curiosa)_

Eu não faria isso (_Harry retruca meio sem jeito)_ eu sei que você ama a Mione e que nunca faria nada para magoá-la... Como eu nunca faria nada que magoasse sua irmã

Eu sei cara, mas é difícil controlar... É o jeito Weasley, você já devia saber (_Rony suspira)_ e vocês também abusam da sorte (_o ruivo abaixa os olhos)_ e quanto a mim e a Hermione... Você nunca pegaria este ar de felicidade, não como o que vocês têm...

_O menino que sobreviveu olha para o amigo tentando processar as informações então ele olha estupefato para o amigo_ – Você... Ela... Nunca?

Por quê? (_Rony fala muito vermelho)_ Algum problema?

_Harry apazigua –_ Desculpe Rony, não tem problema nenhum, é claro. Mas é que você e a Lilá...

É cara (_Rony fala desanimado)_ mas ela não é a Lilá, é a Mione...

Entendo a diferença – _Harry fala de forma solidária_

_Os dois amigos trocam um olhar de cumplicidade. Embora nenhum dos dois tenha a ilusão que nunca mais irão discutir sobre esse assunto, pelo menos por hora a tensão entre os dois de desfez_

_O aviso do jantar servido faz com que a conversa se encerre. O clima está mais ameno agora, o__s seis presentes conversam banalidades e jogam snap explosivo após o jantar. Já passa da meia noite quando se recolhem, Rony é claro, fez questão de ficar no mesmo quarto que Harry._

Algum problema? Ou você tem outros planos? – _Ele fala desafiadoramente_

_Harry revira os olhos. - _Não Rony, não tenho plano algum... _(ele responde com um suspiro e t__odos se recolhem)_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo recém saído do forno! A partir de agora vocês vão começar a perceber que as "minhas" horcruxes não tem muito a ver com a história original. Espero não ter viajado muito e espero que gostem.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente àqueles que deixaram uma review e podem testemunhar que fazer isso não doi, não arranca os dedos e faz a autora muito feliz

Bjos e boa leitura!


	24. Chapter 24

_No outro dia, eles chegam ao colégio a tempo de tomar café da manhã com os outros alunos. Após o mesmo a rotina é restabelecida e todos se preparam para assistir as aulas. A quem perguntou a respeito da ausência no dia anterior, foi dito que eles tiveram uma infecção estomacal e estavam na enfermaria, desta forma todos aceitaram perfeitamente a ausência dos quatro nas aulas_

_O dia transcorre normalmente, mas o pensamento dos quatro está em Lupin e Tonks. Será que eles vão conseguir alguma coisa? É o que está na cabeça de Harry desde que voltaram_

XXXXX

_Enquanto Harry e companhia se esforçam para assistir às aulas de forma normal, __Lupin e Tonks olham a vitrine esquisita que é a entrada do St Mungus como se analisassem a melhor forma de fazer a investigação. _

Vamos entrar e perguntar se eles possuem uma médica ou enfermeira chamada Aletheia?_ (A metamorfogama fala)_ Simples demais, não acha?

Você prefere inventar uma história mirabolante ou vasculhar o hospital escondida? (_Remo retruca olhando pra ela) _Acho que pelo menos a princípio não precisamos complicar

Não sei não... _(Tonks fala num tom pessimista)_ Algo me diz que nada a respeito disso é simples assim. Em todo caso vamos tentar

_Eles olham para os lados pra ver se não há nenhum trouxa prestando atenção e desaparecem na passagem para o hospital_

_Logo Remo vê que realmente as coisas nunca são simples quando se trata de procurar horcruxes. Depois de algum tempo de espera eles finalmente conseguem chegar a recepção e perguntar se alguém chamada Aletheia trabalha no hospital_

_A recepcionista, uma bruxa loira com um semblante visivelmente entediado, olha pra eles e fala_ – Aletheia... Não trabalha ninguém aqui com esse nome, pelo menos não desde que estou aqui, há mais de quinze anos.

Você não conhece ninguém que possa ajudar? É muito importante _– Tonks pergunta_

_Mas a recepcionista não parece disposta a colaborar quando responde - _Há médicos que trabalham aqui há mais tempo, mas todos estão ocupados (e_la olha para o casal e para a fila que está aumentando)_ mais algum problema **de saúde?** (_ela frisa deixando claro que a conversa está encerrada)_

_Antes que algum deles responda. Ela já está fazendo a ficha do próximo paciente ignorando completamente o casal_

_Tonks dá ao lobisomem um olhar "eu avisei que nada seria tão simples". Ela respira fundo e fala_ – Vamos ao plano b

Isso seria ótimo _(Remo suspira desanimado)_ se nós tivéssemos um plano b

_Tonks aproveita a distração do lobisomem e lhe dá um selinho rápido nos lábios – _Acontece que eu sou uma auror e uma auror sempre tem um plano b. Além disso, tenho mais uns truquezinhos na manga. (_Ela dá uma rápida olhada para a porta de saída_) Vem comigo...

_E antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa ele se vê sendo puxado por Tonks porta afora_

_Estarrecido, Remo luta para não tocar os lábios com as mãos enquanto eles caminham por alguns metros, atônito ele vê a moça se transformar em um médico que acabou de sair pela porta_

Agora finja um desmaio – _ela fala para o lobisomem ao mesmo tempo em que transfigura suas roupas_

O que? _(Remo fala sem entender) _o que você está fazendo?

Dando um jeito de colocar a gente lá dentro pra poder procurar alguma pista. Desmaie logo ou eu te estuporo – _ela repete_

Como assim desmaiar? – _O lobisomem fala, mas antes que ele possa argumentar ele ouve Tonks pedir desculpas e a metamorfogama o estupora_

_Ela faz um feitiço de levitação em Remo e entra no St Mungus fazendo-se passar pelo médico_

XXXXX

_Cerca de meia hora depois Lupin acorda. Ainda atordoado, ele vê que se encontra no leito de um dos quartos do hospital, ao seu lado um medi-bruxo desconhecido lhe dá uma piscadinha marota_

_Ele demora alguns segundos para processar o acontecido, mas quando isso acontece olha estupefato para Tonks que sorri como se lhe pedisse desculpas em silêncio._

_**Eu não acredito que ela teve coragem! Ainda mato essa maluca!**__ É só o que ele pensa_

_Ela dá uma olhada lá fora e se certifica que ninguém entrará no quarto_ – Desculpa (_ela fala sem tirar o sorriso do rosto ao mesmo tempo em que retorna a sua aparência habitual)_ o tempo era curto e não tinha outro jeito. Você não ia conseguir fingir um desmaio de forma convincente. Eu falei que você havia desmaiado lá fora e que parecia ser grave, então agora você é oficialmente um paciente do hospital

Definitivamente você é louca! _(Ele fala ainda estarrecido)_ Seus superiores sabem que você é perigosa?

_Tonks sorri_ – Ora... Não seja um bebê chorão! Não foi um estuporamento tão forte. Eu nunca o machucaria... Além disso a gente não tem tempo a perder. O que você queria? Pedir oficialmente ao ministério autorização pra procurar nos arquivos? Você imagina quanto tempo levaria? Sem falar que poderia chamar atenção _(ela dá um olhar triunfante ao ver que Remo se cala) _Agora você fique aqui que eu vou investigar

Ficar aqui?_ – Ele fala sem acreditar_

Claro!_ (Tonks fala como se explicasse algo a uma criança)_ você é meu paciente e a doença é contagiosa. Eu já diagnostiquei e dei ordens pra que ninguém venha até aqui.

Você não pode ir sozinha. _– Remo ainda tenta argumentar_

Lógico que eu posso! (_Ela olha pra ele marotamente)_ Eu sou um medi-bruxo neste momento esqueceu? Eu posso andar por todo o hospital e você como paciente não, até porque não ia ficar nada bem você desfilando por aí de camisolão

_Ela joga um beijinho pra ele se transforma novamente e sai. Deixando Remo estupefato ao ver que está com as vestes do hospital e ligeiramente ruborizado ao imaginar como foi parar com elas. O lobisomem revira os olhos e quando a porta bate começa a rir feito um bobo. __**Ela é demais... **__Pensa.__** Maluquinha mas definitivamente incrível!**_

XXXXX

_Alguns minutos depois Lupin está entediado e começando a ficar preocupado. Ele se arrepende por ter deixado a moça sair sozinha, o lobisomem sabe que ela está preparada para lidar com situações inesperadas mesmo assim ele fica apreensivo. Lupin luta muito contra o que sente pela auror, ele sabe que não há futuro para os dois, ou pelo menos não deveria haver, mas seu coração lhe diz para deixar de ser covarde afinal ninguém sabe o que poderá acontecer no futuro. **Talvez o destino esteja me dando uma chance de ser feliz apesar de tudo. **Ele pensa tocando os lábios e se lembrando do beijo, curto, apenas um leve toque, mas que deixou o gosto dela em sua boca..._

_Seu devaneio é interrompido quando Tonks volta com alguns pergaminhos sujos e empoeirados – _Arquivo de funcionários (_ela fala jogando-os na cama que o licantropo ocupa)_

Nem vou perguntar como você conseguiu – _Remo suspira_

Então não pergunte (_Tonks senta se ao lado do lobisomem)_ vamos ao trabalho

_Algum tempo depois Tonks dá um gritinho balança um pergaminho em frente aos olhos do lobisomem_ – Aqui está! É ela, só pode ser! Aletheia Mirosvick

_Tonks dá um olhar triunfante ao lobisomem e continua_ – Aqui diz que ela se formou em Beaubatoux e veio trabalhar aqui em 1978. Pelo jeito meu priminho gostava de mulheres mais velhas

É... _(Remo fala) _pelo jeito não era nenhuma estudante

Mas o mais interessante está aqui. No início da década de 80 ela desapareceu, a ficha diz que ela nunca chegou a pedir demissão, simplesmente nunca mais veio trabalhar e ninguém mais ouviu falar dela – _A metamorfogama suspira desanimada._

Alguém deve saber alguma coisa. _(Remo fala contendo a vontade de passar a mão nos cabelos dela) _ninguém pode sumir sem deixar rastro, nem mesmo um bruxo. Alguém deve ter ouvido falar dela em algum lugar

Espero que sim (_Tonks fala) _de qualquer forma a ordem pode ajudar

_Remo assente com a cabeça_ – Vamos voltar agora, os meninos devem estar curiosos

Espera! (_Tonks fala sem encará-lo)_ eu queria pedir desculpas...

_Lupin olha pra ela, não é comum ver a auror desconcertada_ – Desculpas? _(o lobisomem fala sem entender direito)_

É... (_ela fala meio sem jeito)_ por ter estuporado você... E pelo beijo... Eu sei que não devia, foi uma coisa impensada, aliás eu não consigo pensar direito quando estou com você...

_Remo olha nos olhos da metamorfogama e sem poder refrear o impulso a interrompe beijando suavemente seus lábios_ – Eu desculpo pelo estuporamento, mas pelo beijo... Só se você me desculpar também (_ele a beija novamente)_ e me desculpar de novo...

_Seus lábios se unem mais uma vez_ – E de novo... (_Remo fala sorrindo enquanto torna a beijar a metamorfogama) _E mais uma vez... E novamente...

_Os dois ficariam pedindo desculpas por tempo indefinido se um enfermeiro não batesse na porta procurando o medi-bruxo_

_Tonks transforma-se rapidamente e despacha o rapaz_

Acho bom a gente ir – _Remo fala retomando o ar tímido de sempre_

_Tonks concorda e eles saem sorrateiramente do hospital. A metamorfogama com um sorriso radiante na face e o lobisomen com um suspiro de resignação, um suspiro de quem desistiu de lutar contra o inevitável, contra o amor..._

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Harry, Rony e Hermione assistem às aulas normalmente, mas Hermione nota que, embora Harry e Rony tenham voltado às boas, ainda há algo estranho no ar. Nada referente aos dois amigos, no entanto, a morena já pegou o ruivo olhando pra ela de uma forma que ela não conseguiu definir como se ele quisesse falar ou fazer algo e lhe faltasse coragem. E ela percebe que ele está fazendo isso neste exato momento_

_Rony tenta não olhar para Hermione, mas o ruivo não consegue. Ela é exatamente tudo que ele sempre quis, muitas vezes ele se pega pensando como uma garota tão extraordinária pode estar com alguém como ele. _

_Extraordinária é pouco para definir a mulher que ele ama. O ruivo a observa enquanto ela presta atenção a aula. Hermione morde a ponta da pena nos momentos em que não está fazendo anotações. É incrível que até num momento de concentração ela consiga se tornar atraente aos olhos do namorado. Sua boca... Seu olhar... Seu corpo... Ah... O corpo dela... Suas pernas... Seus... __**Para com isso. Ronald Weasley! Uma aula de feitiços não é o lugar para ter esse tipo de pensamento! Você sabe muito bem as conseqüências. **__Ele fala para si mesmo colocando instintivamente um livro no colo_

_**Isso não vai dar certo... **__Rony pensa quando percebe que o professor passa entre as mesas para ver o resultado dos feitiços.__** Pense em alguma coisa Rony. Pense em um banho frio. Sim... Um banho frio. Um banho com Hermione... Não! Com Hermione não! Isso não vai dar certo... Pense no Filch pegando a madame Pince na biblioteca. Biblioteca... Eu e ela na biblioteca... Naquela seção que ninguém vai...**_

Não! – _Ele fala mais alto do que gostaria atraindo vários olhares para sua pessoa_

Senhor Weasley! (_O professor pergunta exasperado)_ o senhor está se sentindo bem?

_Rony sente toda a turma olhando pra ele e logicamente fica cor de beterraba_

_Ele nota o olhar inquisidor da sua namorada. É claro que para ela perturbar uma aula é quase como lançar uma maldição imperdoável_

_O professor continua olhando pra ele esperando uma resposta_

Eu... _(Ele gagueja tentando dar uma resposta convincente)_ eu não estou realmente muito bem... Eu posso ir a ala hospitalar?

_Flitwick murmura algo que Rony entende como um sim e o ruivo sai perante o olhar atônito de Harry e Hermione _

XXXXX

_Rony se dirige não a ala hospitalar, mas ao banheiro dos monitores onde tomará o banho frio mais longo da sua vida._

_Ele sai literalmente mais relaxado, mas meio preocupado em como vai explicar sua atitude para os amigos. __**Você está me deixando louco Mione... **__É só o que ele pensa_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Hoje eu não tenho muito a dizer, apenas um recadinho especial pra você que está lendo e que ainda não deixou uma palavrinha (sim, eu sei que vocês estão lendo, o fanfiction não deixa que vocês se escondam, são mais de seis mil acessos, quase quinhentos apenas em março), mas como eu ia dizendo, o recadinho vai pra vocês...

Eu podia estar roubando...

Eu podia estar matando...

Eu podia estar chantageando vocês, dizendo que só posto com reviews...

Mas não estou fazendo nada disso, eu estou sendo boazinha e escrevendo. A única coisa que eu faço é usar minha carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança e pedir, não sejam tímidos, apareçam e façam uma autora feliz!

Bjos a todos


	25. Chapter 25

_Enquanto isso na sala da diretora_

_Minerva McGonagall olha para a mulher de cabelos castanhos. Antes de morrer, Alvo havia lhe falado sobre ela, embora o antigo diretor não houvesse explicado muita coisa ele fez um pedido especial para que fosse ajudada, mesmo assim a diretora não tem muita certeza que aquela é uma boa solução_

_**Não é mesmo... **Ela pensa dirigindo seu olhar a um menininho de cabelos negros que dorme a sono solto acomodado no sofá_

Eu não gostaria de incomodar senhora McGonagall (_a mulher fala aparentando desconcerto_) eu só vim por causa do ataque... Eu prometi... Eu prometi que se acontecesse algo...

Ora Bárbara, não se preocupe. (_Minerva apazigua_) você e seu filho estarão perfeitamente seguros aqui (_ela fala e olha de soslaio para o quadro de Dumbledore esperando que ele diga alguma coisa, mas ele apenas assiste a tudo com ar impassível_) vou mostrar seus aposentos

Obrigada (_ela pega o menino no colo_) desculpe mais uma vez o transtorno, eu sei que vocês não estão preparados para hóspedes, principalmente uma criança da idade do meu filho.

Pra tudo se tem um jeito (_Minerva fala_) e você vai ser uma funcionária, não apenas uma hóspede

Mas o Adrian... – _A jovem fala e é interrompida por Minerva_

Ora minha cara, nós lidamos todos os dias com centenas de crianças e adolescentes. Não vai ser um garotinho como esse que nos causará problemas – _Minerva fala de forma tranquilizadora encerrando o assunto_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala comunal da grifinoria_

_Rony espera seus amigos voltarem da aula. Na verdade ele preferia ficar em seus aposentos de monitor, mas isso não impediria que eles fossem lá em busca de uma explicação. O ruivo não quer admitir, mas ele viu um certo brilho inquisidor nos olhos de seu amigo. Rony tem certeza que provavelmente ele o procurará para uma conversa, digamos... De homem pra homem_

_Dito e feito. Neste mesmo instante Harry chega sozinho_

E aí cara, tudo bem? – _O menino que sobreviveu pergunta_

_Rony faz um sinal com a cabeça que tanto pode ser um sim quanto um não_ – Onde as meninas estão? (_ele tenta mudar de assunto_)

Foram devolver um livro na biblioteca (_Harry fala e encara o amigo_) eu acho que você precisa conversar, sua reação na aula de feitiços foi meio... Estranha sabe

Não vejo por que (_Rony tenta mais uma vez desconversar_) eu apenas não estava me sentindo bem

_Harry tenta disfarçar o sorriso. Ele conhece muito bem esse tipo de reação, sua ruiva já fez esse tipo de estrago na sua sanidade_

O que foi? – _Rony fala exasperado ao ver o sorriso irônico que começa a se formar na face do amigo_

Comigo nada... (_Harry fala de modo displicente_) diga você o que está acontecendo

_Rony suspira e larga-se no sofá_ – Eu acho que estou ficando louco... Ela está me deixando louco!

_Harry assente com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, mas antes que possa falar algo, Hermione e Gina chegam dizendo que Lupin e Tonks retornaram e r__apidamente eles se dirigem à sala da diretora_

XXXXX

_Minerva os espera junto com o lobisomem e a metamorfogama_

Descobriram alguma coisa? – _Harry faz a pergunta que está na mente de todos_

Sim... E não! _– Tonks fala _

_Os presentes olham sem entender_

_Remo explica_ – Nós descobrimos que Aletheia foi medi-bruxa no St Mungus

É... _(Tonks completa)_ mas descobrimos também que ela sumiu misteriosamente há mais de quinze anos

Será que ela morreu? – _Hermione pergunta tentando esconder a decepção_

Não se sabe (_o lobisomem fala) _nós já falamos com alguns integrantes da ordem e eles estão investigando

Só o que podemos fazer é esperar... _– Minerva fala com um suspiro_

_Os presentes se entreolham desanimados. Eles devem esperar, mas por quanto tempo? E tempo é um luxo que ninguém dispõe_

XXXXX

_De volta ao salão da Grifinória_

_Os quatro amigos chegam ao salão vazio. Não que eles esperassem que o lobisomem e a metamorfogama chegassem com a solução, mas o fato da misteriosa Aletheia haver desaparecido foi uma ducha de água fria nos ânimos._

_Depois de alguns minutos Harry e Gina somem discretamente, Rony dá um suspiro de reprovação, mas não fala nada._

_Hermione sufoca uma risadinha e senta-se mais perto do namorado. Ela passa um braço sobre seu ombro e fica brincando com os cabelos ruivos_

_O ruivo sente o perfume característico da namorada, um perfume único, só dela. Sente sua pele arrepiar ao sentir que Hermione morde seu lóbulo bem de leve ele olha para a morena que tem os lábios entreabertos à espera de um beijo_

_**Não faz isso comigo Mione... Não no meu atual estado.**__ O ruivo pensa. É estranho, mas o amor que ele sente pela namorada faz com que ele fique totalmente inseguro sobre como agir. Rony morre de medo de fazer alguma coisa que a deixe magoada. Entenda-se avançar o sinal mais do que Hermione está preparada e isso vem tirando sua sanidade_

_Ele sente seu sangue correr mais depressa em suas veias ao olhar aqueles lábios rubros e convidativos e é exatamente por isso que ele beija estes mesmos lábios de forma morna, dá boa noite para a namorada e se recolhe rapidamente._

XXXXX

_Os dias vão passando lentamente e se transformam em semanas. Todos os integrantes da ordem que estavam disponíveis estão procurando pistas sobre Aletheia Mirosvick, até mesmo Fleur pediu que seus parentes franceses se juntassem a busca, uma vez que a bruxa estudou em beaubateaux. Harry está frustrado. Ele sabe que não pode perder tempo, mas tudo conspira contra ele._

_A armada de Dumbledore treina cada vez mais. Harry continua seu treinamento de oclumência, Gina continua lendo tudo que lhe cai às mãos sobre a magia da sétima filha (na verdade quem lê a maioria do material é Hermione...) tudo caminha como deve ser, verdade seja dita. Mas nada impede que haja uma certa frustração pelo fato de ninguém saber onde Aletheia foi parar _

_As duas garotas acabaram de sair de mais uma aula sobre a magia da sétima filha, desta vez ministrada por Firenze. As duas meninas têm um mapa astral detalhado para fazer segundo o centauro com ele vai ser mais fácil determinar os pontos fortes e os pontos fracos da sétima filha. E isso poderá ser crucial numa batalha_

_Gina se joga sobre a cama da monitora chefe_ – Estou pregada... (_ela fala num suspiro)_ só o que quero agora é tomar um banho e ficar abraçadinha com meu namorado em frente à lareira até a hora de dormir

_Hermione fala sarcasticamente_ – Até parece que você anda ficando abraçadinha com ele apenas até a hora de dormir...

É verdade... _(Gina é obrigada a admitir e o faz com um sorriso bobo nos lábios)_ cada dia que passa é mais difícil ficar longe do Harry... Eu quero dormir sentindo o cheiro dele, acordar abraçada a ele... É como se ele fosse parte de mim... Cada dia que passa eu fico mais apaixonada

Se é que isso é possível... – _Hermione fala sorrindo_

Ah... Você sabe como é... (_Gina fala_ _para a cunhada)_ você é mais discreta, mas eu sei que é assim com você e meu irmão.

_Hermione tenta esboçar um sorriso, mas logo fica séria. A ruiva vê que há algo errado. Não digo errado, mas há algo que não está totalmente correto..._

O que foi? _– Gina pergunta preocupada_

Ele... Está estranho (_Hermione fala fazendo um esforço tremendo pra não chorar)_ parece que está fugindo...

Ah Mione você está vendo coisas demais! _(Gina consola a amiga)_ meu irmão é louco por você

Não sei não... (_Hermione fala)_ pode ser que ele tenha se arrependido (_ela olha para a amiga e sente sua face se ruborizar)_ ele está fugindo de mim... A gente quase não fica junto... Quando eu vejo você e o Harry super apaixonados sem se desgrudarem um só instante, aproveitando todos os momentos para namorar. E o Rony fazendo exatamente o contrário... Eu só posso achar que ele se desinteressou

_Gina olha para a amiga sem entender. É estranho este comportamento do irmão. Ela sabe melhor do que ninguém que Rony é louco pela morena, mas é evidente pelo semblante entristecido da amiga que algo aconteceu. Gina não sabe o que falar, mas ela também percebe que mais do que falar agora ela deve ouvir._

_Hermione suspira_ – eu não entendo seu irmão! Não vou entender nunca... Eu sei que ele gosta de mim (_ela abaixa os olhos) _pelo menos eu acho que gosta, ele fala o tempo todo que gosta...

Você sabe que sim... _– Gina sai em defesa do irmão_

É... Eu sei. (_Hermione fala meio desanimada)_ quer dizer eu não sei! Eu não sei de mais nada! Uma hora o Rony me beija de uma forma que faz meu sangue circular com força dentro de mim. Ele age como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã e nós devêssemos aproveitar o hoje sem pensar em mais nada...

Imagino... – _Gina fala lembrando-se dos amassos de seu irmão e Lilá no ano anterior._

No outro... (_Hermione suspira desanimada)_ ele mal me toca e foge de mim se eu faço qualquer tipo de carinho (_ela se senta desanimada) _eu só posso pensar que ele se cansou ou que está confuso!

Ah Mione... _(Gina fala abraçando a amiga) _o Rony nunca se cansaria de você! Ele só falta beijar o chão em que você pisa! Agora confuso, talvez ele esteja mesmo...

Confuso em relação ao namoro? – _Hermione fala temerosa_

Sim... Não! (_Gina fala rapidamente ao ver a expressão desolada da amiga)_ droga Mione... Eu não sei como explicar isso sem falar mais do que devo. Vocês devem conversar. Só digo uma coisa, meu irmão é louco por você.

_Hermione não fala nada, mas já tomou uma decisão. A morena vai esclarecer esta situação ainda hoje.__** Do jeito que está não pode ficar.**__ Ela pensa_

_Harry chega e dá um selinho rápido na ruiva, o moreno vem todo suado de um treinamento particularmente difícil _– Estou quebrado (_ele fala sentando-se e puxando a namorada para junto dele)_

A mim me parece perfeitamente inteiro... _(Gina fala enlaçando o namorado pelo pescoço)_ mas é claro que eu posso fazer um exame detalhado pra me certificar

Ruiva... (_Harry fala e a beija)_ não provoca...

Calma aí vocês dois (_Hermione fala lembrando ao casal a sua presença) _guardem seus hormônios pra mais tarde, de preferência sem testemunhas (_ela olha para Harry)_ você viu o Rony?

Disse que encontrava a gente no salão principal - _Harry informa a amiga_

_Hermione e Gina se entreolham. Não é preciso ser muito esperto pra notar que o ruivo está evitando ficar sozinho com a namorada_

_**Hoje ele não me escapa, ele vai dizer o que está acontecendo de qualquer maneira!**__ É só o que Hermione pensa_

_Depois do jantar Harry e Gina, como sempre, desaparecem. Hermione e Rony ficam sozinhos no salão comunal. O ruivo está estranhamente quieto o que não passa despercebido pela namorada_

_Ela se senta a seu lado e passa a mão nos cabelos ruivos. Rony vira-se para ela e a beija sofregamente por alguns segundos, então ele se afasta meio desconcertado._

Já está ficando tarde, acho melhor a gente ir – _ele se despede da namorada e vai para seu quarto_

_Hermione olha pra ele sem acreditar. Rony tem evitado que eles fiquem a sós há alguns dias. Ela se levanta como um furacão e o segue. A morena fecha a porta do quarto de Rony com um estrondo e olha pra ele_ – muito bem (_ela fala inquisidora)_ o que aconteceu?

Como assim? – _Rony fala sem entender, ainda espantado com o rompante da namorada_

Ora Rony! (_Hermione controla-se para não gritar de forma exasperada)_ Eu não sou idiota! Você acha mesmo que eu não notei que você anda me evitando? (_ela olha pra baixo piscando para evitar que as lágrimas se formem)_ Você... Quer terminar?

Céus Mione! É claro que não! (_Rony fala visivelmente assustado)_ De onde você tirou essa idéia?

De onde? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Do jeito que você está me tratando! Você não olha nos meus olhos, não corresponde aos meus beijos, fica inventando desculpas para não ficar comigo! Se isso não são sintomas que você se cansou de mim eu não sei o que é!

_Rony olha para a namorada e percebe lágrimas nos olhos castanhos, isso o tira do chão, o ruivo se sente um monstro por fazer a namorada chorar_ – Eu sou louco por você Mione... Faz anos que eu sou louco por você, mesmo que eu tenha demorado a perceber isso... Por que eu iria querer terminar?

Então por quê? Droga! (_Hermione fala exasperada deixando o ruivo boquiaberto)_ Por que toda vez que eu chego perto você se afasta como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa?

_Rony vai até ela e segura seu rosto com as mãos beijando-a inúmeras vezes_ – Eu te amo Mione... Nunca duvide disto... E se eu às vezes me afasto é justamente por te querer demais...

_Hermione olha para o namorado. Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer_

Eu fico com medo de estar forçando a barra e de fazer alguma coisa que você não queira (_Rony se explica)_ por isso eu me afasto... Para não magoar você

_Hermione olha para o ruivo_ – você não faria nada que me magoasse Rony. Eu te amo... A única coisa que me magoa é quando você se afasta de mim

_O ruivo a abraça novamente o casal troca um beijo, um beijo apaixonado quase devastador. Os lábios de Rony cobrem a boca de Hermione como se ele precisasse disso para viver. O casal perde um pouco o equilíbrio e acabam caindo sobre a cama do ruivo, mas nem assim interrompem o contato_

_Hermione afunda os dedos entre os cabelos ruivos. Ela não contém um gemido quando Rony passa a sugar seu pescoço como se quisesse fazer seu sangue fluir entre os poros_

_Por falar nisso o sangue circula rapidamente pelo corpo do ruivo e parece estar se concentrando apenas em um único local_

_Ele se afasta num rompante e olha para a namorada meio sem graça_ – Desculpe

_Hermione olha meio constrangida para o ruivo. Constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo deliciada em saber que ele a quer._

Desculpe Mione (_ele fala novamente)_ eu sei que você acha que está cedo para... Er... Certas coisas, mas eu não posso evitar...

E uma reação normal Rony (_ela fala) _eu... (_olha pra baixo envergonhada)_ eu me sinto da mesma forma

Sente? – _O ruivo fala sem acreditar_

_A morena sorri_ – Só por que... Digamos... Não é tão evidente em mim. Não significa que eu não te quero Rony, eu te amo. Você é o homem com quem eu quero ter todas as minhas experiências...

Você estava me deixando louco (_Rony sussurra no ouvido da morena)_ eu pensei que fosse perder a minha sanidade... Você é meu primeiro pensamento quando eu acordo e o último antes de dormir e até dormindo eu penso em você, eu sonho com você...

Sonha? (_Ela fala com um sorriso no rosto)_ e no sonho a gente está assim... Juntinho?

Tanto quanto você possa imaginar... _– Ele fala enquanto a aperta nos braços a voz mais enrouquecida que nunca_

_O beijo acontece de forma avassaladora. Como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo instante e eles ficariam assim por muito tempo se Hermione não se afastasse _

Desculpe... – _Rony fala novamente_

_Hermione ela olha pra ele e sorri_ – se você for me pedir desculpas toda vez que me beijar desta forma, acho que você vai ter um trabalho danado. Porque eu quero que você me beije assim muitas vezes (_ela suspira)_ mas agora precisamos fazer a ronda. Somos monitores, lembra-se?

Você vai me deixar esquecer? _– Ele olha pra ela e fala entre um beijo e outro_

Você sabe que não Ronald (_Hermione fala e sorri diante do suspiro desanimado do ruivo)_ mas isso não significa que essa conversa não possa continuar depois da ronda

Vou lembrar disso... – _Rony fala enquanto puxa a namorada para um último beijo... Por enquanto..._

_Os dois monitores vão para a sua ronda, Hermione com o coração aliviado por saber que o namorado ainda a ama e Rony mais feliz do que nunca por descobrir que o fogo que lhe consome atinge também a sua amada. E ambos sabem que juntos descobrirão um mundo de prazeres e sensações, é apenas uma questão de tempo..._

XXXX

_Se as coisas estão caminhando muito bem no que se refere ao amor, não se pode dizer o mesmo com relação à busca pelas horcruxes. __Aletheia Mirosvicky desapareceu de forma misteriosa até mesmo para uma bruxa. Ninguém sabe nada sobre ela, os integrantes da ordem da fênix procuraram em todos os lugares possíveis e em alguns dos lugares impossíveis também. Mas a procura até o momento revela-se infrutífera_

_Isso deixa uma sensação de frustração em todos. A única pista sobre o medalhão e ninguém consegue levar a investigação a diante_

_Depois de mais um dia esperando por qualquer novidade Gina e Hermione estão no quarto da ruiva. Harry resolveu treinar mais um pouco para tentar dissipar a frustração que a falta de notícias lhe causa e Rony foi acompanhar o amigo_

Por que você me chamou aqui? – _A morena pergunta curiosa_

_Gina vai até seu malão e tira uma caixinha_ – eu queria que você me ajudasse

Gina! (_A morena fala espantada)_ não me diga que são...

Sim (_a ruiva afirma)_ são as cartas de Aletheia

Você trouxe sem permissão? – _Hermione pergunta_

Claro que não Mione! (_Gina senta-se ao lado da amiga)_ Eu pedi para o Harry. Na verdade eu estava apenas curiosa, mas agora...

_Hermione fica calada Gina continua_ – ninguém tem pista nenhuma. Talvez nestas cartas tenham mais alguma coisa, um lugar só deles, sei lá (_ela abre a caixa)_ de qualquer forma não vai fazer mal, não é? Quem sabe...

_Hermione olha para a amiga. Não é má idéia, qualquer pista por menor que seja pode ajudar _

_As duas garotas mergulham na história do romance entre Aletheia e Regulus. Pelas cartas ficam sabendo que eles se conheceram antes de começar o último ano dele na escola. Aletheia era uma medi-bruxa recém formada que começara a trabalhar no hospital St Mungus. Régulos teve um pequeno acidente com poções durantes as férias e ela foi a medi-bruxa que o atendeu_

_A paixão foi instantânea, fulminante. Nada mais tinha importância. Ela não era mais velha que ele, ele não era um comensal. Eles eram apenas jovens apaixonados, até que a realidade os atropelou._

_Gina termina de ler as últimas cartas com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Imagino como ela deve ter sofrido

Sim... (_Hermione fala também emocionada)_ principalmente quando ela começou a perceber o lado sombrio do Régulos. Aqui ela pede encarecidamente pra ele não ir para o caminho das trevas, pede pra ele fazer o que é certo.

E ele acabou fazendo... _– Gina conclui_

Pena que foi tarde demais (_Hermione fala de forma sombria)_ por falar nisso, que horas são?

Droga Mione! _(Gina fala se levantando num pulo)_ eu esqueci que marquei de estudar com a Luna. Estou atrasada...

_Ela para de falar ao ver que a caixa que estava em seu colo caiu, espatifando-se em vários pedaços_ – Droga! (_ela fala)_ era só o que faltava...

Calma Gina (_Hermione fala)_ a gente usa um feitiço e conserta rapidinho. Vamos juntar os pedaços (_ela fala pegando sua varinha)_

Espere...Veja isso... (_A ruiva fala enquanto pega um pequeno objeto no chão)_ estava dentro da caixa. Talvez ela tivesse um fundo falso...

_Gina não chega a concluir a frase, Hermione vê, atônita, a amiga pegar o objeto e desaparecer diante seus olhos_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês, espero que gostem. Para os mais curiosos a respeito de quem é a misteriosa mulher e o garotinho... Vocês ainda vão ter que segurar a curiosidade por um tempo, mas tudo será esclarecido. Já para aqueles que querem saber o que aconteceu com a Gina, no próximo capítulo vocês descobrirão

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que atendeu meus apelos e deixou uma palavrinha de incentivo, pode até parecer frescura, mas é muito importante pra quem escreve saber o que vocês estão achando então... Deixem reviews, esta autora pede humildemente e encarecidamente.

Bjos a todos


	26. Chapter 26

_Em algum lugar distante de Hogwarts_

_Uma mulher olha ao longe enquanto anda pelo jardim, em meio às mais belas rosas. O local sempre lhe trouxe paz e conforto, mas agora isso é algo que ela não sente há algum tempo. Ela sabe que anda angustiada, com uma sensação de peso em seu peito que não lhe deixa esquecer que há um mundo lá fora, um mundo que talvez não esteja tão distante quanto ela gostaria que estivesse._

_Ela senta-se aos pés de um grande carvalho e olha para a construção, o local que ela pode chamar de lar há mais de quinze anos, o local que finalmente trouxe alento a seu coração. Alento este que há alguns dias se dissipou._

_**Faz tanto tempo... **__Pensa ela.__** Tanto tempo que na maioria das vezes me esqueço quem eu sou, ou melhor, quem eu fui...**__ Ela fala para si mesma enquanto olha para seus pés descalços_

_Uma voz doce e suave faz com que ela saia de seu devaneio_ – deixando-se levar pelos pensamentos, irmã Helena?

_Ela olha para trás e vê uma senhora de cerca de setenta anos que sorri amavelmente enquanto se senta a seu lado_

Madre prioresa... (_Irmã Helena fala olhando para aquela que é sua mentora há vários anos)._ Estou apenas esperando o sol se por. Eu gosto de assisti-lo sumir no horizonte, me faz pensar na grandiosidade da criação e no quanto somos pequenos diante de tudo.

Minha criança (_madre prioresa fala de forma carinhosa)_ eu conheço você mais do que imagina. Eu notei que há alguns dias você está estranha, tem o mesmo olhar tristonho que tinha quando chegou aqui.

_Irmã Helena olha para sua mentora espiritual, a mulher que nunca a julgou, a mulher que sempre a compreendeu mesmo que ela nunca tenha dito uma palavra sobre a sua antiga vida._

Às vezes eu fico pensando no mundo lá fora – _ela desabafa_

É... Há um mundo lá fora (_madre prioresa fala sorrindo)_ um mundo maravilhoso mesmo com todos os seus problemas. Filha... (_ela fala olhando para a freira)_ isso aqui não é uma prisão. Somos livres para deixar o convento...

Não (_irmã Helena interrompe ao mesmo tempo que sente suas faces esquentarem)_ não é isso...

_Madre prioresa sorri_ – Como eu ia dizendo, nós somos livres minha filha (_ela olha nos olhos da freira)_ eu sinto que você ainda tem uma forte ligação com o mundo exterior. É como se uma parte sua ainda estivesse lá fora

_Irmã Helena pensa em contra argumentar, mas o que acontece em seguida deixa atônitas as duas freiras..._

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

COMO ASSIM... ELA SUMIU? – _Harry fala exasperado, ou, melhor dizendo, desesperado. O menino que sobreviveu se sente como se, de repente, alguém tivesse lhe tirado o chão. _

Eu... Eu não sei - _Hermione fala se esforçando para não chorar. A morena também está visivelmente nervosa. Depois que viu a sua melhor amiga literalmente sumir diante de seus olhos, o estarrecimento fez com que Hermione demorasse alguns momentos até conseguir tomar uma atitude. Então a morena correu de encontro à diretora onde conseguiu contar o que aconteceu. Harry e Rony foram chamados e agora Harry está diante delas a ponto de colocar fogo na sala_

Como não sabe? Ela não pode simplesmente ter sumido!_ (Harry fala se esforçando para não gritar) _É impossível alguém sumir assim!

Calma Harry, deixa a Mione falar - _Rony segura a mão da namorada que apenas a muito custo controla o tremor nos lábios. Ele olha para a morena incentivando-a a contar o que aconteceu_

_Hermione respira fundo_ - a gente estava relendo as cartas da Aletheia e a Gina deixou cair e quebrar a caixa. Quando a gente foi juntar, ela achou algo e então desapareceu. Não sei como e nem porque, simplesmente sumiu diante dos meus olhos...

_Harry olha e não fala nada. O moreno sabe que se abrir a boca irá gritar, xingar, fazer qualquer coisa que acalme o bolo crescente que tem em seu estômago e a angústia que toma conta do seu coração_

_Ele olha para o amigo. Rony está estranhamente calado, quase em estado de choque. Harry sabe perfeitamente o que o ruivo está pensando e ele mesmo tenta tirar essa idéia da cabeça... Voldemort_

Eu sei que é difícil, mas não podemos perder a calma – _Hermione parece se recuperar e fala escolhendo as palavras._

_Harry e Rony olham para a amiga, como ela pode dizer pra eles não perderem a calma?_

A senhorita Granger tem razão _(Minerva fala. Ela olha para Hermione)_ conte tudo o que aconteceu desde o começo...

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_As duas freiras olham para a garota ruiva com vestes estranhas que apareceu do nada diante de seus olhos. Uma delas não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, já a outra tem uma suposição..._

Louvado seja Deus! (_a madre prioresa solta uma exclamação de espanto)_ Como ela veio parar aqui?

_Gina Weasley tenta se recuperar do mal estar súbito de ser sugada por uma chave de portal sem aviso. Ela olha ao redor tentando reconhecer o local, seu estômago se contrai ligeiramente quando ela pensa que pode ter ido parar em qualquer lugar, nos braços de Voldemort entre eles. Então a ruiva se depara com duas mulheres desconhecidas vestidas de modo estranho. A última coisa que ela percebe antes de perder os sentidos é que ambas estão descalças_

XXXXX

_Novamente em Hogwarts_

_Minerva e alguns integrantes da ordem ouvem o relato de Hermione com atenção por alguns minutos. Depois o silêncio é total, não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra concluir que ela deve ter segurado em alguma espécie de chave de portal. A pergunta agora é onde Gina está?_

_Pergunta esta que Harry exterioriza_ – muito bem... Já sabemos que ela foi levada por uma chave de portal. Agora eu pergunto, pra onde ela foi?

Não temos como saber (_Minerva fala visivelmente preocupada) _só o que podemos fazer é esperar

Esperar? (_Agora é Rony quem fala alteradamente)_ A minha irmã some e você fala pra gente simplesmente esperar? Deve estar ficando maluca!

Olha o respeito Rony! – _Hermione fala exasperada_

_Os ânimos estão exaltados. Minerva olha para Rony com desagrado obviamente ofendida por ter sido chamada de maluca, Hermione olha furiosa para o namorado devido à falta de respeito com a diretora e Harry anda de um lado para o outro desolado tentando achar um modo de trazer a ruiva de volta._

_Minerva dá um suspiro e fala_ – Senhorita Granger, você disse que vocês estavam lendo algumas cartas de Aletheia

_Hermione assente com a cabeça – _Sim diretora, a gente estava tentando achar alguma pista.

Por favor, pegue estas cartas (_ela fala para a monitora)_ quem sabe a gente acha alguma coisa que explique o que aconteceu. (_Minerva dá um olhar gélido ao ruivo)_ esperar não significa necessariamente ficar de braços cruzados

XXXXX

_Novamente no local desconhecido_

_Gina acorda ainda meio tonta. Ela tenta reconhecer no local traços de seu aposento ou de qualquer outro lugar da escola, tenta e não consegue. __**Talvez seja a sala precisa. **__Ela pensa consigo mesma, afinal esta sala se transforma no local desejado. __**Não...**__ Ela logo descarta a idéia. __**Definitivamente nem eu nem o Harry desejaríamos que ela se transformasse num lugar assim...**__ Ela pensa analisando o local onde está_

_O quarto é extremamente simples. Apenas uma cama, uma mesinha com uma jarra de água e um armário minúsculo tudo em cores sóbrias e nenhum objeto de decoração além de um crucifixo._

_Ela levanta-se com dificuldade e tenta se lembrar o que aconteceu. Sua última recordação é estar no quarto com Hermione lendo as cartas de Aletheia. Então a caixa caiu e foi pedaço pra todos os lados. Sim, ela se lembra. A ruiva se lembra também que ao cair a caixa que possuía uma espécie de fundo falso revelou um objeto e então..._

_**Céus! Aquilo que toquei devia ser uma chave de portal! **__Ela pensa mas não pode se deter na sua descoberta, pois neste exato momento a porta se abre._

_Ela vê duas mulheres com roupas estranhas entrarem no quarto. Gina ouve as duas conversarem entre si em uma língua que não conhece_

Era só o que faltava (_as palavras saem da boca da ruiva)_ eu vim parar em um lugar onde não falam minha língua! Como vou sair daqui?

Nós falamos, minha menina – _a mulher mais velha fala com um sotaque carregado_

_A ruiva olha para as duas, a mulher mais velha tem um olhar bondoso ao passo que a mais nova olha fixamente pra ela como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos._

O que aconteceu? (_as palavras saltam da boca da ruiva)_ Quem são vocês? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Esperávamos que você nos dissesse! – _a mulher mais nova olha pra ela e fala de forma um pouco ríspida_

Irmã Helena! (_a mulher mais velha repreende)_ você está assustando a menina! Vamos fazer o seguinte, busque algo para nossa hóspede beber enquanto eu converso com ela

Desculpe madre (_a mulher mais nova fala abaixando a cabeça)_ se me permite discordar, eu acho que eu deveria conversar com ela. É que eu tenho maior conhecimento da língua...

Claro minha filha (_a mulher mais velha fala)_ só não vá assustá-la

Sim madre – _a mulher mais nova fala enquanto a mais velha se retira e Gina fica sozinha com ela_

_A ruiva olha preparando-se para a avalanche de perguntas, mas a mulher desconhecida apenas_ _fala –_ como você me achou? Ninguém sabia...

_Gina olha pra ela sem entender. Então... Tudo vem a sua cabeça como uma avalanche. A chave de portal deveria estar programada para levar quem tocasse nela até..._

Aletheia? Você é Aletheia? – _A ruiva olha para a mulher e pergunta_

Irmã Helena, por favor, (_a mulher olha pra ela e fala)_ Aletheia faz parte do meu passado. Um passado que está morto e enterrado

Mas é você, não é? _– Gina pergunta contendo o entusiasmo. Quem diria que ela iria encontrar a namorada de Regulus Black por acidente_

Sou... Ou melhor, eu fui um dia (_a freira responde sem disfarçar a tristeza na voz)_. Como você me encontrou?

As cartas... (_Gina fala ficando sem graça de repente, afinal aquelas eram cartas entre duas pessoas que se amavam. Gina se sente como se tivesse invadido a privacidade de alguém)_ desculpe a gente ter lido, mas era muito importante.

Por que as cartas de dois jovens apaixonados poderiam ser importantes pra alguém? – _Ela pergunta meio cismada_

_Gina respira fundo, a ruiva fica sem saber como falar afinal ela pode perceber que a mulher a sua frente abandonou completamente o mundo bruxo. Gina não sabe até que ponto pode lhe fornecer informações_

_Mas a mulher faz a pergunta que estava entalada na sua garganta_ – ele voltou não foi? Começou tudo novamente... O terror...

_Antes que Gina responda, a freira mais velha chega trazendo uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá e pão fresco._

Desculpe, mas é só o que temos para oferecer (_a freira fala)_ nós levamos uma vida simples aqui

Obrigada. _(Gina fala enquanto toma um gole do chá)_ onde eu estou?

Você está no Carmelo de santa Tereza (_a mulher mais_ _velha fala e completa ao ver que a ruiva não está entendendo)_ é um convento, nós somos freiras, carmelitas descalças.

_Mas é claro que a explicação não adianta muito, pois Gina nem de longe sabe o que é um convento._

Descalças? (_Ela fala olhando para os pés das duas mulheres)_ por que descalças? Vocês não têm sapatos?

_Aletheia, ou melhor, irmã Helena toca suavemente no hábito da freira mais velha –_ Madre prioresa, creio que a menina está meio confusa. Acho que ela deveria tentar descansar um pouco, talvez mais tarde eu possa conversar com ela e tentar descobrir algo

_Gina olha para as duas freiras que conversam novamente em língua desconhecida. Aletheia olha pra ela e fala_ – tenho que cumprir minhas obrigações agora. Volto mais tarde para que a gente possa conversar. Enquanto isso descanse

_**Como se eu pudesse.**__ Gina pensa consigo mesma enquanto vê a porta se fechar. __**Eu segurei uma chave de portal sem saber vim parar num lugar estranho onde as pessoas não tem sapatos, descubro que Aletheia Mirosvicky virou uma tal de freira e não tenho a mínima idéia de como sair daqui...**_

_Ela olha pela janela e vê a lua resplandecendo no céu acompanhada por uma gama de estrelas. Apesar da situação inesperada Gina não sente medo. Pelo contrário, o local lhe trás uma imensa paz. E tomada por esta sensação ela adormece_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo saído do forno pra vocês, espero que gostem. Eu pretendia ter postado na semana passada, mas infelizmente não foi possível pois as coisas foram meio corridada pra mim. Como já falei antes, essa fic ignora o sétimo livro. Eu quis fazer a "minha visão" do que aconteceu na busca das horcruxes. É claro que não tenho a pretensão de chegar aos pés da JK, mas estou me divertindo bastante e espero que vocês também se divirtam.

Vamos agora à parte chata. Comentários... Eu sei que muita gente lê e acaba não comentando, talvez por não saber direito o que dizer. Mas eu volto a insistir que é muito importante pra quem escreve receber uma palavrinha de incentivo. Então por favor, colaborem com essa humilde autora que pede encarecidamente e cliquem no botãozinho simpático que está logo aqui embaixo ok.

Bjos


	27. Chapter 27

_Novamente em Hogwarts_

_A noite já está alta, mas ninguém pensa em dormir. Harry, Rony e Hermione assim como Minerva, Lupin e Tonks leram várias vezes todas as cartas de Aletheia sem achar uma forma de trazer Gina de volta_

Tudo indica que ela achou a chave de portal que levou Regulo até Aletheia (_Hermione fala após ler as cartas umas vinte vezes ou mais)_ até aí tudo bem, mas levou pra onde?

_Os presentes ficam calados, essa é a pergunta que todos fazem sem, no entanto, achar resposta_

Tem de haver alguma coisa! _(Harry dá vazão a seu desespero)_ Não é possível que não haja uma pista em algum lugar!

Calma Harry... Veja o lado bom... – _Tonks tenta animar o grupo. Em vão, ao ouvir tais palavras todos olham pra ela como se a metamorfogama tivesse dito que Voldemort era um cara simpático_

Lado bom? (_Harry se esforça para não gritar com a auror)_ a Gina desapareceu e você vê um lado bom?

Sim Harry. (_Tonks fala sem se deixar abalar pelo olhar furioso do menino que sobreviveu)_ Apesar de tudo essa história tem um lado bom, o lado bom é que tudo indica que a Gina encontrou a namorada do meu primo e ela provavelmente deve ter alguma pista do medalhão, o lado bom é que você pode estar mais perto de encontrar outra horcruxe

É... (_Rony suspira desanimado)_ mas isso não adianta nada se a gente não achar a minha irmã

Já está tarde (_Minerva toma a palavra) _perder uma noite de sono não vai ajudar em nada pra localizarmos a senhorita Weasley _(ela dá ao trio um olhar que não admite contestações)_

_Os presentes assentem com a cabeça e vão se recolher, mas todo mundo sabe que ninguém conseguirá dormir..._

XXXXXX

_Carmelo de santa Tereza_

_Gina acorda ouvindo sons de pássaros. Ela demora alguns segundos até perceber onde está e se lembrar do que aconteceu. __**Então não foi um sonho, eu realmente encontrei Aletheia...**__ A ruiva pensa ao mesmo tempo em que ouve a porta se abrindo_

Desculpe vir tão tarde (_irmã Helena fala enquanto coloca uma bandeja com café ao lado da cama)_ é que temos orações matinais a fazer

Tarde? _(Gina fala sem acreditar. Ela pode perceber que o sol nasceu há pouco tempo)_ que horas são?

Mais de seis. Nós acordamos as cinco para as orações matinais e para prepararmos o café (_ela olha para baixo)_ desculpe não chamar você para tomar café com a gente, mas acho que ia chamar muita atenção._(a freira faz uma pequena pausa)_ A propósito, você parece saber muito sobre mim, mas eu não sei sequer o seu nome.

Meu nome é Gina Weasley. Quer dizer, é Ginevra, mas, por favor, me chame de Gina – _ela responde para a freira_

Gina... Combina com você (_a freira fala e sorri pela primeira vez)_ você é estudante, dá pra ver. Beaubeatoux?

Não (_Gina balança a cabeça negativamente)_ Hogwarts

Hogwarts... (_a freira repete e por um instante parece estar em outro lugar)_ Reg me falava muito da escola. Acho que, apesar de tudo, ele foi feliz lá

_Ela fica calada e Gina pode perceber que a mente da freira está longe, talvez nos tempos felizes que viveu com Régulo Black_

Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – _Gina fala meio desconcertada. Ela não tem uma imagem muito boa do irmão de Sirius, mas sente que precisa dizer algo para aquela mulher de olhos tristes._

Ele fez o que era certo (_a freira suspira e fala com olhos marejados)_ mesmo que isso tenha lhe custado a vida... A nossa vida

Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você falar sobre isso _(Gina arma de coragem e decide questionar)_, mas antes que ele morresse, Régulo estava de posse de um objeto muito importante, um medalhão... Eu preciso saber onde ele está... É importante... Eu preciso levá-lo

_Então ela para e pensa como se finalmente tivesse percebido o que aconteceu realmente. **Como eu vou levá-lo? **__**Eu não sei onde estou. Não sei aparatar... Como eu vou sair daqui?**_

Eu... Eu não sei se devo (_irmã Helena fala interrompendo os pensamentos de Gina)_ aquilo é algo maligno. Talvez seja melhor ficar onde está, pode ser perigoso tirá-lo de lá

_Gina olha para a freira. A ruiva está disposta a implorar se for necessário. Ela não vai deixar passar a oportunidade de recuperar uma horcruxe de jeito nenhum_ – por favor... É muito importante... Eu diria que é questão de vida ou morte, da morte de muitos bruxos e trouxas. Eu preciso levá-lo, eu preciso de sua ajuda _(Gina fala olhando nos olhos da a freira)_, por favor...

_Aletheia olha para a menina. A freira não sabe ao certo que decisão tomar, ela jurou para si mesma que nunca mais voltaria ao seu mundo, mas às vezes alguns juramentos devem ser quebrados..._

_Gina percebe que a mulher a sua frente está pensativa, como se analisasse as suas opções. A ruiva pede internamente que ela a ajude, Gina sabe que talvez essa seja a única forma de conseguir o medalhão_

_Neste momento a madre prioresa entra_ – Vejo que você já se encarregou da nossa hóspede _(a freira mais velha fala com Aletheia) _Dormiu bem? (_ela olha para a ruiva e pergunta sorrindo)_

Sim senhora _(Gina responde com sinceridade. A despeito de tudo que aconteceu, ela dormiu profundamente)_, obrigada por tudo, _(ela fica em silêncio como se escolhesse as melhores palavras) _mas... eu preciso voltar pra casa

Sim (_madre prioresa concorda com a menina)_ eu não sei como você apareceu aqui, mas está claro que este não é o seu lugar.

Madre... (_irmã Helena interrompe)_ antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de mostrar o convento a ela

Claro (_madre prioresa fala)_ fiquem a vontade

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em Hogwarts_

_Não é preciso dizer que a noite foi difícil para Harry. Ele passou boa parte dela andando como um bicho enjaulado pelos seus aposentos. __**Ah ruiva...**__ Ele pensa. __**Como você foi sumir assim? Onde você está? Eu vou enlouquecer sem notícias suas...**_

_Por mais que ele fale para si mesmo que tudo deve estar bem, o menino que sobreviveu não consegue evitar a preocupação. __**E se essa Aletheia for uma comensal? E se a Gina estiver nas mãos de bruxos das trevas? Não... **Harry logo rejeita a idéia. **Pelo teor das cartas que lemos ficou claro de que lado ela estava. **Ele deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio, mas a idéia que a sua amada pode estar correndo alguma espécie de perigo não o abandona_

_É com este ânimo (ou desânimo) que ele desce para a sala comunal. Ela ainda está vazia, pois é muito cedo, mas Harry sabe que não adianta tentar ficar na cama. Isso só aumenta seus pensamentos mórbidos_

_Poucos minutos depois Hermione também chega, pelo semblante da morena é fácil perceber que ela também não dormiu._

_Ela senta-se ao lado de Harry e coloca a cabeça no seu ombro_ – você vai me achar uma idiota se eu falar que estou me sentindo culpada? (_ela desabafa para o amigo)_

Culpada? (_Harry fala com estranheza)_ por quê? Você não podia adivinhar que havia uma chave de portal escondida na caixa, nem com toda sua inteligência Mione.

_A morena olha pra ele e não fala nada, a despeito da situação ela não consegue conter um sorriso em seu rosto_

O que foi? – _Harry pergunta_

Dois pesos e duas medidas, senhor Potter? – _Hermione fala olhando pra ele_

Como assim? – _Ele fala sem entender_

Então eu não devo me sentir culpada pelo que aconteceu com a Gina, e o senhor têm que carregar toda culpa do mundo? Ou vai dizer que você não passou a noite colocando a culpa em si mesmo? _– Ela coloca as mãos na cintura e fala autoritária_

_Harry suspira derrotado_ – Devo admitir que passou pela minha cabeça uma vez ou duas... Pra falar a verdade eu passei a noite toda pensando que eu deveria ter adivinhado, sei lá... _(ele passa a mão pelos cabelos) _Eu tento trabalhar esse meu lado, mas não é fácil. Só que isso não significa que você tem que ser assim também

Eu sei Harry (_Hermione fala),_ mas não posso deixar de pensar que eu deveria ter alertado a Gina. Não se pega em coisas que não se conhece sem algum cuidado

Não fique pensando nisso Mione (_Harry consola a amiga)_ o que importa agora é descobrir pra onde a Gina foi

_Eles se entreolham e não falam nada, mas dentro de suas mentes a pergunta é a mesma. Como? _

XXXXX

_Carmelo de Santa Tereza_

_Gina e Aletheia andam pelos jardins, nenhuma das duas fala nada. A ruiva porque procura uma forma de contar tudo que está acontecendo em seu mundo e convencer Aletheia a lhe entregar a horcruxe. A freira, por sua vez, porque teme iniciar uma conversa e ouvir o que a menina tem para dizer. As duas mulheres permanecem andando até que finalmente __Gina decide quebrar o silêncio._ – É bonito isso aqui... Eu não sei explicar, mas faz com que a gente se sinta em paz. Como se o mundo lá fora não existisse...

_Aletheia sorri_ – eu entendo... Eu me senti desta forma quando entrei nestes jardins pela primeira vez. Eu vi que depois de tanta dor e sofrimento finalmente havia encontrado o meu lugar

_Gina olha pra ela_ – você não sente falta do nosso mundo? Da magia?

Sinceramente não (_Aletheia fala)_ quando eu cheguei aqui eu estava tão machucada... Tão perdida... Não foi apenas o Regulo que eu perdi com essa guerra, toda a minha família pereceu.

Sinto muito... _– Gina fala_

Obrigada (_Aletheia sussurra enxugando uma lágrima discreta)_ mas como eu ia dizendo, eu estava tão perdida. Eu nem sei dizer como cheguei aqui. Fazia dias que eu não comia, eu praticamente desmaiei no portão. Madre prioresa me acolheu e cuidou de mim e eu fui ficando... Ficando... Até que decidi fazer os votos

Votos? _(Gina pergunta sem entender)_ como um voto perpétuo?

Ah... (_Aletheia sorri da confusão da menina) _É complicado explicar. É um voto perpétuo, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. Nós prometemos dedicar toda nossa vida ao convento.

E se vocês não cumprirem? – _Gina pergunta meio assustada_

Não Gina _(Aletheia sorri)_ não é um voto perpétuo como o voto perpétuo bruxo. Ele é perpétuo porque nós demos a nossa vida, mas isso não significa que não se possa mudar de idéia.

_Gina olha pra ela e não fala nada. A ruiva não quer confessar, mas ela não consegue entender. Afinal é perpétuo ou não?_

_Mas isso não importa agora, o que importa realmente é saber se Aletheia está com o medalhão e descobrir uma forma de voltar para seu mundo._

Aletheia... Quer dizer irmã Helena (_a ruiva fala procurado as palavras)_ eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas eu preciso saber sobre o medalhão. É muito importante... Talvez você não saiba o que ele significa, mas ele é perigoso.

Sim eu sei (_Aletheia interrompe) _eu sei exatamente o que é esse medalhão. Eu sei, o Régulo me contou. Ele me entregou e disse que eu deveria destruí-lo. Foram as suas últimas palavras

E você destruiu? _– Gina pergunta esperançosa_

Não (_Aletheia balbucia) _eu não sabia como. Além disso, eu estava desesperada. Régulo morreu nos meus braços logo após dizer para que eu fugisse. Eu não sabia o que fazer então eu fugi e levei o medalhão comigo

Você está dizendo... – _Gina fala ainda sem acreditar_

Sim (_Aletheia confirma a suspeita da ruiva)_ o medalhão está aqui

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_O senhor do mal está sozinho, o lorde das trevas está perdido em seus pensamentos. Lorde Voldemort sabe que falta pouco, muito pouco. Ele sabe que não vai ser fácil, Voldemort sabe que haverá uma luta sangrenta, mas isso não o preocupa, não depois que ele tiver conseguido capturar o poder da sétima filha._

_Na verdade isso era um dos seus planos antes dele desaparecer. Após terminar de criar suas horcruxes Voldemort iria atrás de uma determinada criança, uma criança que havia nascido há pouco tempo e que ele sabia que iria possuir uma magia descomunal. O seu plano era conseguir toda essa magia logo após se tornar imortal. Ninguém iria detê-lo quando ele terminasse_

_Mas as coisas deram errado um maldito feitiço de proteção lançado por uma sangue ruim atrasou seus planos por mais de uma década_

_Mas nunca é tarde para retomar o que foi planejado..._

_Sim, agora que ele fica cada vez mais forte, é hora de conseguir os poderes da sétima filha. __**Desta vez ninguém me deterá! Eu vou dominar o mundo bruxo e exterminar os trouxas imundos da face da terra**_

_**Agora é hora de fazer uma visitinha a minha velha amiga...**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo. Voldemort fecha os olhos e tenta penetrar a mente da menina, mas estranhamente não consegue. __**Oclumencia...**__ Ele pensa cismado. Voldemort sabe que é difícil chegar a um nível de bloqueio total sem muito treino, então mesmo que ela esteja treinando ele sabe que vai conseguir. __**Eu vou visitar você novamente Gina, mais cedo ou mais tarde...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora, a vida real está uma correria só, mas não se preocupem que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic e vou sempre fazer uma forcinha pra não enrolar muito pra atualizar

O próximo capítulo no entanto talvez demore um pouquinho mais, é que vou fazer uma cirurgia e provavelmente passarei alguns dias proibida de chegar perto do computador (não sei se vou aguentar, acho que entrarei em crise de abstinência), mas eu prometo que assim que eu for liberada volto a escrever rapidinho ok

Pra quem tem curiosidade de saber como é a Aletheia eu postei uma foto no album da fic no meu multiply. O link está no meu perfil

Bem, é só

Bjos e até o próximo!


	28. Chapter 28

_De volta ao Carmelo_

_Gina olha para a mulher a sua frente. A ruiva ainda está tentando processar a informação que acabou de receber – _Você está dizendo que você trouxe o medalhão? Que ele está aqui com você?

Sim ele está aqui, mas não comigo. Eu o escondi em um lugar onde tenho certeza que ninguém irá achá-lo (_Aletheia fala)_ um lugar seguro, um lugar onde o mal não vai conseguir penetrar. Você tem certeza que precisa levá-lo?

Sim eu tenho _(Gina fala com convicção)_ este medalhão esconde um feitiço muito poderoso em seu interior, um feitiço que precisa ser destruído. Sem isso o mal vai dominar o nosso mundo e nada mais poderá ser feito. Todos nós estaremos em perigo, inclusive os trouxas. Eles mais até do que nós bruxos

_Aletheia senta-se sob um grande carvalho e fita o horizonte_ – Eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca mais voltaria àquele mundo. Eu não sei se consigo...

_Gina olha para Aletheia com a preocupação transparecendo em seu semblante. A ruiva sabe que precisa achar uma forma de voltar, mas também sabe que não pode obrigar a freira a ir com ela, isso sem falar que se Voldemort descobrir que ela está desprotegida as consequências podem ser terríveis_ – Eu entendo (_ela fala tentando mostrar solidariedade)_, eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você. Mas, por favor, você precisa me entregar o medalhão e me mostrar como sair daqui... Alguma coisa que me leve para Hogwarts ou para algum lugar no mundo bruxo, eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola ainda, eu preciso da sua ajuda pra voltar...

_Neste momento elas percebem que madre prioresa caminha em sua direção e as duas se calam_

Irmã Helena_ (a velha freira fala docemente) _eu creio que precisamos conversar... Que você precisa conversar

_As duas freiras se entreolham. Gina, sentindo que o momento é apenas delas, se afasta um pouco e fica observando as duas mulheres caminharem pelo jardim_

Vejo que você se deu bem com a menina – _a velha senhora fala_

Sim. Ela é uma boa menina (_a freira mais nova concorda, então ela para e olha para a prioresa. Por mais que não queira irmã Helena sabe que precisa fazer isso)_ madre...

Sim minha filha, eu notei (_a madre interrompe) _eu notei que vocês têm algo em comum... Há alguma coisa nela ligada a seu passado, estou certa?

Mas como... Como a senhora... – _Irmã_ _Helena balbucia sem entender. Ela nunca falou nada pra ninguém naquele convento, nem para madre prioresa por mais que confiasse nela._

Minha filha... _(Madre prioresa sorri)_ foi só ver a forma que você olhou pra ela, você não fala muito, mas é um livro aberto. Eu sempre soube que havia uma tristeza muito grande em seu coração e sempre soube também que havia ainda alguma coisa lá fora. Algo inacabado que você precisaria enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde

Não... (_irmã_ _Helena fala com dificuldade)_ não há nada inacabado... Pelo contrário, tudo que eu tinha lá fora se foi, não há mais nada lá...

Você pode até achar isso minha filha, mas você está errada (_a madre fala)_, além disso, eu não quero que você fique aqui por não haver mais nada lá fora. Eu quero que você fique aqui por escolha

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – _Irmã Helena fala meio constrangida_

Eu sei minha filha (_a madre sorri)_, as pessoas pensam que nós estamos presas aqui, mas o que ninguém percebe é que somos mais livres do que aqueles que estão lá fora. Nós somos mais livres porque pudemos escolher nosso caminho independente de qualquer coisa _(ela olha nos olhos de sua protegida) _você precisa fazer o que tem que ser feito. Só assim você ficará bem seja qual for o caminho que for trilhar

_A anciã se afasta deixando sua pupila pensativa. A freira fica por alguns minutos refletindo e então caminha decidida até a ruiva _– venha comigo (_ela fala e __Gina a segue em silêncio)_

XXXXX

_Elas caminham por alguns momentos e entram em um local que Gina nunca viu antes, uma pequena sala com vários bancos ocupados por mulheres vestidas como Aletheia. Na frente há uma espécie de altar onde o único homem presente comanda o ritual_ – é uma capela _(Aletheia explica)_ vamos esperar a missa terminar. É melhor que não haja ninguém aqui

_As duas mulheres ficam em um local onde não podem ser vistas. A ruiva olha a tudo com curiosidade, a iluminação suave do ambiente e as músicas entoadas pelas mulheres transmitem a ela uma sensação de paz inigualável_

É como se nada de mal pudesse atingir este lugar – _ela fala mais para si mesma do que para a freira a seu lado_

Eu também me senti assim na primeira vez que entrei por estas portas _(Aletheia concorda) _é como se estivéssemos protegidas do restante do mundo... Foi por isso que decidi deixar o medalhão escondido aqui

_Elas aguardam mais alguns minutos até que a missa termina. As freiras saem e Gina e Aletheia ficam sozinhas na capela_

_As duas mulheres caminham até o altar, Gina olha a tudo maravilhada._

Veja se ninguém está olhando – _a freira fala enquanto tira algo de dentro das suas vestes, estupefata Gina vê que Aletheia apesar de tudo ainda guarda sua varinha._

_Elas caminham até uma espécie de pedestal, um objeto estranho para os padrões de Gina _– é uma pia batismal (_Aletheia explica)_ aqui as crianças trouxas são batizadas (_ela fala e respira fundo enquanto faz um feitiço que Gina desconhece)_

_A ruiva vê que a água que havia no local começa a se mover, como se estivesse sendo sugada por um cano no centro da pia. Um vácuo se abre e Gina vê o medalhão surgir ao fundo_

Pegue por favor –_ A freira fala_

_Gina toca o objeto maligno com a respiração suspensa, ela ainda não está acreditando que finalmente o medalhão verdadeiro foi localizado._

_A ruiva tira o medalhão da água enquanto Aletheia desfaz o feitiço e as duas se retiram do local_

Agora você, por favor, me espera aqui – _a freira fala para Gina e sai _

_Irmã Helena caminha pelos corredores do convento_ – eu vou fazer o que é certo Reg, vou fazer isso por você... (_ela fala emocionada enquanto se dirige a um aposento específico)_

Madre... Posso entrar? – _ela respira fundo e fala batendo na porta_

Claro minha filha, entre – _ela ouve a voz do outro lado do quarto_

_A freira respira fundo e entra nos aposentos daquela que sempre a apoiou. Ela sabe que vai ser difícil, mas Aletheia tem certeza que mais uma vez poderá contar com o apoio da madre prioresa, o mesmo apoio que obteve quando era uma completa desconhecida, perdida e cheia de feridas em seu coração._

_Irmã Helena olha para a sua amiga mais querida e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, se dependesse dela nunca sairia do local onde finalmente encontrou a paz, mas agora ela sabe que não é possível, há uma guerra no seu mundo e ela não pode fechar os olhos pra isso._

Eu... – _Ela balbucia olhando para a madre sem saber como explicar o que vai fazer_

Sim filha (_a freira mais velha fala em tom compreensivo)_ você precisa ir

Eu juro que se eu pudesse... – _Ela fala já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_

Eu sei (_sua superiora fala)_ você não pode evitar (_ela se levanta)_ você precisa ir agora. Antes que alguém descubra a menina e faça perguntas. Eu direi que é um assunto de família, uma mentirinha piedosa

_As duas freiras se abraçam carinhosamente_

Obrigada (_irmã Helena balbucia)_ eu voltarei, eu prometo

Vá com Deus minha filha_ (madre prioresa fala tomada pela emoção)_ se for o seu destino. Tenho certeza que você voltará.

_Elas se abraçam novamente e irmã Helena sai. Ela sabe que assim que ultrapassar as portas do convento deixará de ser irmã Helena a freira e voltará a ser Aletheia a bruxa_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eis que a autora ressurge das cinzas, ainda convalescendo mas louca pra voltar a escrever! Pois é gente, estou de volta. Ainda não estou cem por cento e não posso passar muito tempo em frente ao pc, por isso o capítulo ficou pequeno. Mas o importante é que estou de volta não é mesmo?

Vou ficar um tempo de molho e não posso fazer muito esforço, então ainda não posso prometer postar com regularidade mas vou tentar fazer o melhor possivel. Vejam a ironia da vida, eu sempre reclamava que estava sem tempo, agora que eu tenho tempo não posso utiliza-lo pra escrever...

De qualquer forma eis o capítulo, espero que gostem.

Bjos e obrigada a todos que se preocuparam comigo e aproveitando meu atual estado pra uma chantagenzinha emocional, façam uma autora acamada feliz deixando sua review


	29. Chapter 29

_De volta a hogwarts_

_Depois de uma noite particularmente difícil, o trio está de volta à sala da diretora. É claro que a situação não mudou desde que se recolheram, não mudou pelo simples fato que não havia muito a ser feito. Minerva informou que Remo e Tonks colocaram alguns integrantes da ordem da fênix para investigar, mas ninguém sabe dizer nada sobre o paradeiro de Gina. Assim como Aletheia, a ruiva também sumiu do mapa_

Bem (_Minerva fala e seu semblante deixa claro que ela também não dormiu)_ nós temos que tomar algumas providências.

Providências? _– Hermione pergunta curiosa_

Sim senhorita Granger (_a diretora olha para eles)_ precisamos avisar os pais de Gina. Não sabemos quanto tempo essa busca vai durar, eles precisam ser informados

_Rony tenta engolir o bolo que se forma em sua garganta. Ele imagina como sua mãe vai ficar ao saber que a sua caçulinha simplesmente sumiu, mas ele sabe que isso tem que ser feito, então o ruivo olha para a professora_ – Senhora McGonagall, eu gostaria de estar com meus pais quando a notícia for dada.

_Minerva assente com a cabeça de forma compreensiva_ – eu pedi que eles fossem chamados durante a madrugada, há esta hora eles já receberam o aviso. Eles devem chegar perto da hora do almoço.

Enquanto isso o que faremos? _(Harry pergunta, a sua preocupação agora é achar sua namorada) _Tem que haver alguma coisa! Eu não posso ficar parado sem saber onde ela está

Calma Harry! Algumas amigas de Aletheia da época da escola foram localizadas na França, temos alguns integrantes da ordem investigando. Pode ser que haja alguma notícia – _a diretora fala tentando animar o rapaz que a esta altura do campeonato está a um passo do desespero_

Mas pode ser que não – _Harry fala desolado_

Não vamos perder a esperança Harry, só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar. A gente vai achar um jeito de trazer a Gina de volta – _Hermione fala para o amigo e torce para que ele não perceba que ela não tem a mínima idéia de como fazer isso_

_As horas passam de forma lenta e angustiante até que Minerva avisa que Molly e Arthur estão em sua sala_

_O trio chega à sala da diretora. A apreensão é visivel nos semblantes dos pais de Gina, eles sabem que algo deve ter acontecido. Molly está muito pálida e não segura as lágrimas, a matriarca Weasley literalmente se atira nos braços de Rony como se tentasse ter certeza que ele está bem, ela vê Harry e Hermione e logo percebe a falta de uma pessoa –_ Onde está a Gina? Minha menininha... O meu bebê... O que aconteceu com ela?

Não sabemos direito senhora Weasley – _o moreno fala meio constrangido, por mais que lhe digam que ele não é culpado Harry não pode evitar se sentir assim. Um bichinho malvado repete incessantemente em sua cabeça que ele falhou em proteger a sua amada_

Ela simplesmente sumiu diante dos meus olhos (_Hermione completa) _num momento estava lá e no outro...

_Minerva tenta acalmar a mãe da menina – _nós estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-la tenho certeza que...

_Neste momento eles ouvem um barulho na porta. Antes mesmo que alguém abra, Hagrid entra esbaforido_ – vocês não vão acreditar! Eu estava em Hogsmead e...

Hagrid (_a diretora interrompe escandalizada com a forma que o meio gigante entrou)_ agora não é hora, nós estamos com um problema sério...

Acho melhor vocês virem comigo – _o meio gigante interrompe a diretora sem se importar com o olhar que recebe. Seu semblante mostra que há algo mais_

_Minerva ainda insiste_ – Hagrid nós temos um problema sério para resolver agora (_ela fala tentando manter a paciência) _uma aluna sumiu...

_O gigante interrompe_ – Com todo respeito diretora, vocês precisam vir comigo. E é melhor que o senhor e a senhora Weasley venham também, assim como os garotos...

_Harry sente seu coração falhar uma batida, está na cara que o amigo tem notícias de Gina, a pergunta agora é... Boas ou ruins?_

_A comitiva segue Hagrid até sua cabana. Harry passa o percurso todo tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração e os pensamentos mórbidos. Ele fala para si mesmo que se houvesse acontecido algo com Gina a reação do meio gigante seria outra, que se ela não estivesse bem provavelmente Hagrid falaria com a diretora em particular antes. É com um alívio indescritível que ele encontra Gina aparentemente ilesa. Ela está acompanhada de uma mulher que embora seja desconhecida todos sabem de quem se trata... Aletheia_

Ai mãe, você vai me sufocar! (_A ruiva fala enquanto tenta se desvencilhar do abraço de Molly)_ mãe eu estou bem, mas ainda preciso respirar...

Minha menininha (_Molly não se cansa de repetir)_ eu pensei... Pensei que não fosse ver mais você... Pensei que a tivesse perdido

Eu estou bem mãe (_Gina repete lutando para não sufocar com os abraços maternos)_ não aconteceu nada comigo

O que aconteceu Gina? – _Hermione pergunta_

Aquilo era uma chave de portal Mione, a chave de portal que levou Regulos até Aletheia. Quando eu a segurei, ela me levou onde Aletheia estava. Aliás... (_ela fala olhando para a freira)_ esta é Aletheia

Você é... Uma freira? – _Hermione fala observando melhor as vestes da mulher. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos, ela imaginou que uma bruxa pudesse virar uma freira_

_Todos olham para a freira em silêncio, mas o olhar de Aletheia para direto em uma pessoa_

Você é... Harry Potter? – _ela fala o encarando com curiosidade_

_O menino que sobreviveu assente com a cabeça Aletheia continua –_ Acho que você estava procurando por isso (_ela fala e lhe entrega o medalhão de Salazar)_

_Harry pega a horcruxe com cuidado. Ele fica com a respiração suspensa por alguns segundos, então olha espantado para a freira._

O que foi Harry, não é este o medalhão? – _Hermione pergunta preocupada_

É este sim. É o mesmo medalhão da penseira (_ele fala)_, mas parece que a horcruxe não está mais aqui... Ela... Ela foi destruída _(ele olha para a freira) _Você fez alguma coisa?

_Aletheia balança a cabeça negativamente - _Não... Eu não sabia como fazer. Eu apenas o guardei em um lugar seguro

Você tem certeza? Não há sinal nenhum da Horcruxe? – _Minerva pergunta sem acreditar_

_Harry olha de novo para o medalhão_ – certeza na verdade eu não tenho, mas Dumbledore me disse que eu deveria sentir alguma coisa quando tocasse o medalhão por causa da ligação que tenho com Voldemort, e não estou sentindo nada. É como se fosse apenas um medalhão comum...

O professor Lupin pode verificar (_Minerva fala)_ enquanto vocês conversam, eu vou tentar localiza-lo

_A diretora coloca o objeto dentro de uma caixa e se retira_

_Harry e Gina se entreolham. A vontade de ambos é cair um nos braços do outro, mas eles se tentam se conter devido aos presentes._

_Tentam e não conseguem..._

_Ninguém sabe qual dos dois deu o primeiro passo. Sem que saibam explicar como aconteceu, logo os dois jovens estão um nos braços do outro se beijando apaixonadamente._

Não faz isso comigo ruiva (_ele fala e a beija ao mesmo tempo. Harry nunca pensou que o alívio fosse uma sensação tão boa)_ não some deste jeito de novo... Eu não vou aguentar, eu não aguento ficar um minuto longe de você...

Eu também senti saudades... (_Gina fala e o abraça) _senti sua falta Harry, mais do que você imagina.

_Neste momento eles ouvem alguém pigarrear, o casal se solta meio sem graça ao olhar para os pais da ruiva. Arthur evita olhar para o casal, mas está sorrindo ao passo que Molly não faz nada para ocultar sua felicidade_

Er... Senhora Weasley... (_Harry balbucia meio sem jeito ao perceber que todos os olhares estão voltados pra ele e a namorada, ele não é um Weasley mas neste momento Harry tem certeza que está vermelho quanto Rony ficaria em uma situação semelhante)_ Eu... A Gina...

Não precisa falar mais nada meu filho (_a senhora Weasley fala_ _radiante)_ eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro... _(Ela olha para Gina) _E eu conheço minha filha, não ia ser um bruxo das trevas que quer dominar o mundo que iria conseguir mantê-los separados

Eu também fico feliz Harry (_Arthur fala)_ eu gosto de ver minha filhinha sorrindo novamente. Agora acho melhor a gente voltar para a escola, Minerva já deve ter procurado Remo.

_Eles se dirigem ao castelo, Aletheia fica sem saber o que fazer, ela está fora deste mundo há muito tempo e agora se sente deslocada._

_A ruiva olha para ela, Aletheia a trouxe de volta mas em momento algum falou o que iria fazer depois. Gina não sabe se ela vai ficar ou se voltará para o convento_

Eu vou ficar _(a freira fala lendo a pergunta no olhar da sua amiga) _Pelo menos até tudo isso acabar, eu devo isso ao Reg...

Então venha com a gente (_Gina fala)_ você precisa saber o que está acontecendo

_A freira assente com a cabeça, e a comitiva sai da cabana de Hagrid_

Espere (_Aletheia fala quando eles estão na beira do caminho os presentes entreolham-se enquanto ela pega a sua varinha e transforma as suas roupas de freira em trajes bruxo)_ assim eu não chamo tanta atenção

_Já no castelo eles aguardam, Remo Lupin ainda está fazendo alguns testes para saber se realmente a horcruxe foi destruída. Enquanto isso Gina faz um breve relato de tudo que aconteceu durante a ausência de Aletheia no mundo bruxo_

Eu me lembro... (_a freira fala)_ depois que Reg se foi eu ainda fique vagando por aí, ainda tinha notícias do que acontecia... Quando você sabe quem foi destruído alguém falou que um menino havia sido a causa (_ela olha para Harry)_ eu o reconheci pela cicatriz

Novidade... – _Rony sussurra para Hermione e leva um cutucão na costela_

_Aletheia fala como se conversasse consigo mesma_ – foi a última notícia que tive do mundo bruxo, que você sabe quem havia sido derrotado por um bebê... Depois disso acabei indo para o convento e nunca mais voltei a usar magia

Por que você fugiu? (_Hermione pergunta)_ já que você sabe quem havia sido destruído. Você poderia muito bem ficar e reconstruir a sua vida no nosso mundo _(ela olha para a mulher de olhos tristes) _Eu sei que seria difícil... Mas este era o seu mundo...

Ah... _(Aletheia suspira)_ eu prometi ao Regulus que não iria deixar ninguém recuperar o medalhão... Nem todos os comensais foram presos, eu fiquei com medo que alguém viesse atrás do medalhão. Eu sabia que ele continha um feitiço poderoso, fiquei com medo que viessem atrás de mim por causa dele, e depois sinceramente não havia nada que pudesse me prender aqui. Não foi algo planejado, mas eu acabei encontrando o convento e fui ficando. Acho que finalmente encontrei o meu lugar...

_Os presentes olham para Aletheia, o silêncio prevalece até que Remo Lupin aparece. Ele olha pra todos com um ar estupefato_ – A horcruxe está destruída (_ele fala)_ alguma coisa muito poderosa a destruiu, mas não me pergunte o que. Não consigo detectar nenhum traço nenhuma magia conhecida. Eu posso lhe perguntar onde você escondeu o medalhão? – _Remo fala para Aletheia_

Eu o escondi na igreja (_ela fala)_ dentro da pia batismal _(ela nota que muito dos presentes não sabem do que se trata) _é o local onde as crianças trouxas cristãs são batizadas

Um ritual de purificação (_Hermione fala para o professor)_ será que é possível? Será que um ritual trouxa destruiu a horcruxe? Um ritual cristão? Eu nunca ouvi falar que ele possuia alguma espécie de magia...

De fato, eu também nunca ouvi falar... Mas não podemos esquecer que é um ritual que acontece há vários séculos Hermione _(Lupin fala depois de refletir alguns minutos)_ um ritual que não sabemos direito de onde veio, pois é anterior ao cristianismo. Mas que significa purificação

Baptismus est sacramentum regenerationis per aquam in verbo – _Aletheia balbucia como se falasse para si mesma_

_Todos olham para ela sem entender o que ela quis dizer. Até que Hermione fala – _O Batismo é o sacramento da regeneração pela água na Palavra...

Vejo que a senhorita tem algum conhecimento de latim _(Remo fala e olha para Aletheia)_ Sim... Faz sentido

_Todos olham para Harry. Ninguém fala nada, mas o menino que sobreviveu consegue ler em cada semblante. Uma horcruxe a menos, o confronto final está um passo mais perto._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo feito com todo carinho. Espero que gostem, eu tentei sair ao máximo do que aconteceu no sétimo livro. Digamos que está sendo uma forma de exercitar a minha criatividade.

Além da Aletheia, tenho mais alguns personagens originais. Estou postando as fotos deles no meu multiply. O link está no meu perfil

Vou aproveitar, já que a propaganda é a alma do negócio, pra dizer que em breve começo a postar uma fic H/G universo alternativo, sem magia. É a minha primeira experiência com uma fic UA. Confesso que estou um pouco insegura, então se vocês puderem dar uma passadinha nela quando eu postar (e dizer uma palavrinha) esta humilde autora agradece.

E já que eu estou pedindo mesmo, não custa nada reiterar que as reviews que vocês deixam são o meu maior incentivo... Então cliquem no botãozinho aí de baixo e façam esta autora muito feliz.

Bjos a todos


	30. Chapter 30

_Uma semana depois_

_As coisas estão tomando seu rumo normal, tão normal quanto possível se formos levar em conta o que está por vir. Harry continua seu treinamento, a armada de Dumbledore também faz aulas extras, Gina continua conhecendo melhor a sua magia. Sim, as coisas estão tomando seu rumo normal, o rumo de uma batalha de proporções inimagináveis no mundo bruxo_

_Aletheia continua no castelo. A despeito de sua vontade de voltar para a paz do convento, a bruxa sente que precisa ficar. Ela sabe que não pode se esconder atrás dos muros do Carmelo mesmo que seja essa a sua vontade_

_Harry está indo para a sala precisa. Ele tem um horário vago e para a sua sorte Gina também. __**Nada melhor que passar este tempo com a minha ruiva.**__ Ele pensa sorrindo. De fato, Harry e Gina passam juntos todo o tempo livre  
_

_O moreno caminha pelo corredor vazio quando um barulho faz com que ele pare. Harry olha para os lados para ver se alguém o seguiu, Rony parece ter deixado o casal em paz, mas nunca se sabe. Num momento o amigo age como se aceitasse a intimidade entre Harry e Gina e no outro quer defender a todo custo a honra da irmã. Não há como saber qual dos dois Ronys vai acordar a cada dia_

_Ele ouve o barulho novamente. Agora há também uma risadinha infantil. __**Acho que estou ouvindo coisas. **__Pensa. __**Crianças aqui? Será que é algum quadro novo?**__ Um novo barulho faz com que ele se volte para um armário de vassouras, Harry percebe que é de lá que vem o som_

_O moreno se aproxima lentamente com a varinha em punho – _Quem está aí?_ (Ele fala cuidadoso, pode ser apenas um estudante do primeiro ano, mas nos tempos atuais nunca se sabe) _

_Não há resposta, mas ele pode ouvir o som de uma respiração_

_Harry abre a porta num rompante e vê uma criança de uns quatro ou cinco anos encolhida no fundo do armário. __**O que uma criança deste tamanho está fazendo aqui na escola?**__ Ele pensa sem entender_

_A despeito de ter sido pego em flagrante o garotinho parece aliviado_ – pensei que fosse a minha mãe_ (ele sussurra) _ela não pode saber que eu estou aqui, você não vai contar, vai?

_O menino que sobreviveu fica sem saber o que responder e antes que ele diga alguma coisa uma mulher de cabelos castanhos entra_ – Adrian! Então foi aqui que você se escondeu! Eu já falei que você não pode sair assim!

Ah mãe... (_o menino argumenta)_ aquela masmorra é muito chata não tem nada pra fazer, não tem ninguém pra brincar!

_Só então a mulher presta atenção em Harry – _Desculpe (_ela fala para ele)_ meu filho lhe incomodou?

_Harry olha para ela sem saber direito o que dizer e balbucia apenas não_

_Antes que o moreno possa perguntar o que está acontecendo, a mulher arrasta o garotinho e eles saem._

_Na sala precisa Harry conta a Gina o incidente_

_Ela olha para o moreno – _Estranho... É a primeira vez que eu ouço falar que uma criança mora no castelo. Que eu saiba ninguém que trabalha aqui tem filhos pequenos

Que eu também saiba não (_Harry fala)_, mas de qualquer forma, a diretora deve saber. Não tem como alguém morar aqui sem que ela saiba

É (_Gina concorda com o namorado)_ e deve ter um bom motivo também.

_Harry olha para a namorada em silêncio. O moreno está cismado com isso. Ele beija a ruiva e acaricia seus cabelos – _como foi sua aula com o Firenze? (_Ele pergunta mudando de assunto)_

Estranho... (_ela fala após refletir um minuto)_ estranho e meio assustador... Ele fala de coisas que eu poderei fazer. Às vezes parece que não sou eu

_Harry olha pra ela tentando entender suas palavras, Gina continua_ – é estranho você nascer com um poder assim e não ter a mínima idéia de como controlá-lo ou como usá-lo... O Firenze fala que é questão de tempo, que eu só tenho que me acostumar com o que sou

_Harry abraça a namorada e não fala nada. Desde que descobriu, o menino que sobreviveu se esforça para não imaginar o que Voldemort quer fazer com Gina. Ele se esforça, mas definitivamente não consegue. Um arrepio percorre seu corpo_ – acho melhor a gente ir (_ele fala disfarçando)_

Já? – _Gina faz biquinho_

Não que eu não queira ficar ruiva (_Harry fala enquanto rouba mais um beijo)_, mas daqui a pouco é hora do jantar e eu queria conversar com você, seu irmão e a Mione. Acho que a gente tem que começar a pensar no próximo horcruxe

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Bárbara Trapp olha para o pequeno Adrian. Não precisa ser muito esperto pra ver que ela está muito chateada. Apenas a presença da diretora impede que ela tome providências para punir o filho_

Desculpe mais uma vez senhora McGonagall (_ela fala meio desconcertada) _esse mocinho não vai mais sair das masmorras sem permissão

Ora minha cara... (_É o quadro de Dumbledore quem fala)_ ele é apenas uma criança, uma criança muito disciplinada considerando as circunstâncias. E aquelas masmorras não são exatamente um lugar apropriado para um garotinho

_A mulher olha pra ela – _mas nós não queremos causar problemas. Isso aqui é uma escola e não um lugar para bruxinhos ficarem andando sem mais nem menos (_ela suspira desanimada)_ acho que eu não deveria ter vindo

Nem pense nisso senhorita Trapp! (_Minerva fala com seu costumeiro ar sisudo) _se você não viesse, nós a procuraríamos. É arriscado pra você ficar lá fora, principalmente com uma criança, principalmente para seu filho...

Você fez o que era certo, Bárbara (_o quadro fala suavemente) _e quanto a esse mocinho (_ele olha para o pequeno Adrian)_ realmente deve ser muito tedioso ficar sozinho nas masmorras

Muito o que? – _Adrian fala sem entender_

_Minerva esboça um sorriso_ – ele quis dizer que deve ser muito chato

Ah (_ele balança a cabeça e fala agora compreendendo)_ é chato mesmo!

Mas não se preocupe (_o quadro fala olhando para o garotinho)_ quem sabe a gente arruma alguma coisa legal pra você...

XXXXX

_Depois do jantar na sala comunal_

_Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione sentam-se em frente à lareira. A sala está vazia, o que permite certa liberdade. O menino que sobreviveu trás os objetos deixados por Dumbledore _– talvez algum desses sirva para encontramos a próxima horcruxe (_ele fala para os amigos que balançam a cabeça em concordância)_

Com certeza (_Hermione concorda esperançosa)_ Dumbledore não iria deixá-los com você sem motivo algum

Vamos começar do início (_Gina toma a palavra)_ Dumbledore falou em sete horcruxes...

_Harry assente com a cabeça_ – E destas sete, três já foram destruídas

Restam ainda quatro – _Rony conclui _

Na verdade três, Voldemort dividiu sua alma em sete partes, mas uma parte continua habitando seu corpo (_Harry esclarece)_ uma delas sabemos com certeza que e a taça da lufa-lufa. Voldemort a roubou juntamente com o medalhão. A memória na penseira é bem clara quanto a isso

Ela dá alguma pista? (_Hermione pergunta)_ sobre onde ela possa estar?

Não (_Harry balança a cabeça negativamente)_ apenas o que eu já contei, as memórias do elfo

O jeito então é a gente mesmo verificar o que aconteceu... (_Gina fala com um olhar matreiro)_ isso daí não é um vira-tempo?

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Narcisa olha o garoto pálido que dorme como se estivesse morto. Seu coração dói, pois ela sabe que nada pode fazer para amenizar o sofrimento do filho. __**Foi por muito pouco... **__Ela pensa.__** Eu quase perdi meu filho, de uma forma ou de outra**_

_Quando o lorde das trevas soube que Draco não havia conseguido matar Dumbledore, ele o castigou com toda a crueldade que lhe é peculiar. Apenas o fato de Snape ter caído nas boas graças do lorde, uma vez que ele cumpriu a missão de Draco, o salvou. Voldemort caiu na besteira de dizer que Snape poderia pedir o que quisesse e este pediu que deixasse levar o loiro. É claro que Voldemort não gostou muito, mas ele já havia dado a sua palavra. Apenas isso salvou o filho de Narcisa de ser torturado até a morte pelos comensais_

_Narcisa sente náuseas ao se lembrar que Lucio foi um dos que torturou Draco com mais crueldade. Ela viu o ódio e o desprezo no olhar do marido e teve certeza que Lucio Malfoy não hesitaria em matar o próprio filho. E viu mais ainda, viu a loucura, a cegueira daqueles que seguem a um mestre passando por cima de tudo que um dia lhe fora caro, inclusive a própria família. Narcisa no momento em que viu seu marido torturar o filho teve consciência que o Lucio com quem havia se casado estava morto e em seu lugar nascia um homem que ela não conhecia e que não queria conhecer  
_

_**Mas o que importa agora é que a maior parte do pesadelo passou.**__ Narcisa pensa olhando para o filho. Severo lhe deu uma poção que o fará dormir até que se restabeleça, o que deve acontecer nos próximos dias. Narcisa passa a mão nos cabelos de Draco, ela não sabe o que vai acontecer nos dias que virão, mas uma coisa ela tem certeza. Narcisa deve a Severo Snape a vida de seu filho_

XXXXX

_De volta a Hogwarts_

Você não está pensando... – _Hermione fala como se a ruiva tivesse proposto desobedecer a todas as regras do castelo simultaneamente_

Claro que estou Mione! Afinal se o Dumbledore pediu para a diretora entregar para o Harry é por que ele poderá usar (_Gina retruca pacientemente)_ não temos nada a perder e pelo menos a gente não fica parado esperando tudo cair do céu

Concordo... (_a morena fala meio sem graça. Mesmo andando com Harry e Rony por todo esse tempo ela meio que tende a ter este tipo de reação quando alguma coisa pode quebrar as regras de escola)_mas não pode ser assim sem mais nem menos (_ Ela completa depois de refletir um pouco_), não dá simplesmente pra girar o vira tempo e ir parar na época que tudo aconteceu. Temos que ter uma estratégia elaborada

Como sempre você está certa Mione (_Harry concorda com a amiga),_ mas essa estratégia tem que ser elaborada o mais rápido possível. O tempo está passando

_Com este pensamento, todos se recolhem._

XXXXX

_Harry se recolhe, mas seus pensamentos continuam na conversa que ele e os amigos tiveram. **Usar o vira-tempo para descobrir mais sobre a taça, a**__** idéia não é má...**__ Ele pensa. __**O vira-tempo que eu recebi é poderoso, não deve ser muito difícil chegar à época em que Voldemort ainda era Tom Riddle e tentar descobrir algo sobre a horcruxe...**__ Não que não seja perigoso, Harry sabe que o fato de Tom Riddle ainda não haver se tornado lorde Voldemort não diminui em nada a sua maldade, ele já havia matado várias vezes e estava prestes a cometer outro assassinato._

_Ele sabe que não há tempo a perder, notícias de ataques a trouxas e nascidos trouxas saem nos jornais praticamente todos os dias. Embora não tenha havido ainda nenhum ataque grandioso, isso não acalma Harry em absoluto. Ele inclusive acha que as coisas estão calmas demais... Harry pensou que após a morte de Dumbledore as coisas iriam piorar muito. Ele pensou que Voldemort e seus comensais fossem atacar de modo feroz, mas isso não aconteceu. Apenas pequenos ataques com poucas vítimas. É como se ele apenas estivesse mostrando que está vivo, como se estivesse guardando suas forças _

_**Não há como fugir... **__Harry pensa.__** Amanhã mesmo começaremos a procurar a taça**_

XXXXX

_No outro dia o menino que sobreviveu acorda antes de todos. Ele quer conversar com Minerva antes que os alunos desçam para o café_

_Harry olha para a porta que separa os aposentos de Minerva. Embora ele saiba a senha, Harry não gosta de entrar assim, até porque ele não sabe se a diretora já está de pé. Isso sem falar que seria uma indelicadeza entrar sem ser convidado_

_Ele ainda está pensando se deve ou não entrar quando a porta se abre_

Bom dia Potter (_a diretora fala fitando-o com curiosidade)_ suponho que precisa dizer algo

Sim (_Harry confirma)_ eu vim avisar que precisaremos sair em alguns dias

_O menino que sobreviveu não explica mais nada, a diretora compreende perfeitamente o silêncio em suas palavras_ – creio que isso seja realmente necessário (_ela balbucia lutando contra a vontade de dizer que eles não podem se ausentar. A despeito da promessa que fez de que eles poderiam deixar a escola sempre que fosse preciso, é difícil para a diretora permitir que seus alunos deixem a proteção dos muros de Hogwarts__)_

_Harry olha para Minerva, ele percebe que ela não gosta muito da idéia mas sabe também que ela cumprirá o prometido_ – absolutamente necessário diretora, eu não vou conseguir nada se ficar aqui parado. Nós estamos pensando em usar o vira tempo tentar descobrir algo a respeito da taça

_Por um momento Harry pensa que a diretora irá dificultar a sua saída, mas ela apenas fala_ – me avise com alguma antecedência quando vocês vão para que a gente possa planejar uma desculpa

_Harry assente com a cabeça e já está saindo quando Minerva fala_ – antes que me esqueça Potter, a senhorita Weasley não terá permissão para sair. Ela é menor

Mas... – _Harry ainda tenta argumentar_

Nada de "mas" Harry (_Minerva fala categórica) _eu não posso nem quero impedir você de cumprir a sua missão e eu sei que o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger não o deixarão ir sozinho, mesmo que pra isso tenham que abandonar a escola, mas a senhorita Weasley... (_ela fica em silêncio por alguns segundos)_ é muito arriscado que ela saia ao encontro de Voltemort sem ter a sua magia da sétima filha totalmente desenvolvida, mesmo que seja em uma época em que ela ainda não nasceu.

_Harry assente com a cabeça, o que a diretora falou faz sentido. Mas neste momento só o que ele consegue pensar é nos problemas que vai ter com a sua ruiva..._

XXXXX

_Logo depois, na Sala Precisa_

Como assim eu não vou? – _Gina fala rispidamente e Harry vê que as suas orelhas estão adquirindo uma coloração que ele já sabe por experiência própria que é muito, muito perigosa... Perigosa pra ele, diga-se de passagem._

Ruiva tente entender (_Harry consegue balbuciar antes que a explosão ocorra realmente)_ não sou eu quem está dizendo... Foi a diretora que proibiu

O que foi muito conveniente, você tem que admitir... – _Gina fala de modo sarcástico_

_Harry respira fundo, pelo jeito nada fará com que eles não discutam_ – ruiva (_ele balbucia)_ tente entender...

Eu entendo Harry (_ela fala segurando as lágrimas)_ eu entendo que mais uma vez eu estou ficando de fora

_Harry vê que ela vai se retirar. __**Ah não! **__O menino que sobreviveu pensa.__** Desta vez não!**__ Harry não vai ficar brigado com a sua ruiva. Ele sabe que não pode desperdiçar o tempo dos dois com esse tipo de coisa e definitivamente ele não vai retroceder anos no tempo com a sensação de que Gina está chateada com ele_

Ruiva (_Harry fala segurando Gina pelas vestes)_ não faz isso comigo (_ele olha para ela com o seu melhor olhar de cachorro pidão)_ eu tentei, mas McGonagall foi irredutível.

E isso não o deixou nem um pouquinho feliz? _– Gina fala encarando o moreno_

Não vou negar que deixou (_Harry admite)_ principalmente depois do que a diretora me disse

_Gina olha para Harry com curiosidade – _o que ela disse?

Ela disse que seria arriscado... (_ele olha pra Gina que já está querendo perder a paciência novamente)_ Escuta ruiva. Ela disse que seria arriscado não apenas pelos motivos óbvios. Ela receia que Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle já tenha começado a se interessar pela magia da sétima filha e que de alguma forma ele descubra. E você ainda não está totalmente preparada...

Isso é ridículo! Eu não havia sequer nascido na época. _(Gina fala exasperada) _como ele poderia saber?

Ele é um legitimente fabuloso. Ninguém sabe em que época da sua vida ele adquiriu esta habilidade, não podemos arriscar que ele descubra. Se isso acontecer... (_Harry respira fundo)_ se de alguma forma ele a pegar, o passado poderá ser modificado...

E isso não pode acontecer... – _Gina fala desanimada_

Entende agora ruiva... – _Harry fala enquanto a abraça e beija num ponto atrás da sua orelha que o moreno sabe que é muito sensível_

Entendo... _(Gina fala com voz manhosa de quem vai se derreter a qualquer momento)_ mas me tocar assim é golpe baixo Harry_... (ela geme)_

_Harry se sente no céu ao ver a reação que causa na sua amada ruiva. Ele não teve muita experiência com o amor, mas algo lhe diz que o que ele sente por Gina vai além do amor... Vai além da vida_

_O moreno passa a língua bem devagarzinho no pescoço de sua amada. Gina sente a sua respiração ficar mais intensa e ela sabe que Harry se sente exatamente da mesma forma. Os corpos se comunicam de uma forma que as palavras se fazem desnecessárias_

_Ele sai depositando uma trilha de beijos que vai do pescoço até o colo da ruiva enquanto seus dedos se ocupam em abrir as vestes da escola. Nada importa neste momento a não ser o contato da sua pele com a pele branca da sua amada_

_Gina aproxima seu corpo ainda mais do de Harry. Ela o ajuda com as vestes da escola, seu toque faz o moreno estremecer. Ele não segura um gemido rouco o que faz a ruiva dar um sorriso maroto – _você gosta disso?_ (ela fala enquanto intensifica as carícias)_

Ruiva! – _É só o que Harry consegue falar ele desliza a sua mão tocando Gina cada vez mais intimamente_

_O mundo para cada vez que eles se amam. Essa é a sensação dos dois jovem cada vez mais apaixonados..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postadinho como manda o figurino! Mais uma vez tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora, desta vez além dos problemas da vida real eu também estou postando uma fic nova e passei um tempinho fazendo uma propaganda básica. Por falar em propaganda, quem puder dá um pulinho lá. A fic se chama um amor inesperado e é minha primeira fic universo alternativo sem magia.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Eu sei que algumas pessoas devem estar curiosos a respeito da Bárbara e do Adrian, não vou adiantar nada por enquanto. Só o que posso dizer é que tudo vai ser esclarecido ao longo da fic ok

Bjos (e deixem uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz)


	31. Chapter 31

_No outro dia_

_Harry, Rony e Hermione conversam enquanto esperam Gina descer para o café. O moreno contou em poucas palavras a conversa que teve com a diretora, incluindo a parte em que Minerva proibiu Gina de participar da busca_

A Gina já sabe disso? E ela aceitou isso assim? – _Rony pergunta cismado, afinal ele sabe o quanto a irmã odeia ficar de fora_

Sim, ela sabe e é claro que não aceitou fácil (_Harry suspira)_ foi complicado fazer com que ela concordasse. Deu um trabalhão e eu só consegui depois que falei que Tom poderia descobrir que ela é uma sétima filha

Isso pode alterar o passado – _Hermione fala horrorizada_

Exatamente (_Harry concorda)_ só aí consegui convencê-la, mas ela não ficou nada satisfeita _(o menino que sobreviveu se cala ao se lembrar da briga e de como fizeram as pazes. Harry sente o rubor subir para seu rosto e nota aliviado que os amigos não percebem)_

_Hermione fica pensativa por algum tempo, então ela fala_ – acho que seria interessante a gente ir à travessa do tranco antes, quer dizer, no presente. Assim a gente não chega sem saber o que esperar

Nós já fomos lá antes (_Harry, que não quer perder tempo, fala)_, além disso, de que adianta ir até lá agora? Passaram-se décadas

_Hermione sorri –_ se você não notou, as coisas não mudam tão rápido entre os bruxos, não há tecnologia nem nada do tipo. Esse castelo, por exemplo, permanece da mesma forma há séculos (_ela olha para os amigos)_ eu acho que se a gente se habituar à travessa do tranco, vai ficar mais fácil investigar no passado. Evitaria que chamássemos atenção

A Mione tem razão (_Gina, que estava descendo e ouviu parte da conversa, fala) _e nada impede que eu vá também, não é como se Voldemort estivesse me esperando lá

_Harry suspira derrotado. Ele sabe que nada vai fazer a namorada desistir da idéia de acompanhá-los à Travessa do Tranco atual_ – eu vou conversar com a diretora (_ele resolve não começar uma briga)_

Não Harry, eu vou conversar com ela _(Gina fala de forma decidida)_ ela disse que quer me ver hoje e eu aproveito pra dizer que você precisa ir à Travessa do Tranco e peço pra ir também. Acho que vou ter mais argumentos que você, se é que me entende... _(Gina fala de maneira inocente enquanto dá um selinho no menino que sobreviveu)_

_Harry suspira. Ele já conhece esse olhar da ruiva, o olhar que diz que ela vai conseguir o seu intento de qualquer forma. __**Pelo menos ela aceitou não ir à travessa de quando o Tom trabalhava lá**_

_Sabe se lá o que Gina falou para a diretora. O fato é que algum tempo depois ela retornou com um sorriso triunfante dizendo que poderia acompanhá-los. Quando questionada a ruiva se recusou a dizer o que conversaram – _digamos que usei meu poder de convencimento (_ela falou misteriosamente e tudo ficou por isso mesmo)_

_Ficou combinado então que, dentro de alguns dias, os quatro iriam até o beco diagonal e de lá iriam fazer o reconhecimento da travessa do tranco_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O Lorde das Trevas acaricia a cabeça de Nagini, este é o único ser vivo por quem ele permite demonstrar alguma espécie de sentimento. A única que ele sabe que sempre estará a seu lado. __**Os outros...**__ Ele pensa com todo desprezo que existe em sua alma negra. __**Os outros só estão ao meu lado por tudo que eu lhes prometi e também por causa do medo. **__Voldemort sabe que este é o principal motivo que reúne seus comensais sob as suas ordens. Todos têm tanto a perder quanto a ganhar_

_Não, lorde Voldemort não é bobo. Ele sabe que, se não fosse as promessas de riqueza e glória aliadas ao absoluto terror que alguns de seus seguidores sentem, ele talvez estivesse sozinho. __**Apenas eu e Nagini...**__ Ele pensa e este é mais um dos motivos que ele tem para conseguir a sétima filha. __**Uma bruxa de sangue puro com uma magia poderosíssima. Uma ótima serva ela será...**_

_O bruxo das trevas se concentra. É hora de tentar estabelecer contato, ele sabe que está ficando cada vez mais difícil e que provavelmente ela está tendo algum tipo de ajuda. __**Nada que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu não consiga vencer**__... Ele sabe que tem tempo todo o tempo do mundo. Ele tem a eternidade..._

_**Vamos lá Gina, vamos ter uma conversinha...**__ Ele pensa enquanto se concentra._

XXXXX_  
_

_Em Hogwarts_

_Gina está na sua aula de poções, ela conta atentamente as gotas de essência de menta. Embora Slughorn não seja tão minucioso quanto Snape, Gina sabe que ele não gostaria que um aluno desperdiçasse a matéria prima_

_A ruiva tenta se concentrar, mas a lembrança de que em alguns dias eles estarão na Travessa do Tranco não sai de sua mente. Ela ainda não engoliu o fato de que não poderá ir com os amigos quando estes atravessarem a barreira do tempo. Mesmo entendendo as razões, pra ela é difícil ver Harry partir sem saber ao certo quando voltará a vê-lo_

_**Concentre-se Gina, não adianta ficar pensando nisso. **__Ela fala para si mesma enquanto mexe a poção.__** Três vezes para a direita e uma vez e meia para a esquer...**_

_Ela para sentindo uma sensação desagradavel, uma sensação que ela já conhece muito bem. Antes que possa fazer alguma coisa o professor e os demais alunos estarrecidos vêem Gina cair por cima da bancada derrubando a sua poção e a de quem está do seu lado_

_Por um minuto ou dois, ninguém faz nada, até que Slughorn retoma o controle da situação. Ele pega sua aluna nos braços e fala para o aluno mais próximo_ – chame a diretora e diga pra ela ir a ala hospitalar com urgência!

XXXXX

_Enquanto seu professor corre com ela para a enfermaria, Gina luta contra a dominação. Ela luta contra a voz insistente em sua cabeça, ela se concentra e tenta bloquear, mas sua tentativa não obtém sucesso. _

**Gina... **

**Gina...**

**Você não quer mais conversar com seu amigo? Que decepção...**

_**Não!**__ Gina pensa.__** Não!**_

**Gina...**

**Lembra quando você tinha onze anos? você me disse que eu era seu único amigo...**

_**Não... **__Gina pensa.__** Eu tenho que me concentrar... Tenho que lembrar as minhas aulas... Eu tenho que bloquear... Eu... Tenho... Que... Lutar...**_

**Gina...**

**Gina...**

**GINA! (**_A voz agora está exasperada) _**Não tente romper o contato! Você não pode fugir! Você é minha!**

_Gina sente que fica cada vez mais fraca. Ela não está acordada, mas se estivesse veria que seus poros começavam a verter sangue no exato momento em que entra na enfermaria carregada pelo professor_

Céus! (_madame Pomfrey fala estarrecida enquanto corre para atender à menina)_ eu nunca vi nada parecido antes (_ela olha para Slughorn)_ com o que vocês estavam mexendo?

Uma poção simples (_ele fala tão espantado quanto a enfermeira)_ nenhum ingrediente que pudesse causar isso

_Neste momento Minerva chega_ – o que aconteceu? _(está é uma pergunta desnecessária, ao ver a garota na enfermaria a diretora sabe perfeitamente o que pode ter acontecido)_

Ela desmaiou na aula (_o professor fala e logo se explica)_ nada relacionado aos ingredientes, não estávamos fazendo nenhuma poção perigosa

_Mas Minerva não presta atenção. Ela olha para a ruiva seu semblante está pálido a respeito do sangue que jorra_ – temos que fazer este sangramento parar Papoula

_A enfermeira dá a diretora um olhar. __**E o que você acha que estou fazendo? **Ela pensa mas não se atreve a dizer, não é hora pra isso, agora ela deve se concentrar em estancar esse misterioso sangramento_

_Mas o sangue não para..._

XXXXX_  
_

_Local desconhecido_

_O Lorde das Trevas tenta estabelecer seu contato. Cada dia fica mais difícil, mas isto não é totalmente ruim. __**Quanto mais poderosa ela for, melhor para meus propósitos. Vamos Gina lute, lute o quanto quiser. Por mais que você resista, você ainda me pertence**_

Mestre...

_Uma voz o tira da sua concentração e ele perde o contato_

O que você está fazendo? – _Ele olha furioso para Severo Snape_

Perdão mestre, mas você está sangrando – _o ex-professor de poções fala parecendo preocupado_

_Lorde Voldemort vê estarrecido que o sangue goteja por seus poros_

Mestre, por favor, permita-me – _Snape __tenta ajudar e é repelido com um feitiço que o joga longe_

Seu verme!_ (Voldemort vocifera) _Então você tem a ousadia de me interromper? A ousadia de crer que eu preciso de ajuda?

Mas o senhor estava sangrando mestre... – _Snape ainda tenta argumentar_

Você me fez perder a conexão, seu maldito! (_Voldemort fala furioso) _você me fez perder o contato com a sétima filha... Crucio!

_Snape cai de joelhos. Não importa quantas vezes se tenha recebido a maldição cruciatus, sempre dói como se fosse a primeira. Ele luta para respirar enquanto sente como se milhares de agulhas perfurassem seu corpo ao mesmo tempo_ – mestre, por favor... Perdão... Eu não quis...

Sim (_Voldemort fala num tom falsamente condescendente)_ eu presumo que você realmente não tenha tido a intenção, mas o fato é que atrapalhou meus planos. Crucio!_ (Ele fala novamente)_

_Desta vez Snape se contorce no chão, ele luta para respirar_ – lorde... Por favor...

Implore... (_Voldemort fala com uma risada de escárnio) _isso é música para meus ouvidos. Pra sua sorte você ainda pode me ser útil e é apenas por isso que permanece vivo

_Snape permanece no solo, incapaz de concordar ou discordar de qualquer coisa. Voldemort continua_ – aliás, acho que já está na hora de mostrar que eu estou vivo... Mais vivo do que eles gostariam...

XXXXX

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_Harry entra na enfermaria como um furacão. Ele foi buscar Gina na aula de poções e ficou sabendo que ela havia desmaiado_

Como ela está? O que aconteceu – _Ele pergunta ao professor de poções _

Ainda desacordada (_Slughorn responde desolado)_ a senhorita Weasley desmaiou enquanto preparava uma poção, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer...

A diretora já foi avisada? – _Hermione, que entra seguida por Rony, pergunta_

Sim, senhorita Granger (_ele fala enquanto enxuga o suor de suas têmporas)_ assim que tudo aconteceu, eu pedi para que ela fosse avisada. A senhorita McGonagall está lá dentro

_Harry mal ouve as últimas palavras e entra correndo na enfermaria. O menino que sobreviveu fica estático ao encontrar a namorada, nada o preparou para o estado em que ele vê Gina_

_Ele olha para a sua ruiva coberta de sangue e tão pálida, pálida como se estivesse..._

Gina! – _O grito escapa de sua garganta_

Acalme-se Potter (_Minerva fala)_ ela já foi atendida. Não é tão ruim quanto parece

Mas ela... Ela está sangrando! – _Ele consegue balbuciar em meio ao horror. O menino que sobreviveu se sente em meio a seu pior pesadelo, mesmo com seu lado racional tentando processar as palavras da diretora, a visão da sua ruiva neste estado definitivamente não ajuda_

Não mais, Potter (_madame Pomfrey o tranquiliza)_ o sangramento parou (_ela suspira)_ confesso que parou sozinho, mas felizmente parou. Não houve um feitiço capaz de contê-lo.

_Harry olha para a enfermeira. __**Como assim, não houve um feitiço capaz de contê-lo? **__Ele pensa consigo mesmo_

_Minerva adivinha seus pensamentos_ – foi alguma coisa poderosa que atingiu a senhorita Weasley, alguma coisa sórdida e poderosa

Voldemort... _– Harry balbucia_

Temo que sim (_Minerva concorda)_ ele deve ter tentado entrar em contato e como ela está mais forte isso deve ter causado uma espécie de reação, algo que ninguém esperava

_Harry olha para a diretora um misto de emoções toma conta do seu ser. Preocupação com a sua ruiva, revolta por não poder evitar o que está acontecendo... Tudo se mistura em sua mente. Ele não fala nada, a única coisa que faz é acariciar a mão de Gina_

Ela não deve demorar a acordar (_madame Pomfrey fala)_ vai passar a noite aqui tomando poções para repor o sangue, mas amanhã já estará bem.

Eu quero ficar com ela – _Harry fala e lança um olhar suplicante à diretora  
_

_Minerva em princípio pensa em negar, mas o olhar desesperado de Harry faz com que ela mude de idéia – _Vamos fazer o seguinte Harry. Você e seus amigos vão comer alguma coisa enquanto Papoula termina os exames, depois vocês podem ficar com ela até a hora de dormir

_Harry pensa em argumentar, mas o olhar que Minerva lhe dá não deixa que ele retruque. O menino que sobreviveu assente com a cabeça, mas a sua expressão deixa claro que ele não está feliz em deixar a namorada _

_Minerva continua_ – eu prometo que qualquer alteração no quadro da senhorita Weasley, você será avisado imediatamente. Agora deixe madame Pomfrey trabalhar

_Harry olha para a diretora. Ele sabe que ela cedeu mais do que ele esperava. O moreno acaricia a mão de Gina e sai_

_Lá fora Rony e Hermione esperam notícias_

Como ela está? – _O ruivo pergunta preocupado_

Ainda desacordada, mas madame Pomfrey disse que vai ficar bem – _Harry tenta passar para o amigo uma tranquilidade que ele mesmo não possui_

Nós podemos vê-la? – _Hermione pergunta_

Não agora (_Harry fala)_ ela está sendo medicada, mas a diretora autorizou a visita depois do jantar

_Os três amigos se retiram sem saber o que se passa no quarto em que a ruiva está _

_De volta ao quarto, madame Pomfrey faz um feitiço que recolhe o sangue derramado por Gina e o coloca num frasco. Este não é um procedimento comum, mas devido às circunstâncias em que a menina o perdeu é necessário uma investigação maior e pode ser que ele seja útil_

_Neste momento Gina balbucia algumas palavras sem nexo, como se estivesse sonhando. Então ela acorda num rompante_

Calma senhorita Weasley (_Minerva fal_a) já está tudo bem (_ela se senta ao lado da aluna)_ devo dizer que você lutou bravamente...

Mesmo assim ele conseguiu _– Gina fala desanimada_

Mas ele teve que lutar (_Minerva fala)_ lutar muito

Talvez mais do que a gente pensa (_madame Pomfrey fala assustada)_ Minerva veja isso...

_A diretora se dirige a uma bancada onde a enfermeira colocou o recipiente com o sangue – _não entendo Papoula, o que o sangue da Gina tem a ver com isso?

O problema Minerva é que o sangue que Gina verteu pelos poros não pertence a ela (_a enfermeira fala com ar de quem entende do assunto) _este sangue não é da senhorita Weasley, um feitiço simples detectou que este sangue não pertence ao corpo da menina...

Então... – _Minerva fala estarrecida_

Sim... _(A enfermeira fala, o tremor em sua voz revelando todo o seu nervosismo)_ o sangue que jorrou de Gina Weasley provavelmente pertence à Voldemort...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente capítulo postado! Milhões de desculpas pela demora, eu sei que muitas vezes eu extrapolo, mas não pensem nunca que estou desistindo das fics. Isso não vai acontecer, eu não vou abrir mão de uma das coisas que eu mais gosto que é escrever.

O problema é que por mais que eu ame escrever, eu não posso me dedicar a isso de maneira integral. Meu tempo pra escrever é menor do que eu gostaria, infelizmente. E quem escreve sabe que não é apenas colocar a idéia no papel, a gente tem que revisar, reler várias vezes pra não deixar furos, isso sem falar no tempo em que ficamos pensando em como dar prosseguimento a história. Tudo isso pra postar alguma coisa que valha a pena ser lida.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que deixem uma palavrinha para incentivar a autora ok

Bjos e até o próximo!


	32. Chapter 32

No salão principal

O trio está comendo. Quer dizer. apenas Rony e Hermione comem. Harry brinca com a comida e olha para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Ele está louco para que a hora do jantar termine para que possa ir ver sua ruiva

Coma alguma coisa, Harry! (Hermione fala com um ar maternal muito parecido com o da sua sogra) Ficar sem se alimentar não vai ajudar em nada. A Gina vai ficar bem

Você não viu o que eu vi – _Harry fala meio desanimado enquanto destroi um pedaço de pudim de rins com o garfo_

Não vi, realmente (_a morena responde com toda a racionalidade que lhe é peculiar)_, mas eu acredito na diretora e na madame Pomfrey. Se elas dizem que a Gina ficará bem, então ela ficará. Tente comer, quem sabe o tempo passa mais rápido

_O moreno se esforça, mas engolir é algo que ele não consegue. Não enquanto não tiver notícias de Gina_

Chega! (_ele fala e se levanta)_ Vocês podem terminar o jantar, eu vou esperar na enfermaria!

_Hermione e Rony se entreolham e o seguem_

XXXXX

_Harry chega à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey está sentada lendo um livro sobre plantas e poções, ela levanta os olhos meio espantada por vê-lo ali _

Como ela está? (_Ele pergunta ainda da porta)_ Já acordou?

_A enfermeira olha para ele e suspira ao ver que Hermione e Rony estão logo atrás_ – pensei que Minerva tivesse dito pra vocês irem comer algo, Potter

Eu tentei, mas não consegui (_ele fala desanimado)_ como ela está?

Acordou (_ela olha para ele e antes que Harry reclame por não ter sido chamado, completa)_ foi apenas por um minuto e ela dormiu de novo. Ela está muito fraca, perdeu muito sangue e vai precisar descansar, Harry. Aconselhei a diretora a fazer com que a senhorita Weasley fique aqui por um dia ou dois antes de qualquer treinamento

Ela não vai mais continuar com isso! (_Harry fala exasperado)_ Ao invés de se proteger, ela está sofrendo cada vez mais!

_Madame Pomfrey suspira_ – eu não tenho autoridade pra conversar com você sobre isso, mas Minerva pediu para que você fosse a sua sala assim que aparecesse

_O olhar de Harry dança entre a enfermeira e a namorada e seu semblante mostra que ele não gostou muito do chamado. Ele mal contém a contrariedade quando pergunta_ – e se ela acordar?

Nós vamos ficar aqui. _(Hermione fala para o amigo antes que Harry se recuse terminantemente a atender o chamado da diretora) _Se a Gina acordar, ela vai ficar sabendo que você só não desobedeceu a uma ordem da diretora porque nós estamos aqui para colocar juízo na sua cabeça. Se a McGonagall chamou deve ser importante, Harry...

_Ele sabe que Hermione tem razão e é apenas por isso que Harry deixa a enfermaria e se dirige a sala da diretora_

XXXXX

_Harry entra e encontra Minerva tomando uma xícara de chá em frente ao quadro de Dumbledore_

Por favor, acomode-se – _a diretora lhe indica uma cadeira_

Olá Harry (_o quadro fala)_ pensei que você fosse demorar a atender o chamado. Aliás, eu pensei que você fosse se recusar a sair do lado da senhorita Weasley

_Harry sente seu rosto esquentar e tem certeza que neste momento ele adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada. __**Como uma pessoa pode me conhecer tanto?**__ Ele pensa_ – na verdade eu queria mesmo ficar (_ele olha para a diretora)_ mas achei que a senhorita não me chamaria se não fosse algo importante, além disso eu também queria perguntar uma coisa

Pois não, Potter. Pode perguntar, mas devo lhe adiantar que nem tudo pode ser respondido – _Minerva olha pra ele e fala._

_**Raios!**__ Harry não pode conter a imprecação mental. __**Acho que essa frase é deixada de herança de um diretor pra outro.**__ Ele olha para Dumbledore e nota que o olhar sob os oclinhos de meia lua parece adivinhar o pensamento de seu aluno_

_Harry suspira e volta-se para a diretora evitando o olhar do quadro_ – eu andei pensando (_ele fala meio desconcertado)_ antes da Gina começar esse treinamento para os poderes da sétima filha, Voldemort já tentava entrar na mente dela. E eu achava que com o treinamento isso fosse parar, ela não fosse mais ser perseguida, mas... (_ele respira fundo)_ a cada dia parece ser pior e agora todo aquele sangue...

Eu entendo a sua preocupação (_a diretora fala)_ e você pode até não acreditar, mas isso está acontecendo porque ela está ficando mais forte e, Voldemort não sabe, mas isso o está enfraquecendo aos poucos

Mas a que preço? (_Harry fala exasperado)_ O que pode acontecer da próxima vez? Ela pode sangrar até morrer...

Nós não deixaremos acontecer, Harry _(Dumbledore toma a palavra)_ mas se acontecesse algo assim, ainda seria melhor do que a segunda opção

E qual seria a segunda opção? – _O moreno fala segurando a vontade de ser mal educado diante do que foi dito_

Ela iria até ele (_Minerva fala tentando dominar o pavor perante a hipótese)_ ele dominaria a mente de Gina de tal forma que ela faria todas as suas vontades. Ela mataria, roubaria, torturaria... Não seria mais a Gina...

Ela conseguiu lutar contra o diário por algum tempo – _ele ainda argumenta enquanto tenta afastar da sua mente a imagem pintada pela diretora_

O diário era apenas uma lembrança (_a diretora esclarece)_ se Voldemort estivesse voltado naquela época, Gina não teria chance alguma

Suponho então que ela vai precisar continuar com isso... – _Harry suspira desanimado, ele sabe que mesmo que houvesse escolha nada faria Gina voltar atrás_

Sim, Potter (_Minerva tenta confortá-lo)_ não há nenhuma escolha

A não ser que eu encontre as horcruxes e destrua Voldemort – _Harry fala mais para si mesmo que para a diretora_

XXXXX

_Na enfermaria_

_Gina abre os olhos pela segunda vez. Ela ainda está fraca, mas se encontra bem melhor agora. A ruiva procura uma figura de cabelos pretos a seu lado, mas só o que encontra é uma figura ruiva e outra de cabelos castanhos avolumados_

Harry... – _Ela balbucia ainda sonolenta e um pouco decepcionada pelo fato do irmão e da amiga estarem lá e ele não_

_Hermione olha pra a amiga e responde como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos_ – O Harry esteve aqui até agora pouco, mas ele foi chamado pela diretora

_Rony completa_ – ele não queria ir, mas achamos melhor que ele fosse. Poderia ser alguma coisa importante

_Gina suspira conformada. Ela sabe que se a diretora chamou Harry, deve ser alguma coisa realmente importante, caso contrário nada o tiraria do seu lado_

_Ela tenta se levantar e uma ligeira tontura a impede_

Calma Gina... _(Hermione fala enquanto força a amiga a se deitar novamente)_ você perdeu muito sangue. Ainda está fraca

_**Sangue?**__ Gina pensa assustada. A última coisa que ela se lembra é a voz de Tom Riddle na sua cabeça, mas não se lembra de nada referente a sangue_

_Neste momento Harry chega. Ele percorre a distância da porta ao leito de Gina em milésimos de segundo ao ver que a ruiva está acordada_

Desculpa não estar aqui (_ele fala beijando suavemente seus lábios e segurando a sua mão)_ eu fui chamado pela diretora. _(ele para por um minuto e olha para a namorada, seu semblante transparecendo toda a preocupação que sente) _Você está bem?

Na medida do possível... Fisicamente estou bem, eu acho. Mas me sinto meio confusa (_ela fala)_ o que a McGonagall queria?

_Harry suspira_ – nada muito sério. Me tranquilizar, eu acho. E garantir que eu não implique com as suas aulas

Você não pode fazer isso, Harry! _(Hermione fala exasperada)_ As aulas da Gina são de extrema importância! Sem elas, ela não terá chance...

Eu sei (_ele fala desanimado)_ é por isso que iremos à Travessa do Tranco o mais rápido possível

Assim que eu puder sair daqui – _Gina fala categórica. Ela não vai ficar de fora desta vez_

_Harry suspira novamente, mas não fala nada. Ele sabe que nada vai fazer a ruiva desistir da decisão de ir com eles. __**Eu tenho que ficar satisfeito que ela concordou em não ir quando usarmos o vira tempo...**_

_Nisso madame Pomfrey chega expulsando a todos. Gina precisa descansar..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O Lorde das Trevas está sozinho. Ele prefere assim, Voldemort prefere a solidão ao bando de seguidores fracos e incompetentes que tem. __**São poucos os que se salvam.**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo._

_Mas isso não é motivo de preocupação para ele. O que lhe toma seus pensamentos neste instante foi a sua reação ao último contato com a sétima filha. Definitivamente ele não esperava sangrar. __**Por que isso aconteceu? **__Ele pensa. __**Não era pra ser assim! Ela deveria lutar, é verdade. Mas eu já deveria estar conseguindo algum tipo de progresso! Ela já deveria estar obedecendo as minhas ordens mesmo que lutasse contra.**_

_Voldemort decide dar algum tempo antes de tentar novamente, ele tem outros planos para o momento..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo pronto! Espero que gostem e mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora. Eu sei que já está virando rotina eu pedir desculpas, mas eu não enrolo com a fic pra fazer chantagem emocional, nem nada do tipo, eu juro! O problema é que minha vida está meio corrida e meu tempo bem escasso.

Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia ou pontuação que tenha passado batido. Eu estou de malas prontas pra viajar amanhã e queria postar antes de ir. Não é uma viagem longa e eu espero que não atrapalhe na postagem da fic, mas se eu atrasar já sabem o que aconteceu

Bjos e deixem uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz


	33. Chapter 33

__

_Os dias passam e Gina está completamente recuperada. A garota está mais determinada que antes, é como se o episódio tivesse dado a ela mais força ainda para fazer o que tem que ser feito. Ela ocupa seu tempo entre os estudos e o treinamento com um empenho que faria inveja a sua amiga Hermione_

_Finalmente chega o dia e eles se preparam para ir à Travessa do Tranco. Eles irão com Hagrid e Aletheia, que manifestou desejo de sair um pouco da escola e ver como está o mundo lá fora. Os dois casais acordam assim que o sol aparece e se dirigem à cozinha para tomar café. Eles devem sair antes que os outros alunos se levantem_

Tinha que ser tão cedo assim? _(Rony fala praticamente dormindo em cima do seu mingau)_ por que a gente não pode sair em busca das tais horcruxes em um horário normal?

_Hermione suspira. Só mesmo o namorado pra pensar desta forma, mas ela também não consegue conter um bocejo._

_Neste momento Hagrid e Aletheia chegam – _Estão prontos? (_o meio gigante __pergunta também bocejando) _

_Os jovens afirmam com a cabeça e eles vão para a sala da diretora onde usarão uma chave de portal que os levará à entrada da Travessa_

XXXXX

_Travessa do Tranco _

_Harry observa o local. O menino que sobreviveu não pode deixar de pensar que, como sempre, Hermione tinha razão. Vai ser bom se familiarizar com tudo já que ele esteve lá apenas duas vezes e mesmo assim não teve tempo de observar direito o local, pois na primeira vez ele entrou na Travessa por engano e logo depois foi encontrado por Hagrid e na segunda eles estavam preocupados demais em seguir Draco Malfoy para reparar em qualquer coisa_

_Mas desta vez tanto ele quanto os amigos estudam o local silenciosamente procurando prestar atenção em tudo. Ele sabe que, como Hermione falou, a Travessa não deve ter sofrido muita alteração do que era há algumas décadas. Então eles podem aproveitar pra se familiarizar agora. Isso sem dúvida poderá facilitar a missão _

_Hermione, prática como sempre, fala_ – Como não teremos muito tempo, vamos nos dividir. O Harry vai com a Gina e o Hagrid até a loja. Ajam como se vocês fossem comprar algo. Pesquisem, perguntem e se possível comprem alguma coisa (_ela fala __olhando pra Harry) _nada melhor pra soltar a língua de um vendedor que uma bela compra

E nós? – _Rony pergunta _

_Hermione olha para o ruivo_ – eu, você e Aletheia vamos investigar as casas vizinhas. Talvez a gente encontre algo... (_Ela fala misteriosamente)_

Você já tem um plano? _– Gina pergunta curiosa_

Quem sabe (_a morena mantem o ar misterioso)_ tenho uma idéia ou duas...

_Os presentes olham para Hermione, mas ela apenas fala_ – vamos nos familiarizar com o lugar. Por hora é só o que devemos fazer, a gente não pode chegar à travessa de cinquenta anos atrás e andar como se não conhecêssemos nada principalmente com Tom Riddle por lá. A última coisa que precisamos é chamar atenção

_O grupo se separa. Harry segue com Gina e Hagrid em direção a loja, enquanto Hermione, Rony e Aletheia caminham na direção oposta. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que sua amiga mais inteligente tinha seu costumeiro ar de quem está planejando alguma coisa. **Ainda bem! **Ele pensa. A despeito de ter achado a idéia de voltar no tempo ótima. O menino que sobreviveu tem que admitir que não tem a mínima idéia do que fazer depois que estiver lá._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Severo Snape está sozinho. Ele ainda não se recuperou do último ataque de fúria do Lorde das Trevas, todo seu corpo dói como se ele tivesse levado uma surra. Ele sabe que deveria fazer algo para se recuperar, mas sabe também que está enfraquecido demais para se arriscar a tentar qualquer coisa _

_Neste momento uma figura loira entra trazendo uma xícara fumegante._

Tome. Você vai se sentir melhor – _Narcisa fala entregando a xícara_

_Snape sorve o líquido e balbucia algo que Narcisa entende como um agradecimento _

_Ele termina de tomar o chá e senta-se com dificuldade. Narcisa lhe entrega outra xícara desta vez contendo um líquido verde escuro_ – eu sei que você é o mestre de poções aqui, mas esta foi feita por você mesmo. E se serviu para meu filho, vai servir pra você também.

Como ele está? (_Snape pergunta após sorver o líquido com uma careta)_ Já acordou?

_Narcisa balança a cabeça negativamente_ – ele tentou (_a loira fala)_ mas eu dei mais uma dose da poção para dormir sem sonhos. Ele ainda não está forte o bastante

_Severo Snape olha fixamente para Narcisa_ – você sabe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai ter que acordar e enfrentar a realidade

Sim, eu sei... (_Narcisa fala e Snape pode perceber tremor na sua voz)_ eu sei que ele vai ter que enfrentar que falhou na missão que o Lorde lhe confiou. Ele vai ter que enfrentar que o próprio pai quase lhe matou. Ele vai se achar um fraco. Droga, Severo! Meu filho é só um garoto! Ele só tem dezessete anos. Ele deveria estar se preocupando com NIEMs, bailes de formatura e garotas (_Narcisa enxuga uma lágrima com as costas da mão)_

As coisas nem sempre são como devem ser – _é a única coisa que Severo Snape fala e quase no mesmo instante coloca a mão sobre sua marca negra. O Lorde das Trevas o chama..._

XXXXX

_Na Travessa do Tranco_

_Hagrid, Harry e Gina entram na loja onde Tom Riddle trabalhou em sua juventude. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos olha o meio gigante de cima a baixo, obviamente um mestiço em sua loja não é algo que ele aprecie, mas o tamanho descomunal do guarda-caça faz com que ele engula o orgulho e dirija-se aos compradores em potencial com um sorriso falso em sua face_

Desejam alguma coisa? – _O __vendedor fala _

_Harry se lembra das palavras de Hermione – _talvez..._ (ele fala enquanto observa as prateleiras lotadas)_ você tem algo interessante? Para se dar de presente?

_O vendedor olha para Harry com mais atenção e neste momento ele percebe que foi reconhecido. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa.__** É claro que ele não vai acreditar que eu vou realmente comprar **__**algo aqui...**__ O menino que sobreviveu nunca gostou de ser reconhecido e neste momento gosta menos ainda_

_Mesmo assim o moreno encara o vendedor desafiadoramente_ – É sempre bom conhecer um pouco de tudo, não acha? (_Ele fala num tom decidido que nem Gina nem Hagrid viram antes)_ eu sei que vocês têm muitas coisas antigas, gostaria de ver algumas delas (_Harry resolve jogar limpo, ele não tem mesmo nada a perder e mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade do vendedor ter alguma pista é ínfima, não custa nada tentar)_

Alguma coisa em especial? _– O vendedor pergunta com um sorriso irônico em sua face_

Na verdade não (_Harry segura a língua para não mencionar a taça, nunca se sabe até que ponto Voldemort pode ter alguém infiltrado por aquelas bandas e a última coisa que ele precisa agora é causar desconfiança. Ele então procura dar a sua voz a maior segurança possível)_ a única propriedade que ela tem que ter é ser do meu agrado. Quero ver peças antigas, de preferência valiosas. Estou disposto a pagar bem

_Agora Harry falou as palavras mágicas, e logo o atendente começa a procurar o que seu freguês pediu_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso do lado de fora_

_Rony, Hermione e Aletheia caminham pelas ruelas da Travessa. Hermione parece distraída, ela dá um encontrão em um bruxo mal encarado e pede desculpas rapidamente. Já Aletheia, ao contrário do que se esperava, caminha muito a vontade por lá, o que atiça a curiosidade da menina_

Desculpe perguntar (_Hermione olha para a freira)_ mas parece que você conhece estas ruas muito bem

É verdade, eu conheço... _(Aletheia fala e seu pensamento parece distante)_ eu e o Reg nos encontrávamos aqui de vez em quando. Não era seguro ficarmos em locais conhecidos. Eu sou nascida trouxa, se a família dele soubesse...

Imagino (_Rony fala) _mas tinha que ser aqui? Quer dizer, a Travessa do Tranco não deveria ser um lugar apropriado para os nascidos trouxas na época, isso aqui deveria estar infestado de comensais

Sim _(Aletheia fala depois de olhar para Hermione que esbarra novamente em alguém)_ mas a gente tomava cuidado. Além disso, estávamos tão apaixonados que a prudência ficava em segundo plano, nada que uma capa disfarçando o rosto não resolvesse

_Rony olha em volta e vê que vários bruxos estão com os rostos cobertos e que as pessoas aparentemente não se importam. Afinal existe muita gente que não gosta de ser visto, principalmente naquele lugar_

Então você realmente conhece bem isso aqui – _Hermione fala com um brilho no olhar_

Conheço _(Aletheia concorda, mas para e pensa por um momento)_ talvez não tão bem assim. Faz muito tempo, não sei se posso ajudar

Conhece melhor do que a gente com certeza, você vai ajudar mais do que eu imaginava... – _É só o que Hermione diz e mesmo que quisesse não falaria mais nada, pois quase vai ao chão ao dar um encontrão com uma bruxa esquisita que a olha como se quisesse azará-la_

Cuidado Mione _(o ruivo fala) _dar encontrões na Travessa do Tranco não é a melhor forma de fazer amizade. Eu nunca te vi tão desastrada, influência da Tonks?

Engraçadinho... – _É só o que a morena diz e quem a conhece percebe no seu semblante que a mente da jovem está a mil. Eles continuam andando, de vez em quando param e Hermione faz algumas perguntas a Aletheia anotando tudo em um pergaminho_

_Algum tempo depois todos se encontram_

Conseguiram alguma coisa? – _A morena pergunta_

Não (_Harry balança a cabeça desanimado e tira um objeto do bolso)_ acabei comprando isso só pra disfarçar. Não posso dizer que foi proveitoso, mas deu pra ter uma visão geral da loja, isso deve ajudar.

Sem dúvida vai ajudar _(Hagrid fala tentando animar Harry) _agora vamos que já está ficando tarde

Eu gostaria de ir a um lugar antes _(Aletheia fala enquanto o grupo se prepara para partir)_ se isso não for atrapalhar ninguém

Acho que não tem problema (_Harry fala e olha para o meio gigante que balança a cabeça afirmativamente)_ aonde você quer ir?

Eu gostaria de ir à casa de Régulos (_ela fala diante do olhar atônito dos presentes)_ a última lembrança que tenho dele é desfalecendo em meus braços. Eu gostaria de ver como ele vivia, as coisas que gostava... A gente não conversava muito sobre isso... (_ela tenta conter uma lágrima)_

_Harry definitivamente não está com vontade alguma de voltar ao Largo Grimauld naquele momento, mas ele não consegue negar diante do olhar de Aletheia_

_Ele olha para Hagrid e pergunta – _a gente tem tempo?

A diretora não falou nada quanto ao horário de retorno (_o meio gigante esclarece)_ creio que podemos perfeitamente passar na casa do Sirius

XXXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Narcisa Malfoy olha para o filho que dorme há vários dias. Ela sabe que Severo tem razão, que ele precisa acordar, mas a mulher teme a reação de Draco. Ela sabe que o filho vai se sentir péssimo pelo fracasso da missão. Ele vai se sentir incapaz, vai achar que envergonhou a família._

_Talvez Lucio se envergonhe, com certeza ele se envergonha, mas não Narcisa. Narcisa tem orgulho do filho, ela tem orgulho dele não ter se tornado um assassino._

_Ela acaricia os cabelos loiros do filho, tão iguais aos seus. Narcisa treme só em pensar o quanto esteve perto de perdê-lo. __**Se não fosse Snape... Ele salvou a vida do meu filho duas vezes, salvou quando matou Dumbledore e salvou do ódio do Lorde e do próprio pai. Quantas vezes mais ele salvará?**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar_

**_J_**_**á faz tempo que ele foi chamado, provavelmente o Lorde planejou alguma coisa. **__Ela pensa e não pode deixar de temer por aquele homem taciturno_

XXXXX

_Largo Grimauld _

_Harry olha para a casa. É impossível pra ele estar lá e não pensar em Sirius, em tudo que aconteceu a seu padrinho. É impossível não sentir culpa_

_Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Gina segura a sua mão e eles entram_

_Aletheia olha para a sala. É como se ela quisesse achar algum resquício da vida de seu amado Hermione toca em seu ombro de forma compreensiva_ – eu vou levar você ao quarto dele

_Mas Aletheia faz que não com a cabeça – _depois_... (ela fala)_ primeiro eu queria ver seu quadro. Ele deve ter um...

Eu nunca vi (_Harry fala)_ não aqui na sala

Famílias tradicionais de bruxos sempre têm quadros de seus membros, _(Gina pensa um pouco e fala) _e pelo que eu sei a família Black preza a tradição acima de qualquer coisa. Régulos deve ter um quadro em algum lugar (_ela para e olha meio sem jeito para Aletheia) _a não ser que não tenha dado tempo...

_A freira sorri de modo triste - _Alguns meses antes... Bem, antes de tudo acontecer ele comentou comigo que a sua mãe estava lhe deixando louca por causa deste quadro. _(ela abaixa a cabeça por um momento) _Ele disse que ela queria que o quadro fosse pintado o mais rápido possível, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Eu o aconselhei que fizesse a vontade dela, afinal não custava tanto assim...

Vamos dar uma olhada por aí – _Harry fala e o grupo começa a procurar pelo quadro de Regulo Black_

_A procura dura alguns minutos até que Rony os chama para o sótão_ – achei!

_Eles vão ao encontro do ruivo. No sótão existem vários quadros de vários membros da família Black, entre eles Andrômeda e Sirius_

Nunca pensei que eles tivessem quadros aqui – _Hermione fala olhando para as molduras ricamente trabalhadas_

Talvez os Black quisessem manter a tradição _(Gina fala)_ ou talvez esperassem que eles voltassem para o lado certo. (_A ruiva ironiza)_

Ou talvez o quadro de Sirius tenha sido pintado antes que ele saísse de casa (_Harry fala com um sorriso triste) _é a cara dele deixar esse tipo de "lembrancinha" pra irritar a mãe

_Mas Hermione não está prestando atenção, não quando ela vê assim como Andrômeda a foto de Sirius também não está lá..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu sei que muita gente deve ter ficado com a pulga atrás da orelha com o final do capítulo, mas a autora malvada que vos fala não vai adiantar nada, pelo menos por enquanto (foge das azarações)

Para os fãs do Draco que estão aguardando pacientemente, esperem só mais um pouquinho. Está muito perto do "belo adormecido" acordar, ok

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, agradeço imensamente a todo mundo que está lendo e deixo um agradecimento mais do que especial para aqueles que sabem o quanto é importante pra quem escreve ter algum tipo de retorno e sempre deixam uma palavrinha. Por favor, continuem comentando, isso faz uma autora muito feliz

Vou fazer o possível pra postar antes do natal, mas tenho quase certeza que não vou conseguir então já vou adiantar de desejar a todo mundo um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações

Bjos a todos


	34. Chapter 34

_Local desconhecido_

_Severo Snape toca a sua marca negra que arde. Isso acontece a cada chamado do Lorde das Trevas e ele sabe que ficará assim até que Voldemort esteja presente_

_Mas não é Lorde Voldemort quem entra..._

XXXXX

_Largo Grimauld_

_Hermione sente alguém bater levemente em seu ombro. Gina apenas olha para ela e em seguida para Aletheia que encara fixamente o quadro de Régulos Black. A morena logo entende e todos os presentes saem deixando a freira sozinha_

_Aletheia olha para o quadro. Ela nem tenta esconder as lágrimas, a figura de Régulos Black a fita em silêncio._

_O silêncio dura alguns minutos. Então finalmente ele fala_ – Alie?

Sou eu, meu amor _(Aletheia consegue balbuciar)_ sou eu...

_Ela tenta falar mais alguma coisa, mas a voz não sai_

Faz muito tempo? – _o quadro pergunta_

Quase vinte anos (_ela responde tentando controlar o tremor na voz) _eu senti saudades

_Então o quadro olha pra ela meio assustado_ – nós não estamos mais juntos?

_Aletheia olha pra ele tentando engolir a bola que se forma em sua garganta. O quadro não sabe que Régulos está morto_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala_

_Os presentes aguardam Aletheia. Eles sabem que essa vai ser uma conversa difícil. Apesar dos quadros serem apenas uma fraca imitação da pessoa viva, ela está frente a frente com o homem que amou há vinte anos e que morreu em seus braços_

_Sim, os presentes estão apreensivos e curiosos. Todos menos Hermione, a morena não pensa na conversa da freira com o quadro. A sua mente está focada em outra coisa..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao sótão _

_O quadro olha para Aletheia. Ele percebe que ela não respondeu_ – Alie... (_ele fala suavemente)_ o que aconteceu? Nós não estamos mais juntos? Você não me ama mais?

_Ele pergunta assustado. Sim, porque uma coisa Régulos Black tem certeza, ele tem certeza que aquela é a mulher da sua vida e que ele iria amá-la para todo o sempre_

Amo, Reg _(Aletheia fala enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorre por sua face)_ eu ainda te amo e sempre vou te amar

Então... (_O quadro para de repente como se finalmente tivesse percebido)_ Alie... Eu estou morto?

_Aletheia apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. A lágrima solitária se multiplicou_

_O quadro olha para ela e fica em silêncio por alguns minutos. Então finalmente ele pergunta_ – quando?

Pouco depois de seu aniversário de dezoito anos – _ela consegue responder_

_O quadro olha pra ela novamente_ – nós tivemos tão pouco tempo (_ele fala desanimado) _havia tanta coisa que eu queria fazer com você... Tanta coisa para lhe mostrar... Tudo que nós planejamos juntos...

O destino foi cruel com a gente _(Aletheia balbucia)_ eu pensei que fosse morrer quando você se foi

_Por alguns instantes nenhum dos dois fala nada. É como se ambos estivessem recordando os momentos que passaram juntos ou talvez imaginando como teria sido se as coisas fossem diferentes. Até que o quadro finalmente se manifesta_

Alie... Me fale de você... Você seguiu com a sua vida? Por favor, me diga que sim... Me diga que você é feliz...

Eu tentei Reg _(Aleheia fala) _eu continuo tentando, mas é difícil sem você... Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta todos os dias

_O quadro olha pra ela e tenta sorrir – _mas você ainda não me contou como você vive

_Aletheia suspira e começa a relatar a sua vida durante aqueles quase vinte anos_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Severo Snape e Lucio Malfoy se encaram. Nenhum dos dois desvia o olhar ou fala uma palavra sequer, ambos ficam estudando o adversário como se fossem feras prestes a dar o bote_

Então você veio... – _Lucio finalmente se pronuncia_

Não é prudente deixar de atender um chamado do Lorde _(Snape responde de modo irônico)_ por acaso passou pela sua cabeça que eu não viria?

Talvez... (_o Malfoy sênior fala)_ já que você toma covardes sob sua proteção talvez você tenha decidido mudar de lado

_Snape respira fundo. Como um bom sonserino ele sabe o valor da palavra e ele tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala. Principalmente para este homem, um homem que tortura seu filho único é capaz de tudo_ – eu presto contas da minha fidelidade apenas a quem devo prestar, Malfoy. Ao lorde, e tenho certeza que ele não ia gostar de ver que suas decisões são questionadas pelos seus homens

_Lucio se cala e sua face adquire uma coloração avermelhada, como se ele quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa e a prudência o impedisse_

_Neste momento o Lorde das Trevas chega..._

XXXXX

_Largo Grimauld_

_Aletheia desce as escadas. Dá pra ver em seu semblante que ela chorou muito, no entanto ninguém comenta – _pronto, podemos ir (_ela fala sem encarar ninguém)_

_Gina e Harry saem de mãos dadas seguidos pelos outros, menos Hermione que diz_ – acho que esqueci minha varinha no sótão (_ela corre sem dar maiores explicações)_

_No sótão ela olha novamente para o quadro de Sirius Black_ – Sirius... (_ela chama)_

_Ninguém responde..._

XXXXX

_Hogwarts_

_Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos acaba de dar banho em um garotinho, ela seca e penteia os cabelos negros do filho. A despeito da forma que ele foi concebido o garotinho é seu maior amor, a única coisa de valor que ela possui. Toda a mágoa e terror pelo qual havia passado nos meses que precederam seu nascimento desapareceram quando a criança foi colocada em seus braços e seus olhos se encontraram. Ao ter o filho nos braços, Bárbara percebeu que nunca havia amado antes com tanta intensidade e que faria de tudo para mantê-lo a seu lado_

Ai mãe! (_o menino fala tirando a jovem mulher do devaneio)_ Isso dói!

Desculpa, querido – _ela fala ao notar que usava mais força do que necessário na escova. Ela para de pentear os cabelos do filho e dá um beijo na sua cabeça, depois o coloca no colo e o abraça_

Para mãe! Eu não sou um bebê pra ficar desse jeito – _o menino reclama_

_Bárbara sorri. Pra ela o filho sempre será um bebê o mesmo bebê que a fez ter vontade de viver novamente_

Mãe – _o menino a chama_

O que foi meu bem? – _ela olha pra o filho_

A gente tem mesmo que ficar aqui? (_ele fala se levantando do colo e olhando o quarto nas masmorras)_ Aqui é muito chato! Não tem nada pra fazer, por que a gente não pode ir pra casa?

Nós já conversamos, Adrian (_ela fala pacientemente, não é a primeira vez que eles têm essa conversa)_ não é seguro pra gente sair do castelo

Mas e se meu pai não achar a gente aqui?_ – O menino argumenta_

Ele vai achar, querido (_ela fala para o filho e o abraça novamente)_ ele vai achar...

XXXXX

_Harry e sua comitiva voltam para a escola. Ele não quer comentar, mas a seus olhos parece que a expedição não adiantou muito, não os levou a nada. Claro que conhecer a Travessa do Tranco vai facilitar o deslocamento na mesma quando viajarem no tempo, mas Harry ainda acha que poderiam se virar perfeitamente sem isso. Ele olha para Hermione, Harry quer questionar, mas o olhar distraído da amiga o desanima. Ele sabe que ela não vai prestar a mínima atenção no que ele fala. Harry já conhece este olhar, o olhar de quem tem a mente ocupada com alguma coisa, mas o que?_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O Lorde das Trevas olha para os dois homens a sua frente. Ele poderia dizer que, cada um a sua maneira, Estes são seus servos mais fieis. Sim eles são fieis, mas o são apenas porque tem muito a ganhar com isso. Voldemort não tem a mínima ilusão, ele sabe que todos aqueles que lhe são fieis o fazem porque vão ganhar algo com isso ou ainda porque vão perder muito se assim não o fizerem. __**O medo é a minha maior arma...**__ Ele pensa ao ver os dois homens se curvarem de modo respeitoso perante a sua presença_

_Lucio Malfoy e Severo Snape esperam em silêncio. Eles sabem que a primeira palavra deve ser de Voldemort, afinal foi ele quem os chamou. Eles permanecem olhando para o Lorde das Trevas esperando que ele tome a palavra_

Pois bem (_Voldemort fala estudando cuidadosamente as feições dos dois homens a sua frente)_ vocês devem estar curiosos pela convocação

Se me permite concordar (_Snape fala mantendo seu tom respeitoso)_ creio que tanto eu quando o cavalheiro ao meu lado, estamos curiosos

Sim, meus caros (_Voldemort continua)_ eu fiquei sabendo que há poucos meses houve um ataque em Hogsmead, um ataque do qual eu não tinha conhecimento e o pior, um ataque sem nenhuma razão aparente. Algum de vocês sabe algo sobre isso?

_Tanto o homem loiro quanto o de cabelos negros permanecem em silêncio e em silêncio também fica Lorde Voldemort. Como se estivesse estudando a reação dos dois homens a sua frente. Mais ainda, como se tentasse ler no fundo das mentes obscuras._

_O silêncio permanece por um minuto ou dois, então Lorde Voldemort fala_ – não que eu proíba meus fieis seguidores de se divertirem, mas este ataque foge totalmente aos meus padrões e podem estar certos que essa história será totalmente investigada.

_Ele não fala mais nada, não é preciso. Ambos os homens sabem que a pessoa que teve a audácia de realizar o ataque corre o risco de sofrer um castigo terrível_

XXXXX

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_Os dias passam e não há nenhuma novidade significativa. Harry continua treinando, Gina continua descobrindo mais sobre seus poderes, as aulas acontecem como sempre, nada que diga que há um bruxo maligno e perigoso a solta. Mas Harry sabe que ele tem algo a fazer, ele está planejando usar o vira tempo há dias, mas ainda não o fez. Não o fez porque todas as vezes que tenta tocar no assunto, ele nota que Hermione está em outro planeta, ele percebe que a morena não presta atenção em nada que ele fala. Ela está assim desde o dia em que foram ao Largo Grimauld_

_Ele e Rony olham para a morena que, alheia a tudo, lê um livro com aparência de se muito velho, ela deu um beijo murcho no namorado e voltou à leitura_

Espero que seja algo muito importante – _o ruivo fala meio chateado. Ele sabe como a namorada fica quando está lendo, mas isso não significa que goste de ser preterido. Ele olha para a namorada e vê um olhar determinado, um olhar de quem viu coisas que ninguém mais viu_

_Então ela se levanta num rompante_

Aonde você vai? – _Rony ainda tenta perguntar, mas as palavras se perdem no vazio..._

XXXXX

_Na biblioteca_

_Hermione vasculha furiosamente a sessão reservada. Ela sabe que já viu algo sobre o que está procurando em algum lugar, embora não se lembre ao certo_

_A sua mente trabalha incessantemente, ela não comentou com ninguém as suas suspeitas. Ela não poderia fazer isso sem ter algo concreto, no entanto algo lhe diz que há uma chance. Uma chance remota e minúscula, mas mesmo assim uma chance..._

XXXXX

_Uma semana depois_

_Harry olha pela janela. Ele se sente mal por ainda não ter feito nada. Já faz alguns dias que foram à Travessa do Tranco e ele sabe que deve voltar o mais rápido possível, mas todos agem como se isso não fosse importante. Rony está preocupado com o __comportamento estranho de Hermione; Gina, que foi proibida de acompanhá-los, não gosta muito de falar no assunto e Hermione, por sua vez, age como se estivesse numa dimensão paralela onde só houvesse livros..._

_**Isso não pode ficar assim! **__Harry fala para si mesmo se levantando num rompante. Ele pega o vira-tempo dado por Dumbledore e vai atrás dos amigos_

_Ele encontra Hermione e Rony no jardim Rony olha para as nuvens enquanto Hermione lê. Harry encara o casal_ – eu não sei quanto a vocês (_Harry fala enquanto os amigos o encaram)_, mas eu estou indo para a Travessa do Tranco da época de Tom Riddle hoje à noite

Você não pode Harry! (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Ainda há muito a fazer, não temos nada planejado ainda

_Harry interrompe mais exasperado ainda_ – por que será que não temos nada planejado? (_ele fala ironicamente)_ Será por que a gente nunca mais falou sobre isso? Será por que o assunto foi simplesmente deixado de lado por você?

_A boca de Hermione abre e fecha sem que ela emita um som sequer, seus olhos se enchem de mágoa quando ela finalmente balbucia_ – você acha mesmo que eu não ligo pra isso, Harry?

_O moreno encara a amiga. Ele sabe que magoou Hermione, mas ele precisa dizer o que está entalado em sua garganta – _eu gostaria de não achar, Mione. Mas é isso que vem parecendo esses últimos dias. Você está agindo como se não tivesse um maluco a solta pronto pra atacar (_ele suspira)_ eu sinto muito, mas não dá pra esperar. Eu vou nem que seja sozinho e vou hoje à noite. Se vocês estiverem comigo me encontrem na torre de astronomia a meia noite

_O moreno sai sem falar nada. Hermione pisca os olhos várias vezes para evitar que as lágrimas caiam, ela olha para o namorado_ – você também acha que eu estou deixando o Harry de lado?

_Rony olha para a namorada. Realmente ele acha que a mente da morena está focada em outra coisa nestes dias, mas ele não é louco de falar_

_No entanto o silêncio não o ajuda nem um pouco_ – você acha... (_Hermione fala sem conter uma lágrima)_

Não é isso, Mione (_ele tenta consertar)_, mas você tem que admitir que anda meio distraída esses dias (_ele a abraça e dá um beijo em sua testa)_ é como se você tivesse descoberto algo muito importante... Estou errado?

_Hermione olha para o namorado. É incrível como, mesmo sendo um legume de vez em quando, ele a conhece tão bem –_ não... Não está (_ela fala meio envergonhada)_ eu sei que estou negligenciando coisas importantes, mas você sabe como eu fico quando tenho algo na cabeça.

E como sei... _(Ele sorri e beija de leve seus lábios. Então ele pergunta curioso)_ É algo que eu possa saber?

Sim (_ela diz)_ mas não agora. Não enquanto eu não estiver certa (_ela se levanta)_ agora vamos nos preparar pra ir atrás do cara que tem que derrotar um bruxo malvado antes que ele decida ir sem a gente

XXXXX

_Na sala precisa_

_Harry espera pela namorada. Ele pediu para um aluno a avisar para que ela viesse depois de sua aula de transfiguração, em pouco tempo a ruiva chegará _

_Gina entra meio assustada. O bilhete de Harry não explica muita coisa e isso a deixa cismada. Ela dá um beijo nele e pode notar que Harry está tenso_

O que foi? – _ela indaga enquanto o abraça_

Vai ser hoje, ruiva. Eu vou para a Travessa do Tranco da época de Tom Riddle hoje à noite (_ele fala)_ vou atrás da horcruxe

Sozinho? _– Gina pergunta_

Sim... Não! Não sei, droga! _(Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo e Gina percebe seu nervosismo. Harry continua)_ eu só sei que cansei de esperar. Ninguém mais fala nada sobre isso. Eu acho que estou transferindo a minha missão para os outros... Nem seu irmão nem a Mione têm obrigação de fazer isso... Eu tenho!

Nós não temos, isso é verdade... _(Rony entra acompanhado de Hermione) _Mesmo assim nós vamos com você

Nós não vamos por obrigação ou nada do tipo, a gente vai porque nós queremos fazer isso (_Hermione completa e olha pra Harry)_ desculpa estar meio distante esses dias

_O moreno olha meio sem graça para a amiga, ele sabe que foi rude com ela_ – eu é que peço desculpas, Mione. Eu descontei a minha frustração em você

Não Harry, você está certo (_ela interrompe)_ as horcruxes são prioridade e depois... _(Ela fica pensativa)_ eu posso estar errada

_Harry e Gina olham curiosos pra ela _

Nem adianta (_Rony fala antes que alguém pergunte)_ ela não vai soltar nada enquanto não tiver certeza sabe-se lá de que

Isso não importa agora (_Hermione desconversa)_ você tem um plano? _(Ela pergunta para Harry)_

_Harry suspira_ – que tal esse. Voltamos no tempo, seguimos Voldemort quando ele sair da casa e descobrimos onde ele guardou a horcruxe?

Seria ótimo (_Hermione fala ironicamente)_ seria realmente ótimo se não houvesse a possibilidade de Voldemort ter aparatado da casa de Hepzibah, isso sem falar que não sabemos ao certo quando ele a matou. Considerando tudo isso, acho que temos que pensar num plano b

Você é a parte pensante do trio (_Rony fala dando um beijo rápido nos lábios da namorada)_ com certeza vai pensar em alguma coisa

Engraçadinho! (_ela fala, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela olha para o ruivo, Hermione sabe que provavelmente Harry quer ficar algum tempo a sós com Gina para se despedir, mas ela sabe também que irá arranjar uma boa encrenca se falar com o namorado usando estas palavras, então ela diz)_ eu tenho que pegar algumas coisas, tenho que passar na biblioteca também. Você vem comigo Rony?

Tudo bem (_ele fala ainda sem entender porque precisam ir à biblioteca. Mas em se tratando de Hermione, isso é perfeitamente normal)_ vocês não vem? (_ele pergunta para o amigo e a irmã)_

Não (_Harry fala)_ vou ficar aqui mais um pouco

Com a Gina? – _Rony fala finalmente percebendo a manobra da namorada, mas Hermione o toma pela mão e o leva da sala precisa._

_Gina e Harry ficam sozinhos, nenhum dos dois fala nada por alguns minutos. Harry fica pensando no tempo que vai ficar longe da amada e nas saudades que vai sentir, mas ao mesmo tempo ele está feliz em saber que a sua ruiva ficará em segurança. Gina por sua vez pensa em uma certa conversa que teve com a diretora não muito tempo atrás..._

_A ruiva finalmente quebra o silêncio_ – vou sentir sua falta...

Eu também vou sentir a sua (_Harry fala enquanto a abraça)_ mas você sabe que é preciso

É, eu sei_... (ela fala aconchegando-se nos braços do amado)_ quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?

Não sei (_Harry fala com um suspiro)_ não dá pra saber, nós sabemos mais ou menos a época que Voldemort fez a horcruxe, mas não sabemos a data certa. Talvez demore vários dias... Ou semanas

É... (_Gina fala resignada) _acho que vou ter que me acostumar a ficar um tempo longe de você. Não que vá ser fácil, é claro...

Eu também tenho que me acostumar a ficar longe de você, ruiva (_Harry fala)_ mas ao menos temos até meia noite

Até meia noite... – _Gina sussurra e suas palavras se perdem quando seus lábios se tocam_

_Harry saboreia os lábios dela como se fossem morangos maduros e suculentos, ele morde delicadamente o lábio inferior da sua ruiva enquanto suas mãos trazem o corpo de Gina para mais perto ainda se é que isso é possível_

Alguém está começando a ficar animadinho... – _Gina fala ao sentir a excitação do amado_

Alguém sempre está animadinho quando se trata de você, ruiva – _Harry fala enquanto começa a desabotoar os botões da capa da namorada de forma rápida e até mesmo meio desajeitada. Em sua mente ele pensava em fazer isso calmamente aproveitando cada minuto, mas é impossível se conter ao ter a sua ruiva tão próxima e sem saber quando será a próxima vez que estarão assim. E Gina, é claro, não colabora muito com o seu autocontrole, a ruiva o beija ferozmente enquanto o ajuda a tirar as próprias vestes_

Quem é que está animadinha? – _ele fala contendo o riso_

Cala boca e me beija! – _Gina fala sorrindo_

Não precisa pedir duas vezes... – _Harry fala capturando novamente seus lábios_

_O casal se perde no turbilhão de emoções e sensações como sempre acontece toda vez que se tocam..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Narcisa respira fundo e olha para o filho. Ela sabe o que tem que ser feito, mas isso não faz com que não tenha receio. A senhora loira está tão absorta em seus pensamentos que mal sente quando alguém toca em seu ombro_

Pronta? _– Severo Snape pergunta_

Na verdade não (_ela fala desanimada)_ mas isso tem que ser feito, não é mesmo?

Você sabe que sim (_ele diz de forma séria)_ se o Draco ficar muito mais tempo desacordado pode ser que ele não acorde

Eu sei, eu sei... -_ Narcisa fala desanimada. Ela sabe que não pode mais fugir e por mais que ele vá sofrer, Narcisa sabe que Draco deve acordar _

_E é isso que deve acontecer nos próximos minutos_

_Minutos que a senhora loira sente como se fossem horas, mil coisas passam pela sua cabeça. __**E se ele não acordar?**__ Por um momento Narcisa se arrepende de ter deixado o filho tanto tempo inconsciente _

_Severo Snape coloca a mão em seu ombro_ – você fez o que achava certo (_ele fala num tom conciliador)_

Você não devia usar legitimência comigo – _ela retruca aborrecida_

Não preciso disso pra saber o que você está pensando agora, Narcisa _(Severo fala)_ eu sinto a sua apreensão no ar

Ah Severo, é tão difícil (_ela fala sem esconder as lágrimas)_ eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo e ainda tenho

_O ex-mestre de poções apenas ouve e não fala nada, ele sabe que o temor da mulher a sua frente não é totalmente infundado. _

Você quer que eu faça isso? – _ele finalmente fala_

_Narcisa olha pra ele e suspira_ – não... Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer (_então_ _ela respira fundo e murmura o feitiço)_

_Draco Malfoy abre os olhos lentamente..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Demorei, mas finalmente o capítulo chegou! Será que ouvi os fogos de artifício e os gritos de "aleluia"? Ou será que não tem ninguém por aqui? Tomara que tenha pois desconfio que as mosquinhas que estão rondando a fic não devem saber ler...

Falando sério agora, desculpem a demora, mas sabem como é, férias... Viagem... Praia... Descansar um pouquinho que ninguém é de ferro, né. Espero que todos vocês também estejam curtindo férias merecidas e que ninguém tenha desistido de mim por causa da demora. Como eu já falei antes, eu demoro mas não deixo de postar, mesmo estando quase em depressão profunda por causa do número reduzido de reviews, eu continuo postando (momento melodramático da autora, sorry)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, muito obrigada a quem está lendo e lembrem-se. O botãozinho das reviews não dá choque, não tem doença contagiosa e faz quem escreve muito feliz

Bjos a todos


	35. Chapter 35

_De volta à sala precisa_

_Harry termina de abotoar a sua capa, falta pouco tempo para a meia noite e ele deve partir. Ele olha para Gina, estranhamente a raiva que ela sentiu quando soube que não poderia acompanhá-los nesta jornada durou menos do que ele esperava. Sinceramente, Harry esperava que a ruiva fosse causar mais problemas por não poder ir. Mas depois que ela conversou com Minerva, Gina não tocou mais neste assunto. __**O que será que a diretora falou pra ela?**__ Ele não pode deixar de se perguntar_

No que você está pensando? – _Gina indaga ao notar que ele está calado_

Na saudade que vou sentir de você (_Harry fala decidindo não tocar no fato dela não poder ir)_ estou seriamente tentado em soltar uma azaração ou duas no Tom pra acabar logo com isso e voltar logo pra cá

Não faça isso! (_Gina fala meio apreensiva)_ Você sabe que não pode alterar o futuro

Eu sei (_Harry suspira)_ mas seria mais fácil

Não dá pra prever, Harry. (_Gina argumenta)_ Talvez ficasse até mais difícil ainda, talvez ele matasse outra pessoa, talvez descobrisse que alguma coisa assim foi feita, são tantas as possibilidades...

Eu sei, ruiva (_Harry fala e lhe dá um selinho)_ eu não vou fazer nada errado, mas que seria um jeito de estar logo de volta, isso seria

Não dá pra saber Harry, pode ser que as coisas ficassem ainda mais complicadas. Pode ser que eu nem tivesse nascido, ou talvez você. Melhor deixar tudo como está (_ela o abraça)_ eu juro que vou ser uma boa menina e te esperar bem comportada (_ela rola os olhos e dá um sorrisinho maroto)_ isso se não tiver nenhum passeio pra Hogsmeade e ninguém me convidar...

Ruiva, se comporte! – _Harry interrompe sem se conter_

Estou brincando, seu bobo! _(Gina fala as gargalhadas)_ Eu te amo e juro que só vou a Hogsmeade com você até o fim dos meus dias... (_ela fica pensativa por um momento)_ Sabe, eu andei pensando...

Em que? – _Harry fala curioso_

Naquela sua idéia de ver qual a posição da escola para alunas casadas... (_a ruiva sorri ao ver o semblante de Harry e lhe dá um selinho)_ Você deve ir agora, já é quase meia noite

Você está falando sério, ruiva? (_Harry fala ainda meio tonto)_ Eu... Você... A gente...

Eu disse que estou pensando, (_ela fala enquanto termina de abotoar a sua capa)_ não é algo pra ser decidido agora, até porque você ainda tem um bruxo muito mau pra botar pra correr

_Harry beija a namorada apaixonadamente e se prepara para sua missão. Ele tem certeza que neste momento seria capaz de acabar com Voldemort sem varinha apenas para ter o que o futuro lhe reservava ao lado de Gina_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Draco Malfoy abre os olhos. Por um momento só o que ele vê é uma nevoa branca que aos poucos vai tomando forma de uma mulher loira_

Mãe... – _Ele balbucia e se espanta ao ouvir o som da própria voz. É como se ele não a usasse há muito tempo_

_Então as lembranças começam a surgir. Sua fraqueza perante a missão que o Lorde lhe confiou... Snape matando Dumbledore... A ira do Lorde, os castigos terríveis infringidos pelos comensais... Seu pai..._

_Ele ainda não acredita no que aconteceu, não acredita que foi tão fraco e principalmente não acredita que cogitou seriamente aceitar a proposta que Alvo Dumbledore lhe fez. Como se alguém pudesse deter o Lorde das Trevas, como se ele fosse deixar barato este tipo de traição... As marcas em seu corpo lhe confirmaram isso_

_Draco olha para a mãe. Por um momento, ele gostaria de ser apenas um menino que machucou os joelhos voando alto demais em sua vassoura de brinquedo, um menino que não sabia ainda que existem no mundo pessoas capazes de torturar e matar e que uma delas é seu próprio pai..._

_Narcisa olha a fisionomia do filho. Ela conhece Draco mais do que qualquer um e ela sabe perfeitamente o que passa em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Ela abraça o filho, e o frio e arrogante Draco Malfoy chora como uma criança nos braços de sua mãe..._

XXXXX

_Na Torre de Astronomia_

_Harry chega e vê que seus amigos já estão lá. Faltam poucos minutos para a meia noite. Ele trás a sua capa da invisibilidade e o mapa dos marotos, além do vira-tempo que utilizarão._

_Hermione, prática como sempre, fala_ – Como nós vamos para uma época em que não existíamos, temos que dar um jeito de sair do castelo sem que ninguém nos veja. Você trouxe a sua capa, Harry?

_O moreno assente e ela continua_ – pelos meus cálculos, como cada volta equivale há um ano e pressupondo que Tom Riddle trabalhou na Borgin & Burkes logo depois que saiu de Hogwarts umas cinquenta voltas devem dar

Prontos? – _Harry pergunta_

_Tanto Hermione quanto Rony confirmam com a cabeça, o trio coloca o vira-tempo em volta do pescoço e Harry gira a ampulheta_

XXXX

_Ao quase ao mesmo tempo..._

_Gina caminha pelos corredores. Ela está meio sem jeito de fazer o que vai fazer, mas a ruiva prometeu que o faria assim que Harry partisse. Ela está nervosa e tem consciência disso. Ela apressa o passo, é algo muito difícil o que ela vai tentar fazer e sinceramente a ruiva não sabe se tem essa capacidade toda_

_Ela respira fundo enquanto bate nos aposentos da diretora_

XXXXX

_Na sala de astronomia_

_O trio olha ao redor. Não há nenhum indício que eles voltaram tanto tempo, a não ser o céu nublado, diferente do seu estrelado que eles deixaram neste mesmo local há alguns segundos atrás. Harry sente seu coração acelerado e ele sabe que o de seus amigos deve estar do mesmo jeito_

Não temos tempo a perder _(Hermione_ _tira o moreno do devaneio)_ onde está a sua capa?

_Harry pega capa da invisibilidade e o__s três entram embaixo dela não sem alguma dificuldade, afinal ninguém mais tem onze anos e uns bons centímetros foram acrescentados a cada um. Quem passasse pelo corredor agora veria o estranho fenômeno de três pares de pernas sem corpo indo em direção à saída do castelo_

_Mas por sorte ninguém aparece e eles podem se despir da capa ao chegar aos jardins _

E agora? _– Rony pergunta_

Vamos aparatar quando chegarmos ao portão _(Harry fala e olha para o ruivo)_ você acha que consegue?

_Rony balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – melhorei muito desde a última vez

Então vamos _(Hermione interrompe a conversa)_ todos estão dormindo, mas não podemos arriscar

_Nem bem ela fala estas palavras os três ouvem uma voz conhecida ao longe_

Ei vocês! O que estão fazendo fora da cama há essa hora?

_Eles se viram ao ouvir o som_

E só o Hagrid... – _Harry fala aliviado_

Harry, acorda! _(Hermione o chama para a realidade)_ É o Hagrid do passado, que não faz idéia de quem você é!

E agora? O que a gente faz? – _Rony pergunta exasperado, se eles forem pegos as coisas podem se complicar. Ele olha para a namorada e vê que ela está em um de seus poucos momentos em que não tem nenhuma idéia_

_Harry vem em seu socorro_. – Na falta de uma idéia melhor, a gente corre! (_ele diz e precipita-se em direção a saída sendo seguido pelo casal)_

_Eles cruzam o portão ainda ouvindo os gritos de Hagrid_

Não podemos perder tempo _(Harry fala ainda ofegante)_ vamos aparatar

Calma, Harry (_Hermione retruca)_ se a gente aparatar sem mais nem menos...

Entendi _(Harry fala)_ vamos nos concentrar então... Na entrada da Travessa, ok

_Eles se concentram e aparatam_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso nos aposentos privados de Minerva McGonagall_

_Gina olha pela janela. Ela evita encarar a professora, Gina não gosta de admitir, mas está com um pouco de receio. Ela não se sente tão poderosa como as pessoas dizem que ela é._

Você não precisa fazer, se não quiser _(Minerva fala adivinhando seus pensamentos)_. Eu só achei que seria uma boa oportunidade de verificarmos até onde vai o seu vínculo com o Harry

Eu quero! _(Gina apressa-se em dizer, ela abaixa a cabeça)_ Eu... Eu só não sei se sou capaz

_Minerva esboça um sorriso de compreensão_ – Gina... Eu sei que tudo isso é uma situação nova pra você. É normal sentir medo e a decisão é sua, você deve decidir se vai se submeter a ele ou enfrentá-lo. Se eu não confiasse em seu poder nunca teria proposto isso...

Tudo bem... _(Gina fala respirando fundo)_ quando?

Quando você estiver pronta _– Minerva fala_

O que eu tenho que fazer? – _a ruiva pergunta_

Você deve se deitar e se concentrar no Harry (_a diretora explica) _esqueça que eu estou aqui, esqueça que está na escola... Se concentre apenas nele, se você estiver pronta o resto fluirá

_Gina então se prepara para aquele que será o seu primeiro teste a respeito de seus poderes de sétima filha..._

XXXXX

_Na Travessa do Tranco_

_O trio está na entrada da Travessa, felizmente todos aparataram sem problemas_

Prontos? _– Harry fala se preparando para entrar_

Ainda não, Harry _(Hermione fala retirando três frascos da sua mochila)_ eu não acho legal a gente entrar aqui com nossa aparência normal. Três jovens perambulando pela Travessa iriam chamar uma atenção desnecessária

_Eles olham para Hermione. Como sempre, a garota tem razão_

Como vamos fazer então? _– Harry pergunta_

Talvez uma capa cobrindo o rosto _– Rony completa_

Não _(Hermione fala enquanto mexe nas suas vestes) _eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Na verdade eu já havia pensado nela quando viemos aqui, mas acabei não falando porque estava com a cabeça em outro lugar nestes últimos dias

E como estava! (_Rony fala, mas se cala ao ver o olhar da namorada. Ele desconversa)_ O que você tem aí?

Poção polissuco (_ela fala)_ naquele dia, eu peguei umas lembrancinhas de uns tipos estranhos que estavam na travessa, assim a gente passa despercebido.

Genial, Mione! – _Harry não pode deixar de comentar enquanto se prepara para tomar a poção _

Aqui não _(Hermione fala)_ vamos para outro lugar

_Eles seguem a morena e acabam parando em uma espécie de galpão abandonado. Harry e Rony olham pra ela sem entender. _

_Hermione explica – _Isso aqui foi inaugurado no final da década de setenta, eu perguntei ao guarda naquele dia que estivemos aqui na Travessa e ele disse que o local esteve abandonado por quase um século antes do Gringotes realizar a reforma, então a gente pode ficar aqui sem problemas

_Rony não se contém e dá um beijo na garota, mesmo com a cabeça em outro lugar nos últimos dias a morena pensou em tudo_

_Eles entram no local após terem certeza que não foram vistos_

Prontos? _– Hermione pergunta_

_Os rapazes assentem com a cabeça e eles tomam a poção, e mesmo tendo a certeza que não há mais ninguém Harry tem a sensação que alguém os observa..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Finalmente postando, desculpem a demora. Eu tinha planos de atualizar mais cedo, mas tive uns probleminhas no trabalho e isso tirou um pouco o meu ânimo. Eu sei que não deveria deixar isso me influenciar, mas infelizmente as pessoas não são divididas em partes, né. Infelizmente o que acontece na vida real acaba influenciando a inspiração. Mas bola pra frente que ficar chateada não adianta! O capítulo está aí e e já comecei o próximo.

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e um agradecimento especial àqueles que deixam uma palavrinha. Só pra constar, quem não tem conta no fanfiction também pode deixar seu comentário, ok.

Bjos e até o próximo!


	36. Chapter 36

_Um pouco antes, em Hogwarts, ou seria melhor dizer em alguns anos no futuro?_

_Gina faz como a diretora lhe ensinou. Ela respira fundo, fecha os olhos e se concentra tendo a imagem de Harry em sua mente. Neste momento ela não se preocupa se vai ou não conseguir, ela não se lembra que possui uma magia poderosa graças a seus poderes de sétima filha. A única coisa que importa neste momento é a conexão que possui com Harry Potter, uma conexão de almas_

_Ela passa a ver várias imagens de seu amado. Quando ele ainda era um menino, na estação... Na câmara secreta, após salvá-la... Com Rony e Hermione... O primeiro beijo..._

_Ela mal se dá conta do momento em que se sente flutuando, Gina olha para baixo e vê uma fina linha prateada saindo de seu corpo inerte _

_Por um momento ela fica temerosa, mas seu medo dura pouco. Ela sabe que deve tentar encontrar Harry_

_Ela se concentra e deixa sua alma falar mais alto, em pouco tempo sente que está flutuando cada vez mais longe de seu corpo. Então tudo fica escuro e de repente uma luz branca muito rápida age como se a estivesse puxando. Quando ela se dá conta, vê Harry a sua frente..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Severo Snape está sozinho. Ele deixou Draco e Narcisa a sós, ele sabe que o rapaz precisa de um tempo para se recuperar e a melhor pessoa para ele ter a seu lado é a sua mãe. Principalmente porque serão poucos os momentos que Draco e Narcisa ficarão juntos de agora em diante. Snape sabe que não é seguro que Draco permaneça com ele, Lucio ainda não superou o fato do filho ter falhado na tarefa que o Lorde lhe deu_

_Severo Snape conhece Lucio Malfoy melhor do que ninguém. Ele sabe que o bruxo ainda se ressente com o filho e que ele é capaz de tudo. Snape sabe que a única coisa que o deteria seria uma ordem direta de Voldemort, mas Snape sabe também que esta ordem nunca virá _

_**Sim... Draco precisa partir. **__Ele pensa com seus botões.__** Ele precisa ir para o único lugar onde ficará seguro**_

XXXXX

_De volta à Travessa do Tranco_

_Harry acabou de tomar a poção. Ele se prepara para a transformação dolorosa, mas estranhamente ele se sente bem, ele sente no ar um perfume, o perfume de sua amada. É como se Gina estivesse com ele naquele instante. __**Você está sempre na minha cabeça e no meu coração, ruiva...**__ O menino que sobreviveu fala para si mesmo_

_Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se transforma, em outra época e em outro local uma voz feminina chama por Gina._

XXXXX

_Hogwarts_

_Gina se sente estranha, ela não sente mais a presença de Harry com tanta intensidade. Neste momento ela se dá conta que está de volta a Hogwarts, aos aposentos privados da diretora especificamente._

Harry... – _Gina balbucia ainda meio tonta. Ela olha para a diretora, não estava nos seus planos retornar assim tão rápido_

Foi preciso, Gina _(Minerva adivinha seus pensamentos)_ esse tipo de viagem é algo muito cansativo, principalmente quando acontece em outra época (_ela sorri)_ confesso que pensei que você não fosse conseguir

Foi incrível! _(Gina fala mais para si mesma)_ Num minuto eu estava deitada, no outro eu via meu corpo e então...

_Minerva sorri_ – então você estava ao lado de Harry, as almas se procuram (_ela olha para Gina que não entendeu muito bem)_ a sua alma estava livre do seu corpo, então ela tende a procurar o seu destino que é ao lado da alma de Harry. Não importa em que lugar do tempo ou do espaço a alma dele está

Mas eu voltei... – _Gina questiona_

Sim... _(Minerva continua explicando)_ você voltou, pois ainda está ligada a seu corpo. Você está viva, então não pode se afastar da sua parte física por muito tempo

_Gina fica incapaz de falar por um momento, ela nunca pensou que a sua magia de sétima filha pudesse chegar a tanto. Minerva sorri_ – isso é apenas o começo, Gina. Você pode fazer coisas incríveis (_ela fica séria de repente)_ não me admira que Voldemort queira tanto dominar você... Desculpa dizer isso dessa forma (_a diretora fala ao perceber o arrepio que passa pela ruiva)_, mas não posso mascarar a realidade. Você tem uma luta árdua pela frente, talvez até mais difícil que a do Harry... Mas você é forte Gina, mais forte que pensa

Você deve descansar agora... (_a diretora fala enquanto a acompanha até a porta)_ Ah! Antes que me esqueça. Não tente fazer isso sozinha, você ainda não está preparada e não conseguir voltar para seu corpo é a pior coisa que pode acontecer

XXXXX

_De volta ao passado_

Harry... Harry! – _Hermione chama repetidamente. O menino que sobreviveu parece estar em outra dimensão_

Como? _– Harry fala ainda sentindo um ligeiro torpor_

Você está bem? (_Hermione pergunta preocupada)_ Parece que você está longe

Está tudo bem, não se preocupe – _Harry desconversa. Ia ser estranho explicar que ele sentiu intensamente a presença de Gina_

_Harry olha para os amigos que possuem uma aparência estranha. Bizarra, seria a palavra certa. Rony diminuiu cerca de 30 centímetros e seu cabelo ruivo está preto e sujo, ele possui também uma grande verruga no queixo, ao passo que Hermione aumentou alguns centímetros consideráveis, está magra como um palito e com cabelos loiros desbotados e olhos amarelados_

Vocês deviam se ver _(Harry fala, divertido)_ estão horríveis!

Como se você estivesse lindo! (_Rony fala analisando o amigo. Harry deve ter praticamente dobrado de peso está calvo e com uma cicatriz que vai do seu olho esquerdo até perto do queixo)_ eu prefiro a sua cicatriz anterior (_ele fala)_ se a Gina te ver assim ela termina o namoro na hora

Vamos agora _(Hermione interrompe)_ o efeito da poção só dura uma hora

Você não tem mais? – _Rony pergunta_

Tenho, mas a gente não pode usar tudo de uma vez (_ela esclarece e logo volta a seu plano)_ a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é ver se estamos realmente na época certa

Isso significa... _– Harry conclui_

Sim _(Hermione fala)_ vamos a Borgin & Burkes

XXXXX

_Já é dia claro quando o trio chega à porta da loja. Uma brisa fria sopra e Harry não pode conter um estremecimento, mas ele sabe que este estremecimento não se deu apenas por causa do vento, ele sente um bolo no estômago ao pensar que vai estar frente a frente com aquele que foi o responsável por tudo de horrível que lhe aconteceu na vida_

Vai dar tudo certo, Harry – _Hermione toca seu ombro de forma amigável enquanto tira algo das vestes_

O que mais você tem aí? _(Rony fala de forma irônica)_ Daqui a pouco você tira o Canino do bolso, ou talvez um hipogrifo

Engraçadinho... _(Hermione fala com um suspiro)_ Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas, caso você não saiba (_ela pega o objeto e entrega a Harry e ele vê que é o objeto que comprou na mesma loja para onde estão indo)_ eu achei que a gente deveria ter uma justificativa para ficar algum tempo na loja e fazer perguntas. Um objeto valioso vendido por um preço baixo é algo que sempre solta a língua de um vendedor

Às vezes ela me dá medo... _– Rony cochicha para o amigo perante o olhar vitorioso da namorada_

Vamos lá _(Hermione se prepara para sair)_ ah! Só mais uma coisa. A gente tem que andar por aqui como se passear pela Travessa do Tranco fosse algo normal, se a gente agir como se não conhecesse o lugar vai acabar chamando atenção do mesmo jeito

_Eles se entreolham e seguem rumo a Burgin & Burkes_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Severo Snape espera por Narcisa. Ele sabe que não há tempo a perder. Se o Lorde o chamar e porventura perguntar por Draco não é seguro Snape mentir sobre seu estado. O loiro precisa partir o quanto antes_

_Neste momento Narcisa sai, a sua expressão é de cansaço, mas também de alívio._

Como ele está? – _o ex mestre de poções pergunta_

Mais calmo agora _(Narcisa suspira)_ eu consegui fazer com que ele comesse um pouco. Meu filho está se sentindo fraco e culpado, mas ele vai superar. Ele é mais forte do que pensa

Ótimo (_Snape fala)_ ele terá que ser mais forte ainda quando partir

Vai ser mesmo necessário? – _a loira pergunta. Ela ainda não está totalmente convencida que isso vai ser o melhor para o filho_

_Snape olha sério pra Narcisa_ – Você sabe que sim. É o único lugar onde ele ficará em segurança

Mas você tem certeza que ele estará em segurança realmente? (_a loira fala com um ar de quem não acredita muito)_ Não me parece que exista um lugar especialmente seguro para meu filho

É seguro, eu garanto _(Snape fala como se sua mente estivesse longe)_ foi uma promessa...

XXXXX

_De volta à Travessa do Tranco_

_O trio maravilha entra na loja. Harry procura com os olhos por Tom Riddle, no entanto, não há sinal dele._

Desejam algo? (_o dono da loja pergunta)_ Comprar algo? Um presente pra essa bela senhora? (_ele fala se dirigindo a Hermione que dá um olhar furioso a Rony para impedir que ele caia na gargalhada)_

Na verdade nós viemos vender – _Hermione toma a palavra antes que um dos seus dois amigos coloquem seu plano a perder. Ela olha para Harry que tira o objeto do bolso_

_O homem pega o objeto e fica analisando por alguns segundos_ – hummm... (_ele fala)_ sem dúvida um objeto interessante, mas não sei se realmente possui muito valor...

_Harry olha revoltado para o homem a sua frente. Ele pagou muitos galeões pelo objeto naquele mesmo local no futuro e o vendedor lhe disse que era valiosíssimo, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que importa é descobrir se Tom Riddle trabalha lá_

Desculpe-me senhor, mas há alguns dias encontrei seu empregado e mostrei a jóia e ele disse que ela era muito valiosa – _Hermione fala jogando a isca_

Ah sim... (_ele fala)_ o jovem Tom... A senhora me desculpe, mas talvez ele não saiba ainda fazer certas avaliações. Eu lhe asseguro que esta jóia não vale mais que um ou dois galeões

E onde ele está agora? O Tom? _– Harry não se contém e pergunta_

Ele disse que precisava sair (_o dono da loja responde)_ é um garoto estranho, mas muito jeitoso com as freguesas (_ele fala sorrindo)_ mas vamos ao negócio

_Antes que Harry, fale Hermione intervém_ – nós gostaríamos de pensar um pouco mais. É uma jóia de família

Entendo, e caso resolvam vender tenho certeza que poderemos chegar a um valor que satisfaça a todos nós – _o dono da loja fala e trio se retira_

XXXXX

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_Gina tenta estudar, mas não consegue. A sua mente se perde tanto na saudade de seu amado quanto na experiência incrível que vivenciou_

_Minerva lhe aconselhou a manter essa experiência em segredo por enquanto, até mesmo de Harry. É melhor que ninguém saiba de todo seu potencial. Ela falou e embora Gina não se sinta bem escondendo isso do namorado, ela entende que tudo isso faz parte de todo seu treinamento. Pelo que a diretora lhe disse apenas as sétimas filhas sabem realmente de todo o seu potencial, as outras pessoas sabem apenas o que as mesmas lhe permitem saber. É preciso que seja assim Gina. Foi o que McGonagall lhe disse e mesmo achando estranho Gina respeitou_

_**Foi uma experiência e tanto!**__ Ela fala para si mesma com um sorriso bobo na face. Uma ligação de almas, foi o que Minerva lhe disse... Gina sempre soube que seu amor por Harry era algo intenso, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que pudesse ser assim. Um amor que rompe as barreiras do tempo e do espaço...__** Será que se eu não fosse uma sétima filha seria assim? **__Ela não pode deixar de questionar. Mas Gina tem certeza que independente de ser ou não uma sétima filha, ela iria a qualquer lugar e faria qualquer sacrifício pelo seu amado_

XXXXX

_Travessa do Tranco_

_Eles saíram da loja há alguns minutos. Harry sente seu coração batendo descompassadamente. Ele está tão perto do seu maior inimigo, tão perto e com uma vantagem, Harry sabe quem ele é e Tom não. Tão perto e de mãos atadas... A carta de Dumbledore não sai de sua cabeça... Você não pode modificar o passado_

Bem... _(Hermione interrompe os pensamentos do menino que sobreviveu)_ já sabemos que estamos na época certa agora é só esperar o Tom agir e tentar descobrir onde ele escondeu a taça

Por quanto tempo? – _Rony fala_

Isso eu não sei (_a namorada responde)_ não tem como saber. Só o que podemos fazer é esperar...

XXXXX

_E é isso que eles fazem, os dias passam e logo se transformam em semanas. O trio se reveza vigiando a loja e nada de Tom Riddle agir, os ânimos vão ficando exaltados, a sensação de tempo perdido se acentua e o trio procura cada qual a sua maneira lidar com a frustração. Hermione lê tudo que lhe cai em suas mãos. A morena está, digamos, sabendo mais sobre arte das trevas que qualquer garota da sua idade. No início ela se sentiu apreensiva por realizar esse tipo de leitura, mas acabou se convencendo sob a lógica que é preciso conhecer o inimigo a fundo. Harry pratica o que aprendeu com Remo Lupin, ele passa seu tempo livre treinando oclumencia e duelos. Não que ele esteja precisando, ele faz isso para conter a sua vontade de ir a loja ver Tom Riddle de perto, o que segundo Hermione poderia chamar atenção pra eles, e também pra tentar conter as suas saudades de Gina_

_Para Rony, a espera parece ser ainda mais angustiante. Não que ele esperasse que as coisas fossem rápidas e fáceis, mas a falta de algo concreto faz com que o ruivo não fique em seus melhores dias. Eles se revezam para vigiar Tom Riddle de longe, pois ninguém sabe até que ponto ele já é um bom legitimente, mas na maior parte do tempo isso não dá em nada, o que faz com que o ruivo fique cada vez mais entediado e isso acaba gerando constantes desentendimentos entre ele e Hermione_

_Harry procura não se meter. Ele já está se sentindo culpado o suficiente por ter trazido Rony e Hermione com ele, não que eles estejam correndo algum perigo iminente, exceto o de talvez morrer de tédio_

Dá pra você parar de andar de um lado para o outro, Rony? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Eu estou tentando ler

Ah é, senhora sabe tudo! (_Rony fala mais exasperado_ _ainda)_ Será que você trouxe algum livro que explica o que estamos fazendo aqui? Porque procurar horcruxes com certeza não é!

_Hermione tenta dizer algo, mas o ruivo não deixa_ – a gente só espera, vigia e nada! Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou de saco cheio!

_Ele se levanta e sai do esconderijo_

_Hermione tenta ir atrás, mas Harry a impede_ – deixa, Mione. Ele precisa de um tempo pra se acalmar (_ele suspira)_ eu também estou entediado, a impressão que dá é que isso não está adiantando nada

Eu também Harry, mas não temos nada mais concreto. – _Hermione fala desanimada_

_Harry a abraça, ele sabe que a amiga ficou magoada com as palavras do ruivo_ – quando ele voltar, a gente pensa em alguma coisa, outra estratégia quem sabe...

_Mas as horas passam e Rony não volta..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Draco Malfoy está sozinho, mas isso para ele não o incomoda. Quando em sua vida ele não esteve sozinho? Sim, ele já se acostumou à sensação de solidão, sensação essa que persistia mesmo quando estava com seus colegas de Hogwarts ou mesmo com seus pais. A sua mãe era uma eventual exceção, mas mesmo assim nem sempre ele se sentiu a vontade para dividir com ela toda a angústia que passava em seu coração. Como dizer a Narcisa que ele se sentia mal com a missão que o Lorde lhe confiou ao invés de se sentir orgulhoso com a sua confiança? Como dizer que a sua aversão aos nascidos trouxas não chegava ao ponto de matar? Não que ele se importasse com o que lhes acontecia, mas definitivamente não agradava a ele a idéia de sair matando pessoas. _

_De repente ele se pega pensando que, se não fosse pela educação que recebeu em casa, talvez não se importasse tanto com essa história de sangue puro, talvez pudesse até mesmo ser amigo de Harry Potter e seus capachos. Não... Ele balança a cabeça para espantar a idéia. Não se importar com os sangues ruins poderia até ser, mas amigo de Harry Potter definitivamente não seria!_

_Ele sabe quem em breve terá que partir. Draco não se sente muito bem em saber que vai deixar sua mãe, mas ela foi irredutível e Draco sabe que ela tem razão, Lucius Malfoy nunca o perdoará por haver falhado na missão do Lorde e mais ainda não o perdoará por ter deixado que os louros da glória fossem todos dirigidos a Severo Snape. Draco sempre soube que, a despeito das relações cordiais entre seu pai e seu ex professor, sempre houve entre os dois uma velada competição pelas graças do Lorde. Resumindo em poucas palavras, Severo Snape e Lucius Malfoy nunca confiaram um no outro e ambos tinham certa razão pra isso, Draco acabou chegado a esta conclusão_

_Neste momento Narcisa e Severo entram no quarto. É chegada a hora e ele partirá para algum lugar que até o presente momento desconhece. Mas ele irá. Não que Draco esteja fugindo. Ele está apenas se recusando a aceitar um destino que lhe foi imposto desde o dia em que nasceu, a partir de agora ele fará seu próprio destino..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em Hogwarts_

_Gina tenta estudar, mas a tentativa é frustrada, sua mente teima em pensar apenas em uma pessoa. Ela nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta de Harry. Chega a causar dor física e isso faz com que ela perca um pouco a concentração. __**Isso não é bom, Gina.**__ Ela se recrimina mentalmente. A ruiva sabe que a falta de concentração deixa a sua mente aberta a Voldemort. Para a sorte da ruiva ele deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa e não anda tentando invadir sua mente nesses dias, mas isso não a tranquiliza em absoluto, se ele não está tentando invadir sua mente ele pode estar planejando algo muito pior _

_Ela está absorta em seus pensamentos quando ouve uma voz ligeiramente conhecida, Aletheia está a seu lado. Embora agora ela use trajes bruxos, a mulher continua com seu olhar tristonho – _distraída, Gina? (_ela fala sorrindo enquanto senta-se ao lado da ruiva)_

Eu estava pensando – _a ruiva responde_

No Harry, suponho _(Aletheia logo adivinha)_ eu conheço esse olhar. Você está sentindo falta dele

Sinto... (_Gina admite)_ mais falta do que gostaria. É horrível estar longe de quem a gente ama...

_A ruiva se cala abruptamente, ela já notou que esse assunto é doloroso para a mulher a sua frente_ – desculpe (_ela balbucia meio sem jeito)_

Não tem problema _(Aletheia levanta-se e olha pela janela)_ eu gosto daqui... Me transmite paz, uma paz que eu só encontrei no convento

Como era a vida lá? – _Gina pergunta num impulso_

Era uma vida simples _(Aletheia responde, sonhadora)_ acordamos as cinco para fazermos nossas orações, depois nós tomávamos café e íamos cuidar de nossos afazeres. Rezávamos, almoçávamos, voltávamos a nos ocupar... Rezávamos novamente, jantávamos e nos recolhíamos

_Gina escuta calada. Ela não consegue imaginar como alguém pode ser feliz assim_

_Aletheia sorri adivinhando o pensamento da amiga_ – parece terrível, eu sei. Mas acredite, não era. A paz que meu coração alcançou no convento eu não consegui em nenhum outro lugar (_ela suspira)_ mas agora eu sei que era uma paz falsa, que eu só vou encontrar realmente minha tranqüilidade quando essa história acabar. Eu não posso me fechar sabendo que o mundo bruxo está em guerra e que se o lado errado vencer o mundo trouxa vai ser seriamente afetado

E quando isso terminar? _(Gina pergunta)_ já sabe o que vai fazer?

_Aletheia balança a cabeça negativamente_ – ainda não pensei nisso direito. Se nosso lado ganhar eu vou decidir com calma ouvindo meu coração e se o outro lado for o vencedor (_ela suspira)_ bem, acho que terei mais com o que me preocupar, não é mesmo? (_ela olha pela janela)_ já é tarde... Vou deixar você descansar agora

_Mas antes que ela saia, Aletheia vê alguém caído no jardim..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo pronto! Eu sei que disse para algumas pessoas que postaria durante o carnaval, mas infelizmente não foi possível. Mesmo assim acho que desta vez consegui não enrolar tanto (eu não disse que não enrolei, eu disse que não enrolei tanto...)

Espero que tenham gostado, e espero sinceramente também que ninguém esteja pensando em me azarar por causa da forma que eu terminei o capítulo. Um pouquinho de curiosidade não faz mal a ninguem, não é mesmo? (esconde das azarações)

Eu esqueci de falar no capítulo passado, mas eu tenho um perfil no multiply onde eu coloco as fotos dos personagens. Quem quiser ver como eu imagino a Aletheia, o Adrian e a Barbara, o link está no meu perfil

Lembrete: se você quer fazer uma boa ação e não encontra nenhuma velhinha pra ajudar a atravessar a rua, deixar uma review para autora que vos pede encarecidamente também serve... (peguei pesado, sorry)

Bjos a todos


	37. Chapter 37

_De volta ao passado _

_A noite passa lentamente assim como a madrugada, o dia já está claro há algum tempo e Rony ainda não voltou. Hermione anda de um lado para outro e Harry apenas observa se sentindo, pra variar, um pouco culpado por haver metido os amigos nesta história que pelo jeito não vai dar em nada. E a culpa vai aumentando à medida que a manhã passa e o ruivo não dá nenhuma notícia_

Seu amigo é um trasgo! (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Eu fico me perguntando como fui me apaixonar por ele! Aquele idiota tinha que sair assim? Não passou por sua cabeça que eu ia me preocupar? E se algo tiver acontecido? E se ele tiver encontrado o Tom, ou alguém da Travessa, ou...

_Neste momento Rony chega. Ele está visivelmente eufórico e a única coisa que diz é –_ eu sei onde está a taça!

_Harry e Hermione olham estupefatos para o ruivo. De tudo que esperavam que ele dissesse ao retornar, definitivamente esta frase não estava entre as opções_

Como assim? (_a morena finalmente fala)_ Como você descobriu?

_Ele finalmente parece recuperar o fôlego e fala_ – eu vou contar o que aconteceu...

XXXXX

_Rony acabou de sair da Travessa do Tranco e anda sem rumo pelo beco diagonal. Ele sabe que Harry e Hermione devem estar preocupados e que logo o dia amanhecerá, mas sinceramente isso não o preocupa no momento. Sua cabeça está a mil a despeito de todo o tédio dos últimos dias, ele não gosta de ficar muito tempo sem nada pra fazer, isso faz com que pense demais e nem sempre isso é bom. Ele pensa na guerra iminente onde ele pode perder não apenas a vida, mas a vida de muitos que ama. Pensa em seu namoro com Hermione e na vontade que ele tem que ele se torne mais sério e quando chega neste ponto não há como não pensar que o namoro de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo já chegou neste patamar. __**Definitivamente você mudou, **__**Rony Weasley...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Se fosse em outra época Harry com certeza já estaria, se não morto, pelo menos seriamente ferido**_

_Ele permanece andando por algum tempo e percebe que o dia está amanhecendo e aos poucos as pessoas vão seguindo suas rotinas. __**Deve ser bom viver num mundo sem a ameaça de Voldemort. **__Ele pensa sentindo um arrepio.__** Se eles soubessem o que está por vir...**__ À medida que sua cabeça vai esfriando, Rony começa a achar que a sua atitude foi um pouco infantil, é verdade que as coisas não estão indo pra frente e é verdade também que ele está extremamente entediado com a falta de ação. Mas agora que ele pode refletir, Rony vê que exagerou. __**O Harry e a Hermione também devem estar entediados.**__ Ele pensa se sentindo meio culpado. __**E nem por isso ficam dando ataques nem sendo grosseiros comigo**_

_O ruivo sabe que o problema não é apenas o tédio. Com isso ele até saberia lidar, o que lhe aflige realmente é não saber como andam as coisas no seu mundo. É não saber se a sua família está bem. Sim, ele se preocupa com todos principalmente com Gina. Ele sabe que dentre todos os seus a irmã caçula é a que corre mais perigo, Rony sabe que Gina é ou será uma bruxa poderosa, mas até agora ele não conseguiu ver o fato como uma vantagem para a sua irmã. Ele evita falar sobre isso para não acrescentar mais uma preocupação às muitas que o amigo já tem. __**Como se isso fosse possível...**__ Rony pensa. Ele sabe que Gina está na mente de Harry o tempo todo, Rony já ouviu o menino que sobreviveu murmurar o nome dela várias vezes durante o sono... _

Você não olha por onde anda! – _uma voz o tira do devaneio, só então Rony percebe que acabou de dar um encontrão com um elfo e espalhou vários objetos pelo chão. Ele vê a criaturinha juntar os pacotes e murmurando desculpas o ajuda a pegá-los_

Ora deixe! (_a mesma voz feminina se faz ouvir)_ Elfos servem pra isso mesmo (_então ele vê que quem reclamou pelo encontrão foi uma mulher. Ela olha pra ele com desagrado)_ você devia andar com mais cuidado, meu jovem. Derrubou coisas valiosas, herança de família. Por sorte não há nada nos pacotes que pudesse ser quebrado

Desculpe mais uma vez... - _Rony fala sem jeito, principalmente porque ele nota a forma como a mulher olha pra ele agora. O olhar de desagrado não existe mais e ela o encara como se ele fosse um doce muito apetitoso _

Imagine... _(Ela fala agora de forma mais amável)_ talvez seja o destino... _(ela olha curiosa para o ruivo)_ você não é muito novo para estar por aqui? Não deveria estar na escola?

_Rony reza para não ficar vermelho enquanto fala_ – eu terminei o ano passado. Estou procurando emprego

Ah sei (_ela fala de forma compreensiva)_ o primeiro emprego... (_ela fica em silêncio por alguns instantes)_ na verdade eu não sei, por sorte nunca precisei trabalhar. Não nos apresentamos, eu sou Hepzibah, Hepzibah Smith... Você está bem? (_ela pergunta preocupada ao ver que Rony tem um violento acesso de tosse)_

Sim estou, desculpe (_ele fala enquanto pensa rápido. Quem diria que o destino lhe daria um presente como esse de mão beijada) _eu sou Rony... Ronald Granger (_ele fala rapidamente. Por algum motivo o ruivo achou que seria melhor não dar seu nome verdadeiro e o primeiro que veio a sua mente foi o sobrenome da namorada)_

Ronald Granger... (_Ela fala, analisando-o como um gato a um peixe no aquário)_ e o que você tem em mente, Ronald? Quer dizer... Eu sou uma pessoa influente (_ela olha para os lados e fala como se confidenciasse)_ sou descendente de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Eu posso lhe ajudar, sabe... Talvez lhe indique para uma colocação no ministério (_ela olha pra ele)_ eu gostei de você. Você me parece ser um rapaz decente. Você já tem algo em mente? Sobre o que gostaria de fazer?

Eu... Eu gosto de história, coisas antigas, sabe? Gostaria de trabalhar com isso... – _o ruivo fala sem conter um sorriso ao imaginar o quão orgulhosa Hermione ficaria de sua presença de espírito_

_Hepzibah sorri largamente_ – isso é muito bom! É raro as pessoas se interessarem por isso hoje em dia (_ela olha pra ele e fica pensativa por alguns segundos)_ eu estou indo a Burgin & Burkes se você puder me acompanhar depois podemos conversar. Eu sei muito sobre histórias antigas...

_Rony fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. É a chance que eles esperaram por tanto tempo e agora ele se encontra sozinho. Ele deve fazer algo, mas não sabe direito o que._

Ora, não fique assim! (_Hepzibah interpreta erroneamente seu silêncio)_ eu sei que essa loja tem uma reputação duvidosa, mas você pode achar coisas perfeitamente inocentes e interessantes se souber procurar. Vamos?

_O ruivo assente rapidamente com a cabeça e vê que ela espera que ele lhe dê o braço. Ora... Rony não tem cinco irmãos mais velhos sem ter aprendido uma coisa ou duas sobre garotas. E uma coisa que ele acabou aprendendo é que não importa a idade, mulheres gostam de ser bem tratadas. Então ele dá o braço a Hepzibah e eles se dirigem a loja_

Então, Ronald? _(Hepzibah mantém a conversa enquanto eles andam)_ Você já tem algo em vista?

Na verdade não (_ele balbucia)_ eu comecei a procurar há pouco tempo. Decidi passar algum tempo em casa antes de começar, mas agora estou procurando algo para fazer

_Neste momento eles chegam à loja e Rony não deixa de notar que ela parece muito à vontade lá _

_O ruivo fica um pouco afastado para não parecer muito curioso. Então ele finge observar os objetos expostos tomando cuidado pra não tocar em nada. Mesmo assim ele pode ouvir que Hepzibah e o dono da loja conversam sobre objetos que ele gostaria de comprar e ela não tem intenção de vender. Quando eles saem o homem sorri, mas dá pra notar que ele está chateado com a recusa_

_Rony sabe que deve tocar no assunto da taça, mas tem medo de colocar tudo a perder se o fizer. __**Pense Rony, pense! Você não pode desperdiçar uma oportunidade como essa. Quanto antes a gente tiver uma pista, mais rápido iremos voltar para o nosso tempo. Agora você tem a oportunidade que queria**_

_Mas a sorte conspira a seu favor e a mulher a seu lado puxa assunto novamente_ – percebi que você ficou interessado nos objetos

_Rony sorri_ – eu gosto de antiguidades (_ele fala mentindo descaradamente ainda abismado com sua cara de pau, mas ele vai agarrar essa chance com unhas e dentes)_ eu sempre ficava impressionado com os objetos de Hogwarts, principalmente os que eram relacionados aos fundadores

_Ela fica um tempo olhando pra ele como se estivesse decidindo algo. Então ela fala num tom confidencial_ – eu não costumo falar sobre isso, sabe, não gosto de me gabar... (_ela sorri ao ver que o ruivo olha curioso)_ eu sou descendente direta de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts

_O ruivo esconde a custo um sorriso. Hepzibah é exatamente como Harry a descreveu, pelo que viu nas memórias de Dumbledore. Um pouco arrogante a respeito de sua origem. Ela nem percebeu que é a segunda vez que cita a sua ascendência. __**Isso foi a sua ruína.**__ O ruivo pensa tristemente_

Não diga... _– Rony fala na falta de melhores palavras_

Sim (_ela fala sem conter o sorriso)_ sou descendente direta de Helga Lufa-Lufa (_ela olha pra ele)_ você não deve estar acreditando (_ela suspira)_ já estou acostumada com isso, mas eu tenho como provar (_ela o analisa novamente)_ você parece ser um rapaz decente. Acho que posso confiar em você. Gostaria de ver algo?

_Rony sente a sua respiração ficar pesada. Ele não acredita que ficou entediado saiu andando pelo Beco Diagonal a esmo e acabou trombando com Hepzibah Smith e que ela do nada está lhe oferecendo pra mostrar o que ele pensa que ela vai mostrar. __**É sorte demais! **__Ele pensa_

Então? (_ela o tira do devaneio)_ Gostaria de ver?

_Ele fica em silêncio por um minuto. Hepzibah insiste_ – Ora, vamos! Sua procura pode esperar mais um pouco. Você tomaria uma xícara de chá comigo e depois eu lhe mostro meus objetos valiosos

_Rony sorri e fala – _Sim, eu gostaria. Minha procura pode esperar...

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais, ou melhor, ao passado, quer dizer... Bem, vocês entenderam!_

_Harry e Hermione olham para Rony sem acreditar na coincidência. Harry abre seu maior sorriso enquanto pergunta_ – e aí, o que mais aconteceu?

Bem... _(Rony sorri) _aí nós tomamos uma xícara de chá, ela ficou a manhã inteira falando de seus antepassados famosos e depois me mostrou a taça (_ele sorri novamente, mas o sorriso logo morre ao ver que Hermione o olha com cara de poucos amigos)_ O que foi Mione? Você não ficou feliz por saber que eu descobri onde está a taça?

Eu não acredito que você arrastou asa pra essa daí! (_ela fala de forma exasperada)_ E a gente aqui morrendo de preocupação!

_O moreno e o ruivo olham pra ela sem acreditar, Rony descobriu onde está a horcruxe e a reação de Hermione é... Ciúmes?_

Mione... (_o ruivo fala com o maior cuidado possível, ele sabe que não é bom brincar com uma mulher ciumenta. Elas tendem a ficar meio irracionais)_ nós estamos aqui há dias e não conseguimos nenhuma pista, então eu saio pra dar uma volta e literalmente tropeço na mulher e ela resolve me achar interessante... O que você queria que eu fizesse? Não dava pra perder a oportunidade! Depois, foi apenas uma xícara de chá ou duas. Eu não a pedi em casamento!

_Hermione olha meio sem jeito pela sua reação descompassada_ – você jura que foi só isso?

_O ruivo fica meio sem graça_ – bem, eu tive que dizer que passaria por lá qualquer outro dia... Calma Mione (_ele completa rapidamente)_ é lógico que eu não pretendo fazer isso, mas eu tinha que dar corda pra ela me mostrar a taça, não é mesmo?

_Harry assiste a tudo sem saber se intervém na discussão ou se cai na gargalhada. Quem diria que a sempre racional Hermione Granger teria uma crise de ciúmes tão inusitada? Então ele resolve voltar ao foco para o que realmente interessa e se dirige ao amigo._

Você disse que viu a taça na casa da Hepzibah, isso significa que ela ainda não é uma horcruxe. Nós vamos ter que continuar esperando do mesmo jeito, Voldemort precisa pegá-la pra gente descobrir pra onde ele a levou – _Harry fala com cuidado pra não decepcionar o amigo_

Não, Harry (_Rony fala com um sorriso meio presunçoso)_ você não entendeu. Eu sei onde está a taça nos nossos dias, na casa de Hepzibah eu apenas a reconheci

_Hermione olha para o ruivo sem acreditar esquecendo-se até mesmo que estava chateada com ele_ – espera aí Rony, você está dizendo que sabe onde a taça foi parar na nossa época? Você tem certeza? Você viu a taça direito?

Eu tenho certeza (_ele afirma seguramente)_ eu a vi de perto

Você está mesmo certo, Rony? (_Harry fala se recusando a encher sua mente de esperanças) _Você pode estar confundindo

Eu não estou. Já disse! – _o ruivo fala começando a ficar aborrecido _

Então onde foi que você viu a tal taça e como você pode ter certeza que era a mesma? – _Hermione pergunta_

_O ruivo suspira – _Foi antes do nosso terceiro ano na escola. Não sei se vocês lembram que meu pai ganhou na loteria e eu viajei com meus pais e meus irmãos. Nós fomos visitar o Gui no Egito

_Harry e Hermione se lembram perfeitamente. Foi graças à foto que saiu do jornal da família Weasley no Egito que Sirius percebeu que Rabicho estava vivo e conseguiu fugir de Azkaban_

_Alheio as lembranças de Harry, o ruivo continua_ – nós fomos visitar as pirâmides (_ele sorri ao se lembrar que os gêmeos tentaram deixar Percy em uma delas, mas logo recupera o foco) _havia coisas incríveis lá, mas na última que visitamos...

_Os amigos ouvem em silêncio e notam um leve estremecimento na voz do amigo_ – em uma delas (_ele continua)_ na última que visitamos... Havia alguma coisa muito ruim lá dentro (_ele fala)_ eu não sei por que, mas eu senti. A impressão que eu tinha era que a qualquer momento algo muito ruim iria acontecer, foi uma sensação horrível

Estranho... (_Harry conjectura)_ você não tem nenhuma ligação com Voldemort, não devia ter sentido nada

É cara (_o ruivo concorda)_, provavelmente foi apenas coincidência, mas eu senti, talvez devido às outras coisas que estavam lá. O lugar tinha coisas horríveis, os egípcios sabiam como fazer feitiços mórbidos. Minha mãe estava certa em não deixar a Gina entrar depois de tudo que ela passou com o diário do Tom. Ela não ia ficar bem com certeza

Mas você está certo que era a taça, Rony? (_Harry pergunta, recusando-se a ficar esperançoso)_ Está certo mesmo que é ela?

Sim (_Rony fala de forma convicta)_ eu lembro como se fosse agora... _(por um momento seu olhar fica distante) _mamãe estava brigando com os gêmeos porque eles tentaram deixar o Percy lá dentro. Enquanto isso eu fiquei andando. Ela não estava olhando pra mim e eu pude chegar mais perto dos objetos sem que ela ficasse falando. Não se aproxime demais Rony, isso pode ser perigoso! (_ele fala numa imitação perfeita de Molly Weasley)_ então eu aproveitei que ela estava ocupada pra entrar em um corredor que havia ao fundo (_ele toma o fôlego)_ até hoje eu não sei por que eu fiz isso. Havia uma sala fechada e eu tentei abrir a porta, só por tentar, mas a porta se abriu e eu entrei. A medida em que fui caminhando senti algo ruim, era como se o lugar estivesse tomado de alguma maldição. Havia coisas terríveis lá, coisas que fariam os objetos vendidos na Burgin & Burkes parecerem brinquedos de criança

E mesmo assim você foi? – _Hermione pergunta horrorizada_

Ora, Mione (_o ruivo fala meio arrogante)_ a gente tinha acabado de ir atrás de Voldemort pela segunda vez, isso de alguma forma dá confiança a um garoto de doze anos

Continue... _– Harry fala cada vez mais curioso_

Bem _(Rony continua)_ eu entrei no tal corredor. Ele estava meio escuro e dava pra ver que quase ninguém chegava até lá, as coisas que haviam já eram suficiente pra fazer a pessoa sair correndo, mas mesmo assim eu entrei. Foram apenas alguns passos e uma aranha imensa apareceu (_ele fica meio sem jeito)_ eu me assustei e tropecei em algo caindo por cima de alguns objetos. Aí eu achei que estava realmente encrencado, se não houvesse nenhuma maldição nos objetos que derrubei com certeza minha mãe se encarregaria de lançar alguma. Eu arrumei tudo no lugar rapidinho e sai correndo de lá

_Harry e Hermione escutam querendo saber onde a taça se encaixa_

_O ruivo adivinha o pensamento dos amigos_ – um dos objetos que eu caí em cima foi essa taça. Eu lembro bem porque caí de cabeça sobre ela e tive que dar uma desculpa pra minha mãe por causa do galo que ficou. Era ela Harry, eu juro! Olhei bem e inclusive a toquei pra colocar no lugar onde estava, eu tenho certeza que era a mesma taça. Não me pergunte por que ela foi parar no Egito, mas era ela!

_Hermione que ficou calada a maior parte do tempo se manifesta_ – Eu acho que faz algum sentido

Faz? – _Harry e Rony falam ao mesmo tempo_

Eu não sei se funcionava do mesmo jeito com os bruxos egípcios (_ela fala meio sem jeito)_ nunca li a fundo sobre isso, mas os antigos faraós egípcios se diziam descendentes de deuses e costumavam realizar casamentos consanguíneos para garantir a pureza de sua linhagem e as pirâmides são a última morada dos faraós. Nada melhor que um lugar assim para guardar um de seus objetos, mas isso a gente só vai poder verificar quando voltarmos para o nosso tempo.

É isso aí _(Rony fala orgulhoso e aliviado)_ vamos pra casa!

_Harry também está feliz por retornar para perto de sua amada, mas ele sabe que, se o que Rony viu no Egito foi realmente a taça, ele está um passo mais perto do seu confronto final..._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo, desta vez um pouquinho mais cedo. As coisas estavam relativamente calmas esses dias e consegui postar (aliás, já era pra ter postado antes, mas o ff não colaborou). Espero que tenham gostado

Pra quem sentiu falta do Draco, no próximo capítulo ele aparece ok

Vou ficar aguardando as reviews, lembrem-se que uma palavrinha de incentivo não custa nada e faz um bem danado para os autores

Bjos


	38. Chapter 38

_Em Hogwarts_

_O trio de ouro aparata. Embora tenham a sensação de dever cumprido, eles sabem que apenas isso foi apenas uma parte da missão. Resta agora checar se a taça ainda está no mesmo local, chegar até ela e destruí-la._

_Mas nesse momento nada disso preocupa o menino que sobreviveu, a única coisa que ele tem na mente é ver a sua ruiva e matar a saudade que lhe assola de forma quase incontrolável, Harry nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta falta de alguém em sua vida, é como se faltasse uma parte muito importante de si mesmo_

_Ele dá um olhar aos amigos e recebe outro de compreensão. Então sai em disparada a procura de Gina_

_Harry começa a percorrer os corredores do castelo imaginando onde ela deve estar, até que se lembra. __**Sua anta! Você tem o mapa. **__Ele pensa e sai em disparada para seu quarto_

XXXXX

_Gina está no jardim. Ela ainda tenta conectar tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias e tenta não pensar em Harry a cada milionésimo de segundo. E é claro que sua tentativa é frustrada, ela já perdeu a conta das vezes que o rosto do moreno vem a sua mente. Isso sem falar de quando está dormindo, às vezes ela se pergunta se tem a capacidade de sonhar com algo que não seja Harry Potter_

_Ela fecha os olhos por um minuto e por um momento parece sentir o perfume de Harry. Na verdade ela adoraria realizar a experiência das almas novamente, mas Gina sabe que Minerva não permitiria e ela sabe que não pode se arriscar a fazer sozinha_

Sonhando acordada? (_Ela ouve uma voz conhecida)_ Espero que seja comigo...

_Gina abre os olhos no mesmo instante rezando para não ser uma peça pregada por seus ouvidos, ou talvez seu coração_ – Harry? (_Ela balbucia emocionada demais para falar qualquer outra coisa. Sua face se abre num sorriso e ela faz a única coisa lógica no momento, joga-se nos braços de seu amor)_

Eu tive saudades, ruiva (_ele fala enquanto a abraça)_ mais saudades do que eu pensei que poderia suportar...

_Eles trocam um beijo longo e apaixonado e infelizmente é só que podem fazer no momento. Harry sabe que precisa conversar com os integrantes da ordem, que vai precisar de ajuda para verificar se a taça realmente está no Egito e ele sabe também que há essa hora a notícia de sua chegada já deve ter espalhado e que logo alguém virá procurá-lo para saber as novidades. Então ele interrompe o beijo_ – mais tarde, ruiva (_ele sussurra)_ mais tarde eu quero mostrar pra você o quanto eu tive saudades... Agora eu preciso conversar com todos pra mostrar o que aconteceu

_Gina parece meio desconcertada enquanto fala_ – Eu... Quer dizer, nós também temos que conversar com vocês... Muita coisa aconteceu aqui também

_Ele olha curioso para a ruiva_ – O que aconteceu aqui, Gina? Todos estão bem? _(Ele pergunta preocupado)_

_Ela fica mais desconcertada ainda quando diz_ – Estamos todos bem, fique tranquilo. Quanto ao que aconteceu... É melhor que a diretora lhe conte, mas já peço de antemão. Por favor, fique calmo

_Neste momento um aluno do terceiro ano o chama dizendo que a diretora espera em sua sala_

Eu vou com você _– Gina fala_

_Harry olha para a ruiva_ – É melhor que eu vá sozinho, Gina. A diretora não falou nada a seu respeito

Acredite, Harry. (_ela o encara)_ A diretora não fará nenhuma oposição. Pelo contrário, acho que ela vai ficar contente em me ver. Como eu te disse, muitas coisas aconteceram por aqui...

_O moreno não entende direito as palavras da namorada, mas seu olhar é tão decidido que ele resolve não argumentar e depois ele está com tantas saudades que cada momento ao lado de sua ruiva conta_

XXXXX

_Harry e Gina entram na sala da diretora, Rony e Hermione já o esperam com Lupin e Tonks além da própria Minerva._

_Ele cumprimenta os presentes e em seguida relata os acontecimentos com a ajuda dos amigos_

Isso que eu chamo de sorte! (_Tonks se manifesta de forma entusiasmada,com seus cabelos passando do rosa para o roxo)_ Agora o próximo passo é ir ao Egito buscar a horcruxe

_Remo completa_ – e se o Rony chegou a tocá-la, provavelmente não há nenhum feitiço poderoso no local

_Rony por um momento sente um frio na espinha em pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se houvesse algum feitiço de proteção na horcruxe. Então ele fala_ – Provavelmente a equipe do Gui cuidou disso. Eu lembro que ele comentou que aquela pirâmide tinha feitiços especialmente difíceis de desfazer

_Remo assente com a cabeça lembrando que o primogênito dos Weasleys trabalhou no Egito como desfazedor de feitiços para o Gringotes_

_Harry olha para a diretora e fala – _nós vamos precisar ir ao Egito, se possível ainda hoje. Não dá pra perder tempo

E desta vez acho que posso acompanhar (_Gina olha para Harry e depois para Minerva)_ acho que não há problema, estou certa?

Sim, senhorita Weasley (_a diretora fala)_ não há problema (_ela olha para Harry) _mas antes disso você precisa saber que algumas coisas aconteceram aqui durante a sua ausência, nós temos uma pessoa sob nossa proteção agora

_O trio maravilha olha interrogativamente para a diretora e neste momento Aletheia entra na sala acompanhada de uma figura loira_

Você! – _Harry fala furiosamente. Ele não sabe direito como reagir devido ao susto de ver Draco Malfoy surgir na sua frente, já Rony sabe exatamente como reagir e é preciso que o professor de defesa contra arte das trevas o segure antes que o mesmo se lance contra o loiro_

O que você está fazendo aqui, doninha? – _o ruivo fala furioso, ou melhor, o ruivo grita furioso_

Calma, Rony! – _Hermione fala, embora seu semblante deixe claro que ela também não gostou de encontrar Draco Malfoy na escola_

_Harry olha para os amigos. O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo buscando uma calma que realmente está longe de sentir. Ele procura se lembrar que olhou nos olhos de Draco Malfoy naquele dia fatídico e que sentiu toda a sua angústia e ele viu também que havia uma grande possibilidade que ele antes que Snape entrasse iria desistir de tudo e aceitar a proteção de Dumbledore. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não pode esquecer que se o garoto arrogante não tivesse se aliado a Voldemort, Dumbledore talvez estivesse lá. Ele precisa reunir toda a sua força para sussurrar_ – acho que merecemos uma explicação...

Sim vocês merecem _(Minerva fala)_ Aletheia, por favor, você poderia contar...

XXXXX

_Há alguns dias atrás_

_Aletheia está conversando com Gina, ela se identifica muito com a garota. __**Tão jovem e apaixonada...**__ Ela pensa. __**Como **__**eu também fui um dia. Cheia de esperanças de que no fim tudo acabe bem. Espero que as coisas sejam melhores pra ela do que foram pra mim...**__Ela olha pela janela para afastar os pensamentos e se prepara para ir para seus aposentos quando vê algo lá fora_

Gina! (_ela fala para a ruiva) _Chame a diretora agora! Peça para ela me encontrar no jardim

_A ruiva vai até a janela, curiosa e vê também algo caído no gramado, algo que se assemelha muito a um ser humano_ – pode ser perigoso (_ela fala para a freira)_ não seria melhor a gente chamar a diretora e depois verificar? Pode ser uma armadilha...

_Aletheia pensa por alguns segundos, então diz – _mas pode ser também alguém precisando realmente de ajuda. Pode ser um aluno (_ela olha decidida para Gina)_ eu sei me defender, não se preocupe. Você chama a diretora e me encontra lá

_Gina ainda pensa em argumentar, mas o semblante da mulher a sua frente não admite discussão. Então ela se retira rapidamente enquanto Aletheia segue para os jardins da escola_

_Ela caminha cuidadosamente de varinha em punho. Aletheia sabe que isso pode ser uma armadilha. A despeito do tempo que passou longe do mundo bruxo, a freira já viveu tempos de guerra. No entanto ela é incapaz de abandonar alguém que precise de ajuda, isso iria contra os preceitos que aprendeu no convento. Então ela resolve correr o risco._

_Ela vê sob uma capa preta contornos do que poderia ser uma pessoa. Sem largar a varinha a freira lhe tira a capa e vê um adolescente loiro desacordado_

_Aletheia percebe que ele não usa as vestes da escola embora seja evidente que ele ainda está em idade escolar. Ela nota que ele não está ferido, embora veja em seus punhos marcas recentes que indicam que ele foi torturado. Sim, ela conhece bem essas marcas, em seu tempo de médica no St Mungus atendeu várias pessoas com marcas semelhantes e ela sabe muito bem quem poderia tê-las feito. __**Comensais... **__Ela pensa enojada. __**Ele é só um garoto**_

_Neste momento Gina chega com a diretora_

É apenas um garoto _(Aletheia fala) _está desacordado, mas não parece ferido. Quer dizer, ele foi ferido, mas não recentemente

_Ela para de falar ao ver que tanto a ruiva quanto a diretora estão de varinhas em punho apontadas para o loiro desacordado_

O que está acontecendo! (_ela fala estupefata)_ Ele está desmaiado! Vão atacar alguém indefeso?

Acredite, Aletheia (_Gina fala ao mesmo tempo em que se mantem alerta)_ Draco Malfoy é a última pessoa no mundo a quem se poderia chamar de indefeso

Deve ser uma armadilha _(Minerva completa)_ o castelo corre perigo! – _Então rapidamente ela lança um escudo protetor _

_Neste momento Draco acorda _

_Ele olha ao redor. __**Eu não acredito!**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Esse é o lugar onde estarei seguro? Se bem que dizem que azkaban é realmente segura...**__ Ele pensa de modo sarcástico ao ver as varinhas de Gina e McGonagall apontadas pra ele. __**Nada que eu não possa dar conta.**__ Ele pensa, mas ao tentar fazer qualquer movimento e antes que veja que está sem a sua varinha, ele sente algo atingi-lo. Se houvesse tempo de perceber qualquer coisa Draco perceberia que foi estuporado_

_Aletheia olha para Gina. Ela nunca esperava isso da menina, mas o olhar determinado da ruiva ainda de varinha em punho mostra que há algo por trás da história, algo que obviamente ela não sabe. Mesmo assim Aletheia nunca deixaria uma pessoa ferida seja ela quem for, neste momento a freira ultrapassa a bruxa e ela se curva para ver o estado do loiro desacordado_

_Enquanto isso a diretora e sua aluna continuam em guarda esperando um ataque que não vem. A bruxa mais velha conjura um patrono_ – chame todos os integrantes da ordem que estiverem por perto, diga pra virem ao jardim agora, não importa o que estejam fazendo

_Enquanto isso Aletheia faz com que Draco levite_

O que você está fazendo? – _Gina pergunta_

Levando esse garoto para a enfermaria (_ela fala rispidamente enquanto continua)_ ele já não estava bem antes de vocês chegarem e foi estuporado sem que pudesse se defender _(a freira olha para Gina acusadoramente) _olhe as marcas nele! É evidente que precisa de cuidados e não de ser estuporado!

_Minerva olha para a freira e fala pacientemente_ – nós vimos as marcas nele, uma em especial (_ela mostra pra Aletheia a marca negra)_

_Aletheia fica sem fala por um minuto, mas logo diz_ – mesmo assim ele precisa de cuidados, eu não deixaria ninguém desamparado. E depois... (_ela olha em volta)_ o ataque não veio, não deve ser uma armadilha

_Ela leva o garoto sem esperar a reação das duas mulheres. Minerva e Gina se entreolham e seguem a freira_

XXXXX

_Na enfermaria_

_Aletheia cuida do loiro, auxiliada por uma madame Pomfrey que a encara de forma ríspida. Obviamente a enfermeira não está gostando de ter que tomar conta daquele que foi um dos responsáveis pela morte de Dumbledore_

_No quarto estão ainda, a diretora, Gina, Remo e Tonks. Todos a postos para qualquer problema. Nos jardins e por toda a escola, integrantes da ordem vasculham e observam na iminência de um ataque ou coisa parecida_

_Minerva olha para Aletheia o tempo todo. Se a freira estivesse preocupada com isso veria que o olhar da diretora lhe diz claramente que isso não é uma boa idéia, mas ela não está, a sua única preocupação neste momento é fazer com que o rapaz recupere a consciência_

_O que está acontecendo neste exato momento_

_Draco olha desanimado para as pessoas na sua frente. __**Ah não! Não foi um sonho...**__ É o seu pensamento neste instante. Ele fica calado pensando se deve começar a falar ou se deve esperar ser questionado._

_A sua dúvida termina quando ele ouve a voz da professora de transfiguração – _Bem, senhor Malfoy... Eu suponho que deva haver uma explicação para a sua presença aqui depois de tudo que aconteceu

_O loiro olha para os presentes. Na verdade ele não tem uma explicação, na verdade ele não sabia que o tal local seguro era o último local onde ele queria estar. Ele vê que todos esperam que ele diga algo, mas Draco não sabe o que dizer_

Vamos lá, priminho! _(Tonks fala de forma irônica)_ Desembucha!

_Draco olha e respira fundo pensando em algo convincente pra dizer e o que acontece em seguida é algo que ele não esperava. Nem ele nem qualquer dos presentes_

_Pela janela aberta um pássaro de penas vermelhas entra e diante do estupefaçamento da diretora pousa na cabeceira da sua cama. Draco nota o olhar de todos sem entender, ele olha para as penas reluzentes da criatura a seu lado e vê espantado que ela pousa na cama e coloca a cabeça em seu colo como se pedisse um carinho_

_Como diz o velho ditado trouxa para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. E, neste caso, não eram necessárias palavras, a simples presença da fênix já diz tudo. Draco Malfoy está lá pela vontade de Alvo Dumbledore..._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

E foi isso que aconteceu – _Minerva fala com seu semblante duro de sempre, após Aletheia concluir seu relato. Se ela não fosse uma pessoa tão boa em mascarar suas emoções, estaria evidente que a diretora também não gostou muito dessa história. Mas ela nunca iria contra um desejo de seu velho amigo_

Foi isso? (_Harry fala tentando não deixar sua fúria transparecer)_ Só porque um pássaro pousou no ombro dele vocês concluem que Dumbledore deseja que esse... (_ele se contém pra não soltar um termo impróprio na frente de seus professores)_ que esse sujeito fique aqui?

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela também não gostou de encontrar o loiro, mas seu lado racional ainda não lhe abandonou – _veja bem, Harry. Fawkes sumiu depois do funeral e só retornou agora, direto para o Malfoy. O que você acha que isso significa?

Coincidência talvez (_ele fala mesmo sabendo que isso não e verdade)_ poderia ter sido em qualquer um dos presentes... Vai ver que ela se interessou pelos cabelos dele ou talvez ele estivesse mais perto da janela ou...

_Mas o que ele vê em seguida o faz ficar calado e repensar o que estava dizendo. Harry e os demais presentes vêem a fénix entrar pela janela e postar-se ao lado de Draco_

Isso vem acontecendo desde que ele chegou (_Gina explica)_ Fawkes não passa muito tempo longe dele, principalmente quando ele está com outras pessoas

Ei! (_o loiro finalmente fala)_ Dá pra vocês pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente?

Fica quieto aí, ô doninha! – _Rony fala de modo rude. Ele está convencido que Draco está no castelo pela vontade de Dumbledore, mas isso definitivamente não significa que ele tenha que concordar e muito menos que ele tenha que gostar_

E você acha que eu gosto Weasel? (_Draco fala exasperado)_ Passa pela sua cabeça que eu queria estar aqui? Pois eu digo, eu não queria!

A porta da rua é serventia da casa – _Rony sussurra baixinho e não escapa de uma cotovelada aplicada por Hermione_

_Draco, que aparentemente não ouviu o comentário do ruivo, continua_ – você acha que o Lorde me deu uma recepção calorosa depois do meu fracasso? Eu digo, ele não deu! E não apenas porque eu falhei em matar... (_ele sente a voz falhar, mas respira fundo e continua)_ em matar Dumbledore. Isso irritou É claro, mas o que realmente o deixou furioso foi algo que ele viu em minha mente_ (e neste momento ele olha pra Harry)_

Eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo que fiz (_Draco fala altivo como sempre)_ não há perdão, eu sei... A única coisa que posso falar é que já havia desistido antes mesmo que Snape chegasse, acreditem se quiser

_Ele respira fundo_ – eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Podem acreditar, esse era o último lugar em que eu queria estar. Mas é aqui que eu estou e se por algum motivo eu estou aqui eu vou fazer o que for preciso

_Minerva interrompe_ – ele nos passou informações valiosas sobre os comensais

Quer dizer... (_Harry não se contém e fala)_ que você agora está do nosso lado? Contra seus pais?

Minha mãe nunca esteve metida nisso (_Draco fala friamente)_ e quanto a meu pai... Ele está morto pelo menos pra mim (_o loiro fala e se retira tendo Fawkes em seu encalço)_

_Por alguns minutos os presentes se entreolham e ninguém se atreve a se pronunciar. É como se todos soubessem que o silêncio é o melhor modo de digerir esse remédio amargo que lhes foi empurrado garganta abaixo, até que Harry quebra o silêncio - _amanhã a gente conversa e resolve qualquer pendência. Acho que ninguém está em condições de fazer qualquer coisa hoje

_Todos concordam e o menino que sobreviveu se retira com Gina_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo pronto! Eu tentei postar antes, mas primeiro o ff não colaborou e depois foi o meu trabalho que não colaborou, coisas da vida...

Espero que tenham gostado, agradeço a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que tiram algum tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha. Obrigada mesmo, eu não escrevo por causa de reviews, tanto que nunca estabeleci que só postaria com uma quantidade "x" de comentários, mas não posso negar que eles me incentivam e muito

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo


	39. Chapter 39

_Nas masmorras_

_Draco Malfoy está sozinho. Quer dizer, ele está com Fawkes, até agora o loiro não entendeu o porquê do pássaro vermelho ter se apegado tanto a ele, mas Draco tem consciência de que isso salvou a sua vida__**. Minha miserável vida... **__Ele pensa. _

_Embora Draco saiba que está seguro na escola, ele não pode deixar de se sentir mal. Primeiramente por causa da forma que todos o olham e segundo pela presença desse maldito pássaro, como se fosse a sua consciência lembrando o que ele fez. Sim, porque embora não tenha sujado as mãos com o crime, Draco sabe que foi ele o maior culpado da morte de Alvo Dumbledore, independente da forma como aconteceu. __**Não há perdão, mesmo sem usar minha varinha. mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, eu o matei. E terei que conviver com isso o resto da minha vida**_

_Ele amaldiçoa Snape mentalmente por havê-lo metido nessa encrenca. Seu lado racional sabe que, apesar de tudo, o local mais seguro onde poderia estar é a escola, mas ele ao mesmo tempo sabe que este é também o lugar pior, o lugar onde ele se sente menos desejado. Está certo que não sofrerá mais as terríveis torturas infligidas pelos comensais, seu próprio pai entre eles. Mas o olhar de ódio e repulsa que está enfrentando, como se a palavra assassino estivesse estampada em sua testa muitas vezes causa efeito pior_

_Obviamente ele omitiu que foi o professor de poções quem o enviou. Draco sabe que esta informação só iria piorar as coisas, definitivamente ele não poderia chegar e dizer que o professor Snape o enviou para a escola e disse que aqui ficaria seguro. Até porque não foi isso que Snape fez, ele simplesmente disse que Draco precisava partir e acionou uma chave de portal, chave essa que Draco segurou sem ter a mínima idéia de para onde estava indo. Talvez se ele soubesse não teria concordado, certamente não teria... Draco não entende porque Snape fez isso, assim como ele não entende várias atitudes de seu professor. O loiro até tenta entender o que levou o homem taciturno a cometer o assassinato, afinal ele fez um voto perpétuo e as pessoas perdem muito de sua hombridade quando sua vida está em risco. Mesmo assim não lhe parece que Snape tivesse um caráter tão apegado a sua vida, não lhe parece que ele deixaria grande coisa se morresse. Neste momento Draco se dá conta que apesar da suposta amizade entre Snape e seu pai ninguém sabe muita coisa a respeito do mestre de poções_

Tudo bem? (_A voz doce de Aletheia interrompe seus pensamentos. Ela parece sem jeito)_ Desculpe a recepção do pessoal

Não se desculpe (_Draco a interrompe de forma ríspida)_ eu realmente não esperava uma recepção melhor, principalmente vinda do trio maravilha. Eu tenho sorte de não estar trancafiado ou mesmo em Azkaban. Não posso querer também boas vindas de todos

Entendo... (_Aletheia fala)_ nem todos acreditam que as pessoas merecem uma nova chance

E você acredita? – _Draco questiona_

Sim, eu acredito... Eu acreditei em uma pessoa uma vez _(Aletheia parece estar longe nesse momento) _e ela não me decepcionou, mesmo pagando com a sua própria vida por isso...

_Draco ouve em silêncio. A mulher na sua frente foi a única pessoa na escola que o tratou como se ele não fosse escoria. Ele se sente bem em sua presença, ela seria uma séria candidata a ser sua amiga se o loiro estivesse interessado em cultivar amizades_

E depois (_a bruxa interrompe seu devaneio)_ no lugar de onde vim, uma das primeiras coisas que aprendemos é perdoar e amar o próximo

Mesmo que o próximo seja culpado pela morte de um homem? – _Draco não resiste em ser sarcástico_

Amar aqueles que nunca erraram é muito fácil, não é mesmo? _– Aletheia fala usando o mesmo tom empregado pelo loiro_

_Draco olha para a mulher na sua frente e fica calado, ele não tem resposta. Aletheia sorri_ – vou deixar você descansar agora, qualquer coisa você me procura. Está tomando as poções?

_Draco olha pra ela tentando conter uma careta. Ao detectar que o loiro havia sofrido durante dias com as mais diversas torturas, Aletheia preparou diversas poções que o farão sentir melhor, mas isso não significa que as mesmas sejam agradáveis ao paladar_

Eu não sei sinceramente se elas são melhores do que a tortura (_Draco fala de forma sarcástica)_ aliás, obrigar alguém a tomar aquilo também deveria se enquadrar em uma forma de tortura

Ora, não reclame como um bebezinho! (_Aletheia fala sorrindo, a sua experiência como medi bruxa a levaria a qualificar Draco como um paciente difícil)_ Elas são ruins, eu admito. Mas você com certeza está se sentindo melhor

Estou... (_Draco fala resignado, ele olha para Aletheia que está se retirando)_ obrigado (_ele praticamente sussurra)_

_A freira sorri e balança a cabeça, apenas isso. Ela já percebeu que o loiro não é muito bom em expressar gratidão e que falar alguma coisa iria constrangê-lo, então ela se retira deixando Draco absorto em seus pensamentos_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo no salão comunal da Grifinória_

_Não é preciso dizer que o clima está tenso. Na verdade uma simples fagulha poderia causar uma explosão de nervos. Rony anda de um lado para o outro balbuciando coisas inteligíveis, ou praticamente inteligíveis já que de vez em quando pode se distinguir algo como "doninha quicante" ou "comensal maldito"_

_Harry, ao contrário, está quieto, quieto demais na opinião de Gina. O normal seria que ele esbravejasse como seu irmão está fazendo ou que acertasse um murro na cara do loiro. Ela sabe que essa angústia não irá fazer bem ao menino que sobreviveu, Gina teme que isso faça com que as suas defesas diminuam e que Voldemort consiga penetrar na sua mente e descobrir que eles sabem sobre as horcruxes_

_Mas ela também sabe que Harry precisa ter o seu momento. Gina conhece seu amado mais do que ninguém e sabe que ele precisa digerir tudo que aconteceu do seu jeito, por isso ela apenas espera_

_Então o menino que sobreviveu sai em um rompante. Gina dá um olhar para o irmão e a cunhada e vai atrás_

_Ele está caminhando apressadamente em direção à sala da diretora quando Gina coloca a mão em seu ombro_ – aonde você vai? (_ela pergunta suavemente)_

_Harry usa todo seu esforço pra não descontar a sua raiva na namorada. Ele não quer brigar com ela sem motivo_ – eu vou tentar falar com o quadro do Dumbledore, tentar descobrir porque ele fez isso

Acho que não vai adiantar, Harry (_Gina olha pra ele e fala)_ Você sabe melhor do que eu que Dumbledore não costumava explicar muito as coisas quando estava vivo. Duvido que ele vá explicar agora...

_Ele fica calado por um minuto e então suspira desanimado_ – você precisa parar de conviver com a Mione. Está pegando a lógica irritante dela

_Gina olha pra ele_ – eu sei que você está chateado. Acredite, eu também fiquei muito (_ela sorri)_ inclusive eu o estuporei quando ele chegou. Mas esses dias eu notei que ele está mudado, não parece aquele garoto arrogante de antigamente. Aletheia me falou que havia ferimentos terríveis nele

Imagino que Voldemort não deva ter ficado muito satisfeito com seu desempenho (_Harry para por um minuto e então sorri)_ quer dizer que você o estuporou?

Na verdade eu não pensei direito (_Gina fala)_ ele se mexeu e sinceramente quando um comensal chega muito perto eu acho que o melhor é estuporar primeiro e perguntar depois. Quando tudo foi esclarecido eu até senti um pouco de remorso

Não sinta, ruiva (_Harry fala ainda sorrindo)_ mesmo que ele tenha realmente se arrependido, ele ainda é o culpado da morte do Dumbledore. E mesmo que não fosse, o estuporamento fica valendo pelos anos de tormento que ele nos fez passar

Fico feliz em ver que você está mais calmo – _Gina fala dando um selinho no namorado_

Ah ruiva... (_ele fala pensativo) _Dumbledore tem uma lógica estranha. Ele foi o bruxo mais formidável que já conheci, mas sua morte mostra que ele não era infalível. Só espero que ele não esteja errado dessa vez

Eu também espero, Harry. Eu espero sinceramente que a gente não esteja criando uma cobra (_Gina fala)_ mas por hora acho que não há nada a fazer a não ser ficar de olho nele (_ela sorri)_ eu conversei com o Nev e a Luna e com mais alguns antigos integrantes da AD e pedi pra eles se revezarem pra ficar de olho na doninha. Eles vão ser discretos já que os outros alunos não sabem. Pelo sim pelo não, não vamos facilitar

É por isso que eu te amo – _ele fala abrindo um sorriso sincero_

_Então Harry decide que, apenas por alguns momentos, ele vai esquecer-se de Draco Malfoy, de Voldemort, horcruxes e tudo mais. Ele decide que vai apenas matar as saudades da namorada..._

XXXXX

_Na sala comunal_

_Rony, ao contrário, não pensa em esquecer que o loiro está mais próximo do que ele gostaria. Ele continua resmungando mal humorado, o que já está dando nos nervos de Hermione. _

Não é tão terrível assim – _a morena fala o que lhe rende um olhar mortífero do namorado. __**Coisa errada a se dizer.**__ Ela se recrimina mentalmente_

_Mas já é tarde, Rony olha furioso pra ela – _realmente não é tão terrível assim... (_ele fala de forma irônica)_ quem vai ser o próximo acolhido? Snape? Ou talvez o próprio Voldemort? (_ele fala contendo um arrepio. Embora o ruivo se force a chamar você sabe quem pelo nome a pedido de Harry que disse que o medo o faz que Voldemort fique mais forte, ele ainda o faz com receio devido a anos de condicionamento)_

Não se a gente analisar, Rony (_Hermione fala pacientemente. Ela conhece muito bem o gênio do namorado e sabe que é uma tendência Weasley estourar de vez em quando)_ eu não vou dizer que gosto da presença dele aqui, mas Dumbledore deve ter tido seus motivos

_Rony suspira_ – eu gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas ele já errou uma vez (_ele tenta afastar da sua mente a lembrança da morte trágica do diretor)_ ele confiou na pessoa errada

Eu sei (_Hermione concorda)_ mesmo assim eu ainda confio no julgamento de Dumbledore. Ele errou uma vez, eu tenho consciência disso, mas e todas as vezes que ele acertou? Será que devemos parar de confiar nele por causa de um único erro?

_O ruivo olha para a namorada. Como sempre Hermione tem razão. Dumbledore cometeu um único erro que o levou a morte por confiar na pessoa errada, mas sua capacidade de julgamento deve ser ignorada por causa deste único julgamento errado? Ele sinceramente não sabe direito o que responder. Ele compreende que Dumbledore deve ter tido seus motivos, mas para Rony, Draco Malfoy sempre foi o ser mais repugnante da face da terra, pois além de ser claramente contra nascidos em famílias não bruxas, o rapaz ainda era pupilo de Snape e comprovadamente um comensal da morte, isso sem citar que foi o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore. Rony não sabe ao certo o que dizer, muito menos como lidar com a situação, então ele senta-se, desanimado_ – eu até compreendo o que você diz, Mione. Mas ao mesmo tempo não me sentiria bem em simplesmente concordar com a doninha quicante por aqui. Confesso que não sei como agir...

Que tal confiar desconfiando? (_Hermione sugere)_ Pelo menos por enquanto (_ela senta-se ao lado do ruivo)_ quando o Harry voltar a gente conversa direito sobre isso, com a cabeça fria pensaremos melhor

_Ao se dar conta que seu amigo saiu há algum tempo e que Gina foi a seu encontro o lado irmão ciumento e protetor aflora, é claro_ – eles estão demorando, acho melhor a gente ir atrás

Deixa os dois, Rony! (_Hermione fala meio sem paciência)_ Sua irmã não é nenhuma menina bobinha! E depois, os dois merecem matar as saudades (_ela sorri)_ coloque-se no lugar deles... Imagine se a gente ficasse semanas sem se ver, sem notícias um do outro

Não precisa falar mais nada, linda. (_Rony fala de modo carinhoso enquanto toma seus lábios num beijo)_ Eu não fiquei todo esse tempo sem te ver e mesmo assim sinto saudades. A gente não teve muito tempo pra namorar esses dias

_Ele a beija novamente, um beijo de início calmo que aos poucos vai se tornando mais profundo, seu coração bate descompassado e ele pode sentir o coração da sua amada no mesmo ritmo. Ele sente que a pele de Hermione está quente, tão quente quanto a sua própria. Se a sua mãe encostasse nele agora com certeza acharia que está com febre, Rony constata tentando afastar da sua mente a idéia de Molly Weasley o pegando numa situação como essa_

_Mas não é Molly Weasley quem chega, Rony ouve um ligeiro gemido e levanta os olhos para ver Lilá olhando para a cena, estupefata_

Desculpe atrapalhar (_a garota se recompõe e fala num tom duro e irônico)_ mas essa sala ainda é comunal, ou seja, de todos os estudantes (_ela dá um olhar de desprezo para Hermione e se senta em uma poltrona meio afastada deixando claro que não pretende sair dali)_ vocês podem procurar lugares onde ficarão mais a vontade, o Rony conhece vários

_Hermione olha para o ruivo que está cada vez mais vermelho. Ela espera que ele diga algo, mas ele não o faz. Ela sente o sangue subir não apenas pela atitude da colega, mas por imaginar seu namorado aos beijos com aquela oferecida _

_Ela se levanta e encara Lilá segurando a sua varinha. Mesmo não sendo próprio de sua personalidade, Hermione está prestes a tomar uma atitude extrema, uma atitude da qual poderia se arrepender depois, mas Rony a segura_

Deixa Mione, não vale a pena (_ele fala e então encara Lilá de modo frio)_ sim eu conheço, Brown (_ele fala enfatizando o sobrenome)_ eu conheço vários lugares, mas nenhum deles digno de levar a mulher que eu amo (_ele olha pra Hermione)_ porque a minha namorada não merece que eu a leve para os cantos da escola, ela merece muito mais do que isso e se nossos beijos a deixam incomodada eu me espanto já que foram simples beijos

Simples beijos? Vocês estavam quase se comendo! (_Lilá fala ainda espantada com o jeito frio do ruivo)_ Vocês são monitores, deviam se dar ao respeito!

_Hermione respira fundo. Por mais vontade que tenha de perder a compostura e partir pra cima da garota, ela sabe que deve se conter. Ela toca o braço de Rony e sente que seu namorado está prestes a explodir, então ela apenas fala_ – deixa, Rony. Como você mesmo disse, não vale a pena (_ela olha pra Lilá e respira fundo)_

Sabe Lilá... (_ela fala calmamente)_ você já deve ter notado que nós estamos juntos (_a menina faz sinal que vai falar, mas Hermione a impede) _e você deve ter notado também que algo muito maléfico está acontecendo lá fora, você deve ter percebido que muitas pessoas podem não viver até o final do ano letivo. Inclusive nós... Inclusive você!

_Hermione faz uma pausa diante da expressão horrorizada da menina, ela olha para Rony por um momento antes de voltar novamente seu olhar para a colega – _eu estou com ele porque eu o amo, porque nós nos amamos. E você tem duas opções ou aceitar isso e se preparar para o que vem por aí ou continuar sendo infantil e fazendo essas provocações bobas que não nos atingem. A escolha é sua e eu sinceramente espero que você faça a escolha certa (_ela olha para o ruivo)_ vamos, Rony

_O casal sai de mãos dadas deixando uma Lilá estupidificada pra trás _

XXXXX

_Alguns dias antes_

_Severo Snape se prepara para atender mais um chamado do Lorde das Trevas. Ele pede internamente que Voldemort não pergunte nada sobre Draco, Snape sabe que o Lorde não irá aceitar de bom grado o seu desaparecimento e que ele poderá sofrer diretamente as consequências. Por sorte o ex-professor de poções é um legitimente brilhante, mais brilhante que o seu Lorde imagina _

Tudo bem? – _Narcisa o tira do seu devaneio_

Tanto quanto posso estar nas atuais circunstâncias – _ele fala enquanto sente a sua marca queimar_

Imagino..._ (ela fala e olha pra ele)_ Severo, eu acho que devia ir com você. Se o Lorde perguntar algo sobre o Draco, eu posso dizer que eu o mandei pra fora do país. Se ele me torturar eu não me importo. Meu filho estando a salvo, eu não me importo com mais nada

Nem pense nisso, mulher! (_Snape fala de modo rude)_ Eu não fiz o que fiz em vão, você não é nem de longe tão boa legitimente (_ele a encara)_ o melhor que você tem a fazer é ficar longe de tudo, você nunca fez a marca, ele não pode obrigá-la a nada, procure abrigo em algum lugar seguro

_Narcisa fica algum tempo pensativa_ _então fala_ – lugar seguro... Como se houvesse algum lugar seguro pra mim. Eu não fiz a marca, mas estou tão presa quanto qualquer um...

Talvez haja um lugar seguro pra você... _(Snape fala pensativo)_ mas a gente conversa depois. Não é prudente deixar o Lorde esperando

_Dito isso ele aparata deixando Narcisa absorta entre seus pensamentos e a saudade do seu filho_

XXXXX

_Snape aparata no local sombrio. __**Não poderia ser diferente sendo ele quem é...**__ Ele pensa enquanto se junta aos demais comensais. Voldemort se encontra sentado em uma poltrona acariciando Nagini. __**Quem vê pensa que ele tem um certo sentimento por esse bicho...**__ Ele não pode evitar o pensamento sarcástico. Por sorte seu lorde tem mais o que pensar e não se dá ao trabalho de ler este tipo de coisa_

Seja bem vindo, Snape... (_Voldemort fala)_ Junte-se a nós_ (ele lhe indica uma cadeira ao lado de Lucio Malfoy)_

_O ex-professor senta-se no local indicado tentando conter a curiosidade. Voldemort olha pra ele com um sorriso irônico em seu semblante viperino, ele sabe que não apenas Snape, mas todos os presentes estão curiosos a respeito do chamado_

Apenas mais um pouco, meus fieis seguidores (_ele fala lentamente como se saboreasse as palavras)_ apenas mais um pouco e todos vocês estarão cobertos das glórias que tanto almejam... O primeiro golpe foi a morte de Dumbledore. Agora vem o segundo passo...

Qual seria esse passo, meu Lorde - _Bellatrix pergunta sem conter a sua admiração_

Minha Bella... (_Voldemort fala)_ minha mais fiel serva... O segundo golpe agora é o terror (_ele sorri)_ nós estamos quietos há muito tempo, eu sinto que há uma certa... Como direi... Um certo comodismo entre as pessoas. Está na hora de mostrar que estamos vivos... Bem vivos

_Ele olha para os presentes e pode notar o regozijo em muitas faces, na sua própria se Voldemort pudesse demonstrar algum tipo de emoção. Ele não contém um sorriso maléfico, o terror vai começar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Ela aparece de fininho, meio escondida e envergonhada pela demora monstro pra perguntar: ainda tem alguém aí? Espero que sim, se não tiver eu imploro. Voltem! Por favor, não desistam de mim...

Falando sério agora, pessoal. Eu fico até sem jeito de entra aqui e dar sempre as mesmas desculpas pela demora. Mas o que eu posso fazer se elas são a mais pura expressão da verdade? Meu tempo está muito reduzido e nem sempre eu consigo me sentar pra escrever. Pra vocês terem uma idéia eu tenho mais duas fics iniciadas e uma idéia pra outra na cabeça mas não quero mexer nelas por enquanto senão vou acabar enrolando mais ainda.

Eu peço que tenham um pouquinho de paciência, eu não pretendo desistir e vou fazer o impossível pra não enrolar tanto

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Lembrando sempre que uma palavrinha de incentivo faz a autora muito feliz

Bjos


	40. Chapter 40

_Hogwarts_

_Harry e Gina estão na sala precisa. Gina está no lugar onde mais quis estar durante essas semanas, nos braços de seu amado. Depois de matar as saudades e viver momentos de intensa paixão, não é necessário palavras, eles se entendem apenas com o olhar. O moreno brinca com os cabelos da sua amada enquanto Gina tenta cochilar_

Eu acho que a gente devia ir para a sala comunal – _a ruiva balbucia, mas dá pra ver que a última coisa que ela quer é se mexer_

Eu também acho (_ele murmura, mas também não faz esforço nenhum pra sair dali)_ só que está tão bom ficar aqui com você... Eu acho que ficaria aqui para o resto da minha vida (_ele beija o alto da cabeça da namorada e pergunta)_ não seria ótimo? A sala precisa nos daria tudo que necessitamos e a gente esqueceria o mundo lá fora

Seria um sonho maravilhoso (_ela fala se aconchegando mais ainda a ele)_ mas infelizmente inviável. Você tem um bruxo muito mau pra derrotar

_Harry suspira_ – Eu sei... Eu preciso pensar na ida para o Egito (_ele olha pra ela)_ amanhã vou pedir para alguém da Ordem entrar em contato com o Gui. Acho que ele pode ajudar

Faça isso (_ela fala enquanto o beija)_ mas vamos pensar nisso depois, enquanto isso vá pensando em uma desculpa convincente pra dar para o Rony quando a gente voltar amanhã de manhã

Amanhã de manhã? – _Harry estranha, afinal de contas ainda falta um bom tempo para o dia seguinte_

Isso mesmo, senhor Potter (_a ruiva fala com um sorriso no rosto)_ eu não vou deixar você sair daqui tão cedo...

_Mas Harry e Gina sairiam da sala precisa mais cedo do que imaginavam..._

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo _

_Minerva chega assoberbada a sua sala, ela aguarda a presença dos integrantes da ordem. Tudo bem que todos achavam que você sabe quem estava muito quieto, mas eles não esperavam um ataque com essas proporções_

_Remo chega acompanhado de Tonks, logo em seguida Aletheia e Bárbara. Os presentes olham curiosos para a mulher que eles não conhecem_

_Minerva logo explica ao ver a curiosidade nos olhos dos presentes_ – essa é Bárbara Trapp, ela está hospedada no castelo por uns tempos e se ofereceu para ajudar a ordem no que for preciso

_Os presentes continuam curiosos, mas o olhar de Minerva lhes deixa claro que não haverá mais explicações por enquanto. Não quando eles tem algo mais sério com o que se preocupar_

Obrigado por virem – _a diretora fala para Lupin e Tonks. Minerva vê que as duas mulheres olham curiosas para a diretora, mas basta apenas um momento para que elas adivinhem o que aconteceu_

Houve um ataque... – _Aletheia balbucia com o terror estampado em seus olhos. Por um momento a imagem da paz do seu convento lhe vem a mente, a sua vontade é quebrar a sua varinha e voltar ao seu refúgio, mas ela sabe que não deve, ela sabe que deve isso ao amor de sua vida_

Infelizmente sim – _Minerva fala_

Já era de se esperar _(Tonks suspira resignada)_ ele estava muito quieto, como se estivesse planejando algo grande... _(ela para de falar, mas seu silêncio deixa claro que realmente foi algo grande)_

Como realmente foi, vocês sabem _(Minerva fala)_ eu pedi pra chamar o Potter e os amigos, vamos aguardar um minuto

XXXXX

_Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Rony e Hermione recebem o recado que a diretora gostaria de falar com eles e Harry. O ruivo e a morena se entreolham, Harry não se encontra no momento e não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra adivinhar onde o menino que sobreviveu está_

Eu vou chamá-lo – _o ruivo fala e prepara-se para sair_

Não, Rony _(a namorada fala meio sem jeito)_ é melhor que você não vá

_O ruivo olha pra ela sem entender_ – mas a diretora chamou. Deve ser algo importante, ela não nos chamaria a essa hora se não fosse

Eu sei (_ela fala baixando os olhos)_ mas você tem certeza que quer procurar o Harry?

_Rony sente sua face queimar e o rubor a tinge rapidamente_ – você realmente tem que falar dessa maneira? (_ele rosna para a namorada)_ Como vamos chamá-los então, senhorita sabe tudo? Eu tenho certeza que a diretora vai perguntar por ele e o que você vai dizer? Que ele está matando a saudade da namorada na sala precisa?

Deixa eu pensar um pouco (_ela fala e fica com a expressão que Rony já conhece bem, uma expressão determinada. Então seu semblante se ilumina em um sorriso)_ Dobby! (_ela fala)_

_Alguns segundos depois o elfo aparece. Ele faz uma reverência e olha curioso para a menina_

Eu preciso de sua ajuda (_ela fala olhando pra ele)_ eu preciso que me faça um favor

_O elfo abre um sorriso – _sim (_ele fala num contentamento evidente)_ tudo que a amiga do Harry quiser, Dobby faz

Eu preciso que você vá até o Harry (_ela olha para o elfo)_ ele está na sala precisa, eu preciso que você leve um recado pra ele

Na sala precisa, dar um recado a Harry Potter _– Dobby repete mostrando que entendeu _

_Rony olha estarrecido para a namorada. Pior do que Harry se deparar com o cunhado na sala precisa, seria dar de cara com aquela criaturinha testemunhando seus... digamos... momentos íntimos_

Mais uma coisa, Dobby. (_ela fala antes que o elfo se retire) _Você não deve entrar na sala de jeito nenhum, você deve dar um jeito de dar o recado a ele sem entrar lá. Você acha que consegue?

Dobby consegue! – _o elfo fala com convicção_

_A morena sorri aliviada_ – Então você vai dizer que a diretora está chamando e que ele deve ir a sua sala imediatamente (_ela frisa as últimas palavras)_

Ele deve ir imediatamente _– Dobby repete para que Hermione tenha certeza que ele entendeu_

_Antes que o elfo se retire, Hermione fala_ – lembre-se, você deve dar o recado sem entrar na sala

_Dobby assente com a cabeça e sai fazendo uma reverência_

Você acha que ele consegue? – _Rony fala sem acreditar muito_

Pode ter certeza (_a morena responde com convicção)_ se tem alguém nesse castelo capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que a gente pedir, esse alguém é o Dobby. Agora vamos, não convém deixar a diretora esperando

Não seria melhor a gente esperá-los? – _Rony fala _

_Ela olha para o namorado e sorri_ – não Rony, se a gente ficar esperando com certeza você vai implicar com eles. Lá na sala da diretora vai ser mais difícil isso acontecer

_Antes que o ruivo responda Hermione praticamente o arrasta em direção à sala de Minerva McGonagall_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala precisa_

_Harry cochila com Gina nos braços. Pra ele não há melhor forma de dormir, é como se o moreno finalmente tivesse encontrado o seu lugar, Harry já percebeu que quando dorme com sua ruiva, ele não tem sequer pesadelos. É como se a sua mente fosse um lago calmo, sem turbulências. Embora eles não tenham dormido muito quando estão juntos, ele não pode deixar de pensar e sorrir_

_A sua ruiva, sua amada ruiva... Harry se pega com um sorriso bobo na face ao se lembrar da conversa que tiveram antes que ele voltasse no tempo. __**Casamento...**__ Ele pensa e seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais. Harry sabe que não vai ser fácil, ele sabe que mesmo o tratando como um filho os weasleys vão achar que ambos são muito jovens. Mas ele está disposto a enfrentar e convencer a todos que Gina é a única mulher que ele quer a seu lado e que tudo que ele planeja fazer após derrotar Voldemort pode ser feito estando casado com ela_

_Ele já tem tudo planejado ou seria melhor dizer, sonhado. Se tudo desse certo e ele não perecesse nas mãos do maldito, Harry compraria uma casa em Hogsmeade para eles morarem enquanto Gina terminasse a escola, ele poderia aparatar até o ministério isso já sendo otimista e considerando que passasse nos testes para auror_

_Sim, essa seria a sua realidade... Ele sorri bobamente. E depois que Gina terminasse a escola e decidisse o que fazer, eles poderiam pensar em filhos. Neste momento seu sorriso se alarga ainda mais e ele pensa em como seria ser pai. Harry tem que admitir que gosta muito da idéia. A idéia de ter uma família sua é algo que o agrada imensamente_

_Um barulho na porta o tira de seu devaneio, inconscientemente ele cobre as pernas de Gina. __**Será que é o Rony?**__ Ele pensa e logo rejeita a idéia. __**Não...**__**Ele nunca faria isso. Ele pode até tentar me azarar depois, mas nunca tentaria entrar aqui**_

_Mas ele continua ouvindo algo lá fora, Harry se levanta silenciosamente e vai até a porta. Ele encosta o ouvido na mesma tentando ouvir algum som – _quem está aí?_ (ele sussurra para não acordar a namorada)_

_Ele ouve um murmúrio quase inaudível_ – quem está aí? (_ele pergunta novamente)_

Harry Potter... É o Dobby... – _O menino que sobreviveu finalmente ouve a voz conhecida. __**Dobby? O que ele está fazendo aqui?**_

Eu tenho um recado, Harry precisa ir até a sala da diretora – _o elfo fala_

A diretora mandou você me chamar? – _Harry fala e sente o rubor tingir a sua face só de pensar em Minerva McGonagall pedindo para o elfo procurá-lo na sala precisa_

Oh não (_o elfo apressa-se em falar)_ quem pediu que Dobby desse o recado foi a amiga de Harry Potter! Sim, ela pediu que Dobby viesse e disse que Dobby deveria avisar sem entrar na sala precisa. E Dobby fez do jeitinho que ela pediu!

_**Obrigado Hermione.**__ O menino que sobreviveu fala para si mesmo grato pela presença de espírito da amiga, então ele fala para o elfo_ – obrigado Dobby, o recado está dado. Eu estou indo ver o que a diretora quer, você pode ir agora

_Assim que nota que Dobby saiu, ele vai acordar sua amada mais preocupado do que nunca. Ele sabe que McGonagall nunca o chamaria a essa hora se algo não tivesse acontecido_

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Quando Harry e Gina chegam os demais já estão reunidos, o menino que sobreviveu nota a presença de uma mulher que não lhe é totalmente estranha, mas no momento a sua curiosidade deve ficar pra depois. __**Algo deve ter acontecido...**__ É só o que ele pensa_

Desculpe a demora (_ele fala sem olhar para Rony)_ aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sim, Potter. Aconteceu _– Minerva fala e o tom preocupado em sua voz transparece_

Um ataque – _o menino que sobreviveu adivinha_

Antes fosse (_quem responde é o licantropo)_ não foi apenas um ataque, foram vários ataques (_ele fala espalhando vários jornais trouxas de todas as partes do mundo pela mesa)_

_Os presentes se aproximam e começam a examiná-los, eles podem ver que ocorreram varias tragédias em muitos locais_

_Hermione olha para os jornais e pergunta_ – vocês têm certeza que foram ataques dos comensais? Quer dizer, isso pode ser coisa dos trouxas também. Infelizmente esse tipo de coisa acontece

_Remo olha para a jovem_ – em princípio nós não descartamos essa hipótese, mas são muitos acontecimentos numa mesma semana. Veja bem, alunos enlouquecidos atirando contra colegas e professores em escolas de cinco países, três explosões em estações do metrô em cidades diferentes, duas cidades devastadas por terremotos e uma quase totalmente destruída por um vulcão, um acidente de avião com causas desconhecidas é tragédia demais para ser coincidência, não acha?

_Hermione se rende diante da evidência_

Ainda há outra coisa_ (Tonks fala e vê que os presentes a encaram. A metamorfogama procura um dos jornais, o que mostra uma vila na América do sul que foi dizimada pelas cinzas de um vulcão)_ observem a foto direito

_Harry pega o jornal e passa alguns momentos olhando a foto, o suficiente pra ver um sinal diminuto que passaria despercebido aos olhos de qualquer observador, mas ela está lá, a marca negra_

_Ele olha para Lupin, mas não diz nada. Não é preciso _

_Minerva toma a palavra_ – quando a marca foi notada, nós pesquisamos os outros ataques a fundo. Acho que não preciso dizer que a mesma marca foi detectada em todos

_Harry fica calado. Por mais terrível que seja, ele não esperava um ataque assim, o menino que sobreviveu no íntimo temia que Voldemort atacasse algo mais próximo dele, que ele tentasse invadir Hogwarts, tomar o ministério ou mesmo alguma cidade bruxa para mostrar o seu poder. De que adianta espalhar o terror para pessoas que nem sabem a sua existência ?_

Não tente entender a cabeça de um maníaco, Harry – _ele ouve a voz no quadro. É incrível como Dumbledore sabe o que se passa em sua cabeça mesmo estando morto_

Talvez ele esteja apenas mostrando do que é capaz _(Tonks fala depois de refletir por um minuto)_ ele pode estar mostrando a sua força para exigir que nos rendamos a ele e assim poupar uma luta

Tentando em vão! (_Rony fala exasperado)_ Eu não quero desistir sem lutar e acho que ninguém aqui quer (_ele olha para os presentes que balançam a cabeça concordando)_

_Gina olha para os presentes, algo nela diz que essa história é mais complicada do que eles imaginam, ela sabe que muitos estão dispostos a lutar até o fim, mas ela sabe também que uma grande parte da população bruxa irá optar pelo caminho mais fácil e sucumbir às ordens do bruxo maligno, ela sabe que o temor é o maior aliado de Voldemort_

_Harry sem querer interrompe o devaneio da namorada_ – Eu posso perguntar o que nós podemos fazer? O que está sendo feito?

Não muito, na verdade _(Remo fala meio sem jeito)_ nós temos integrantes da ordem e aurores patrulhando todos os pontos bruxos e alguns trouxas também, mas não temos como fazer muita coisa sem saber qual será seu próximo passo. Ele pode atacar em qualquer lugar tanto no mundo bruxo ou trouxa

_Harry vê que as pessoas evitam olhar pra ele. O menino que sobreviveu não precisa ser um legitimente pra saber o que eles pensam, que algo precisa ser feito o mais rápido possível antes que seja tarde demais_

_Como se adivinhasse, Remo fala_ – eu entrei em contato com o Gui, ele deve aparecer por aqui amanhã cedo

Isso é bom (_Harry fala)_ quem sabe a gente possa partir assim que conversarmos, não podemos perder tempo

Bem _(Minerva toma a palavra)_ não há nada que a gente possa fazer no momento (_ela olha para Harry e os amigos)_ eu os chamei para que vocês estejam a par do que aconteceu e possam se preparar. Como andam os treinamentos?

Andam bem – _Harry responde com um meio sorriso_

Ele realmente avançou muito _– Lupin concorda_

Então vamos nos recolher, assim que o Gui chegar eu os chamo (_ela olha para a ruiva)_ senhorita Weasley, você poderia ficar mais um minuto, por favor?

_Ela assente com a cabeça e permanece na sala da diretora apesar do olhar curioso dos presentes_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_O Lorde das Trevas estaria radiante se ele possuísse a humanidade necessária para tanto, finalmente os seus planos começaram a tomar forma. A forma de ataques em todas as partes do mundo mostrando aos bruxos todo seu potencial de destruição. Sim, ele sabe que as pessoas certas saberão que isso é obra sua, ele sabe que plantar o medo é tanto ou talvez mais importante que os ataques diretos e é isso que ele está fazendo. Ele sabe perfeitamente que os bruxos verão sua marca nos acontecimentos no mundo trouxa, e ele sabe que eles estarão apreensivos imaginando quais serão seus próximos passos e que o medo muitas vezes funciona ainda mais do que a ação em si_

_Mas neste momento Voldemort não pensa em qual será sua próxima atitude para conseguir o controle do mundo bruxo. Neste instante ele pensa em uma jovem mulher que talvez esteja se tornando mais poderosa do que ele esperava_

_Não que isso seja necessariamente ruim, pois quanto maior o poder da sétima filha mais ele seria beneficiado. No entanto o lorde das trevas esperava que esse poder se desenvolvesse de acordo com o seu comando. __**Tudo bem Gina...**__ Ele pensa com seu sorriso viperino. __**Continue se preparando isso não vai livrá-la de mim quando chegar a hora...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sem muito a dizer, apenas me desculpar (mais uma vez) pela demora e agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo. Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha apertando o botãozinho aí de baixo, esta autora agradece imensamente

Bjos


	41. Chapter 41

_Enquanto isso na sala da diretora_

_Gina olha para a mulher a sua frente com curiosidade. Ela não tem a mínima idéia do motivo pelo qual Minerva McGonagall pediu para que ficasse_

Só mais um minuto, Gina (_a diretora fala e esboça um sorriso)_ só mais um minuto e eu aplaco a sua curiosidade. Você está curiosa, certo?

_A ruiva balança a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto Minerva puxa uma cadeira_ – sente-se, por favor. Eu vou providenciar uma xícara de chá pra gente (_antes que Gina recuse, Minerva fala)_ a conversa vai ser um pouco demorada, então nada melhor que fazermos isso confortavelmente

_A bruxa conjura um bule e duas xícaras, pelo jeito a conversa vai ser realmente longa..._

XXXXX

_No salão comunal da Grifinoria_

_Harry anda de um lado para o outro, Gina ainda não retornou e o menino que sobreviveu mal pode conter sua curiosidade. Além disso, ele ainda tem que aguentar as piadinhas do amigo que já lhe perguntou várias vezes se ele e a namorada nasceram grudados um no outro_

_O menino que sobreviveu tem a ligeira impressão que sua amada deixa de lhe contar muita coisa no que diz respeito ao seu treinamento. Isso lhe preocupa às vezes, mas não chega a chateá-lo, pois pelo que ele ouviu dizer essa coisa de sétima filha poderia ser comparado a uma espécie de sociedade secreta da qual apenas elas sabem todos os segredos. Mas ele fica preocupado, afinal Harry viu o estrago que Voldemort pode fazer na mente dela, Harry sabe que Gina é uma bruxa poderosa e está se preparando pra se tornar mais poderosa ainda, mas seu instinto quer protegê-la acima de tudo_

Senta um pouco, Harry! (_ele ouve a voz da amiga)_ Eu já estou ficando tonta com você andando de um lado pra o outro! Ela só está conversando com a diretora, não é como se fossem sacrificá-la ao por do sol

_Neste momento a ruiva chega, Harry caminha até ela e lhe dá um selinho_

Você demorou (_ele fala, manhoso)_ já estava com saudades

_Rony olha para o casal e finge vomitar_ – vocês têm certeza que vão aguentar toda essa melação até o fim dos seus dias? (_ele pergunta de modo irônico)_

Não enche, Roniquinho! (_a ruiva fala sorrindo enquanto dá mais um beijo no namorado. Ela vê que ele quer perguntar sobre a conversa com Minerva, mas antes que ele fale algo ela logo diz)_ depois eu conto direitinho o que ela queria (_Harry nota um ligeiro rubor tingindo as faces de Gina)_ agora eu preciso falar com a Mione (_ela olha pra amiga)_ coisas de garotas

Não pode ser depois? – _o moreno pergunta com cara de quem teve o natal cancelado_

_Gina sorri e o beija_ – não seu egoísta, eu preciso conversar com minha amiga agora. Vamos ao seu quarto Mione

_As duas garotas saem deixando os namorados atônitos e curiosos_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala da diretora_

_Minerva McGonagall olha para o quadro do diretor. Qualquer pessoa sensata ficaria com receio de sua expressão furiosa. O quadro, no entanto, talvez resguardado pelo fato de ser apenas uma imagem, mal contém um sorrisinho maroto – _ora Minerva, não é pra tanto! (_ele finalmente fala)_

As coisas que eu não faço por você, Alvo! (_ela retruca exasperada)_ Você imagina o meu constrangimento? O constrangimento dela?

Ora Minerva, você é uma mulher feita! (_o quadro fala sem se importar com o olhar furioso que recebe)_ Não deve ficar com vergonha de tocar nesse assunto como se fosse uma adolescente, você sabe que é uma coisa normal...

Eu sei, Alvo _(Minerva suspira resignada)_ eu não disse que não é normal, embora ainda ache que eles são muito jovens. Mas a questão é que eu e a senhorita Weasley não temos nenhuma intimidade a não ser quando falamos sobre a sua magia, você imagina como ela ficou quando eu simplesmente comecei a falar com ela sobre sexo?

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Hermione_

Você disse... Sexo? – _Hermione fala ao mesmo tempo em que engasga com a revelação da amiga, ela tenta afastar da sua mente a imagem da diretora sisuda tendo uma conversa sobre sexo com quem quer que seja_

Isso mesmo, Mione (_Gina fala meio sem jeito)_ você imagina como eu fiquei quando ela simplesmente se sentou, me ofereceu uma xícara de chá e começou a falar

_Hermione fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, talvez para digerir a cena bizarra ou para tentar entendê-la, então ela fala_ – por que ela fez isso, Gina? Quer dizer, ela é professora da escola há anos, há anos ela lida com jovens cheios de hormônios (_ela vê a amiga rolar os olhos)_ É serio Gina, se ela tivesse o costume de dar esse tipo de conselho para as garotas a gente saberia, então por quê?

_Gina olha pra amiga. Em seu olhar é evidente que há alguma coisa, ela respira fundo e diz_ – eu vou contar como aconteceu...

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora, cerca de uma hora atrás_

_Gina olha para a xícara de chá, meio constrangida, a despeito de há algum tempo ela e Minerva estarem mais próximas por causa das aulas particulares da ruiva, ela não consegue ficar totalmente a vontade com a diretora. Ela sabe que Minerva é uma bruxa poderosa, uma excelente professora e um ser humano com um senso de justiça inabalável, mas não é o tipo de pessoa que deixa os outros a vontade com sua presença, principalmente quando se percebe em seu semblante que ela também parece meio constrangida_

_A ruiva beberica seu chá enquanto espera, curiosa. __**O que será que ela quer?**_

Bem, senhorita Weasley (_a diretora finalmente começa)_ eu andei pensando em um jeito mais sutil de começar a nossa conversa, mas sinceramente não consegui. Então vou direto ao assunto... Bem... É sobre você e o Potter... Vocês estão juntos desde o ano passado, estou certa?

Sim (_Gina fala sem entender direito aonde a diretora quer chegar) _nós terminamos depois que Dumbledore morreu, mas retomamos o namoro quando viemos sozinhos para a escola

Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem entre vocês _(Minerva fala e olha para a menina, a diretora tem certeza que Gina não está entendendo nada. __**Ah Alvo se você não estivesse morto eu mesma o mataria por me obrigar a fazer isso.**__ Ela pensa com seus botões, ela olha para Gina e continua)_ vocês precisam um do outro, vocês são mais poderosos por estarem juntos. É como se vocês fossem duas metades que se completam

_Gina olha estupefata para a diretora, ela sempre soube que seu amor por Harry tinha algo especial, mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim_ - É por que eu sou uma sétima filha?

Em parte sim_ (Minerva responde)_ como uma sétima filha você tem uma magia poderosíssima que pode ser canalizada para muitos fins, por isso Voldemort a quer, mas não apenas por isso, você e o Harry estão predestinados. É algo difícil de explicar, como se o universo conspirasse ao seu favor _(Minerva faz uma pausa e Gina pode perceber que ela está procurando as melhores palavras) _e isso agora se tornou ainda mais forte, depois que vocês...

_Ela para de falar e Gina percebe um ligeiro rubor na face da diretora, rubor este que a atinge assim que a ruiva percebe o que ela está querendo dizer_

_Minerva respira fundo e continua_ – bem... Depois que vocês se tornaram mais íntimos ainda, você deve ter entendido o que eu quero dizer

_Sim, Gina entendeu perfeitamente o que a diretora quis dizer. O rubor que atinge sua face não lhe deixa mentir, ela olha para a diretora sem saber como reagir. Embora tenha entendido, uma parte dela se recusa a aceitar que elas estão tendo essa conversa_

_A diretora respira fundo antes de continuar_ – eu entendo o seu constrangimento e, acredite, não é fácil pra mim também, mas você tem que entender a profundidade da relação de vocês, o fato de vocês terem se entregado um ao outro criou entre vocês uma ligação ainda mais forte, uma ligação..._ (ela para um pouco como se analisasse)_ na falta de palavras melhores semelhante a um matrimônio... É como se vocês agora pertencessem um ao outro até o fim dos seus dias

_Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que começou essa conversa bizarra, Gina se permite sorrir_ – eu me sinto assim... Eu sei que pertenço a ele

_A diretora olha pra ela. Minerva não diz nada a respeito, mas ela gosta de ver duas pessoas tão apaixonadas assim_ – e como você viu, Gina, a ligação de vocês ultrapassa as barreiras humanas e isso pode ser usado contra Voldemort (_ela vê que a ruiva não está entendendo nada)_ uma coisa que Voldemort nunca entendeu direito é o amor, mesmo que ele conseguisse dominar a sua mente (_ela vê que a menina fica com a respiração suspensa)_ o que estamos fazendo o possível pra evitar, mas mesmo que ele consiga, sua ligação com o Harry talvez impeça que ele faça isso totalmente

Ele quer que a gente se case assim que tudo terminar – _Gina se assusta ao ver que fez uma confidencia à diretora que não fez nem a sua melhor amiga_

_Minerva suspira_ – se fosse em outro caso, eu diria que vocês são muito jovens. Mas agora eu só posso dizer que vocês vão apenas oficializar algo que já existe, a forma que vocês estão unidos equivale a um casamento. Eu diria mais, é mais forte que qualquer um deles

_A ruiva olha para a diretora, Minerva McGonagall expressou em palavras aquilo que em seu íntimo ela sempre soube. Que sua ligação com Harry era mais do que especial_

XXXXX

_De volta aos aposentos de Hermione_

_A morena ainda não acredita no que ouviu. Tudo lhe parece irreal demais, tanto a parte da diretora tendo aquele tipo de conversa com sua amiga quanto a parte em que Gina lhe diz que ela e Harry estão ligados de uma forma mais séria do que um casamento e muito mais ainda na parte que Gina disse que ela e Harry estão pensando seriamente em se casar quando toda essa loucura acabar_

Você tem certeza, Gina? (_a morena pergunta meio cismada)_ Não que eu não acredite que vocês se amam, mas vocês são tão novos ainda. Você ainda não decidiu o que quer fazer depois da escola, o Harry vai ter que entrar na academia para aurores. Vocês não acham muito cedo? Isso sem falar que você anda tem um ano por aqui

_A ruiva suspira, no fundo ela já esperava essa reação da sua racional amiga_ – No início eu pensei realmente que seria cedo, mas quando vocês viajaram no tempo eu fiquei com o coração apertadinho, era como se faltasse um pedaço de mim só em pensar em ficar longe dele e isso que foram apenas algumas semanas. Imagina ficar um ano inteiro aqui encontrando o Harry apenas nos dias de passeio? Eu sei que não aguentaria... Eu sei que nós somos jovens, mas a certeza que eu tenho agora é a mesma certeza que eu terei daqui a um ano ou cinco ou dez. Eu quero ter uma vida ao lado do Harry, eu quero ter uma família com ele, eu quero dar a ele a família que ele não teve. Eu sei que a minha mãe vai surtar e que vou ter problemas com os meninos também, mas eu estou disposta a convencê-los (_ela sorri)_ principalmente agora depois da conversa que tive com a diretora

Você o ama muito não é? – _Hermione fala sorrindo para a amiga_

Mais do que eu mesma possa descrever (_a ruiva fala com um ar sonhador)_ eu mal posso esperar pra que tudo isso acabe e a gente possa começar uma vida juntos (_ela se levanta)_ por falar nisso ele já deve estar mais do que curioso pra saber o que a gente tanto conversa

E você vai falar pra ele? (_Hermione pergunta)_ Quer dizer, desta conversa estapafúrdia com a diretora?

Não com tantos detalhes é claro, mas vou falar da nossa ligação (_ela fala depois de pensar por um momento)_ não que eu queira esconder isso dele (_ela sorri)_ mas pelo que eu conheço do Harry, ele não vai aguentar encarar a diretora se ele sequer sonhar que ela sabe, digamos, das nossas intimidades

_Nesta hora Hermione fica cor de beterraba quando fala_ – será que dá para o Harry esperar mais um pouquinho? É que eu queria falar algo com você...

_A despeito da vontade de ficar com o namorado a curiosidade faz com que Gina se sente novamente e encare a cunhada – _tem a ver com meu irmão, acertei?

_Isso faz com que a morena fique ainda mais vermelha_ – É que eu queria fazer uma surpresa e preciso da sua ajuda...

Pode contar comigo (_Gina fala, deliciada)_ o que você quer?

_A morena começa a contar o seu plano, pelo jeito os garotos vão ter que esperar um pouco mais..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_O quarteto mata o tempo na sala comunal, Gina não pode deixar de notar os olhares curiosos que seu namorado lhe lançou durante todo tempo. __**Depois nós mulheres é que somos curiosas...**__ Ela sorri consigo mesma e sorri mais ainda ao olhar para a sua amiga e ver que ela se ruboriza com cada olhar que ela lhe lança_

_A ruiva se levanta subitamente_ – vamos dar uma volta (_ela dá a mão para o namorado)_ antes que você fique roxo de curiosidade

_O casal se levanta e antes que seu irmão fale algo, ela diz_ – depois eu te conto tudo Roniquinho, agora vai namorar um pouquinho você também

_Ela joga um beijinho para o irmão e a cunhada e arrasta Harry dali_

Não! (_Gina fala ao ver que o namorado está indo na direção da sala precisa)_ Vamos para o lago

Mas já é tarde (_ele fala sem entender. Geralmente o casal namora na sala precisa)_ a gente não pode sair

Como se isso fosse problema pra você, senhor Potter (_ela fala sorrindo)_ eu estou a fim de ver as estrelas hoje, além disso, a sala vai estar ocupada

_Harry olha para a namorada sem entender. __**Às vezes os garotos sabem ser lentos.**__ A ruiva pensa –_ É que minha amiga Hermione quer fazer uma surpresinha para meu irmão. Algo mais romântico, não que aquele trasgo mereça

Ele gosta dela (_Harry defende o amigo)_ e melhorou muito de uns tempos pra cá

Eu sei (_Gina sorri)_ mas não seria eu se eu não provocasse o Roniquinho de vez em quando. Agora vamos, eu preciso te contar a conversa com a diretora

XXXXX

_Um pouco depois na beira do lago_

_Harry olha estupefato para a namorada, embora a ruiva tenha escolhido bem as palavras ele não pode deixar de pensar no que a diretora quis dizer quando falou que eles estavam mais unidos que nunca_ – quer dizer então que possuímos uma ligação especial? (_ele fala e abre um sorriso)_

E que ela é mais forte do que qualquer casamento (_Gina também sorri e o olha com ar maroto)_ por isso senhor Potter, mesmo que o senhor queira dar pra trás, agora não adianta...

_Ele a interrompe com um beijo apaixonado_ – nem passa pela minha cabeça dar pra trás, ruiva, por mim eu me casaria agora mesmo. Só não faço isso porque não acho justo com você se algo acontecer comigo...

Não fale assim Harry_ (ela interrompe, angustiada)_ por favor, não fale assim

A gente tem que pensar em tudo (_ele fala com uma voz triste)_ por mais que eu queira pensar que nós todos vamos sair dessa, a gente não pode descartar todas as possibilidades (_ele olha pra ela e vê que Gina está segurando as lágrimas)_ se o pior acontecer, eu quero que você me prometa que vai seguir a sua vida (_ele vê que Gina quer falar)_ não, por favor, me escute... Eu preciso disso, eu preciso saber que você vai ficar bem

Eu nunca conseguiria ficar bem sem você – _ela fala enquanto uma lágrima desce_

_Harry passa seu dedo seguindo o caminho que a lágrima fez_ – por favor, ruiva... Por favor... Eu preciso que você me prometa (_ele vê um olhar acusador em seu rosto)_ eu não estou me fazendo de fatalista nem nada parecido, mas ele é um bruxo poderoso isso é fato. Eu tanto posso conseguir como não. Por favor, me prometa

Eu gostaria (_Gina fala em um sussurro)_ eu juro que gostaria, mas não sei se posso prometer. Você é a minha vida Harry, e além disso, acho que não posso dizer que alguém conseguirá ter uma vida normal com a vitória deste maldito (_ela sacode a cabeça para evitar as lágrimas)_ não vamos falar nisso agora, por favor

Tem razão, minha linda _ele (a beija ternamente)_ amanhã o Gui chega e a gente provavelmente sai em busca da taça, então vamos aproveitar o hoje

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Desta vez consegui postar um pouquinho antes (autora explode de orgulho) espero que tenham gostado.

Pois é, o Harry e a Gina estão predestinados (alguém imaginou que não fosse assim?) só espero que o amor deles seja grande o suficiente pra superar o que vem por aí

Vou fazer o possível pra postar o próximo logo, mas não prometo nada, pretendo começar a postar uma nova fic (D/Hr) ainda esse mês, no máximo em agosto e tenho que me dedicar a ela também. Mesmo assim, espero conseguir atualizar logo depois da estréia do filme. Isso se eu conseguir sobreviver ao final (autora com o coração apertadinho)

Bjos e até o próximo. Lembrando sempre que deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo faz uma autora muito feliz.


	42. Chapter 42

_Enquanto isso na sala precisa_

_Rony chega assoberbado, Dobby lhe avisou que Harry o pediu pra ir até lá com urgência _

_**Deve ser algo que ele não quer que a Mione saiba por enquanto.**__ Ele fala com seus botões ao notar que o elfo livre esperou que sua amada saísse para buscar algo antes de dar o recado_

_Ele entra na sala com o coração aos pulos, o ruivo sabe que apenas algo muito sério iria fazer com que Harry o chamasse sem Hermione presente. Os pensamentos de Rony se calam quando ele observa a sala que neste momento se encontra totalmente diferente da época em que a usavam para os treinamentos da armada, há um tapete muito fofo com vários almofadões dispostos de maneira displicente, uma lareira em que um fogo aconchegante crepita. __**Ah Harry, eu te mato por me fazer ver isso!**__ Ele pensa tentando afastar da mente a imagem do seu amigo e a sua irmãzinha ali_

_Mas não é Harry quem ele vê..._

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo, sob a luz da lua_

A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes (_Harry fala acariciando os cabelos da namorada)_ eu adorei ficar assim juntinho com você na beira do lago

A gente já fez isso antes, seu bobo (_Gina sorri)_ no início a gente vinha sempre pra cá, lembra?

Eu sei (_ele fala pensativo)_ mas depois que começamos ir para a sala precisa isso nunca mais aconteceu (_ele lhe dá um selinho)_

A sala precisa é mais segura (_Gina fala enquanto se aconchega nos braços de seu amado)_ aqui sempre pode aparecer alguém, um outro casal

_Ela fala e aponta para a direção das estufas onde uma garota com um cabelo muito loiro se esgueira de mãos dadas com um rapaz_

_Harry sorri_ – fiquei feliz em ver que eles estão juntos, a Luna e o Neville se completam de uma forma que ninguém poderia imaginar

É o sinal que a vida continua, mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo – _a ruiva fala de maneira filosófica e fica pensativa_

O que foi ruiva? Em que você está pensando – _Harry pergunta, curioso_

Na surpresa que meu irmão vai ter – _ela responde com um sorriso nos lábios_

XXXXX

_De volta à Sala Precisa_

_Rony pode até ter sido um trasgo em algum momento da sua vida, mas ele acabou descobrindo que por baixo de todo aquele cabelo e das montanhas de livros havia uma garota muito especial, uma garota linda por dentro e por fora. Neste momento, no entanto, faltam palavras para descrever sua namorada. A melhor definição seria, sublime_

Eu estou esquecendo alguma data? – _o ruivo pergunta, assustado. Rony sabe que não é muito bom com essas coisas e a última coisa que quer é deixar Hermione chateada_

Não Rony (_ela fala sorrindo)_ não há data alguma, eu só quis fazer uma surpresa (_ela abaixa os olhos meio envergonhada)_ queria que a gente tivesse um tempinho pra namorar sem pensar no dia seguinte (_ela respira fundo)_ provavelmente amanhã a gente vai para o Egito...

_Rony balança a cabeça de forma compreensiva_ – eu sei, linda. Eu também gosto quando a gente consegue esquecer tudo lá fora

Então você gostou? – _ela pergunta, meio tímida_

Adorei (_ele a beija)_ e adorei mais ainda você ter conseguido manter a minha irmãzinha longe da sala precisa

_A morena revira os olhos. Este é seu namorado, um trasgo insensível, mas o trasgo insensível que ela ama incondicionalmente_ – acho que pensar no Harry e na sua irmã não faz parte dos meus planos esta noite (_ela fala encarando-o. Hermione se aproxima e enlaça o namorado beijando-o ternamente_ )

E quais seriam seus planos? – _Rony pergunta com o coração descompassado, além de outras sensações que ele já conhece muito bem. __**Se você sequer imaginasse o poder que tem sobre mim...**__ Ele pensa enquanto corresponde ao beijo_

Meus planos? (_ela fala, pensativa)_ Deixe-me ver... Talvez ficar um bom tempo junto com o homem que eu amo e esquecer que há um mundo lá fora...

Fala de novo? – _ele pede abrindo um sorriso_

Falar o que? (_a morena pergunta sem entender)_ Que eu quero esquecer que há um mundo lá fora?

Não, fala que me ama – _ele pede_

Eu te amo (_ela repete)_ eu te amo a mais tempo do que eu posso precisar e você sabe disso

É... Eu sei (_O ruivo fala com um sorriso nos lábios)_ mas eu gosto de ouvir (_ele lhe dá um selinho)_ e gosto de falar também. Eu te amo, Hermione... (_ele olha no fundo dos olhos dela, os olhos azuis se perdendo nos castanhos)_ eu te amo de todas as formas que um homem é capaz de amar uma mulher

_Hermione sorri ao mesmo tempo em que sente uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. Apesar do jeito meio trasgo de seu amado, ela sempre soube que seria assim. Que o garoto aparentemente rude e insensível escondia um homem como poucos _

_Rony continua_ – eu posso ter demorado pra perceber. Você sabe que eu sou meio lento pra essas coisas (_ele faz uma careta diante da risada de Hermione),_ mas agora eu sei, Mione. Eu sei que é com você que eu quero ficar o resto dos meus dias. Desculpe por ter sido um trasgo todos esses anos

_A morena o interrompe com um beijo_ – não se desculpe, Rony. Todos os garotos são trasgos em alguma fase da suas vidas. O importante é que eles crescem e se transformam, se você não fosse você, talvez eu não tivesse me apaixonado...

Mesmo eu sendo um trasgo de vez em quando? – _Rony não resiste em provocar_

Mesmo assim (_Hermione responde e o beija suavemente. ela segura na face do namorado e olha nos olhos azuis)_ eu te amo Rony... (_ela para e respira fundo)_ eu te amo mais do que um dia eu poderia imaginar, eu te amo com toda a minha alma e meu coração e... (_ela abaixa os olhos um segundo)_ e eu quero te amar de corpo inteiro também...

_Rony fica com a respiração suspensa por um momento. Ele está certo que ouviu as palavras de sua namorada, mas teme que seu desejo lhe esteja fazendo tirar as conclusões erradas. Ele sente a sua garganta seca e o beijo suave que Hermione lhe dá faz seu sangue circular com força, muita força..._

_O ruivo levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos da namorada e o olhar que Hermione lhe dá diz que seu coração não se engana, que realmente ela disse aquelas palavras. Mesmo assim o medo de magoar sua amada lhe faz perguntar_ – Você tem certeza? (_ele fala tentando conter a ansiedade)_ Porque se você não tiver, podemos esperar. Eu não me importo, é verdade...

_A morena sorri. As palavras de Rony só fazem com que ela o ame ainda mais_ – eu tenho certeza, Rony. Já tem muito tempo que eu tenho certeza (_ela abaixa os olhos meio envergonhada)_ eu só não sabia se você estava disposto... Ás vezes você parecia fugir...

Mione! (_o ruivo a interrompe abismado)_ Se eu não estava disposto? (_ele beija os lábios dela, pega a mão da morena e coloca em seu peito)_ você está sentindo? Ele fica assim toda vez que você me beija, que nós trocamos um carinho. Eu nunca tentei nada mais sério porque queria que você tivesse preparada. Depois daquela nossa conversa eu sabia que iria acontecer um dia (_ele sorri)_ depois que você disse que também me desejava, mas eu estava disposto a não pressionar... Só eu sei como sofri por causa disso (_ele murmura para si mesmo)_

O que você disse? – _Hermione pergunta, curiosa _

_Ele sorri_ – eu disse que não foi fácil, minha linda. Mas eu estava disposto a dar a você o tempo que quisesse. E se eu não fui mais ousado foi por medo de te pressionar

_Então Hermione olha nos olhos do seu amado. Ela se aproxima ainda mais e o beija de modo suave, a morena pega a mão do rapaz e a conduz em direção a seu seio_

_Rony sente sua respiração ficar pesada. Eles já haviam trocado esse tipo de carícia, mas é a primeira vez que a iniciativa parte dela_

Céus, como eu te quero! _(Ele fala ofegante)_ Eu te amo...

_Rony sussurra enquanto sente a pele macia entre seus dedos, ele captura sua boca em um beijo que cala um gemido rouco que lhe mostra que Hermione também sente o mesmo_

_Hermione sente os lábios de seu amado percorrendo a sua pele e não pode conter um gemido de prazer. Hermione sempre soube que a sua primeira vez seria com ele, mesmo assim durante algum tempo ela teve uma série de medos e o principal deles era o de não ser boa o suficiente. Mas a morena é uma grifinória e uma grifinória não se deixa abater por seus temores, temores estes que ela mal se lembra neste momento. Não há como ter medo quando se tem mãos tão carinhosas percorrendo o seu corpo_

_O ruivo continua distribuindo beijos pelo corpo de Hermione e não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que a namorada encontra-se totalmente relaxada com suas carícias. Então ele a beija suavemente e olha nos seus olhos enquanto diz_ – se eu fizer qualquer coisa que você não goste ou não queira, por favor, me diga

_Hermione assente com a cabeça emocionada demais para falar, Rony começa a despi-la calmamente. Embora seu desejo por ela esteja a mil, ele sabe que isso é muito importante para uma garota e principalmente quando se é a garota que ele ama_

_Eles se deitam no fofo tapete. O fogo crepita na lareira em uma penumbra convidativa perfeita para a entrega de corpo e alma que está prestes a acontecer_

_O medo então dá lugar à paixão, à ternura e à certeza de que duas almas apaixonadas se uniram e que mesmo num mundo de incertezas ainda há lugar para o amor_

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo em outra parte do castelo_

_Draco Malfoy está sozinho. É assim que ele passa a maior parte do seu tempo, sozinho. Mas ele não se importa, afinal quando em sua vida ele não esteve assim?_

_Sim, porque embora ele sempre andasse com Crabbe e Goyle, o loiro nunca pôde dizer que realmente eles eram amigos, não se pode chamar de amigos dois seres que são apenas um pouco mais evoluídos que tragos. Existia Blaise e Pansy, mas Draco sempre soube que Blaise cultivava a sua amizade apenas por causa da influência dos Malfoy e Pansy... __**Bem, todo mundo precisa de um pouco de sexo de vez em quando e ela é até uma companhia agradável quando está de boca fechada.**__ Ele pensa ironicamente_

_Ele olha para as paredes sem quadros, uma medida de precaução visto que os quadros costumam visitar uns aos outros e algum deles poderia delatar a sua presença mesmo que involuntariamente. O loiro se recusa a admitir, mas às vezes ele sente falta de conversar com alguém. Depois da celeuma que foi a sua chegada, a impressão que Draco tem é que as pessoas decidiram fingir que ele não existe. Exceto Aletheia que de vez em quando aparece e mesmo diante do mau humor de Draco lhe faz companhia por algumas horas_

_O loiro está absorto em seus pensamentos quando um barulho o interrompe_ – Quem está aí? (_ele fala cauteloso maldizendo o fato de estar sem a sua varinha)_

_Ninguém fala nada_

Quem está aí? – _ele repete e ouve uma respiração pesada vinda de um armário. __**Será que é um ataque?**__ Ele pensa. __**Seria realmente ótimo eu estar no único lugar que o professor Snape considera seguro pra mim e ser o primeiro a morrer num ataque sem ter nem ao menos a chance de me defender**_

_O loiro engole em seco lembrando que foi exatamente desta forma que os comensais entraram na escola no ano anterior, ironicamente graças a ele. E agora ele vai perecer por causa disso_

_**Calma Draco...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Esse não é o armário sumidouro e até onde você sabe só existem dois daqueles**_

_Então o loiro se aproxima vagarosamente com uma cadeira em suas mãos. Não é muito, ele sabe, mas quem sabe tendo o elemento surpresa ele possa ter alguma chance, até porque ele não tem muita escolha já que não está com a sua varinha_

_Ele ouve uma respiração pesada e alguns soluços. Isso o alivia um pouco, pode ser que seja apenas um aluno que foi repreendido ou coisa parecida. Draco abre a porta num rompante e para a sua surpresa o que ele vê lá dentro é apenas um garotinho_

_**Que diabos essa criança está fazendo aqui?**__ É o pensamento do loiro neste instante, ele vê que o menino está sentado no fundo do armário e esconde a cabeça entre os joelhos abafando seus soluços_

_Ao mesmo tempo aliviado e curioso, Draco se aproxima do menino. Se fosse em outra época talvez o loiro simplesmente se afastasse ou debochasse do menino perguntando se algum feitiço deu errado. Mas neste exato momento, talvez por algum estranho impulso ou quem sabe a necessidade de conversar um pouco com alguém, Draco senta-se ao lado dele_ – sabe, eu também costumava me esconder quando estava chateado. E você está chateado, não está?

_O garotinho o encara e abaixa a cabeça novamente, Draco continua_ – eu também não gostava muito de conversar quando estava assim

_O menino levanta a cabeça novamente_ – você estuda aqui? (_ele fala parecendo preocupado) _minha mãe disse que eu não podia conversar com nenhum estudante

Não..._ (Draco balança a cabeça)_ não estudo mais (_ele fala e seu coração estranhamente fica apertado ao fazer essa constatação. Ele não é mais um estudante de Hogwarts, mas o que ele é?)_

Ah bom – _o menino fala aliviado e abaixa a cabeça novamente_

Você mora aqui? - _Draco não resiste e pergunta e se espanta ao ver o menino balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, o loiro logo faz a conexão lógica. Esta criança está na escola por algum motivo, algo que provavelmente tem a ver com Voldemort e seus comensais _

Você veio sozinho? – _ele tenta conseguir mais alguma informação_

Não (_o menino responde meio ressabiado)_ eu vim com a minha mãe (_ele fala)_ ela disse que a gente teria que vir esperar meu pai em um lugar seguro

Seu pai? – _Draco exclama, curioso_

É, meu pai (_o garotinho fala, orgulhoso)_ ele teve que viajar e não pode ficar com a gente agora. Eu queria esperar ele na minha casa, mas minha mãe disse que era perigoso, que havia muitos homens maus e que meu pai disse que a gente teria que sair, mas eu não queria sair (_o garotinho fala emburrado)_

_Draco olha cismado para o menino. Ele sabe que as coisas lá fora não devem estar nada boas, mesmo assim não é costume do castelo oferecer guarita à população. Deve haver algum motivo mais forte para que esta criança esteja ali, mas antes que o loiro possa perguntar algo sobre isso, uma mulher chega_

Adrian! Você não pode fazer isso! (_ela fala exasperada)_ Nós já conversamos (_ela para quando vê o rostinho do filho molhado pelas lágrimas e se dá conta que ele está conversando com um rapaz)_ desculpe meu filho ter atrapalhado você

Ele não atrapalhou – _Draco fala entendendo cada vez menos_

Que seja (_Bárbara retruca)_ mas desculpe assim mesmo (_ela repara melhor no loiro)_ você, por acaso, é Draco Malfoy?

_Draco se espanta com a indagação, ele sabe que a sua família é conhecida nos mais diversos círculos, mas tem certeza que nunca viu aquela mulher antes. Ele se sente meio desconfortável, visto que a sua presença no castelo não é de conhecimento da maioria das pessoas_

_Ele encara a mulher e não nota nenhuma espécie de recriminação em seu olhar, então Draco responde_ – sou eu mesmo, você deve estar achando estranho a minha presença aqui. Se é que sabe o que aconteceu...

Sim, eu sei (_ela abaixa os olhos e fica em silêncio)_ mas não acho estranho a sua presença aqui, muito pelo contrário. Agora com licença, eu tenho que levar esse mocinho

_Ela sai em dar a Draco tempo para seus questionamentos_

XXXXX

_Na Sala Precisa_

_O clima de romance circunda o local. No entanto não é um jovem de cabelos pretos acompanhado de uma ruiva quem desfruta do lugar e sim uma morena de cabelos encaracolados e um ruivo, ambos possuem um sorriso meio bobo em suas faces_

Espero não ter machucado você – _Rony fala enquanto acaricia os cabelos da sua amada_

Você nunca me machucaria, Rony – _Hermione olha pra ele apaixonadamente_

Eu sei que a primeira vez para vocês garotas pode não ser muito agradável (_ele fala parecendo inseguro)_ por isso eu estou perguntando

Foi tudo perfeito, Rony (_ela sorri)_ foi perfeito porque foi com o homem que eu amo e ele foi muito cuidadoso e carinhoso comigo – _ela lhe dá um selinho se levanta e começa a se vestir_

Já? – _Rony faz uma cara de quem acabou de descobrir que o natal foi cancelado_

Não que eu não queira ficar (_ela fala com um suspiro)_ mas a gente precisa arranjar tudo, pode ser que partamos amanhã mesmo. Eu tenho que ver umas coisinhas (_ela fala com um ar que Rony já conhece muito bem)_

Tudo que é bom dura pouco – _Rony não resiste em fazer um charminho_

Não, meu amor (_Hermione sorri)_ tudo que é bom dura a vida inteira, pelo menos no nosso caso

_Ele a beija com um ar maroto. Rony sabe que eles devem sair, mas não necessariamente neste exato momento..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem, está aí o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Quem gosta de cenas mais picantes, por favor me desculpe. Não sou muito boa pra ficar descrevendo NC (autora envergonhada, admite que adora ler. Mas não consegue escrever)

E aí, assistiram o filme? Gostaram? Eu adorei! Foi um dos melhores da saga na minha opinião. Mas deixou um aperto no coração... E um medinho que tudo tenha acabado realmente, que depois de algum tempo as pessoas se esqueçam e Harry Potter passe a ser apenas "mais um". Espero sinceramente que isso não aconteça, mas tenho um pouco de receio. É só ver como as boas fic estão diminuido. Não vamos deixar isso acontecer né.

Por enquanto é só. Vou tentar não enrolar muito com o próximo capítulo, mas às vezes isso não depende de mim. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e um muitíssimo obrigada todo especial para aqueles que usam um pouquinho do seu tempo deixando um comentário.

Bjos


	43. Chapter 43

_No outro dia_

_Hermione acorda se sentindo melhor do que o habitual. Ela esfrega os olhos e percebe que não está nos seus aposentos. Durante alguns segundos a morena fica sem saber onde está, até que as lembranças da noite interior a assaltam. A constatação faz com que se levante num pulo_

O que foi? – _Rony acorda com o movimento brusco_

O que foi, Rony? (_ela fala_ _exasperada)_ Nós dormimos aqui!

Digamos que nós dormimos muito pouco – _ele fala sorrindo ao ver a namorada se ruborizar_

Não é hora pra isso agora, Ronald!_ (ela fala revirando os olhos e tentando ficar séria)_ Todos estão esperando, seu irmão já deve ter chegado

Só mais um beijinho então (_ele fala dando um sorriso que amolece a namorada)_ só mais um beijinho e a gente vai

_Hermione sorri e dá um selinho nos lábios do namorado que a puxa e aprofunda o beijo – _Rony! (_ela fala quase sem fôlego)_ a gente tem que ir ou daqui a pouco o Dobby bate nesta porta, isso e se o Harry se lembrar de mandá-lo aqui

Tudo bem, vamos (_ele suspira, conformado e começa a se vestir)_ bom dia, mundo real!

XXXXX

_O casal se troca e vai para a sala comunal que há esta hora está vazia, uma vez que a maioria dos alunos já se dirigiu para o café_

Eles não esperaram a gente – _Rony fala se referindo à irmã e ao amigo_

Prefiro assim (_Hermione fala, aliviada)_ a Gina é minha amiga, mas não sei se ela resistiria em provocar você

Você contou pra ela? – _o ruivo pergunta, assustado_

Claro que não, Rony! (_Hermione retruca)_ Eu nunca falaria algo do tipo! (_ela fica meio sem jeito)_ Quer dizer, eu tive que falar pra ela que queria usar a sala precisa. Mas foi só isso, eu juro

_Ele dá um sorriso meio enviesado_ – então pode ter certeza que ela vai saber na hora que olhar pra gente. A minha doce irmãzinha sempre foi muito boa em ler nas entrelinhas e geralmente usava isso para fazer chantagem

Você está chateado comigo? – _Hermione pergunta, temerosa_

Claro que não, linda! (_Rony sorri)_ Nada me faria ficar chateado hoje e se a Gina falar alguma coisa é só eu lembrar pra ela que ela usa aquela sala há mais tempo

_Hermione rola os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela dá a mão ao namorado e eles vão tomar o café da manhã, talvez não tenham chance de fazer isso novamente tão cedo_

_Eles sentam-se ao lado de Harry e Gina e a ruiva, é claro, não perde tempo em provocar o irmão_ – bom dia Rony, teve uma boa noite?

Excelente (_Rony responde sem se deixar levar, ele segura a mão da namorada e lhe dá um selinho antes de falar)_ estou morrendo de fome

Novidade... – _Harry, Gina e Hermione falam quase ao mesmo tempo e caem na gargalhada, como se em um acordo mútuo eles decidissem que ao menos no café da manhã seriam apenas os jovens que eram..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_O quarteto se dirige a sala da diretora. Eles acabaram de receber um recado que Gui Weasley chegou e os espera_

Olá, Harry – _ele ouve Gui dizer e não deixa de reparar que o irmão mais velho de Gina olha fixamente para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois jovens. Por um momento o menino que sobreviveu pensa que não deve ser tão terrível assim enfrentar Voldemort, ao menos não tão terrível quanto enfrentar seis irmãos ciumentos_

_Após os cumprimentos eles se acomodam e Rony conta ao irmão o que aconteceu no Egito _

Você se arriscou muito, Rony (_o Weasley mais velho fala, preocupado)_ teve sorte em escapar ileso

_Rony olha para o irmão. Mesmo após saber que aquela taça era uma horcruxe, ele não se sentiu propriamente ameaçado_ – Ora, Gui! A pirâmide estava aberta à visitação. Não creio que deixassem as pessoas entrar lá se fosse realmente tão perigosa assim

_Gui respira fundo_ – tem uma coisa que vocês não sabem. Pra falar a verdade nem nossos pais sabem, Rony. Eu não contei pra não deixar a mãe preocupada, e depois, eu queria mesmo voltar pra Inglaterra... Eu não vim embora apenas para ajudar a ordem. Isso também, é claro. Mas eu saí do Egito porque estava tendo problemas com os duendes lá e a gota d'água foi exatamente essa pirâmide que você entrou

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _Hermione pergunta, sobressaltada_

_O ruivo assente com a cabeça – _desde o início, eu e outros desfazedores de feitiços fomos contra abrir essa pirâmide à visitação. Sempre que tentamos desfazer os feitiços havia um ponto pelo qual não conseguíamos passar, nunca acontecia nada grave com ninguém, mas a gente sabia que o trabalho não havia sido concluído

E mesmo assim a pirâmide foi aberta? – _Gina questiona_

Você não conhece os duendes, Gina. A ganância de um duende é algo que um ser humano não consegue entender (_O filho mais velho dos Weasley suspira)_ na verdade eu mesmo nunca consegui entender mesmo trabalhando diretamente com eles, o fato é que a pirâmide foi aberta mesmo com nosso parecer desfavorável e a princípio nada aconteceu. Até que alguns meses antes que eu voltasse um dos nossos homens morreu (_ele fecha os olhos como se tentasse tirar a cena da mente, ele não diz mais nada, mas os presentes concluem que foi algo terrível)_

_Rony ainda tenta amenizar_ – mas eu entrei lá, eu toquei na taça

Não sei dizer por que não aconteceu nada, Rony. Talvez pelo fato de você não ter usado magia, talvez porque você era apenas um menino e por consequência inofensivo, talvez por sorte. Mas o fato é que meu colega não teve essa sorte (_ele respira fundo) _e por causa disso eu tive uma discussão séria com o duende chefe, quase cheguei a agredi-lo e depois disso, pedi transferência

Você não foi despedido? - _Harry pergunta_

_Gui sorri de maneira sarcástica_ – Como eu falei, a ganância dos duendes é algo que não podemos entender. Acima de tudo eu sou um bom desfazedor de feitiços e isso dá lucro, eles nunca me despediriam

_Harry respira fundo. Apenas por um momento ele teve a ilusão que as coisas não seriam tão difíceis já que Rony havia tocado a horcruxe e saído ileso, mas ele devia saber que em se tratando de horcruxes as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim – _eu gostaria de ir ao Egito o mais rápido possível_ (ele olha para Gui)_ você acha que pode providenciar? Quer dizer, eu não sabia que a sua saída do Egito havia sido conturbada

_Gui sorri –_ não se preocupe, ainda tenho bons contatos por lá. Não vai ser difícil (_ele olha para Gina)_ Gi, eu sei que não posso impedir o Rony e a Hermione, mas você...

Ah não! (_a ruiva se manifesta e o tom que ela usa faz com que Harry se encolha, mesmo estando aliviado pela fúria da ruiva não se dirigir a ele)_ Você também, Gui! Eu não sou uma menininha!

_Gui respira fundo, ele já esperava esta reação, mas sua mãe lhe fez prometer que ele tentaria tirar Gina dessa história toda_ – eu sei Gina, mas você ainda é menor. Sabe que não pode fazer magia, e se alguma coisa acontecer?

_Gina olha para os presentes e vê que, embora ninguém ouse falar nada, todos concordam com seu irmão mais velho. A decepção toma conta da sua face instantaneamente, ela espera que ao menos Harry diga alguma coisa em sua defesa, mas é Minerva que toma a palavra_

Weasley (_ela fala se dirigindo a Gui)_ eu entendo a preocupação e concordo, mas a Gina vem treinando e sua magia aumenta a cada dia _ela (vê a expressão horrorizada dos presentes e logo se explica)_ ela tem uma ligação com Voldemort talvez até mais forte que a do Harry, já que foi uma ligação proposital e precisa lutar contra isso. Embora eu não acredite que ele vá tentar algo, essa seria uma oportunidade para ela testar até que ponto seria capaz de lutar contra uma possível dominação

Você enlouqueceu! – _Harry fala, exasperado_

Harry! – _Hermione repreende, horrorizada_

Não, Potter. Eu não enlouqueci _(Minerva fala pacientemente como se já esperasse uma reação semelhante)_ eu só acho que seria mais fácil ela lidar com isso se estivesse com vocês, ele já tentou dominar a mente dela várias vezes esse ano e o fato de estar em Hogwarts pode ter servido como escudo, mas infelizmente nada garante que ela vá ficar aqui em segurança o tempo todo. Eu só acho que seria mais fácil ela tentar algo desta natureza junto a pessoas que possam ajudar

Olhando por esse lado, a senhora tem razão – _Gui Weasley finalmente fala, mas seu semblante mostra que ele continua preocupado_

Vamos fazer o seguinte _(Minerva propõe)_ eu estava pensando em mandar o Remo e a Tonks com vocês, mas não vai ser possível por causa da lua cheia (_ela suspira)_ então eu também irei

A senhora? (_Hermione fala espantada)_ a senhora é a diretora, não pode deixar Hogwarts! Não pode deixar os alunos!

A gente precisa estabelecer prioridades, Granger _(Minerva retruca)_ e, no momento, quanto antes conseguirmos esta horcruxe, melhor. Estes últimos ataques foram apenas uma espécie de aviso, eu creio que ainda vamos ouvir falar de Voldemort antes que ele tente qualquer coisa na escola. Temos algum tempo. Não muito, mas temos. Vamos partir após o almoço, pode ser?

_Os presentes assentem com a cabeça e saem_

XXXXX

_Gina caminha em silêncio, de mãos dadas com Harry. A ruiva não sabe definir direito como se sente. Ao mesmo tempo em que está feliz por poder acompanhá-los ao Egito, ela não pode dizer que não está preocupada._

_Gina sempre evita pensar no que pode lhe acontecer. É como se, de alguma maneira, procurasse bloquear qualquer pensamento negativo. As palavras de Minerva foram como um balde de água gelada em seu ilusório mundo cor de rosa_

Você não precisa ir, se não quiser (_Harry fala adivinhando seus pensamentos)_ converse com a diretora. Ela entenderá, se você acha que ainda não está preparada...

Não é isso, Harry (_ela o interrompe)_ eu sei que estou tendo o melhor treinamento possível, mas ao mesmo tempo às vezes parece que não sou eu...

É normal ficar insegura, Gina _(é Hermione quem diz)_ mas você sabe que não pode fugir. além disso, é bem provável que não aconteça nada não com você diretamente

Porque você diz isso, Mione?.- _a ruiva pergunta curiosa_

Eu andei pensando nos últimos ataques (_ela responde)_ eles foram estranhos, não dá pra negar. Seria mais fácil se atacassem a escola, Hogsmeade, ou mesmo o Beco Diagonal ou o ministério. Acho que Voldemort tem uma carta qualquer na manga

_Os presentes olham para a morena, Hermione deve estar certa como na maioria das vezes está. A pergunta agora seria, o que ele pretende?_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_Narcisa Malfoy anda de um lado para outro, com a angústia a lhe consumir completamente. Por mais que Severo tenha lhe garantido que Draco estará bem, o fato de não ter nenhuma notícia a tira do sério. O ex-professor de poções se recusou terminantemente a dizer como Draco escapou e para onde ele foi, para a sua própria segurança. Severo Snape sabe que, embora para o Lorde das Trevas, Draco fosse apenas um peão menor e que seu mestre certamente tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, para Lucio Malfoy a fuga de seu rebento com certeza não será vista com bons olhos e Narcisa sabe que Snape tem razão que Lucio faria o impossível para capturar Draco e puni-lo com severidade _

_A senhora loira sabe que não há muita esperança pra ela, que caso aconteça o impossível e Voldemort seja derrotado, na melhor das hipóteses ela irá terminar seus dias em Askaban e caso ele tome o poder Narcisa sabe muito bem o que lhe aguarda. Bella já deixou escapar várias vezes que a acha uma fraca e que este é também o pensamento do Lorde, que Lucio estaria melhor com uma mulher mais adequada, não pelo sangue, é claro, mas pelo fato de Narcisa nunca haver manifestado vontade de participar ativamente da sua causa e ela sabe que bastaria apenas uma palavra do Lorde das Trevas para Lucio a abandonar, isso na melhor das hipóteses, e arranjar uma esposa mais adequada aos olhos do seu mestre_

_Neste momento Severo Snape entra e, antes sequer de olhar pra ela, fala_ – não se preocupe, Narcisa. O Draco está bem, mas como já lhe expliquei inúmeras vezes é arriscado tentar fazer qualquer tipo de contato, principalmente pra gente

Sinceramente, eu não me importo que seja arriscado pra mim! – _Narcisa fala e por um momento parece uma criança emburrada _

Mas eu me importo! (_O mestre de poções fala usando o mesmo tom que usaria com um aluno indisciplinado)_ Eu não fiz o que fiz, eu não arrisquei tudo que eu tenho por nada. Eu fiz uma promessa a você e a cumpri, mas eu também fiz promessas a outras pessoas e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas

Droga, Severo! Eu vou ficar louca... – _ela fala segurando as lágrimas. Narcisa, como boa Malfoy que sempre foi, sempre aprendeu a mascarar suas emoções, mas já faz algum tempo que ela não consegue fazer isso perto de Snape, talvez por que ambos estejam compartilhando do mesmo pesadelo, ou melhor, ela compartilha seu pesadelo com ele. Narcisa tem a impressão que Severo Snape tem o seu próprio pesadelo, mas não compartilha dele com ninguém..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Autora entrando de mansinho, morrendo de vergonha por causa da demora. Desculpa mesmo, gente. Estas últimas semanas foram muito corridas pra mim, meu tempo ficou ainda mais escasso. Foi barra arranjar um tempinho pra escrever

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. No próximo eles já estarão no Egito.

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que deixou um comentário e vou deixar um recadinho especial para um comentário anônimo. Eu não mandei o seu trechinho por má vontade nem nada do tipo. O problema é que o fanfiction tem mania de "comer" os e-mails e seu e-mail não apareceu na review. Então quando você ou qualquer anônimo que quiser um trechinho da fic for mandar um e-mail deve fazer assim:

1- colocar espaços: seu nome (espaço) arroba (espaço) provedor (espaço) etc

2- Eu tinha colocado que escrever por extenso dá certo, mas acabei de verificar que não funciona. Então acho que só dá certo da primeira forma. Detalhe: se você colocar o símbolo da arroba ele come também (guloso ele, né)

Espero que tenha ajudado, qualquer coisa gritem

Bjos e até o próximo que eu juro que vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito


	44. Chapter 44

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_Hermione termina de arrumar a sua bolsa. A morena, é claro, está levando umas coisinhas que ela acredita poderem ser úteis.__** Nunca é demais prevenir.**__ Ela pensa. Hermione só lamenta não ter lido mais a respeito do Egito. Ela poderia ter feito isso nestes dias que antecederam a partida, mas outra coisa tomou completamente seus pensamentos. E ainda toma... __**Será que é possível?**__ Ela fala para si mesma. __**Então por que ninguém nunca desconfiou, nunca investigou?**_

_Ela se recrimina por ter aceitado os fatos tão rapidamente, por não ter se recusado a aceitar assim como Harry se recusou. Ela sabe que, se o menino que sobreviveu souber, vai literalmente enlouquecer. E o pior, vai se encher de culpa por não ter feito nada. __**Como se ele pudesse fazer**__. Na verdade Hermione ainda não tem certeza se algo pode ser feito, mas ela vai tentar, ela vai fazer o que faz de melhor, pesquisar. E se houver uma chance, por mais remota que seja, Hermione vai mover céus e terra para conseguir o seu intento_

_Ela olha para o relógio e constata que falta ainda um pouco mais de uma hora para a partida. Ainda há tempo pra ela fazer uma coisa, algo que ela já devia ter feito há algum tempo..._

XXXXX

_Minerva está em sua sala. Ela acabou de arrumar as suas coisas depois de deixar os professores informados de sua partida. A diretora tem plena confiança em seu corpo docente e sabe que eles serão perfeitamente capazes de tomar conta da escola por alguns dias. Se fosse em outra circunstância, ela não teria coragem de deixar Hogwarts com tudo que está acontecendo. Mas ela sabe que é preciso, Minerva sabe que mais do que ninguém, ela deve estar perto de Gina neste momento_

_A diretora não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar em sua pupila tão aplicada e ao mesmo tempo tão cética a respeito dos próprios poderes. Quem vê a diretora séria de hoje nunca acreditaria que há muito tempo atrás ela própria foi uma garota muito parecida com a ruiva_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seus pensamentos ela abre e vê Hermione Granger – _aconteceu alguma coisa? (_Minerva pergunta curiosa)_

Não! Quer dizer, sim... Aliás, não sei, pode ser que sim... Mas também pode não ser nada – _Hermione fala de maneira confusa_

Explique-se, senhorita Granger – _a mulher fala sem entender_

_Hermione respira fundo – _eu vou tentar... (_ela_ _olha para a diretora)_ a senhora pode achar que eu estou louca, eu mesmo me acho louca por pensar que pode haver uma possibilidade, mas ouça...

_E Hermione começa a narrar para a diretora as conclusões que tirou nos últimos dias..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco depois_

_Harry, Rony e Gina aguardam o momento da partida na sala da grifinória. O ruivo olha para o relógio. Hermione saiu sem dizer nada a ninguém, já está quase na hora de partirem e ela ainda não voltou. Ele sabe que existe alguma coisa, alguma coisa que apenas ela percebeu e isso já faz algum tempo, ele se lembra o quanto a namorada estava misteriosa antes deles voltarem no tempo e ele sabe que por mais que ela não tenha tocado no assunto e esteja se dedicando à busca das horcruxes não é do feitio de Hermione deixar algo inacabado _

_Ele vê que a morena chega meio assoberbada_ – Desculpem o atraso, pessoal. Eu tinha que ver uma coisa

Tudo bem, Mione (_Gina acalma a amiga) _o Gui ainda não chegou

_A morena pega a sua bolsa_ – Ele está na sala da diretora. Ela pediu que avisasse que nós vamos partir de lá

_O quarteto então se encaminha para a sala onde Minerva os aguarda juntamente com Gui Weasley_

Todos prontos? (_Minerva pergunta e vê que os quatro jovens assentem com a cabeça. Ela então coloca um cachecol em cima da mesa)_ Quando eu falar três. Um, dois...

_Ao ouvir o três, os presentes tocam o cachecol e a comitiva parte em direção ao Egito_

XXXXX

_Após a sensação costumeira da fisgada no umbigo, Harry abre os olhos. Ele esperava estar em algum lugar do deserto, talvez tendo uma visão das pirâmides. Mas não, parece que eles foram deixados em uma espécie de porão, ele olha ao redor tentando se localizar, então Gui explica_

Aqui era um antigo depósito que a gente usava para colocar objetos que precisavam de um estudo maior. Agora está desativado

_Eles saem do local. Hermione olha a tudo meio decepcionada por não ver as famosas pirâmides. Embora ela saiba que não estão lá pra fazer turismo, ir ao Egito e não ver as pirâmides é quase uma heresia_

_Neste momento um homem vestido com roupas dos trouxas nativos vem em direção ao grupo_ – Weasley! (_ele fala num inglês carregado de sotaque ao mesmo tempo em que abre um sorriso)_ Que bom ter você por aqui, mesmo sob essas circunstâncias...

_O Weasley mais velho sorri e cumprimenta o homem _– Pessoal, este é Abdul Assur, ele era meu colega aqui no Egito e concordou em nos ajudar

Você faz falta aqui (_ele fala, mas logo acrescenta num tom conformado)_ mas eu entendo as suas razões. Agora me conte essa história direito

É sobre aquela pirâmide (_Gui fala e tem certeza que não precisa explicar sobre qual pirâmide está falado)_ tem algo lá...

_Abdul suspira_ – todos nós sabemos disso, Weasley. Ninguém queria que ela fosse aberta, você deve se lembrar

Não, não é apenas isso _(Gui o interrompe)_ É algo muito mais grave do que você pensa, mais maligno do que qualquer coisa que a gente já viu

E nós precisamos disso – _Harry resolve se manifestar_

_Só então o egípcio olha para o rapaz. Seus olhos se abrem e fecham e ele pergunta, espantado – _você é... Harry Potter?

_O menino que sobreviveu suspira. Harry já está acostumado a ser reconhecido, mas lá no fundo ele tinha esperança que isso não fosse ocorrer num lugar tão distante_ – Sim, sou eu, e nós precisamos entrar naquela pirâmide, existe um objeto lá que é muito importante pra evitar que o pior aconteça

_Abdul olha pra ele, não é preciso explicar o que seria o pior_ – ficarei feliz em ajudar, mas temo que não será tão fácil assim. Depois que um dos nossos morreu lá, a pirâmide está fechada para visitação. Os duendes decidiram focar em outras menos perigosas (_ele suspira)_ pena que fizeram isso tarde demais...

_Harry olha para Abdul_ – eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas temos que dar um jeito

_O homem parece pensar por alguns segundos_ – acho que dá pra dar um jeito. A pirâmide não está sendo vigiada, os duendes chegaram a conclusão que já existem proteções demais lá dentro

Azar de quem entrar _– Gui fala de modo ácido_

É mais ou menos por aí (_o egípcio concorda)_ mas mesmo assim acho que não é seguro ir lá durante o dia. Eu posso mostrar um pouco da minha terra pra vocês enquanto esperamos anoitecer. Isso é, se vocês quiserem...

_Os presentes assentem com a cabeça, Hermione mais entusiasmada que os demais, e a comitiva parte para uma volta pela cidade_

Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer o Egito_ (Hermione puxa conversa com Abdul)_ pena que seja sob essas circunstâncias, tudo que eu li sobre o lugar me fascinou

O Egito é uma terra milenar _(Abdul fala, orgulhoso)_ nosso povo tem vivido aqui há muito tempo, na maioria das vezes convivendo bem com os trouxas

_A comitiva parte para um breve passeio turístico. Embora estejam entusiasmados para conhecer um pouco mais daquele país, a apreensão é palpável, eles sabem o que os espera ao anoitecer_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em Hogwarts_

_Draco Malfoy se esgueira pelos corredores. Ele não sabe se conseguirá o seu intuito, mas o loiro sente que precisa fazer isso. Ele precisa entender porque está naquele lugar. Porque, entre todos os lugares onde ele poderia se abrigar, foi parar justamente na escola. Draco está tentando fazer o possível, se não para se redimir, ao menos para amenizar tudo que fez. Ele não é cínico ao ponto de dizer que não se importa com essa coisa de sangue puro. Sim, lá no fundo ele sabe que se importa, mas não a ponto de extermínio ou algo do tipo_

_**Coragem**__ D__**raco...**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Só o que você tem a fazer é ficar escondido até que alguém fale a senha e tomar cuidado para não ser pego**_

_Para sua sorte, ele não precisa esperar muito. Poucos minutos depois, o loiro vê o professor de feitiços pronunciar a senha e entrar na sala. O professor demora apenas alguns minutos, Draco respira fundo ao vê-lo se afastar e pronuncia a senha_

_Ele adentra olhando para os lados, Draco sabe que está se arriscando, que poderia haver alguém lá, mas ele sente que precisa fazer isso_

Olá Draco – _Dumbledore fala como se já o esperasse _

_O loiro engole a seco e baixa os olhos sem coragem de encarar o homem de cuja morte ele foi o maior responsável. Ele sabe que tem que fazer isso, mas não imaginou que seria assim tão difícil_

_Há muita coisa que o Draco gostaria de dizer neste momento, ele gostaria de confessar que por muito pouco não aceitou a proposta que Dumbledore lhe fez, por questão de minutos. Se Snape houvesse chegado um momento depois, talvez uma vida pudesse ter sido salva. Ele gostaria de perguntar por que Dumbledore não fez nada pela própria segurança, uma vez que estava mais do que claro que ele tinha conhecimento de tudo que se passou, e, acima de tudo, Draco gostaria de perguntar por que ele estava na escola, por que depois de tudo ele ainda conseguia abrigo. E, o mais importante, qual a participação de Alvo Dumbledore em tudo isso uma vez que a presença constante da fênix a seu lado deixa mais do que claro a anuência do diretor em tudo_

_O loiro se sente meio estranho fitando o quadro, que olha pra ele com a paciência característica daqueles que viveram por um longo período de tempo e que encontraram a paz em algum lugar_

Está difícil saber por onde começar? (_o quadro de Dumbledore o tira do devaneio)_ Eu sugiro que se apresse, como você pôde perceber os professores tem acesso a esta sala e a qualquer momento um deles pode entrar

_Draco respira fundo e olha para o quadro tentando ver um indício de rancor ou condenação. Mas o que ele encontra é o mesmo olhar de sempre, o mesmo olhar que o fez pensar que talvez houvesse um outro caminho, o mesmo olhar que o fez, pelo menos uma vez na vida, querer fazer a coisa certa_ – o que eu estou fazendo aqui? (_ele finalmente pergunta)_

_O quadro sorri_ – pensei que você soubesse que não há lugar mais seguro do que a escola, pelo menos por enquanto

_Draco suspira_ – não foi isso que eu perguntei, eu sei que a escola é um lugar seguro, mas não acho que seria o lugar ideal pra mim (_ele encara o diretor por um momento e em seguida abaixa os olhos)_ não depois de tudo que eu fiz

Draco _(Dumbledore fala no mesmo tom paciente e sábio que possuía em vida)_ você fez muita coisa errada, eu não vou negar. Você foi um garoto arrogante, produto de sua infância mimada, recheada por valores errados e preconceitos, mas como eu já te disse nunca achei que você fosse um assassino. Se você quisesse realmente me matar, você teria feito isso antes que o professor Snape chegasse

Mas eu pensei em te matar! (_Draco quase grita)_ Eu planejei isso o tempo todo! Eu infiltrei os comensais na escola, eu poderia ter sido responsável por mais mortes

Eu sei de tudo isso, Draco (_o quadro fala numa voz condescendente)_ eu nunca disse que você não errou

Então, por quê? – _O loiro pergunta_

Porque eu ainda vejo salvação em você _(Dumbledore finalmente fala)_ porque você é jovem e merece ter uma chance de mudar o seu destino, porque você merece ter a oportunidade de ver que o caráter de uma pessoa vale mais do que o seu sangue

_Draco olha pra ele e não fala nada, ele sabe que se tentasse sua voz o trairia e a última coisa que ele quer é demonstrar fraqueza diante do quadro de Dumbledore. Então ele só assente com a cabeça e sai ainda a tempo de ouvir_ – boa sorte, Draco... Boa sorte

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capitulo (autora ouvindo os gritos de aleluia). Desculpa a demora pessoal, desculpa mesmo, viu! Eu passei uns dias viajando e isso acabou atrasado um pouquinho a atualização. Além disso, comecei a postar uma fic nova (D/Hr) e tive que me dedicar a ela também.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu sei que ficou curtinho, mas estou viajando amanhã (é, de novo!) e resolvi dividi-lo pra não deixar vocês tanto tempo sem atualização

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que tiram um minutinho do seu tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo. Isso é muito importante pra quem escreve

Bjos


	45. Chapter 45

_De volta ao Egito_

_Depois de um dia inteiro bancando os turistas e visitando vários pontos, entre eles as pirâmides mais famosas, finalmente o dia se foi e eles se preparam para o que realmente foram fazer. Tentar encontrar a horcruxe_

_Harry respira fundo enquanto olha para a comitiva. Todos estão com os semblantes sérios, cientes de todos os perigos que poderão correr. Harry preferia não estar arriscando a vida de tanta gente, mas ele tem que admitir que se sente bem melhor tendo companhia. Ele não pode deixar de pensar na sua ruiva, seu coração falha uma batida só em pensar que ela possa se machucar ou que a presença da horcruxe vá fazer com que Voldemort tente mais uma vez entrar em sua mente. Pra falar a verdade Harry estaria mais confortável se Gina estivesse na segurança da escola, mas ele sabe que não pode evitar, que protegê-la ao extremo só iria deixá-la vulnerável. E é apenas por isso que ele segura a mão da ruiva e fala para os presentes_ – vamos

_Os demais assentem com a cabeça e a comitiva parte_

_Embora já seja tarde da noite, a luz da lua faz com que não seja necessário utilizar um feitiço, o caminho é bastante claro. Gui achou melhor que eles fossem a pé, pois um feitiço de aparatação poderia chamar a atenção de alguém. Mesmo que não haja feitiços de proteção na pirâmide especificamente, isso não significa que não haja algum meio para detectar intrusos _

_Apesar de tudo que está prestes a acontecer, Harry não deixa de pensar que o Egito é uma terra interessante, ele gostaria de conhecê-la num momento menos conturbado da sua vida. Ele se pega imaginando passear de mãos dadas com a sua ruiva, observando este céu tão estrelado e fazendo planos para o futuro. No entanto, não é hora para pensar nisso, agora seus pensamentos devem estar voltados para capturar a horcruxe e sobreviver, ele não tem a mínima dúvida que isso não será uma tarefa propriamente fácil_

_Abdul pega a varinha e murmura algumas palavras em sua língua, ele olha para os ingleses_ – É a minha senha mágica, agora poderemos chegar perto da pirâmide sem problema (_ele olha para uma pirâmide pequena que passaria despercebida diante da suntuosidade das demais)_ olhem... É aquela

_Rony sente um calafrio, ele também reconheceu a pirâmide_

Vamos entrar (_Harry finalmente fala_ _enquanto olha para o egípcio) _você tem certeza que não há feitiços de proteção?

Não feitos pelo nosso pessoal (_ele fala)_ mas como o Gui já deve ter dito, há alguma coisa aí. Todo cuidado é pouco

_Os presentes assentem com a cabeça e entram no local onde pode estar a horcruxe..._

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Draco olha pela janela. Ele ainda não conseguiu dormir, o loiro duvida que um dia poderá dormir em paz, principalmente após a conversa que teve com o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore. __**É apenas um quadro, Draco**__. Ele se recrimina, Draco sabe que um quadro é apenas uma fraca impressão da pessoa viva, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabe que um bruxo como Alvo Dumbledore não deixaria apenas uma fraca impressão. O jeito que ele fala, a forma de olhar... É como se, embora estivesse morto, o ex-diretor continuasse mais vivo do que nunca_

_Pelo pouco que conhece do diretor, Draco sabe que o fato estar na escola deve ter algum motivo, mas ele ainda não consegue visualizar qual seria e isso está lhe tirando o sono. __**Ele falou em segunda chance...**__ O loiro pensa. __**Será que eu mereço depois de tudo que fiz?**_

_Draco não sabe se merece ou não. Sinceramente, no lugar de Dumbledore ele não teria essa hombridade. No entanto Draco está disposto a agarrar essa chance, talvez a única chance que terá, talvez seja esse o caminho para salvar sua mãe, talvez seja o caminho para ser uma pessoa melhor_

XXXXX

_De volta ao Egito _

_A comitiva entra na pirâmide. Harry se lembra que Rony havia dito que viu coisas terríveis ali, mas agora não é hora pra ficar curioso, agora ele deve encontrar a horcruxe – _onde você a viu? (_ele pergunta para o ruivo)_

_Rony aponta para uma porta fechada_ – foi naquela sala

Você entrou aí? (_Gui fala, exasperado)_ Essa câmara não estava aberta à visitação!

_Rony olha meio sem graça para o irmão – _eu sei, mas eu fiquei curioso (_ele logo completa) _agora não é hora pra bronca, Gui. Foi graças a isso que eu encontrei a taça

Mas você podia ter morrido! (_o ruivo mais velho fala, aterrorizado)_ Foi aí que meu colega...

_Rony suspira. Por mais que ele queira fazer parecer que não está preocupado, ele não pode deixar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Ele olha para o irmão_ – eu sei, Gui. Agora eu sei, mas na época eu era só um garoto curioso. Vamos parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido comigo e pensar no que a gente vai fazer agora

_Gui assente com a cabeça, ele empunha sua varinha e abre a porta_

_Não demora muito tempo para que Rony aviste a taça exatamente no lugar onde a colocou_ – ali... (_ele fala para os presentes)_

_A comitiva se entreolha com a respiração suspensa. Fácil demais... É o que todos pensam e eles sabem que se está fácil demais alguma coisa está errada_

_Harry olha para a taça. A vontade dele é ir até ela e fazer o que deve ser feito, mas os anos deram a Harry algo muito valioso, prudência. E é com esta prudência que ele saca a sua varinha_ – eu vou tentar um feitiço convocatório (_ele fala sem muita convicção)_ accio taça!

_Como era de se esperar a taça não se mexe, então Hermione olha para Gui e pergunta –_ como foi que seu amigo morreu? Desculpe tocar nesse assunto, mas pode ser que haja alguma pista. É evidente que a taça tem culpa nessa história

_Gui respira fundo_ – não sei se pode ajudar, na verdade não se sabe de muita coisa. Ele... Ou melhor, o que restou dele foi encontrado ao lado da taça. Ele estava mumificado, não como as múmias dos filmes trouxas com faixas e tal, mas uma múmia real, só os ossos cobertos por uma pele enrugada. Se não fosse pelas roupas não iríamos reconhecer

_O egípcio completa_ – na verdade, quando descobrimos esta pirâmide encontramos várias múmias desse jeito, todas ao lado desta coisa. Se soubéssemos antes...

_Hermione, sempre prática, tira o egípcio do devaneio_ – obviamente a taça possui uma espécie de proteção, talvez algo ligado a tocá-la...

Não Mione, não pode ser isso (_Rony a interrompe)_ eu a toquei, eu a coloquei de volta no pedestal e ainda estou aqui (_ele retruca tentando tirar da mente a visão de si mesmo transformado em múmia)_

Isso eu não sei responder, Rony (_a morena fala visivelmente frustrada)_ você disse que a derrubou e depois pegou a taça pra devolvê-la ao local, pode ser que o feitiço existente seja apenas para aqueles que a tirarem do local

Ou pode ser porque você era apenas um garoto enxerido _– Gui fala acidamente_

Gui não começa! (_Rony retruca, chateado)_ Eu nunca poderia imaginar que vocês deixassem uma coisa como essa dando sopa por aí

Ah é! E o fato da sala estar fechada não significa nada? – _Gui fala com um ar muito parecido com o de sua mãe_

_Alheio a discussão que está acontecendo, Harry vê sua mente trabalhando de forma furiosa. Ele teve uma idéia totalmente louca e estapafúrdia e, é claro, extremamente arriscada. Ele sabe que dificilmente dará certo, mas ele sabe também que se todas as horcruxes não forem destruídas, ele não terá a mínima chance de derrotar o cara de cobra_

_Então, sem que nenhum dos presentes tenha qualquer idéia das suas intenções, o menino que sobreviveu se joga contra o pedestal agarrando a taça_

Harry!_ - O grito desesperado de Gina é a última coisa que ele ouve antes de tocar na taça e sentir tudo sumir ao seu redor..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Gente, nem sei por onde começar. Eu devo milhões de desculpas por ter enrolado tanto. Quem me conhece sabe que eu detesto isso. Mas final de ano é fogo, meu tempo está cada vez menor. Antes eu ainda conseguia adiantar um pouquinho na hora do almoço, mas agora nem isso... Mas fiquem tranquilos, mesmo sem ter muito tempo não pretendo abandonar a fic e podem acreditar que o tempinho livre que eu tenho estou me dedicando a ela e às outras. Só peço um pouquinho de paciência, as coisas irão melhorar (eu espero...)

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo. Principalmente ao que lembram de deixar uma palavrinha. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas o próximo será bem maior, eu prometo. E por favor, aqueles que estão pensando em me azarar porque eu terminei justamente aí, lembrem-se de pegar leve, afinal se a autora ficar muito ferida ela pode ter dificuldade em escrever (evitem atingir a cabeça e as mãos ok)

Bjos e até o próximo


	46. Chapter 46

_Harry olha ao redor, embora esteja exatamente no mesmo local de antes não há sinal de seus amigos, ele olha para a taça em suas mãos e uma intuição lhe bate dizendo para não largar a taça. Então ele a aperta firmemente contra si_

_Neste momento ele vê um homem que ele não conhece, mas Harry tem certeza que não é Voldemort. É um homem com características físicas semelhantes ao amigo de Gui, um egípcio com certeza_

_Antes que Harry possa perguntar qualquer coisa ele percebe que vários outros homens se aproximam. Ele segura com força a varinha esperando um ataque ou coisa parecida. Entretanto os homens não parecem agressivos, tristes talvez_

Mais um – _o mais velho deles se pronuncia_

Mais um, o que? – _Harry vê as palavras escapando da sua boca_

Mais um que tocou na taça (_outro deles fala)_ mais um que terá a sua alma aprisionada aqui para sempre

_Harry engole em seco começando a achar que fez besteira_ – Vocês estãs mortos? Nós estamos mortos? (_ele pergunta, atemorizado)_

Nossos corpos, sim (_um deles fala)_ mas nossas almas estão condenadas permanacer neste local maldito por toda eternidade.

Eu... Eu estou morto? – _ele consegue balbuciar lutando contra o pânico_

_Não é nenhum deles quem responde, mas sim uma figura que, embora esteja diferente, lhe é muito conhecida_ – não, ainda não. Mas estará em breve...

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Os presentes olham, estarrecidos. Foi apenas um milésimo de segundo, mas bastou isso para que o menino que sobreviveu se atirasse em cima da taça, e agora o que eles vêem é a figura de Harry Potter agarrado a ela com os olhos fixos no nada, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse lá_

Não, Gina _(Hermione a segura antes que ela se lance sobre ele)_ não o toque!

Como não posso tocá-lo, Hermione? – _a ruiva luta para se desvencilhar_

Você não pode, Gina_ (a morena continua segurando a amiga agora com a ajuda do namorado)_ você não sabe o que aconteceu, não sabemos que tipo de feitiço é esse...

_A ruiva olha para a amiga como se esta estivesse louca. Embora seu lado racional lhe diga que Hermione tem razão, tudo que Gina quer neste momento é abraçar seu amado e implorar para que ele volte. Ela mal se dá conta que está nos braços do seu irmão mais velho que a segura para impedir que ela tome alguma atitude extrema_ – calma, Gina. Se você se precipitar pode por tudo a perder, mesmo que a gente não tenha idéia do que o Harry está fazendo

_Ela segura as lágrimas com dificuldade. Não é hora pra chorar, agora é hora de confiar em Harry e é isso que ela vai fazer _

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo _

_Harry olha para o homem a sua frente, um homem que ainda não possui as feições viperinas, mas um homem a quem ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Voldemort_

Mais um guardião (_ele fala parecendo satisfeito)_ mais um para se juntar ao meu séquito

Nunca! (_as palavras escapam da boca de Harry sem que ele tenha controle)_ Eu nunca me submeterei as suas vontades, Tom Riddle

Então você sabe quem eu sou (_ele sorri sarcasticamente)_ sinto lhe informar que não há escolha, você estará preso aqui para todo o sempre. Como todos os outros, como vêm acontecendo com todos que tocaram esta taça nos últimos cinquenta anos

Não é verdade (_Harry fala o encarando) _eu conheço alguém que a tocou e não está aqui

_Voldemort sorri_ – talvez um garoto, uma criança. Não me interessa ter uma criança entre meus guardiões

_Harry olha para o espectro a sua frente, ele sabe que de modo algum Voldemort se importaria com a vida de crianças. A final ele próprio o tentou matar quando era apenas um bebê. O menino que sobreviveu só pode supor que o feitiço era bem especifico para adultos ou que de alguma forma Voldemort não tivesse previsto que uma criança poderia chegar ate a taça_

_Ele não sabe direito o que pensou quando decidiu pegar a taça. Harry não tem uma explicação lógica, talvez tenha sido uma intuição, uma intuição que ele ainda não sabe direito o que significa, a mesma intuição que lhe diz pra não largar a taça, a mesma intuição que lhe diz que deve fazer Voldemort falar_

Então você também está preso aqui – _ele fala consciente que o ser a sua frente não vai gostar, mas Harry não se importa, afinal Voldemort não pode fazer mal a seu espírito... Ou pode?_

Não seja estúpido! (_Voldemort fala)_ eu sou apenas uma parte do feitiço. Meu eu verdadeiro está lá fora e com certeza dominou o mundo bruxo

_Harry segura um sorriso enquanto a sua mente trabalha, ele percebeu que o espectro de Voldemort preso na pirâmide não sabe o que aconteceu com o seu eu verdadeiro. Uma coisa Harry Potter aprendeu a respeito de Tom Riddle, que talvez seu maior ponto fraco seja a sua vaidade, então ele respira fundo e fala com a intenção deliberada de provocá-lo_ – e se eu te disser que ele não dominou? E se eu disser que existem pessoas que lutam contra você e que estão dispostas a dar a vida para evitar que isso aconteça?

_Voldemort sorri, um sorriso peculiar, o sorriso daqueles que tem um grande trunfo na manga. Mas ele não sabe que este trunfo é conhecido por mais pessoas que ele gostaria – _pena que você não vai estar lá pra ver o desfecho desta história (_Voldemort fala sarcasticamente ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar dança entre a taça e Harry Potter)_ você está preso aqui como todos os outros, a sua alma pertence a este lugar. A sua e a de todos que se atreverem a tocar a taça durante toda a eternidade, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai se cansar e soltá-la, aí não tem mais volta...

Isso é impossível (_Harry decide fazer o jogo de Voldemort)_ que raio de feitiço é esse? Como o fato de eu simplesmente largar essa taça vai aprisionar a minha alma?

Ah... (_Voldemort sorri presunçoso)_ Um feitiço antigo, talvez mais antigo que estas pirâmides... Apenas eu posso tocar nessa taça, ela reconhece apenas o meu sangue...

_Neste momento é Harry quem sorri. Um sorriso triunfante de quem sabe que está salvo, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso triste, pois ele sabe que não há esperanças para os demais. Talvez se Voldemort for derrotado aquelas pobres almas possam descansar em paz. Mas não é hora de pensar nisso agora, ou se sentir culpado. Então ele olha para o bruxo maligno e diz – _você é apenas um espectro, uma lembrança da época em que Tom Riddle matou e roubou essa taça, você não sabe o que aconteceu depois..._ (e antes que Voldemort possa retrucar ele fala)_ pena que não posso ficar para contar as novidades, eu estou indo pra casa...

_Então ele solta a taça e para espanto de Voldemort e dos demais espectros a imagem de Harry Potter desaparece diante dos seus olhos_

XXXXX

_Gina olha para seu amado. Ela sabe que é Harry quem está lá, mas ao mesmo tempo não parece ele. Os olhos vazios que fitam o nada não parecem ser de Harry Potter. É como se o seu corpo estivesse lá, mas a sua alma não. O que faz a ruiva se perguntar se seria capaz de resgatá-lo usando a sua ligação_

Não, Gina _(Minerva se antecipa ao pensamento que viria a seguir)_ você não sabe onde ele está. Seria muito arriscado

_A ruiva olha para a diretora e suspira inconformada. Do que adianta ter um poder imenso e não poder utilizá-lo para resgatar quem se ama?_

_Antes que a ruiva possa argumentar um clarão toma conta do local e eles vêem a taça ser lançada longe e o corpo de Harry estremecer. Gina fecha os olhos já imaginando o fim, mas, ao contrário disso, todos ouvem a voz do menino que sobreviveu – _Não toquem na taça! Se fizerem isso irão acabar como o amigo do Gui

Harry! (_o grito de Hermione ecoa enquanto a morena o abraça)_ você está bem? Nós pensamos que você... (_ela fala segurando uma lágrima)_

Eu sei (_o moreno sorri meio sem jeito)_ foi uma idéia maluca que eu tive. Felizmente deu certo (_ele fala e olha pra Gina e o olhar que a ruiva lhe dá é extremamente perigoso)_ eu confiei que a ligação que eu tenho com o maldito me protegeria

Foi um risco muito grande, Potter (_quem fala é Minerva e Harry por um momento vê a feição da amiga no rosto da diretora)_ se não desse certo você estaria perdido pra sempre

Eu tinha que arriscar (_Harry argumenta)_ se não conseguíssemos esta horcruxe tudo estaria perdido, se não desse certo eu só adiantaria o inevitável

_Neste momento o menino que sobreviveu é interrompido por uma ruiva furiosa que se atira nele, estapeando-o_ – seu idiota! (_ela fala aos berros)_ você tem idéia do que nós passamos? Do que eu passei?

_Harry tenta segurar as mãos da namorada_ – calma, ruiva... Deu tudo certo (_ele fala enquanto a abraça, Harry vê que Gina está tremendo)_ eu estou aqui

Eu tive tanto medo (_ela fala em meio às lágrimas)_ tive que você estivesse perdido pra sempre...

Eu estou aqui (_ele fala após beijar os lábios dela)_ e não pretendo deixar você, não enquanto eu puder evitar

Bem _(Minerva fala tirando o casal apaixonado do devaneio)_ pelo que pude entender apenas você vai poder pegar nessa taça

Sim (_Harry concorda)_ eu tive uma intuição que o fato de Voldemort ter me marcado como igual poderia ser usado como vantagem (_ele suspira)_ pelo menos pra isso essa ligação me serviu. A taça contém um feitiço pelo que eu pude perceber que permite apenas que Voldemort a segure sem ter sua alma capturada, ou alguém que possua seu sangue... Durante todo esse tempo todos que chegaram a tocá-la tiveram suas almas aprisionadas e formam uma espécie de guarda de proteção

Mas porque isso não aconteceu comigo? – _Rony pergunta tentando ignorar o bolo que se forma em seu estômago ao imaginar qual poderia ter sido o seu destino_

Você ainda era apenas um menino na época (_Harry esclarece)_ acho que o feitiço tinha uma falha nesse ponto

Sorte minha (_Rony fala)_ e agora, vamos pra casa?

De jeito nenhum! _(Abdul toma a palavra)_ Vocês vão pra minha casa comer alguma coisa e descansar. Minha esposa deve estar acordada esperando com uma refeição

_Gui sorri_ – aconselho vocês a aceitarem a oferta. A Fatma, esposa do Abdul, é uma das melhores cozinheiras que conheço. Estou com saudades do kebab que ela faz

_Os presentes se entreolham e decidem aceitar o convite, pois além de ninguém querer fazer uma desfeita ao egípcio que os ajudou, eles realmente estão precisando de alguns momentos de descontração depois de tudo que passaram_

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Draco olha pela janela. Em alguns momentos ele pensa que vai ficar louco. O problema não é a solidão, mas a falta de notícias. Não saber direito o que se passa lá fora tira um pouco o seu chão, principalmente por saber que a sua mãe está lá em algum lugar talvez se sujeitando aos desmandos e loucuras do seu pai. A única coisa que o alivia é saber que o professor Snape estará ao lado dela e assim como o protegeu, Draco tem certeza que ele fará tudo para manter sua mãe a salvo. Foi uma promessa e pelo que ele conhece do seu ex-mestre de poções, ele sempre cumpre as suas promessas por mais difíceis que sejam_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias antes_

_Draco termina de comer sua refeição em seu catre imundo. Na verdade ele não sente a mínima fome, mas ele sabe que seu corpo enfraquecido precisa de alimento, ele sabe que precisa se recuperar para o que pode vir a seguir. O loiro ainda não entendeu direito como está vivo, suas poucas lembranças dos dias de tortura o dizem que a intenção do Lorde e de seus capachos era torturá-lo até a morte. Draco não sabe ao certo como, mas ele tem certeza que Severo Snape tem algo a ver com o fato dele ainda poder ver a luz do sol_

_Neste momento o professor de poções entra. Draco gostaria de saber quais eram os pensamentos de Severo Snape e como ele sempre consegue manter esta máscara fria. No entanto, Draco não é tão bom legitimente e mesmo que o fosse ele tem certeza que não seria páreo para a oclumência de Snape_

Vejo que está se recuperando – _Severo fala sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento, mas Draco não se importa, ele sabe que Snape fez por ele mais do que qualquer um_

Vou sobreviver – _o loiro fala como se fosse normal receber inúmeros crucios. Bem... Na verdade não é algo anormal em se tratando de alguém envolvido com Voldemort e sua gangue_

Ótimo _(Snape fala)_ você precisa partir o mais rápido possível. Eu consegui salvá-lo, mas isso não é permanente. A qualquer momento...

_O ex-professor de poções não conclui a frase, não é preciso. Draco sabe muito bem que a qualquer momento pode voltar a sentir a fúria insana de seu pai, Bellatrix ou qualquer outro do séquito maléfico do Lorde das Trevas_

Tudo bem _(Draco suspira resignado)_ eu e minha mãe...

Não, Draco _(Snape o interrompe)_ você vai sozinho. Sua mãe não pode...

A minha mãe não vai ficar! (_Draco praticamente grita)_ O senhor enlouqueceu! Se eu parto sozinho e eles a pegam...

A sua mãe ficar em segurança _(Snape tenta acalmar Draco)_ tanto quanto for possível (_ele vê que Draco não acredita)_ se ela também partir, pode por tudo a perder. Eu prometo que vou tomar conta dela (_o professo lhe dá um olhar penetrante, o mesmo olhar que dava aos poucos alunos que ousavam contestá-lo)_ e eu sempre cumpro o que eu prometo...

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Draco reflete sobre as palavras de Snape. Ele sabe que, por mais impossível que possa parecer, sua mãe estará em segurança. Foi uma promessa do seu professor e ele sempre cumpre as suas promessas..._

XXXXX

_No Egito_

_Harry e os demais se encontram na casa de Abdul onde sua esposa, Fatma, lhes preparou uma refeição que não deixaria nada a dever às refeições da senhora Weasley_

_De início, alguns tiverem receio de provar tanta comida exótica, mas o receio em ofender o casal levou-os a experimentar e em momento algum se arrependeram_

_Lá fora a lua continua a iluminar a noite, Harry vê Gina na varanda como se estivesse alheia a tudo, ele sabe que sua namorada ainda está chateada.__** Mas droga!**__ Harry pensa. __**Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.**__ Ele suspira e caminha até ela_

_Harry a enlaça pela cintura e enterra o rosto nos cabelos ruivos aspirando o perfume – _vejo que você gostou daqui...

É, gostei mesmo (_Gina concorda)_ é uma terra muito bonita, pena que a gente não teve muito tempo pra conhecer

_O menino que sobreviveu a vira obrigando a ruiva a encará-lo, ele respira fundo_ – eu sei que você ficou chateada comigo, Gina. Acredite, foi difícil fazer o que eu fiz, principalmente sabendo que a possibilidade de tudo dar errado era grande, mas não havia outro modo

_Ela bufa_ – É claro, não havia outro modo... Tentar arranjar uma outra forma de chegar até a taça não passou pela sua cabeça, não é mesmo?

Passou... (_Harry admite)_ mas fiquei com medo de não termos tempo. Estes ataques de Voldemort estão muito estranhos. É meio óbvio que vem coisa brava por aí, não podemos nos arriscar

Eu sei, Harry (_ela fala e o menino que sobreviveu vê toda coragem e sinceridade no olhar da ruiva)_ mas isso não impede que eu tenha medo de que algo lhe aconteça (_ela abaixa os olhos por um momento)_ desculpe meu ataque de bobeira lá na pirâmide. Foi mais forte que eu

_Harry sorri_ – isso só mostra que você se importa comigo, ruiva. Você pode ter quantos ataques quiser, desde que eu possa acalmá-la com meus beijos

_Gina sorri de modo maroto_ – quando a gente voltar pra Hogwarts, eu vou querer que você me acalme com algo mais que beijos se e que me entende

_Antes que Harry responda, ele ouvem Minerva pigarrear. O casal olha para a diretora que diz_ – a chave de portal está pronta, temos que voltar.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Entra espanando a poeira e perguntando. Tem alguém por aqui? Espero que sim. por favor não me abandonem! Como eu já falei várias vezes, eu demoro mas não abandono as fics

Eu sei que está virando lugar comum pedir desculpas pela demora em minhas notas da autoras. Em minha defesa posso dizer que além do tempo escasso, estou postando quatro fics ao mesmo tempo e preciso dar atenção a todas elas de maneira igual, não posso deixar uma crise de ciúmes acontecer entre elas.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mais uma horcruxe encontrada e posso adiantar que muitas surpresas vêm por aí. Aguardem!

Bjos e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha, eu agradeço (pode até ser um puxão de orelha pela demora)


	47. Chapter 47

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_A chave de portal deixa os viajantes na sala da diretora, a primeira coisa que Harry vê é que o quadro de Dumbledore os espera_ – presumo que tiveram sucesso (_o quadro encara Harry por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua)_

Conseguimos a taça (_Harry fala)_ agora precisamos encontrar algo para destruir a horcruxe

Eu sugiro que você peça ajuda aos integrantes da ordem (_o quadro fala e vê que Harry não parece muito à vontade com a sugestão)_ lembre-se do que eu falei, você é responsável por derrotar Voldemort, mas não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, várias cabeças pensam melhor que uma

_Harry assente e Minerva se adianta_ – eu vou convocá-los pra amanhã a tarde, agora vocês devem descansar

XXXXX

_Um pouco depois na sala precisa_

_Gina olha o semblante de Harry que dorme o sono daqueles que cumpriram a sua missão. Talvez não totalmente uma vez que a horcruxe ainda precisa ser destruída, mas Gina sabe que seu amado está aliviado por ter dado mais um passo. Gina sabe também que, embora ele esteja aliviado, Harry também deve estar apreensivo. Mais um passo em direção ao confronto final foi dado. A ruiva, por sua vez está cismada, ela esperava que houvesse uma tentativa de Voldemort dominar a sua mente. Isso não acontece há algum tempo e ao mesmo tempo que isso lhe trás uma sensação de alívio, a deixa também temerosa. Gina sabe que isso só pode significar que ele está planejando algo grande ou então que ele está guardando forças para uma tentativa mais eficiente_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_O Lorde das Trevas trás um sorriso em seu rosto viperino. Tudo está caminhando da forma que ele planejou. Voldemort sabe que os idiotas que se denominam Ordem da Fênix já devem ter ligado os ataques ocorridos no mundo trouxa a sua pessoa. Mas o que eles não sabem é que há muito mais por trás disso, eles não sabem que Voldemort descobriu uma coisa muito importante. Não e necessário dominar muitos para conseguir seus propósitos, basta dominar as pessoas certas_

_E ele está fazendo isso, Lorde Voldemort tem as pessoas certas sob o seu comando. Essa é a sua maior arma no momento e em breve ele terá uma maior ainda, os poderes da sétima filha_

_**Aproveite o tempo que lhe resta, Gina. Você pode lutar, mas nunca será mais forte que eu.**__ Ele pensa e não controla uma gargalhada rouca e enlouquecida_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e não há novidade alguma. Todos estão apreensivos, a Ordem da Fênix vasculha cada traço das notícias do mundo trouxa buscando alguma pista sobre os próximos passos de Voldemort. Todos também tentam descobrir uma forma de destruir a horcruxe, mas em todos os aspectos suas tentativas não dão em nada_

_Harry se prepara para mais um treinamento com Remo Lupin, ele se recrimina por não treinar tanto quanto deveria. O menino que sobreviveu sabe que não adianta estar preparado enquanto Voldemort for imortal, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabe que, imortal ou não o bruxo, a quem deverá enfrentar possui habilidades das quais ele sequer ouviu falar e sem um bom treinamento de nada adiantará ter destruído as horcruxes_

_Ele entra em uma sala que não é usada para aulas e aguarda a chegada do seu mentor_

_Logo o lobisomem chega e Harry vê com desagrado que ele não está sozinho_

_O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo_ – o que ele está fazendo aqui? (_ele pergunta num rosnado. A figura do loiro é algo que ele não está disposto a encarar nesse momento)_

_Lupin também respira fundo, embora tenha concordado com os argumentos do Malfoy, o licantropo já previa uma reação assim por parte de seu pupilo_ – o Draco veio falar comigo, Harry. Ele se ofereceu pra ajudar no seu treinamento

_Harry olha para o loiro sem saber se o azara ou se cai na gargalhada. O menino que sobreviveu não é hipócrita ao ponto de achar que Draco é um bruxo sem talento algum, mas Harry duvida que ele tenha algo a ensinar. Mais que isso, Harry duvida que Draco esteja realmente disposto a lhe ensinar o que quer que seja. Ele encara o loiro_ – e o que o faz achar que eu preciso da sua ajuda? (_ele fala de modo desafiador)_

_Draco encara seu rival com asco. Mesmo tendo que lutar no mesmo lado, o loiro nunca irá engolir o todo perfeitinho Potter_ – o que me faz achar, Potter. É que eu vi os comensais por um ângulo que você nem pensaria que existe, eu sei perfeitamente do que eles são capazes. E, acredite, saber como um comensal pode pensar vai ser útil. Ou você pensa que vai enfrentar o lorde enquanto eles ficam quietos assistindo? Essa não vai ser uma briga leal

Eu já enfrentei Voldemort antes – _Harry diz lutando para manter a calma_

Eu sei, Potter _(Draco fala visivelmente entediado. Ele maldiz a hora em que se ofereceu para ajudar no que fosse preciso, aguentar os ataques do Potter não era bem o que ele esperava)_ mas você nunca esteve numa guerra e, acredite, o que vem por aí vai fazer a invasão dos comensais que aconteceu aqui na escola parecer brincadeira de criança

_Harry fica em silêncio por um momento como se estivesse pensando na argumentação lógica do seu inimigo_

_Draco continua_ – antes que você diga qualquer besteira como "sou eu quem deve derrotá-lo" ou "ele vai querer tentar me destruir", eu concordo (_ele sorri sarcasticamente)_ mas isso não significa que os outros comensais não possam ferir, torturar e tudo mais com o que estão acostumados (_ele o encara)_ Eu não gosto de você, Potter. E não vou gostar nem em um milhão de anos, mas gosto menos ainda do Lorde, gosto menos ainda do que ele fez com a minha família e gosto menos ainda da pessoa em quem eu estava me tornando (_ele suspira)_ e é apenas por isso que eu estou aqui

_Harry respira fundo. No seu íntimo ele sabe que Draco Malfoy pode ajudar, mas entre aceitar sua ajuda e confiar no sonserino há uma diferença gritante. Então ele apenas diz – _muito bem, o que você pretende?

_Draco evita sorrir quando responde_ – eu pretendo auxiliar no seu treinamento e quem sabe depois ajudar aquele grupinho que você formou a sobreviver (_ele olha sério para o menino que sobreviveu)_ eu sei exatamente do que aqueles comensais são capazes e alguns deles eu conheço mais ainda (_ele não fala nomes mas os presentes sabem muito bem de quem se trata, de Lucios e Bellatrix principalmente)_ eu sei como pensam, sei a forma que lutam. E eu digo, Potter, eles lutam sujo

_O menino que sobreviveu emite um suspiro conformado, seu lado racional diz que Draco tem razão_ – tudo bem, Malfoy. Vamos começar

Agora não, Harry _(Lupin intervém)_ a gente vai treinar hoje a noite

Por quê? – _Harry pergunta meio chateado. As suas noites têm dona, uma dona de cabelos ruivos que não vai gostar nada de ser trocada pelo loiro aguado_

_O lobisomem parece meio sem jeito_ – eu recebi um chamado da diretora ainda há pouco. Ela disse para eu largar o que estiver fazendo e encontrá-la (_ele sorri)_ diga a Gina que não vamos ficar a noite toda treinando, vai sobrar tempo pra namorar um pouquinho

_Harry assente com a cabeça lutando para não enrubescer e tanto ele quanto o loiro se retiram_

_Ao ver seu pupilo e seu mais novo auxiliar saírem, Lupin parte em direção à sala da diretora contendo a custo a sua curiosidade, principalmente pelo fato da mesma lhe pedir categoricamente que não levasse Harry Potter com ele_

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes, na sala da diretora _

_Hermione torce as mãos, nervosa. Seu lado racional lhe diz que ela só pode estar louca, mas alguma coisa dentro dela diz que é necessária uma investigação maior, por mais loucura que a sua teoria pareça. Ela olha para a diretora, seu nervosismo aumenta ainda mais com o silêncio de Minerva_

Bem, senhorita Granger... _(McGonagall fala após alguns minutos que para Hermione parecem séculos)_ eu andei pensando naquilo que você disse antes de viajarmos e devo dizer que não me parece possível. Mas ao mesmo tempo (_ela acrescenta ao ver o semblante decepcionado de sua aluna)_ também não consigo entender o porquê do quadro não ter aparecido (_a diretora suspira)_ sinceramente não sei o que pensar

_Hermione escuta em silêncio, as palavras da diretora são, no íntimo, aquilo que ela também pensa. Mas lá no fundo, talvez tomada por uma esperança irracional, Hermione acha que há uma ínfima possibilidade_

_Minerva continua_ – eu tomei a liberdade de chamar uma pessoa (_neste momento a porta se abre)_ por favor, entre, senhor Lupin. Acho que você deve ouvir o que a senhorita Granger tem a dizer

_O lobisomem olha para a jovem. Hermione suspira e se prepara para contar mais uma vez a sua história rezando para que o professor não a ache uma doida de pedra_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala da Grifinória_

_Harry entra e pelo seu semblante dá pra ver que o menino que sobreviveu não está nada satisfeito, ele procura consolo nos braços de Gina dando-lhe um longo abraço e aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos_

Treino ruim? – _a ruiva pergunta, curiosa. Harry não precisa formular palavras pra que ela perceba que algo não foi bem_

_O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo_ – na verdade eu não treinei. O Lupin me chamou pra informar que uma pessoa vai me ajudar a partir de agora

Isso é bom... (_a ruiva fala e olha para o namorado)_ ou não?

Seria... (_Harry suspira)_ se o auxiliar não fosse ninguém menos do que o Malfoy

A doninha albina? – _Rony que cochilava esparramado nos almofadões praticamente grita_

Rony (_Gina respira fundo)_ se você ainda não se tocou, o fato do Malfoy estar aqui não é fato conhecido da maioria dos estudantes

Desculpe (_Rony fala meio sem jeito)_ você não está falando sério, Harry. O que aquele maldito teria pra ensinar?

O pior é que ele tem (_Harry suspira desanimado)_ o Malfoy conviveu de perto com a corja toda. Eu tenho que admitir que ele conhece muito bem os comensais

_Gina pondera_ – ele tinha várias marcas de tortura quando chegou aqui. A Aletheia disse que ele estava muito mal, ou estaria se não tivesse recebido os cuidados certos

O fato é que (_Harry fala mais para si mesmo do que para os presentes)_ ele pode ser útil. Mesmo não gostando dele eu não posso negar este fato

Você também está pegando a lógica irritante da Mione – _Gina fala sorrindo_

Por falar nisso onde ela está? – _o menino que sobreviveu pergunta_

_Rony responde_ – na sala da diretora. Ela foi chamada sabe-se lá pra que

_Harry olha para o amigo e para a namorada. Todos eles sabem que Hermione está escondendo algo. A pergunta é, o que é por que ela não diz nada?_

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Remo Lupin acabou de ouvir Hermione, sua boca se abre e fecha e seu lado racional lhe diz para não ter esperanças, que é impossível, que não há nenhuma possibilidade. Mas seu coração se aquece de forma incontrolável só em pensar que talvez _

_Minerva interrompe seus pensamentos_ – eu disse para a senhorita Granger que isso não é possível (_ela senta-se desanimada)_ mas eu também não sei explicar o fato do quadro

Pode ser que ele não quisesse aparecer _(Remo argumenta)_ não me parece que ele ficaria muito a vontade naquela casa.

Mesmo com a nossa presença? (_Hermione argumenta)_ mesmo com a presença do Harry?

_Lupin pensa por um momento –_ o quadro foi pintado quando ele era jovem, o Harry ainda não existia

_Hermione olha para o professor_ – eu pensei nisso também, mas todo mundo diz que Harry é a cara do pai. Isso deveria ser o bastante para intrigá-lo

_O lobisomem se cala. Esse é um fato inegável_ – Harry já sabe? (_ele muda de assunto)_

_Hermione nega com a cabeça_ – não, eu não tive coragem. Não podia enchê-lo de esperança e depois ser apenas isso, uma vã esperança. Ele precisa se focar em sua missão, uma decepção dessas não lhe faria bem

Concordo (_o lobisomem fala depois de refletir por alguns minutos)_ mas ao mesmo tempo não podemos esquecer que se ele descobre que existe essa possibilidade e que nós escondemos isso dele...

Ele vai literalmente enlouquecer (_Hermione completa e se senta desanimada ao ver Lupin balançar a cabeça em concordância)_ eu confesso que não sei como agir. Eles já sabem que eu estou escondendo algo e eu não me sinto bem escondendo algo desta importância se ao menos houvesse uma forma da gente ter certeza...

_Hermione para a frase no meio, em seu semblante um olhar que seus amigos conhecem muito bem. O olhar de quem está tendo uma idéia, ela se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com seus amigos há algum tempo atrás_

Professor Lupin (_ela olha para o lobisomem)_ qual é a possibilidade do nosso pessoal conseguir entrar no ministério sem levantar suspeitas?

Temos gente da ordem lá, como você já sabe (_o lobisomem esclarece)_ mas qual o motivo?

Uma idéia que eu tive (_a morena fala)_ talvez exista uma forma de saber se ele está realmente vivo

_Minerva e Lupin se entreolham. Embora eles não acreditem muito na possibilidade, é possível notar uma centelha de esperança, eles então se preparam para ouvir o plano da aluna mais brilhante da grifinória_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Harry, Rony e Gina estão na sala comunal. Os demais alunos já se recolheram e eles aproveitam para fazer planos para destruir a horcruxe recém encontrada e esperar por Hermione que, por sinal, está demorando mais do que eles esperavam. Todos sabem que a morena guarda algum segredo e deve ser algo importante _

_Rony olha para o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de quinze minutos, ele sabe que não deve, mas a vontade de colocar a morena contra a parede é quase inevitável_

_Neste momento Hermione entra. Ela olha para os amigos, Hermione não precisa ser a bruxa mais inteligente dos últimos tempos pra perceber que todos estão curiosos. Ela já está ficando sem jeito, ela não gosta de ter segredos pra eles, principalmente algo tão importante_

_Antes que algum deles a questione, ela diz_ – eu estava com a diretora, vocês sabem. Em breve vou dizer o que está acontecendo, peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência. Como foi o treinamento? (_Ela muda de assunto antes que alguém faça qualquer pergunta)_

_Harry respira fundo_ – o Malfoy vai ajudar nos treinamentos agora (_ele fala resignado enquanto olha para o relógio)_ aliás, eu devo ir. Eles já devem estar esperando

Eu vejo você mais tarde? – _Gina pergunta e sorri quando seu amado assente com a cabeça_

_O menino que sobreviveu se retira, Hermione olha para os que ficam_ – vamos arrumar algo pra passar o tempo? (_ela pergunta)_

_Gina sorri_ – eu acho que meu irmãozinho deve ter algo pra passar o tempo e como eu não quero imaginar e muito menos presenciar, vou dar uma voltinha por aí (_ela fala e sai sorrindo ao ver o casal se ruborizar)_

_Rony se vê sozinho com a namorada. Ele sabe que Hermione lhe contará tudo quando chegar a hora, mas não custa nada tentar não é mesmo? Então ele dá um beijo leve nos lábios da morena e fala_ – tem certeza que eu não posso saber agora?

_Hermione sorri_ – eu mais do que ninguém gostaria de partilhar o que está acontecendo, Rony. Mas por enquanto não posso, primeiro preciso verificar algo, assim que eu tiver essa certeza (_ela baixa os olhos) _ou não... Eu juro que te falo

_O ruivo suspira_ – deve ser importante, mas eu não entendo porque tanto segredo, principalmente da gente

Quando eu contar, você vai entender _(é a resposta que Hermione dá)_ aguenta só mais um pouquinho (_ela o enlaça com os braços e beija seus lábios)_ enquanto isso, acho que a gente pode aproveitar pra recuperar o tempo perdido

_Rony sorri. Seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo, pode esperar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Chegando de mansinho, roxa de vergonha pela demora que desta vez bateu todos os meus recordes. Nem sei como pedir desculpas, no final do ano eu estava literalmente atolada no trabalho e depois... Err... Bem, depois eu viajei, já que não sou de ferro e precisava de uns dias na praia pra repor as energias...

A notícia boa é que eu ainda estou de férias e pretendo aproveitar esse tempo pra adiantar as fics. Estou escrevendo como nunca e espero poder normalizar as postagens (lembrando sempre que são quatro fics, então sempre demoro um pouquinho já que tenho que dar atenção para todas)

Eu não poderia deixar de desejar um super 2012 pra todo mundo e agradecer mais uma vez a todos que estão lendo e um agradecimento mais do que especial para todos aqueles que sabem da importância de deixar um comentário. Valeu mesmo, gente! Espero que não tenham desistido de mim

Bjos e até o próximo!


	48. Chapter 48

_Pouco depois, nos jardins_

_Gina caminha, solitária. Ela não tem muito o que fazer, quer dizer na verdade ela tem, mas no momento ela não tem vontade de fazer nada a não ser esperar Harry retornar de seu treinamento. A ruiva sabe que deveria estar praticando, treinando sua magia. Ela se lembra das palavras de Minerva, nascer como sétima filha é apenas o primeiro passo, talvez um acaso do destino que pode ou não ser uma sorte dependendo da forma que for encarado, mas apenas isso não adianta, é preciso muito treino para desenvolver tanto a parte física quanto a mente_

_A ruiva tem consciência que acima de tudo deve conhecer a si mesma e ter confiança no seu potencial. O resto fluirá, é o que Minerva sempre diz. Ela olha para o céu estrelado. É como se ele dissesse com todas as letras que de uma forma ou de outra tudo terminará e a cada noite que finda esse dia chega mais perto_

_Um arrepio em sua espinha seguido de uma tontura que ela já aprendeu a distinguir a trás de volta a sua realidade, e a realidade é que neste exato momento um ser maligno tenta tomar a sua mente_

_A ruiva luta contra a náusea que lhe atinge neste exato momento. Gina se espanta, é a primeira vez que ela tem esse tipo de reação. Ela se concentra tentando bloquear a sua mente e por alguns segundos consegue, mas a Gina parece que mesmo com todo o seu treinamento Voldemort ainda tem o poder suficiente para enfraquecê-la_

_Ela olha ao redor buscando desesperadamente alguém a quem pedir ajuda, em vão..._

**Saudades Gina?**_ – a voz finalmente toma conta de seus pensamentos_

_A ruiva respira fundo. __**Concentração,**__**Gina**__... Ela fala para si mesma, ela sabe que graças a suas aulas, Voldemort não pode fazer mais um estrago tão grande, não sem que ela lute pelo menos. E é isso que ela vai fazer, ela vai lutar com todas as suas forças_

**Muito bom, menina...**_ (A voz em sua cabeça fala) _**você está ficando mais forte...**_ (a menina se arrepia ao ouvir uma gargalhada rouca) _**muito bom, eu gosto disso. Mas passa pela sua cabeça que você vai um dia ser páreo pra mim?**

_Gina continua tentando em vão bloquear a voz, ela sente a sua força se esvaindo a cada momento _

_Ela tenta manter a racionalidade. Gina sabe que se está ficando fraca é porque está conseguindo lutar contra o mal, ela já havia sido avisada que isso lhe drenaria as forças. Ela torce para que alguém venha a seu socorro, mas sabe que será difícil isso acontecer. Com Harry treinando e Rony e Hermione namorando, vai ser muito difícil alguém ir atrás dela no jardim_

_A voz em sua cabeça cessou, mas ela sabe que ele ainda está lá. Talvez esteja também tomando forças, ela se concentra e fica esperando algo que ela não sabe direito o que é, mas que certamente virá_

_Mas ela não ouve mais nada, o que acontece é pior. Gina tem uma vontade incontrolável de se dirigir à floresta proibida. Ela não sabe por que, é como se algo maior a estivesse impulsionando, a ruiva luta contra esse desejo, ela sabe que de alguma forma isso é coisa de Voldemort. Mas sua vontade e maior e ela começa a se dirigir lentamente em direção ao local_

**Isso, Gina, isso** – _a voz volta novamente e neste momento Gina sabe que a vontade de Voldemort está prevalecendo_

_Ela tenta permanecer imóvel, mas lhe parece que suas pernas têm vontade própria e Gina se vê caminhando lentamente em direção à floresta proibida..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes_

_Harry olha para o loiro em uma das salas preparadas para seu treinamento. Ele encara o loiro e a sua vontade é de tirar o sorriso irônico daquela face com um belo murro. Mas ele respira fundo e não o faz, o menino que sobreviveu sabe que, por mais insuportável que o loiro seja, Draco tem mais experiências com os comensais do que qualquer um dos presentes e mesmo que não tivesse digamos que a oportunidade de azarar Draco Malfoy lhe dá um incentivo a mais. É apenas por isso que ele engoliu o orgulho e aceitou a ajuda da doninha albina_

_Draco, por sua vez, mal contém o sorriso. Primeiro, porque ele tem algo pra matar o tédio; segundo, pela oportunidade de dar uma lição no todo perfeitinho Potter. Draco sabe que está ali para ajudar e ele realmente quer ajudar, mas ele não seria um sonserino se não aproveitasse a oportunidade de azarar o Potter uma vez ou duas_

Bem, vamos logo com isso _(Lupin tira os dois rapazes do devaneio)_ hoje não vamos nos demorar muito (_ele fala parecendo desconcertado)_ eu tenho que sair em missão

Algo importante? – _Harry não contém a curiosidade. Curiosidade essa que aumenta ao ver que o seu professor fica ainda mais sem jeito_

Não posso dizer ainda (_o lobisomem responde sem encará-lo)_ assim que tivermos uma resposta você vai saber (_ele respira fundo)_ bem, vamos começar

_Mal ele fala isso, o loiro saca a sua varinha e lança em Harry um feitiço que o joga longe_

_O menino que sobreviveu levanta-se atordoado e olha para o loiro com uma expressão atônita e furiosa_

Primeira lição, Potter _(Draco fala sem conter o júbilo)_ os comensais não fazem uma reverência e dizem em guarda. Eles atacam quando menos se espera, eles atacam pelas costas, eles atacam quando você acha que estão desarmados, eles atacam quando você está ferido (_neste momento Harry percebe que a voz do loiro falha)_ apenas um minuto de descuido basta...

_Neste momento o loiro é interrompido, Harry lança um feitiço que faz com que Draco se jogue contra a mesa_

Lição aprendida, Malfoy. Vamos pra próxima – _Harry sorri de maneira sarcástica_

_Assim o treinamento segue de forma cada vez mais intensa. Remo observa os combatentes. Não é preciso ser muito esperto pra notar que o treinamento está sendo uma espécie de catarse, como se eles além de duelarem um com o outro estivessem também duelando contra os seus fantasmas internos. A princípio ele ficou com medo da idéia do loiro, mas o que ele vê só o faz pensar. Pode ser que dê certo..._

XXXXX

_Meia hora depois_

_Tanto Harry quanto Draco estão exaustos e as suas condições físicas seriam capazes de fazer madame Pomfrey ter um ataque. Quem os encontrasse nesse meio tempo pensaria que tanto o loiro quanto o menino que sobreviveu foram atropelados por um bando de trasgos ou talvez por um bando de hipogrifos desembestados ou quem sabe pelos dois juntos ao mesmo tempo_

Você não é tão ruim, Potter _(Draco dá a mão à palmatória)_ pode ser que tenha uma chance de durar um minuto ou dois (_ele sorri de maneira cínica enquanto provoca)_

Eu sou o menino que sobreviveu, lembra? – _Harry responde no mesmo tom. Ele olha para Lupin que entende o seu pedido mudo. Não que Harry esteja cansado ou fugindo, mas como já foi dito as suas noites tem dona, uma dona que já deve estar ansiosa com a sua demora_

Por hoje chega (_o lobisomem fala)_ eu quero que vocês dois passem direto na enfermaria (_ele sorri diante da careta dos seus alunos)_ estou mandando um bilhete para madame Pomfrey, ela vai deixá-los novos em folha. Agora eu preciso ir

_Os dois rapazes assentem com a cabeça e se dirigem a enfermaria. Draco não contém um sorriso irônico_

O que foi, doninha? – _Harry não resiste e acaba perguntando_

Imagino que o lobisomem tenha colocado no bilhete que foi um treinamento (_ele esclarece)_ se a gente chegasse nesse estado na enfermaria, com certeza iriam pensar que a gente se pegou em algum corredor e sofreríamos uma detenção daquelas

_Harry olha para o loiro e não pode evitar que seus lábios se curvem num meio sorriso_ – É verdade, mas foi um bom treino

Sim, Potter. Foi um bom treino – _o loiro fala e ambos se dirigem a enfermaria onde terão os cuidados necessários para amenizar seus corpos cansados. Não como inimigos nem como amigos tampouco, mas como duas pessoas que conseguiram descobrir um ideal comum_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, nos jardins_

_Gina vai em direção à floresta proibida. Alguma coisa lhe diz que ela não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação de ir naquela direção lhe é agradável, lhe trás um prazer indescritível. __**O que eu vou fazer lá?**__ Seu lado racional ainda lhe pergunta. __**Será que o Harry preparou alguma coisa...**_

_Neste momento sua cabeça dói. É como se por um momento toda a sensação de prazer fosse substituída por uma dor intensa. Mas uma dor que lhe dá alguma lucidez, o suficiente para que ela continue lutando_

_Gina sabe que não vai conseguir resistir por muito tempo. Se não fosse seu treinamento ela já teria sucumbido. Ela se conhece e sabe que ainda não está forte o suficiente, que em poucos momentos o maldito terá dominado a sua mente. A lembrança de Harry lhe trouxe alguma lucidez, mas ela sabe que não será por muito tempo_

_**A não ser que...**__ Ela pensa rapidamente enquanto toma uma decisão. Talvez seja a sua única chance..._

XXXXX

_Quase ao mesmo tempo, isso no ministério_

_Remo e Tonks se entreolham. A metamorfogama ainda não acredita no que Lupin lhe contou. Ela acha que isso é impossível, mas assim como seu amado Tonks se permitiu que um feixe tênue de esperança nascesse em seu coração_

_**Como ninguém pensou nisso antes?**__ Ela se recrimina. __**Como aceitamos o inevitável desta forma? Por que ninguém tentou investigar, verificar se existia uma possibilidade?**_

_Remo olha para a mulher a sua frente. Ele sabe perfeitamente o que ela está pensando. Todas as angústias e culpas passaram por sua cabeça da mesma forma que está acontecendo com ela _

_Mas agora não é hora pra isso, agora é hora pra tirar a prova e depois, quem sabe, pensar no que fazer_

_A metamorfogama respira fundo, segura a mão do lobisomem e eles entram no ministério..._

XXXXX

_Na escola_

_Draco e Harry saíram da enfermaria depois de serem devidamente medicados e receberem um sermão de proporções astronômicas de madame Pomfrey, que por pouco não disse que iria azarar o professor Lupin por permitir que o treinamento chegasse a esse ponto_

_Sim, o treinamento foi puxado, Harry é obrigado a admitir, mas ele também tem que admitir que foi um dos melhores treinamentos desde que começou a tomar aulas com o professor Lupin. E foi também assustador, não pelos feitiços em si, mas por perceber o que os comensais da morte podem fazer com uma pessoa e por perceber que provavelmente Draco Malfoy sentiu boa parte disso tudo na própria pele. Harry tem consciência que não gosta do loiro e nunca vai gostar, mas ele não seria humano se não se sentisse revoltado com isso. Atacar alguém indefeso...__** Pare com isso, Harry! Dumbledore também estava indefeso!**__ Ele se recrimina_

_Isso foi algo que Harry nunca conseguiu entender, a ele sempre pareceu que Dumbledore mesmo estando debilitado nos últimos tempos possuiria poder suficiente pra duelar até mesmo com Voldemort mesmo estando sem a sua varinha. Ele nunca entendeu como ele pode ser subjugado por Draco e atingido pelo feitiço de Snape daquela forma._

_O menino que sobreviveu sacode a cabeça pra afastar tais pensamentos, a sua ruiva o espera_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Draco Malfoy passeia pelo jardim. Ele está cansado, mas não sente vontade de se recolher. O loiro sabe que o sono não virá, ele sabe disso porque é o que acontece praticamente todas as noites. É raro quando ele não vê o dia clarear pensando em que rumo dará a sua vida, isso sendo extremamente otimista e imaginando que sairá vivo de toda essa celeuma_

_É desnecessário dizer que a sua mãe povoa quase todos seus pensamentos. Mesmo sabendo que o professor Snape fará tudo a seu alcance para protegê-la, ele não pode deixar de se preocupar. Draco sabe que Snape nunca irá contra o lorde e se a sua mãe cair em desgraça nas mãos do maldito, seu ex professor de poções pouco ou nada poderá fazer_

_Um corpo caído no chão interrompe seu devaneio. Draco não precisaria ter estudado vários anos em Hogwarts para reconhecer a cabeleira flamejante e sem hesitar ele irrompe em sua direção... _

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês! E a autora explodindo de orgulho por não ter enrolado muito dessa vez... Espero que tenham gostado

Na semana que vem volto a trabalhar, e isso com certeza vai diminuir muito o meu tempo pra escrever. Mas eu prometo me empenhar ao máximo. É claro que uma palavrinha de incentivo ajuda bastante. Não estou fazendo chantagem, por favor não pensem nisso, eu vou postar independente de qualquer coisa, mas não posso negar que é sempre bom abrir a página da fic e ver os comentários de vocês

Bjos e até o próximo!


	49. Chapter 49

_No ministério_

_Lupin e Tonks entram na sala onde são guardadas as velas. Nenhum dos dois fala nada, mas ambos se recriminam por não ter pensado nisso antes. Mas como eles poderiam? Sempre se soube que aquele era o véu da morte, não havia como pensar de outra forma, mas mesmo assim eles se recriminam_

_Tonks suspira e olha para o lobisomem_ – e agora?

Agora nós procuramos – _Lupin fala respirando fundo, vai ser uma procura longa_

_Eles vêem prateleiras iluminadas ao fundo, e vêem também algumas sem iluminação alguma. Logo detectam que para sua sorte elas estão organizadas em ordem cronológica, basta então ir ao ano em que ele nasceu_

Vamos nos separar _(Tonks fala)_ quem encontrar primeiro dá um sinal

_O lobisomem assente com a cabeça e ambos começam a sua busca_

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Harry espera por Gina no salão comunal. Rony e Hermione disseram que ela saiu para dar uma volta e ainda não retornou. O menino que sobreviveu tenta não deixar seu instinto protetor aflorar, mas isso é algo quase impossível principalmente quando um aperto em seu coração lhe diz que algo não está certo_

Ela foi dar uma volta por aí e deve ter perdido a hora. A Gina disse que ia andar pelo jardim até o treino acabar _– Hermione tenta acalmar o amigo, mas a sua voz demonstra que ela também não está muito segura_

É... Pode ser – _Harry fala sem querer começar uma discussão. No entanto, o menino que sobreviveu sabe que Gina, tanto quanto ele, espera ansiosamente pelos momentos em que ficam juntos e que ela não demoraria tanto assim_

Você disse que ela foi dar uma volta no jardim? – _ele pergunta para Hermione já se preparando para ir atrás da namorada_

Foi isso que ela falou _(Hermione assente com a cabeça)_ não fique tão cismado, Harry. Ninguém poderia imaginar que o seu treino seria mais curto que os anteriores

Foi mais curto (_Harry admite)_ mas valeu por todos os outros. Eu odeio dar o braço a torcer, mas aquela doninha sabe duelar. Já era pra eu ter voltado, mas o Lupin fez a gente passar na enfermaria antes. Eu estou bem (_o menino que sobreviveu acrescenta rapidamente ao ver a cara de preocupação da amiga)_ só que o treinamento um pouco mais puxado e isso deixa marcas, se é que me entende (_ele sorri)_ e o Malfoy não ficou em situação melhor...

_Neste momento seu sorriso morre. Harry recebe um recado, um recado que diz para ele ir à enfermaria com urgência..._

XXXXX

_Harry entra na enfermaria, quebrando todos os recordes de velocidade, tendo Rony e Hermione a seu encalço. Ninguém falou do que se tratava, mas algo em seu coração lhe dá a certeza que Gina está envolvida, e essa certeza só aumenta ao ver que a diretora está lá_

Onde ela está? – _ele pergunta, assoberbado_

Calma, Potter – _Minerva fala como se já esperasse essa reação _

_Então Harry se dá conta que Draco Malfoy está lá_ – você! (_ele rosna)_ O que você fez com ela?

_Antes que os presentes se dêem conta, o menino que sobreviveu se lança sobre o loiro_

Potter!(_Minerva fala, exasperada)_ O que você está fazendo?

O que esse cretino fez com ela? (_o moreno pergunta, segurando o loiro pelas vestes e ignorando a repreensão da diretora)_ Me diga, Malfoy. O que você fez?

_Draco respira fundo, buscando uma calma que está longe de sentir. Ele não esperava ser acusado assim, principalmente quando a única coisa que ele fez foi ajudar. Ele tenta se desvensilhar e antes que o loiro fale algo, eles ouvem_...

Petrificus totalis!

_Os presentes vêem, atônitos, que a própria diretora petrificou Harry e Draco. Minerva respira fundo_ – perdoem-me. Mas a situação já está complicada demais para que eu permita esse tipo de briga na enfermaria (_ela olha para Harry e diz)_ Potter, esse seu ataque foi irracional e totalmente infundado. Como se a Gina não estivesse sendo ameaçada durante todo esse tempo. Malfoy apenas a encontrou desacordada

Isso é o que ele diz! – _Rony fala, exasperado. Ele não chegou às vias de fato como Harry, mas definitivamente o ruivo também não gostou de ver o loiro envolvido_

Eu vou retirar o feitiço agora _(Minerva fala ignorando o comentário de Rony)_ mas eu espero que vocês se comportem como pessoas civilizadas

_Ao se ver livre do feitiço, Harry tem que reunir todo seu auto controle pra não voar em Draco novamente. Ele respira fundo e diz_ – muito bem, Malfoy... O que aconteceu?

_Draco lhe dá o olhar mais gélido que consegue ao dizer_ – eu estava andando pelos jardins. Até onde eu sei não há nada que me proíba desde que eu não seja visto, estou certo? (_ele olha para a diretora que assente com a cabeça)_ Eu encontrei a Weasley desmaiada e como não estou de posse da minha varinha eu a carreguei até aqui (_ele encara os presentes)_ agora sobre o que aconteceu... Eu não tenho idéia, vocês devem perguntar pra ela. _(ele respira fundo antes de completar) _Se eu não sou mais necessário, eu peço permissão para me retirar

_O loiro vê a diretora assentir com a cabeça e sai antes que alguém fale alguma coisa_

_Harry olha para os presentes. Algo em seu íntimo diz que ele foi injusto com Draco. Mas o que ele pode fazer? É mais forte que ele, certos hábitos nunca mudam. Mas antes que ele se sinta propriamente culpado madame Pomfrey chega dizendo que Gina está acordando_

_Nem bem a enfermeira pronuncia estas palavras, Harry corre em direção a sua amada. Ele vê que além da palidez que Gina sempre apresenta quando se recupera de uma tentativa de dominação, desta vez a ruiva está também coberta de hematomas. Harry respira fundo, tentando se acalmar antes que ele exploda uma janela ou duas. Ele se senta ao lado de Gina e pergunta_ – O que aconteceu? Foi o Malfoy?

_A ruiva olha pra ele sem entender, ela não se lembra de ter visto o Malfoy_ – Como assim, o Malfoy? (_ela indaga)_

_Harry parece meio sem jeito_ – É que ele estava aqui... Bem, não importa. O que aconteceu?

_Gina respira fundo_ – eu não me lembro muito bem, eu estava andando pelo jardim quando aconteceu. A voz... Dessa vez parecia mais forte, eu não estava conseguindo resistir. Ele me mandou ir para a floresta proibida

_Harry sente seu coração falhar uma batida, ele mais do que ninguém sabe os perigos que a floresta proibida guarda. Gina poderia nunca mais voltar..._

_A ruiva continua_ – eu lutei, juro que lutei... Mas ele estava me dominando (_ela para por um momento)_ eu conseguia impedir, mas não por muito tempo e quando eu vi que ele estava vencendo, eu corri em direção ao salgueiro lutador e depois não lembro de mais nada...

_Os presentes olham horrorizados para a ruiva, não é difícil adivinhar o que aconteceu. O salgueiro a atacou e por isso Malfoy a encontrou desacordada. Ela poderia ter se ferido muito mais seriamente, o salgueiro lutador poderia facilmente tê-la matado_

Você se arriscou muito, Gina – _Hermione fala_

Eu sei (_a ruiva olha para a amiga),_ mas ele estava conseguindo, eu não tinha escolha

Sim, você tinha, Gina (_a diretora fala e Gina pode ver que ela está sorrindo)_ você tinha a escolha de desistir, de deixar-se dominar. Mas você não quis e mesmo arriscando sua vida você não deixou que ele conseguisse

_Gina escuta em silêncio, Minerva continua_ – você pode até achar que não, mas você usou perfeitamente seu treinamento. Você conseguiu se manter lúcida, você analisou as possibilidades e fez a sua escolha. Uma escolha arriscada, eu admito, mas ainda assim melhor do que se você tivesse se deixado dominar

_As palavras positivas da sua mentora fazem com que Gina emita um sorriso fraco. Ela está fraca e basta que madame Pomfrey olhe em seu semblante para que ordene a saída de todos alegando que a ruiva precisa descansar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso em outro local_

_Fúria não chega nem perto de definir o estado de espírito do Lorde das Trevas. Tudo estava indo tão bem, então sem que ele pudesse explicar a conexão se foi_

_Ele precisa admitir que não esperava por isso. Gina está se tornando mais forte e o que ele pensou inicialmente que seria uma vantagem acabou se tornando um empecilho_

_Mas ele não vai desistir, se desistisse das coisas ao encontrar barreiras não teria se tornado Lorde Voldemort, se ele não fosse persistente ainda seria o patético Tom Riddle, o garoto criado num orfanato por culpa de sua mãe estúpida que cometeu o desatino de se apaixonar por um trouxa asqueroso_

_Seus planos iniciais eram esperar um pouco mais, mas Voldemort precisa de algo para liberar sua frustração. __**É hora de mostrar aqueles estúpidos um pouco mais do que eu sou capaz...**_

XXXXX

_De volta à escola_

_Draco Malfoy caminha pelos jardins, exatamente como fazia quando encontrou a Weasley desmaiada a uma curta distância do salgueiro lutador. Em outra ocasião talvez ele tivesse simplesmente ignorado e continuado seu caminho ou talvez aproveitasse a oportunidade para fazer alguma brincadeira maldosa. Ele não sabe dizer por que o seu primeiro instinto foi tomá-la nos braços e a levar para a enfermaria_

_O loiro não pode deixar de lembrar das palavras do quadro de Dumbledore dizendo que ainda acredita que ele tem uma chance. Ele se pega tentando acreditar nessas palavras com todas as forças. __**De que adianta, se as únicas pessoas que ainda confiam em mim sou eu mesmo e o quadro de um velho maluco**_

_Draco não admitiria isso nem para a sua própria mãe, mas a atitude de Harry o deixou chateado. É como se ele carregasse uma espécie de estigma, uma marca ainda mais profunda que a famigerada marca negra. É como se, não importa o quanto ele tentasse fazer o que é certo, sempre fosse acontecer algo para lembrá-lo de quem ele realmente é_

_Ele está tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem nota que Aletheia senta-se a seu lado. O loiro respira fundo e fica calado, ele não se sente uma companhia agradável neste momento em particular_

_Aletheia também fica em silêncio. Madame Pomfrey lhe contou o incidente ocorrido entre ele e o Potter. Há muito tempo ela aprendeu a não julgar, então ela não o faz, ela não julga Draco por estar chateado e muito menos julga Harry por ter chegado às conclusões erradas _

_Ela se pega pensando em como seria a sua vida se tudo tivesse sido diferente. Talvez estivesse casada, talvez tivesse filhos, talvez um rapaz tão cheio de angústias como o loiro que está a seu lado_

_Mas uma coisa que ela acabou aprendendo é que não se pode mudar o passado e não se pode ficar pensando em como as coisas teriam sido. Neste momento ela deve se focar no futuro, em ajudar nesta guerra e em dar alento aos que precisam_

_E ela tem certeza que Draco precisa mais do que nunca deste alento. Mesmo que ele não admita, mesmo que ele não saiba..._

Acho que você não está muito a fim de conversar – _ela senta-se ao lado do loiro e fala_

_Draco respira fundo. Realmente ele não está a fim de conversar, mas ele também não quer parecer indelicado com o único ser humano num raio de quilômetros que o trata com alguma cordialidade, então ele fica em silêncio pedindo internamente que isso funcione e ela se vá_

_Mas para sua decepção ela não se afasta, ao contrário, senta-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Um silêncio que o incomoda mais do que se ela tentasse consolá-lo, um silêncio que faz com que Draco tenha uma vontade incomum de se abrir, justo ele que sempre manteve as suas angústias para si_

Eu não tive culpa (_o loiro finalmente balbucia)_ só o que eu fiz foi socorrê-la, vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu não a ataquei

Eu sei disso _(Aletheia fala)_ todos sabem. A Gina acordou

Ah... _(Draco a interrompe)_ imagino que ela tenha esclarecido e agora todos passaram a acreditar

Draco..._ (Aletheia respira fundo. O garoto lembra muito Régulos e ela sabe que terá que ter muita paciência com ele. __**Ao menos ele também está tentando mudar.**__ Ela pensa) _Eu sei que você foi injustiçado (_ela olha pra ele)_ e eu não concordo com isso, mas coloque-se no lugar dele, se alguém que você gosta estivesse nessas circunstâncias e o Potter estivesse lá, o que você pensaria?

_Draco não a encara, se a fizesse provavelmente seu olhar a fuzilaria. A fuzilaria porque Aletheia expressou em palavras algo que ele já havia pensado, mas mesmo assim Draco não gostou do que aconteceu na enfermaria, então ele balbucia apenas_ – É difícil...

_Aletheia quase sorri. Só não o faz porque teme que isso afaste o rapaz. Se ele ficou tão chateado com o que aconteceu isso só significa que o todo arrogante Draco Malfoy está mudando_ – ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil, Draco. Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer, vai valer a pena

E se não valer? – _o loiro indaga, desanimado_

Vai valer _(Alehteia responde)_ vai valer, porque você vai fazer valer

XXXXX

_No ministério de um país qualquer do primeiro mundo_

_Ele senta-se na cadeira e segura a cabeça com as mãos, numa atitude típica de quem está preocupado. Pensando melhor, preocupado não define nem de longe o estado de espírito de um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. É uma palavra demasiado fraca. Se ele fosse um homem religioso certamente iria pensar em final dos tempos, é como se forças muito poderosas estivessem causando toda a confusão no mundo_

_Ele não pode deixar de pensar em uma visita que recebeu há muito tempo, precisamente logo após assumir o cargo. Uma visita que o fez duvidar da sua sanidade e mesmo com todas as provas ele às vezes ainda duvida. E algo em seu íntimo diz que esse mundo paralelo tem de alguma forma ligação com todas as catástrofes que vem acontecendo no seu mundo_

_Neste momento um assessor o tira do devaneio_ – senhor... (_ele fala como se pedisse desculpas)_ eu preciso lhe dizer algo importante...

O que foi? (_o homem fala um pouco mal humorado)_ eu avisei que precisava ficar sozinho!

Desculpe, senhor. É importante (_o assessor fala com a mão no bolso, então ele o encara)_ é mais importante do que o senhor imagina

_Um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo vê seu assessor tirar algo do bolso e apontar pra ele. A última palavra que ouve é... Imperio _

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eis que ela chega de mansinho, acende a luz e dá um jeito em algumas teias de aranha antes de perguntar: Tem alguém por aqui?

Falando sério agora, gente. Milhares... Nâo, milhões de desculpas pela demora. Eu juro que não faço de propósito! As coisas no meu trabalho andaram terríveis e quando começou a melhorar meu pc resolveu não colaborar. É sério, acho que ele está a um passo de me deixar na mão. Estou aqui escrevendo e rezando pra ele não travar ou desligar ou pifar de uma vez (momento melodramático da autora viciada em tecnologia, sorry)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto no próximo. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, por favoritarem a fic, pelos comentários e principalmente pela paciência

Bjos e até o próximo! E por favor deixem uma palavrinha pra eu não pensar que vocês desistiram de mim


	50. Chapter 50

_De volta a Hogwarts_

_Harry caminha pelos jardins. Madame Pomfrey praticamente o expulsou da enfermaria, alegando que Gina precisava descansar. De nada adiantou a ruiva argumentar que a presença do namorado não atrapalharia seu descanso, a enfermeira disse que iria lhe ministrar uma poção para dormir e que a presença de Harry não iria sequer ser percebida_

_Desta vez o menino que sobreviveu não está apenas preocupado, ele também está com um peso na consciência. Harry sabe que foi injusto com o Malfoy e a despeito de suas desavenças, Harry tem que admitir que Draco está fazendo o possível_

_Ele se pega pensando se caso as coisas fossem diferentes ele e Draco talvez pudessem ser amigos. __**Não...**__ Ele nega. __**Seria mais fácil o Snape me conceder pontos.**__ Ele pensa com um arrepio de asco, arrepio esse que ocorre toda vez em que pensa no mestre de poções_

_Perdido em seu devaneio, Harry continua caminhando até que para ao notar uma figura na beira do lago. O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo, ele vai usar a sua coragem grifinória para fazer o que precisa ser feito. Se desculpar com Draco Malfoy_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo_

_Hermione e Rony estão na sala comunal. Ela sabe que seu namorado está preocupado com a irmã, Rony não seria um Weasley se não estivesse. O instinto protetor dele é tão latente quanto o da própria mãe. E embora ele não demonstre, Hermione sabe que se dependesse do ruivo Gina não estaria metida nessa confusão. Mas ninguém pode fazer nada contra isso, nem ele nem ela nem o próprio Harry Potter. O destino de Gina já estava traçado desde o momento em que Voldemort soube de seu nascimento_

Vai ficar tudo bem (_ela diz abraçando o namorado)_ a Gina é forte, ela está se preparando pra isso...

_O ruivo suspira_ – não vai acabar, não é? (_ele olha pra ela e pergunta mesmo sabendo qual vai ser a resposta)_ Aquele maldito não vai desistir, vai acontecer de novo e de novo até que ele a pegue

_Hermione estremece. O ruivo expressou em palavras seu temor mais profundo_ – a gente tem que ser otimista, Rony. Ela está se preparando, a sua irmã tem um potencial de magia extraordinário e isso está ficando cada vez mais forte. Mas a gente não pode esquecer que Voldemort conhece feitiços que a maioria dos bruxos sequer imagina que existe e aqueles que imaginam são éticos demais para utilizá-los. Eu não vou iludir você e dizer que vai ser fácil, a Gina tem uma luta árdua pela frente, mas não é apenas ela, todos nós temos, principalmente o Harry

Por falar nisso, onde ele deve estar? (_o ruivo indaga)_ A gente bem que podia dar uma volta lá fora pra tentar encontrá-lo

_Hermione parece sem jeito quando diz_ – eu não posso. Preciso ir à sala da diretora daqui a pouco

Acho que não adianta eu perguntar do que se trata, não é mesmo? – _o ruivo fala, meio chateado_

Só mais um pouco, eu prometo (_ela baixa os olhos)_ em breve eu vou te contar, até porque acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda

_O ruivo olha pra ela mais curioso que nunca. Hermione lhe dá um selinho_ – eu preciso ir agora, já estou atrasada

_Ela se despede do namorado e caminha em direção à sala da diretora_

XXXXX

_De volta aos jardins_

_Draco está absorto em seus pensamentos. Ele não gosta de admitir, mas Aletheia sempre tem a palavra certa na hora certa. __**A impressão que dá é que ela sabe quando eu estou mal**__. Ele pensa. No fundo Draco sabe que ela tem razão. A reação do Potter foi previsível, ele sabe que para o menino que sobreviveu deve ser mais difícil do que para qualquer um aceitar a sua presença naquele castelo. __**Ele sabe...**__ Draco pensa. __**Ele sabe que eu matei Dumbledore mesmo que não tenha sido eu a pronunciar a maldição. Se eu não tivesse aceitado a missão isso talvez não tivesse acontecido. Mas que escolha eu tinha? Não é como se alguém simplesmente pudesse chegar a Voldemort e dizer: não obrigado eu não quero me envolver com isso**_

_Draco tem que admitir que num primeiro momento sentiu-se orgulhoso pela missão que lhe fora confiada. No entanto esse orgulho durou apenas até o momento em que ele viu o que realmente teria que fazer. Tirar a vida de alguém. Uma coisa era matar em uma batalha, lutando por algo que acreditava. Outra coisa é matar alguém a sangue frio_

_Hoje Draco admite que esse orgulho idiota que o fez sentir-se privilegiado por ter a confiança do Lorde para realizar tal missão foi apenas um entusiasmo passageiro. Hoje ele tem consciência de que ele foi apenas um mero peão num jogo de xadrez e qualquer um sabe que peões são facilmente descartados. Eles estão lá pra isso mesmo, serem descartados. Ele sabe que em momento algum se esperou que ele conseguisse o que lhe foi ordenado, o loiro sabe que foi usado, talvez para desmoralizar seu pai, talvez apenas por um capricho do Lorde das Trevas_

_Ele estava tão absorto em suas reflexões que apenas agora vê Harry Potter sentado não muito distante_

XXXXX

_Harry sentou-se não muito longe do loiro. O menino que sobreviveu admite que está bem desconcertado. É mais fácil pedir desculpas para um amigo do que para alguém com quem a gente não se dá, isso é fato. Mas Harry sabe que precisa ser feito, apesar de todos os atenuantes, ele admite que errou, que não deveria ter feito um julgamento precipitado. Mesmo sabendo que foi mais forte que ele, Harry se sente culpado_

_Harry vai fazer o que precisa ser feito, ele está disposto a engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas. No entanto, ele não sabe direito como começar, nunca é fácil pra ele começar um dialogo com Draco Malfoy seja qual for o assunto. Aliás, ele não se lembra nunca em sua vida de ter tentado começar um dialogo com o loiro, não se pode chamar o dia em que Harry o interpelou no banheiro a respeito do que ele pretendia de um dialogo propriamente_

_Mas agora não há como fugir, e ele não quer fugir. Ele é, afinal de contas, um grifinório e ele tem a humildade de reconhecer que errou e de fazer o que é certo_

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Hermione torce as mãos, ansiosa. Lupin e Tonks estão na sua frente. Ela tenta decifrar alguma pista em seus semblantes, algo que diga se estava certa ou se foi um delírio louco de sua mente_

E então? (_Minerva professa as palavras que ela queria)_ Encontraram?

Nós fomos à sala das velas –_ a metamorfogama fala_

_Lupin completa_ – eu vou contar o que aconteceu...

XXXXX

_Há algumas horas atrás_

_Os olhos de Remo Lupin percorre as prateleiras há algum tempo, quando ele uve o sussurro de Tonks_ – Psiu! Aqui (_ela fala e o lobisomem se dirige na direção da voz)_

_Ele se depara com uma prateleira repleta de velas. Na base de cada uma, uma pequena inscrição contendo o nome os pais e a data do nascimento. Ele vê a sua própria e um espírito infantil lhe pergunta o que aconteceria se ele a assoprasse_

Não perca tempo _(Tonks fala sorrindo)_ ela não apaga

Como você sabe? – _ele pergunta_

Achei a vela do Snape e a soprei (_ela fala marotamente e logo completa diante da feição espantada do seu parceiro)_ ora, eu tinha praticamente certeza que não iria acontecer nada e mesmo que acontecesse não se perderia grande coisa!

_O lobisomem olha pra ela e rola os olhos. Isso é bem típico da metamorfogama. Ele continua andando desta vez procurando as velas apagadas o que não demora a acontecer. Ele reconhece várias delas e não pode conter um suspiro ao ver as chamas apagadas das velas de James e Lilly e de alguns conhecidos até que em um determinado ponto..._

XXXXX

_De volta à sala da diretora_

Como assim, a vela não estava lá? – _Hermione pergunta exasperada e evidentemente frustrada_

Não estava, Hermione _(Tonks fala)_ nós viramos aquela sala pelo avesso e não havia sinal da vela dele. É como se ele simplesmente nunca houvesse existido

_Hermione não sabe o que falar. Ela havia se preparado psicologicamente para duas notícias, para uma vela acesa ou uma vela apagada. Mas nada a havia preparado para isso, uma vela inexistente_ – eu não sei o que dizer...

_Ela finalmente se pronuncia. Em seu semblante a pergunta que todos fazem. O que aconteceu com a vela de Sirius Black?_

Eu não sei (_ela balbucia)_ eu preciso pensar... Com licença

_E dizendo isso Hermione se retira mais confusa do que um dia ela imaginou estar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso nos jardins_

_Harry permanece sentado, de vez em quando ele lança um olhar para o local onde o loiro está. O menino que sobreviveu sabe que Draco já deve ter notado a sua presença. Harry sabe que ele deve dar o primeiro passo, ele tem consciência que a sua atitude impensada e violenta se deu por causa da sua relação conturbada com Draco Malfoy. Mesmo assim Harry sabe que errou, que fez um pré julgamento, então ele deve fazer o que é certo_

_Ele se levanta e caminha até o loiro permanecendo de pé a uma distância segura. Não que Harry ache que vá ser atacado ou tenha medo disso, mas sim para dar espaço a Draco_

Eu vim avisar que a Gina acordou (_Harry começa sem saber direito o que falar)_ ela está bem

Suponho que eu devo ficar feliz com isso _– Draco fala de modo irônico_

Ela me contou o que aconteceu (_Harry continua, ciente que isso não será fácil)_ eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas

Poupe o seu discurso, Potter _(Draco fala)_ você não me deve nada. Eu teria agido da mesma forma

_Harry respira fundo_ – olha, Malfoy. Eu não gosto de você tanto quanto você não gosta de mim, mas eu estou tentando me esforçar e sei que você também está. O problema é que velhos hábitos não morrem de uma hora pra outra (_ele se cala esperando que o loiro fale algo, mas Draco permanece calado, então Harry continua)_ se eu tivesse pensado por um minuto veria que não faria sentido você se arriscar atacando alguém sem varinha por aí

Potter (_o loiro respira fundo e fala)_ eu já fiz muita coisa errada e provavelmente farei algumas ainda, eu sou humano. Pode ser difícil pra você acreditar, pra todos vocês, e eu também ficaria cético em seu lugar. Mas eu estou tentando, eu não vou dizer pra você que me tornei um cara legal, mas eu não quero ser um assassino, nunca quis

Se você está do nosso lado vai chegar uma hora que você vai precisar lutar (_Harry argumenta)_ talvez contra pessoas com as quais você conviveu

_Draco encara Harry por um segundo e em seguida baixa os olhos_ – eu sei, Potter. Eu venho pensando nisso desde que cheguei aqui. Não pense que é fácil... Eu estou tentando fazer o que é certo talvez pela primeira vez na minha vida. É difícil pra mim e a atitude de vocês não ajuda

_Harry escuta calado, ele sabe que o loiro tem uma parcela de razão. Draco continua_ – eu sei que vai chegar uma hora que eu vou ter que lutar e talvez eu tenha que lutar contra pessoas próximas, mas vai ser mais difícil ainda se além de lutar contra eles eu tiver que ficar de olho em vocês. Quem garante que no calor da batalha alguém não vai aproveitar o momento pra me atingir? (_ele vê que Harry quer falar)_ E não diga que nenhum de vocês é capaz disso!

_Nesta hora Harry sente que o que Draco fala faz sentido, se ele realmente vai lutar é necessário que a sua presença seja conhecida por todos e que todos saibam de que lado ele está. Mas Harry não pode tomar essa decisão sozinho, ele precisa conversar com alguém, ele precisa ter certeza que será a decisão mais acertada_

Isso vai ser difícil, Malfoy (_Harry diz com um suspiro)_ mas eu prometo que vou tentar. Vou tentar deixar o meu preconceito contra a sua pessoa de lado, vou tentar tratar você civilizadamente... É só o que posso prometer

_Draco assente com a cabeça e o menino que sobreviveu sai. No meio do caminho ele se vira_ – e desculpe mais uma vez

XXXXX

_Num país qualquer do primeiro mundo_

_Um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo está sozinho em seu escritório. Ele se amaldiçoa por não ter visto antes. Agora sim, está claro como água. Ele sabe exatamente quem são os culpados por tudo que está acontecendo. E pensar que lhe foi dito que eles queriam uma convivência pacífica..._

_**Eles se acham muito poderosos apenas porque fazem magia... Magia!**__ Ele bufa. __**O que é isso diante de toda a tecnologia que possuímos? Quero ver o que aquelas famigeradas varinhas podem fazer contra nossas armas!**_

_Ele sabe que nem todos aprovarão a sua atitude, sabe que haverá criticas. Mas ele sabe também que seu exército o obedecerá cegamente, como deve ser_

_Falta pouco tempo. Seus homens já estão a postos, falta apenas uma coisa. A sua ordem... _

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Acho que vocês já devem estar cansados de me ver entrar aqui pedindo desculpas pela demora, acertei? Mas eu não posso deixar de fazer isso, eu me sinto extremamente mal por não postar com a regularidade que gostaria. Então... Desculpe a demora, pessoal. Eu juro que não é de propósito, mas as coisas andaram atribuladas pra mim nos últimos tempos. Felizmente agora parece que vão voltar ao normal (não vou elogiar muito, pois toda vez que faço isso acontece alguma coisa...)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Finalmente o mistério de Hermione se revela (embora eu ache que a esmagadora maioria dos meus leitores já soubessem do que se tratava). Se ele vai voltar? Como ele vai voltar? Nâo percam os próximos capítulos... (autora dá uma risada maligna e se esconde das azarações)

Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que passa por aqui e lembrem-se de deixar uma palavrinha pra fazer uma autora feliz

Bjos


	51. Chapter 51

_Em Hogwarts_

_Gina acorda. Ela sente seu corpo dolorido, mais dolorido do que o normal depois de uma tentativa de Voldemort. Então ela se lembra do que fez para não ser dominada. Por um momento ela sente seu coração falhar uma batida, a ruiva sabe que poderia ter tido consequências muito mais sérias, mas ela não se arrepende. É como Minerva falou, ela teve uma escolha e escolheu não ser dominada, mesmo que isso pudesse ter lhe custado a vida. Neste momento a ruiva parece mais determinada que nunca, ela está determinada não apenas a não sucumbir às tentativas de Voldemort, mas também a sobreviver a todas elas e para isso ela vai se preparar, ela vai fazer com que seu potencial se desenvolva ao nível máximo. Ela tem motivos pra isso, uma vida ao lado de Harry _

_Neste momento a cortina se abre e Harry entra. Ninguém avisou que Gina havia acordado, mas algo nele dizia que sua ruiva já estava desperta _

Tudo bem? – _ele pergunta enquanto beija a sua testa e senta-se ao lado da cama_

Tudo... Só estou um pouco dolorida (_Gina responde com uma careta)_ da próxima vez espero ter uma idéia melhor (_ela vê que seu amado está sozinho)_ onde estão meu irmão e a Mione?

_Harry fica meio sem jeito. Sinceramente ele não pensou em chamar os amigos, tudo que ele queria era ficar ao lado as sua ruiva o mais rápido possível_ – não sei. Depois que você tomou a poção eu não os vi mais (_ele baixa os olhos)_ eu fui me desculpar com o Malfoy por ter achado que ele atacou você

Você fez o que era certo (_a ruiva olha pra ele. Gina sabe o quanto deve ter sido difícil para Harry tomar essa atitude, mas a ruiva sabe também que seu amado odeia injustiças e odeia ainda mais quando ele próprio é responsável por elas)_ eu não gosto nem um pouquinho do Malfoy, mas tenho que admitir que ele está tentando

_Harry assente com a cabeça. Por mais difícil que tenha sido, a conversa com Draco teve o poder de lhe trazer algum alento. Mais do que nunca agora Harry consegue ver o principal ponto que o diferencia de Voldemort, ele consegue entender o que Dumbledore sempre disse. Ele se importa com as pessoas, essa é a grande diferença..._

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e infelizmente as coisas não estão assim tão bem quanto todos gostariam. Nada que eles façam consegue destruir a horcruxe escondida na taça. Harry já fez tudo o que podia, já pesquisou em inúmeros livros com a ajuda de Hermione, já solicitou também a ajuda de integrantes tanto da ordem quanto da armada. A impressão que ele tem é que não existe uma forma de fazer isso. E isso, é claro, o frustra bastante_

_Por falar nisso, frustrada não define nem de longe o estado de Hermione. Não bastasse a taça que até o momento se revela indestrutível, ainda há o mistério da vela. Às vezes ela acha que preferiria que a mesma estivesse sido encontrada apagada, pelo menos isso lhe daria a certeza_

_Ela não sabe o que fazer, Hermione detesta essa sensação de impotência e o fato de ter que guardar isso a angustia cada vez mais_

Está tudo bem? (_a voz de seu namorado a tira do devaneio. Ele senta-se a seu lado e lhe dá um selinho)_ você parece cansada

_De fato, a morena está cansada. Talvez não fisicamente, mas mentalmente Hermione pode dizer que está exausta. Há dias ela não dorme direito. São muitas as coisas em que pensar, o treinamento de Gina que ela continua auxiliando, a famigerada horcruxe que ninguém descobre como destruir e, acima de tudo, o que aconteceu com a vela de Sirius Black. Ela sente uma angústia dominar seu peito e sem controle as lágrimas afloram_

Ei... (_Rony diz meio assustado com o rompante da namorada)_ está tudo bem (_ele a aconchega em seus braços)_ quer dizer, eu sei que não está tudo bem, mas vai ficar...

_A morena olha para o seu amado, Hermione sabe que está a um passo de desmoronar. Ela precisa falar com alguém, precisa de algum alento em seu coração. Então ela respira fundo, é hora de dividir a sua angústia_

_E seria exatamente isso que ela faria se um chamado urgente da diretora não mudasse os planos da aluna mais inteligente da grifinoria_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry acaba de voltar de mais um dos seus treinamentos. Ele tem que admitir que duelar com Malfoy lhe dá um incentivo a mais. Ele sabe que o loiro joga pesado, mas é como Draco mesmo diz, não espere que comensais lutem limpo. Hoje o loiro conseguiu convencer Lupin, não se sabe como, a atacá Harry pelas costas enquanto duelavam. Felizmente o menino que sobreviveu estava preparado e lançou uma azaração feia no seu professor. Harry teria se sentido culpado se o licantropo não o houvesse parabenizado efusivamente_

_Harry, no entanto, não está tão satisfeito assim. De que adianta treinar tanto se ele não conseguir destruir a horcruxe? Só o que ele faz é garantir que dure um minuto ou dois antes de Voldemort acabar com tudo. O problema é que por mais que ele pense, por mais que seus amigos ou o pessoal da ordem pesquise, ninguém ainda chegou nem perto de descobrir como matar o pedaço da alma que habita aquela taça_

_Ele sabe que a sua atitude pessimista não ajuda em nada. Se ao menos ele tivesse uma luz, se ao menos ele conseguisse pensar em algo. Mesmo que não funcionasse ele iria sentir que pelo menos haviam tentado_

_No fundo Harry tinha esperança que Hermione e a sua inteligência fora do comum tivesse pensado em algo ou se lembrado de algum livro. Mas lhe parece que a morena tem outras coisas em mente. Não que ela não esteja ajudando, mas a impressão que dá é que algo a angustia muito, algo que ele não sabe o que é _

_Ele sente um perfume no ar, um perfume que o faz esquecer momentaneamente todas as suas preocupações. Mesmo sem se virar ele sabe que Gina se aproxima e seu coração se enche de paz. É sempre assim, por piores que as coisas estejam a simples presença da sua ruiva tem o poder de lhe fazer sorrir e esquecer mesmo que por um momento tudo que vem acontecendo_

_Ele sente as mãos delicadas da sua namorada massagearem seus músculos tensos_ – eu estava com saudades (_ele fala sem se virar)_

Como você sabe que sou eu? (_Ela pergunta marotamente)_ muitas garotas da escola poderiam chegar por trás pra tirar uma casquinha do eleito

Eu sei, ruiva (_ele sorri)_ eu sempre sei quando é você

Você está tenso (_ela fala enquanto continua a massageá-lo)_ está muito cansado?

Mais preocupado do que cansado propriamente dito (_Harry fala com um suspiro)_ não consigo imaginar uma forma de destruir essa horcruxe. Se continuarmos neste ritmo, Voldemort vai acabar fazendo algo terrível antes que a gente consiga detê-lo

_Um chamado urgente para ir à sala da diretora mostra que ele está mais certo do que gostaria..._

XXXXX

_Harry e Gina chegam à sala da diretora. Eles encontram Hermione e Rony, ambos com um olhar curioso nas faces, vêem também Tonks e Remo que assim como Minerva se encontram com um olhar que Harry não sabe bem definir. Atônitos talvez, mas a ele parece mais que estão arrasados_

_Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra saber o que aconteceu_ – houve um ataque (_ele murmura e vê as cabeças assentirem em afirmação)_

Onde foi? – _Hermione pergunta sentindo um bolo no seu estômago. Há muito tempo eles esperavam algo assim, mas isso não significa que foi fácil ouvir a notícia_

Hogsmeade _(Minerva esclarece)_ mas não foi um ataque dos comensais

_Harry olha para a diretora_ – como assim, não foi um ataque de comensais? O que está acontecendo?

Não foi, Harry _(Remo fala)_ pelo menos não diretamente. Foi um ataque... trouxa

_Tanto Harry como Gina, Rony e Hermione olham estupefatos para o lobisomem. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, eles imaginaram ouvir algo assim_

Como assim, um ataque trouxa? (_Hermione fala)_ Isso não é possível! Eles não sabem onde Hogsmeade se encontra e mesmo se soubessem como os trouxas conseguiriam atacar uma aldeia bruxa?

Não sabemos direito o que aconteceu _(Remo fala e todos podem perceber que ele está bastante abalado)_ parece que foi algo vindo do céu, não houve tempo de nenhum feitiço de defesa

Um bombardeio _(Hermione fala,_ _chocada)_ mas por que?

Não sabemos – _Minerva fala. Ela olha para os presentes seu pensamento é o mesmo de todos naquela sala. Há do dedo podre de Voldemort nesta história..._

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_O Lorde das Trevas está exultante. Seu plano está saindo exatamente da forma que ele esperava e, melhor ainda, da forma que aqueles que ousam tentar detê-lo nunca poderiam imaginar_

_Voldemort sabe que seu golpe foi algo que seus inimigos jamais esperariam, que eles devem estar totalmente perdidos. Ele já plantou a semente agora é só esperar um pouco mais para colher os frutos..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eis que finalmente eu apareço, morrendo de vergonha pela demora e pedindo milhões de desculpas. Eu juro que não faço de propósito! São quatro fics e a vida real que não me deixa ter o tempo que eu gostaria. Eu espero que vocês entendam e não me abandonem

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar demais com o próximo. Em breve terei alguns dias de folga e prometo escrever como nunca pra recuperar o tempo perdido. Lembrando sempre que aqueles que deixarem uma palavrinha vão fazer uma autora muito feliz

Bjos


	52. Chapter 52

_Em Hogwarts_

_Desolação seria uma palavra fraca demais para definir o estado de todos. É sabido que Voldemort iria atacar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ninguém imaginou algo desta natureza. Sim, porque ninguém tem dúvidas que exista o dedo podre do Lorde das Trevas neste ataque. É fácil deduzir que algum pobre governante trouxa foi tomado pela imperius ou mesmo que algum comensal usando a poção polissuco tenha tomado o seu lugar. A pergunta agora é por que isso? Por que não ordenar um ataque como os que eram esperados? Por que não usar os malditos mascarados com suas maldiçoes imperdoáveis?_

_Rony olha para os amigos. Mais do que ninguém ele precisa tentar entender, a ele sempre pareceu que os bruxos eram imunes a qualquer tipo de arma trouxa_ – como isso pode acontecer? (_as palavras escapam de sua boca) _Como as armas trouxas podem causar esse estrago? A vila não era protegida?

_Neste momento os presentes ouvem uma voz conhecida, uma voz que infelizmente não é mais deste mundo_ – senhor Weasley (_o quadro de Dumbledore se pronuncia)_ há muito tempo eu temia que algo desta natureza acontecesse. Infelizmente o nosso mundo não evoluiu tanto quanto o mundo trouxa. Nós sempre fomos tomados de uma falsa segurança que nossa magia nos protegeria de qualquer coisa, exceto um avada. No início era fácil, eles usavam espadas, flechas ou mesmo armas de fogo antigas. Ninguém nos preparou para bombas, metralhadoras ou algo do tipo

Isso não pode ser! (_o ruivo fala sem acreditar)_ Nossa magia pode bloquear qualquer arma trouxa! Sempre se soube disso

Realmente, senhor Weasley. Qualquer bruxo, com um expeliarmus, pode desarmar o trouxa munido da arma mais perigosa. A pergunta é, será que alguém conseguiria fazer isso antes que essa arma fosse disparada se não tivesse esperando? Será que um bruxo por mais rápido que fosse conseguiria sacar a sua varinha e proteger-se antes que fosse atingido? (_ele vê que o ruivo se cala)_ Infelizmente me parece que foi isso que aconteceu, quando perceberam já era tarde demais para realizar qualquer feitiço de defesa

_Os presentes se calam. O que Dumbledore fala parece fazer sentido, o que não faz sentido é o porquê isso aconteceu. Ao menos teoricamente os trouxas em sua grande maioria não sabem da existência dos bruxos, está na cara que isso foi algo planejado por Voldemort, mas com que intuito?_

_O grupo se retira sem saber o que pensar, mas com uma certeza em comum, que algo muito terrível vem por aí_

XXXXX

_Gina segura a mão de Harry, a tensão no ar é quase palpável. A ruiva sabe que seu amado está chateado. Mais que isso, ela sabe que ele está furioso, provavelmente furioso consigo mesmo. Pelo que ela conhece de Harry Potter, ele está se culpando por ainda não haver destruído a horcruxe que está na taça, por não ter feito nada nos últimos dias além de treinar. Ela sabe que Harry Potter deve estar pensando algo como, todas aquelas pessoas morreram por sua culpa_

Não é sua culpa, Harry – _a ruiva fala colocando a mão no seu ombro e neste momento Gina pode sentir toda a tensão do seu amado_

_Harry respira fundo. Ele não fala nada por alguns instantes, o menino que sobreviveu teme falar algo que magoe a namorada e a última coisa que ele quer ou precisa neste momento e brigar com o seu porto seguro. Até porque a sua raiva não é dirigida a ela, a Voldemort talvez, mas neste momento Harry sente raiva de si mesmo_

Não é sua culpa, Harry (_a ruiva repete e o obriga a encará-lo)_ você está fazendo o que tem que ser feito. Ninguém esperava que Voldemort fosse ficar quieto (_ela suspira)_ está certo que ninguém esperava algo tão inusitado, mas a gente sabia que ele iria atacar

_Harry respira fundo antes de dizer –_ ah, ruiva... No fundo eu sei de tudo isso, mas você me conhece, quando soube do que estava acontecendo a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça era que eu não estava me esforçando o suficiente, que eu já poderia ter feito algo, que tudo isso talvez pudesse ter sido evitado

Talvez até pudesse, Harry (_Gina fala da forma racional)_ talvez você pudesse ter encontrado e destruído todas as horcruxes, mas também talvez o ministério pudesse ter aumentado nossas defesas, ou quem sabe talvez alguém pudesse saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele maldito e ter adivinhado que ele iria usar os trouxas... São tantos os talvez... (_ela olha pra ele)_ ficar pensando nisso só vai nos enfraquecer, ficar se culpando vai tirar você do foco

_Harry sorri. Essa é a sua ruiva, a mulher que ele ama, a mulher que sempre tem a palavra certa para ser usada nos momentos de desespero. Isso faz com que ele a ame cada vez mais – _como sempre você tem razão, minha linda. Vamos descansar, amanhã será outro dia

XXXXX

_Várias horas mais tarde_

_Falar é fácil. Embora a conversa com Gina trouxesse algum alento a seu coração, Harry não consegue dormir. Em sua cabeça estão as dezenas de vidas inocentes que foram ceifadas por causa dos devaneios de um maníaco, Harry sabe que agora mais do que nunca precisa cumprir a sua missão, mesmo que pague com a sua própria vida_

_O menino que sobreviveu tem certeza que não conseguirá mais dormir. Se ao menos Gina estivesse com ele... Ele sorri. A ruiva tem a capacidade de fazer com que ele se sinta, bem por pior que esteja a sua situação_

_Ele decide se levantar e ir para a Sala Precisa treinar um pouco. Harry pega a sua capa da invisibilidade, a última coisa que ele quer é encontrar o zelador e a sua gata. Ele sabe que se explicasse para a diretora o que ele iria fazer não teria problema algum, mesmo assim é melhor prevenir_

_**Quem sabe treinando um pouco aconteça um milagre e eu consiga finalmente destruir a famigerada horcruxe que se encontra na taça**__. Esse é o seu pensamento enquanto se dirige para a sala_

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Hermione Rony e Gina estão no salão principal. Eles cansaram de esperar em vão por Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu não desceu para o café e ele não estava no quarto também. Eles sabem que Harry mais do que qualquer um ficou abalado com o que aconteceu_

_O clima no salão principal não está dos melhores. Corujas chegam a todo momento, dando notícias sobre o ataque, vários alunos possuíam parentes e amigos no vilarejo e é possível notar a ausência de vários deles que infelizmente devem ter recebido notícias trágicas._

_Hermione mexe a colher no seu mingau sem o mínimo apetite. A morena se sente impotente, ela sabe que não tem sido de grande ajuda. Mas o que ela pode fazer se não consegue se concentrar? A todo momento o mistério da vela de Sirius Black surge na sua cabeça. __**Será que tem algo a ver com o véu?**__ Ela pensa. __**Será que o fato desta morte ser totalmente inusitada fez com que a vela desaparecesse? O que isso significa?**_

_Mas seus pensamentos têm que fazer uma pausa. Harry chega assoberbado, em seu semblante fica evidente que aconteceu alguma coisa_

_Ele chega perto dos amigos e diz_ – achei

_O menino que sobreviveu vê os amigos se entreolharem e o encararem. Em seus semblantes a expressão de quem sabe do que ele está falando, mas não acreditam completamente_

_Harry reitera_ – achei! (_Ele sussurra)_ Achei um modo de destruir a horcruxe da taça!

Como assim? – _Hermione expressa o pensamento de todos_

_Harry olha ao redor – _aqui não (_ele diz) _vamos pra outro lugar

_Os quatro se dirigem à Sala Precisa que está diferente do que eles estão acostumados. Não é um lugar para treinamento, nem tampouco o ninho de amor de casais apaixonados. Ela parece mais um anexo da biblioteca_

Isso foi desejo seu, Mione? – _Rony deixa escapar_

_A morena está tão abismada que nem percebe a piadinha e logo seu semblante se abre em um sorriso, ela já matou a charada_ – como ninguém pensou nisso antes! (_Ela fala entusiasmada)_ boa idéia, Harry. Foi genial pedir para a Sala Precisa arranjar um jeito de destruir a horcruxe

_O menino que sobreviveu fica meio sem graça quando diz_ – na verdade eu não pensei nisso, ao menos não diretamente. Eu vim aqui pra treinar um pouco, mas o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade não saía da minha cabeça, eu pensava o tempo todo em como achar uma maneira de destruir a maldita horcruxe e quando entrei...

XXXXX

_Algumas horas atrás_

_Harry caminha pelos corredores. Ele espera que um treinamento pesado dê algum alento ao seu coração, quem sabe assim ele se sinta menos culpado. Sim, ele se sente culpado apesar de tudo, culpado por não haver destruído a taça, culpado por não haver encontrado as demais horcruxes, culpado por não haver de alguma forma previsto o que Voldemort iria fazer _

_Ele sabe que o tempo está passando mais rapidamente do que gostaria, ele sabe que esse ataque é apenas o começo e que com certeza vem algo terrível por aí. Voldemort não se daria ao trabalho de se envolver com os trouxas que ele abomina por nada _

_Ele decide que não vai pensar, ele não quer pensar. Harry vai treinar até a exaustão, quem sabe assim algo ilumine a sua mente e ele descubra por milagre como destruir a horcruxe_

_Ao chegar à sala precisa ele para, surpreso. A sala não atendeu ao seu desejo. Ao invés de uma sala de treinamento ela está sob a forma de uma biblioteca. Não uma biblioteca grande como a da escola, mas uma sala de leitura que poderia muito bem estar em uma residência. __**Eu preciso de um lugar pra treinar.**__ Ele pensa, sai e entra novamente_

_Mas a sala continua da mesma forma_

_**Era só o que faltava! **__Ele pensa.__** Tudo que eu preciso agora é que a sala precisa deixe de atender aos desejos**_

_Neste momento ele abre um sorriso, ele se dá conta que a sala atendeu seu desejo. Não o desejo imediato, mas o desejo mais profundo naquele momento_

_Ele entra e faz o que deve ser feito. Começa a pesquisar_

XXXXX

_De volta ao momento atual_

E aí? – _Rony pergunta, curioso_

_Harry sorri_ – e aí que eu passei a noite inteira lendo e achei isso (_ele passa um livro para Hermione)_

Animais fantásticos e onde habitam? – _ela fala, incrédula_

Veja onde está marcado – _Harry indica uma página_

_Eles vêem a boca de Hermione se abrir, ela olha para Harry e sorri_ – pode ser que dê certo

Dá pra compartilhar? – _Rony se queixa_

_Hermione começa a ler em tom professoral_ – "o erumpente é um animal africano, cinzento, de grande porte e força, que pesa até uma tonelada, pode ser confundido com um rinoceronte..."

Isso eu já sabia (_Rony fala) _todo mundo sabe disso, e o que tem de mais?

Veja isso _(Hermione continua)_ seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa, desde pele até metal e contém uma secreção fluida que faz a coisa ou pessoa explodir...

_Gina a interrompe – _quando você diz a coisa, quer dizer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo?

Vale a pena tentar – _Hermione sorri_

Até porque até agora não temos nada melhor em vista – _Harry fala_

Mas tem um problema (_Hermione, sensata como sempre, pondera)_ aqui diz que o seu comércio é controlado. Não é como se a gente pudesse ir a uma loja e pedir um chifre de erumpente...

_Os presentes se calam como se de repente alguém jogasse um balde de água fria em suas esperanças, mas Gina parece pensativa e ostenta um sorriso_ – isso é verdade, mas pra quem conhece as pessoas certas não deve ser tão difícil assim

E você conhece? – _Harry pergunta_

Eu não (_Gina olha pra ele)_ mas Fred e George com certeza sim

Ótimo! (_Hermione fala)_ vamos pedir para a diretora autorização para sair e...

Não (_Harry a interrompe) _não quero esperar, vamos agora mesmo

Agora? (_a morena o olha. Hermione nunca gostou muito de desrespeitar as regrar e se é certeza que a diretora autorizaria a saída, ela não vê por que não avisá-la, mas o semblante do amigo está tão ansioso que ela suspira e diz)_ que seja então, vamos agora

Eu vou pegar a chave de portal que Dumbledore me deixou (_o menino que sobreviveu avisa) _ela nos deixará no beco diagonal

_Os demais assentem com a cabeça e se preparam para sair, com mais esperança do que tinham no dia anterior..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Bem, o que posso dizer? Continuo me atrasando, continuo enrolada. Mas continuo escrevendo sempre que posso e continuo dizendo que não pretendo e não vou abandonar minhas fics e (pra variar) continuo pedindo paciência pra vocês

Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo. Espero que tenham gostado da forma que eu arrumei pra destruir a horcruxe. Eu não queria copiar do sétimo livro e confesso que precisei de muita pesquisa pra encontrar um modo que parecesse plausível. A propósito, a parte que fala sobre o chifre do erumpente foi copiada na íntegra de "Animais fantásticos e onde eles habitam"

Bjos e até o próximo!


	53. Chapter 53

_Local desconhecido_

_Narcisa Malfoy lê novamente as notícias no jornal, ela ainda não acredita que os trouxas tiveram capacidade de atacar Hogsmeade e ela definitivamente não consegue entender como eles conseguiram. Seu semblante neste momento é de puro ódio, a senhora Malfoy chega a cogitar que talvez Voldemort sempre tivesse razão, que os trouxas são uma escoria que precisa ser destruída e, pior ainda, que eles podem ser perigosos. Perigosos de uma forma que nenhum bruxo poderia imaginar_

Não caia nesta armadilha! (_Severo Snape diz com o mesmo tom que usava quando Neville Longbotom errava uma poção)_ É exatamente isso que o Lorde quer que todos pensem!

Você não devia ler minha mente – _a senhora loira retruca, amuada_

Às vezes é necessário (_o ex-professor de poções fala sem arrependimento algum. Ele olha sua amiga nos olhos)_ não caia nesta armadilha, Narcisa. O que você está pensando neste momento é exatamente o que grande parte do nosso povo está pensando. É exatamente o que o Lorde quer que todos pensem

Não sabia que você agora era um amante dos trouxas – _Narcisa fala com asco_

Eu não sou, você sabe muito bem _(Snape rebate buscando uma calma que está longe de sentir)_ mas eu consigo ver além do óbvio. Os trouxas nunca teriam condições de localizar a vila e planejar um ataque assim. E muito menos teriam motivo pra isso a não ser que alguém tivesse incutido estas idéias em um trouxa muito poderoso

_A boca de Narcisa se abre e fecha sem que ela emita som algum. Finalmente ela está entendendo a jogada de Lorde Voldemort. Espalhar o ódio, o seu ódio. E provavelmente ele vai ter êxito_

XXXXX

_No Beco Diagonal_

_Embora o ataque não tenha sido lá, é possível ver que ele afetou muito o cotidiano do Beco. Essa é a conclusão que Harry e sua comitiva chegam assim que eles pisam no local. Não há quase ninguém na rua e algumas lojas estão fechadas. É como se uma nuvem de terror pairasse sobre cada bruxo_

_Harry respira fundo e tenta fazer a sua mente se focar no que interessa no momento – _vocês acham que os gêmeos abriram a loja? (_ele observa o pouco movimento e pergunta para os ruivos enquanto se dirigem à Gemialidades)_

Pode ter certeza (_Rony sorri)_ se eu bem os conheço, eles diriam que o mundo bruxo precisa de um pouco de humor mais do que nunca

_Realmente Rony tem razão. A loja está aberta, mas o movimento é bem pequeno se comparado com a última vez em que estiveram lá. Por um lado isso não é totalmente ruim, pois pessoas indesejadas poderiam ver que Harry não está na escola caso o movimento estivesse maior_

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – _um dos gêmeos pergunta sem que Harry consiga identificá-lo_

Olá pra você também, irmãozinho (_Gina fala sorrindo enquanto abraça e beija a ambos)_ você acreditaria se a gente dissesse que ficamos com saudades e resolvemos fugir para uma visita rápida?

_George olha para a sua irmã caçula_ – considerando o ataque sem fundamento que aconteceu em Hogsmeade e considerando que eu não acredito em coincidências... Eu diria que não, eu não acredito nesta visita rápida

_Fred completa_ – e considerando que vocês devem ter consciência que aquele ataque foi obra daquele maldito, supomos que vocês vieram aqui com um propósito determinado. Acertamos?

Sim, acertaram _(é Harry quem fala)_ nós precisamos de suas boas relações pra conseguir algo, uma coisa que vai ser muito importante pra gente

A gente precisa de um chifre de erumpente – _Gina fala sem rodeios_

Caramba! – _Os gêmeos falam ao mesmo tempo_

Essa é difícil! – _George completa, boquiaberto_

E o que faz vocês acharem que a gente tem como conseguir algo assim? Como vocês sabem esse comércio é controlado – _Fred fala personificando a inocência_

Digamos que as boas relações que vocês dois têm com algumas pessoas (_Gina os encara) _pessoas que a dona Molly Weasley ficaria furiosa em descobrir

Ponto pra você, Gininha (_Fred fala provocando-a deliberadamente)_ é sempre bom conhecer as pessoas erradas. Às vezes elas podem ser as pessoas certas

Mas tem um problema (_George olha para os presentes)_ pode ser que demore um pouco e não vai ser barato

O preço não importa (_Harry fala)_ é muito importante que a gente consiga esse chifre. Agora, quanto ao tempo...

Tem que ser o mais rápido possível – _Hermione fala_

Eu diria mais (_Harry completa)_ a gente precisa pra ontem. É muito importante

Devo pressupor que isso vai causar um estrago em você sabe quem? – _Fred pergunta_

_Os gêmeos sorriem ao ver Harry confirmar com a cabeça_

Então não se preocupem (_George afirma)_ a gente vai ter isso pra vocês mais rápido do que vocês imaginam (_ao ver Harry pegar a carteira ele completa)_ nem pense em fazer isso menino que sobreviveu. É um presente nosso

É isso mesmo (_Fred concorda)_ nossa humilde contribuição para destruir o maldito

_Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa, George diz_ – se você preferir, fica como parte do pagamento daquele empréstimo

Não foi um empréstimo (_Harry balbucia)_ foi um presente

Então esse também é – _George fala_

Isso mesmo. É um presente nosso – _Fred concorda _

_Harry pensa em recusar, pois pelo que pôde perceber o tal chifre não sairá barato, mas ele pode perceber pelas feições idênticas dos gêmeos que eles não aceitarão sua recusa e que ficarão aborrecidos com isso, então ele diz_ – obrigado, mandem notícias assim que puderem

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Remo Lupin olha novamente para uma velha foto, uma foto que retrata ele e os companheiros, amigos, irmãos. Uma foto tirada no último ano de Hogwarts antes de James e Lilly começarem a namorar. Seu olhar se fixa no semblante de Sirius Black que sorri abertamente para a câmera e acena com a mão. O lobisomem sente seu coração apertar, seu lado racional não quer acreditar que exista uma possibilidade, mas existem muitas coisas que não estão bem explicadas, coisas demais..._

_Ele não sabe o que pensar e isso lhe angustia muito, principalmente porque nas atuais circunstâncias não há como se dedicarem integralmente a isso, não quando Voldemort parece cada vez mais perto de algo terrível_

_Tonks olha para seu amado. Desde que eles voltaram do ministério sem a resposta que tanto almejavam que Lupin passa muito tempo observando essa foto. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para deduzir o que ele está pensando_

Que loucura isso que está acontecendo – _ela fala enquanto senta-se a seu lado e coloca a cabeça em seu ombro. Por mais que o lobisomem tenha dito que ela deveria ficar afastada dele e tivesse listado todos os motivos plausíveis e racionais para que ela o fizesse, a metamorfogama não desistiu de seu amor e embora nenhum deles tenha conversado sobre o relacionamento. Eles estão juntos na maioria do tempo. Como namorados, como amantes e como amigos_

Eu não sei direito o que pensar (_ele desabafa)_ mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Eu não sei o que seria pior, descobrir que isso tudo não tem fundamento ou descobrir que ele pode estar vivo e que não podemos fazer nada para salvá-lo

_Tonks não fala nada, apenas o abraça. Ela não fala nada porque também já pensou nisso. Se Sirius estiver vivo, o que pode ser feito?_

Você deve ir agora _– Lupin a tira do devaneio. Essa é uma das poucas noites que eles não passam juntos, uma noite de lua cheia. E por mais que ela queira, ambos sabem que mesmo com a poção mata cão seria uma loucura descabida_

Ainda falta um bom tempo (_ela retruca)_ e eu gosto do seu lado lobo _(Tonks dá um sorriso maroto. Ela já notou que nos períodos anteriores a sua transformação o seu amado fica, digamos, mais afoito)_

Você é louca, sabia? (_ele fala sem conseguir deixar de sorrir)_ só mesmo uma louca pra se apaixonar por um cara como eu

Você quer dizer um cara maravilhoso que tem apenas um pequeno problema? (_ela sorri)_ mas quem não tem algum problema nesta vida? (_ela o encara)_ eu não escolhi me apaixonar por você, assim como você não escolheu ser um lobisomem, mas foi o que a vida nos deu. Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã, principalmente com você sabe quem planejando sabe se lá o que. Tudo o que eu quero é viver, viver intensamente (_ela olha nos olhos dele)_ com você

_Ele a beija suavemente. No fundo é o que ele também quer. Neste momento o que ele mais quer é ficar com essa maluquinha até o fim dos seus dias, mas infelizmente não agora, não falta tanto tempo assim para o sol se por e é melhor não arriscar_ – você deve ir _(o lobisomem repete embora sem muita convicção)_

_Ela assente, tristonha_ – eu posso perguntar uma coisa antes de ir? (_Ela diz talvez querendo prolongar o momento)_

Claro (_ele assente)_ mas depois você vai, mocinha

Sim, senhor! (_ela fala gracejando e depois abaixa os olhos por um minuto)_ é meio pessoal... Você não precisa responder se não quiser

Nossa! Agora eu fiquei curioso – _o lobisomem exclama_

É sobre o tempo que você passa transformado (_ela esclarece)_ você consegue lembrar alguma coisa? Você sabe o que acontece?

É complicado _(Remo suspira)_ às vezes eu tenho flashes de coisas estranhas, não sei se são sonhos, se é que um lobisomem sonha. Se aconteceram ou se são produto da minha imaginação (_ele se levanta)_ agora sem mais desculpas (_ele lhe dá um selinho)_ eu vejo você amanhã?

Amanhã e sempre – _ela diz enquanto se prepara para sair_

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Harry e os demais acabam de voltar. O menino que sobreviveu está mais aliviado, finalmente eles descobriram uma forma de destruir a horcruxe que habita a taça, isso sendo extremamente otimista e imaginando que dará certo. __**Vai dar.**__ Ele pensa tentando espantar os maus pensamentos.__** A sala precisa nunca falhou. Só espero que os gêmeos não demorem muito pra achar o chifre**_

Harry! – _Hermione fala cutucando-o. O moreno estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o que ela falava_

Desculpe (_ele fala)_ o que você disse?

_Hermione suspira_ – eu disse que a gente devia procurar a diretora e explicar a nossa ausência. É uma questão de delicadeza, Harry (_a morena argumenta)_ ela nos deu permissão para sairmos quando bem entendermos, mas a gente não avisou e ela provavelmente teve que arranjar uma desculpa para a nossa ausência sem ao menos saber do que se tratava

Que seja (_Harry assente com a cabeça se sentindo meio culpado por não haver avisado Minerva) _vamos falar com ela

_Eles entram na sala da diretora esperado que ela não tenha ficado chateada com o sumiço do grupo. No entanto não há ninguém lá o que é bem estranho_

Ela teve que sair (_o quadro de Fineus Black avisa) _e não é de bom tom que alunos invadam a sala sem a presença da diretora

Onde ela foi? – _Hermione pergunta ignorando a má criação do quadro_

_O quadro a olha de cima a baixo antes de responder_ – Não que seja da conta de vocês alunos, mas ela foi ao ministério

O ministro a chamou? – _Gina pergunta_

Claro que não, menina tola (_o quadro fala rispidamente)_ fomos nós quem avisamos! Antes que aquele ministro faça alguma besteira! Agora saiam!

_Harry até pensa em dar uma resposta mal criada ao quadro, mas isso só dura um segundo, logo ele decide que não vale à pena, há coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, e a todas elas soma-se agora a pergunta. O que a diretora foi fazer no ministério?_

_Ao sentir a porta bater, Hermione expressa o que todos pensam_ – o que será que aconteceu? (_ela pergunta mesmo sabendo que nenhum dos seus amigos tem a resposta)_

Deve ter sido algo grave (_Gina pondera)_ pra diretora sair assim

É verdade, para um quadro vir chamá-la com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa – _Harry completa. Ele sabe que os antigos diretores só se manifestam quando há algo grave_

_Sim, há algo grave, mais grave do que eles podem imaginar. A primeira pista desta triste constatação vem em algo que Rony vê_ – olhem (_o ruivo diz)_ Eu estou vendo coisas ou aquele garoto da sonserina está usando um broche que diz morte aos trouxas?

_O menino que sobreviveu olha estarrecido. Ele está a um passo de ir tirar satisfação com o aluno, mas Hermione o segura_ – não, Harry. Não faça isso

Como assim, eu não vou fazer isso, Mione? Você viu o que o garoto estava usando? (_ele fala, exasperado)_ isso não pode acontecer! Não desta forma, não aqui!

_Hermione respira fundo – _concordo que isso não pode acontecer, mas está acontecendo. E eu queria muito estar enganada, mas deve estar acontecendo em vários lugares por causa do ataque

E você vai aceitar isso assim? (_quem pergunta é seu namorado)_ Vai deixar que as pessoas pensem que os trouxas tem culpa? Está na cara que isso foi obra de você sabe quem. Ele vai colocar muitos bruxos contra os trouxas, sabe-se lá o que eles podem fazer

_Gina olha para os amigos, apreensiva – _a gente sabe o que eles podem fazer, Rony. Esse é o problema, eles podem fazer exatamente o que Voldemort quer

_Hermione leva a mão à boca. Gina está certa, eles podem fazer exatamente o que Voldemort quer, podem vir a odiar os trouxas da mesma forma que Voldemort odeia, e o pior podem começar a acreditar que ele está certo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não, não é miragem, finalmente eu apareci! Milhões de desculpas pela demora. Eu juro que não faço isso de propósito, são por motivos alheios a minha vontade. Eu juro que tento não enrolar tanto, mas é complicado. A vida real está aí e eu não posso deixá-la em função das fics.

Infelizmente, não tenho boas notícias pra vocês. Não, não estou desistindo da fic ou nada do tipo, podem ficar tranquilos isso não passa pela minha cabeça e não vai passar nunca! O problema é que eu vou fazer uma viagem no mês que vem, e será uma viagem longa, eu vou passar um mês fora e meu acesso a net vai ser praticamente zero. Isso quer dizer que o próximo capítulo vai demorar ainda mais do que os últimos. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas estou com essa viagem programada desde o início do ano e mereço me divertir um pouquinho né.

Sem querer ser chata e já sendo... Vocês bem que podiam aproveitar pra comentar um pouquinho mais... Poxa vida, gente, eu nunca condiciono capítulos novos a ter ou não comentários, mas vocês não imaginam como é frustrante postar e ficar na expectativa de comentários que não vêm. Eu sei que muita gente vê o número de comentários e pensa, "já tem muita gente comentando então não precisa do meu". Mas se a gente for analisar a fic já passou dos cinquenta capítulos e ainda não chegou aos 200 coments. Isso é bem pouco, snif!

Vou ficando por aqui pois ainda tenho três fics pra atualizar antes da viagem

Bjos e até a volta!


	54. Chapter 54

_Enquanto isso_

_A lua cheia acaba de surgir no céu. Mesmo já passando por isso há anos, mesmo com os efeitos amenizantes da poção mata cão, é impossível descrever o que Remo Lupin passa cada vez que se transforma. Não apenas pela dor, mas também porque é como se cada célula humana do seu corpo fosse substituída pela sua porção animal_

_Talvez quando ele fosse mais jovem fosse mais fácil, afinal ele tinha seus companheiros animagos e mesmo não estando consciente das suas atitudes, seus amigos evitavam que ele fizesse alguma coisa que viesse a ferir alguém._

_Mas agora Remo Lupin não tem mais seus amigos para ajudá-lo em seu suplício e por receio de fazer algo terrível, agora ele se mantém encarcerado durante estes períodos. O que não é fácil, são necessários feitiços poderosos para manter um lobisomem preso e impedir que ele siga o seu instinto. O estado em que seu refúgio fica após cada transformação é um lembrete constante disso_

_Por sorte o local isolado e os feitiços silenciadores colocados na cabana isolada onde ele se transforma evitam que as pessoas escutem o que se passa, pois caso isso acontecesse uivos pavorosos seriam ouvidos_

_Uivos como o que Remo Lupin solta neste exato momento. Neste instante ele não é mais um ser humano, sua porção animal tomou conta totalmente do seu ser_

XXXXX

_Em Hogwarts_

_Minerva acaba de chegar. Ela ainda não acredita no que acabou de presenciar, por sorte um dos quadros dos diretores a avisou e ela conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar uma tragédia._

_Sim, ela conseguiu. Mas ela não está de modo algum aliviada. Ao contrário, a diretora de Hogwarts está mais preocupada que nunca. Ela conseguiu evitar uma atitude extrema, mas até quando?_

XXXXX

_No ministério, há algumas horas atrás_

_Minerva espera o elevador, impaciente. Ela ainda não acredita no que o quadro de Fineus Black lhe relatou. __**Rufus perdeu definitivamente o juízo. **__Ela fala para si mesma.__** Espero que eu consiga chegar a tempo de impedir uma tragédia.**__ Ela pensa enquanto entra no elevador_

_Os poucos segundos da curta viagem parecem demorar uma eternidade. Minerva sabe que não está sendo esperada e desconfia que não será bem recebida quando souberem a que propósito veio. Mesmo assim ela vai tentar, vai mover céus e terras para conseguir seu intento. Se ela não o fizer não valerá a pena lutar, ela deve isso a Dumbledore, ela deve isso a todos os que pereceram nessa guerra_

_Mantendo a sua pose altiva, Minerva McGonagall entra no gabinete do ministro sem se fazer anunciar_

_Rufus Scrimgeour olha para a senhora, demora apenas alguns segundos para que o ministro adivinhe o porquê da visita e seu olhar deixa claro que ele não gostou nada da presença da diretora de Hogwarts neste momento_ – que surpresa! (_ele fala falsamente)_ Mas eu sempre imaginei que a senhora fosse uma dama e que pediria para ser anunciada como manda a boa educação

Não há tempo para protocolo neste momento _(Minerva fala sem se abalar)_ e o senhor ministro sabe muito bem que o diretor de Hogwarts não precisa de qualquer tipo de formalidade quando convocado por um dos seus quadros

Não imagino o porquê de uma convocação (_o ministro vocifera)_ o ministério tem tudo sobre controle

Você chama planejar um ataque a uma cidade trouxa ter tudo sobre controle? (_a diretora de Hogwarts fala contendo a custo sua fúria)_ eu só posso pensar que o senhor enlouqueceu!

Contenha suas palavras, senhorita McGonagall! (_Rufus rebate, exasperado)_ nós só vamos jogar com as mesmas armas (_ele sorri de uma forma que Minerva não sabe identificar)_ ou melhor, com armas mais poderosas do que as deles. Isso não pode ficar assim! Nós estávamos quietos em nosso canto, foram os trouxas que começaram

_Minerva olha, incrédula. Ela não pode acreditar que o homem na sua frente não viu o óbvio_ – você realmente acha que isso é coisa dos trouxas? (_ela não se contém e pergunta)_

É lógico! De quem seria? (_Rufus vocifera)_ eu nunca ouvi falar de bruxos usando esse tipo de arma terrível, a maioria do nosso povo não tem sequer noção de que isso existe

_Minerva suspira. Quem conhece a mulher saberia que ela está a um passo muito pequeno de perder a sua tão famosa compostura, ela ainda não acredita que o ministro pode ser um ser tão obtuso. __**Talvez isso seja um pré-requisito para o cargo, talvez seja por isso que Dumbledore nunca se interessou em assumir esse abacaxi.**__ Ela pensa com uma pontinha de tristeza ao se lembrar de seu mais antigo e querido amigo. __**Ah, Alvo... Que falta você faz, talvez você conseguisse colocar juízo na cabeça destes homens que definitivamente não poderiam estar com o poder nas mãos **_

Além disso (_o ministro tira a diretora do seu devaneio)_ eu estou sofrendo pressões terríveis, senhorita McGonagal. O povo quer que o ministério tome uma atitude, a população está com medo que aconteça novamente, muitos de nós não tem sequer coragem de sair de casa com medo que aquela coisa venha do céu novamente (_ele respira fundo. Rufus Scrimgeour sabe que a diretora não irá gostar do que vem a seguir)_ já chegaram até mesmo a insinuar que talvez você sabe quem não estivesse de todo errado

_Minerva olha para o homem a sua frente lutando pra não deixar seu queixo cair_ – e você acredita nisso? (_as palavras saltam de sua boca)_

_Rufus fica um momento em silêncio, por apenas um momento ele permite que toda a sua dúvida e angústia venha a tona_ – eu não sei mais em que acreditar, senhorita McGonagall. Muita gente morreu, nosso povo está revoltado e exige que eu tome uma atitude. Temo que se não fizer isso uma tragédia maior possa acontecer

_A diretora fica em silêncio. Ela não sabe o que dizer. Embora em momento algum ela deixe de achar que a atitude que o ministro da magia está prestes a tomar é um verdadeiro absurdo, ela entende o que o homem a sua frente está enfrentando. Voldemort aplicou o seu golpe mais perfeito_

XXXXX

_De volta ao momento atual_

_**Felizmente eu consegui convencê-lo a esperar mais um pouco**__ (Minerva pensa) __**agora só precisamos arranjar um jeito de mostrar à população bruxa que esse ataque trouxa tem o dedo podre de Voldemort**_

_Ela sabe que há muito a fazer e que o tempo é curto. A diretora conjura seu patrono e o manda chamar os integrantes da ordem imediatamente, depois manda um recado para que Harry e os amigos a encontrem. Ela sabe que vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível até aquelas mais inusitadas_

XXXXX

_Em um local isolado_

_Faz pouco tempo que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram. Remo Lupin está exausto, física e mentalmente. É sempre assim após cada transformação, não admira madame Pomfrey mantê-lo na enfermaria após cada uma delas em sua época de escola. As consequências no seu corpo cansado se fazem cada vez mais presentes depois que ele se tornou um homem maduro_

_As pessoas que não sabem o que é se transformar em um lobisomem, talvez achem que tudo comece quando a lua cheia surge no céu e termine quando ela se vai, mas não funciona bem assim, a medida que a lua se torna crescente Remo Lupin sabe que uma ligeira mudança começa a ocorrer em seu íntimo. Quando ele era jovem ainda não notava, no entanto com o passar dos anos, ele pode perceber algo pequeno, bem sutil. Mas que ele aprendeu a não ignorar. Então da mesma forma que esta mudança ocorre, após a lua cheia ela começa a diminuir a medida que a lua minguante progride _

_Poucas pessoas sabem, mas finalmente Remo aceitou o seu destino e isso o fez ter um esclarecimento maior do que ele é. E ele fez algo em que sempre foi muito bom, estudar e pesquisar. Remo Lupin procurou conhecer tudo o que podia sobre a sua condição, ele o fez na esperança de contribuir para que a guerra que virá não leve a tantos dos seus. __**Se o lado negro tem lobisomens e o usarão, não vejo porque não podemos fazer o mesmo. **__Foi a conclusão que ele chegou_

_Então Remo Lupin traçou a sua solitária estratégia. Ele não contou pra ninguém o que estava fazendo, nem para sua amada Tonks. Não que ele não confiasse nela ou algo do tipo, mas simplesmente porque não sabia ao certo o que pretendia e não queria que a jovem tivesse uma expectativa além da conta_

_O fato é que já faz alguns meses que ele grava tudo o que acontece com ele durante cada transformação, e depois Remo Lupin estuda com afinco a sua porção não humana. Ele não tem a ilusão de que conseguirá deixar de ser um lobisomem. O que Remo Lupin quer é buscar uma forma de controlá-la. Quem sabe isso não se transforme em um trunfo diante de Voldemort e sua corja_

_Já faz algum tempo que ele teve uma idéia, uma idéia baseada em uma conversa que ele teve com alguém há muito tempo atrás..._

XXXXX

_Vários anos atrás_

_Lupin observa o casal inusitado. Ele ainda não acredita que finalmente James e Lilly estão juntos. Aliás, nem ele nem metade da escola, a outra metade apenas sorri e diz que do jeito que eles brigavam só poderia dar nisso_

_Logo que o casal engatou o namoro, tanto ele quanto Sirius temeram que seu amigo se afastasse, o que felizmente não aconteceu. Ao contrário, agora é frequente ver a ruiva rodeada pelos marotos conversando animadamente _

_E é deste jeito que eles estão nos jardins do castelo aproveitando os últimos raios de sol do dia. Os quatro marotos brincam com uma goles jogando-a uns para os outros e impedindo Peter de pegá-la, enquanto Lilly revira os olhos e se concentra em um livro_

O que você está lendo? – _James pergunta enquanto senta-se a seu lado seguido dos amigos_

Lembrou que eu existo? – _a ruiva fala, fingindo-se brava_

Eu que deveria falar isso (_ele fala no mesmo tom)_ fiz jogadas incríveis pra ver se você me notava e você nem deu bola

_Lilly sorri_ – coitadinho... Desculpe, eu tenho tendência a ficar um bocado concentrada quando estou com um livro interessante

_Sirius se mete na conversa_ – o aluado é do mesmo jeito, já estamos acostumados. Mas agora eu também fiquei curioso, o que você está lendo?

Ah... _(Lilly fala)_ é um livro trouxa, um livro policial muito interessante. Eles estão hipnotizando a testemunha de um assassinato pra ver se ela se recorda do assassino

Estão, _o que? – os marotos falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Ela olha para o namorado e os amigos_ – vocês não sabem o que é hipnose?

É algum tipo de feitiço? – _Sirius pergunta_

Na verdade não _(Lilly nega com a cabeça)_ embora possa até parecer (_ela para um momento buscando a melhor forma para explicar)_ é uma espécie de indução, alguém induz outra pessoa a um comportamento...

Como uma impérios? (_Peter fala, abismado)_ E eles podem fazer isso? Não é proibido? Deveria ser, não se pode induzir as pessoas! Obrigá-las a fazer o que não querem!

_Lilly respira fundo. Não é fácil explicar o que é hipnose para alguém que não tem nenhum conhecimento do mundo trouxa – _Não, Peter. Não chega a ser como uma impérios, embora pra quem veja de fora aparente. Na verdade a pessoa hipnotizada na maioria das vezes concorda com o que vai acontecer

Mas como pode ser isso? (_James pergunta)_ Como uma pessoa pode concordar em ficar sob o poder de outro?

_A ruiva olha para o namorado. Por mais que ela tente explicar parece que ele e os amigos estão ficando cada vez mais confusos_ – ninguém está sob o poder de ninguém, James. A hipnose dura pouco tempo (_ela fica pensativa)_ vamos colocar da seguinte forma, suponhamos que você tem medo de aranhas...

Eu não tenho medo de aranhas! – _James protesta_

Eu disse, suponhamos (_ela fala sem se abalar)_ suponhamos que você tem medo de aranhas, você pode recorrer à hipnose pra tentar acabar com esse medo

Isso é possível? – _Remo fala, abismado_

Dizem que é possível _(Lilly afirma)_ embora nem sempre funcione (_ela olha para o livro)_ neste livro uma jovem foi testemunha de um assassinato, mas devido ao trauma não se lembra do que aconteceu. Ela recorre à hipnose pra tentar se lembrar e ajudar a pegar o assassino

E funciona? – _o lobisomem pergunta_

Não sei, ainda não terminei o livro – _Lilly fala achando estranho o interesse do amigo_

E na vida real? Isso dá certo? – _Remo fala, cada vez mais curioso_

Não sei muito sobre isso (_ela responde intrigada ao ver o semblante decepcionado do rapaz e logo completa)_ mas posso pesquisar, se você quiser

_Remo assente com um sorriso. Ele quer, ele ficou muito interessado no assunto_

XXXXX

_De volta ao momento atual_

_E desde aquele dia, Remo Lupin leu tudo o que lhe caia nas mãos a respeito da hipnose. No início era apenas uma curiosidade sobre como funcionava algo que a ele parecia uma variação da maldição imperius, mas com o passar do tempo ele começou a pensar se isso não poderia ser uma forma de conhecer um pouco mais a respeito da sua condição_

_Por isso mesmo Remo Lupin grava tudo o que acontece durante suas transformações, gravações essas que não tem nada a não ser muitos uivos agoniados, mas ele espera que isso seja uma forma de se conhecer um pouco mais e quem sabe assim usar a sua maldição como uma arma_

_Ele, depois de muito tempo muitas noites ouvindo infindavelmente as suas gravações, consegue estabelecer uma ligação entre seus uivos e a sua personalidade humana. Ele notou, por exemplo, que seus uivos ficam mais potentes quando tem uma noite de amor com Tonks antes da transformação _

_No entanto, ele também notou que em algumas das suas transformações, ele emite um uivo diferente, um uivo desesperado como se estivesse respondendo a algum chamado e isso o intriga demasiadamente_

_Isso fez com que Remo Lupin resolvesse fazer uma experiência, ele vai recorrer à hipnose para tentar descobrir o que se passa com sua poção animal. Ele não tem idéia se dará certo, provavelmente não, mas não custa tentar_

_Mas isso agora tem que esperar. O lobisomem acaba de ver o patrono de Minerva e a convocação para uma reunião urgente nunca é indício de algo bom_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA_  
_

Volteeeeeiii... Volteeeei! Estou ouvindo coros de " aleluia"? Ou será que não tem ninguém aqui? Por favor, voltem! Não desistam de mim! Eu avisei que iria demorar mas que não desistiria

A viagem foi ótima, eu aproveitei bastante. Agora estou escrevendo com a corda toda sempre que tenho um tempinho (que aliás continua escasso, já que tenho mil e uma pendências no trabalho pra resolver)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, por favor, deixem uma palavrinha pra eu saber que vocês não desistiram de mim.

Bjos e até o próximo


	55. Chapter 55

_Em Hogwarts_

_Draco Malfoy se encontra no aposento preparado exatamente pra ele. Não que alguém ache que ele mereça tratamento especial, mas o aposento foi preparado para que ele não seja encontrado por alguém indevido. O loiro sabe que se alguém o encontrasse isso poderia ser um problema, tanto alguém de outra casa que com certeza poderiam falar para pessoas que não deveriam saber da sua presença, quanto por alguém da sua própria casa que poderia avisar a algum simpatizante de Voldemort o que seria pior ainda_

_Muitas vezes ele se pega pensando se não seria melhor ter ficado ao lado de sua mãe, mas ele sabe que caso estivesse sob o jugo de Voldemort provavelmente não duraria muito tempo mesmo estando sob a proteção de Snape. Draco tem consciência que não seria difícil para que alguns comensais o pegassem por causa da sua falha e o loiro também sabe que Voldemort não faria nada para impedir; pelo contrário, a Lorde Voldemort agradaria que seu castigo continuasse. Para o Lorde das Trevas nada é suficiente para castigar uma falha_

_Ele não sabe ao certo ainda como escapou de ser torturado até a morte. O loiro tem certeza que tem o dedo de seu professor de poções nesta história, Draco só não sabe o porquê, ele não sabe por que Severo Snape arriscou sua reputação para salvar sua vida_

_Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um barulho na porta, um barulho que Draco reconhece como uma leve batida. Instintivamente ele leva a mão ao local onde costuma guardar sua varinha em suas vestes, para só depois lembrar que não está de posse dela. __**Maldição**__ (ele pragueja) __**quando a escola for atacada como eu posso ter alguma chance se nem uma varinha eu posso ter?**_

_Com o pensamento que comensais não bateriam antes de entrar, ele se aproxima da porta cautelosamente e pergunta_ – quem está aí?

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – _Ele ouve uma voz vinda do exterior_ – eu trago um recado da senhorita McGonagall, ela quer que você a encontre imediatamente

_Draco abre a porta relutante e vê uma mulher que a princípio ele não reconhece, mas ao puxar pela memória ele se lembra que a viu uma vez procurando um garotinho –_ você mora aqui? – _ele pergunta_

Digamos que estou passando uma temporada no castelo com meu filho –_ a mulher responde –_ não me apresentei da última vez, meu nome é Barbara Trapp e o garotinho que você viu é meu filho Adrian. Agora vamos, a diretora nos espera

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala da diretora_

_Minerva olha os semblantes dos presentes. A sala foi magicamente aumentada para caber todos ali. Neste momento se encontram nela alguns alunos, professores, funcionários do ministério integrantes da ordem, enfim todos aqueles que se encontram dispostos a lutar contra o jugo maligno de Voldemort e a diretora sabe que precisará deles mais do que nunca. Ela nota várias expressões entre os que ali estão, curiosidade por parte de alguns, desolação na face de outros. Mas é possivel ver, principalmente, que todos tem a mesma determinação, a determinação de não deixar que o mal prevaleça_

Acho que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar? – _Tonks a tira do devaneio_

Ainda não _(Minerva fala)_ falta uma pessoa

_Neste momento, Bárbara chega acompanhada por Draco Malfoy. Harry respira fundo para engolir seu desagrado, mesmo já tendo aceitado a presença do loiro no castelo e admitindo que ele está ajudando bastante em seu treinamento, não lhe parece certo que o sonserino participe destas reuniões. Ele tenta confiar em Draco, mas o que aconteceu com Dumbledore por confiar na pessoa errada sempre lhe vem à mente e o olhar de revolta que ele percebe em algumas pessoas lhe mostra que ele não é o único_

O que esse sujeito está fazendo aqui? – _ele ouve um dos gêmeos vociferar_

_Draco encara os presentes com seu olhar orgulhoso de sempre e contém a custo um suspiro entediado. __**Será que vai ser assim toda vez que alguém ficar sabendo que eu estou aqui?**__ Ele pensa e logo responde para si mesmo.__** Pergunta idiota, é claro que vai ser sempre assim**_

_Antes que Minerva ou qualquer outro que já saiba da presença de Draco responda, um dos quadros ao fundo se faz ouvir_ – olá Draco, fico feliz que tenha se reunido a nós

_É muito raro ver um dos gêmeos Weasley perder a fala ou ficar de queixo caído por algum motivo, mas neste momento é assim que ambos estão_

_Um burburinho se forma, alguns questionando o porquê de Dumbledore ter se referido a Draco de forma amistosa, outros enfurecidos com a presença do loiro _

Atenção!_ – Minerva chama os presentes, utilizando seu melhor olhar de professora severa_ – para aqueles que não estão a par, eu devo informar que por motivos que não cabem a mim explicar, Draco Malfoy se encontra neste momento sob a proteção de Hogwarts e está fazendo de tudo para se redimir e ajudar-nos. Eu o chamei porque já é hora dos que estão aqui presentes saberem disso

_Neste exato momento uma pena caindo no chão poderia ser ouvida. Embora muitos dos presentes já soubessem da presença do loiro no castelo, a grande maioria não sabia do que se passava e se a situação atual não estivesse tão trágica, seria cômica as feições que os mesmos apresentam neste instante_

_Minerva espera alguns segundos para que alguns possam digerir, ou não, a notícia e então continua_ – ontem à noite o quadro de Fineus Black disse que eu deveria ir com urgência ao ministério. Felizmente eu cheguei lá a tempo de evitar uma tragédia

O que aconteceu? – _Quim Shacklebolt pergunta, curioso. Afinal ele é o chefe dos aurores e em momento algum ficou sabendo de alguma coisa fora do comum no ministério, quer dizer nada que eles já não esperassem considerando os tempos em que estavam vivendo_

Isso é algo que também me intrigou, que nenhum dos nossos membros tenha tomado conhecimento _(Minerva fala)_ acho que o ministro deve estar pouco confortável de partilhar decisões que ele sabe que não iremos apoiar

Mas o que aconteceu? – _Tonks pergunta, curiosa_

_Minerva narra os acontecimentos da noite anterior. O chamado do quadro, sua ida ao ministério, a conversa com o ministro e as suas intenções. Intenções essas que ela conseguiu refrear, mas Minerva conhece demais o jogo político para ter esperanças que tenha sido definitivamente_

Isso é um absurdo! – _A voz indignada de Arthur Weasley se faz ouvir_ – eu não acredito que o ministro não viu que tem o dedo de você sabe quem nessa história!

Eu creio que ele sabe _– Minerva pondera_ – o problema é que ele está sendo pressionado, a população está apavorada e exige uma atitude – _ela suspira_ – muitos já não vêem os trouxas como uma gente inofensiva

_Rony interrompe a diretora_ – nós vimos alguns alunos usando broches escritos morte aos trouxas

_A diretora luta pra não deixar seu queixo cair, ela tinha a vaga esperança que isso não afetasse seus alunos, tal fato vai contra todos os preceitos ensinados em Hogwarts_

O ministro... Ele vai atacar os trouxas... – _todos se calam procurando quem disse essas palavras e se surpreendem ao ver que foram proferidas por Draco Malfoy_

_Ele olha para o quadro de Dumbledore que faz um gesto com a cabeça incentivando-o, Draco continua – _se as pressões do nosso povo e dos conselheiros não forem suficientes, um império deve bastar – _e antes que alguém diga alguma coisa, ele completa_ – sim, o lorde tem gente dele no ministério. Passou pela cabeça de algum de vocês que ele não teria?

_Ele estuda as feições estupefatas dos presentes com alguma satisfação antes de completar_ – embora eu ache que ele não vai precisar recorrer ao império, o ministro está muito propenso a tomar a atitude. Ele não quer que aconteça com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com o tonto do Fudge e se ele não consegue deter o lorde, algo que o tire do foco vai cair do céu. Ora! Ele chegou ao desatino de prender o garoto que trabalhava no noitibus apenas pra dizer que estava fazendo algo!

_Alguns queixos caem nesse instante, inclusive o de Harry Potter. Ele estava acostumado a ver Draco Malfoy apenas como um garoto arrogante e preconceituoso, nunca passou por sua cabeça que o loiro pudesse ser uma pessoa perspicaz. Mas o que ele fala faz sentido, faz todo sentido do mundo_

Bem, Malfoy... – _quem fala é Remo Lupin que não parece ao todo chocado. O tempo que ele passa com Harry e Draco já lhe mostrou que o loiro não é apenas um menino metido sem nada na cabeça que aceitou ser um comensal da morte por pura vaidade. A forma séria que ele luta já lhe mostrou isso_ – suponho que você deve ter uma idéia do que ele pretende

Na verdade eu tenho apenas algumas suposições – _ele fala meio sem jeito_ – os últimos tempos em que fiquei sob o jugo do lorde, digamos que eu não estava em condições de saber de seus planos, mas sempre se ouve algo aqui e ali

Muito bem, Malfoy – _é Harry quem diz_ – e o que você acha que ele pretende?

_Draco respira fundo_ – ele pretende acabar com os trouxas. Eu sei que vocês já sabem disso, mas pelo andar da carruagem eu diria que ele não pretende usar seus próprios meios, ele quer que os próprios bruxos façam isso. Seria a forma perfeita de mostrar que ele está certo, que ele sempre esteve

_O loiro vê algumas feições estupefatas, outras pensativas. Mas ele sabe que está certo. O loiro continua_ – a essa altura do campeonato muita gente está se questionando, está pensando se o lorde sempre teve razão e eu não duvidaria se alguns desses se oferecessem para fazer parte do seu grupo de seguidores

_Draco espera ouvir comentários, vozes indignadas. Mas o que vem a seguir é um silêncio absoluto, silêncio esse que é quebrado após alguns minutos pela voz do quadro de Dumbledore_ – brilhante explanação, senhor Malfoy (_ele olha para a diretora)_ Minerva, por favor, eu gostaria que você tomasse conta da ordem em meu lugar (_ele vê que várias pessoas murmuram)_ eu sempre estarei por perto para ajudar quando precisarem, mas vocês não podem nunca esquecer que sou apenas um quadro e para aqueles que se perguntam por que eu não pedi isso a Harry (_ele suspira e olha para o menino que sobreviveu)_ eu sei que você é capaz, Harry, sempre soube, mas você já tem a sua missão e deve se concentrar nela (_ele sorri quando Harry balança a cabeça em concordância)_ vamos lá! Agora, ao trabalho! (_ele fala e sorri ao ver os presentes se mexerem esperando as ordens da nova líder da ordem. Voldemort não vai conseguir tão fácil assim)_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Harry, Gina e Rony se esparramam pelas poltronas do salão comunal da grifinória. Eles passaram a tarde toda traçando estratégias para lutar contra Voldemort e impedir que o ministro cometa o desatino de atacar aos trouxas_

_Hermione, no entanto, não está com eles. Remo Lupin pediu que ela ficasse por mais um tempo e ao contrário do que ela pensava não era para falar sobre o mistério de uma certa vela_

_Neste momento ela se encontra confusa com o que seu ex-professor lhe pediu. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, ela imaginaria que Remo Lupin fosse lhe perguntar algo sobre hipnose e muito menos que ele iria propor algo desta natureza_

Hipnotizar você? – _ela pergunta tentando não parecer tão espantada_ – mas, por quê?

_Remo respira fundo, na verdade nem ele mesmo sabe por quê. Ele olha pra ela_ – eu sou um lobisomem. Você e todo mundo sabe disso e eu finalmente aceitei o fato, nada vai mudar o que eu sou. Então eu pensei que a hipnose talvez fosse uma forma de eu me lembrar do que acontece quando eu estou transformado, talvez isso pudesse ajudar de alguma forma

_Hermione olha para o lobisomem e só a muito custo ela consegue manter um olhar neutro. Em seu íntimo ela se pergunta: de onde ele tirou isso?_

Eu sei que parece loucura – _o lobisomem continua_ – e provavelmente deve ser mesmo uma loucura total, mas eu quero tentar – _ele respira fundo –_ vold... Voldemort tem lobisomens do seu lado, quem sabe eu possa fazer alguma coisa pelo nosso lado também

Você já faz – _as palavras escapam da boca da garota_

Obrigado – _o homem a sua frente sorri_ – mas eu sinto que não faço o bastante, eu quero fazer mais. Eu sei que pode não dar em nada, mas pelo menos eu tentei

Eu não sei hipnose – _ela fala meio constrangida, para Hermione é meio difícil admitir que não sabe nada sobre um determinado assunto_

Eu não esperava que você soubesse, Hermione – _Lupin fala, condescendente_ – mas eu sei que você é uma bruxa brilhante e se você quiser pode aprender qualquer coisa. Eu não tenho tanto conhecimento do mundo trouxa, eu preciso de ajuda, por favor

_Mesmo que Remo Lupin não a estivesse encarando com olhos suplicantes, isso é um desafio e Hermione nunca recuou diante de um desafio e é por isso que ela diz_ – sim professor, eu vou ajudar você

XXXXX

_Na sala da diretora_

_Minerva beberica seu chá em frente ao quadro de seu velho amigo. Isso é um ritual que se repete quase todas as noites. Nestes momentos ela agradece por ser uma bruxa, pela magia permitir ao menos esse contato. Ela sabe que não é Dumbledore realmente quem está lá, mas o quadro lhe dá um pouco de alento, ela não quer nem pensar no que seria se não tivesse isso_

_O que mais afeta a diretora é a informação que o garoto Weasley lhe passou, que alguns alunos estavam usando broches escritos morte aos trouxas. Ela ainda não acredita que isso possa estar acontecendo. Não aqui em Hogwarts, não no lugar onde a tolerância e a igualdade são pregadas desde a sua criação. Se as pessoas começarem a acreditar que os trouxas são seres inferiores que devem ser eliminados, Voldemort vencerá, mesmo que Harry o derrote_

_Ela olha para o quadro de Dumbledore que permanece em silêncio. Tudo que Minerva mais queria é que ele se manifestasse, desse algum conselho, uma luz a respeito de como agir. Mas o quadro não se manifesta então a diretora fala_ – sinceramente não sei como agir, Alvo. É inconcebível alunos usando broches dizendo morte aos trouxas, é inadmissível que eles não percebam que estão sendo usados

No fundo muitos deles percebem, Minerva – _o quadro finalmente se manifesta_ – no fundo muitos bruxos possuíam preconceitos contra os trouxas, mas não tinham coragem suficiente para dizê-lo. Quantas vezes você já não ouviu alguém dizer que não tinha nada contra os trouxas desde que eles ficassem em seus próprios mundos?

_Minerva suspira ao ouvir essa verdade. Ela sabe que muitos bruxos embora não fossem totalmente hostis, não viam com bons olhos nascidos trouxas penetrando seus mundos. Afinal para cada aluno oriundo de família trouxa que adentrasse os portões da escola, no mínimo mais uma pessoa ficava sabendo da existência dos bruxos o que definitivamente não era bom em suas visões. Visões essas que ficaram mais fortes com o ocorrido_

Tom é muito inteligente – _o quadro diz_ – louco, maníaco, extremamente cruel, mas ninguém pode negar que ele é inteligente. Talvez o bruxo mais inteligente que eu conheci, para o nosso pesar. Mas felizmente para o nosso lado ele não se importa com as pessoas e isso de uma forma ou de outra vai acabar sendo sua ruína

_A diretora olha para o quadro, ela não entendeu direito a última parte, mas Dumbledore não continua, ele apenas sorri o mesmo sorriso enigmático que teve quando estava vivo, o sorriso que diz que apesar de tudo as coisas vão acabar bem_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês! Aos poucos estou retomando o ritmo e espero postar com maior regularidade. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e podem ter certeza que mesmo que eu não consiga postar com a rapidez que gostaria eu sempre estarei por aqui. Quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me deixar muito feliz

Bjos e até o próximo e um excelente 2013 pra todos nós


	56. Chapter 56

_No salão da Grifinoria_

_Rony Weasley está sozinho. Harry e Gina cansaram de esperar por Hermione e foram se recolher. O ruivo não pode deixar de emitir uma careta ao lembrar que "concidentemente" o casal decidiu ir deitar ao mesmo tempo e que devem estar dormindo um nos braços do outro, isso se na melhor das hipóteses eles estiverem dormindo. É difícil pra ele, mas Rony sabe que seu amigo precisa de Gina mais do que nunca. E é apenas por isso que ele engole o seu ciúme e aceita tal intimidade _

_Muitas vezes ele se pega pensando se conseguiria passar por tudo que Harry passa sem perder a sanidade e chega à conclusão que provavelmente não. Nestas horas ele se recrimina pelas vezes em que se menosprezou, pelas vezes em que pensou que não tinha nada, que era apenas mais um filho em uma família numerosa e com poucos recursos e nessas horas ele se pega pensando no quanto ele era idiota _

_**Felizmente eu cresci.**__ Ele pensa. O ruivo sabe que a sua vida é muito boa, apesar de tudo que vem acontecendo. Ele tem uma família maravilhosa, amigos especiais e uma namorada linda que o ama e que o faz muito feliz_

_Por falar nisso, é ela quem aparece quando a porta se abre. A morena esboça um sorriso, mas sua feição mostra que ela está exausta. Rony já reparou que Hermione parece carregar um fardo tão grande quanto o de Harry. Ele se chateia um pouco pelo fato de sua amada não compartilhar, mas o ruivo sabe que se ela pudesse, ela contaria_

Tudo bem, linda? – _Rony fala dando um beijo suave nos lábios da namorada_ – o que o Lupin queria?

Ele queria minha ajuda pra saber mais sobre hipnose, depois eu explico direito o que é _– Hermione responde de maneira vaga ao ver o olhar curioso do seu namorado. Seu ex professor não pediu segredo, mas ela não se sente bem em partilhar isso sem a autorização dele, mesmo que tenha absoluta confiança em Rony_

Tem algo a ver com o que está acontecendo com você? – _o ruivo pergunta e antes que Hermione diga algo, ele completa_ – e não venha me dizer que não está acontecendo nada. Eu sei que está e eu sei que isso está tirando seu sono e não é apenas por causa de tudo o que está acontecendo, horcruxes e tudo mais. É outra coisa...

_A morena respira fundo. Já faz algum tempo que ela quer dividir sua angústia com seu namorado. Mais do que isso, ela precisa dividir esse peso com alguém. Rony pode até não acreditar, mas Hermione preza e respeita a opinião dele mais do que a de qualquer um_ – eu vou te contar, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém. Nem para o Harry, principalmente pra ele (_ela vê que o ruivo a fita, curioso)_ você vai entender

_Então a morena começa a relatar o motivo de sua angústia nos últimos tempos..._

XXXXX

_Na sala precisa_

_Harry acaricia os cabelos de Gina que se aconchega ainda mais em seus braços. Este é um daqueles momentos em que ele tem certeza que tudo vale a pena, estar com sua amada e vislumbrar a possibilidade de um futuro lhe ajuda a não perder a sanidade_

_Ele sabe que há um caminho longo a percorrer e que o tempo não está a seu favor. Uma das coisas que Dumbledore lhe ensinou foi a não subestimar Voldemort. Seu mentor sempre deixou claro que, embora maligno e louco, aquele que se intitulava lorde das trevas era um bruxo brilhante, com habilidades que nenhum outro possuía _

_Demorou um pouco para Harry entender, mas hoje ele sabe que também tem um trunfo. Ele tem um motivo para lutar, ele tem a Gina e um futuro a seu lado, ele tem amigos que são a sua família. Ele não quer morrer, mas ele não se importa de morrer se isso for o seu destino, desde que leve o bruxo maldito com ele_

_Harry se pega pensando que ele e Voldemort possuem vários pontos em comum. Ele não pode deixar de imaginar que talvez pudesse ter se transformado em um jovem amargo e revoltado, talvez ele até pudesse vir a odiar os trouxas, não seria uma coisa tão absurda se considerar a forma com que ele sempre foi tratado pela parte trouxa da sua família_

_O menino que sobreviveu sabe que escapou por muito pouco. Ele sabe que deve isso principalmente a seus amigos, Harry fica imaginando que se não tivesse encontrado Rony talvez tivesse aceitado o aperto de mão de Draco Malfoy e ninguém sabe onde isso o teria levado _

_Mas não é hora de ficar pensando em como a sua vida poderia ter sido. Se Harry fosse fazer isso poderia ficar louco em pouco tempo, é hora de pensar no futuro, em como a sua vida ficará, ou melhor, é hora de não pensar em nada, apenas aproveitar algumas horas de paz ao lado da sua ruiva_

XXXXX

_No salão comunal da grifinoria_

_Rony Weasley luta para não deixar seu queixo cair. Ele, definitivamente, não acredita no que sua namorada acabou de lhe contar. Não que ele não acredite nela, mas porque a seu ver isso seria impossível_

O que você acha, Rony? – _ela pergunta como se a sua vida dependesse da resposta do ruivo – _por favor, diga alguma coisa

Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – _o ruivo finalmente se pronuncia_ – é tudo tão inacreditável, mas ao mesmo tempo faz algum sentido

Faz? – _Hermione pergunta aliviada pelo namorado não lhe dizer que ela está delirando_

Todo mundo sabe que os quadros mágicos só adquirem a capacidade de se manifestar após a morte daqueles que retratam, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele véu é o véu da morte, não é mesmo? Pela lógica as pessoas deveriam morrer lá (_ele vê a namorada murchar e completa)_ embora eu não tenha conhecimento de ninguém que tenha caído nele antes. E agora essa história da vela, ou elas estão acesas ou estão apagadas, isso é fato. Elas não desaparecem, ninguém tiraria uma vela de lá...

_O rosto de Hermione se ilumina e ela sorri como há muito tempo não sorria_ – ninguém, Rony? Ninguém mesmo? Elas estão presas lá por algum tipo de magia que as impeça de serem retiradas?

Que eu saiba não, mas... – _ele e interrompido pelo beijo que Hermione lhe dá. Sem querer, Rony a encheu de esperanças _

Nossa! Que animação! – _Rony consegue pronunciar depois que recupera o fôlego_ – não que eu não tenha gostado, mas o que eu fiz pra merecer?

Você me deu uma idéia – _Hermione fala puxando-o pela mão_ – vem comigo

Onde? – _o ruivo pergunta enquanto é arrastado pelo salão comunal_

Vamos tirar uma história a limpo _– Hermione fala e continua a puxar o namorado_ – vamos precisar da ajuda de uma pessoa, mas quanto antes fizermos isso melhor

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, nos jardins_

_Draco caminha, solitário. Ele não consegue definir direito o que sentiu após participar da sua primeira reunião com a chamada Ordem da Fênix. Ele sabe que a suas informações foram relevantes, mas ele não tem nenhuma ilusão de que as pessoas o aceitaram. Draco quer e precisa ajudar, ele já se deu conta que não há como permanecer neutro diante de tudo que está por vir. No entanto ele não tem muita esperança que o tipo de resistência que eles planejam vá fazer muita diferença diante dos planos do lorde _

_Por mais que o loiro pense, Draco não consegue entender por que Dumbledore o apóia e o defende tanto. Ele até compreende aquela história de todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, mas isso não significa que ele tem que ser bem tratado por aquele que ele tentou matar o tempo todo, ou significa?_

_Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ele vê um garotinho correndo pelo gramado. Um pouco distante, Barbara observa o filho. __**O que eles estão fazendo aqui?**__ Draco se pergunta toda vez que seus caminhos se cruzam. A mulher disse que ela e o menino estavam passando uma temporada no castelo, o loiro é um rapaz inteligente e não precisaria ser para saber que ela está abrigada por algum motivo sério e Draco desconfia que tem muito a ver com os motivos pelos quais ele também esta lá_

_Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz infantil – _moço!

_Draco olha e vê o garotinho falando com ele_ – moço (_ele repete)_ minha bola!

Adrian! – _ele ouve a voz da mulher_ – como se diz?

Minha bola – _o garoto se corrige_ – por favor, você pode pegar?

_Só então Draco vê uma bola a seus pés, uma bola trouxa o que o intriga bastante. __**Será que ele é trouxa? Não...**__ Ele logo nega. __**Creio que não, eles parecem conhecer muito bem o nosso mundo. Mas que é estranho que ele brinque com uma bola trouxa, isso é**_

Moço! A minha bola, por favor – _o menino repete. Draco então pega a bola na mão e a joga_

Você não sabe chutar? – _o menino questiona_

Adrian, tenha modos! – _sua mãe repreende_

Pois você devia aprender – _Adrian fala ignorando a mãe_ – não é tão legal quanto quadribol, mas é legal mesmo assim

Adrian! – _Barbara fala novamente_ – seja educado! Ou você quer entrar?

Ah não, mãe – _o menino choraminga_ – é muito chato ficar sozinho lá dentro! Não tem nada pra fazer (_ele olha para o loiro)_ você bem que podia jogar comigo, eu te ensino

Desculpe – _Barbara então se dirige ao loiro_ – eu tenho que aproveitar o momento em que não há ninguém pelos jardins pra sair um pouco com ele. Meu filho está ficando claustrofóbico dentro do castelo, ele não está acostumado a ficar o tempo todo isolado

As pessoas não sabem que vocês estão aqui? – _Draco pergunta se sentindo solidário com ela instantaneamente. Ele sabe muito bem o que é ficar escondido o tempo todo_

Alguns sabem – _a mulher responde_ – mas não seria seguro se todos soubessem, você me entende

_Draco assente com a cabeça, embora ele não entenda por que uma mulher e um garotinho precisam da segurança de Hogwarts. Quer dizer, ele sabe que o mundo lá fora não está seguro para ninguém, mas ele tem consciência que infelizmente a escola não tem condições de dar abrigo a todos. Se ela está lá deve ter algum motivo especial. Ele olha curioso para a mulher na sua frente, mas percebe que não terá maiores explicações até que ele sente uma mãozinha puxar as suas vestes_

E então, vai jogar ou não? – _Adrian o encara _

_O loiro respira fundo. Nunca em sua vida ele imaginou brincando com uma criança e principalmente com um brinquedo trouxa. Mas... Quer saber? Ele não tem nada a perder mesmo_ – tudo bem, pirralho. Me ensina como joga isso aí

_Minerva observa a cena pela janela e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o sonserino tentando desajeitadamente chutar uma bola. Mais uma vez Dumbledore parece ter tomado a decisão certa. Sempre há alguma esperança..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por demorar tanto. Mas como sempre falo, eu demoro mas não desisto. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pela paciência e aquelas almas caridosas que puderem deixar uma palavrinha vão me fazer muito feliz

Não vou ficar falando muito, tenho outras fics atrasadas pra atualizar.

Bjos e até o próximo


	57. Chapter 57

_Em algum lugar da Londres bruxa_

_Cornélio Fudge desistiu de tentar dormir. Ele sorve um chá sem realmente sentir o gosto. Maldita hora em que ele se deixou convencer e continuou no ministério como um dos homens do novo ministro. Pra ele é definitivamente uma humilhação, isso sem falar que o ministério não é exatamente o local mais seguro para se estar nestes últimos tempos. Verdade seja dita, um dos motivos que o levou a aceitar o cargo inferior foi o fato dos assessores do ministro terem direito a proteção e isso nunca é demais do jeito que as coisas andam_

_Ele finge não notar a forma com que várias pessoas no ministério o encaram quando pensam que ele não está olhando. Como se de alguma forma ele fosse culpado pela volta de você sabe quem. __**Como se alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir.**__ Ele pensa. __**Nem Dumbledore pôde, nem Harry Potter pôde...**__ O ex-ministro, entretanto, tem que admitir que se ele não fosse tão teimoso em ver o que estava óbvio, talvez muita coisa pudesse ser diferente, talvez ele ainda fosse ministro, talvez ele conseguisse dormir sem ser atormentado por pesadelos onde dementadores, lobisomens, inferis a mando daquele que não deve ser nomeado não o perseguissem _

_Neste momento ele ouve um ruído. Cornélio Fudge demora alguns segundos para ter certeza que isso não é produto da sua imaginação atormentada, ele segura a varinha com os dedos trêmulos falando para si mesmo que os aurores que se encontram do lado de fora não deixariam ninguém entrar sem avisá-lo... Ou deixariam? Ele sabe que muitos dos homens que foram designados para protegê-lo não são especialmente seus fãs. O que lhe consola é que são homens extremamente profissionais e leais ao combate das trevas e é apenas por isso que o ex-ministro não teme ser deixado a sua própria sorte_

_Neste momento, ele vê um clarão e o que surge não é nem de longe o que ele espera..._

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Harry e Gina aguardam Rony e Hermione que ainda não desceram para o café. Por um lado o menino que sobreviveu fica aliviado por não ter que aguentar os olhares de seu amigo e cunhado, mas por outro isso o intriga. __**Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?**__ Ele pensa com seus botões_

Estranho – _a voz da namorada o tira do devaneio_ – eles não são de atrasar. Pouca coisa no mundo faria meu irmão perder o café da manhã

_Harry balança a cabeça concordando e neste momento o casal vê Hermione e Rony adentrando pela porta_

Pensei que fosse perder o café, irmãozinho – _Gina fala de modo irônico_ – a noite foi boa?

_Hermione sorri_ – vocês nem imaginam como foi boa (_ela sabe que as suas palavras vão dar mil e uma idéias a seu amigo e a sua cunhada, mas ela não se importa. Hermione está feliz demais para se importar)_

XXXXX

_Algumas horas atrás_

_Remo Lupin prepara para se recolher. Ele está feliz por Hermione ter concordado em ajudá-lo, mesmo que não dê em nada o lobisomem quer tentar. __**Vai ser bom se eu lembrar de algo que acontece quando estou transformado.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo_

_Neste momento, uma batida à porta interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele segura a sua varinha, algo quase instintivo nestes tempos atuais, vai até a porta e pergunta_ – quem é?

Hermione Granger, professor – _ele ouve uma voz vinda do lado de fora_ – desculpe bater no seu quarto há essa hora. É urgente, podemos entrar?

Claro – _o lobisomem balbucia ainda atordoado. O que poderia ser tão urgente a ponto de Hermione Granger vir bater no seu quarto durante a noite?_

_A garota entra acompanhada do namorado. Ela vê que seu ex-professor a encara, intrigado. Hermione respira fundo e torce para que ele veja o que ela viu_

Professor... (_ela começa)_ eu contei ao Rony sobre aquilo (_ela diz e vê o professor assentir com a cabeça)_ e ele me fez ver uma coisa que nenhum de nós viu (_ela encara o homem que a fita em silêncio)_ e se a vela não está lá porque alguém a tirou?

_Lupin olha para a garota_ – realmente ninguém pensou nisso, Hermione. Mas por que alguém iria querer tirar uma vela daquela sala? Nunca se soube de um roubo de velas! Elas estão acesas e quando alguém morre se apagam, é simples assim, não há motivo pra ninguém tirar

_Hermione respira fundo. Agora vem a sua idéia maluca_ – e se alguém tirou justamente porque não queria que outras pessoas vissem como a vela estava?

Mas quem iria querer... – _Remo para a frase no meio. Ele entendeu o que Hermione quis dizer. Talvez houvesse sim alguém que gostaria de esconder algo assim, alguém que já estava encrencado o suficiente pra querer que esse tipo de coisa não viesse à tona_ – você acha? – _ele pergunta encarando o casal na sua frente_

Eu não sei – _Hermione responde –_ sinceramente eu não sei... Pode ser apenas uma idéia maluca e desesperada, mas talvez exista essa possibilidade. Só não sei como faremos para descobrir

Ah, mas isso eu sei! – _Remo sorri_ – eu sei exatamente como fazer! Vocês devem ir agora, eu falo com vocês amanhã e espero ter alguma notícia

XXXXX

_Pouco depois ele, Tonks e mais dois membros da ordem que trabalham no ministério estão frente a frente com Cornelio Fudge. Ele pode ver o medo nos olhos do ex-ministro. __**Sim, Hermione definitivamente pode estar certa.**__ Ele pensa_

Peço desculpas pela forma impetuosa que o abordamos, senhor Fudge – _ele fala, polido_ – mas as circunstâncias fizeram com que isso fosse necessário

Não entendo o que poderia ser tão urgente que necessitasse uma abordagem assim – _o ex ministro fala com um tom pedante, mas é evidente que ele está aliviado por não ser um ataque de comensais_ – vocês poderiam me procurar no ministério, creio que sabem que continuo lá

Nós sabemos _– Remo fala e o encara_ – mas o que temos a tratar, além de urgente pode ter certeza que precisa deste tipo da abordagem. Não creio que o senhor se sentisse propenso a nos dar o tipo de informação que precisamos se estivesse no ministério

Então é isso! _– Fudge vocifera, irritado_ – um grupinho qualquer invade minha residência pra fazer questionamentos! Como se atrevem?

Como a gente se atreve? – _Tonks, que até o momento estivera calada, resolve se pronunciar. Remo Lupin instintivamente se encolhe, ele já conhece a mulher muito bem pra saber que irritá-la não é nunca uma boa opção_ – como a gente se atreve? Me responda o senhor, ex-ministro, como o senhor se atreveu a retirar uma vela acesa da sala das velas?

_Ela vê que o homem empalidece. __**Bingo!**__ Ela pensa, satisfeita, a metamorfogama sabe que caso eles houvessem perguntado o homem provavelmente negaria até a morte._

_Remo Lupin vê o homem tentar em vão pronunciar algumas palavras. Se eles não tivessem em um momento tão crucial ele seria capaz de pegar a sua amada e beijá-la impetuosamente por sua jogada. __**Ela é brilhante!**__ Ele pensa_ – sim, senhor Fudge – _ele diz, entrando no jogo_ – o senhor realmente pensou que seu ato passaria despercebido indefinidamente? Deixe-me adivinhar você ficou com medo de que investigassem e descobrissem que ela estava acesa, acertei? Realmente isso não seria nada bom para a sua situação no ministério

_Cornélio Fudge pensa em negar, mas o olhar firme das pessoas a sua frente faz com que ele recue. Então ele fala com um suspiro_ – ela não podia estar daquele jeito! Aquele é o véu da morte, não podia!

_Remo Lupin sente seu coração disparar de forma incontrolável, mas ele precisa manter a frieza então ele diz_ – onde ela está?

_Cornélio Fudge olha para os aurores a sua frente. É visível a derrota em seu olhar, então ele diz_ – eu vou contar onde ela está

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, no ministério_

_Remo e Tonks entram no ministério. A aurora se valeu do fato de ser funcionária e de suas boas relações com todos para adentrar durante a madrugada. Ambos sentem seu coração bater desordenadamente, eles estão muito perto de achar a chave do mistério da vela de Sirius Black _

_Embora esteja feliz por saber que o palpite de Hermione estava certo, o lobisomem ainda não acredita que o ex-ministro teve coragem de retirar a vela da sala de onde ela pertencia. Remo fica pensando no que levou o homem a tomar tal atitude extrema, talvez um ato de desespero, talvez ele tenha pensado que haveria uma ínfima possibilidade de continuar no cargo e que as pessoas poderiam pensar em verificar a vela _

_**Mas ninguém pensou nisso...**__ O lobisomem pensa com uma pontada de culpa. Talvez se alguém tivesse pensado em verificar, isso já poderia ter sido resolvido de uma forma ou de outra_

_Um toque leve de Tonks em seu ombro o tira do devaneio. Eles devem fazer o que tem que ser feito antes que amanheça, então eles seguem não para as dependências conhecidas do ministério, mas para um andar abaixo, uma espécie de porão. Seguindo as instruções que Cornélio Fudge deu, eles batem na parede com a varinha e encontram a vela de Sirius Black _

XXXXX

_No castelo_

_Hermione se esforça pra tomar café sem deixar que a sua ansiedade venha à tona. Ela sabe que a essa altura o professor Lupin já deve saber o que aconteceu com a vela de Sirius Black. A morena luta para não ter nenhuma náusea, o que acontece sempre que pensa que a vela pode estar apagada, que tudo aquilo pode ser um delírio de sua imaginação. A mesma náusea lhe assola quando a morena pensa que sim a vela pode estar acesa e isso, embora seja uma boa notícia, também lhe dá calafrios, uma vez que não passa pela sua cabeça uma forma de tirá-lo do véu_

_Ela espera ver o licantropo aparecer com alguma notícia, mas o que lhe chama atenção é uma coruja que paira sobre a sua mesa e pousa ao lado de Harry. O menino que sobreviveu pega a mensagem e esboça um sorriso. Num entendimento mudo eles se levantam_

XXXXX

_Na sala precisa_

É o que eu estou pensando? – _Rony pergunta e sorri ao ver Harry assentir com a cabeça. Dentro do pacote um pequeno pedaço de chifre, o chifre de erumpente que os gêmeos ficaram de arrumar_

_Os quatro amigos olham para o objeto com a respiração suspensa. Parece improvável que apenas isso seja capaz de destruir uma horcruxe, mas eles não têm outra opção a não ser tentar _

_Harry respira fundo –_ eu vou pegar a taça – _ele diz enquanto sai deixando os amigos a espera_

_Ele se dirige à sala da diretora onde a horcruxe está guardada. Não teria cabimento deixá-la em seus aposentos ou algo parecido, sem dúvida a sala que pertenceu a Alvo Dumbledore seria o lugar mais seguro para guardar aquele objeto maligno_

_Ele está no meio do caminho quando encontra Remo e Tonks. Os dois parecem agitados demais quando perguntam_ – você sabe onde Hermione está?

_Harry olha para o casal se perguntando por que eles procuram por Hermione de forma tão ansiosa, mas isso não pode ser resolvido agora, não quando eles estão tão próximos de tentar destruir uma horcruxe. Harry sabe que tanto Remo quanto Tonks estão a par do ocorrido, então ele diz_ - ela está com a Gina e o Rony na sala precisa, eu vou avisar a diretora e estou indo pra lá – _ele respira fundo_ – acho que encontramos algo pra destruir a taça

_Remo e Tonks se entreolham. Embora ambos estejam ansiosos pra contar as últimas novidades para Hermione, isso terá que esperar então eles assentem com a cabeça e vão se encontrar com os demais na sala_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, na sala precisa _

_Além dos quatro amigos, agora se encontram na sala Minerva, Lupin e Tonks. Harry acabou de contar a respeito da sua teoria, a de que o chifre de erumpente pode destruir uma horcruxe_

Vocês têm certeza disso? – _Minerva indaga contendo a vontade de perguntar como eles fizeram pra conseguir tal produto cujo comércio é controlado pelo ministério. Essa é a última coisa com que ela deve se preocupar agora. Algumas regras às vezes devem ser quebradas_

Certeza a gente não tem – _é Hermione quem responde_ – mas não temos nada mais concreto, então não custa tentar

Pode ser que dê certo _– Tonks fala, entusiasmada_ – eu já vi essa coisa fazer estragos imensos, mas eu aviso vai ser perigoso

_Harry respira fundo. Não que isso fosse novidade pra ele, quando algo em que ele se mete não foi perigoso? Ele pega o chifre e coloca dentro da taça ele não sabe direito o que fazer, está apenas seguindo uma intuição_ – afastem-se todos – _ele diz enquanto aponta a sua varinha para o chifre e diz _– confringo!

_Um raio prateado sai de sua varinha e acerta o chifre de forma certeira. A última coisa que Harry vê antes de perder os sentidos é uma grande explosão_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o capítulo! Eu sei que deve passar pela cabeça de muitos que eu desisti da fic. Não, eu não desisti e não passa pela minha cabeça fazer isso, não se preocupem. Só que eu não tenho tanto tempo livre quanto eu gostaria e o pouco tempo que tenho precisa ser dividido não é mesmo? São quatro fics que eu estou postanto ao mesmo tempo e preciso dar atenção a todas, além disso não posso deixar a vida real de lado, preciso dividir meu tempo entre as fics, família, amigos e ter um tempinho pra mim mesma também. Espero que entendam

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo. É muito importante pra quem escreve saber o que seus leitores estão achando.

Bjos e até o próximo


End file.
